Interviews with a Tactician
by Scourge of Infinis
Summary: In which Robin decides to conduct interviews with existing and potential Shepherds to ensure their loyalty and commitment to the cause (and some other details). What could possibly go wrong?
1. Frederick

_(What's the proper etiquette for this stuff, anyways? Well, start at the top, I guess.) Oh, hey, hi! Glad you came. Welcome! This idea came to me when playing the game, or, more specifically, when recruiting different Shepherds. I mean, you as the player know that they're good guys, but Chrom talking to some of them and then being all "you look alright, welcome to the Shepherds!" no questions asked was a bit funny. You'd think the guy would take some precautions, or something. So that's where this came from. Enjoy. _

* * *

Desperate times call for desperate measures. The times weren't so desperate yet, but they were getting there. Bandit raids were increasing and the Plegian king was clearly planning something. Hell, he was sending his bandits to raid Ylisse just for shits and giggles. In such troubling times, the state would usually put its army on high alert. However, Ylisse's pacifist Exalt demobilized the country's army save for a small group calling itself the Shepherds. Tough as they were, they were still outnumbered by the Plegians. The Shepherds needed more recruits to help defend the country and keep the peace. Yet, despite the coming storm on the horizon, no one in Ylisse thought that it was important to maybe start looking for recruits to increase the Shepherds' manpower and vet said recruits to ensure no spies got into their ranks. That is, until now.

Robin wasn't entirely sure what happened or how he got where he was. There was Chrom. Robin was grateful to his newfound friend, he really was. But he thought that Chrom was too trusting for his own good. Robin was just a man who happened to have some tactical skill lying face down in the middle of some field. Clearly, the only right answer was to make him the head tactician of your country's only fighting force. Robin was also apparently the only one qualified and capable of scouting for, and vetting potential new Shepherds. It's just a good thing that Robin was who he said he was, and not a spy, or an assassin, or some sort of ancient malevolent entity hell-bent on destroying the world…or something.

All of these thoughts raced through Robin's head…then promptly left once he was led into his office. His. Office. He had his own office! It came with books, a desk and everything! Robin couldn't remember being this excited in his entire life (that wasn't really saying much, but hey. New office). So, after settling in (read: sitting at the desk), Robin decided that he would get to work interviewing the Shepherds. And the first one up was…

"So, Frederick, was it?"

The knight glared. "Robin, I know you know very well who I am."

"Yes, I know who you are. And I know that you know that I know who you are. The name check is just a formality."

Frederick sighed. "Why did you call me down here?"

"A good question! As you know, Chrom made me the official tactician of the Shepherds. He has also charged me with interviewing and recruiting new members. While I'm at it, I'd figured that I would also interview existing Shepherds and see if there are any spies amongst our ranks. It's also a great way to get to know everyone, don't you think?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. The mere thought of there being spies among the Shepherds is –"

"See, you know that, but I don't know that. For all I know, they could be very dedicated spies and actors. Maybe even _you_ could be a spy!"

Frederick didn't dignify the accusation with a response.

"Aw, don't be like that, Fredericson! Think of this as a...a job interview and a team building exercise all in one. It'll give me the chance to assess the abilities of the Shepherds as well as getting to know them better. And you're the first one that I called! Doesn't that make you feel special? Now let's get started. Convince me that you're not a spy and that I shouldn't fire you."

"Firstly, please do not call me by that ridiculous name. Secondly, milord Chrom may have made you our tactician, but that doesn't give you the authority of firing anyone. And third-"

"Oh, but I think it does," said Robin as he reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. "BEHOLD!"

Frederick blinked. "…A shopping list?"

"That's right! A-wait, what?" Robin looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Oh. Huh. How did that get here? Hold on..." He then proceeded to rummage through his coat pockets, taking out various pieces of paper, tomes, daggers and other assorted trinkets.

All the while, Frederick sat in a chair in front of the desk, watching the pile of things growing larger and wondering how the tactician managed to fit everything in his coat.

After a few minutes of fumbling, Robin finally found what he was looking for. "Ah ha! Found you! Read it and weep Frederick!"

The knight read the document shoved in front of his face.

"This is…a decree by lord Chrom. It officially appoints you as our tactician."

"Yes. It is and it does. It's all official too, with the royal seal and everything. See it? See it? It's right there. Anyways, as your official tactician, this decree gives me the authority to 'take any and all actions to ensure the integrity and combat readiness of the Shepherds', and a bunch of other things."

Frederick paled. "I…suppose it does."

"So! I guess that gives me the authority to do preeeetty much whatever I want, including firing you. But only for the greater good of the Shepherds. Now come on Freds, convince me not to fire you. What makes you an essential part of the Shepherds? Tell me all about yourself and your skills." Robin put on a bright, innocent smile and stared expectantly at Frederick.

The knight sighed. He never doubted his lord's decisions, but appointing Robin as the official tactician and giving him free reign over the Shepherds was highly questionable…as was Robin's state of mind. However, as a knight, it wasn't his duty to question Chrom's judgment.

"Very well. As you know, I am an experienced knight of Ylisse and have been with the Shepherds for years."

"Uh-huh."

"I have served in the Ylissean army and seen much action in the previous war against Plegia."

"Uh-huh."

"I have also taken it upon myself to pass on my experiences to the next generation of knights and Shepherds. I constantly train them to be in top physical and mental condition to maximize their combat readiness."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't seem very interested."

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm listening and stuff. It's just…what makes you so special?"

Frederick blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"See, I figure that if I'm going to be conducting interviews for all current and potential Shepherds, I'm going to be hearing a lot of impressive portfolios. I mean, we need the best of the best, right? So everyone who we'll encounter is going to have some kind of awesome long list of accomplishments. In order to distinguish between all of these people, I need some kind of distinguishing factor. Something that makes a person stand out, be it a specific skill, a random quirk or _something_ to set them apart from the crowd. So Frederick, what's yours?"

"…You want me to tell you about my quirks?" the knight asked incredulously.

"Or specific skills! Something specific to you or something that only you can do." The tactician replied brightly.

Before Frederick could say anything, Robin's stomach growled.

"Oh hey, sorry about that. Feels like I haven't eaten if forever! Let me just find something to eat here…" Robin reached into his pocket and fished out a fistful of jerky. "Ok, back to the topic at hand, what are your unique traits? What do you do in your spare time? Wait, don't you collect pebbles or something?"

"No. I don't know where you got that ridiculous idea. I simply march ahead and clear a path. In my spare time, I inspect our weapons, train, patrol clean the premises and start fires."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "You start fires? Gotta say, didn't think you had an arsonist under that stern, gruff exterior."

"You misunderstand Robin, I meant campfires. I start campfires. I find it most relaxing."

Robin sighed. "Oh. That's way less fun. But, I suppose it's something. You know what else is something? This bear jerky. It's really, really good and chewy! You gotta try it." Robin offered Frederick a few pieces of jerky.

"I…think I'll decline" said the knight as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What? Come on. Don't worry about supplies, I got more where these came from. Now try some! The power of jerky compels you…" replied Robin as he waved the jerky in front of Frederick's face.

"No, thank you."

"Come on."

"No."

"Come oooon."

"No."

"Aw, why not? You allergic to jerky or something?"

"…"

Robin's eyes widened in realization. "Really? Allergic to jerky?"

"Well, not exactly allergic. It's just I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all. For some reason, it upsets my stomach."

"I see…"

"Yes, if there is nothing el-"

"I now believe more than ever that you have to eat this jerky."

For the second time in as many minutes, Frederick wondered whether Robin was truly sane.

"I…don't understand."

"It's simple, really." said Robin matter-of-factly. "The way I see it, there's something big on the horizon. Storm clouds gathering, etc, etc. I predict a war. And you know what happens during times of war? Shortages. Shortages of everything imaginable, including meat. So what happens when we're in the middle of a campaign, short on every kind of meat imaginable and the only thing on the menu is bear. Are you gonna be all 'oh, but I can't eat bear because of my condition wah wah wah'? You know what happens to a soldier when he fights and doesn't eat? He dies, that's what! Are you going to be that soldier Frederick? The one that dies not by enemy action, but because he didn't' man up and change his diet?"

"Robin, while your reasoning is sound, I don't think tha-"

"FREDERICK! Are you a knight of Ylisse?"

"Yes." The knight answered immediately.

"Are you willing to do anything and everything to fulfill your duty as a knight of Ylisse?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to lay down your life in the name of Ylisse and the Exalt?!"

"Yes!"

"ARE YOU WILLING TO PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TO YOUR EXALT AND YOUR COUNTRY BY EATING THIS JERKY?"

Frederick stood up, grabbed the jerky strips from Robin's hand and stared at them with a fiery expression in his eyes.

"For the Exalt! FOR YLISSE!" He then proceeded to stuff the jerky into his mouth and chew it with frightening abandon.

"…"

"…"

Robin cleared his throat. "So, how do you feel?"

"I…I…" The knight looked uncertain before suddenly covering his mouth with his hand and running out of Robin's office. After a few moments, loud vomiting noises could be heard all along the hallway, punctuated by groans.

"Huh. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said that bear meat upsets his stomach. Well, at least he isn't a spy! Eating bear meat knowing it provokes such a violent reaction. That's what I call dedication!"

Robin sat down and made some notes on his roster. "Hmm, guess I should tell him he's not fired."

More groans and vomiting noises.

"…Eventually."

* * *

_(Do people even read these?) Well, there you have it. I plan to do these for all the Shepherds._ _Length will probably vary widely. __ Side note: I've read a few stories here and there, noticed a few things and came to a conclusion. While I like cool, down to earth Robin and love jerkbag Robin, I think my favorite Robin is when he's weird and somewhat crazy. Very much fun. _

_So, yes. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.  
_


	2. Lissa

_New chapter! New chapter in record time! _

* * *

_In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness. Then, Naga got bored and decided to do something about it. So, she said, "Let there be light!", and there was light._

_And the light was good because it contrasted with the darkness. And then she waved her hand, and water appeared out of the ether._

_Then, when she snapped her fingers, the blueness of the water separated to fly upwards and become the sky._

_And Naga said, "Let the waters under the sky be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear." And it was so._

_Then Naga said, "Let the earth put forth vegetation: plants yielding seed, and fruit trees of every kind on earth that bear fruit with the seed in it." And it was so._

_The Goddess worked tirelessly to paint her portrait. She crafted the sun, the moon, and the stars. She crafted cycles for them, called them seasons so that there would be equal parts warmth and cold. She created life, from the smallest insects to the birds flying in the sky to the largest animals walking the land. Mighty forests sprang up from the grass and covered vast areas of land, housing many living things in them. And Naga saw that it was good._

_While the great Goddess worked, a single man was present to see the creation of life on the planet. Robin was his name, and he watched in wonder as everything was created out of the nothingness of the abyss. He saw how the land materialized under his feet, how the seas and the skies separated to become two separate entities. He saw how the grass, the flowers and the trees sprang out of the desert landscape and bloomed in a few seconds. He saw how Naga created all life on the planet and how all the different creatures appeared and spread across the land. And he saw that it was good._

_After the Goddess was done, she blessed all of her creations and went away to rest after a hard day's worth of work. So, Robin was left alone to wander around and admire the wildlife. And admire the wildlife he did. He smelled the flowers, fed the birds and played with bunnies. Soon, he found himself on the outskirts of a forest. Robin was about to go in when he heard growling. Suddenly, a pack of wolves appeared and were slowly heading toward him! Robin was not worried, however, because he was sure he could take on a couple of wolves. So, he confidently reached for his sword and unsheathed…a tree branch. Robin stared dumbly at the "weapon" in his hands for a few seconds. What happened to his sword? Why was he carrying a tree branch? Why where these wolves eyeing him instead of the various other animals around? All these questions raced through Robin's mind before he dismissed them. Well, melee may be out of the question, but at least he still had his trusty spell book! Robin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out…a rock._

_This was starting to become frustrating. First his sword gets replaced by a tree branch and now his spell book became a rock! Robin calmed himself and focused. Ok, he's been through worse. A tree branch wasn't the most ideal weapon, but he could still keep the wolves at bay. It wasn't all bad. However, as soon as this thought entered Robin's mind, he heard some moaning and groaning. To his horror, purple smoke accumulated in front of the wolves and Risen began emerging out of it! They were as creepy as he remembered them, being all undead and everything._

_By this point, Robin was starting to get nervous. Sure, wolves he could handle, but actual armed Risen who feel no pain? He might as well be dead. The only way he could possibly come out of this alive was if he got incredibly lucky, stuck his tree branch into a Risen's face, hoped that the shock killed it, stole its weapon, picked a god, and prayed. Well, it was a plan. Maybe not the greatest plan in the world but it beat waiting around until he go maimed, killed and devoured (not necessarily in that order)._

_Robin took a deep breath and was about to execute his ridiculous plan when something else happened: the purple smoke kept on growing until it engulfed both the Risen and the wolves. When it cleared, the Risen were riding wolves that had grown twice their size._

_It was at that moment that Robin proverbially shat his pants. There was no way he could've possibly planned for this! First wolves, then Risen, now Risen riding wolves! He was about to try his luck and get the hell out of there when he suddenly found that he couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he struggled, no air came into his lungs. The world was turning black, the wolf riding Risen were approaching. One of them lunged and…_

"BWARGH! Wha-?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They'r- GAH!" Robin didn't know what happened, but he found himself face-first on the floor of his office. "Oww…"

"Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! 'BWARGH'?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!"

As Robin stood up and rubbed his face, he saw a familiar face hysterically. "Damn it Lissa, what the hell?!" asked the tactician irritably.

"I'm sorry, I tried to resist—I really did. But it was just too perfect! You were sleeping so peacefully and….and…" Lissa burst into another fit of laughter.

Robin grunted. "Well, I should be angry with you, but you actually saved me from a very cruel and unusual dream death. So…thanks, I guess."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be thanking me after that. Must've been some dream, though. Risen riding wolves?"

"It's not important. Why are you here?"

"Oh, right! I heard from Frederick that you're interviewing all the Shepherds to find their strengths and weaknesses. That and something about spies? So here I am."

"Yes. That's right. I was doing that, wasn't I? Great! Thanks for coming Lissa. This could've started better, but I'm willing to overlook that. Now then." Robin sat down and faced the princess. "I know that you're royalty and all, but I'm going to have to judge everyone by their skills and not their blood. No offense."

Lissa shrugged. "None taken. It's for the best."

"Great. Now, tell me what makes you an integral part of the Shepherds."

"Well, until Maribelle comes back from her estate, I'm your only healer."

Robin blinked. "And…"

"And, I'm the one keeping you alive when you get hurt on the battlefield. I think that's reason enough to keep me on." Lissa said confidently.

Robin didn't look convinced. "I dunno. If we get hurt on the battlefield, we can just drink a potion and continue fighting. No need to run to the tent, or wait for a healer or any of that nonsense."

Lissa blinked. "Did you just say that potions are more effective than healers?"

"I did."

"But that's just stupid!"

"Is it though? Is it?!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Hmph. Convince me otherwise."

"Fine. Healing staves are way more effective than simple potions."

"Concoctions exist. And elixirs heal anything and everything."

"Concoctions aren't as effective as healing staves. Elixirs aren't always available and are pretty expensive."

"Fair point," conceded Robin. "But concoctions are more abundant and more widely available."

"Healers can move around the battlefield tending to the wounded. Once patched up, the soldiers can quickly go and fight." Argued Lissa.

"Why need healers when everyone can have a potion in their pockets?"

"Oh yeah, sure, it's all easy when you have a potion in your pocket. But what happens when you're all stabbed and bloody and lying on the ground? You've used up your last potion but that wasn't enough! Now, without any healers or potions, you're gonna die! What then Robin? Huh? Tell me!"

"Hmm…" Robin thought about it for a moment. "Ok, fine. In the name of efficiency, keeping both potions and healers sounds like the best idea."

"YES!" exclaimed Lissa.

"BUT, I'm still going to need a reason to keep you. I mean, yes you can heal and whatever, but you can't fight! That's a pretty big minus."

"Hey! I heal injuries, not inflict them. And in order for me to properly do my job, I'm going to need a bodyguard to guard my body. Besides, I have a really good reason why you shouldn't kick me out."

"Oh? Do tell."

"See, I may be a healer, but healing staves aren't the only ones that I can use."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Lissa said cheerfully. "There are staves that can increase your resistance to magic, ones to repair your weapons, and most importantly, rescue staves."

"What's so special about rescue staves?" asked Robin.

"Rescue staves are basically portable teleporters. In the hands of a staff user, they're able to teleport anyone right beside them, no matter how far that person may be. I'd say that's quite impressive, wouldn't you?"

Robin remained silent, processing this new information. Portable teleporters? That could drastically change the flow of battle. It was inconvenient that they worked only one way, but with proper staff user placing, the possibilities were limitless! Robin became very giddy thinking of all the uses of the rescue staff.

"Um, Robin? Helloooo?"

Lissa's voice brought him back to the present. "Hmm?"

"You alright? You've been rubbing your hands with a creepy smile on your face for a few minutes now."

"Oh Lissa, I'm more than fine. I'm excited. Very, very excited. This rescue staff news is a game changer! Congratulations, you get to stay with the Shepherds."

"Alright!" Lissa pumped her fist into the air.

"Do you have any rescue staves on you now? Actually, you know what? That's not important, here." Robin reached for the weapons rack and threw Lissa a rescue staff. "I just gotta test this thing. Okay, you stay here. I'm going to run to the other side of the castle and once I'm there, you do your thing and bring me back here. Got it? Great! Get ready."

"Wait, what? Robin, hold on a sec! How am I going to kno-" but it was too late. Robin already ran off, leaving a very confused Lissa behind.

As Robin ran, his mind was still thinking of all the ways he could utilize the rescue staff. He could send in shock troops into the enemy's flanks and immediately rescue staff them away when they would be in danger of being overwhelmed. Teleport reinforcements to areas that are under pressure. Get informants out of enemy territory if they got caught. So many possibilities! Robin was so distracted that he didn't notice the light surrounding him or the increasing feeling of weightlessness. When he finally did notice that something was a bit off, the ground disappeared under his feet. He then fell a few feet and, for the second time that day, fell face first onto the floor.

"Oww, dammit. Again?!" groaned Robin as he got up and rubbed his face. When he looked around, he found that he was back in his office. He also saw Lissa, who was breathing heavily.

"Hey Lissa, what gives? Why'd you bring me back so soon? I was only halfway down the hall."

Instead of answering him, Lissa took her staff and hit him on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That, was for running away before I was finished explaining how rescue staves worked!" said Lissa irritably.

"You mean there's more?" asked Robin as he was trying to figure out whether his nose became crooked.

"Of course there's more! Now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once: the range of the rescue staff depends on how strong the staff wielder's magic is. The stronger the magic, the further they can reach and rescue. Got it?"

"Of course there's a catch…" muttered Robin. "I'm guessing your magic isn't terribly strong, then?"

"Not particularity," admitted Lissa. "I have been training, but even teleporting you from halfway down the hallway kinda took a lot out of me."

"So you need to strengthen your magic, huh?" Robin thought for a moment. "You know what? I think I may be able to help you with that."

"Oh?"

He looked around shadily before reaching into his coat and taking out a pouch. "Here, this is a bag of, *ahem*, Spirit Dust. It'll help boost your magic strength. Don't ask me how I got it and remember to only use it in small doses, otherwise you'll be tripping balls for the entire day. Don't ask me how I know that, either."

Lissa looked at the bag dubiously. "You sure this will help boost my magic?"

"Guarantee it."

"And it's safe?"

"In small doses."

"I dunno. Is this even legal?"

"Why would I have it if it wasn't?"

Lissa didn't look convinced.

"Look, do you want the bag or not?" asked Robin impatiently.

Lissa thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Okay! But only because you said it'll help me help Shepherds."

"You bet it will!" Assured Robin. "Now a few notes: you can sniff the power straight up, but I recommend putting small doses into your tea or something. Remember, take a pinch a day and nothing more than that. I cannot emphasize this enough. If you take more than the recommended dose, the aftereffects will be…intense. You'll know it works because you'll feel a tingly sensation in your body. If you follow all these steps, your magic strength will grow exponentially and you'll be able to teleport people from across the country."

"Gee, thanks Robin! I'll get to it right away!" said Lissa excitedly before rushing out of Robin's office.

"I believe in you Lissa! And if anyone asks, you didn't get it from me!" shouted Robin, as he closed the door behind her. He then sat down at his desk and thought. There was no way he could keep this up. He could only supply Lissa with a few pouches before he ran out. And the merchants around were charging exorbitant prices for spirit dust. Damn merchants. Apparently a bunch of people want to get better at being mages. Oh well. Although Lissa will have to get stronger the old fashioned way, hopefully the spirit dust will help increase her range so that she could at least rescue people from the end of the hallway, instead of just halfway. Robin made a few notes on his roster before deciding to lie down. The aftereffects of the rescue staff were starting to make him feel queasy.


	3. Sully

_And we're back with another update! A shorter one this time. What can I say? Some characters give ideas better than others. Enjoy. _

* * *

Robin was interior decorating. Well, he was thinking of interior decorating. Because, as awesome as his new office was, it was missing a certain something. That…and furniture, decorations, plants, and a great many other things, actually. Robin was still pretty stocked he had his own office, but once the initial excitement subsided, he noticed that it was pretty barebones. The only things he had was an (admittedly pretty nice) desk, two closets, a weapons rack, a few chairs and a carpet. What he did have plenty of was space. Space to fill up with stuff to make his office look totally rad. Maybe a fountain, some marble statues, expensive paintings and exotic plants. Yes, something along those lines.

Robin was busy imagining his dream office and all of its unnecessary decorations when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Robin!"

The tactician turned around to see who his new guest was. "Oh, hello…Sully, was it?"

"The one and only. You busy?"

"Not really. What's up?"

The knight approached his desk. "Word on the street is that you're assessing all the Shepherds to see you can best use them in combat. That and some crap about spies, enemies behind the lines or whatever. That right?"

"The word on the street knows what's up. That's quite impressive, considering I interviewed only two people."

Sully laughed. "Yeah, well, after your interview with Frederick, news spread like wildfire. I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off! I'd watch myself if I were you, Robin. Come next training day, he'll probably try to run you into the ground."

"What? No…He wouldn't do that! Me and the Fred are best bros! I was just testing his endurance, and he passed with flying colors. Granted, that was after a few minutes of vomiting his guts out, but a pass is a pass! Besides, he now has the ability to eat bear meat and _won't_ starve out in the field. Everybody wins!"

"Har! You sure are something special, Robin! I don't know if I should be worried or impressed that you're our tactician."

Robin smiled brightly. "What are you talking about? I would never knowingly put any of you in any real danger. I just like to push boundaries. But, everything I do, I do out of love and concern for my fellow Shepherds."

"Well, you done good so far Robin. We all have faith in you."

"Aw, thanks Sully! You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Right. Well, let's get back to the reason why I came to see you in the first place."

"Yes! Let's do that. You're here because…?"

"Combat assessment! Dammit Robin, we may all have faith in you, but you sure are flighty."

"It's all part of my charm. But enough of our witty banter. Let's do this." Robin said seriously.

"Yeah. And first things first. Here." Sully reached down and heaved a piled of documents onto Robin's desk.

The tactician paled. "That, uh, sure is a lot of papers, there Sully. Why…?"

"It's for your criminal background check."

"My what now?"

"You know, so you can make sure that none of us are criminals, say who we say we are, loyal to the haildom and all that other crap."

"Oh. Yes. That thing that you said that I totally do. Yes. Thank you. But, why are there so many documents here? I feel like there's enough paper on my desk to cover your entire life, and then some."

"Oh, there's definitely more than that. These documents here detail my life as well as that of my parents, grandparents, great grandparents and others. Birth certificates, citizenship papers, knight exam results, physical assessments and a bunch of other crap. There's enough information here for a couple of generations."

"A couple of gener…wait, WHAT?!" Robin looked at Sully incredulously. "Why would you give me everything that was ever written about your family?! If you wanted me to check your background, wouldn't you just give me stuff relating only to you? This pile is almost as tall as I am!"

Sully simply shrugged. "I didn't know how thorough you wanted to be or how far back to go, so I just brought everything."

Robin groaned. "And knowing me, I'm going to have to go through everything here just because it's all here and…and…"

"Er, Robin? You okay there? If it's too much for ya, I could take these back and-"

"No. No, it's quite alright. Besides, now that I know that there's this giant stack of papers that needs checking, my inner OCD demands that I comb through it all, otherwise I won't sleep."

"Wow. That's some dedication you got there."

"Dedication, obsession, whatever you want to call it, it's a gift and a curse. Now, let's just… push this out of our minds for a second and get down to business. Why don't you take a seat and tell me about your skills and value to the Shepherds."

"Now we're talkin!" Sully sat down. "Well, as you know, I'm a knight. Been training for as long as I can remember. Came from a long lines of knights, which you'll find out when you go through the papers I have ya. Could've sat around in a court and inherited the title of knight, but to hell with that! I wanted to earn it! So I trained, signed up with the Shepherds and trained some more."

"Hmmm. That's quite impressive. Come to think of it, when I look at the training grounds, you're usually the first person that I see. Do you do anything other than train?"

"Yeah. I usually inspect weapons, patrol, check the premises, gather supplies and that sort of thing."

"You don't get pleasure from starting fires of the camp, or other variety, by any chance, do you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? I gain as much pleasure starting fires as the next guy. It's nothing to get excited about."

"Aw, and here I thought I had a female Frederick."

"What was that?"

"Oh? Nothing, nothing. Anyways, I can't help but notice that you seem to spend a lot of time honing your battle related skills at the expense of your non-battle related skills."

"Yeah, well you can't get to the top without some sacrifices. If being the best knight out there means that I can't cook or clean, then so be it! Can't say I regret how things turned out. Hell, with all the training I did, I'm probably stronger than most men."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You know, I somehow don't doubt that. But that begs the question: does that extend to the Shepherds?"

Sully thought for a moment. "I suppose. I know I'm already stronger than most of them. Hell, with enough training, I could rise to be top dog."

"Interesting. Let's test that theory!"

"What?"

"I've decided. In order to truly cement your place among the Shepherds, you must defeat all the men in this army in single combat!"

"Earn my place among the Shepherds? Robin, I earned my place as soon as that they accepted me and a proved that I was strong enough to beat down bandits, thieves and all the other scum."

"Yeah, but now you get to prove it even more. Besides, think of this as a step in your path to glorious knighthood. I mean, this army has some of the bestest and toughest men in all of Ylisse. Surely, training and beating them will only improve your abilities? It'll make you harder, better, faster and stronger!"

Sully considered Robin's words. "You do have a point there. I do train with them pretty often. And they _are_ the strongest men in the country…"

"Beating them will only make you stronger," Robin offered helpfully. "Stronger is better, isn't it?"

"Alright! You got yourself a deal!"

"Excellent! I wish you luck in your endeavors. Just report back to me once that's over with and wow me with all that you've learned."

"Hell yeah! But wait, I just come and tell you when I've won? You don't need any proof?"

Robin shrugged. "That won't be necessary. If you lied, I could just ask around and check. But I know you won't lie. You knights have way too much honor and stuff for such dirty tricks."

"You sure got that right. Now, enough chatting. I'm going to start this assignment right now. It'll be the longest training session and the greatest challenge to overcome. Thanks for the idea, Robin. You're alright."

"Aren't I always? Anyway, away you go. I expect you to be the greatest knight in the realm when you come back!"

"You bet your ass!"

With that, Sully left Robin's office, her eyes alight with passion and determination.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely and magnificent Sully, please allow me to-"

"Perfect timing! Come on Ruffles, we're gonna spar."

"Wait, spar? Now? But I-ow! Milday, I beg you, please don't pull on my arm so! I'm very-"

"Can it, you sissy! Save your complaining for later."

Robin chuckled as the Sully and Virion's voices faded down the hall. He felt bad for Virion and the hell that the archer would have in a few minutes. But then he looked over to the pile of documents Sully had given him and immediately felt bad for himself.

I don't have to go through all of them. I could just check the documents relating to Sully. It'll be easier and take less time! More efficient. Plus, I get to get more done with the free time. All these thoughts raced through Robin's mind as the desperately tried to come up with reasons to not go through all of the papers in the pile. But after a few minutes of hesitating, Robin sighed.

"Who am I kidding? I'm going through all of them no matter how much I don't want to."

So, with another sigh and a heavy heart, he stood on his chair, reached for the top of the pile and started reading.


	4. Virion

_Man, once again, this thing kinda got away from me. Oh well, long chapter ahoy!_

* * *

"That's quite the bruise you have there, Virion."

The archer chuckled before wincing and putting a bag of ice over his face. "Indeed. It is one of the many scars I bear from my many battles on the field of love. Granted, most aren't serious enough to leave any lasting marks. The worst part of this is that I have a very unbecoming bruise of my noble visage! How am I supposed to woo the ladies of the world with a black eye?"

Robin gave him a blank stare. "…the hell are you talking about?"

"Ah, my young tactician. Still inexperienced in matters of the heart, I see. But you needn't worry. The art of conversing with the finer sex is complicated and requires patience, charm, charisma, good looks and a multitude of other things. It is an art form that takes years to truly hone and perfect. However, you are in luck! I happen to be one who has mastered said art. I am also perfectly willing to impart this, most wisest of wisdoms onto a willing student. A word of caution though: this knowledge that I am about to impart is not for everyone. Any lesser man will crumble under the pressures and expectations. Those with not enough diligence and understanding will forever be doomed to rejection and the occasional slap from the women of the world. Knowing this, are you ready to being your journey and ascend to the ranks of smooth ladies' man?"

Robin blinked uncomprehendingly. "I just commented on your bruise. How did we get from that, to…whatever you're talking about now?"

"Oh, my very unbecoming black eye that stains my otherwise noble face? As I said, another scar earned on the battlefield of love. The lovely and fair Sully was my opponent this time. I must admit, her combat skills are equaled only by the bluntness of her tongue and by her devotion to her training. But all of those qualities maker her all lovelier! Her floating, so much like the butterfly and her stinging, so much like the bee! Although I do wish she would control herself, just a little. The bruise on my face is just the most visible one. After our vigorous sparring session, I felt pain all over my body and in every movement. The injuries I incur when in pursuit of a lovely maiden are not often so physical, or so severe."

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples. "Dear Naga, Sully was totally right. Talking to you is an exhausting experience." He then reached out and drank from his mug.

"Why Robin, how you wound me with those words!" Virion dramatically put a hand over his heart and recoiled in mock hurt. "'And here I thought we were comrades, friends even! Just sitting here and exchanging our life experiences and-"

"I'm going to stop you before you go into another rant about something completely unrelated to the topic at hand. Now, do you know why I called you here? You know what? I'm going to answer for you. I'm currently rooting out any potential spies within the ranks of the Shepherds by interviewing them. That, and assessing their strengths and weaknesses. I'm a very good judge of character, you know. And guess what? You're the first non-Shepherd! I guess that makes you special. Unfortunately, it also makes you the most suspicious."

Virion scoffed. "What? Me, a spy? Why, that's absolutely preposterous! Ridiculous! Absurd!"

"See? That's _exactly_ something a spy would say. The extra adjectives don't help your case. If anything, they make you look even more suspicious since you so vehemently deny the accusation. And the only reason you would so vehemently deny the accusations is because the're TRUE!" Robin stared at Virion accusingly.

The archer scoffed again. "Please, my dear Robin. I, Virion, the archerst of archers, am too honest and good looking to be a spy. Look at my noble face and ignore the black eye. Is this the face that you would associate with a lowly spy? I think not."

Robin shrugged. "Hey, I dunno what a spy would look like. A few days' worth of memories doesn't really give me much to go on. Besides, it's not like spies go around being all openly shady with a giant sign saying "I'M A SPY" or something. Because that would make my job way too easy and a lot less fun. But that's beside the point. I expect spies to be able to blend in very well with their surroundings and the people around them. Kinda like chameleons. Well, the good spies anyways. And so far, you could be a very good spy, being all airy and talking like some sort of bard who gets paid by the word. What's up with that, anyways?"

"I do not even know where to begin. Can you be more specific?"

"You know, with the flowery language and whatever? It makes it hard to tell what the hell you're talking about. It also takes you twice as long to finish a sentence. Whereas a normal person says something to get to the point, you decorate your phrases with so many adjectives, superlatives and other unnecessary tidbits that by the time you finish, the other person just looks at you in confusion or annoyance, or they look at the nearest clock wondering when you'll finish. It also makes you sound really pompous and annoying. So I ask again, what's up with that?"

Virion sounded genuinely insulted this time. "Why my good Robin! This is just my natural way of speaking, honed after years of practice to woo the fairer sex. I'll have you know it gives a sense of security to others and works wonders in higher social functions!"

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that. The only thing it serves is to distract whoever it is you're taking to because they're too busy trying to figure out…what…" Robin's eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. "So that's your game!"

"What? I would very dearly like to know what exactly you think my 'game' is."

"See? You did it again. You could've just ended your sentence after the 'what' but nooo! You had to go on and stretch it out." Robin took another sip out of his mug. "But fine, I'll humor you. Being a spy, your task is to find out vital information and divert attention from yourself. Talking in that superfluous way of yours achieves just that! The moment someone suspects you of anything, all you need to do is talk to them. As they try to figure out what you're saying underneath all of the needless additions in your speech, their attention quickly goes to the task at hand, and distracts them from trying to find out anything about you. Ha! I finally figured you out! You thought you could trick me but you'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over Robin. Or go to bed really late at night. Or, blast, how did that saying go? Whatever, the point is that I've figured you out!"

"By dear friend Robin, I may be many things, but an enemy agent I am not. Of this, you can be assured."

"Yeah, that your assurances don't really help. I mean, come on, even you have to admit that you're pretty shady. We're fighting some horrible undead things and you just _happen_ to appear at that time, trailing on of the Shepherds and just _happen_ to offer your assistance for absolutely nothing?"

"I know that I may be hard to believe, but it was just pure coincidence that events unfolded in that fashion. I like to think that the hand of fate may have guided me towards your group so that I could aid you in the struggles ahead. Besides, if we're talking about characters of questionable backgrounds and circumstances, you would arouse the most suspicion out of all of us."

Robin took another sip from his mug and laughed. "I know, right? You couldn't come up with a more suspicious character than me if you tried. I was just some guy lying in the field with no memory, no background and no excuses. Even I wouldn't trust me with that sort of lame excuse. Then BAM! I'm suddenly given the most important position within the Shepherds and put in charge of basically Ylisse's entire military and its most important people. Chrom's just lucky my story was true! If I truly was an enemy agent, everyone here would be dead like, three days ago."

"It does seem awfully convenient," agreed Virion. "However, you seem to be a good man and a good tactician. Chrom's faith in you was not unfounded. Perhaps, given your circumstances, you could also give me the benefit of the doubt?"

Robin paused and thought. After a few minutes, he sighed. "You know, I really _should_ be more thorough in my background checking, given my position and all. BUT, you do make a good point. I'm not really one to judge others when I myself have a very flimsy background. So yes, fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and allow you to stay with the Shepherds. Be warned though: you'll probably have to pick up the slack if you want to convince us of your loyalty."

"Tis not a problem! I, Virion, shall work tirelessly around camp and to ensure the safety of my fellow Shepherds. By the end of all this, I shall have secured your trust a hundred times over! Tales shall be told for thousands of years hence, of noble Virion's valiant attempts at-"

"Yeah yeah. None of that now. I just said we'll tolerate you. Don't make me regret it."

Virion bowed. "My humblest apologies."

"Thank you." Robin took another sip from his mug. "This brings us to the next point on the agenda. You're an archer, correct?"

"Indeed. The archest of archers, in fact."

"Riiight. Well, while I admit that having someone to take out enemies from afar is quite handy, I question your usefulness when engaging in close combat. Or rather, your lack of usefulness."

"Why Robin, a gifted tactician such as yourself must know that archers are best used from afar. They are not made for close quarters combat."

"Yes, but a good tactician also knows that there are no certainties on the battlefield. You may be nicely tucked away from the action, but enemy reinforcements could spring up right next to you and you'd be dead."

"True. But in this case, it would help if you assigned me a partner. They would fit the role of 'spotter' and 'guard 'at the same time. Helping me spot enemies and protecting me from incoming foes is fitting two roles with one unit, effectiveness at its finest, is it not?"

"Yes, but that would require me to divert a unit I could otherwise use on the front lines. The only reason the Risen aren't chewing on your bones right now is because Sully had to baby you while you shot Risen from the fort. That's all nice and well, but Sully could've also been attacking them instead of playing defense."

"You make fair points Robin." Virion conceded. "However, as of right now, I am the only unit – besides yourself, of course – capable of hitting enemies from a distance. I'm also quite good at it, if I do say so myself. Surely this advantage is enough to counterbalance the disadvantage of using a frontline soldier to guard me?"

"Hmmm…"

"Very well, then allow me to add another point in my favor."

"Oh?"

"Yes. As all archers, I am able to hit the enemy from afar. However, like all archers, I am also very effective at dealing with flying units, be it enemy pegasus knights or wyvern riders. Surely that is reason enough to keep me on?"

Robin looked intently at Virion before bursting into laughter.

The archer was shocked at Robin's reaction. "W-what's so funny?"

"Y-you j-just said…pfft hahaha!"

It took a few minutes before the laughter subsided.

"I'm sorry about that, but man, Virion, you sure can be funny sometimes!"

"I beg your pardon? I fail to see what you find so funny about my proposal."

"Wyvern riders."

"What about them?"

"Wyvern. Riders. WYVERN RIDERS! As in, humans riding fierce, dangerous dragons as simple mounts. That idea is so crazy it's hilarious! I probably wouldn't have believed the pegasus part either were it not for the fact that horses with wings seems plausible. That, and the fact the Ylisse has its own pegasus knight squadron. We even have some of them among the Shepherds! So, yeah. People riding flying horses? Believable. People riding dragons? CRAZY."

"But it's true! I even hear that Plegia has its own wyvern squadron to counter Ylisse's pegasus knights."

"Yeah. Sure. Alright. Tell you what: you show and shoot down a couple of these 'wyvern riders' and I won't look at you so suspiciously anymore. Deal?"

"If that is all that it takes, I shall bag ten, no, _twenty_ wyvern riders for you and show my archery skills for all to see!" Virion exclaimed confidently.

"Whatever you say Virion" Robin chuckled before downing whatever remained in his mug. "Man, need more of this stuff…"

"Excuse my curiosity, but what have you been drinking during our interview. It seems to have made you very…excitable."

"What? Oh no, that's just how I am. 'Excitable Robin' they would call me. Well, if I wasn't already 'Tactician Robin', that is. As for the drink, it's this marvelous thing called 'coffee'. Imported from Valm or some other place I can't remember. Been drinking this stuff all night in order to get through the paperwork Sully dumped on me. Good stuff."

Virion looked at the tactician incredulously. "You have been up all night, drinking nothing but coffee to get through paperwork?"

"Yep! Pretty proud of it too. Got it all checked in one go! This coffee has been keeping me going for the night and a good part of today. The only downside is that I need to keep drinking, otherwise the headaches, nausea, drowsiness and hunger kick in."

"Have you not slept?"

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! A good tactician keeps going no matter the circumstances and only stops when he collapses at his desk! Since that hasn't happened yet, I can keep at it." Robin stated confidently.

"I can't…that's absolutely…" Virion was at a loss for words. He then got up and walked to the door. "I shall get you something to drink post haste. Do not move from your desk."

"Is it coffee? Get me more coffee! I'm all out of coffee!"

When Virion returned, he handed Robin a steaming hot cup of something that wasn't coffee.

"Didn't I tell you to get me coffee? This isn't coffee."

"No, it is not. It's better!"

"Better? How?"

"It's guaranteed to make you feel better and get you through the day. Trust me. I am a connoisseur in all things tea and coffee related."

Robin looked at the cup suspiciously before shrugging. "Fine. I'll admit, it does smell good. Besides, if you do poison me, the guards will have your head."

"I would never dream of it! Now, drink up. We need our tactician at his best to ensure our survival."

"Thanks Virion." With that, Robin slowly drank the entire thing in one go. "Mm. That was quite good. What was it, anyway?"

"That was a special blend of Valmese herbal tea. Guaranteed to reenergize and revitalize the body."

"Well it certainly was good!" Robin said before yawning. "Hey, what gives? I don't feel reenergized or revitalized! All I feel is very…sleepy."

Virion gave a sheepish smile. "Yes, well, you see, the tea does make you feel better…after a short nap."

"N-nap? I don't…need a…nap. I'm perfectly f…fine…" Robin yawed again. His eyelids were feeling heavy.

"It's all for the best. You'll thank me when you'll wake up. As I said, we all need our tactician at his best. It's no good for anyone when he's about to keel over. Have a pleasant nap, Robin."

"I-I'll get…you…for…thi…zzzz"

With that, Robin was out like a light.

_Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!_


	5. Sumia

W_oo, new year and new chapter! New, extra long chapter! _

_Now, before anyone says anything, I know you don't get Sumia until the later on in the game. But she was in the barracks cutscene, so that still counts!_

* * *

_Robin was a starving man crawling in the blistering heat in some nondescript desert. No matter where he looked, all he could see was the wind blowing sand off the dunes. Sand. So much sand. Not only that, but the thirst that he logically ought to be feeling was noticeably absent. Instead, he felt an incredible hunger, being constantly reminded of it by the rumbling of his stomach. He felt as though he had been trapped in this desert for years and hadn't had a meal in decades (but kept himself surprisingly hydrated). How he was alive, he didn't know or care. All that mattered was finding some food. Any food. _

_Robin's stomach rumbled once again. He groaned. This was bad. Very, very bad. If things kept going the way they were, he could very realistically die here! Wherever "here" actually was. Not that he actually remembered or cared. In an act of desperation, Robin scooped up a handful of sand and stopped short of putting it in his mouth. For a moment, he hesitated. What was he thinking? Eating sand? That was the single dumbest idea he came up with, and he'd come up with some pretty dumbass ideas! Besides, how would sand actually help him? If anything, it'd make his hunger even worse! There had to be a better solution than this. His stomach apparently had other ideas and conveyed its displeasure by making a painful hunger pang. _

_Well then. Apparently he was going to eat sand. Maybe if he thought hard enough, he could make his brain believe that it tasted like something else and trick his stomach. Seeing no other alternative, Robin closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he wasn't eating a handful of sand. Surprisingly, it didn't taste like sand. In fact, it tasted like…pie._

_Robin tentatively opened his eyes and discovered that he was still in the desert. However, instead of the vast sand dunes that he saw before, Robin noticed that the sand had been replaced…with pies. Pies as far as the eye could see. In fact, the whole desert looked like a giant pie, with the dunes just bumps on its surface._

_If this were any other situation, Robin's mind would try to process everything that was happening (and in this case, break itself in the process). But this was not any other situation. Robin was hungry as hell and was not about to look the gift pie in the mouth. So he just ate. The desert/pie tasted surprisingly good! Each handful was a different flavor. He tasted cherry, apple, beef, pecan and many others. It was all very delicious except for the fact that he didn't feel any fuller after each handful. Then out of nowhere, Robin tasted something strange. He paused and chewed slowly, trying to figure out what it was. It tasted like…paper? Why was he suddenly eating paper flavored pie? Pies weren't supposed to taste like paper! As Robin was figuring out the mystery of the paper flavored pie, he felt a hard surface emerging underneath him and his consciousness fading…._

Robin slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he was back in his office. The second thing he noticed was that there was something in his mouth. When he looked down, he saw his desk and the various documents that lay on it. But more importantly, he noticed that there we some documents that looked as though someone chewed and then spit them out. That, and the fact that half a document was in his mouth. Well, that explained the paper flavored pies.

Robin slowly lifted his head off his desk, spat out whatever documents were in his mouth and yawed. That was possibly the best nap that he could remember. Robin made a mental note to thank Virion next time he saw him. The archer may be extravagant and pompous, but his tea did help Robin feel refreshed and rested. It also tasted great.

As Robin thought about all of this, he realized that there was a reason why he was dreaming about pies and eating paper: he was starving! In his excitement in the discovery of coffee and its magical stamina increasing effects, Robin apparently neglected to eat anything. He vaguely remembered Virion telling him as much. That would explain why he felt that the intensity of his hunger was greater than that of a ravenous wolverine. Well no matter. All he needed to do was walk into the royal dining hall and find something to eat. Being in the royal palace, there had to be plenty of high quality food and meals around.

With his mouth salivating at all the possible food, Robin walked out of his office. However, he took only a few steps before a shattering realization stopped him: he had no idea where the royal dining hall was. In fact, he didn't have any idea where anything in the castle was!

This realization hit him harder than a thoron spell. How the hell was he supposed to find anything here? When he first arrived, no one gave him any sort of tour or showed him where anything was! The only thing that even remotely qualified as a "tour" was Lissa showing him the barracks to meet the other Shepherds. Even then, it was all "here's Emmeryn in the throne room now let's navigate this giant maze of a castle to the barracks to meet the others and now here's your office bye!". The only locations that Robin could even remotely _maybe_ find was the main entrance. And that was only if he started in the throne room! The only thing he knew for real was that his office was somewhere close to both the barracks and the throne room. Maybe. Probably? It had to be. He was their new tactician and making his office reachable to both the commander and the other soldiers would make the most sense. Then again, this was a damn castle! Bigger than your average castle even. Who knows how far away "reachable distance" actually was in here?

Robin fought the rising sense of panic within him. He had to think calmly and rationally about this. Panic would get him nowhere. Panic was the enemy… But if panic was the enemy, then what was hunger? Panic distorts your thoughts and makes you think irrationally and impulsively. But hunger actually _kills you_ if left to fester. Clearly hunger was the greater enemy than panic. Panic could result in either death or life (depending on how fast you run, how fast the enemy runs, stamina, and other factors) but hunger results in nothing but weakness and death! So hunger was the greatest threat while panic was the destabilizing agent.

Robin's stomach rumbled, snapping him out of his thoughts and reminding him why he stepped out of his office and started thinking of panic and enemies in the first place. He was hungry as hell and wanted food. But he didn't know where to find food in this big ass castle. Right. That was the problem. Now to find the solution.

Robin quickly came up with several options. He could always try his luck and wander around the castle, hoping to stumble upon a kitchen or a storage area or something. But the risk in that was that it would take an unspecified amount of time and was entirely dependent on luck. Robin liked to deal with facts and certainties that he could control. Luck was something that was random, fickle and unpredictable. Plus, he didn't think he could last long enough wandering the halls by himself. He needed food here and now.

Another option was to just ask someone for directions. It was so simple. The only problem was that there was no one around to ask. Robin looked to his left, then his right, then straight ahead. Yep, the halls were emptier than his stomach. What was that all about? He thought that the castle was supposed to be bustling with activity and people. This was looking bad. He briefly entertained the thought of going around and hoping to find someone, but then dismissed it because it ran into the same problems as his first option. Okay, two options down, but the third time's the charm. That's how the saying goes. People don't just make up sayings willy nilly, they obviously have some truth to them. Now to come up wit-

"Oh? Robin? Robin! I was just looking for y-EEK!"

Robin had no idea what happened next. First he heard a voice. As he was turning around, he felt an impact. The next thing he knew, Robin was on the ground with a young woman lying on top of him.

"Ow, and here I thought I could make it a whole day without tripping…" mumbled the woman gloomily. When she looked down to see who she was lying on, her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! I am so so so sorry Robin! Sir! I-I didn't mean to fall on you! Please forgive me!"

Once they were both standing, the woman bowed her head. "I am so sorry. I had no intention of falling on you. I-I would ask you to give me another chance to prove myself, but I will understand if you tell me to pack my bags and leave the castle immediately."

"Don't worry about it! It takes more than one fall to bring down a good tact-wait a minute. Leave the castle? Why would I tell you to leave the castle?"

The woman looked as though she was about to cry. "B-because you're firing me?"

Robin looked at her quizzically. "What? I'm not firing you."

"Y-you're not?"

"No! I'm pretty sure that I don't even know you. It's not in my nature to fire people that I don't know…I think."

The woman looked at him with wide eyes before a smile spread across her face. Without warning, she then hugged Robin with a surprising amount of force.

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I swear you won't regret this sir!"

"I…already…am. You're hugging me…in full…armor. Can't…breathe…"

Realizing what he said, the woman let him go immediately. Robin staggered a bit and needed a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Alright. Before we start, let me ask you a question: why are you so formal and keep calling me sir?

"Because you're our chief tactician. Your post is higher than mine and demands I treat you with formality and respect."

"Okay. Forget that.

"I'm sorry?"

"Dispense with the formality nonsense. It's kinda weirding me out. Just call me Robin."

"If you insist…Robin."

"Thank you. Now that that's settled, I believe some proper introductions are in order. I am Robin, as you already know. To whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

The woman cleared her throat. "Not to sound impertinent, but we've already met before."

"We have?"

"Yes. I was at the barracks with the others when you were introduced to us."

"You were? Alrighty then. That makes this a bit awkward. Let me just roll past this and try to remember who you are…"

Robin's brows knitted in thought. "Let's see now… Lissa was there. The burping one was there. The prissy noble was there. I already know Sully and Virion. Hmm…"

"If you don't mind, I could always reintroduce myself."

"Shhhhh! Don't spoil it. I'm almost there…aaannd ah HA! You're the cute, clumsy one. And your name is…Sa…So…Su…mi…a. Sumia. SUMIA! Your name is Sumia!"

Robin looked at Sumia triumphantly. "See? I remember. It may take a while but I get there in the end!"

When she didn't respond, Robin came a bit closer. "Hey, are you alright? You're being awfully quite there. Woah, your face is all red! Are you coming down with something?"

Sumia looked up at him in alarm. "What? No! I-I'm perfectly healthy! It's just that your description of me is…I mean…"

"Oh sorry about that. When I have trouble remembering people's names I just remember them by their most visible characteristics. Nothing personal, but some people are good at tactics while others are good at names, you know?"

"What? Oh, yes. Of course."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Never better! Right as rain and all that! Ha ha ha…"

Robin looked at her questioningly before shrugging. "Okay then. Did you want to see me in particular or were you just passing by?"

"Oh? Oh yes, that's right! I heard you were doing a combat review of all Shepherds and firing those who didn't pass. So I thought I'd make my way here right away and make my case."

"Wow, word sure spreads fast. Okay, why don't you step into my office and-" Robin was interrupted by his stomach growling. Suddenly, he was reminded of why he stepped out of his office in the first place. The all-consuming hunger that he somehow managed to ignore in the last few minutes suddenly came back with a vengeance. There was no way he could effectively interview now. Not when he had food on his mind. But hey! He could just ask Sumia! She had to know where they kept the food.

Robin silently thanked the gods for sending him this lifeline and turned to Sumia to ask her about the kitchen-

"Shall we begin the interview? I'm sure there are things that I can do to make myself useful to the Shepherds."

-only to stop and close his mouth. Sumia was smiling at him. Now it could've been the lighting, or something in the air, or his hunger-induced lightheadedness, but Robin thought that refusing her request would be like refusing her. Then she would be sad and have the same expression she did when she thought he was going to fire her. That would, in turn, make Robin feel as though he kicked a puppy. A three legged puppy.

So he obviously had to interview her despite vicious protests from his stomach. Well, when in pursuit of the greater good (as well as effective unit cohesion), some sacrifices have to be made. Robin supposed he could see this as some sort of endurance training: how long he could function on an empty stomach before he either fainted, went on some sort of hunger rampage or started eating weird things (books and paper not included). Yes. That makes sense. Endurance training. Delaying finding food and purposely starving himself further is all part of it. Testing his limits and all that.

Having thus made up his mind, Robin smiled and invited Sumia into his office. Once they sat down, Robin got out his roster notes.

"Right. According to my notes, you are a pegasus knight. Is this accurate?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now what combat experience do you have?"

Sumia fidgeted nervously. "U-um, well…none."

Robin looked up from his notes. "No combat experience?"

"I'm afraid not.

"That's a bit odd. Why not?"

Sumia sighed. "Well, I know that I'm part of the Shepherds and that requires me to go out on sorties whenever trouble occurs, but whenever something does happen, I can't help but think that I'll just get in the way. So I just stay behind and train."

"Hm. Why do think you'll get in the way?"

"Well you saw me. I somehow manage to trip over nothing, I can't do anything right and when I try to do something, I just end up creating a big mess!"

"Come now Sumia, that's not true at all! I'm positive that there are things that you can do that others can't. You just don't notice because you're so hung up on your negative traits."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so!" Robin said confidently. "I mean sure, you may not feel that it's the right time for you to fight on the front lines. That's alright. Everyone has those worries. But there will be a moment when you feel confident enough to step out and fight. And you know what? You'll then realize that you're an integral part of the Shepherds."

"W-wow." Sumia looked at Robin with wide eyes. "You say that with so much certainty that it makes me want to believe you."

"Believe it! You're a Shepherd. That means that you have a special talent that separates you from the crowd. You just haven't discovered it yet. Besides, I'm sure your off battlefield skills can more than make up for your lack of combat experience. We'll just have to assess how. Tell me what you like to do when not training."

"Well, when I'm not on the training grounds, I like to read and see what the future has in store for me through flower fortunes."

"Alrighty then. Flower fortunes may be a bit superstitious, but as long as they put you at ease or achieve your dreams, who am I to judge what other people put their faith in? It's a motivational exercise! And as an avid reader myself, I can safely say that is a good way to broaden your horizons and learn new things. See? Your hobbies are already helping by making you a motivated, more experienced individual! What else?"

"Oh wow, I never thought of it that way. Well, I also like to help others around camp if I can. Doing things like laundry, cleaning up here and there, cooki-" a look of horror suddenly spread across Sumia's face.

"Er, Sumia? Are you alright? You've gone quiet on me."

"Oh gods! I'm sorry Robin! I have something urgent to do!" Without waiting for a reply, Sumia suddenly rushed out of Robin's office.

The tactician blinked in confusion, trying to comprehend what just happened. Robin looked at Sumia's chair, then his notes, then at the door. One minute everything was going smoothly and the next, Sumia ran out like her house was on fire. Was it something he said?

"Did…did I just end the interview? I don't remember ending the interview. But she left, so something must've happened. But what? Why did she suddenly run out of my office? What made her look so panicked? Why are there so many questions? More importantly, why am I talking to myself?"

Robin stomach gave a very audible growl. Oh right. Food. That's how this whole thing started. It probably spoke volumes about how hungry he was if his desk started to look like one big, appetizing chocolate bar. Mmmm, chocolate. He could almost taste it. Heck, maybe if he took a page from his dream and bit off a piece, it would actually taste like chocolate.

As Robin was debating whether or not he should start eating his desk, Sumia ran back in.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Robin!" she panted. "I completely forgot that I had this in the oven."

"What? Oh, hey Sumi-" Robin began to say before he froze.

There. In her hands. His eyes widened and his hands began to tremble. It was possibly the most beautiful sight that he saw within the last 48 hours. It was round and perfectly proportioned. The crust looked succulently crispy and the smell! Gods the smell! It smelled like the sweetest, most delicious thing on the entire planet. Everything about it made Robin realize how hungry he was and how amazingly tasty it would be. He could only imagine the flavors locked inside its sweet, crispy interior.

"Th-that's…Y-you…" Robin tried and failed to form a coherent sentence.

"Sorry I ran off like that, Robin. I was in the middle of cooking this pie when I heard you were assessing our usefulness in combat. I got so scared that I immediately ran off to find you, forgetting that this was sitting in the oven. I thought it would be best to get it before a fire started or something."

"That's…perfectly alright Sumia." Robin gulped. "It looks like you managed to save your pie."

"Yes!" Sumia exclaimed excitedly. "Thank the gods for small miracles. After a dozen failed attempts, I was beginning to lose hope. But I finally got it right! Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Y-yes. It certainly is." _It looks like the most beautiful thing on the planet with its perfect color and its perfect shape and its perfect stuffing and its perfect flavor and I bet it tastes as good as it looks and Gods damn it I'm so hungry that it's taking all of my willpower not to just jump and devour this thing right here and now._

"I take it you cook often?"

"Oh no! This is something I decided to pick up recently. Since I don't go fight on the front lines, I thought I'd do more back at camp and decided to try my hand at cooking."

"Based on this pie, I can tell that you have exceptional cooking skills." _Try not to look directly at it if you pretend that it's not there then it'll be easier to ignore it but what can't be ignored is the smell Gods it smells delicious! _

Sumia blushed. "Thank you Robin. Truth be told, I've lost count how many times I screwed up before getting it right."

"It's the end result that matters." Robin's throat was feeling dry. His stomach demanded sustenance! It was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on anything other than the pie in front of him.

"Would you like a piece?"

Everything stopped. Nothing mattered anymore. Sumia asked the question that he desperately wanted to hear but thought impossible. Robin looked up at her and gulped.

"Are you sure?"

The pegasus knight giggled. "Of course Robin. You haven't been very subtle. Ever since I came in here, you have been staring at my pie so very intently. Oh, and you're drooling."

Robin was too hungry and excited to be embarrassed. But he still had enough self-control to keep his composure and not throw himself at Sumia's feet and thank her over and over again. He very calmly wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Sumia. While I appreciate the gesture, I'm not sure now is the time for eating. We are still in the middle of your interview and my office doesn't make the best dining space and there is so much stuff here and do you really mean it?"

"Yes. This is the first pie that came out right and I would be grateful if you gave me your honest opinion on how it tastes."

"When you put it that way, how could I refuse? It would be an honor to be your first official pie taste tester!"

"Thank you Robin. I really appreciate it."

The tactician just nodded. This was it. The moment that he had been waiting for. All that time talking and not eating came down to this. He had managed to beat down the scourge that was his hunger long enough for the Gods to send him a reward for his efforts. And what a reward it was! He watched with bated breath as Sumia slowly cut the pie, then handed a piece to him. Oh sure, it might've been nothing more than a piece of pie, but to Robin it was the most precious thing in the world. He held it as though it could break at any minute. He took his time to soak in its texture, its smell and everything about it. Robin knew that savoring all of these details will make it taste even better.

When he could hold himself back no longer, he brought the pie to his mouth, bit off a piece and…

Five seconds passed. Then ten. Fifteen. The room was dead silent. Nothing moved. Sumia started fidgeting.

"So? What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"This…is…this is…" Robin took a deep breath. "Amazing! Superb! Divine! The epitome of culinary cuisine! This, and all every other positive adjective that you can think of! You know what? There aren't enough words in the world to describe how good this pie is! If the Gods came down to Earth and if they were pies, this would be the one pie to rule them all. All the other pies would look on in envy at your pie because it would be the most magnificent and the most excellent pie among pies. Taste buds would bow down because of the overwhelmingly tasty flavor of your pie. No. they won't bow down, they would be blown away! This is the pie that will pierce the heavens with its deliciousness! Your pie is the hurricane that knocks down all of the inferior pies and ushers in a golden age of pies! It's…it's…"

"Woah, easy there Robin!" Sumia quickly rushed to the tactician's side. "Thank you for all the compliments, but you have to calm down, otherwise you'll choke."

"Right. Right, sorry. I guess I did get a bit overexcited there. It's just…your pie is so good! I wanted to properly express just how good it was. And, let's just say this is a very overwhelming time for me."

Sumia chuckled. "Do you always get so worked up over pies?"

"Only the really good ones."

Once she made sure that Robin was alright, Sumia sat back down in her chair. Meanwhile, the tactician made sure to savor every last bit of the greatest pie he had ever had (that he could remember).

After finishing, Robin gave a satisfied sigh. "Well Sumia, I can safely say that this pie turned out pretty good."

"Yes, you made that very clear. Thank you Robin. Would you like another piece?"

Robin swore his heart skipped a few beats.

"A-are you serious?"

Sumia smiled. "Of course. You've made it quite clear how much you like it. It would be very rude of me to take that away from you."

"Sumia…will you marry me?"

"Robin!" The pegasus knight blushed furiously. "Don't joke like that! What if the others heard that? What would they think?"

"Who's joking? I'm dead serious." Robin stuffed another piece of pie in his mouth. "Your pies are the essence of perfection itself. I love them, which means that I also love you. I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with both of you. What's the problem?"

"Robin, please stop. This is embarrassing! What's more, I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

The tactician shrugged. "Suit yourself. The offer still stands though. If you ever find yourself in need of a dashing husband, I'm always available."

"Right. Now about my position with the Shepherds…"

"Oh that? Don't worry about it."

Sumia blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry about it." Robin repeated. "I'm not going to fire you. You've already proven yourself."

"I did?"

"Yep!" Robin cut himself another piece. "See, you've already proven to me that you want to help. You also said that you like to train in your spare time. When not training, you carry out some very essential tasks around camp. Finally, you have the innate ability to cook. That is one of the most important traits to have, right up there with being able to fight."

"Is cooking really so important?" asked Sumia curiously.

"Of course! It's all well and good that we have a bunch of capable fighters in our ranks. But if no one knows how to cook, we'll all die of starvation or malnutrition out on the field before we even engage the enemy. Proper meals are that important. Speaking of which, man your pie is good. Do you cook anything else?"

"Oh no. I thought I'd start with pies and then move on to other dishes once I got good enough."

"Well, I'd say you're pretty good already! But if you decide you need more practice, I'll be happy to lend my taste testing services free of charge!"

"Thank you Robin. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Since you said how important having a good meal is for the others, I'll do my best and learn how to cook the best dishes around!"

"That's the spirit! And don't worry about your lack of combat experience. My gut tells me you'll have plenty of it soon enough. My gut's never wrong! And that's not your pie talking."

Sumia got up, fiery determination in her eyes. "Thanks for the pep talk Robin. I'm off to practice and learn new recipes. When I have something new prepared, you'll be the first to know."

Robin waved after her. "We all have faith in you Sumia. All you need is to have faith in yourself!"

"I won't let you down!"

With that, Sumia left the office with a new spring in her step. She even managed not to trip over anything.

After watching her go, Robin sighed contentedly, jotted down a few notes in his roster and ate the last piece of Sumia's pie. He probably should've discussed her skills more. He also probably should've let her do the talking and he probably should've assessed her better.

But screw it. She was a pegasus knight. That meant she was fast and could fly. That was already a big tactical bonus. She could also cook one hell of a pie. And that was always very important.

* * *

_Pie-er Emblem strikes again! As always, thanks for reading!_


	6. Vaike

_Behold! I've struggled against foes including (but not limited to) life's troubles, general boredom and writer's block to bring you an UPDATE!_

_And yes, I know you don't get Vaike this early but he was also in the cutscene! _

_Comments and critque always welcome. Enjoy! _

* * *

Robin was feeling quite satisfied. And why wouldn't he feel satisfied? He got through an ungodly amount of paperwork in record time, drank some pretty good and exotic tea, had a great nap and then stuffed his face with perhaps the tastiest pie in the history of forever. Life was good. All he had to do now was…was…what _did_ he have to do now?

Robin leaned back in his chair, put his legs up on his desk and thought. Well, Chrom did mention going to Regna Ferox the next morning on some political mission. That was something. Then again, it really wasn't something that Robin thought required his time. In fact, Chrom and the others probably knew the path better than Robin did simply because they knew where to go. Robin supposed he could always draft new battle plans and strategies just in case they met trouble along the way. That actually sounded like a good idea, all things considered. Things were bad and they were probably going to get worse. Besides, Robin noticed that he wasn't the luckiest person around. Ever since Chrom found him face down in some field, Robin had faced bandits, saw the earth spit fire, saw some sort of portal in the sky, saw a masked swordsman jump out of said portal in the sky, was attacked by horrible undead abominations and had multiple near-death experiences. All that within a span of a week. So yeah. Drafting battle plans was probably the best course of action. Now he had to think of the bes-

"ENTER THE VAIKE!"

"GAH!"

A loud voice started Robin out of his thoughts. The voice also caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards in his chair. He then found himself lying on the ground with a sharp pain at the back of his head. Well this was annoying (and somewhat painful). Robin was starting to notice a pattern here. Somehow, through some diabolical mechanisms and by some inexplicable circumstances, he always ended up on the ground. That was how Chrom found him. That was how Lissa woke him up (kind of) and how he met Sumia again for the first time. Wonderful. If this kept up, he could soon take her reputation as the clumsiest Shepherd. Worst of all, that wasn't even his fault! (well, mostly. He could at least control his reactions and _try_ not to fall off the chairs that he sat in).

Robin slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for startlin' ya Robin. You alright?"

"Fine." Robin grumbled. "I'm getting depressingly used this kind of thing."

As he got up, Robin looked over and saw a shirtless muscled man in front of him. Huh. That was new. Wait, no it wasn't. Robin definitely met this character before. And his name was…

"Vaike?"

"The one and only!"

"Riiight. Well what brings you here? Actually, forget that. Let me ask you this: what's with the barging in? Don't you ever knock? I could've been doing something very important that required peace, quiet and intense concentration. And then here you are with your loud voice and your not knocking on the door. What's up with that?"

Vaike stepped back at the unexpected barrage of questions. "Well…I…uh…your door was open?"

"So what? Someone may have forgotten to close it, or I could've been hot in my office. There could be countless reasons why my door was open. That still doesn't mean you can just come in here and be all shouting and stuff. I even have a sign outside my office telling people to knock!"

Vaike looked at Robin. Then at the door. Then back at Robin. "No you don't."

"…I don't?" Robin walked over and looked at his door. Then outside his office. It was true. There was no trace of any sign.

"Huh. I swear I put up a sign. It seemed like such a good idea. Then again, I wanted my door to be open to all so that I everyone felt welcome…" Robin kept muttering as he walked back to his desk. "Note to self: make some sort of sign asking people to knock before they enter."

After making his note, Robin looked up and smiled. "Well, it seems like I don't have a sign after all. I thank you for bringing this to my attention Vaike."

"Um…you're welcome?"

"Great! Now what brings you to my humble office?"

Vaike was momentarily confused at the sudden change in conversation. However, he quickly recovered.

"The Vaike heard that you were callin' up all the Shepherds into your office for somethin'. And I thought that whatever it is, it can't be complete without ol' Teach! So here I am."

"I can see that. Alrighty then, let's get started. Just tell me about yourself. What do you do? What's your role around here? Why do you refer to yourself in the third person and don't wear a shirt?"

"All good questions! Alright, let Teach take you to class on what Teach does around here. Firstly, the Vaike's the army's fighter. One of the strongest, in fact."

"That's quite a bold claim."

"And it's all true, my tactician friend! Thanks to countless hours of trainin' and an intense regimen, the Vaike can now hit harder than an ogre. I mean, look at these muscles!"

Vaike then proceeded to strike various poses and showed of his biceps.

Robin eyed Vaike curiously. "Hmm. I suppose your muscles are bigger than that of the average warrior. Certainly bigger than mine. It would make sense that you would hit your enemies harder than say, me. But claiming to be one of the strongest Shepherds when we have people like Chrom in our army? I dunno. Speaking of which, you're well acquainted with Chrom aren't you? Fought together? Trained together? Can you hold your own in a one on one fight with him?"

"Har! You bet! The Vaike and Chrom are rivals. Archrivals even! So every chance we get, it's all spar spar and spar some more! Teach can't even count how many times we trained together."

"That's nice. So of all these times you guys sparred, how many times did you win? Or did all those matches just end in draws?"

"Err, well, the Vaike totally wins…once in a while…every 5 matches or so?"

Robin frowned. "I would be more inclined to believe that if you didn't end that phrase with a question mark. But, I will give you the benefit of the doubt because Chrom is freakishly strong. I mean, do you see what happens when that guy trains?"

Vaike laughed. "See it? Heck, ol' Teach is usually in the middle of that whole thing! I usually don't pay that much attention, but when we're all done training, a whole lotta stuff ends up being broken. Trainin' dummies, practice equipment, Chrom even managed to knock a door clean off its hinges a few times!"

"Yes, I'm aware. I saw the amount of money that goes to repairing the training grounds and replacing equipment. Gods, do you know what percentage of the haildom's revenue goes towards repairs and replacements on the training grouds? I'll tell you: a very big one! Looking over the country's expenses made me want to cry since we're practically bleeding money. Money that could've otherwise gone towards new weapons, tomes, tonics, staves, office stuff…" Robin now had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Robin? You there?"

"Hmm? Oh Vaike! Hey! Uh, what were we talking about again?"

"Me trainin' with Chrom and my strengths...I think."

"Right! So we've established that you can hold your own against Chrom. Sort of. Now about the others? I'm pretty sure the others are no joke when it comes to physical combat. What about Frederick? He seems pretty big, and I'm almost sure that it's not just his armor."

"Robin, Chrom and the Vaike are sworn archrivals. We're destined to fight and better each other for all eternity! So most of the time, I've been fightin' with him. But when he's off doing his leader-type things, ol' Teach does mix it up a little. Gotta admit, don't think I've fought Frederick yet. That one never seems to be free. And when he is, it's during his 'Fanatical Fitness Hour', after which everyone's dead tired. But I have fought Sully before! More so recently too."

"Sully, huh? Well, she's definitely one of the stronger Shepherds I met recently. You say you fought her often?"

"Yep! The past few days Sully's been hittin' the training grounds like a woman possessed. She's been challengin' all sorts to spar with her. It's gotten real intense, like somethin's changed and she needs to prove herself by fightin' everyone in sight. Weird huh?"

Robin laughed nervously. "Yeah, totally weird. I don't know what happened but I definitely have nothing to do with it. She probably just felt she had to prove something to herself. Yeah, that's it! Speaking of Sully, I see you got a bunch of nasty looking bruises on your body. Her doing?"

"That's right!" Vaike proclaimed proudly. "I gotta say, fightin' with Sully's been almost as intense as fightin' with Chrom. Ol' Teach actually took some hard hits that needed healin'."

"Yeah, no kidding. That brings to mind another question: why don't you ever wear any armor? Or a shirt or something? Surely wearing armor has more benefits that simply running around shirtless?"

"Ehh. The Vaike's never been much of a fan or armor. That stuff's way to heavy and noisy and gets in the way. The Vaike prefers to travel light and hit hard! Besides, Teach didn't get this body by hiding behind some silly armor. The way I see it, the more punishment I take, the more punishment I can withstand and dish out! Look at this. Teach's all covered in these bruises and I'm still standing here smilin' and talking to you."

"So you're saying you can withstand more pain because you slowly get used to it, huh? That sounds dangerous and painful. I wouldn't personally subscribe to that theory but it seems interesting nonetheless."

"The Vaike senses your doubt. Then let's have a little demonstration. I'll stand right here and you hit me in the chest with all your strength! Watch ol' Teach take your hit without even a cringe or grimace."

"I don't think that's really nec-"

"Aw, don't be like that! C'mon Robin, let Teach take you to class and impart his hard earned wisdom upon you."

The tactician chuckled. Well, when you put it that way. Who am I do disregard free wisdom?"

"That's the spirit!" Vaike exclaimed enthusiastically. He then stuck his chest out and put his hands on his hips. "Now hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"

"Firing away now." Robin took a deep breath, ran towards Vaike, swung, and…

True to his word, Vaike didn't flinch. His smile didn't falter even the slightest bit.

"Har! See that? Didn't feel a thing! I-Robin? What's wrong? You don't look so good."

Indeed, the tactician had a curious expression on his face. It seemed like a mix of shock and pain. Before Vaike could ask any more questions, Robin suddenly clenched his hand and let out a loud, pained shout.

"ARGH! Gods damn it! My hand!"

"Robin! What happened!?"

"Urgh. I feel like I just punched a stone wall and all the bones in my hand just shattered. Damn Vaike, what the hell are you made of?!"

"Well I'm glad you asked! The Vaike takes special care to-wait, No! Robin, you're hurt pretty bad. Stay here and lemme fetch a healer for ya right now."

"Th-thanks, but that won't be necessary."

"You sure?" Vaike asked uncertainly.

"Heh, a good tactician plans for even the most unprobable circumstances." Robin winced as he searched for something in his coat with his good hand. He eventually pulled out a bottle, removed the cork with his teeth and downed it all in one go. After a finishing, he gave a disgusted grunt.

"You know, I'll never understand why concoctions always taste so gross. I mean, it's such a common healing item you'd think they'd at least make it taste better or something. I'm sure that if it tasted like strawberries, I would be much more willing to drink them."

"The Vaike knows what you're talking about all too well. During all those epic fights with Chrom, Teach got many wounds that were too minor for healers. So more often than not, I was gulpin' down some dishwater tastin' concoctions. No matter how many times ya drink 'em, the taste never gets any better."

"Yeah, no kidding." Robin carefully moved his hand and fingers. "Alright, looks like healing's kicking in. Hand should be good as new in a couple of hours."

"That's good to hear. Sorry that got kinda out of hand there."

"What? Oh, don't worry about it! It was a valuable learning experience."

"It…was?"

"You bet! My sword hand's gonna be fine and I got some valuable info on your strengths and how to use you out in the battlefield. A fine days' work, I'd say!"

"We're quite optimistic, ain't we? Glad I could help."

"Great. You know what? I've thought of something and now I need to test it. You mind?"

"No problem. The Vaike is always ready to lend a hand! Waddya need?"

"I need to hit you again."

Vaike blinked. "Really? After what just happened? You sure that's a good idea Robin?"

"Come on, Vaike. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice! I'm also not going to hit you as hard. Besides, this'll help me test out a theory that I came up with."

"Well…alright. The Vaike will oblige since he trusts ya. And as long as it helps ya with them theories you come up with." He then stood in the middle of the room and prepared himself. "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright." This time, Robin didn't run and swing. Instead, he stood in front of Vaike, channelled some energy into this hand and made a fist. "Get ready. Here comes a THUNDER PUNCH!"

As soon as Robin's fist made contact with Vaike's chest, the latter gave a surprised yelp and fell on the ground, twitching occasionally.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked! You alright there, Vaike?"

As Robin helped him up, the fighter groaned. "God's beards Robin! Whaddya hit me with? It hurt pretty bad and makes me feel all…tingly."

"Heh, sorry about that. I just channelled some magic energy into my fist before I hit you. So you just experienced my patented Thunder Punch. It's a good thing I didn't hurt my tome hand, otherwise we never would have made this amazing discovery!"

"Wow, that's mighty impressive Robin. Ya plannin' to go melee now?"

"Not really. This is more for an 'oh crap I have no sword and my tome burned' type of situation. I still prefer cutting bandits with my trusty sword and blasting them with a tome."

"Fair 'nough. Wait a minute, you _just_ made that thing up? Ain't that a bit dangerous?"

"Don't worry, I didn't channel _all _my magic energy into the hit. Just a little bit. I would never try out something dangerous on you guys! Contrary to popular belief, I'm a tactician, not insane. Besides, this little experiment helped me learn something else about you."

"Really?"

"Yep! You can take physical hits like a champ, but not so much when it comes to magic."

"Huh. I suppose that's true. Teach's been trainin' for a while, but magic's always hurt a lot more than regular weapons."

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out. Aw, look at us bonding! All I need is one more test to run and we're done!"

Vaike laughed heartily. "I guess it is bondin', in a way. Whaddya need?"

"Oh, nothing major. I just need some way to test your strength." Robin opened his closet. "I swear I have something in here, like a bag, or a board or something for you hit…"

As the tactician rummaged through his closet, Vaike looked around the room. He got an idea once his eyes settled on something.

"Hey Robin, ya don't need to go looking for anthin' in the closet. Teach can show ya exactly how strong he is right here, right now!"

"Really? How do you propose to do that?"

"Like this. IT'S VAIKE TIME!"

Before Robin could react or even turn around, he heard a loud, crashing sound behind him. _I could just not turn around and walk away right now. _That was an option. Not one he would take, but it was there. Of course, Robin liked to face problems and solve them as soon as possible, no matter how bad they were. With this in mind, he slowly turned his head and prepared for the worst.

"Oh no." It was bad. Very, very bad. No, it was worse than bad. It was both bad and terrible. It was terribad! Because right there, in front of his eyes, stood Vaike. But that's not what made it bad. What made it bad was that…

"You broke my desk!"

Vaike grinned. "That's right! Look at that. Split that thing in two with only my bare hands! Does that prove Teach's strength of what?"

"You BROKE my DESK!"

"Yeah! See, 'cause it was the onl-"

"YOU BROKE MY DESK!"

Now, Vaike wouldn't call himself the smartest or the most intuitive member of the Shepherds, but even he could sense that something was wrong. When he looked over at Robin, he noticed that the tactician was glaring at him. But it was no ordinary glare. It was one of the coldest, most intense glares that Vaike had ever experienced. And he had his fair share of glares! Vaike swore that the temperature in the room dropped because of the coldness of the glare he was currently receiving.

"I should fire you for this." Robin muttered darkly.

"What!? Why? Because of the desk? Can't you just buy a new one?"

"A new one?! That desk was one of a kind! Made purely of imported wood from the furthest regions of Valm, specially crafted by specialist desk makers that have been crafting fine wooded desk for centuries and enchanted by the best mages to keep it brand new! It's also the exact size for all my needs. Wide enough to keep all my papers while at the same time keeping everything within arm's reach! It's a special, unique, one of a kind desk that can never be made ever again!"

Vaike gulped nervously. "R-really?"

Robin remained silent. "I don't know. Maybe? I'd like to think so. It does make it sound special, doesn't it? But that's not the point!"

"Wait, if that ain't the point, then why're you so angry? Ya can always buy a new one, right?"

"I suppose. And I guess you can be a useful asset on the battlefield. But the same time, you can't just go around breaking people's things. So here's what's gonna happen: I'm putting you on probation."

"Probation?"

"Yes. Probation. From now on, I'm going to watch your performance and decide whether I should fire you or not. If you do good, then you'll stay. But if you do something dumb, then you're out. Simple, isn't it?"

"…all this because I broke your desk?"

"It's part of my new office. I take my office things very seriously. Besides, don't think of this as your probation period, think of it as a self-improvement exercise. You either become better or you get fired. What better motivation do you need?"

"Uh…"

"Well this has been fun, but unfortunately I'm going to have to shoo you away because I have to prepare for tomorrow's march. It's been good to meet you Vaike. Drop by anytime and remember to do your best! Okay, bye!"

Robin pushed Vaike out of his office and closed the door behind him. He then turned around and sighed at the mess. His papers and books where lying everywhere, there were ink stains on the floor and wood all over his workspace. He spent hours getting everything nice and neat too.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Robin? You in there?"

"Come in, Chrom."

"Thanks, I just wanted to see if…you're…what happened here?"

Robin sighed. "Oh nothing. Just Vaike."

"Did 'ol Teach' try to show you his strength by breaking your desk in two?"

"Yeeep."

Chrom chuckled. "Cheer up Robin. I'll give you a requisition paper and you can order yourself a brand new, fancy desk. I'm sure it'll get here by the time we return from Regna Ferox too."

"Well, that does make feel a little bit better. Thanks Chrom."

"Well now that that's settled, want to get some food before we hit the road?"

"Sure. I'm always up for some food."

Robin felt better. Much better, in fact. Chrom had a point. Robin would pick a fine desk with some office ornaments and go off for this diplomatic thing in Regna Ferox. By the time they would get back, his office would have more stuff in it and look new and awesome and great. Robin just had to be patient. They wouldn't be gone for long anyway. This was just a simple diplomatic mission. What could possibly happen between now and then?


	7. Stahl

_You know that feeling when you want to write but life gets in the way? I don't care for it. _

* * *

Robin was in a bad mood. It wasn't because they were now camping and living outdoors without such luxuries as beds, mattresses or heating, or because he still remembered his broken desk back in his office (though that still put a damper on his mood whenever he thought about it). It wasn't even the ravenous groups of undead (or Risen, as they've come to be officially called) that started appearing all over the place that got him in a bad mood (because unlike with regular, living soldiers, Robin didn't feel bad when he killed Risen. Quite the opposite in fact. Robin felt like he was doing a public service every time he cut down/burned/shocked and otherwise removed a squad of Risen. Because after the harrowing, life or death battle was over, returning them to Naga knows where they came from was his feel good deed of the day). No, all that was not why he was in a bad mood. The reason why Robin was in a bad mood was because of his tent. Or, more specifically, the lack of space in his tent.

When Robin arrived in Ylisstol and was shown his office, he quickly got used to all the space and luxury. But mostly the space. In his office, he had a nice comfy chair, multiple shelves filled with books and most importantly, a big desk that fit all his papers, documents and other miscellaneous knickknacks. Gods he missed his office desk. Now that the Shepherds have hit the road, he didn't have all that. What he did have was a small plank of wood, attached to other small planks of wood and supported by four smaller planks of wood that he had to pass off as a desk. And that would've been fine if it was still the early days. Days when the Shepherds consisted of himself, Chrom, Frederick and Lissa. Those days were much simpler. There was no need for complicated strategies or thought-out manoeuvres. The entire battle could be won by telling Lissa to stay back, paring up with Chrom and sending Frederick straight into the enemy. Come to think of it, he and Chrom were only needed to clean up the stragglers. Frederick was amazingly efficient at taking out whatever enemies were unlucky enough to get in his way (then again, Robin shouldn't be too surprised, considering it's _Frederick_ and the knight's almost obsessive need to do things to match his insanely high standards, whether that be clearing pebbles or killing things).

Those were the days. Literally days, because later on, Robin had met Sully and Virion. And a few days after that, he found himself in the capital and was introduced to a bunch of new Shepherds. Now he had to take into account everyone's strengths, weaknesses, weapon conditions and a bunch of other things. All those statistics and draft battle strategies required paper. Lots and lots of paper. He also needed quills, ink and most importantly, a spacious desk to write all this stuff down. All that he had in his office. Now that he was out in the field, the only thing Robin lacked was a proper desk. But that was perhaps the most important thing because as it was, he couldn't work properly on his tiny excuse for a desk. This problem was usually remedied by working in the command tent. But sometimes, the command tent got too much traffic and Robin had to go back to his tent. Once there, he would try to organize his papers and draft something…before quickly giving up in frustration and wandering outside.

This was exactly what he was doing now. After another fruitless attempt at working in his tent and once again entertaining the thought of stealing the work table from the command tent, Robin decided the best course of action was to get some fresh air. At least it was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the sounds of people sparring were in the air. What more could a person ask for? Well, aside from a proper work desk…and maybe some better tomes, and a better sword and maybe-

"Oh, Robin! Yoo-hoo! Robin!"

A voice snapped him out his wishful thinking. The tactician looked around to see Sumia running toward him with a basket in her hands.

"Sumia! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"

The pegasus knight smiled. "Oh, well actually…"

But Robin's tactician's senses tuned out what Sumia said. As a tactician, he was responsible for the wellbeing and alivestaying of the army. His job was to solve problems on the battlefield (and some off it too, apparently) and plan for all possible situations. Where possible, he was also supposed to spot where problems could arise and make sure prevent them. This was one such moment. He saw Sumia. She was kind and sweet but the girl had an almost unnatural ability to trip on the most mundane things, if anything at all! (Although no matter how many times she fell or how bad she hurt herself, she never had any bruises or lasting damage. How did she manage that? Robin made a mental note to pursue this line of thinking at a later time). But at this moment, he also saw a twig in her path. If she was anyone else, she would just walk over it at that would be that. But she wasn't anyone else. She was Sumia. And given her "talent", Robin could already see where this was headed. Naturally, his mind started frantically coming up with ways to prevent the upcoming disaster. This was the tactician's curse. While he was gifted with tactical skills that allowed him to foresee and plan for almost any outcome, the downside was that it also caused him to think of all these plans in situations that would otherwise require more action and less thought. Fortunately, in such occasions, his instincts took over and his body sprang into action. Unfortunately, while his head was calm and rational, his instincts leaned more towards impulsivity and tended to have a lack of self-preservation. This usually resulted in Robin finding himself in situations with varying degrees of hurt.

Like now. Before he knew what happened, Robin found himself lying on the ground (yet again) with his head hurting (also again), his hands stretched above him holding Sumia's basket and Sumia lying with her eyes shut on top of him. Robin sighed. Gods, barring the pretty lady lying on top of him, this situation was becoming depressingly familiar.

Meanwhile, Sumia tentatively opened her eyes when the expected impact with the hard ground didn't happen.

"Wha-? Robin?"

The tactician smiled. "Hey Sumia! We really do have to stop meeting like this. It'll give others the wrong idea."

The pegasus knight looked confused for a moment. Upon realizing the position they were in, a blush quickly appeared on her face and she hurriedly got on her feet. After apologizing and helping Robin up, Sumia sighed sadly.

"I'm so, so sorry! Robin, I swear I didn't-"

"It's fine! I'm fine. You don't have to apologize so much."

"But still…"

"Sumia, I assure you that everything's good. Don't worry about it."

"I-if you say so."

"I do."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Well, my nose hurts a bit, but there's no blood so it's cool. Now let's just wait until the world stops being all spinny. Wait for it…There. Back to normal. See? Everything's all back to normal."

Sumia giggled. "Wow, Robin. Nothing gets you down, does it?"

"Oh no, there are definitely things that bum me out. I just choose not to dwell on them. It helps." Robin then noticed that he was still holding Sumia's basket. "Oh, I should probably hand this to you now, huh?"

"Actually, that's why I wanted to see you."

"It is?"

"Yes. I wanted to give it to you and get your honest opinion."

"My opinion?" Robin removed the cloth on the basket. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside it. "Sumia. Is that…is that what I think it is?"

"Yep! Fresh out of the oven and made specifically for you!"

Robin gulped. Inside the basket lay another one of Sumia's pies. It looked just as pretty and delicious as the last one. Until now, Robin didn't notice the mouth-watering aura coming from the basket. Now that he did, his mouth started salivating uncontrollably.

"S-Sumia. I…I don't know what to say. You honor and flatter me by giving me another one of your amazing and tasty and delicious pies! You said you baked this specifically for me?"

"That I did! After all, you very kindly agreed to be my official taste tester, did you not?"

"I did, didn't I? And can I just say that was possibly the greatest decision I made in my life. Your pie smells soooooooooooo good!"

Sumia smiled. "I'm glad. And…well…um…"

Robin tore his gaze from the pie. "What's wrong?"

The pegasus knight shifted uncomfortably. "I also wanted so apologize for not taking part in that last skirmish against the Risen. I-I thought that if I saw how the more experienced Shepherds fought, I could learn a few things myself. And I didn't want to get in the way of our first combat mission. I'm sorry."

"Aw, come now, Sumia. Don't be so hard on yourself. If you felt the time wasn't right for you, then it wasn't right. It's always better to sit back and watch rather than rush out recklessly. Heck, that skirmish was actually pretty tough! You saw how many of us needed patching up afterwards? I don't think I could've forgiven myself if you, knowing that you weren't ready, fought with us and got hurt, or worse."

"Really? You're not angry? Or disappointed?"

"No and no. In fact, I'm quite proud."

"Proud?"

"Yep! It takes courage to admit that you aren't ready and to sit back. You know your limits and want to improve before fighting for real. I respect that."

"Oh wow. I never thought of it that way…" Sumia was quiet for a moment before looking up with renewed energy. "Thank you, Robin. You always have a way of making me feel better."

"Another one of my gifts, apparently. Heh. Maybe after all this is said and done, I could start giving motivational speeches around Ylisse."

"Hee hee. If you do, I'll attend every one!

"It would be nice to have a friendly face in the audience." Robin chuckled. "I'd love to sit and chat with you all day Sumia, but I feel that your pie is getting cold out here. I must withdraw to my tent and enjoy its flavor in private. Only then can I truly articulate my thoughts and give you my report. But judging from the smell alone, I can already tell it's going to be great! Is it raspberry? No, apple! Cherry?"

Sumia laughed. "Cherry. You're always so dramatic when it comes to pie, Robin. I'll be waiting for your final judgement. It should be better since it only took me seven tries this time! Now, I think I'll train a little bit and try my hand at other flavors."

"It's not dramatic, it's being honest! I cannot stress that enough. And only for your pies, Sumia."

Robin waved goodbye to the pegasus knight and quickly made his way back to his tent. He didn't stop for nothing. Not when people tried to talk to him. Not when a pile of crates blocked his path. Not even when he almost ran into Frederick. Nothing was going to stop Robin from getting to his tent and enjoying the deliciousness of Sumia's pie!

Once safely inside his then, Robin made preparations. He pushed all of the papers off his (pitifully tiny) desk, carefully took the pie out of the basket, placed it on the desk, took the good cutlery out of his coat, wrapped a napkin around his neck, cut a slice and prepared his taste buds for another glorious trip into-

"Um, Robin? Are you there?"

-Only to freeze, holding the slice of pie a few inches from his mouth. Typical. This was just so godsdamned typical! Something always came up just when he was about to do something he enjoyed. It was always "Robin! Our scouts have seen new enemy activity on the horizon and here's the written report…in triplicate" just when he was about to have dinner/lunch/breakfast, or "Robin! Emergency strategy meeting, pronto!" when he was getting ready for bed or, worst of all, "I'm sorry sir, the price of this Arcthunder tome has just increased a hundred percent" when he was seconds away from buying said Arcthunder tome! Robin wondered why it was always bad news and always when he was about to relax. Why could it never be good news? Why wasn't it ever "Robin, you'll never believe it! That massive horde of enemies in front of us all died of dysentery!" or "Thank you so much for saving our sorry hides! Why don't you help yourself to this stash of ancient and powerful magic tomes that we just happen to have in our possession"?

But alas, the world was cruel and liked to see Robin suffer (or work himself silly). That brought his thoughts back to his current predicament. He was seconds away from enjoying (yet another) delicious pie sent from the heavens. But there was also someone at his tent, probably in need of assistance of some sort. What was he to do? What was more important? The most delicious smelling, mind blowing and mouth-watering pie sitting right in front of him or someone in need of help? Well, that was a dumb question with a very clear answer. But Robin was a tactician first and an enjoyer of pies…not first, but it was high up there! So with a heavy sigh, he put the pie back in its basket and tried to focus on whoever it was who came to see him and not on the thing he would much rather be eating.

"Yes, come in."

A knight in green armor walked in.

"You're Stahl, correct?"

"That's right."

"Come in and take a seat."

Stahl looked around Robin's tent. "There, uh, don't seem to be any more chairs."

Robin looked around his tent. "Huh. You appear to be correct. I could've sworn I brought another chair in here. Eh, no matter. We're right next to the supply tent anyway. I'm sure there's some spare chairs there."

"Alright. Be right back."

Stahl left and returned to Robin's tent a few seconds later. "Where should I put it?"

"Put what?"

"The chair?...That you made me get?"

"Hmm? Oh right! I totally remembered what I did with the other chair I brought it! Turns out this tent has only so much space and between my sleeping area, my desk, that corner where I keep my weapons and all the paperwork I have, there's only enough room for one chair. That's the one I'm sitting in, if you're wondering. So, I guess I'm saying that you've been demoted to stool. I'm sure the supply tent has plenty of those too."

Stahl blinked. "Uh, alright. I'll get a stool then."

The slightly confused knight left and returned a few seconds later holding a stool.

Robin smiled. "Wonderful! Now just put in over here where there's no papers lying around and we can get started."

"Okay." Stahl did as he was instructed. "Incidentally, why do you have so many papers in here?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer before stopping. He then thought for a moment. "You know what? I'm not entirely sure. Before it was just reports and battle tactics. I drafted a few plans and kept them around just in case, you know? Then things kinda spiralled and before I knew it, all the useless papers got mixed up with the important papers and now I can't really tell where anything is anymore!"

Stahl was confused at how cheerily the tactician answered. "Not to sound disrespectful, but doesn't it bother you how…disorganized it is in here? It must be difficult to find what documents you need."

"Oh, it drives me nuts! Yesterday, I tried doing a bit of organizing. I ended up finding most of the papers relevant to the previous battle. I even stacked them up in a nice pile too! Put it in a corner and everything. The good news was that I had an organized pile of documents. The bad news was that it took a day of wadding though all the papers in here. Of course, by then a bunch of new reports, updates and other things came in and new strategies had to be drafted. When I was done, it was back to square one. Well, square negative one since there was more new paperwork than there was organized paperwork."

Robin grinned. Stahl stared.

"Don't give me that look! If you must know, I take care of the important stuff in the command tent. There, things are neatly organized in piles and structured according to type of file, date created and future use."

"Wow, that's quite impressive. But how you get from that to…"

"This unholy mess that's in my tent? A good question! The answer is thus: I have a system by which I do my paper related things. I can draft and organize anything into a neat, clean pile at the end of the day. All I require is a chair, writing utensils and a proper desk. As you can see, I have most of those things." Robin pointed to his desk. "THIS is the problem. With so little space, the system breaks down. I can't shuffle papers and keep multiple piles. I can't push documents that aren't important away and focus on the ones that require immediate attention. When I do, everything falls on the floor! When I try to things up, more things end up on my desk and on the floor and sometimes the ink spills and I have barely enough space to keep my quills and I don't even know where to keep the candle and I CANNOT WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS!"

Robin paused, took a few deep breaths after his outburst and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry about that. Just thinking about it makes me a little frustrated."

Stahl remained silent. After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "If this bothers you so much, wouldn't it be easier to just…buy a desk for yourself?"

"Stahl, do you know nothing about life? That's the obvious and easy way out. And since life hates the obvious and easy way out, it's impossible. I've checked our accounts. All of our money goes on new training equipment and weapon upkeep. Since we're not bandits, we can't just raid and pillage every village and merchant we come across. And unless our enemies start crapping gold when they die, we're stuck in our current financial situation. Besides, it isn't all bad. The command tent has a desk and that's enough, right?"

"I guess?"

"That's the spirit! But enough about me. Let's talk about you. What do you need?"

"Oh, right. I initially came to talk to you about the after action report and my performance."

Robin looked confused. "The what, now?"

"You know. Where you write down how each Shepherd did in the last battle, areas of strength, things that need improvement, suggestions and all that?"

"Hmm, you mean the OPERA?

It was Stahl's turn to look confused. "Opera? I personally prefer the orchestra but I'm not sure what that's got to do with my combat assessment."

"No, not 'opera', OPERA. You know? My Observation Performance Evaluation Results Assessment? OPERA. But 'After Action Report' does sound better. More official. So that's what we're calling it from now on! Thanks Stahl."

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Right, now where did I put that thing?" Robin started rummaging through all the papers on his desk and floor. "Requisition papers…inventory…_Anna's Amazing Commodities Weekly_….shopping list…weather report…_Desk Magazine Monthly_…Bear with me here, Stahl. I know I have that thing here somewhere…"

As the tactician was busy sifting through the sea of papers around him, Stahl picked up on something. It was a smell. But not any smell, it was something sweet, tasty and absolutely heavenly! It was food! And judging from how good it smelled, it was probably very, very, good. He just had to find out what it was.

"Robin, do you smell that?"

"Smell what? The only thing I can smell is paper an-hey! My _Apocalypse Contingency Plans A to F_! I'd wondered where this thing went off to. Awesome! Now if only I could find the M to T draft. Or the Z edition, I suppose, since Risen are zombies…I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Really? Don't you smell it? The scent of some delicious food. Judging from the smell, I'd say it's a…baked good. A pie, to be exact. Smells like cherry. Or maybe grape. Blueberry?"

Robin stopped looking though his papers. He looked at Stahl, who was sniffing the air to determine what he was smelling. Robin then looked at his basket, where Sumia's pie was still sitting. Then to Stahl. Then back at the pie. Huh. Here he was facing yet another dilemma. On the one hand, he really, _really_ liked Sumia's pies. On the other hand, here was Stahl, a fellow Shepherd and a friend, asking (or heading that way) for a piece of Sumia's (guaranteed delicious) pie. Was Robin a man who would refuse a friend's wish? Stahl was also probably hungry and-wait a minute.

Robin looked at the knight. "Stahl, you aren't hungry by any chance, are you?"

"Starving." As if to reinforce this point, Stahl's stomach gave a very audible growl.

"Didn't you _just_ have lunch? Maybe less than an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but that was so long ago. Besides, that wasn't nearly enough to fill me up. I skipped breakfast today because no one told me about our expedition. So, technically, I'm missing lunch since the food that I ate before was there to replace breakfast."

"That's…Ok. Sure. Why not? If you're that worried about it, don't. Breakfast wasn't all that. Just pancakes with maple syrup, bread, butter, jam, eggs of all shapes and sizes…Mmmm. Now that think about it, breakfast was pretty damn good! Sorry you missed it."

Stahl groaned. "Man, that sounds sooo good! Now I feel even worse, and hungrier!"

"Hey, don't feel bad! Dinner's in, like…some hours! And you can always remember the meal we had in the capital to keep you satisfied. Gods it was good."

"Yeah, it sure was. We had a whole selection of meat to choose from. And the gravy was out of this world."

"It _was_ good, wasn't it? Those royal chefs sure know what they're doing in there. The ham was especially tasty. I think I heard it was honey baked. And remember the dessert?"

"Oh gods. The fudge. So sweet. So good."

"Mmmm…fudge."

"Hey, you know what would great? Honey baked fudge."

"Or…fudge covered ham."

"Mmmmmm."

Both men became silent as the thoughts of various different foods ran through their minds. Robin noticed that the thoughts were actually making him hungry despite also having eaten lunch about an hour ago. He once again looked at Stahl. The knight had a faraway look in his eyes and a little drool coming out of his mouth. Robin then looked at his pie and made a decision. He really couldn't leave another appreciator of food hanging like that. Besides, the pie was getting colder the longer this thing lasted.

"Stahl?"

"Yes? What is it…giant…talking ham?"

Robin slowly slid back in his chair. "Hey now, I'm not a giant talking ham. I'm Robin. Your tactician and someone who wouldn't appreciate you trying to eat me."

Stahl shook his head and chuckled embarrassedly. "Heh, sorry Robin. Sometimes my thoughts get away from me."

"Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us. Now, I have a solution to your little problem right here." Robin slowly took out the pie and put in on the table. "Tada! Feast your eyes and your stomach!"

And did he ever feast his eyes. The Stahl stared at the pie with wide eyes and an open mouth for a good minute or two. When the silence hit the three minute mark, Robin got impatient.

"Right. That's enough staring dumbly at the pie. Do you want some?"

Stahl's head shot up and he stared at the tactician. "A-are you sure? I can have some?"

"Of course." Robin cut a slice and handed it to Stahl. "Enjoy! I can guarantee you that it will be exquisite."

"Wow, thanks Robin!"

"I gotta warn you though, this pie is like a bomb."

"A bomb?"

"Yes, in that it will BLOW YOUR TASTEBUDS AWAY!"

"Oh, alright."

Both men then proceeded to bite into their pies. Robin let the taste engulf him. It was sweet, smooth and as delicious as he thought it would be. Then again, judging from the last one, Sumia sure had a knack for making amazing baked goods. That, or he just enjoyed pie more than the average person. Who knew? The important thing was that, judging by the look on his face, Stahl seemed to be enjoying the pie as much as Robin was.

When they both finished, Stahl sighed in contentment. "That was some good pie, Robin. Did you make it yourself?"

"Heh, I wish. Unfortunately I have not the culinary skills to make pies this good…I don't think. Having this 'amnesia' really doesn't do wonders for you, especially when it comes to the skills you think you should be able to do. Hmm, I should try my hand at cooking sometime! Imagine if I could re-create something this good. There would be pies forever!"

"Mm. If you want, I could always give you some tips."

Robin looked at Stahl incredulously. "You cook?"

"Yeah. Is it so surprising?"

"No…well, sort of. I just wasn't expecting it, I suppose. Thanks Stahl. When I have some free time and decide to try my hand at cooking, I'll let you know."

"Looking forward to it. Who knows? Maybe together, we'll unlock new recipes and make even greater tasting food."

"Heh, one can always dream. Now then, let me see if I can find the last battle report. I sense that I am close to finding it here…" Robin tossed a few papers and piles aside before suddenly clutching a piece of paper and waving it in the air.

"HA!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "I _knew_ I had it in here! You never believed me but it's totally here! Read it and weep!"

Stahl looked around the tent. "Um, Robin? Who are you talking to?"

"Hmm? Oh…uh, you? Sorry, I get overly excited sometimes." Robin cleared his throat. "Now, let us go through your performance in the last battle." The tactician then flipped through his report while Stahl waited for some comment.

After a few minutes Robin put his report down and looked at the knight. "Stahl, according to this report, your performance isn't bad. But it's not amazing, either. It's…what's the word I'm looking for? The one that's in between mediocre and excellent. You know what I mean?"

Stahl sighed. "I think the word you're looking for is 'average.'"

"Yes! There you go! If I were to describe your performance in the last battle, it would be 'average'. Huh. Average all around. What are the chances?"

"Quite high, considering that it's me we're talking about."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, that's kind of my reputation around here. Somehow, whatever I do, I end up being completely unremarkable and average in it. In the middle ground, so to speak."

Robin looked quizzically at the knight. "That has to be an exaggeration. You can't possibly be average in everything."

Stahl shrugged. "It's true. Whether it be training, fighting, playing or heck, even looks! No matter how you look at it, I'm just your average, run-of-the-mill guy. Nothing special to sing about."

"I find that very hard to believe. You have to be above average at something! You just have to. What about cooking? You said you knew some stuff."

"I did. But even there, I'm hovering around 'good', but not 'great'."

"How can that be?"

"Well sure, I'm an alright cook. But when you have the likes of Sully, Chrom and Lissa for comparison, that really isn't saying much."

"I guess that's true. Haven't tried it myself, but I hear that Sully's cooking is considered a lethal weapon."

Stahl shivered. "Oh yeah. It can definitely be called that. My stomach hurts thinking about it."

"Right. Back to the topic at hand. You're telling me that you are completely and utterly average in all of your endeavours?"

"That's right."

"Totally normal. Not terrible, not adept, just plain average?"

"Yep."

"Interesting…" Robin looked thoughtful for a moment. He spoke again before Stahl could say anything. "You know, this could be very useful to us."

"Oh? How so?"

"You say you are apparently totally average at anything you do. Anything. This is clearly a fascinating field of potential usefulness, especially in the military sphere."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"If you are apparently immediately average at anything you do, does that mean that I can just give you a weapon and you'll just inherently know how to use it at a medium level?"

"I'm not sure that's really how-"

"I mean, you're a knight, sure. But if I were to give you a bow right now, would you just automatically know how to use it?"

"Um-"

"And not just a bow, what about tomes? If I were to give you a tome, would you be able to jump to El-level spells, skipping the basic ones altogether?"

"Well, I don't think-"

"Stahl! Do you know what you are?"

The knight stayed silent.

"You, my friend, are gifted. Gifted with the most extraordinary skill of being average at everything. Now we must use your amazing gift by weaponizing it. And by 'it', I mean you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. We will now have to test out my theory by giving you every weapon imaginable to how just how you handle yourself. That's right, from the simple sword, to magic tomes to siege weapons. Any and all weapons under the sun. If it can be used as a weapon, you'll be training with it."

"Um, Robin? Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"Excessive? EXCESSIVE?! I do not know the meaning of the word! We're at war, Stahl. And our enemies? Hordes of undead abominations that somehow have weapons that completely outclass ours! We need any edge that we can get. Your perfectly average gift may be exactly what we need. The only thing left for us to do is see if my hypothesis is true. So enough chitchat. Go to the training grounds and await further instructions. I'll send someone along with every weapon in our inventory shortly. We'll then record your performance with each weapon and see just how average you are."

"But-"

"Ah! That's chitchat. I said enough of that. Off to the training grounds with you. Go. Go!"

Stahl looked like he was about to object before nodding and dejectedly heading out of Robin's tent. Meanwhile, the tactician was excitedly drafting up plans and making calculations about Stahl's potential. Not since Lissa revealed to him the amazing uses of rescue staves has Robin felt this excited. He had to find his latest inventory checklist and see what he could give to Stahl. Gods, Robin sure loved the feeling when a new avenue of tactics opened up to him. Of course, all good things come to an end. Some good things end sooner, rather than later. Robin's good feelings fall in this category because not five minutes after Stahl left, the tactician let out a frustrated growl and stormed out of his tent. He really did have to do something about the mess in there. Maybe stealing the table in the command tent wasn't such a bad idea after all. But that was a battle to be fought another day. Now, Robin felt like not thinking about it. Maybe he could go find and talk to Sumia. After all, he did promise to give her his final judgement on the pie.


	8. Miriel

_Nothing stops the updates. Not life, sickness or even studies. Nothing!_

* * *

In life, one must be prepared for anything. This is doubly true if you're a tactician and even more so if your name just happened to be Robin. Because if you're a tactician named Robin, you have probably seen more things in the past week or so than most people have in their lives. From raiding bandits, to strange sky portals, mysterious (and somewhat effeminate) masked swordsmen and surprisingly well-armed undead monsters, Robin thought he'd seen it all. To top it all off, Robin's job demanded that he foresee and plan for each and every possible situation, no matter how impossible or improbable. And Robin tried his best to do just that. Whether it was the Risen, bandits or some disaster that could occur due to the many eccentricities of his friends, Robin made sure that he had a plan in place, three contingency plans and a few contingency plans for the contingency plans (he subscribed to the theory that the only way to be prepared was to be crazily over prepared). Robin was ready for anything. He had plans ready for anything. He had backup plans ready for anything in case his main plans failed to account for something. He was certain that nothing could surprise him anymore. Of course, fate seemed determined to prove him wrong.

It started like any other day. Robin slowly woke up after another night of strategizing and coming up with a dozen scenarios which could or could not happen. It seemed like it would be a good day, Robin could sense it (the fact that he didn't dose off on his desk was already a good sign). So he got up, yawned, stretched and was ready to start the day.

The first thing that Robin saw that day was Chrom. That wasn't anything new. His friend usually burst into his tent to inform him about some urgent matter that's come up or something. Chrom usually had the courtesy to knock and ask permission to enter, but sometimes there wasn't enough time for such pleasantries. So it wasn't surprising that Robin found himself staring at his friend's face. What was surprising was that, aside from some strategically placed scales and Falchion, Chrom was completely and utterly naked. That was…new. As Robin rubbed his eyes to try to figure out if he was dreaming, he saw something else.

"What the…? 'Chrom Wants You!' I…huh?" However, before he could think about anything else, Chrom burst into the tent and, without looking around, tore the poster off the wall, then left as quickly as he came.

Robin spent a good five minutes staring dumbly at the now blank wall to try to figure out what the hell just happened. He looked around his tent. Everything looked the way he last remembered it, from the small corner with his weapons and coat to the knee-deep (well, that was something of an exaggeration. Ankle-deep would be more accurate) sea of papers lying on the floor. Robin then tried pinching himself. Yep, that still hurt, which meant that he was wide awake and in the real world. But if he was in the real world, what just happened? Robin thought and thought before eventually giving up and deciding that the events of the past few minutes never happened.

That turned out to be the correct course of action because everything afterwards made sense. Robin went about his daily routine without incident. He got up, got dressed, rinsed his face, brushed his teeth and went to get breakfast. It was when he got to the dining tent that things got weird again. Robin couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something…off about everyone. He felt as though they all knew something he didn't. On top of that, it seemed that there was always someone snickering somewhere about something. But when he looked back, it seemed that everyone was simply eating breakfast. Come to think of it, Robin couldn't see Chrom anywhere. Frederick too, for that matter. Huh. That was a bit strange. Chrom usually shows up for breakfast and Frederick…well, Frederick probably eats before the sun rises and only appears to ensure that Chrom doesn't get food poisoning or something. So him not being there made sense. No Chrom equals no Frederick. But then, why no Chrom?

"Robin! Over here!"

The tactician didn't have time to ponder the answer as he turned and saw Lissa waving at him. As he sat next to her, the princess smiled at him. "So, how was your morning?"

"Well, it was actual-" Robin started before pausing and looking at Lissa suspiciously. "Waait a minute, you never ask me how my morning is or how I'm doing without some sort of ulterior motive."

"Ulterior motive? Me? What ever gave you that idea?" Lissa asked innocently.

"Something called 'past experience'. The last time you wanted to know how I was doing, I ended up with a frog down my shirt! So you'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit on edge when you ask me innocent sounding questions."

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit, that _was_ pretty funny!"

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY! It was cold and slimy and disgusting! I can still feel it crawling down my back sometimes." Robin shivered. "Eugh. A most unpleasant feeling."

"Wow. It really bothered you that much?"

Before Robin could make a sarcastic reply, another voice broke in. "Hello Robin, Lissa. Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, hey Sumia. Yes, please join us so that I may finally have a witness just in case this one here tries to pull anything funny or slip cold amphibians down my shirt."

"Um, okay? Thank you." The pegasus knight looked at Lissa for an explanation.

The princess shrugged. "Don't mind him. He's just being paranoid."

"It's not being paranoid if the paranoia is completely warranted!" retorted Robin.

"Anyway," Lissa decided to change the subject. "Have you guys seen _it_, this morning?"

"Seen what?" asked Robin while eating his breakfast.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," replied Sumia. "Today was just a normal morning with nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. Nope. Nothing. At all."

Robin looked at her curiously while Lissa giggled. "Hee hee, sounds like someone knows what I'm talking about and is too embarrassed to admit it!"

"A-am not! I just…it's…I'm…" Sumia covered her increasingly red face with her hands.

"Aww, don't be ashamed Sumia. I'm sure that's a natural reaction to such an _artistic_ interpretation of my brother!"

"What are you two talking about?"

Lissa stopped teasing Sumia and looked over at Robin. "You can't be serious."

"Serious about what?"

"You don't know what we're talking about?"

"Know what?"

"So you didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"Wow, you're really not joking. That's weird, I thought everyone got them."

"Got what?" Robin asked irritably. "I think that we've clearly established that I have no idea what's going on. Can someone please tell me what's happening?"

"It's great! You see-"

"Wait a minute!" Sumia interjected. "If Robin doesn't know, maybe it's for the best? It doesn't sound like something he should concern himself with and it'll save the captain's dignity if there's someone who doesn't know. So maybe we shouldn't tell him?"

"Maybe," Lissa pretended to consider Sumia's proposal. "But that's no fun. Besides, we've been talking about if for so long, I think Robin will explode if we don't tell him soon. He's also bound to find out eventually. Might as well be from us."

"But-"

"Would you rather he found out from Vaike?"

"No. I suppose not."

"So I'm guessing this has something to do with Chrom, then?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes," answered Lissa gleefully. "It seems that one overly zealous knight had decided that the Shepherds could use a little morale raising. And to do this, he thought it would be a good idea to have posters put in every tent in camp."

"So? Good motivational posters are supposed to raise morale. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Oh, but this wasn't just any motivational poster," Lissa continued. "You see, Frederick thought that the best morale booster would be a nice stylized poster of our captain. Yes, a poster of Chrom, holding scales in one hand, Falchion in the other, and nothing else!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Lissa burst out laughing.

Robin remained silent before speaking. "Wait, that's what this whole thing was about?"

"So you did see the poster?" Sumia asked, her face still a bit red.

"Yeah, I actually did. I guess that explains why Chrom burst into my tent and ripped that poster off the wall." Robin paused as a thought occurred. "Wait a minute, of all the things he could do to boost morale, _this_ is what Frederick decides to do?!"

"W-what…do you mean?" Lissa managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"I mean he took all that time and effort to go find an artist to paint a nude picture of Chrom, get those prints to a copy place, get gods know how many copies and place them all in every tent in camp! That probably took a bunch of money and time that could've otherwise been spent on more productive matters. Things like better equipment! Do you know what I could've done if we had better quality weapons, tomes and staves? It would've probably helped increase our survivability rate by a factor of at least two! Instead we get useless naked Chrom posters."

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Robin!" Lissa said as she finally calmed down. "Those posters are totally not useless."

"I vehemently disagree."

"Really? Because I feel my morale has been raised quite a bit. Are you telling me that this whole situation didn't make you chuckle just a little bit?"

Robin was about to answer before he stopped and thought about it. Before, he simply pretended that the whole incident in the morning never happened. But now that he thought about it and had all the facts, the whole situation was pretty ridiculous. It also raised questions. Why did Frederick decide that naked Chrom posters were the way to go? How did he even get the artist to paint Chrom? Did he get accurate measurements and if so, how? Robin then thought about Chrom's reaction. The thought of his friend running around camp, bursting into every tent and collecting these posters was pretty funny. No, it was very, very funny. The fact that every Shepherd must've seen them made it even better. Robin actually started laughing the longer he thought about it.

"Okay, you have a point there. Now that I've actually had a moment to think and digest this whole thing, my morale has definitely been raised."

"See?" said Lissa. "And the best part is that this will say with us forever and lighten the mood when we're down. Everybody wins!"

"Yep. And as Chrom's designated tactician and trusted friend, it is my solemn duty to make sure he never lives this down. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to do just that."

"Hey! No fair, as his younger sister, I get first dibs on making fun of him."

"Hmph. Fine, but make it quick. I've already come up with fiv-wait, six jokes. SIX!"

Sumia, who was sitting quietly all this time, decided to speak up. "Umm, do you two really need to do that? I mean, this situation is already embarrassing enough for the captain, do you really have to rub it in?"

"Yes." Robin answered unflinchingly.

"Absolutely." Lissa didn't even blink. "Our positions as little sister and friend practically demand it. Now, off I go to fulfil my sisterly duty!"

The two watched as Lissa cheerfully got up and left the dining tent in search for her brother. After a few seconds, Robin sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sumia asked.

"I just came up with three more jokes. That brings my total up to nine. But until Lissa gets back, I can't use them." Robin answered morosely before sighing again. "It's times like these I wish I was related to Chorm."

Sumia stared at him before giggling. "I suppose it's a good thing that you got your priorities straight. Do you think the captain is really going to let you get away with teasing him so?"

"Of course. He has no choice. Lissa is his kid sister so he can't really do anything there except take it. And me? I'm his friend and official tactician. That entitles me to make friendly jabs at him. Besides, what's he going to do? Fire me?" Robin laughed before pausing. "Well, theoretically he could fire me. But he won't. Do you know why?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"Firstly, Chrom isn't the type to fire his friends for something so dumb. Secondly, if he fires me, there's going to be no one left to handle the tactics making and paperwork filling. Those two are full-time jobs! Ones that I am particularity adept at, too. So, yeah. Those are the main reasons why Chrom won't fire me."

"Alright. Wait a minute, you said 'main reasons'. Are there other, lesser ones?"

"Yep. The list grows daily."

"You…you have a list?"

"I sure do! One of many, in fact. I like to keep lists so that I can pick up my train of thought from where it left off. But only of the important things like basic battle tactics, the ever changing inventory list, qualities of the ideal work desk, tips and tricks to mindless bliss, the roster, and other such things. Wanna see?"

"I…I think I'll pass." Sumia paused. "Do you really have a list on tips and tricks to mindless bliss?"

"My job can get very stressful sometimes." Robin answered seriously. "So it's nice to relax and think about nothing once in a while. The more ways to do that, the better."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense, I suppose."

"While we're on the topic of sense, why are you so formal?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you call Chrom 'captain' and called me 'sir' when we met. What's up with that?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Not really, just a bit weird. I mean, Chrom isn't one for protocol. I actually think it makes him uncomfortable. Heck, he dissuaded me from formalities when I found out he was royalty! And me? People being formal to me is…weird. Being called 'Sir Robin' and stuff gives me a funny feeling. Weird funny, not 'ha ha' funny. Like I'm somehow different."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know. I thought that Chrom is royalty, next in line for the throne and head of the Shepherds. I thought I needed to talk to, and about, him with all due respect. And he made you his second in command, with more authority than even Frederick. You two are possibly the highest ranking Shepherds, so I thought I should treat you as such."

"Well, yes and no. Yes, we probably are the highest ranking Shepherds, but no, that doesn't separate us from the rest of you. We're all more like friends who fight together. Everyone being equal and no special treatment. I mean, I don't think I have a higher rank or am more special than anyone. I'm sure Chrom feels the same way. Besides, we're now on a first name basis, right?"

"Oh, yes. Yes we are."

"There we go! And if I can be just 'Robin' to you, I'm sure Chrom can be just 'Chrom'. Trust me, it's better this way."

"Okay, thanks Robin. I trust your judgment."

"That's the spirit!" Robin wolfed down the remained of his breakfast and got up. "As always, it has been a pleasure talking with you, Sumia. However, I have now made up twenty Chrom related jokes and if I don't write them down I feel that the day would be wasted."

Sumia laughed. "Alright. I wouldn't want to keep you from your very important task. Thanks for the company, Robin."

"The pleasure is all mine, milady" replied Robin in his best Frederick impression, earning another laugh from the pegasus knight. He then bowed, waved goodbye and quickly made his way back to his tent.

Robin was just about to enter before he stopped himself. His tent was a mess. A bigger mess than it was before. Clearly less than ideal conditions for working and concentrating on the growing number of jokes he was coming up with. He needed a quiet and clean workspace to properly do this. And there was only one place in the entire camp (that Robin was aware of) that had those conditions.

So, Robin turned away from his tent and made his way toward the command tent. He usually reserved the command tent for work related matters, but this was technically a work related matter, raising the army's morale and stuff. That counted as work. Yes it did. It definitely did.

Having thus convinced himself, Robin confidently entered the command tent only to stop. Someone was in his workspace looking through his (very neatly organized) piles of documents. If he didn't know better, Robin would've thought that an enemy spy had infiltrated the camp and was now looking through all his battle plans. And they've decided to send what looked like a mage to do the spying. Well, that was laughably ridiculous. An enemy spy mage. Yeah righ-wait a minute. It was ridiculous…ridiculous enough to actually work! No one would suspect it because they would be too busy disbelieving it. It was the perfect crime! That, or Robin was overthinking things again. Either way, he approached with caution.

"Um, hello?"

The mage turned around. "Salutations, Robin. Might I assume that this is your workspace?"

Well that was unexpected. "Uh, hello. Yes that is my work space. Now who are you, how do you know who I am and what are you doing looking at my stuff?" Robin asked suspiciously.

The mage adjusted her glasses. "Ah, my apologies. I don't believe that I've properly introduced myself. I am Miriel. As for your other questions, permit me to answer."

"By all means."

"You are Robin, newly appointed tactician of the Shepherds. It is every Shepherd's duty to know his or her comrades. This is especially true for the one who will be ensuring our continued survival on the battlefield. Now, concerning my current activities, I was simply searching for one of my borrowed books when I noticed the systematized manner in which everything here is organized. It is quite impressive."

"Aw, really? Thanks! I try the best I ca-hey! Nice try, but you gotta get up pretty early in the morning to distract me. Now, let me see if I can confirm your statements." Robin reached into his sleeves and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's just check this handy roster I've come up with, shall we? Hmm, ah! Miriel. Mage. Huh. It seems you're part of the Shepherds after all."

"That is correct."

"If that's the case, how do I know that you're rea-" Robin started to say before being interrupted by someone entering the tent.

"Heya Robin! Miriel."

"Vaike." Acknowledged the tactician. "So, you know Miriel, then."

"Sure do! Gotta thank you again, Miriel. If you hadn't given me my axe back, Teach woulda been in some trouble that last battle."

The mage frowned. "I can say with absolute certainty that you wouldn't simply 'be in some trouble'. You would be permanently indisposed. Honestly, I hope this serves as a lesson to you and that you not misplace your axe next time we are called for battle."

"Oh, come on! That was ONE time…that day. Teach ain't dumb enough to leave his trusty axe behind more than…it won't happen again! Probably."

Miriel sighed in irritation. Before Robin could say anything, another person entered the tent.

"Hey, Vaike! Come on! We're sparring again. I want to try out something."

"Gods' beards, Sully!" exclaimed Vaike. "Ya wanna spar again? I ain't saying no, but we've been goin' at it hard and fast lately. And a lot, too! What's goin' on?"

"Nothing. I just have to prove something to myself," replied Sully. "So, we going or what?"

"Har! The Vaike never turns down a challenge! Bring it!"

"That's what I like to hear! Let's take this to the training grounds." Sully greeted Robin and Miriel before leaving.

Once she was gone, Vaike smiled. "She says she's got somethin' to prove, but The Vaike knows that she's playin' hard to get. All that trainin' finally got her to see ol' Teach in a different light. All that's left now is for her to realize her feelings, know what I mean? Eh?"

Vaike nudged Robin in the ribs.

"Vaike, it you really forget your axe and go in without a weapon?" asked the tactician sternly.

"Um…I, well…"

"Vaike! Where' the hell are you?!"

"Coming, Sully! Sorry, can't talk. Sully calls. See ya!"

With that, Vaike quickly made his way out of the command tent.

"I'm going to have to have a very long talk with him." Robin muttered, frowning. He then turned to Miriel. "Looks like you're part of the Shepherds after all. My paranioa was misplaced."

"A healthy dose of caution of always preferable to the alternative."

"That's exactly my philosophy! Anyway, being a magic user, I probably already know what your strengths and weaknesses on the battlefield are. So there's no need for us to go into that. I would, however, like to get to know more about you and what you do around here."

"Very well. Is there anything specific you wish to know?"

"Maybe, but since we risk being interrupted by the others here, why don't we head on over to my tent. That should give us the privacy we need to conduct this interview."

"That proposal has merit. Lead the way."

As they both made their way out of the command tent and walked through the Shepherd's camp, Robin thought he might as well ask some questions while they walked.

"Sooo, what exactly do you do around here, Miriel?"

"When not preparing for combat, I read, perform experiments and investigate down various avenues of learning."

"Wow. So, scholarly pursuits, then?"

"Precisely."

"Interesting. So, doing this in your spare time, you must've done a lot of research. Did you ever get any prizes? Grants? Recognition?"

"I do not require any accolades. The pursuit of knowledge is its own reward."

"Huh. Have you made any earthshattering discoveries that would change our understanding of the world as we know it?"

"During the course of my investigations and research, I have come across several conclusions that do call into question some long established beliefs. However, I would not go as far as to say that my research has uncovered anything that would fundamentally change our understanding of the world around us."

"Oh. That's too bad. But your research did lead you to discover new things, yeah?"

"Not always, but yes. Investigating certain theories and hypotheses have led me to areas of study where I discovered methods of accomplishing certain tasks that were more effective than what we currently have. That, in turn, led me to make some new inventions."

"Wow, really? I am a very big fan of doing things more efficiently. Do you think you could show me some of what came up with?"

"I would be more than happy to. Anything that benefits you also benefits us in combat and improves our overall efficiently and survivability."

"Great! Let's don't we discuss this more inside."

Robin pushed aside his tent flap and entered.

"Right, uh, sorry about the mess. I tried to clean up here but it all fell apart once the next batch of reports showed up. So I gave up. I do keep a stool though! Why don't you take a seat so that we can continue our discussion."

Robin looked back when he didn't hear an answer. "Miriel?"

The mage just stood there, breathing heavily and with a horrified expression on her face. It… was a bit disconcerting.

"Uh, Miriel? You alright? You don't look so good."

"Is this truly your…tent?"

"Yes."

"The area in which you reside, work and plan our movements?"

"Yes…"

"And you manage to carry out all your duties in such…squalor, unhindered?"

"Ye-uh. Define 'unhindered'".

Miriel stood there for a moment in silence before shaking her head. "Unacceptable. Simply unacceptable". She then started going around Robin's tent, picking up and sorting papers while the owner of said tent watched in confusion.

"Uh, Miriel? What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious? I am trying to restore your tent to at least remotely resemble an organized work and living space. The fact that our tactician lives in such sordid conditions is simply unacceptable. It is also unfathomable that the person living here and the one who organized his workspace in the command tent in such an efficient manner are one and the same. Something clearly needs to be done."

"Well, yes, but-"

"I am now going to have to ask you to vacate the premises."

Robin blinked in confusion. "You're what? Why?"

"In order for me to properly and effectively restore this area to maximum operational efficiency, I require no distractions. Your presence here while I undertake this important task could serve as a potential distraction."

"But…it's my tent."

"Yes, and you clearly have not been able to take adequate care of it. I am going to need all my concentration and quite a significant portion of the day to bring order to this level of disarray. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Before Robin knew what was happening, he found himself standing outside his tent. Miriel had closed the flaps and even hung his 'do not disturb under any circumstances' sign outside (Robin wasn't even aware he had one of those).

"What just happened? Did I just get kicked out of my own tent?" Robin was about to re-enter and argue with Miriel before reconsidering. "Eh, this isn't close to the weirdest thing that's happened to me in the past 24 hours. Besides, free tent cleaning, I guess. Well, time to find something to do."

And find something to do he did. During the day, Robin trained, talked with the others and did some reading on this 'Regna Ferox' place that they were going off to. It sounded…cold. Robin definitely didn't like the sound of that. He made a note to buy more blankets, coats and other winter supplies. He also drafted a few more battle plans, finally found Chrom and put some of his jokes to good use (much to his friend's embarrassment) and spent some time intensely thinking about nothing. It proved to be quite a productive day.

By the time Robin returned to his tent to check up on Miriel, the sun had already set and some of the Shepherds were preparing to call it a day. All the while, the mage had spent the entire day in his tent, doing gods knew what. Robin checked on her several times, but she constantly shooed him away. She didn't even open the tent flaps so Robin had no idea how she was doing or what state his tent was in. It started getting worrisome when she didn't show up for lunch or dinner. Robin was glad he had foresaw this possibility and left her portions outside his tent. At least he knew she was eating, as evidenced by the dishes being empty next time he returned.

However, it was now getting late and Robin was starting to get more concerned. They were approaching Regna Ferox and he needed to sit and plan in the privacy of his own tent. He also needed to sleep, as did she. How long was she planning on doing this, anyway? So, standing outside his tent, Robin took a deep breath and called out.

"Miriel? It's getting late and you haven't come out of the tent once. I think whatever it is that you're doing can wait until tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary." Miriel replied.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. I have accomplished everything that I have set out to do in the morning."

"Wow, that's impressive. Can I come in and see?"

"By all means."

Robin had a vague idea of what to expect when he entered the tent. What he found exceeded all of his expectations and totally blew him away. The fact that he could see the ground and the neatly organized piles of documents in the corner were all to be expected (but impressive, considering how many papers were laying on the floor before). But that's not what blew Robin's mind. What he was totally and completely not ready for was finding a work table in the middle of his tent. Sure, it wasn't the big, spacious desk he had back in Ylisstol, but it was definitely an improvement over what he originally had. It was big enough to fit into his tent without taking up all the space, it looked sturdy, it had space for him to work on, space to set aside documents of lesser importance and even a small shelf!

Robin spent a few minutes gawking and trying to form a coherent sentence. However, all he managed was a startled "How?"

Miriel simply shrugged. "With enough determination and diligence, even the most impossible seeming tasks are made possible. As you can see, I have organized all of your documents and put them in their own piles according to importance and relevance. All documents that were deemed unimportant were properly disposed of. I have also taken the liberty of replacing that sad excuse for a work desk with something more fitting."

"But, how..."

"Have I managed to place this seemingly large piece of furniture into your tent? Allow me to answer your question with a demonstration." Miriel said before snapping her fingers.

Robin watched in amazement as the desk collapsed and folded itself, reducing it to half its overall size. He then looked at the mage of an explanation.

"This is simply something I created while I was conducting my investigations. I have noticed that we will be spending a great deal of our time moving, establishing our camp only for short durations before dismantling it and moving on. In such circumstances, one cannot simply carry a heavy piece of furniture such as a proper desk without it becoming a significant inconvenience. However, we still do require a suitable space on which to write our movements, findings and other such materials. Thus, I have created this. By taking a common table, attaching a small shelf for the sake of convenience, making a few modifications to its general structure and casting a few simple spells, I have fashioned a spacious, effective, yet compact and portable, work table."

Robin had to fight to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall. "Gods, Miriel. I feel that a simple 'thank you' will not be enough to properly convey my gratitude. Do you know how long I struggled to work here and find a proper place to work? And now, with you giving me the greatest gift of all. I…this is just so overwhelming!"

"Your gratitude is noted and appreciated. I am happy to assist and contribute to increasing the effectiveness of the Shepherds. On that note, I have a few more things that I would like to give you."

"You mean there's more?"

"Of course. During my organization of your tent, I've noticed a few areas that could be optimized for maximum efficiency. I have some items here that will help you achieve just that." Miriel handed Robin two items. "The item in your right hand is a miniaturized clock that can fit in your pocket. It will aid you in keeping track of the time so you can plan your day accordingly. The item in your left hand is a writing utensil. I have filled a small tube with ink and inserted it into a case. Applying pressure shall push out the ink, allowing you to write while also eliminating the need to constantly dip it in ink. I trust you find these items satisfactory?"

Robin took a moment to look at the items in his hands, then to Miriel. "Where did you find these things?" he finally managed to ask.

"I did not find anything. All these items are of my own creation." Miriel replied.

"So you just…made these?"

"Yes."

"And now you're just giving them to me? No strings attached? Just like that?"

"That is my intent, yes. I assume you have no objections?"

"Objections? Gods, when was the last time I got something so helpful for absolutely nothing?" Robin laughed incredulously. "No, Miriel. I have absolutely no objections whatsoever. I don't think I can ever thank you enough! All these things you've given me today, do you have any idea how much you've done? All this stuff is probably going to help me get through my daily paperwork twice as fast!"

"By my calculations, your operational efficiency should increase by at least 113.35 percent. However, these calculations are currently only rudimentary."

"You actually calculated how much more effic-you know what, never mind. Thank you, Miriel. Thank you a thousand times over. I greatly appreciate everything you've done today."

"Think nothing of it. I am happy to assist. Can I now assume that you can maintain your tent to the standard that you maintain your workspace in the command tent?"

"With the tools you've given me? No problem!"

"Excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have devoted a considerable amount of time and energy to today's endeavour and now find myself quite exhausted. It's time I retired."

"Oh, of course. Don't let me keep you." Robin stepped out of the way. "Thanks again, Miriel! Good night."

"You as well, Robin." Replied the mage as she left.

Once she was gone, Robin looked around at his tent and sighed in contentment. Gods, everything was so neat and organized. It actually made him feel at ease. Before, he felt like a sailor trapped in the stormy sea with no way out. The mess in his tent always in the back of his mind and his tiny desk at the forefront of this thoughts. But now, everything was as he imagined it should be. The portable clock was really handy and Miriel's new-fangled writing utensil was like something sent from the heavenly office of stationary itself. But the compact magic desk was really something.

Robin walked up, snapped his fingers and watched with delight as the desk reassembled itself. Gods, he finally had a proper desk to work at. And on top of that, he had a brand new office desk waiting for him when this whole diplomatic mission to Ferox was over and done with. The thought of it made Robin giddy with excitement. He felt as though it was his birthday and he got some of the best presents around. Now all he needed to do was put all his stuff to use. And he would…tomorrow. Because today was already pretty much over and Robin felt sleepy. Now, he will have the first good night's sleep since they've set out. And today, he wouldn't be dreaming about stormy seas of unorganized papers. No, today he shall dream about orderly office ships sailing through calm seas of organized documents.


	9. Kellam

_Man, I feel that these chapters are getting longer the further on we go. That's a good thing, right?_

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review. Glad that I got at least a chuckle out of you guys! Must be doing something right._

* * *

Sumia was nervous. She had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen. Being Sumia, her instincts when bad things were about to happen (mostly to her) were, unfortunately, mostly correct. This time was no different, except for the fact that she wasn't about to hurt herself tripping over nothing. No, but it was probably a lot worse. At least when she tripped over, she usually ended up hurting only herself. Now, there was a chance her carelessness got others hurt. And worst of all, she disappointed the one man who put so much faith into her. The same man who was sitting right across the table.

Ever since she entered and sat down, Robin was busy reading the after action report from their latest battle. Worryingly for Sumia, he was doing so with a very stern expression on his face and said very little. Those were definitely not good signs. Sumia thought she should say something. Apologize profusely for her failings, plead with him to not relegate her to the back, try to convince him she would do better next time. Anything. However, she couldn't. Robin seemed to be deep in thought and breaking the – admittedly uncomfortable – silence would do nothing to endear him to her. So, Sumia just waited and prayed that things would not be as bad as she thought they were (they usually weren't. They were worse).

After few more minutes of agonizing silence, Robin finally looked up from his notes.

"Sumia, do you know why I called you here?" he asked, with a serious tone and a blank expression.

"I have an inkling." Sumia replied morosely.

And she thought it was going so well, too! Her first combat mission. She finally got the courage to do more than sit back and watch how the others fought. She saddled that pegasus they found in the field, grabbed a lance, let Robin's words give her confidence, and finally took to the field. Of course it was scary, the Feroxi border guards attacking them was wholly unexpected. However, when she saw that her friends were in danger, Sumia steeled herself and finally managed to be useful. She swooped in and saved Chrom, when and did exactly what Robin told her to and even ferried the tactician around the battlefield. After the battle, she was happy and full of excitement. Finally, she made herself useful. Finally, she showed that she could do more than trip over nothing and make high quality baked goods. All these thoughts raced through her mind as she sought out Robin to thank him for all his words of encouragement. However, all her confidence disappeared as soon as Robin asked her to see him in his tent for a debriefing. That was it. He asked calmly and simply. No exclamations, no strange facts or confusing analogies, nothing. It was then and there that Sumia knew she royally screwed up.

"Alright, so I'll just say it to you straight."

Robin's voice brought her back to the present.

"The reason I asked you here…"

_Oh no! Here it comes._ Sumia closed her eyes and braced herself.

"…is to congratulate you on your outstanding performance in that last battle."

_Oh, I knew it! I'm useless! I screwed up and now Robin has to tell me that I-wait._

Sumia was sure she misheard. Slowly opening her eyes, she risked looking at the tactician. "I'm sorry, Robin, I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

"Nope. You heard right." The tactician smiled. "Congratulations on an excellent job well done. We couldn't have done it without you."

Sumia didn't know what to do or what to think. All the signs pointed to this being bad news. Never in a million years did she expect praise! Quite high praise, too. She wanted to ask a multitude of questions. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming? What did she do? Was Robin just saying this to make her feel better? He wouldn't do that, would he?

Having so many questions whizzing though her mind, Sumia grabbed one at random. "W-why?"

"Are you kidding? You pulled off some amazing feats in that battle and helped us out of some difficult situations. Let's see now, you flew in and – may I add, very heroically – saved our hapless Exalt apparent from becoming Schwiss cheese when the battle started. That's a pretty big accomplishment already. Then, you fulfilled a crucial role by letting me tag along and direct the battle from the air. It's much more efficient when I have a bird's eye view of the battlefield. I can also pick off our enemies from the air. That's always fun. Furthermore, you harassed the enemy from the air and saved our skins when you took out the guards shooting at us while we worked the door. Finally, your speed allowed you strike and dodge any counterattacks. In turn, this distracted the enemy long enough for others to strike them down. Good stuff. So, you saved our captain, allowed me to better direct the battle and fulfilled many key roles on the battlefield. Very impressive considering it's your first sortie."

Sumia listened to Robin with rapt attentinon. "Wow. I…I didn't know I did so much…"

Robin chuckled. "You did that and more. We're all very proud of you."

"Robin, I…I wanted t-to sa-say…" Sumia stammered before she suddenly started crying.

Her reaction caught the tactician off guard. He quickly ran by her side. "Oh gods, Sumia! What's wrong?! Was it something I said? I'm so sorry! I don't even know what to do. Gods! Crying women make me very uncomfortable. Oh, I know! Here, why don't you stay here while I go and fetch…uh….someone!"

"I-I'm n-not crying b-because I-I'm sad…" Sumia managed so say between sobs.

"What? You're not? Then wh-GAH!"

Robin didn't have time to finish his sentence as Sumia suddenly shot up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm j-just so happy, Robin! A-all the things you s-said just make me f-feel so…so…" she managed to say before once again bursting into tears.

"Ack! Sumia…hugging…in…armor…crushing chest...consciousness…fading…"

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry!" The pegasus knight immediately let go of the hapless tactician, who promptly fell on the floor. "Robin, are you alright?!"

"Urg, I'll be fine. Just…need…to breathe." Replied the tactician as reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief. "Something to dry your tears?"

"Robin, this is no time to joke around!"

"Who's joking? I'll be fine. Just…leave me on the ground here for a sec. You, on the other hand, have cried your eyes out and have nothing to wipe away your tears. I can't stand them staining your pretty face. So, I'm offering you this handkerchief to dry the aforementioned tears. Take it?"

"I-I don't know if you're being serious or just trying to stop me from crying more." Sumia half laughed and half sobbed. "Thank you, Robin."

"No problem. I'm here to help!"

As Sumia wiped away her tears and blew her nose, the tactician slowly stood up. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Right. Okay, breathing back to normal and chest no longer constricted. Feeling great! Man Sumia, when you show your gratitude, it's no joke!"

"I'm so sorry, Robin! It's just that you said so many nice things and made me feel like I made a difference and I just couldn't control myself because I felt so happy and-"

"Hey now, none of that! This is supposed to be a happy occasion. No more apologies and regrets. I'm fine and you did a great job out there today. Let's concentrate on that."

Sumia smiled broadly and wiped away a few more tears that were threatening to fall. "I…thank you, Robin. For everything."

"I didn't do anything, Sumia. Today, it was all you."

The pegasus knight shook her head. "No, not just for today. Thank you for all of your encouraging words and believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself. If it were not for you, I don't think I'd ever have the courage or confidence that I had today. I owe it all to you."

"Aww, Sumia! You're making me blush with your compliments!" Robin joked before clearing his throat. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I still have a few more Shepherds to debrief. Unfortunately, that means I am now going to have to politely ask you to leave."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time."

"It's no problem at all. You're always welcome here, Sumia. And I meant every word I said today. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of in the future."

The pegasus knight gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, Robin. I promise that I won't let you down! In fact, I'm going to train right now!"

Robin laughed quietly as Sumia left his tent with a spring in her step and a fiery determination in her eyes. Of course, being Sumia, Robin couldn't say he was too surprised when he heard her gasp followed by a thud. Before he could say anything, Robin heard another voice.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"Oww…oh, hi Frederick! Yes, I'm fine. A little fall won't put me down. Especially today! Now, I'm off to train. See you later!"

"Err…well, yes. Farwell."

Robin heard Sumia's footsteps disappearing into the distance. When nothing happened for a few minutes afterwards, he sighed.

"Come on Frederick, I know you're out there. I have something I need your opinion on." He paused before adding "And don't be afraid, I'm not going to make you eat bear and throw up your guts again. So will you just man up get yourself in here?!"

That seemed to do it as the knight entered the tent immediately.

"Robin, I am neither afraid nor am I nervous about you tricking me into eating bear meat again. I was simply watching over Sumia just in case she trips over something."

"Yeah, sure you were. How goes the aversion therapy, by the way? Are you slowly managing to eat your way up the game meat ladder?"

"It goes surprisingly well. After the time you made me eat bear and I thought I was dying, your method of slowly getting used to lesser meats seems to be paying off. I am now able to eat mutton without any difficulty."

"That's great! See? I do have your best interests at heat. My methods may need some refining here and there, but the end result is all that matters."

"Yes, I suppose so. And a bit of hardship is to be expected on the road to self-improvement."

"That's the spirit! So, I take it you're no longer angry at me for the jerky incident? "

"I can safely say that I am not."

"Wonderful! So…does that mean I don't have to show up for your weekly morning runs?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, why not?"

"The weekly pre-morning runs are an essential part of each Shepherd's training regimen. It improves both your body and your mind."

"Really? Because before those runs, my mind wants to sleep and my body feels peaceful. Afterward, I feel like I'm going to die. Give me a break here, Frederick! I'm helping you overcome your bear meat thing, can't I be excused out of this thing?"

"I'm afraid not, Robin. This is mandatory and essential training. Besides, as you are helping me with my aversion to game meat, so too shall I help you overcome your physical tiredness and exhaustion. I fact, I'm going to start right now: you now have supplementary training sessions in the morning."

Robin stared at Frederick in horror. "Why? W-w-w-w-why? Why would you do this to me, Frederick? Why? Are you purposely trying to kill me? That's it, isn't it?! This is your revenge for the jerky incident!"

"Robin, please. Holding grudges for such things is both petty and childish. I am simply helping you overcome a crucial weakness. I've noticed that you're at your weakest in the morning. Having more exercises then shall slowly make your body adapt and function so that you can work even in the earliest mornings."

Instead of saying anything, the tactician just slammed his head on his desk. "Urgh, Frederick, I think a part of me just died and the rest will soon follow. Just note that if my battlefield tactics suffer because of exhaustion, it's all your fault."

"Fear not, Robin. I do realize your importance to this army and your state of mind when drafting plans. Thus, your training sessions shall not be too early and will supplement your other early sessions. Not too intrusive, wouldn't you say?"

A groan.

Frederick smiled. "Good! I'm glad that we agree. Now, was there anything else?"

Another groan. However, the tactician did slowly lift his head off his table. "Yeah. Yeah, I did," he grumbled. After taking a deep breath, Robin calmed himself. "It's important. Frederick, you're an experienced knight with years of combat and service to Ylisse, yes?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Robin."

"Right, well as a seasoned and experienced knight of Ylisse, I need your opinion on something."

"I'll do my best to you a balanced and professional answer."

"Good. Now, what do you think of Sumia?"

Frederick blinked. "Sumia?"

"Yes, Sumia." Robin said seriously. "As you may have noticed, today was her debut as a frontline soldier. Now, while she may have displayed her skills in battle, I have noticed some areas where she is lacking. However, I would like a second opinion just to make sure that I've got my facts straight. So, would you be kind enough to share your observations with me?"

"Ah, that's what you mean. Very well." Frederick cleared his throat. "Sumia has shown great skill in combat today. Being a pegasus knight, she has the advantage of speed and movement. Those are her biggest assets. With her flight and maneuverability, she makes an effective scout and thus allows us to get more accurate reports. This also makes it more difficult, if not impossible, for her enemies to hit her if they do not have projectile weapons. Furthermore, being much faster than the average soldier, her speed allows her to strike enemies multiple times and withdraw before they are able to retaliate as well as dodge most incoming enemy attacks."

Robin nodded but otherwise remained silent.

"However," continued Frederick. "Sumia does have some rather serious flaws. She, as all flyers, is particularly vulnerable against archers and wind magic. It could be doubly dangerous depending on the high at which she gets hit. A simply arrow wound could result in serious injury if she gets knocked off her mount at higher altitudes. Furthermore, while Sumia is very agile and can avoid most enemy attacks, she lacks defense. If she were to get hit, she would take it worse than other Shepherds. Finally, while Sumia is eager and determined, I've noticed that she lacks strength. During our last battle, most of her attacks injured the enemy, but were not enough to take them down. In every instance, it was up to another Shepherd to deliver the finishing blow. The only time she successfully took down an opponent unaided was when they were already injured."

"...And these are your professional observations?"

"They are."

Robin sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"You have come to the same conclusions, then?"

"I have. But I wanted to have a second opinion to be absolutely sure. Thank you, Frederick. I now know what I must do."

"Anything to help. Is that all?"

"Ye-wait, no. Your report changes my battle plans quite a bit. To keep us at maximum efficiency, I have a favor to ask of you. Well, a favor or an assignment, depending on your point of view."

"I will do everything in my power to fulfill it. What is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to look after Sumia for me."

The knight quirked an eyebrow. "Robin?"

"See, the way I see it, Suima is clearly very skilled and eager to show off her capabilities. Being our only flyer, I already see that she's going to see a lot of combat and other missions. However, no matter how much she wants to prove herself or how much I think she is capable of, the fact of the matter is that she's still green. Today made that very obvious. Of course, with time, she'll learn from her mistakes and fight with the best of us. But now, she needs someone to look after her on the battlefield to make sure her mistakes don't get her killed. I have decided to take this responsibility myself, but I cannot do so for every battle. While riding with her in the air does provide tactical advantages, there will be circumstances that demand that I be elsewhere. In such cases, I want you to take my place, Frederick. You're a veteran knight with experience and know the ropes. You are also nigh unkillable. I think these qualities make you the best candidate to fight alongside Sumia when I am unavailable. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course, Robin. Nothing shall happen to Sumia as long as I draw breath!" declared Frederick.

The tactician smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Thanks, Frederick. But don't worry. Unless something crazy happens like, I dunno, a full scale war breaking out or someting, I don't see us switching roles in the near future. As long as it's just these little skirmishes, we'll be just fine as we are now. This was more of a heads up, just in case."

"Very well. Thank you for the advance warning, Robin. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, that was it. Thanks, Frederick."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll be off to collect some firewood. I also expect to see you early tomorrow for your supplementary morning training."

Robin's face immediately fell. "Yeah, sure. Great. Now get out."

The knight chuckled and did just that. Despite what Frederick said, Robin was still sure that this was revenge for the jerky stunt. He was definitely not a morning person and no amount of training was going to fix that, especially as he spent his time drafting strategies late into the night on a regular basis. He was going to have to find a way to wiggle out of this…

"Robin? You said that you required my assistance with a matter of great import. Permit me to enter."

"Hmm? Oh yes, please do."

Miriel entered his tent and immediately started examining the interior.

"Hello, Miriel. Looking for something?"

"Greetings and salutations, Robin. No, I was simply noting the condition of your tent since last I saw it. It pleases me to see that its condition has not deteriorated."

Robin chuckled. "Of course. After all the work you put into cleaning it, I really couldn't let it all go to waste by just making another mess, now could I? By the way, thanks again for all the stuff you gave me. I feel that I can go through my workload twice as fast and keep my tent nice, warm and orderly!"

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Think nothing of it. It also pleases me to know that the camp is neat and organized. I find areas of disorder and untidiness quite…disconcerting."

"So do I. It's amazing that I didn't slowly lose my mind living and working in that mess. Although, there were times that I came close…" Robin shook his head. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why you're here, right?"

"The question has crossed my mind, yes."

"Good! Because I have some very exciting news for you! Now, you're a woman of science, right? Pursuing knowledge for knowledge's sake and unlocking the secrets of the world and all that?"

"You know all of these things to be true."

"Wonderful! Because I have, for you, a mystery to solve, right here in our camp. A mystery that defies conventional explanations and demands thorough scientific research."

This visibly piqued Miriel's interest. "Please, do go on."

"You know Stahl, right?" Our resident green knight?"

"Yes, I am acquainted with him."

"Then you must also know of his reputation about being average in, well, everything."

"I have heard of something along those lines, yes. Although I dismissed such claims as simply modesty on his part."

"Yes, well that's the natural response. But, I think you'll find here," Robin handed her a few papers. "That his claims are carry some truth."

While Miriel read the papers, Robin continued. "As you can see, Stahl's averageness is prevalent all across the board. Of course, these are just my findings based on not many tests and using methods that are in no way thorough nor scientific."

"This is quite extraordinary. While these results are only preliminary and were found using very rudimentary methodology, the fact that Stahl's performance consistently remains unremarkable in every aspect is simply fascinating. How can that possibly be? This demands further research!"

"And that's where you come in! I see that this little mystery has caught your interest. So, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind carrying out some tests and getting to the bottom of it. I would do so myself but between all the fighting, planning and training, I can't find the time. Besides, you're obviously more qualified and capable to do this than I."

"Hmm. Yes. This clearly merits further investigation. Very well, I accept this task. I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Robin."

"Oh no, thank YOU for accepting this thing. I also want to be aware of any new developments in your investigation. I feel that Stahl's 'gift' could be very useful to us. I don't know how and I don't know why, but there's something there. I can feel it."

"I shall keep you informed of my progress. If any new developments arise, you shall be the first to know. Now, there is nothing else, I will now leave to start my investigation post-haste."

"Right. Happy hunting!" Robin paused. "Oh, wait, one more thing!"

Miriel turned, already halfway out of the tent. "Do you require something else?"

"Yes, actually. I already know that you know Vaike and are aware of his forgetfulness."

Miriel frowned. "Unfortunately, yes. With the way he misplaces his belongings, it is a wonder that he remembers to put on his pants every morning."

"Well, yes. While him losing things is none of my concern, it becomes my concern when that affects battlefield performance. He already forgot his axe once and would've been dead were it not for you. This time, he took a shoddy axe that shattered halfway through the battle. It's a miracle that he was able to grab a hammer off another solider and keep himself alive." Robin shook his head. "But I'll tell him off later. Right now, I need your help to ensure that this doesn't happen again."

"Certainly. How may I be of assistance?"

"Glad you're on board! Now, the last time Vaike forgot his axe, I remember you mentioning that you'd permanently stick his axe to his hands if that were to happen again. Can you really do that?"

"Hmmm. I suppose it won't be too difficult to come up with a spell that keeps his axe in his hands. You would have me invent and cast such a spell?"

"Not exactly. I would like you to come up with a spell that sticks his – or any, for that matter – axe to him. But not to his hands, just to his person. We can't have his hand be occupied while he eats or something. So, yes. I'd like you to come up with such a spell, but not cast it quite yet. Vaike is still on probation and I'm giving him a chance to improve. However, if he continues as he is now, then your spell may become necessary. Think you can do this for me?"

"Most certainly. I believe I have something of this nature in my notes. I shall have this spell ready by this time tomorrow."

"Thanks Miriel. You're a lifesaver!"

"You flatter me, Robin. But if anyone is the 'lifesaver' here, it is you. Farewell."

With that, the mage left the tent. Robin briefly wondered if she actually made a joke before dismissing the idea completely. After all, this was Miriel here. As far as Robin knew, she was incapable of humor or emotions of any kind…except for irritation (as seen by her reaction to Vaike's antics). Robin supposed she also felt something akin to happiness when she discovered something new or had something to work on. Then again, that could simply be curiosity on her part. Who knew?

"Quite a few people coming in and out of your tent, Robin. Someone's very popular around here."

Robin turned his newest guest. "What can I say? It must be my boundless and innate charisma that draws everyone to me. Of course, the fact that my tent no longer resembles a disaster area also probably helps. Although I like to think it's the charisma…and my dashing good looks."

Chrom chuckled. "As humble as ever, I see."

"That's me. Humble Robin, at your service. What do you have for me?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just some reports about events in and around camp."

"Just reports? Please, Chrom. With my new equipment – courtesy of Miriel – I now eat reports such as these for breakfast! By the way, I think she needs a raise."

"What, Miriel? What brought you to this conclusion?"

While taking the reports from Chrom, Robin pointed around his tent. "All this stuff is her doing. Did you know she single handedly cleaned and organized my entire tent? Mind you, that's impressive enough all in itself, but she also gave me a bunch of stuff to make my life easier. This 'pocket watch' and 'pen' anr just a few examples. And do you see that thing over there?"

Chrom looked to where his friend was pointing to. In the corner of the tent sat a curious contraption that looked like a small fireplace with a fire tome burning in the center.

"I assume that's also Miriel's work?"

"Yep. It's also why my tent has this nice, summery temperature instead of the biting Feroxi cold."

"Oh, wow. That's actually quite incredible! It does feel like we're back in the capital in front of the fireplace."

Robin nodded and smiled in satisfaction. "It sure does. Makes my job a lot easier, too. Drafting battle plans goes a lot faster when you can feel your fingers."

"So, Miriel just…made this?"

"Yep."

"And then she simply handed it to you? Just like that?"

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? I guess she was there when I was complaining about the cold and how I can't get any work done. Next thing I know, she comes into my tent and gives me this thing. Tells me I place and fire tome in it and bam! Portable room temperature regulator!"

"Impressive. Does she have more of them lying around?"

"No clue. The only reason she gave me this one was probably because I complained very loudly and frequently about how much I don't like the cold. Does your dislike for the cold match mine in intensity?"

"I don't think so. I just wear extra layers and train more."

"Well there you go. Some of us train and put on more clothes, while others sit about and complain. And it seems that the gods favor the latter by providing them with fancy temperature controlling gizmos!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Robin."

"Doubt me if you will, but the results speak for themselves. Oh, by the way, finished reading and marking the reports"

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Finished? Already?"

Robin grinned confidently. "My dear Chrom, you underestimate me. Now that I am armed with this pen, petty documents such as these are no match for my mark hand!"

"Not even the last one?"

"Eh? The what?"

The tactician reached out and read the last report in the pile. He then looked at Chrom, then at the report, then back again at Chrom.

"Is this some sort of joke?

"Not that I'm aware of, no."

"But, ghosts? I mean, really?"

Chrom shrugged. "The others swear by it. So it has to be true. Besides, how is it that you can kill soldiers literally from beyond the grave yet draw the line at spirits?"

"Because Risen make sense!" exclaimed Robin. "They are reanimated corpses that live on some sort of dark magic. Animated corpses and nothing more. A few good stabs and they're back to being dead. Ghosts and wandering spirits? That just nonsense!"

"Well, I'm neither a mage nor a scholar, so I wouldn't know either way. But that's why I have you. I'm sure you'll have this thing figured out by the morning."

Robin merely grumbled as Chrom left his tent. Ghosts? What fresh insanity was this?! Beverages materializing out of the ether and an extra place at the table? That wasn't the work of ghosts. Ghosts wouldn't resort to something so petty. Now, Robin wouldn't say he was an expert in all things undead, but if his experience with Risen was any indication, the undead were hostile and mindless. They were determined to wipe you out, not move drinks and cups around. There had to be a logical explanation for this. Robin swore that he would have a very stern talking to with the person who came up with this ghost crap. Things were bad already, the last thing he needed was the spread of weird, superstitious nonsense!

"Um, Robin? I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Are you free?"

"Yes," replied the tactician, without looking up from his report. "Come in."

"Actually, I have been here all this time. I just didn't have a chance to speak since everyone else came in afterwards."

"Uh-huh. Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any comments on my performance in the last battle."

Robin finally looked up. "Alright, now tell me you name and what…you…did?"

Well that was strange. Robin was sure he heard a voice. But there was no one in his tent. He looked around, checked all the corners and even under his chair. Yep, definitely alone. Yet, he was sure he heard a voice. What did that mean? Robin remembered reading that hearing voices was the first sign of insanity, but he didn't _feel_ insane in the slightest. Although, would he even know that he was insane if he was insane?

"Uh, Robin? Are you alright?"

Well, there was that voice again. And he was still alone. So…what?

"I'm not entirely sure." Robin replied, uncertainly. "Who exactly are you? Wait! Are you my conscience?"

"What? No."

"Yeah, didn't think so. Oh well, it worth a shot. I always imagined that my conscience was a lot more authoritative sounding. Who am I talking to, anyway?"

"It's me, Kellam. I'm a Shepherd."

"Kellam? I don't think I've ever heard of you before. Well, there's only one way to check." Robin pulled out his roster. "Alright, yes. Kellam. Says here that you're a knight. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

Robin looked around again. He was still alone. What the hell was going on?!

"Uh, Kellam? Are you in my tent?"

"Yes."

"But I can't see you. My tent's completely empty. Yet, here I am, talking to you. Wait a minute, this can only mean one thing…" Robin said slowly before quickly stepping behind his desk.

"Uh, Robin? What's the matter? Why are you looking around like that?"

"Because YOU'RE the ghost that has been creeping around camp! Somehow, unbeknownst to us, we've lost track of you and you died somewhere. Now, your spirit has come back to haunt us by…putting up extra cups and drinks and generally freaking everybody out!"

"Robin, that's not-"

"BACK! Begone, foul spirit! I don't know where you are, but I shall send you back to the realm from whence you came!" Robin unsheathed his sword and pointed it to where he last heard the voice.

"Woah, careful with that, Robin! You can really hurt someone pointing your sword around like that!"

"Hah! You mock me! Everybody knows that the ethereal nature of ghosts renders them immune to physical objects. Well then, let's see how you handle magic!" Robin then started concentrating his power and preparing a thunder spell.

"Robin! Stop it! You're overeating. I'm not a ghost! I'm just a normal person, right in front of you!"

"That's exactly something a ghost would say to lower my guard right before he ate my soul!..Or did whatever ghosts tend to do. But you'll not have me! I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. I see that you're not going to believe what I tell you and that you're charging a spell. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. Hopefully we can sort all this out later on."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Robin thought he heard the voice to his right. If he judged the distance right, he could blast this ghost and hopefully re-kill it. So, he swung his arm in the voice's general direction and prepared to release his spell. "Take this!"

However, as he was swinging his arm, Robin suddenly felt as though he hit a metal piece of armor. Pain (not unlike what he felt when he punched Vaike) shot through his arm. The spell died instantly as Robin gritted his teeth in pain and clutched his hand.

"Urgh, damn it! Since when do ghosts feel like they wear plate armor?!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Robin! Are you alright?"

That was weird. The voice seemed really close. When Robin turned around, he suddenly noticed a man in full armor right next to him. This sudden appearance was so unexpected that Robin cried in surprise and jumped away. Unfortunately, this resulted in him tripping over his chair and falling flat on the floor.

_Well, it could've been worse. At least I didn't fall on my face._

The knight materialized next to him once again. "Oops, sorry, sorry! Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Robin grumbled before looking over at his guest. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my tent?"

"Oh, I'm Kellamt…the person you've been talking with?"

"The ghost?"

"I've been trying to tell you all this time, I'm not a ghost. Just a regular person like everyone else."

"So…you're not dead?"

"Nope. As alive as can be."

Robin looked at him dubiously. "Are you sure? You seem to appear out of nowhere like some sort spirit. It's very unsettling."

Kellam sighed sadly. "Yeah, I guess that's just the way I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, people tend not to notice me, is all. I guess that I've always lacked a presence. I just…fade into the background and people don't pay any attention to me."

"That's ridiculous. A guy like you in your bulky suit of armor, walking around unnoticed by anyone?"

"I was in your tent before Sumia entered and long after that, yet you weren't aware of me until I spoke up."

"Huh, I guess that's true. How…? Whatever. Something to think about at a later time. Help me up?"

Once he drank another disgusting concoction and sat down in his chair, Robin stared in front of him, where he could see Kellam…sort of.

"Right. Okay, so you somehow mastered the art of invisibility then?"

"Uh, I wouldn't really say 'mastered' and wouldn't call it 'invisibility' per se, but…"

"Uh-huh. Were in our last battle?"

"Yes I was, actually. I don't suppose you saw me?"

Robin looked at his after action report. "Nope, can't say I have. Although it does say here that there were some enemy casualties that are unaccounted for. I also recall Chrom talking with what I assumed was a tree. I assume that was you?"

"Yep. Just trying to help out. I was actually with you ever since you left the capital."

"What? You were? Huh. If you were helping us out on the quiet, you'd think that I'd notice something like that. Why didn't I?" Robin wondered before remembering who he was talking to. "Oh right, ha ha. Well, no harm done. You're here with us and that's all that matters."

"Err, right. I guess so. Do you have any comments on my performance by any chance?"

"Afraid not. I need to be aware of people under my command and know what they're doing in order to provide commentary."

Kellam looked disappointed. "Oh, I see…"

"But hey! Don't look so glum! As they say, no news is good news. And you're all alive and well now, so clearly you're doing something right, right?"

"Well, I guess if I look at it that way, you're right. Thanks Robin."

"No problem. Now then, you say you had this 'presence' problem for as long as you can remember?"

Kellam nodded. "Yes, that's right. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some clarification for my notes. Given the right circumstances, I'm thinking you would make an exceptional spy. You're pretty much invisible to everyone, so walking into the enemy's camp and stealing their battle plans or mapping their troops would probably be no problem for you. Of course, we'd probably have to give you lighter clothes, can't have your armor giving you away, now can we? Hmmm, yes. This would be excellent if our enemies weren't disorganized brigands and mindless Risen. You'd make the best infiltrator ever, he he he…"

"Robin? Are you alright? You're…cackling."

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about things. Well, thanks for coming today, Kellam. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, but you did inform me of your existence and gave me a few ideas for the future. So, just keep doing what you did all this time and we'll be in touch. Oh, and sorry for that whole 'ghost' thing."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm used that sort of thing. Thanks Robin, glad I could help."

With that, Kellam got up and disappeared in a blink of an eye. That was actually quite amazing. One second he's there and then gone the next. Truly, this had limitless tactical possibilities! Possibilities that Robin would explore…later on. His head still hurt a bit from before and thinking would not make it better. However, before lying down, Robin made sure to jot down a few notes on the roster.

_Note to self: get Miriel to investigate how Kellam can possibly disappear into thin air and walk around in his armor unnoticed by anyone (after she finishes investigating the mystery behind Stahl's averageness)._

_Also: Kellam as a spy/infiltrator (something to think about)._

_Related to the above: see if he can get us some gold. Brigands probably have secret stashes, right?_

_Either that, or have him steal the equipment we need. What? Those unscrupulous merchants are deliberately inflating the prices for quality weapons and we're broke! If this situation doesn't change soon, we're not only going to be broke, but also dead. Dead and broke. Dead broke! _

_Heh, that one's definitely going into the joke book._


	10. Lon'qu

_Another week, another update. Thanks to all those who followed and favorited. _

* * *

Robin was many things: tactician, adequate sword user, competent spellcaster, avid reader, just to name a few. What Robin wasn't (as far as he could remember) was a diplomat. Now, he couldn't speak for himself back when he had his memories, but current, memoryless Robin could very safely say that one of the things that he definitely wasn't was a diplomat. Robin always thought that diplomacy was boring and tedious. It involved a lot of talking, not messing with other people's egos, keeping your emotions under control, backroom deals, reading between the lines and insulting others in a way that was subtle, respectful yet effectively offensive. Even thinking about it, Robin could feel himself dying inside a little. He had the utmost respect for the people who represented their countries at official functions along with pity for those who were appointed and didn't volunteer. Robin vastly preferred staying in his tent and planning strategies. It was more straightforward and a lot less stressful. Plan your troop movements, eliminate the enemy and keep your own casualties to a minimum. Simple and straightforward.

So, when he set off to Regna Ferox, Robin planned to let Chrom do the talking and just stay in the shadows, saying nothing lest he disrespect whoever was in charge. Of course, Regna Ferox was not Ylisse. Regna Ferox had a whole different culture, climate and people. Feroxi diplomacy also differed vastly from Ylissean diplomacy. Instead of long, complicated and drawn-out negotiations, the Feroxi prefered to settle things the old fashioned way. The Shepherds discovered this when they were thrust into the arena to represent Flavia against Basilio's forces to determine who gets to rule over the vast country.

Although the impromptu fight was unexpected (as was running into "Marth"), Robin had to say that he vastly preferred Feroxi diplomacy to Ylissean diplomacy. It was quick, effective and got things done in half the time it would take at the negotiating table. Heck, Robin wished that all diplomacy was done this way. No more negotiations, no backroom deals or two-faced lies. If two countries disagreed on something, all they needed to do was get their strongest warriors to duel and whoever won got whatever they wanted out of the argument. Heck, if that were the case, Robin would've been first in line to sign up as a foreign diplomat. He would've made a damn fine diplomat too, judging by how the Feroxi mission went. If the whole world adopted the Feroxi system of diplomacy, Robin would've been the most persuasive diplomat alive! And just to make things interesting, maybe states could even expand on the Feroxi system. Instead of just the champions, they could have entire armies fight for their nation. They could even move around the world, not confined to a simple arena. It would be glorious. It would be amazing! It would be…

It would be kinda like war. Now that Robin thought about it, it wouldn't be kinda like actual war, it _would_ be war. That was actually the very definition of war! How disappointing. Although also expected. Robin was a man of war. He excelled on the field and made winning wars his profession (or had that profession thrust upon him. Whatever). So he obviously would've preferred Feroxi diplomacy. Unfortunately, this type of diplomacy was uniquely Feroxi. Any other way to implement it would've resulted in plain old war. Too bad. So the boring type of diplomacy was the best kind by default. Oh well, a tactician could always dream.

And dream he did. After their successful "negotiations", Flavia became Khan they quickly got to discussing what soldiers Regna Ferox would provide, how many and what roles they would fulfil. It was surprisingly quick and productive. The Feroxi seemed eager for combat in any form and were more than willing to help Ylisse (or course, the Plegian incursions helped too). After all that was said and done, everyone was shown to their rooms so they could get ready for the march back to Ylisse the next morning. This gave Robin the chance to see how the Feroxi decorate their offices. And so far, he vastly preferred the one he had back in Ylisse.

To be fair, the office that he was given wasn't bad, per se. It had all the standard things one would expect to find in an office: bookshelves, books, weapon racks (more so here in Ferox, but whatever), pictures, chairs, a desk (nothing special. His was better…when it was still in one piece…it still hurt thinking about it) etc. The office was spacious enough and had room for Robin to pace and plan and think. All in all, it was alright. The one thing that brought it down was all the dead animals and their skins here.

Now, Robin wasn't an interior decorator or some sort of critiquer of…art(?) He also didn't understand the cultural differences between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, so he really couldn't judge from that front. For all he knew, all these animal skins and decorations could be signs of respect and status. However, on a _personal_ level, this style scared the crap out of him! Too many dead things in his workspace. The only time he was surrounded by so many corpses was when he was fighting Risen (and he preferred Risen because they disappeared when he rekilled them). As it was, Robin had a bearskin rug on his floor, some sort of wolfskin cover on his chair, some unidentifiable animal skins on the walls as well as a bunch of animal heads. He probably hated those the worst. The rug was bad enough because he already almost tripped (keyword being "almost". Not "tripped" but almost tripped. Ha!) on it maybe three times, but he felt that the animal heads were watching him. Watching and judging with their cold, dead eyes, somehow blaming him for the fact that they were now mounted in his office. Of course, that was just crazy talk. Robin knew that. He also knew that the animals _didn't _follow his every movements with their eyes and that they would definitely _not_ start talking to him. Robin knew that. But it didn't make them any less creepy, especially that deer above his chair. The way it was positioned made Robin feel very uncomfortable. Now that he was looking at it, he almost expected it to blink, turn its head, smile and start saying things like-

"Robin."

"AGH!"

The tactician jumped back ten feet, almost tripped on the carpet (again), regained his balance and stared at the deer unbelievingly. It took him a full ten seconds to realize that the voice actually came from behind, and _not_ from the deer's head. When Robin turned around, he noticed a dour looking man standing in the doorway.

"Dear Naga, man!" he exclaimed while putting his hand on his chest and waiting for his heartbeat to normalize. "Don't just sneak up on someone like that! At least knock or something!"

The man frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be the tactician? Ready for anything? If I were an enemy assassin, you would be dead by now."

"Wha-?" Robin blinked at the unexpected hostile front. However, he quickly recovered and went on a counteroffensive. "First of all, I'm part of a foreign delegation that includes royalty to parlay with your leader. I'd think that our security detail would be thorough enough to not allow any assassins in. Thus, I think that it's within my rights to let my mind wander in friendly territory. Secondly, you could've been an assassin, but you're not. If you were, you'd probably be dead because I _always_ have plans. And finally, who the hell are you?"

The dour looking man looked even dourer. "Hmph. Do you not remember me from earlier during the day? I am Lon'qu, Basilio's contribution to your cause."

"Woah, calm down there, Lon-judges-you. If we met you after the battle, then I was busy thinking about something important. Probably Marth and just who the hell he is. Besides, names aren't my strong suit. I've met like, a dozen people in the past week alone, so excuse me if I can't remember all of them!" Robin huffed. "Now, you said you're a Shepherd?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"You are our tactician. Chrom may lead on the battlefield but you decide where we go and what we do. I was told to go see you so that you can make the most of my skills."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Come in, sit down and let me consult my notes."

"…I thought you said you didn't remember me."

"Well, yes and no. I don't remember your name and you, to a lesser extent. But I trust myself enough to make notes on new members despite my inability to remember them. It's like second nature to me. I may not pay all that much attention, but my mind starts working when the right words are said. It's like 'blah blah blah join the Shepherds, blah blah blah' and bam! Attention shifted! Afterward, I go back, get out my trusty roster and make some general notes about our newest recruit."

"…"

"I can see from your expression that you don't believe me. So let me prove you wrong!" Robin then proceeded to reach into his sleeves and pull out the all-important roster. "Let's see here…ah ha! Here you are. See? 'Grumpy McDourson with sword(s): looks fast, agile, skilled with…swords? (note: needs confirmation), lightly armored – implies fast and precise fighting style, also not as muscular as Vaike so probably doesn't do good when hit, but specializes in avoiding hits (also needs confirmation), looks like he has a constant raincloud over his head – could probably make lesser men flinch just by looking at them. PS: has something against women – investigate.' That's what I've written down based on my first impressions of you. Now, am I right or am I right?"

Robin sat down behind his desk and looked at Lon'qu expectantly.

The swordsman stared back with a raised eyebrow before sighing. "I don't know whether to be impressed with you assessment or worried that you're the one who drafts our overall strategies."

"Yeah, I know!" laughed Robin. "I sometimes can't believe it either. But hey, you make do with what you're dealt, so here we are. Now come on in, take a seat and tell me all about yourself so you don't die when next we fight."

Lon'qu sighed again before relenting.

"Tell me what you need to know."

"Right. First of all, how do you spell your name?"

"…You're kidding."

"Am not," said Robin seriously. "Names of the people who are under your command are the first and most important things to remember. It just so happens that yours is foreign and not very obvious to me. What? Don't give me that look! Come on, even you gotta admit that your name is the most foreign sounding one out here. It's not 'Frederick' or 'Stahl' or 'Lissa'. I even think it's like, two words or something. Now tell me how to spell your name…unless you want me to make high quality puns based on what I think your name sounds like. I could call you 'Long queue' or 'Looks-disapprovingly-at-you' or, heh, this'll be a good one, 'Lon-"

"Enough! I see your point. My name is Lon'qu, spelled L-O-N apostrophe Q-U."

"Great!" Robin said cheerily while updating the roster. He then looked at it for a few seconds before asking, "So…how do you pronounce that?"

Lon'qu glared.

"…Alright, why don't I just called you LQ? It'll probably make both our lives easier."

Lon'qu grumbled.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'. Now, moving on. Tell me about yourself. My initial impressions were accurate, right?"

"Yes, surprisingly so. I am a myrmidon and thus specialize in quickly dealing with my enemies. I get in, strike hard, strike fast, and get out."

"I feel like there is a dirty joke in there somewhere…" muttered Robin. "Er, anyway, what about your armor, or lack thereof? I notice that you're only wearing some very light, robe-likes clothes. I can't imagine that they protect you much when you get hit."

"If I get injured, it is because I have made a mistake. I _rarely_ make mistakes."

"Bold words. We'll have to see if you can back them up during training. But you were Basilio's champion, so that probably means something. That dude looks like he won't let just anybody be his champion."

Lon'qu remained silent as Robin wrote a few things on his roster.

"Okay, next topic: spare time. What do you do when you have some spare time?"

"I train."

"Aaaannnd…"

"I improve my swordsmanship."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Come on, there _has_ to be something else."

"…My potato peeling skills are second to none."

Robin sighed. "Well, aside from that very poor attempt at humor, I can see that this isn't going anywhere. You're not very social, are you?"

"I talk with others as much as is required of me. Otherwise, I train. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not. If it makes you happy, who am I to tell people how to live their lives? And I guess all that training makes you a better soldier. That's always a plus."

"It does."

"Alright. That's fine. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's address a very important issue here. Of course, I'm talking about your issue with women. What's going on there?"

Lon'qu winced. "It's…complicated."

"Oh, personal issues. I get it and I'm not going to pry. However, your issue becomes my issue when it interferes with your abilities on the battlefield."

"You needn't worry."

"Oh? Do explain."

"Although I do have a crippling aversion to women, I can suppress it in instinctual, life-and-death situations. So you needn't worry. I shall be fine in the heat of battle."

Robin didn't look convinced. "Really? So I don't have to worry about you on when we go off to face the enemy? You won't suddenly freeze up when facing an enemy War Cleric or something?"

"No."

"And what of your comrades? We do have a fair number of women amongst us. Of course, I'll try to pair you off with a male battle partner, but we can't all have what we want all the time. There will be instances when you'll be assigned a female partner. Can I trust you not to turn into a quivering wreck and get either yourself, your partner or both of you killed?"

"Robin, I can assure you that my…condition shall not affect my performance in battle."

"Hm, we'll have to see. I'll see how you perform during training and battle and decide what to do with you from there."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Nothing personal. It's not that I don't trust you, but I like to account for all the variables. Besides, your battle with Marth does cast doubt on your claim."

"What about it?" asked Lon'qu, surprised.

Robin shrugged. "Well, I think you'll agree with me that Marth isn't the most masculine of men out there. Given a few minor changes, he could very realistically pass off as a girl. Now, you claim to have your little phobia under control in the heat of battle. However, from what I hear, Marth beat you with barely any effort."

"Er…"

"So you'll have to forgive me a bit for wanting to be careful. I mean, if a girly looking man beat you, how will you react when fighting against – or alongside – a full grown woman?"

"Those two situations are completely different!"

"Are they? But that brings up another point. How're you going to get on with our female members? If you're fighting with them, you're going to have to train with them. And since that isn't a life-and-death situation, are you just going to be all twitchy again? That doesn't bode well for either of you. You'll need to train against all our members to improve your skills. You're also going to have to talk to them, LQ. These are all very important issues that we have to deal with. How do you plan on dealing with them?"

Luckily for Lon'qu, someone entered Robin's office before he could offer a reply.

"Heeeeey Robin!"

"Hello Lissa. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just in the area and wanted to drop by and say hello."

Robin looked at the princess suspiciously. "Lissa, I know you better than that. What do you really want?"

"What? Nothing, I swear! I just wanted to say hello." She then turned to Lon'qu. "Oh hey, our newest Shepherd. I feel like we didn't get a proper introduction last time."

"Our previous introduction was sufficient. Now don't get any closer!" exclaimed the swordsman while shuffling his chair away from the approaching princess.

"Aww, don't be like that!"

"Sorry Lissa," Robin shook his head. "The aversion to women is real with this one. We were just trying to figure out what to do about it."

"Hey, maybe I can help!"

Before Robin could reply, a second person barged into his office.

"There you are, Robin! I got a few things I want to say to you!"

"Sully. Someone's looking very excited today. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to thank you."

"Aw, thanks! I'm just doing what I can to help….what did I do?"

Sully laughed. "Classic Robin! Pretending not to know what he did to make it seem like nothing." She then punched him in the arm good-naturedly.

"Yeah, ha ha, pretending. Ha ha, ouch…" the tactician winced and rubbed his arm. "Seriously, what'd I do?"

"Oh, you know. For giving me that challenge back before we left Ylisstol."

"Yes. Of course. The challenge. That was given to you. By me. Before we left the capital. I did do that. Yes."

"You bet your ass you did!" Sully said enthusiastically. "And you know what? It paid off big. Back then, I thought you simply gave me a challenge to improve my physical abilities. 'Beat all the male Shepherds'. Sounds straightforward enough, right? Clear goal and objective? But there was more to that, and you knew it."

"Uh, yeah! There sure was. I'm glad you figured…it out."

"You're a damned clever man, Robin. You knew that I wouldn't be able to win with brute force alone. Sure, some of our newer recruits, and Virion and Stahl were easy enough, though I don't think Stahl was giving it his all. I need to convince that sissy to man up and train for real… Anyway, I couldn't beat Vaike not matter how hard I tried. Say what you will about him, but he's definitely one of the strongest Shepherds."

"Yep. Takes hits like a champ, too."

"He does. For the longest damned time, I couldn't beat him not matter how hard I tried. That got me thinking that I needed a different approach. So that's what I did until I found something that worked. Used his strength and momentum against him, found the right place to hit and then boom! Vaike fell like a log." Sully laughed. "Damned clever of you, Robin. With this challenge you set me, I feel like I'm becoming twice the warrior I would be otherwise!"

The tactician just smiled and nodded. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea what Sully was talking about. But he trusted her judgement. After all, she said that whatever Robin told her was a good idea. That made sense. Since it came from him, it was guaranteed to be a good idea. Probably. It's just that Robin had lots of ideas and really couldn't keep track of them all. So, once he put his ideas into motion, he kinda let them do their own thing and moved on. Clearly, that turned out to be the right move, given Sully's enthusiasm.

"Right. Well, I'm glad you're taking this thing so seriously, Sully."

"Har! You bet your ass I am! Beating Vaike is just another step on the path to Frederick and Chrom. That'll the ultimate test of my abilities."

"Wow. I didn't know you rated my brother so highly."

"Oh, hey Lissa. Sorry, didn't see you there. I was too excited after beating Vaike. But yeah. Your brother is the strongest one here. A damn fine warrior, too. He's the one we should all aspire to be." Sully then looked at the other occupant in the room. "Hey, don't think we've met. You our newest member?"

Robin intervened as Lon'qu paled.

"Yes he is. Sully, LQ. LQ, Sully. By the way, that's not his real name, you'll probably hear how to pronounce it better than me. LQ here is going to be sticking with us for a while. A word of caution: don't get too close to him."

"Huh? Why not?"

Before Robin could answer, a third voice could be heard just outside his office.

"Come…on! Ugh…just…a little…further…AH!" A thud, followed by groans. "Ouch. That one actually hurt…"

Robin chuckled and shook his head. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing if he could immediately identify who that was based on what he just heard.

"Sumia? Are you alright?"

A startled yelp.

"Robin?"

"Yes. In here."

Sure enough, Sumia appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Robin. Lissa and Sully, too. Wow, quite a few people here. Are you having a meeting or something?"

"Not really, we were just…" Robin paused. "What were we doing?"

"Well, I was in the area and decided to drop by and get acquainted with our newest Shepherd," replied Lissa. "And then Sully came in to talk about her training regimen and how well that was going."

"Oh yeah, that. Thanks, Lissa. I suppose since you're here, we might as well get the introductions out of the way. Sully, Lissa, Sumia, this is L…" Robin pointed to the where Lon'qu was sitting, only to find the chair empty. He then looked over to find its occupant pressing himself against a bookshelf. "…Q?"

"Nice to meet you!" Sumia smiled and approached the swordsman. "I'm Sumia. I hope you'll-"

"Get back!"

Sumia flinched and withdrew her hand immediately. "I'm sorry! Did I offend you in some way?"

Meanwhile, Sully took in the scene before looking back at Robin.

"What's with him?"

Robin sighed. "Well, it turns out that our friend here has some sort of condition that makes him…uncomfortable around women. When around them, he…well, you all saw his reaction just now."

Sully frowned. "I don't mean any disrespect or anything, but can we use such a warrior given how many women there are among the Shepherds?"

"Of course we can!" Lissa interjected. "Before Marth, Lon'qu here was Basilio's champion, chosen to represent him in future tournaments. That alone proves how talented Lon'qu is, doesn't it?"

"That so?"

"Yep! Now, I haven't seen him fight, but I'll bet that he cuts bad guys like butter and doesn't even break a sweat! Fighting as Basilio's champion also probably put him up against some pretty tough opponents, too."

"Really?" Sully looked thoughtful before turning to Robin. "What's your assessment?"

"What? Oh, right. Well, aside from his issue with women, LQ seems to be quite the warrior. Lissa was right in that he got a bunch of experience as Basilio's champion. Beat down many people in the area, if this record is to be believed. All we have to do now is see how he trains and fights with the women in our group."

"I see…"

Robin shivered as Sully looked at Lon'qu. She had a glimmer in her eye. It was a glimmer that said 'I'm going to put you through hell whether you like it or not' or 'I'm gonna kill you twice'. Maybe both those things at once. Robin was sure he saw that same glimmer when Sully was skewering Risen (and technically, killing them for a second time). Whatever she was thinking, it did not bode well for Lon'qu.

Robin's suspicions proved correct when the knight suddenly grabbed the swordsman by the arm and dragged him out of the office.

"W-what are you doing, woman?! Unhand me at once!"

"Come on, man up! I'm going to help solve your woman issue. And I'll do so by sparring with you, right now."

"What?! No! I refuse! Let go of me I say!"

"Refuse all you want, this is happening."

And everyone left in the room waited in silence until Lon'qu's protests could be heard no longer. Lissa was the first one to speak.

"You're not going to let her just drag him away, are you?"

It took Robin a few seconds to realize that she was addressing him. "What? Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of that. If I tried, Sully then might want to fight me! And as the tactician of this army, I need to be in full physical condition to draft plans. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Well, I'm the healer! It's my job to care. Besides, Lon'qu has got some sort of problem with women and Sully beating him silly won't solve anything. She also shouldn't just drag him off like that! I mean, what if some of us wanted to know our newest recruit better? This would've been our chance to talk to him and now…" Lissa paused as she noticed Robin smiling at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I just think it's really cute how hard you're crushing on LQ."

Lissa's face immediately went red. "I-I'm not crushing on him! I just have an interest in him because he's new!"

Robin's smile widened. "I'm sure it's a bit more than that. After the battle, you were the first one to try and talk to him. I might not have been paying attention to what was going on, but I did tune in for a bit. And I'm pretty sure you were all over mister 'tall, dark and handsome swordsman' over there."

"Stop making things up!" Lissa pouted. "I don't have a crush on him. I mean, sure he may be totally handsome and act all aloof and brooding and gruff. And he may have that cool, uncaring demeanor to go along with his 'hardened warrior' image that makes him really dreamy. And I _may_ want to talk to him and get to know everything about him and stuff, but that doesn't mean anything!"

Robin said nothing and continued to smile.

"…Okay, fine. Maybe I do have a teensy, little crush on him. Just a small one. But don't go around telling anyone! Especially Chrom. I don't want him going all 'overprotective brother mode' and doing something crazy."

"My lips are sealed."

"You too, Sumia."

"Of course."

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'm going to go off and see how Lon'qu fights. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get to see something good. Bye!"

With that, Lissa waved goodbye and left.

"Ah, young love. How sweet and innocent it is. I wonder if anything will come out of it..." Robin wondered aloud before changing topics. "Sumia, hey. Sorry about all that. Things got a bit out of control there. What brings you here?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Nothing, really. I was actually just passing by when I…fell."

"Yes, I seem to remember now. Sounded like you were carrying something heavy."

"Nothing too heavy. Just a bag of books."

"Books, you say? Mind if I have a look?"

"Not at all. In fact, I left the bag just outside your office."

"Great. I can't wait to see what kind of books you got. Are you an avid reader."

"Oh yes! I love reading, especially novels. Nothing is better than a good novel. I sometimes get so caught up that I forget my own sad little life."

"Oh, don't say that! I think your life is neither sad nor little. I mean, you are part of a-WOW that's a lot of books!" Robin gasped as he looked at the bag that Sumia referred to. He imagined something smallish and light. What he got was a sack that was half his height and positively filled with books. So many, that there were books falling out of it.

"S-Sumia, where'd you find so many books?"

"Well, someone threw them out of a wagon, so I figured I'd give them a good home."

"I can't believe someone threw all of these away! Look at all the books! I'm glad you came along when you did, otherwise, who knows what would've happened to all this precious knowledge? Can I see what you got?"

"By all means."

As Robin started sifting thought the various books in the bag, Sumia looked over his shoulder and asked "Based on your enthusiasm, I take it you also enjoy a good book?"

"You bet!" replied Robin. "You'd think I read only tactical manuals, but I also enjoy a bit of everything else. You never know what you'll find in the next book you read. It's really an adventure every time I pick up a new book. Sometimes, I'll even-WOW!_ History's Mysteries: Shadow Dragons, Second Edition_. And look! _Shanty Pete and the Haunted Pirates_ and wow! You even have the entire _Might or Magic_ series! I can't believe anybody would throw these out. You really hit the jackpot with all of these!"

Sumia giggled at Robin's obvious excitement. "I'm glad you share my enthusiasm for books, Robin. Would you like to borrow some?"

The tactician looked up at her with wide eyes. Not since she first offered him a taste of her pie has she seen that look.

"Do you really mean that, Sumia?"

"Of course," she replied. "After seeing how fond of are of reading, how can I say no? Besides, I certainly can't read them all at once."

"You're the best, Sumia!" Robin exclaimed before setting some books aside. "Wait, these are your books, so you should get to pick the ones you want first."

"That's alright. I already have some that I'm reading right now. Take all the ones you want. This way, we can recommend to each other what to read afterwards!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

By the time Robin stood up, he had emptied half of Sumia's bag and had two large stacks of books in his hands.

"Alrighty then. Now to just…make my way…to the desk and put…these down there…"

"Robin? Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Oh no. I'm…fine. Besides…this is good upper body training."

And so it was. Robin could feel his muscles working as he slowly made his way to his desk. The burning in his arms proved that he was getting stronger. Of course, it was a slow and painstaking process and the distance from the door the desk seemed to have gotten ten times longer. But he triumphed in the end. By treading softly (and avoiding that damned bearskin carpet) Robin eventually got all the books onto his desk. The sense of accomplishment was unparalleled.

"Phew! Thanks for waiting, Sumia."

"No problem. I have to say, I admire your determination. When you put your mind to something, you get it done."

"Th-thanks!" Robin panted. "I-it's a gift and a curse. N-now then, let me help carry the bag to your room."

"Robin, you don't have to do that. Now that you took out half the books, the bag is light enough for me to carry. Besides, you look pretty tired after carrying two full stacks of books."

"T-that's nothing! I am still ready for m-more. It's all part of my endurance training."

"Robin-"

"Sumia, I insist."

The pegasus knight looked at him before sighing. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

Robin smiled. "You said so yourself, when I put my mind to something, I get it done. Now," he walked up and hoisted the bag onto his back. "Shall we?"

It was partly true. Robin did look at this exercise as some kind of endurance training. But that wasn't the main reason he was doing this. He cared for Sumia, he really did. But because he cared, he also worried. He worried because, despite her performance on the battlefield, Sumia still tripped and fell off of it. While she didn't hurt herself too badly, Robin still worried what would happen if she fell while doing some heavy lifting or something. Like now. The book bag that he was carrying was still pretty damn heavy! However, Robin knew himself well enough to not trip on the smallest wrinkle in the carpet while carrying heavy loads. His worries were vindicated when Sumia tripped and fell beside him as they were walking toward her room. Fortunately, she didn't hurt herself. Unfortunately, her falling caused Robin to lose his balance and fall as well. With the full weight of the books at his back and the hardness of the floor at the front, the impact was…painful, to say the least. Oh well, at least they were close to her room. Robin didn't think he could get up otherwise.


	11. Maribelle

_Update ahoy!_

* * *

_Good things come to those who wait. _

That was a saying. That was a saying that people said. That was a saying that people said that was true, otherwise people wouldn't be saying it, right? Right. It was a saying that was around for…a great many number of years. That's how it became a saying. And since it became a saying, it was bound to have some truth in it. The truth, of course, being that the longer someone waited for something good, the better it would feel when he received it. That was what it meant, right? Well, regardless of what the saying actually meant, Robin chose to believe in his interpretation. He did so mostly because he would've been infinitely more upset if he didn't.

And Robin was pretty damn upset already! No sooner had the Shepherds arrived from their successful negotiations in Regna Ferox when suddenly there was news about something on the border with Plegia. Something about hostages and the Plegian king being a dick, as usual. Robin really wasn't paying attention. He was just counting the seconds until whatever the news was got delivered so he could rush off into his office and admire his new desk. Alas, it was not to be, because fate was cruel. Immediately after Phila delivered the news, Chrom announced that they would be heading out to "parlay" with the Plegian king. Of course, Robin chose this precise moment to tune in and was greatly disappointed. They'd just got back from Regna Ferox and now they were heading south. They didn't even get a chance to get to their rooms! It was all 'hey, good job with the Feroxi. I bet you're tired and would like to see your new desk and sleep in your bed right about now, right? Well, too bad! Now get your crap (that you didn't even have time to unpack) and go do this thing that suddenly popped up. Good luck!'

So, that severely put a damper on Robin's mood. He also didn't like the scenario they were in the longer he thought about it (after he was mostly done with complaining and grumbling. Mostly). Exalt Emmeryn was going to the southern border to parlay with the Plegian king. To parlay with someone they called "The Mad King". Robin supposed that he should really admire Emmeryn's determination to seek a peaceful solution to this situation, no matter how hopeless it seemed. The Plegian king was obviously looking to start a war and he already did a bunch of crap that wouldn't be tolerated by any other leader. It was a wonder that things didn't kick off sooner. Hell, if Robin was in charge, he wouldn've mobilized his army as soon as the first bandit raids began. He then would've stationed all of his available soldiers on the borders, armed them with the best weaponry available and gave them orders to eliminate any bandits on sight. Then, when the Plegians amassed their army proper (which they would inevitably to), he would order all his battalions to march into Plegia all at once and…and…wait a minute. In order to carry out this hypothetical scenario, he would need an army. A pretty big army, too. But Emmeryn demobilized her army and left a handful of people to guard the entire country. Well, her determination to negotiate suddenly seemed totally justified. After all, one can't do much from a position of relative (or, in this case, total) weakness. Ylisse was at all being peaceful while Plegia militarized for gods know now long. Huh.

Robin couldn't really judge Emmeryn's decisions, given his lack of knowledge of anything before Chrom found him in a field. But, as their current tactician, he was free to assess the situation from that angle as he saw fit. And what he saw was a disaster waiting to happen. How could you just demilitarize your country? You just leave yourself extremely vulnerable to other, more militant nations. Doubly so if those nations were clearly building up their military, were ruled by someone named "The Mad King" and, worst of all, were your neighbors. Frankly, Robin was surprised that Plegia didn't invade Ylisse sooner. At least Regna Ferox was friendly and not as aggressive as Plegia.

So, with these thoughts in mind and the Shepherds at his back, Robin followed Emmeryn to try and negotiate with this "Mad King". It went about as well as expected. Emmeryn tried to reason. Gangrel continued to be crazy (and kind of a dick) and effectively declared war. It was a good thing that Robin liked to plan ahead, otherwise things could've gone real bad. Of course, all the planning in the world cannot account for everything during battle. And today, Robin met what was perhaps the most terrifying thing he'd seen up to date. It was just a good thing that he brought Virion along.

And now Robin was sitting in his tent, looking the archer in the eye.

"Why Robin, you have a most intense look in your eyes. Whatever is the matter?"

"Virion, I have a few things I want to say to you."

"My, my. Such gravity. Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all. I actually called you here to apologize."

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"Remember when I first interviewed you? I was suspicious of your motives for joining us and mocked your claims of wyvern riders and the fact that you claimed you would be able to shoot a bunch of them down."

"Ah, that's right. You mocked my very noble claim that I would shoot down twenty wyvern riders to prove my loyalty. But, after my magnificent performance today, I suppose you are ready to eat your words?"

"Yes, I am."

"You…are?" Virion asked, incredulously.

"Yes," replied Robin. "Why? You sound surprised."

"Well, people generally don't like to admit when they're wrong. That goes double if the person they are admitting their wrongness to is me."

"Well Virion, I may be the in charge of our army tactics, but I am a man of my word. I am also not above recognizing when I was wrong and apologizing to those I have wronged. So, I'm sorry. You are truly as talented as you constantly boast to us and we are lucky to have you."

"High praise from the tactician himself! But it was no matter, I am happy to assist all my comrades-in-arms. I suppose this proves that I am an honest soldier and have no ulterior motives?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure. Beyond a doubt. By the way, this brings me to my second point."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your outstanding performance on the battlefield today."

"Why of course, my battle skills are always-"

"I mean, on a regular day, you're like the average soldier. But today, you were probably the one who did the most out of all of us."

"Well, yes, I always say that-"

"But most importantly," continued Robin, completely oblivious to Virion's attempts to speak, "You totally saved my ass on multiple occasions today. I am truly thankful for that. You know why? Because today, I learned that wyvern riders were a thing. And they are godsdamned terrifying! I mean, normally they would be scary, but at least I would be able fall behind Frederick or something. Get backup, you know? But NOPE! I decided that I would ride in the air with Sumia again. 'It'll give me a great vantage point' I thought. 'I'll be able to pick off more enemies from there' I thought. What I didn't think was how terrifying it would be fighting wyverns who are trying to bite my face off gods know how high up in the sky! And if it wasn't the wyverns, then it was their riders swinging their axes trying to cut me into little, bite sized pieces! Gods, you know what else?"

Sensing that talking would get him nowhere, Virion remained silent.

"Those blasted wyverns are really, really hard to kill! More so when I have little room to maneuver and have to hold on to Sumia to prevent myself from falling to my untimely demise. The most I could do was swing my sword wildly to try to block their axes and teeth. That clearly didn't do much thanks to those blasted wyvern scales. The next logical thing to try was magic, right? Wrong! Turns out, wyvern riders shrug off thunder spells like they're nothing and fire spells just tickle them! The only thing that worked remotely well was wind spells. Yet even then, they just flinched a bit before continuing to try and dismember me. I guess I can see why. Did you know we still use the basic, first level spells on our enemies? Can't take out an entire wyvern with these blasted peashooter wind tomes, that's for sure! Damn merchants and their price inflation. You know what? I think today has put me off flying forever. Now I'll always be worried and freaking out whether the enemy had more wyvern riders just waiting behind the hill just waiting to turn me into a midair snack."

Robin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I guess the only bright side of this whole adventure was that I was able to keep the wyverns off Sumia. I'm actually positive that they would've made short work of her if I hadn't been up there with her. They almost made short work out of me! So…yeah. Thanks for shooting down those oversized lizards and getting us out alive, Virion."

"…I didn't know you were so frustrated, Robin." The archer said, after waiting a few seconds to see if Robin would continue on with his rant. "Is this frustration because of today's battle or a culmination of the past few weeks?"

"It's more 'minor irritation' rather than 'frustration', really. And mostly due to a lack of funds which prevents us from buying proper weapons that then prevent us from doing any significant damage against enemies such as wyvern riders. Heh, I guess that's why I kept you around, huh?"

"Robin, you wound me!" exclaimed Virion dramatically. "Here I thought you kept me around because of my devilishly good looks, my noble mannerisms and my quick wit. To hear that you need me purely for my – admittedly impressive – archery skills! I feel so hurt and betrayed!"

The tactician stared at Virion quizzically before bursting into laughter. He continued laughing for a few minutes before finally calming down.

"Well, I guess one of those things was true. Thanks, Virion. I needed that."

"It is no problem, for I, Virion, am a master in all things up to and including being the sympathetic ear that listens to your woes and frustrations. So come to me next time you feel the need to vent your anger at the world; I shall be there to hear all that you have to complain about with patience and grace."

Robin sighed, but smiled. "Virion, your ridiculous and flamboyant attitude somehow actually amuses me. But, be careful what you say, because I may actually take you up on your offer and you may have to give up a few hours of your life listening to me and my petty complaints."

"And I shall do with patience and understanding, of this you can be sure!" the archer declared. "So be not afraid of wasting my time, Robin, because I shall always make time for our head tactician."

"Virion, I'm your _only _tactician. But thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other matters to take care of."

"Of course. Don't let me take any more of your time. Virion, away!"

With that, the archer swiftly got up and made his way out of Robin's tent. As the tactician was about to make some notes for himself, he heard voices outside.

"Heya Virion!"

"Ah, if it isn't Lissa! Ylisse's princess of greatest elegance and charm, how may I, Virion, help you today?"

Robin chuckled to himself. Virion continuing to be Virion. He wasn't going to deny that the archer's antics were quite amusing, especially when it came to women. Unfortunately, Robin didn't have the pleasure to see when Virion's idle flattery fell flat. That was a shame, really. He would've paid lots of money to see how that would play out. Of course, Robin was a busy man and had a lot to do today. So, he decided to cut the conversation short.

"Virion, I would advise you to immediately stop what you're doing and move on, otherwise I'll be obliged to tell Chrom that you're flirting with his younger sister."

A startled gasp and some giggles.

"Robin, all I was doing was making some polite conversation with the young princess here! However, I see how my noble intentions would be misinterpreted, so I shall now hastily depart. Farewell, dear Lissa. Virion, away!"

"Bye Virion!"

"Now that that's over, Lissa, get in here. I have some good news for you."

The princess immediately appeared in the tent.

"That's my favorite type of news!" she said excitedly. "So, what do you have for me?"

"What I have for you is...a promotion!"

"Really?! A promotion? All right!" exclaimed Lissa, before suddenly pausing and looking at the tactician. "Wait a minute. What do you mean? I'm already the princess of Ylisse. The only ones who are higher than me are Chrom and Emm. What are you promoting me to?"

"A good question!" said Robin. "See, this is more of a field promotion. I've noticed your hard work healing and teleporting and all that. Especially today. Your rescue staffing Sumia and myself right before those wyverns ate us for lunch was truly appreciated. It allowed us to live, but more importantly, it forced the wyvern riders to come within range of Virion's bow. Once that happened, they started dropping like flies. Oh yeah, you got us out from pretty far away, too. I see someone was practicing their magic."

"You bet! I've been practicing and healing and all that other stuff to help me improve my magic skills. But, you know what? I think the Spirit Dust proba-"

"Wha-? Hey! Shhh!" Robin made various frantic movements with his arms before getting up, checking outside his tent to see if anyone heard then sitting back down.

Lissa just stared at him quizzically. "Okay, what was _that_ all about?"

"Lissa, you can't just go around loudly talking about Spirit Dust!" Robin whispered. "Especially when it concerns me giving it to you."

"What? Why? You said the Spirit Dust was safe and legal!"

"I did and it is and will you keep your voice down! Look, Spirit Dust is perfectly safe and…mostly legal."

"Mostly? What do you mean, 'mostly' legal?" Lissa asked before looking suspiciously at Robin. "Did you give me illegal drugs?"

"Spirit Dust is _not_ a drug!" scoffed the tactician. "It's more of a 'performance enhancing controlled substance' in that it enhances your magic potential and has no addictive properties whatsoever."

"I dunno. It sounds like a drug to me, especially how you got all nervous when I started talking about it."

"Lissa, please. If it was a drug, it would have to be addictive, bad for your health, or both. Also, I would not consciously give you illegal materials. I may be a tactician, but I'm definitely not a criminal."

"Okaaay, then how come you said this stuff was 'mostly' legal?"

"It's mostly a technicality. I've been doing some reading on Ylissean law and happened to notice that they don't technically know what to classify this stuff as. It's perfectly harmless when used right, but I gather that the lawmakers are worried about the widespread us of this stuff as a shortcut to enhance magic potential instead of actual practice and whatever. Luckily, they saw enough reason to not straight up ban this stuff. So, there you go. It's a legal thing, but otherwise total legit!"

"What happens when you don't use it right?"

"Nothing too serious. You just get headaches, start tripping balls and seeing weird things. Maybe vomiting too. But don't worry, I told you how use it right so it's all good, right?"

"Well…"

"Really? Fine. How about this: if you suddenly start having weird withdrawal symptoms, tell Chrom what I did so he can decide my punishment. There. Fair enough?"

Lissa pretended to think before laughing. "I'm just kidding, Robin! Of course I trust you. I mean, you did keep us alive all this time and seem like a pretty cool guy. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Robin glared at the princess before sighing. "You know, I sometimes really hate you. Enough to maybe ever reconsider your promotion."

"Aw, don't be like that! Didn't you say that I did a great job out there today?"

The tactician grumbled before reaching into his coat pocket and throwing something to the princess. Once she caught it, Lissa started at it curiously.

"Hey Robin, why're you giving me a book? Oh! Is it a tome? Am I going to learn offensive magic?!"

"No. That's called a 'Second Seal'. It's basically a user manual telling you all you need to know about fighting and other such things."

"Wow! So I'm going to learn how to become a mage?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"No." Robin repeated. "That Second Seal has all you need to know about Pegasi. How to fly, take care of, mount and fight. Congratulations! You're officially being promoted to a frontline pegasus knight."

"Pegasus knight, huh? That's good too. So, how's this going to work? I just read this thing and I'm ready to ride a pegasus?"

"Not really. Reading does help, but you'll need to wait a bit. You'll still need training and learn how to fight with a spear. Once we get back to the capital, you'll get you your own pegasus so you can fly around and whatever."

"Awesome!" Lissa exclaimed. "I guess I should start now, huh?"

"Yes. Yes you should. Luckily, we have someone who can help you out. She should be arriving any minute now…"

And right on cue, a thud was heard outside the tent, followed by a groan.

"Yep, right on time." Robin said, before calling out. "Sumia, you alright?"

"F-fine." Replied the pegasus knight, before entering the tent. "Hello, Robin. Oh, and Lissa too."

"Hey Sumia."

"Yes, hello Sumia. How're you feeling?

"Much better, thanks to you. If you weren't there to fend off those wyvern riders, I would probably have a lot more than a few scratches and bruises."

"Yeah…those blasted wyverns came out of nowhere. Need to plan better next time…" Robin mumbled before shaking his head and facing the two women. "Anyway, I called you here because I have a very important task for you."

"Whatever it is, I'll do my best to accomplish it." Sumia said confidently. "Just leave it to me!"

Robin smiled. "That's what I like to hear! I like the confidence Sumia, it really suits you. Now, the details are as follows: our dear Lissa is now graduating from cleric to pegasus knight. I need you, as our most accomplished pegasus knight, to show her the ropes and ease her into the role."

"You want _me_ to teach Lissa how to be a pegasus knight? Me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we? Wait, is that hesitation is sense?"

"Of course not! I was just-"

"Because Lissa and I have the utmost faith in you, right Lissa?"

"You bet!" chimed in the princess. "You're great out there, Sumia! Flying around and taking out the bad guys from the air. Can you teach me to do that? Please?"

Robin did his best puppy dog face. "Please?"

Sumia looked between Robin and Lissa before chuckling. "When you give me such hopeful looks, how can I refuse?"

Lissa pumped her fist in the air. "Alright! Thanks Sumia, you're the best!"

"The very best," agreed Robin. "Now, go off and the best pegasus knights that you can be!"

"Oh Robin," Sumia giggled before quickly turning around and pulling Lissa behind her. "Let's go, Lissa. Training awaits."

"Yep! Off to the skies with me. Bye Robin!" the princess waved goodbye to the tactician before exiting the tent.

Now that Robin was alone, he decided to look at his list of things left to do for the day. Surprisingly, he was already halfway through. Now he could concentrate on the one thing that was written in big, bold, capital letters, highlighted and underlined: FIND WAYS TO SECURE MORE FUNDS. That was the main thing that needed to be done. Maybe now that they were officially at war with Plegia, he could convince Emmeryn to divert some funds to the war effort. She _had_ to now, no matter how much she believed in peace and diplomacy. Then maybe, Robin could finally buy some decent equipment. Above all, Robin needed new spellbooks. The kiddie spells they had now weren't doing anyone any good. If anything, they would get them all killed.

"Robin? May I have a moment?"

A voice interrupted Robin's chain of thought. He checked his list to see if he had any more meetings. No meetings. Then again, spontaneous visits were fun. The Shepherds came to him with the weirdest problems.

"Yes, come in."

An important looking woman with a unique hairstyle came in.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"As our tactician, I am told that you were the one who drafted the plans for the last battle and ensured that everyone, myself included, got out safely."

"That's right."

"Well, I come to offer my sincerest thanks. If it were not for you and the rest of the Shepherds, I would still be in Gangrel's vile clutches."

"Ah, a grateful citizen! I knew this moment would come. In fact, I have a speech for just such an occasion. Let me see…" Robin reached into his sleeve and pulled out a piece of paper. "Right then. Ahem. 'Dear citizen, I thank you for your kind words. The Shepherds do everything in our power to protect those who don't have the means to protect themselves and we ask for nothing in return. However, we would not refuse a donation to help our cause. Furthermore-"

"Wait a minute, are you assuming me to be some sort of common citizen?"

"Of course. Why? Are you someone special?"

"Of course I am!" the woman said irritably. "I am Maribelle, daughter of the Duke of Themis and a Shepherd!"

Robin just stared at her blankly before pulling out his roster. After quickly glancing over it, he simply stated "Are not."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not on the list. That means you're not a Shepherd. I have the names of every Shepherd here on this roster. Your name isn't here, so you're not a Shepherd."

"This is absolutely unbelievable! Of course I am a Shepherd. You even met me in the barracks! Lissa introduced us!"

"She…did?

"Of course she did! How can you not remember something that happened only a few weeks ago?"

"To be fair, remembering stuff really isn't my strong suit. But now that you mention it, you do seem familiar somehow…"

"I would hope so! It would not reflect well on our tactician if he were to forget the people under his command."

"Yeah…I'm starting to remember you."

"Good."

"I'm also starting to remember not really liking you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You came off as that one stuck-up noble that looks down on everyone beneath her station. Now, Lissa vouched for you and all, but first impressions mean a lot. And the one you gave me wasn't good."

Maribelle huffed. "That is completely untrue. I have a keen interest in the activities of the lowborn masses. However, some of their mannerisms I find most unruly. And it does not matter what first impressions I may have conveyed. I am a Shepherd and that is a fact. I must say, I came here to offer you my thanks yet all I have been is insulted."

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Robin offered. "But you're not making yourself look any better. In fact, I'm actually thinking about letting you go."

Maribelle stared at the tactician disbelievingly. "You're firing me? Surely you cannot do so without authorization?"

"Oh, but I can." Robin replied smugly. "As head tactician, I'm actually second only to Chrom here. And I'm sure that he'll sign off on letting you go if I phrase it correctly. He does trust me with his life, as well as the lives of his family and the Shepherds, after all."

"B-but, how? Frederick certainly-"

"Can't do a thing. If fact, I can also order him around. Did you know that I made him eat bear jerky back at Ylisstol?"

"How can that be? Frederick hates bear meat!"

"I know! I didn't think he'd do it either, but he totally did! He chomped down a handful of jerky all in one go. Was throwing up for five minutes straight, too. It was awesome." Robin laughed before clearing his throat and looking serious. "So, yes. Bottom line is I have basically free reign here to do as I see fit. And now, I probably _should_ fire you. But I won't, despite an increasing urge to do so."

"You won't?"

"No. I pride myself on my professionality and firing someone just because I don't like them would be very unprofessional. So, I need to see what you can contribute to the war effort. What do you do and stuff, on and off the battlefield. Go on, convince me not to fire you."

With that, Robin leaned back and looked at Maribelle expectantly. For her part, the noble was quite surprised at the turn of events, but quickly recovered.

"Very well. I'll have you know that I perform life-saving duties on the field."

"Do tell."

"I am a troubadour. A mounted healer. I specialize in getting to the wounded quickly and healing them so that they don't suffer any life threatening injuries."

"Huh." Robin nodded and made a few notes. "Are you a man?"

"I beg your pardon?" Maribelle almost shrieked. "How did you ever come to such a ridiculous conclusion?!"

"You said you were a troubadour."

"Yes. How exactly does that translate to my being male?"

"Well, the word 'troubadour' is etymologically masculine. You called yourself a troubadour so I naturally assumed you were male. If you wanted to avoid such confusion, you would've called yourself a 'trobairitz'. You know, the female equivalent of troubadour."

"Hmph. Troubadour is the name of my class. I do not know how or why the male equivalent is used for an exclusively female class, but that is not a question that I concern myself with. That is a question for historians."

"Right. Sure. What else you got?"

"Is my being the only healer not reason enough to keep me?"

"It would be, if that were true. But we got Lissa. She's been with us longer and is very good. Why, I think…that…wait a minute." Robin paused to think for a moment. As he did so, voices could be heard outside his tent.

"Now Lissa, let's see if you can get Daisy here into the air. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yep! Now, let's see if I got this right. And…yah!"

Neighing and a flap of wings.

"Hey, I did it!"

"Great job, Lissa! Now, keep the speed slow and try to steer forward."

"Right, and…ya! WHOA!"

"Too fast! Too fast! Pull up! Pull up!"

"I'm trying! Come on! AH!"

More neighing, wing flapping and screams of terror.

Unfazed by the commotion, Robin suddenly facepalmed. "Right. That's what. I promoted Lissa so she's not a healer anymore. Well," he sighed. "Congratulations Maribelle. You are now our only healer. That exponentially increases your employability. The horse helps too."

The noble didn't seem reassured, instead looking out concernedly. "Robin, are you sure promoting Lissa was a good idea? I know she tries to make a show about doing more to help, but she isn't the strongest Shepherd around. Do you really believe she'll make a difference as a frontline fighter? It's quite dangerous out there and something terrible might happen to her."

"She'll be fine. After a few sessions, she'll be stabbing people with the best of 'em." Robin waved his hand dismissively. "I'd be more concerned about yourself if I were you. While you are an asset as our only healer, I'm going to need a bit more info to truly cement your place among us. What do you do in your free time? Do you interact with others without pissing them off? Not everyone here is of noble blood, you know."

"Urgh, must you use such vulgar language? And if you must know, yes. I make it a point to get to know my fellow Shepherds regardless of station. The more I interact with them, the more I learn about their habits and get accustomed to some of their less refined mannerisms."

Robin sighed. "See? That right there is why I'm hesitating keeping you on. You manage to talk about your fellow comrades in such a condescending manner that it makes me think you just look down on all of us. Now, I'm willing to give you a chance because Lissa vouched for you. So, that means underneath that – very prickly – exterior of yours, lies someone nice and tolerable. But I'm really struggling to see it. And you're not really selling your personality very well, either."

"I…apologize." Maribelle sighed. "I have been told that I am…difficult to get along with. However, I do value and care very deeply for the Shepherds. So, please. Let me prove it. I swear that you shall not regret your decision."

"Hm, that actually sounded sincere and convincing." Robin thought for a moment. "I suppose everyone deserves a chance. And you are our only healer, which works in your favor."

"So, I take it you're not firing me?"

"…Not at this moment, no."

"You have my eternal gratitude, Robin. I swear I shall do everything in my power to prove to you that your decision is justified."

"Yes, you are," agreed Robin. "Because I'm going to give you an assignment."

"Oh?"

"Yes. See, in the name of unit cohesion, I need to make sure everyone works together without any doubts or reservations. That they don't have moments of doubt because they don't necessarily like their battle partner. That the aforementioned doubt doesn't translate to hesitance or reluctance to act in case said partner is in danger. Now, I'm not saying that's going to happen here, but I need to plan for any occasion. So, with this in mind, I'm going to assign you a buddy."

Maribelle blinked in confusion. "I'm not entirely sure that I understand. What is the purpose of assigning me a 'buddy'? What shall they be doing?"

"Nothing serious, I'm just going to pick a random Shepherd with whom you're going to have to spend time off the battlefield. Get to know them a little more, you know? Habits, tastes, likes, dislikes and all that? Think of it as a team building exercise. If you two hit it off, that proves that you're not a snobby noble and increases your chances of surviving on the battlefield. Understand?"

"Yes. I believe I do. Your proposal makes sense. Very well, assign me any Shepherd and we shall be the best of companions in no time!"

"That's the spirit! See? I'm starting to like you more already. Now, who to partner you up with…"

As Robin was thinking, someone burst into his tent.

"Robin? Robin!"

The tactician looked up and sighed. "Hello Vaike. Still not knocking, I see. Haven't we discussed this before?"

"Yeah, you said not to bother you unless it's serious. Well, I've got a pretty serious situation now!"

Robin sighed again. "Fine. What is it? Oh, by the way, Vaike, you know Maribelle. Maribelle, Vaike."

"Oh, hey Maribelle."

"Vaike."

"Anyway, Robin. I gots a problem with my axe."

"Vaike, I swear if you keep losing you axe I'm gonna-"

"That ain't the problem! It's the opposite."

"…What?"

"My axe here?" Vaike pointed to the axe slung on his back.

"Yes?"

"It ain't attached to anything."

"…I'm not following."

"My axe's stickin' to me like a fly to honey! I woke up one mornin' and there it was! I can't get away! It's drawn to me like some kinda ghost or somethin'. I try to put it down or throw it away, but it always comes back like a boomerang and sticks to my body! I mean, Teach loves his axe and all, but this is crazy! It's really freaking me out!"

While Vaike was busy having a mini freak-out, Robin was thinking. Of course, he knew the reason for Vaike's 'situation' (and made a mental note to thank Miriel). At least this would teach the big man to finally keep his damn axe on his person. But another idea came to Robin when he turned around as looked at Maribelle. The woman was looking at Vaike with unconcealed disgust. Of course, that was to be expected. Vaike was basically everything that Maribelle opposed: crude, simple, preferring to smash instead of think, etc. He was really all that and more. And being all that, it made him the ideal candidate for Robin's experiment.

"Oh wow, that certainly is quite the conundrum you have there, Vaike. I'm not sure that I'll be able to figure it out all by my lonesome. Wait, I know! Why don't you take Maribelle to help you?"

"Really?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," continued the tactician slyly. "I bet she's done a lot of reading on stuff. She's bound to know the cause of this thing and help you fix it. Why, with the two of you putting your heads together, spending time to think and consider the options, I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of this in no time! Unless, one of you objects?" Robin then looked pointedly at Maribelle.

The troubadour looked between him and Vaike a few times. Robin was sure she was going to just storm out of the tent. But to his surprise, Maribelle took a deep breath, composed herself and put on a (clearly fake) smile"

"I have no objections. I would like nothing more than to help my fellow Shepherd in his time of need. Vaike, do you have anything to say?"

"Nah. The Vaike guesses Robin knows best. So if he says that we'll need to solve this thing together, Teach defers to his judgment."

"Wonderful!" Robin clapped his hands. "Now, off you go, you two. Storm those brains and see what you come up with. I eagerly await the results."

"Right. Come on, Maribelle! I'm sure that with both of us, we'll figure this thing out in no time!"

"Yes…no time. Vaike? If you don't mind, I have something to ask Robin before I leave."

"Alright. Teach'll be right outside comin' up with solutions. Lemme know if you got anything!"

When Vaike left, Maribelle turned to Robin. "Alright, how long must I tolerate him?"

"As long as it takes. If you make it past a week, I'll think about giving you another partner."

"A-a week?" Maribelle asked weakly. She then took another deep breath. "That's fine. I have been though much worse. I can do this. It just requires patience."

"Good luck with that. And remember: you'll get a better partner if you make it to a week. Maybe."

When Maribelle left, Robin leaned back in his chair. Maybe he was being a bit too hard on her. He didn't regret the decision to partner her up with someone. What he _did_ regret was that someone was The Vaike. Then again, if you start with the hardest challenge, all others become easier by comparison, right? Right. Besides, it was for everyone's own good. Thus, having solved that little dilemma, Robin decided it was time for a walk.

The tactician made a few steps outside his tent when he heard voices coming from…above?

"Lissa! You're going to fast! Slow down and pull up! PULL UP!"

"I-I'm trying! Argh!"

"No, don't do that! LOOK OUT!"

Robin's instincts immediately kicked in and he threw himself to the ground. Just in time, too, as a Pegasus flew past right where his head would've been. When he thought it was safe, Robin slowly got up to see what the hell was happening. What he saw was a pegasus flying around wildly at crazy speeds. Well...that was new. Robin was starting to doubt his decision of promoting Lissa to a pegasus knight.

"Urgh, pulling uuuuuuppp!"

"Too much! TOO MU-WAH!"

"SUMIA!"

In hindsight, Robin really should've stayed back in his tent. Going outside was clearly a mistake. These thoughts occurred to him as he felt someone landing (of falling) on top of him. Both faller and fallee groaned in pain (the fallee moreso than the faller).

"Owwww…ugh. At least that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be."

"Th-that's b-because I…broke…your…fall…"

"Huh? Oh gods, Robin!"

The man in question just groaned. He groaned harder when he was turned on his back.

"Robin? Look at me! Robin!"

The tactician slowly opened his eyes. "S-Sumia? Since when were there…three of you? You're all so spinny…"

"What? Oh no, you're hurt! Please, just…calm down and don't speak. I'll go get a healer and we'll get you all back to normal." The pegasus knight sounded like she was three seconds way from total panic.

"Oh? I'm fiiiiiine. Just a bit dizzy. Gonna close my eyes for a bit. Nighty night..."

"What? No! Stay with me, Robin!" Sumia's voice sounded all echoy and was getting more distant with each passing second. "Robin! Walk away from the light! Rooobiiiiiiinn!"

Robin was sure that he has suffered wounds much worse than now. He was also sure that it took a lot more than someone falling on top of him from an unspecified height to kill him. He was sure of all those things. But what he was most sure of was that he felt really sleepy and just needed a nap...and a pie. Those were his thoughts before he lost consciousness.


	12. Ricken

_Hi there! What? No, I'm not dead. Thanks for asking. Yes, this update was a long time coming, but life, etc. Have a long chapter as an apology. Enjoy! _

* * *

Of all the things that were to happen to him in this world, being hospitalized was not one of Robin's favorite activities. In fact, it was the opposite. Being in a state of such pain that he had to be rendered immobile and have medical treatment was a situation that Robin preferred to avoid as much as possible. Of course, them now being officially at war, there was a very real chance that the Shepherds would sustain injuries of varying degrees of grievosity. After all, that was what war was all about, and being injured was a preferable alternative to being dead. That much was obvious. Besides, if Robin got hurt, then at least he had a nice tale of heroism to tell. He was sure that when he got injured enough to warrant medical treatment, it would be because he was busy taking hits for his friends or stalling the enemy long enough for civilians to escape, or something along those lines. Of course, the world was not a perfect place and fate continued to be cruel. Robin thought these things when he regained consciousness and found himself in the medical tent. After the grogginess and nausea passed, he looked around and try to find out what happened and how long he has been cooped in here. The answers were…less than ideal.

It turned out that Sumia falling on him from gods know how high (in full armor, no less) had unfortunate consequences for his body. More specifically, he broke numerous bones, had a pretty nasty concussion and other, injuries not worth mentioning. His full diagnosis was given to him by Lissa, who was still playing the role of chief medical examiner and healer until they reached the capital and she could finally get herself a Pegasus. She also informed him that because of his injuries, he was out cold for three whole days and would need another four to fully recover.

Well…that was…huh. Robin had suffered injuries that were possibly worse than anything that had so far been inflicted on him during battle. What's more, he would be out of commission for a full week…all because one of his friends fell off her Pegasus on top of him. Now that didn't exactly make for a fine tale of bravery and heroism to tell his children. 'Hey kids, let me tell you that one time one of daddy's friends fell on him and he got hurt so bad that he was out for a week!' didn't have quite the same ring to it as 'hey kids, let daddy tell you about that one time he took on an entire group of wyvern riders by himself to buy time for the innocent civilians to get to safety!' or 'hey kids, did daddy ever tell you of that one time when he sliced and diced through a horde of Risen to get to his injured best friend and heroically drag him to rejoin the others while fighting off the Risen, with ONE HAND?' Yeah…those last two definitely sounded better than the first one. The first one sounded like one of those stories you want swept under a rug and forget it ever happened. That, or that one hilarious story that you bring up with your friends when drinking or playing card games or whatever. Everyone would remember and laugh and tease the person in question. Eventually, the person in question would also look back at this situation and laugh. To be fair, it did seem pretty funny and Robin would probably laugh if his ribs didn't hurt so much.

Well, despite the unfortunate situation in which he currently found himself in, Robin was a man who liked to look on the bright side. In this case, the bright side being that his arms still functioned as normal which meant that he could still carry out his tactician's duties as normal. Reading, reporting and planning all continued as before (but actual writing had to stop because no desk). Robin also got guests, which was always nice.

Sumia was his most frequent visitor, for obvious reasons. She felt really, really guilty about what happened, despite Robin's assurances that it was no one's fault (which was somewhat true. It wasn't really her fault but at the same time, it kinda was). So, she visited him practically every day, brought him books to read, new reports, news, gossip and, most importantly, guilt/help-you-recover-quicker pies. Gods, Sumia's pies continued to be as amazing as Robin remembered them to be. Having Sumia around was also nice. She spent time with him talking about various different things and, more importantly, books they both read and haven't read. Ah, the book discussions they had! Robin swore that by the end of his stay in the tent, that's basically all he and Sumia talked about. So much so that they decided to found a club where they read and discussed books. Now, Robin could proudly say that he was a member and co-founder of Robin &amp; Sumia's Book Club. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, having is name on something. Granted, it was a simple book club without any official papers, functions and had only two members but still! He could proudly say that he was the 'Robin' of 'Robin &amp; Sumia's Book Club'. He was literally half the club!

Of course, Sumia wasn't the only one who visited him (she was just the most frequent one). All the Shepherds came to him at some point or another to wish him well (and make witty remarks on how he received his injuries). So, Robin could say that he did not lack company during his hospital stay. But, no matter how pleasant the company was during his hospital stay, it did not distract him from the fact that it was still a hospital stay. So, when the week was over and Robin felt neither pain nor discomfort when breathing, he was immensely glad to be discharged and back in his tent.

Robin managed to sit down before Sumia came to visit him again. She just wanted to see how he was feeling, apologize (for the hundredth time) and drop off another pie (strawberry. Score!) Robin thanked her again, assured her that he was fine and quickly discussed the reading material for their next meeting. After saying their goodbyes, Robin relaxed in his chair. As much as he enjoyed her company, he was really glad to be back at his desk and handling his own affairs. Now, Sumia was a nice girl, she really was, but that didn't take away from the fact that she was practically a walking disaster area. Robin didn't think that there was a single time when nothing happened when she came to visit him and brought reports. The papers were either dropped in a puddle, or crumpled, or a disorganized mess, or some other thing that made them almost illegible.

It was like having a pretty but incompetent assistant. On the one hand, she was really cute and sweet. On the other hand, the assistant actually did more harm than good. But despite everything that happened and all the reports that got ruined, Sumia tried so damn hard that Robin couldn't ever get angry at her. If anything, it made him admire the effort she put and the lengths she went to. Besides, the books she brought usually survived whatever happened to her. So did the pies. The pies were key. Just like the one on his desk. Gods, Sumia's strawberry pie. She really did spoil him sometimes.

"Robin, you in there?"

The tactician looked up. Of course there would be someone coming in just when he was about to dig in. Well, whoever they were, they weren't going to stop him. Not this time.

"Yes, come in."

Chrom entered the tent as Robin was cutting himself a piece of pie.

"Hey Robin, how's my favorite tactician doing?"

"Wha-? What do you mean, 'favorite' tactician? Chrom, are you cheating on me? Have you been looking at other tacticians behind my back?"

"Of course not! Don't be crazy! I would never cheat on you with other tacticians. You're the only one for me."

"Hrmph. That's quite the denial there. It sounds like something a guilty party would say to ease his tactician's fears, before firing said tactician in favor of someone younger and better looking!"

Chrom managed to keep a straight face and raised one hand in the air. "Robin, let me swear to you here and now, as the crown prince of Ylisse, that I have no intention to replace you now or in the future. I give you my word. There, does that make you feel better?"

The tactician looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging. "I guess that'll do. Besides, there's no way you can find someone better looking than me."

Chrom shook his head and chuckled. "I see that someone has made a full recovery, his ego included."

Robin took a bite of his pie. "Mhmm. Sure did. Healing magic does wonders. So do pies. They make everything better."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Every time I saw you, you always had a pie on you. How'd that happen? If I didn't know better, I'd say you got yourself a personal chef."

"Ha! I wish I had a personal chef. Then again, it's almost like I do. She just doesn't cook for me all the time."

"She?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Sumia. These are her pies. They're soooo good!"

"Sumia makes pies? Huh. By your excitement, they seem pretty good."

"So very good."

"Can I have some?"

Robin stopped eating and took a long, hard look at his best friend. "Chrom, did Sumia recently fall on you?"

"What? No."

"So you didn't suffer injuries that resulted in you getting hospitalized because Sumia fell on you?"

"No."

"Then no pie for you."

"What, really? Just like that you dismiss me?"

"Sorry Chrom, but only I'm entitled to these pies. These are no ordinary pies. If they were, you'd be entitled to whatever portion you would like. But no, these are Sumia's patented guilt/get-well-soon pies. They are a result of her feeling really bad about the whole incident and something to speed up my recovery. Well, they were. The one I'm currently eating is the final apology/glad-you-got-better pie. If anything, it make this one even more special since there is going to be only one of them. So no, you can't have one."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Wow Robin, you've really thought about this, huh?"

The tactician shrugged. "Hey, pie etiquette is very clear about these things. I don't make up the rules."

"Alright, how about this: I'm your best friend and visited you while you were hurt. Kept you company and all that. I think I was your second most frequent visitor. Also, it was my sister who did the healing. Doesn't that at least allow me to have a small piece of the pie?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I…suppose you can get the 'best friend' slice. Although you should know that, by your logic, Lissa should also get one. Actually, the 'saved my life/healed me' slice is bigger than the 'best friend' slice."

"That's alright. Since she's not here, I'll be happy to accept the slice on her behalf. In fact, you can combine her slice with mine and we'll call it even."

Robin chuckled as he cut a piece. "Very sneaky, Chrom. You know, if the whole prince thing doesn't work out, I have a feeling you'd make a fine lawyer."

"Maybe. Then again, that's why I have you! Mmm…Mm! You weren't kidding. This pie is amazing!"

Robin smiled. "See? Told you. Sumia sure does know what she's doing when it comes to pies. She's like a master of pie chefs or something."

"She sure is." Chrom devoured his pie piece in a blink of an eye and smiled in satisfaction. "That was some good pie."

Robin cut himself another piece. "It sure is."

"Can I have another piece?"

"Chrom, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother. But don't push it. The rules of Sumia's special pies are very clearly written and you've already had your piece. Enjoy the memory and the taste. That's all you can do because who knows when or if we get another serving of special occasion pie."

"What? You can't be serious. Robin, I-wait!"

"Yes?"

"You said that you 'loved me like a brother.'"

"I did say that, yes. Why?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that elevates me to the status of 'almost brother'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that status is clearly higher than simple 'best friend' and deserves its own, separate –and proportionally bigger- piece of pie. Isn't that right?"

Robin opened his mouth to protest before actually considering Chrom's words. They did make some sort of sense. Robin did admit to having a brotherly love toward Chrom. And since he did admit this, it elevated Chrom to a new level of best frienditude and entitled him to a bigger slice of the pie. Quite literally. And no matter how much Robin thought, it all made total sense.

"Curses," muttered the tactician as he slowly cut a bigger piece of pie for his friend. "Never in a thousand years did I expect someone to use my own logic against me. Here's your slice, future attorney at law."

"Why thank you, my dear associate. I look forward to getting more pie from you in the future. Mmm…soh ghood…"

"Alright you pie stealer, did you come here to just to steal my pie or was there something else you needed?"

"Hm? What? Oh, right." Chrom finished eating his pie before clearing his throat. "Good stuff. Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing and congratulate you on your recovery."

"Yep. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine and healed. Your visit is appreciated. Anything else?"

"Yes. Something serious. It concerns Lissa."

"Chrom, I know that you're concerned that Lissa's going to fight on the front lines soon, but I can assure you that she's ready. The Second Seal has everything she needs to know about Pegasi and Sumia's been training her in combat. By the time she'll get her own, Lissa will be ready and able to fight. She's going to be in no more danger than the rest of us. Trust me."

"No, it's not that! Well, not entirely. I _do_ trust you and your judgement, Robin. You've carried us this far and given me no reason to doubt your abilities. But Lissa's deployment on the frontlines isn't why I'm here."

"Oh? Something else, then?"

"Yes." Chrom said gravely. "Our informants in Plegia tell me that there is a plot on her life."

Robin frowned. "Just her or all of you?"

"Just her. I don't know why, but if I had to guess, it's probably because they see her as the easiest target. Emm's the Exalt and guarded around the clock and I'm the leader of the Shepherds. Although we're both in camp, I'd assume that they think Lissa'll be an easier target."

"Grave news, indeed. What do you need me to do?"

"I was wondering if you could assign Lissa a bodyguard. Being our tactician, you know everyone's strengths and weaknesses and can decide who's the most qualified for this position."

"A bodyguard of Lissa? Why not just assign Frederick?"

"I've considered it. Frederick is very loyal, trustworthy and experienced. However, his loyalty is to House Ylisse. If we're all on the battlefield, I don't want his attention split between myself and Lissa. I know he'll do everything in his power to protect her, but I also know that he'll be worrying about my safety as well. That is a distraction that can prove deadly on the battlefield."

"Hm, good point. Alright, let's see here…" Robin took out his roster and mumbled to himself as he looked over it. After a few minutes, he seemed to come to a decision. "Alright, I'll assign Lon'qu."

"Lon'qu?" asked Chrom, clearly surprised.

"Yep. I finally got how to pronounce his name right. Having a week to yourself really doesn't leave that much to do. What's wrong?"

"Well…it's just…" Chrom hesitated before continuing. "I know that Basilio recommended him to us and that he's trustworthy. But..."

"Buuut…?"

"I don't know. This is my younger sister, Robin! I'd prefer someone I knew to look after her. Besides, Lon'qu seems really distant, with his gynophobia and all. Are you sure there's no one better?"

"Chrom, you came to be to find a suitable bodyguard for your sister. I am doing just that. You _do _trust my judgment, right?"

"I do, it's just…"

"Think of it this way: Lon'qu is the best candidate for this job because he's attentive, fast and deadly. He's always alert, so he'll see the assassins and their plots. He's fast enough to close the distance between himself and Lissa if the assassins come after her and he kills things very, very well. Heck, you've seen him in combat. I think you'll agree he's one of the best fighters here." Robin paused before muttering, "And it'll give Lissa something nice to look at."

"What was that?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't quite catch the last part of what you were saying."

"Oh, uh…he's very, very good at killing things?"

"No, not that. Didn't you say something else after that?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I swear you-"

"Nope and nope. I said that Lon'qu's good at killing things and then I stopped talking. Yep. That's totally what happened. Did not say anything else after that. Nothing whatsoever."

Chrom have Robin a questioning glace but otherwise said nothing.

The tactician cleared his throat. "Er, right. Anyway, if not Lon'qu or Frederick, who else would you trust with your sister's safety? Sumia?"

"No…"

"Maribelle?"

"No."

"Vaike?"

"Gods, no!"

"There you go. Lon'qu it is." Robin paused before adding, "I understand your concerns, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. Lon'qu's good. Lissa'll be safe with him around."

Chrom looked like he was going to say something before sighing. "Alright. The thought of someone I don't know very well guarding my sister may make me a bit uncomfortable, but he's probably the best one for the job."

Robin stood up and patted him friend on the shoulder. "I really believe he is. I'm sorry that I can't be the one to do this, Chrom. I would gladly guard your sister, but I'm working out new strategies with the people we have and that requires certain combinations in battle."

"Of course. I understand completely. Being our tactician, you know the best battle combinations and I wouldn't want to sacrifice our unit cohesion if you thought there was someone besides yourself who could guard her." Chrom sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better inform Lon'qu of his new duties."

"You want to do it yourself?"

"Yes. I think that coming from me will make it sound more official." Chorm grinned before adding, "And I think he'll be less likely to see it as a cruel joke if I tell him of his new duties."

Robin opened his mouth to protest…and promptly closed it at Chrom's pointed (and amused) look.

"Fine. You tell him. Actually, in different circumstances, this _does_ sound like a joke I'd pull on him. Heh heh. The gynophobic swordsman and the cheery, outgoing princess. I bet they'd make a great comedy duo."

Chrom chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe once this whole mess is over, that's what they'll do. From what I hear, Lissa's already got started."

"Yeah…at least that way, it'll give her more people for her to focus on and I'll finally be free of her froggy reign of terror."

"One can always hope. Anyway, I'm off to tell Lon'qu the good news. It's good to have to back at full health, Robin."

"Thanks, Chrom. It's good to be at full health."

Once his friend left the tent, Robin sat back down and looked at his desk. He then sighed. Talking about the Lissa situation temporarily took his mind off of his pie. Now that Robin looked down, he realized that Chrom logiced his way into getting half of the pie. Combined with the pieces that he had already eaten, Robin only had about a small piece left. Blast. This pie was strawberry, too!

As he was lamenting the loss of most of his pie and coming up with ways to not share future pies, Robin heard someone outside his tent.

"Um, Robin? You in there?"

"Yes, come in."

Robin didn't know what to expect. The voice wasn't familiar and he didn't think he ever heard it before. Well, whatever the expectations he did (or didn't) have, Robin was certainly not prepared to see a young boy enter his tent. A young boy dressed in oversized mage garb, too.

"Uh, hey Robin. How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Robin paused. "So, what're you doing here in our camp, kid? A war zone's no place for someone your age. Did you get lost or something?"

The kid looked surprised before frowning. "Hey! Don't talk down to me! I'm not a kid!"

Now it was Robin's turn to look surprised. He blinked twice, looked the kid up and down before saying, "Yes you are."

"Am not!" replied the kid indignantly.

"Are too." Robin countered. "Look, I may not know or remember much because of the amnesia, but the one thing I _do_ know is that my eyes still work and generally don't lie. And what they see now is a little kid."

Before the kid could argue, Robin continued, "I mean, come on. Even you have to admit that you're the younger end of the scale. I bet you didn't even hit puberty yet, I am right?"

The kid hesitated. "Well, no...I don't think. But I'm old enough! It'll probably hit any day now. Once that happens, I'll be tall and strong and no one will look down on me ever again!"

"Sure. Whatever you say. But until this time, you're still a kid in the middle of a camp or armed individuals at war. So, seriously, what're you doing here? Lost? One of the civilians we rescued and now need escorting back to your village or something?"

"What? No! This is where I belong."

"Oh this should be good. Alright kid, I'll bite. Tell me why you think you belong in this camp full of professional soldiers preparing for war."

"Because," said the kid confidently, "I'm a Shepherd, too!"

Robin remained silent before bursting into laughter. Meanwhile, the kid just stared in confusion.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Y-you! What you said! A-a Shepard, you? That's…that's…" and Robin continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's true!" exclaimed the kid. "I'm a certified Shepherd and everything! How can you not remember? You were even there when I made my debut!"

Robin couldn't reply as he was still laughing…and continued laughing for a good few minutes afterward. Eventually, he calmed himself down enough to form coherent sentences.

"Oh, I needed that. What a great way to celebrate coming back. I get pie and a good laugh." Robin cleared his throat before continuing. "Now, let me give you three reasons why I have a hard time believing that you're a Shepherd. Firstly, I totally don't remember you doing any rescuing of Maribelle. Secondly, I have here a list of all the Shepherds. All of them. And I'd bet money that if I take a look at the roster, I'm not going to find your name. Thirdly, we need professional soldiers here. No offense, but I'm not sure you qualify for this position. I mean, all of us here have got countless hours of training and combat experience under our belts. Even Sumia, who only started fighting recently. You look like you should still be in mage school. And finally, you're just a kid. Having you go and fight in a war would be unethical. Isn't that against our code of conduct or something?"

The kid looked at Robin with wide eyes. "Okay, that's actually four things. But more importantly, how can you not remember me? Not only were you there when I helped rescue Maribelle, you were also there the night before when I asked to tag along."

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I was probably thinking of more important things at the moment. Being a tactician calls for zoning out at certain points in order to focus on the bigger picture and upcoming battles. Or just general zoning out. Letting your mind wander really does wonders for the stress and relieving it."

"Uh…sure? But seriously, I'm a Shepherd! Come on, just look at your list. If it's as comprehensive as you say, I'm bound to be on it!"

"…Fine. I guess I'll humor you, but don't expect anything out of this." Robin said as he reached into his sleeves and looked at the roster. "Yep, just as I thought. Nothing. 'Ricken' is the only name here that I don't recognize."

"Well, you should. That's me!" exclaimed the kid.

"Look, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't believe you. 'Ricken' doesn't sound like a name for a little boy. I feel like it should belong to a barbarian or something. Someone tall, muscular and maybe wielding an axe. Definitely not a little mage kid."

"Come on! I'm not a little kid and I'm definitely Ricken!" insisted not-Ricken. "How can you be so sure that that's not me on the roster based solely on the name?"

"It's a hunch." Robin said simply. "Besides, your name may or may not be Ricken, but I'm positive that you're not the Ricken here. I already stated the reasons why."

Maybe-but-probably-not-Ricken groaned in frustration. "You know, you could just ask the other Shepherds about, right? I'm sure they'll vouch for me and we can easily sort this thing out."

"I could do that. Still doesn't solve the other problems, though. I don't think the others will appreciate my hiring a kid to fight on the frontlines."

"But you already have! What about Lissa?"

"She's royalty and Chrom's daughter! She outranks me and can do whatever she wants. Besides, not only is she not content with sitting in the castle doing nothing, she wants to help out and I don't think Chrom wants her left alone."

"How about Maribelle? You let her stay."

"She's Lissa's friend. If she wants to tag along and if Lissa wants her come, there's really nothing I can do about that. Besides, she's now going to be our only healer. That's pretty key."

"Then what about Donnel? He's about as young as me and has even less training, but is still a Shepherd."

"…Who?"

"You know, Donnel. That villager who joined us a while back?"

Robin blinked and shook his head. "See, now I definitely know that you're lying. Chrom knows better than just picking a random stranger out of the ground and letting them join the Shepherds."

"…Isn't that how you got your job?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that Chrom should know better by now. Besides, recruiting an untrained villager kid? That's just crazy talk!"

"It's not crazy talk, it's true! Just see for yourself. I saw Donnel training on my way over here."

Robin sighed. "You know, I really should stop humoring you." He then walked to the other end of his tent, pushed aside the flap and gazed out on the training grounds.

"Alright, I'm looking at the training grounds now. Where is this so…called…" Robin trailed off as his eyes fell on a figure that he did not recognize. Sure enough, the boy looked not much older that maybe-Ricken and was swinging a lace wildly trying (and failing) to hit the practice dummy right in front of him.

Robin stared unbelievingly at the kid on the training grounds. After a moment, he turned to the (other) kid in his tent. "How long has he been with us?"

"About a week."

"So, what? We've just, accepted him just like that? No background check? No skill assessment? Nothing?"

"Pretty much. Chrom thought he looked capable and trustworthy enough, so why not?"

"Just taking random people off the streets. I'm going to have a very long talk with Chrom about this. What the hell was he thinking?" Robin muttered as he made his way to his desk, took out his pen and started scribbling furiously on the roster.

As the tactician continued muttering and writing, possibly-Ricken shifted uncomfortably. He stood there in silence before slowly venturing, "Uh, are you alright?"

"Peachy." Robin stopped writing and looked up. "Since everything I thought I knew turned out to be wrong, apparently the Shepherds are now accepting applications from kids no matter how poorly trained they are. I guess that also means you're a Shepherd. Congratulations, kid. It appears you actually were the Ricken that my list was referring to."

"You bet I was. And I'm now even more officially a Shepherd. Woo!"

At Robin's dour expression, definitely-Ricken coughed in embarrassment and added, "Well hey, at least you know that I actually got some training."

"I do?"

"Of course. Before this whole thing with Plegia blew up, I was in mage school. Top of my class, too." Ricken said proudly. "Graduated to El-level spells and I'd say I'm pretty good. Want me to prove it? I brought my Elwind tome with me."

Robin suddenly perked up. "You have an Elwind tome with you?"

"Right here." Ricken proceeded to take out a green tome. "I've learned some pretty neat tricks with it. Watch, I call this one th-"

"Alright! Great stuff. Neat trick. Can I see your tome?"

"But I didn't even show you anything."

"Don't worry, I know it's simply amazing. But seriously, tome. Gimme."

Before Ricken could answer, someone quickly rushed into Robin's tent.

"Robin! Excuse the intrusion, but I simply had to see if news of your recovery were true."

"Oh, hey Maribelle!" greeted Robin, somewhat surprised. "Yeah, made a full recovery and am now fine and dandy. I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care. When the general wellbeing of our head tactician is at stake, how could I not care? Oh, I see I'm not the only one. Greetings, Ricken. Here to inquire about Robin's health?"

"Hey Maribelle. Yeah, something like that."

"You two know each other? That's wonderful. Saves me the trouble of having to verify Ricken and all that paperwork."

"Of course we know each other. Why, just the other week dear Ricken here rescued me from the vile clutches of that Plegian king and his lackeys." Maribelle turned to Ricken and bowed. "You have my eternal gratitude, Ricken. I am forever in your debt."

The young mage blushed. "T-thanks, Maribelle. But you don't have to keep thanking me. I just did what anyone else would've done."

"Nonsense! Your actions went above and beyond what just 'anyone' would've done." The noblewoman proclaimed. "Why, if it were not for you, I would be-"

"Alright, alright." Robin interrupted. "Save your thanks and whatever for interactions that don't happen in my tent. Ricken, your saving Maribelle apparently happened and so solidifies your positon among us. Maribelle, you've been with Vaike for a week and word on the street has it that you two are getting along quite nicely. I congratulate your interaction with us 'unwashed masses' and not antagonizing yourself."

"Ah, yes. Vaike. The past week has been most…educational. It is who should be thanking you, Robin. I have learned much after having spent time with him."

"Great! So you'd be willing to put up with him for longer, then?"

"Robin, please don't misunderstand!" Maribelle said quickly. "While I did find my spending time with Vaike educational, it is not an experience I would like to repeat. Besides, I recall that you said you would change my partner after a week if I managed to tolerate Vaike. Well, I have and it's now a week later."

"Ah. And here I thought you came to be out of the goodness of your heart and general concern for my wellbeing…"

"But of course I did! That was simply not the _only_ reason I came to see you. Can one not combine a personal visit with a business one?"

"Well, when you put it that way, why not? One thing though: the details of our arrangement were that I would _consider_ giving you another partner after a week. The question is, do I think you _deserve _one?" Robin asked and slid back in his chair. After a few moments of silence and observing the desperate look of Maribelle's face, he decided to spare her.

"Well, I suppose you did put up with 'The Vaike' for a full week. That probably took a lot of patience. Fine. I'll assign you someone else. Hopefully you can put all that you've learned to good use!" Robin's eyes then traveled to the other occupant in the room and he suddenly got an idea. "In fact, I've already got someone in mind. He's actually in this very tent."

Maribelle turned around then back to Robin. "Ricken?"

"Huh?"

"That's right!" said the tactician brightly. "Ricken here's our newest member to make his debut. And who better to babysi-er, show him the ropes than our resident troubadour? It'll be a cultural exchange, again, for the very first time. You two are both adept at magic and can teach each other about the ways of the commoner and the nobility. Doesn't that just sound swell?"

"Uh, Robin? I'm not actually a commo-mmph!" Ricken began to say before Maribelle quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Now dear, hush. Robin has assigned us to each other so why don't we make the most of it, hm? I believe it is for the best, after all. Thank you, Robin. We shall begin our 'hanging out' post-haste!"

"Wait! Before you go off and do whatever, I'm going to have to ask Ricken to hand over his Elwind tome."

"What? Why?"

"Now Ricken, don't go questioning Robin. He's our tactician and wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Let's just give him the tome and be off on our way." Maribelle said quickly before taking the tome from Ricken's hands, handing it to Robin and proceeding to drag Ricken out of the tent. "Alright, there you go. Now, we're off to get better acquainted. Goodbye, Robin!"

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Ricken said confusedly as he was being dragged outside. "Maribelle, are you alright? You're acting very strange…"

"Ricken, I shall explain everything later. But for now, I need you to play along."

"Play along with what? What's happening?"

"Not here. Come along."

The conversation continued, but Robin stopped paying attention a while ago. Now, the only thing that mattered was the tome in his hand. An Elwind tome. And _Elwind_ tome. As in, a tome with stronger wind powers. One that he could finally use effectively against enemy wyvern riders and actually kill them instead of just pissing them off. Oh, the possibilities! Just the thought of actually killing wyvern riders with one hit got Robin excited for their next skirmish. Now, he would show them! Now, he had a proper weapon against wyverns that wasn't the stock wind tomes that did absolutely nothing! Oh yes, the next time he met wyvern riders in combat, he would be ready and waiting to knock them out of the sky! He would actually kill them before they got close enough to try and bite his face off. Gods, to think that Robin actually considered shelling up the cash and buying overpriced wind tomes from the merchants. Now, he had one for the very reasonable price of nothing. How he loved it when things came together!

"Robin? Permit me to enter."

"Hmm? Oh, come it."

Right. He was still at work. Fictional wyvern slaying would have to wait.

Miriel entered the tent.

"Robin, it is good to see you back in full form."

"Thanks Miriel. I'm touched that you care. Now, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm glad that you asked," said the mage as she deposited a stack of papers on Robin's desk. "My visit today concerns the assignment you have given me and its results."

"Uh…" Robin looked at pile of documents warily. "That sure is a lot of writing, Miriel. Have you brought the entire report of your investigation?"

"A copy, yes."

Robin turned to look incredulously at the mage. "A copy?! There's hundreds of pages here! And they're all handwritten! Did you just write your report twice?"

"Thrice."

"Thrice?!"

"Thrice." Miriel repeated. "I like to have all my reports and findings on paper and in triplicate, in case something unfortunate were to transpire to the original. It would be most inconvenient if I were to look back on some of my work only to find it damaged or missing. Most unacceptable."

"Uh…huh. Right. Well, moving on. I see this is about Stahl's averageness. Right. I did give you that one, didn't I?"

"Indeed. It was a most fascinating and productive assignment. I must thank you for giving me this valuable subject to research."

"Hey, that's me! A well bursting with scientific…assignments and…stuff." Robin cleared his throat. "So, what did you find?"

"It was the most peculiar thing." Miriel said as she took out her own copy of the report. "I was aware of Stahl's reputation of complete and utter averageness. However, to get to the source, I had him perform a few routine exercises and recorded the results. They can be found on page 55."

Robin flipped to the indicated pages.

"As you can see, the results of his training are written next to the activity he performed. Of course, it is insufficient to have one sample. If one is to conduct a proper investigation, there needs to be something to compare the control sample to."

"Right…"

"Thus, I have decided to observe and record the training regimes of all Shepherds. Those can be found here, on page 114. As you can see, there are areas where certain Shepherds excel and others lag. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses in one area or another. Now, when you take those results and compare them to Stahl's performance, you notice something truly peculiar."

"He performs at the exact median."

"Precisely. Be it arm strength, running, stamina, or anything else, he is perfectly average. If I didn't know better, I'd say that my methodology was flawed. It's something of a scientific miracle that he manages to be so completely unoutstanding."

"But how can that be?" asked Robin. "There has to be an explanation! He can't just magically be average at everything…can he?"

"He is average, but not by magical means. I have also been puzzled by these results. However, the answer shall soon become clear. If you would skip to page 194."

"Right. What am I looking at?"

"Those graphs are the results of my observations of various Shepherds performing different training exercises. I have compiled the results and drawn them in a graph. Each one of these graphs illustrates which training exercises undertook, for how long and the results. Now, if you would please look at figure 3.6 on page 230. This graph illustrates the amalgamation of all the exercises of all the Shepherds and the results achieved."

"Okay…"

"As you can see, Stahl remains at the very center of the graph and at the top of the bell curve. That would reinforce his position as perfectly average. But, to understand how that happened, we must turn the page and focus on figures 4.0-6.5. As you can see, there is Stahl's performance over the weeks and the results. The line in the middle gradually increases as he trains and improves his skills."

Robin nodded. "Yes, that is to be expected. You train and improve. What makes him so special?"

"Ah, that becomes clear when you compare his results with that of the other Shepherds. Do you notice a pattern?"

Robin looked down at the various different graphs. At this point in time, he _really_ wished he was smarter. It took all of his effort to look at the graphs and not at Miriel's observations written neatly on the sides. Gods, he knew that if he started, he would get lost trying to decipher what the hell she was saying. Oh well, at least graphs were easy. Speaking of which…

Robin leaned closer to see if his eyes were deceiving him. He then turned to look up at Miriel.

"It's true," said the mage. "As you can see, Stahl's gradual improvement has directly affected the other Shepherds. In fact, as he has trained and honed his skills, other Shepherds have trained by the exact same amount. Thus, their improvements were directly proportional to that of Stahl. So, despite all of his training, the other Shepherds improved by the same amount, keeping Stahl as the exact mean."

"But…how?"

"My conclusion is that everyone in the army is aware that Stahl is the most average soldier. Therefore, when they see him improve, they feel compelled to improve as well. In this way, they are able to avoid falling below the expected mean."

"Wow," breathed Robin. "That sounds crazy yet makes total sense."

"Indeed."

"So…based on these graphs here, you pushed Stahl pretty hard."

"It was all in the pursuit of knowledge. Moreover, I have chosen training regimes that are within his ability. It would be counterproductive for the investigation if he were to suddenly collapse from exhaustion."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess." Robin thought for a moment before an idea came to him. "Wait, so your research says that Stahl is the exact median and that everyone improves as he does, right?"

"That is my conclusion, yes."

"Excellent. I can use this." Robin rubbed his hands gleefully. "I can weaponize this after all. All I need to do is push Stahl to his limit. This way, everyone improves. It's genius! Miriel, you have done us a great service this day. I must thank you."

The mage adjusted her glasses. "Nonsense. It was all in the pursuit of knowledge and answers. You gave me an interesting area of research and I conducted my investigation."

If Robin didn't know better, you would've thought that Miriel smiled just then. Of course, being Miriel, that was preposterous. She didn't smile. Robin actually thought her physically incapable of doing so.

"I thank you for giving me this field of research, Robin. If you have any more suggestions, I would be interested to hear them."

"Hm? Oh, yes. Well, there was one thing I had in mind. But before that, tell me: you observed all the Shepherds training, right?"

"That is correct."

"Great. So, where do I fall in this whole thing?"

"Overall, your performance was…here." Miriel pointed to a dot on the graph.

Robin looked down and felt quite proud of himself. "Huh, not too shabby! Above average all around! Yeah."

"Of course, this was prior to your incapacitation."

The smile quickly disappeared from his face. "What?"

"These results include the harder training regimens that the Shepherds have undertaken in the past week. The same week that you have spent in the healing tent. Consequently, you have not improved as all the others have."

Robin felt his heart sink. He also dreaded asking the next question, but he just had to know.

"Alright, so taking into account my absence from the training scene, where am I now?"

Miriel approached his desk and looked at the graph. "By my estimates, your absence has dropped your performance to about…here."

"What?! But that puts me barely above Stahl!"

"Indeed. Actually, taking into account all of the baked pies you have eaten and your lack of exercise, you would more likely be here."

Robin looked to where Miriel pointed to and slumped in his chair. "I-I'm below average?!"

"That is most likely, yes."

This was clearly unacceptable. Robin couldn't be 'below average'! He just couldn't! He was the Shepherds' tactician. As such, he was supposed to be fighting with his friends on the front and keeping them alive and stuff. He couldn't very well do that if we was below average. If anything, they would have to bail him out and he would become the biggest factor that had to be accounted for when he considered things going wrong. This situation had to change and Robin knew exactly what he needed to do to change it.

With his mind made up, he steeled himself and got up.

"Miriel, I thank you for your findings. I shall hold on to this copy of your report for further consultation. You also have my permission to continue pushing Stahl to his limits as this improves us all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to some training to do and get out of being below average."

"Robin, hold a moment!"

"What is it, Miriel? The longer we talk here the more substandard I become!"

"I understand and shall not keep you. I simply wished to inquire whether you had any more suggestions for future investigations that I may pursue."

"I remember I did have something…" Robin thought for a moment. "Of course, that was before the shocking revelations about my substandardness. Wait, yes! I totally did have something for you. Kellam? Kellam! KELLAM!"

"You called?"

"GAH!" Robin shouted in surprise and jumped back ten feet as the knight suddenly materialized right next to him. "Dear Naga! I knew that was coming but it still scared the crap out of me! Man, you have to stop doing that."

"Sorry. But you just-"

"Don't care and doesn't matter." Robin interrupted. "Now, since I'm becoming more substandard with each passing second I spend talking to you here, I'm going to keep this short. Kellam, you have an uncanny ability to remain unnoticed despite the stupidly large armor that you wear everywhere you go. Miriel, you like find answers to questions. My assignment to you, should you choose to accept it, is to find out how Kellam here manages to disappear while not actually disappearing."

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Yes, I was aware of this peculiar phenomenon for quite some time. However, I was otherwise preoccupied with other matters to investigate it fully. This topic merits further investigation. I accept."

"Great. Wonderful. Miriel, you have my permission to do anything and everything in your power to solve this great mystery." Robin then turned to Kellam. "And you shall do everything she asks of you no matter how small or nonsensical. In order to truly understand your special ability, Miriel must have unimpeded access to the you. Any questions?"

The knight shifted uncertainly. "Um, I actually yes, I was wondering i-"

"Alright! No questions! Great! Let the experiment begin! Class dismissed and all that! I look forward to seeing what you two come up with!" and without waiting for either of them to reply, Robin shot out of his tent and made his way to the training grounds.

'Substandard', 'below average', 'liability' and other such words swirled in Robin's head and fueled his resolve to get better. His pride would not allow him to remain below the accepted median levels of Stahl. He clearly needed to improve hard and fast before their next skirmish. Luckily, Robin knew exactly how to do so.

"Frederick! Frederick!"

The knight raised an eyebrow as Robin ran up to him. "Robin? I see you've made a full recovery. Whatever is the matter? You look like you're running away from the entire Plegian army."

"Yes…thanks…have serious problem…need…help…" panted the tactician.

"I will do anything you require of me." Frederick declared. "How can I help?"

"I…need you to…train me."

"Train you? I fail to see how this is a serious problem."

"It is. Trust me. Long story short: I've been away being all injured while others carried on like before. I need to catch up. And I need _you_ to help me catch up. Give me a training regimen and put me through my paces and whatever. Can you do that?"

Frederick looked at Robin with a stern expression before smiling (and slightly scaring the tactician in the process). "I'm glad that you're finally taking your training seriously, Robin! When you ask me like that, how can I refuse? I shall create a training schedule for you that shall have you fit in no time!"

"That's great! Thanks, Frederick"

"My pleasure. In fact, you are in luck."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because you are just in time for my Fanatical Friday Fitness Funstravaganza! It is the most grueling, challenging and difficult weekly training session overseen by me. There usually aren't many volunteers, but I'm sure that more will become inspired to join and follow your example!"

Robin blanched. All of his survival instincts were screaming at him to forget this whole silly thing and get the hell out of there. Frederick looked like he was going to inflict an unending hell of physical training that would result in tremendous pain to Robin's person. Robin hated pain to his person! The rational part of his mind told him that this was not worth it and that he could train by himself to slowly get back to the level he was at before. Of course, there was also the stubborn and prideful part that refused to be labelled as 'substandard' and _demanded_ he go through with this despite the (very likely) outcome being in a substantial amount of pain. And in the battle of reason vs stubborn pride, the latter usually won because apparently Robin liked to make himself suffer. So, he was going to train and become above average…or die trying. With Frederick personally overseeing his training regimen, dying seemed like a very real possibility. Thus, having made up his mind, Robin slowly took a deep breath, put on a brave face and uttered the words he was sure he'd regret:

"Alright. Let's do this."


	13. Donnel

_Spent a bit longer on this than I initially wanted. But hey, new chapter! _

* * *

Pain. Death. Pain _and _Death. Robin was familiar with both of these concepts. For obvious reasons, he was more familiar with one than the other. Not having experienced death himself, Robin had no idea what to make of it. He did read many books and theories concerning the matter and what could happen after death. There were many different opinions and viewpoints that Robin found absolutely fascinating and could spend hours and hours reading. Of course, in the end they were nothing but conjecture and theories. No one really knew what happened after death. But the theories were interesting to read regardless.

Now pain was a concept that Robin grew intimately familiar with. More so the longer he lived and discovered his new life. Losing his memories was a blessing, in a way. Since he didn't have anything before Chrom found him lying in that field, Robin really didn't have any experiences to draw upon and no unpleasant memories of any kind. Everything was new to him. The obvious downside was that he experienced all the unpleasantness of the world for the first time, again. That included pain. And the longer he lived and remembered, the more memories he made. And an equal number of those memories had their share of joy and pain. Joyful memories included friendship, a sense of belonging, purpose, camaraderie, and Sumia's pies. Painful memories included Risen, wyverns, Lissa, Lissa's pranks, and his most recent hospitalization. Well, as all things, new memories came in a bundle. And Robin was very happy with the bundle he had.

Now, as any normal person, Robin would not usually spend much time thinking about death, dying and the way he would die. But Robin was not a normal person. He was a tactician in charge of an elite fighting force in what was now at war. And given these circumstances, the tactician had to consider all possibilities up to and including his own manner of death. Robin considered this when appropriate. He sometimes wondered if it would be painful. Probably yes, all things considered. He also drew up various scenarios and took many factors into account. What he hypothesized was that the most likely thing to kill him would be wyverns and their riders with Risen coming in at a close second. And Risen only because of the fact that they felt no pain and if they were to swarm him. Wyverns were more likely because they were big, ferocious, had someone riding them and wielding an axe, and the fact that they scared him from the few encounters he had with them (as a joke, Robin briefly played with the idea of Risen riding undead wyverns - he then quickly dismissed it because that was the stuff of nightmares). Truth be told, his wyvernphobia mostly came from the fact that he had (up until now) no effective weapon to deal with them. Who knew? His newly acquired Elwind tome could be the weapon that would finally tip the scales. He just needed to test it.

So those were Robin's musings about the possible things that would kill him. Enemy action. Probably wyverns and that it would probably be painful (depending on the level of dismemberment). Yet, there was something that occurred within the immediate future that made him completely reconsider everything. Perhaps, probably, he would not die as a result of enemy action. No. He would die because of someone close to him. A fellow comrade would kill him. It would be slow, deliberate and carefully planned out. And it would be super effective. Now that Robin stood on legs that felt like wet noodles and felt an incredible pain throughout his whole body, Robin knew. He knew who would be the death of him. In fact, he was staring him right in the face.

Frederick was his name and killing Robin slowly was his game.

"That's enough for today! Good job, everyone. You can all relax now."

"Argh!"

Robin's legs finally gave in and he collapsed face first with a painted grunt. It was a well-known fact that Frederick was a tough taskmaster, but they had to find a whole new set of words to describe what Robin went through. In fact, Robin was actually starting to think that Frederick was not human, but actually a secret hell demon sent from the deepest depths of hell to torture the living. And that meant him – Robin – more than anyone else. That had to be the only explanation, because it took someone who was definitely not human to devise such a "workout" routine. It took someone with the highest levels of sadism and who loved to see the suffering of others.

The "routine" was an ingenious method of torture: pushing those unfortunate enough to be partaking in it to their limits and to the point where their bodies were at breaking point…yet keeping them juuuuust below said breaking point. After a while, Robin thought that his whole body would stop working and he would die. Yet, the way in which the workout was organized, Robin continued being at that threshold until the end without ever passing it. It really took a special kind of evil to conceive of such a thing and then submit their friends to it. And currently, there were only three other people stupid or insane enough to willingly submit themselves to this torture.

Chrom was here, obviously. Being the leader, he liked to lead by example. It also helped that he was the strongest Shepherd and in peak physical condition. And where Chrom went, his self-designated 'rival' followed. This included following him to the workout from hell. But Vaike was himself was quite physically fit and thus possessed the endurance, strength and stamina required to make it through this thing without wanting to die. Then there was Sully, the 'woman to end all men' as she was known. Always looking to improve her abilities and prove to others (as well as herself) that she was one of the toughest Shepherds here. Considering how many hours she spent training, it really wasn't surprising that she would volunteer for Frederick's Hellish Training Regime From Hell.

So, the only people insane enough to put themselves through the hell that was Frederick's extra training sessions were the strongest and most physically fit members of the Shepherds. And then there was Robin. Not terribly muscular, having an average build and stamina. Putting himself through a regime that had even the strongest members breathing heavily after they were done. For the hundredth time that day, Robin asked what the hell he was doing there. And for the hundredth time, his mind reminded him of what needed to be achieved. And he would improve himself! Pain be damned!

And pain there was aplenty. Robin felt like he had gone a dozen rounds with Chrom, was chewed by about two dozen wyverns, spat out and then hacked at by a horde or Risen. He didn't know that it was possible to feel so much pain within such a short amount of time. His whole body was sore. His muscles burned and breathing hurt. But those were good signs, right? The saying goes "no pain, no gain". And Robin felt an indescribable amount of pain. That meant that he gained a lot, right? Of course it did! Robin chose to believe that will all his being. Otherwise, the fact that he went through so much for nothing would push him over the edge into doing something _really_ dumb. Well, dumber than signing up for the extra training. _That_ was pretty dumb in the first place!

"Robin."

The tactician groaned but otherwise remained as he was: face down on the ground.

The voice chuckled. "I am just here to congratulate you. You have held up remarkably well for your first time. And in my extra-long training session, too. Only collapsing at the end is better than most recruits."

Robin groaned again before speaking. "Frederick, you're the devil, you know that? Only someone truly depraved could come up with a training regimen as diabolical as what I just went through."

"Well, it's true that my weekly Friday sessions are not for beginners. However, you have performed extremely well. After a few more sessions, you'll feel that you can complete this training regimen with little to no effort at all."

Before Robin could answer, a voice interrupted. "Whoa there, Frederick. I wouldn't go that far if I were you. I think that one more session like this will kill him."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Chrom." Robin said dryly. It might've been true, but he wasn't going to let them know that.

Chrom chuckled. "Robin, I have every bit of confidence in your abilities. But when you look like you're struggling to breathe and it seems like simply standing takes all your energy, I'll have to err on the side of caution. I understand you want to improve, but pushing yourself so hard, especially after you've just recovered, seems a bit excessive."

"Being excessive is just another way of being devoted." Robin replied. "Besides, I'll be fine. Just need to…lie down here for a bit and wait until the searing pain subsides. Then you'll see. You'll all see!"

"Robin, I'd be more inclined to believe you if you weren't saying that lying face down on the ground."

"It's very comfortable down here."

"Har! I remember my first Frederick training session!" a third voice exclaimed. "The pain, tiredness and aches. That's how you knew you were improving!"

"See? Sully knows. The amount by which I improve is directly proportional to how much pain I feel." Robin said matter-of-factly. "And right now, I'd say that I've improved _lots._"

"Sully, please don't encourage him," said Chrom. "Otherwise, he'll be doing more lying down on the ground that actual fighting or planning."

"But we do admire your dedication to self-improvement." Frederick praised. "To throw yourself into the most difficult of my training regimes is quite commendable."

"Urgh. Yep, that's me. All about improving the self. Even at the expense of my health…"

"That's one hell of a drive you got there, Robin. Pretty impressive. And for your first time, you're still doing better than some _others_ that we know." Sully smirked. "Right, Vaike?"

"Hey!" Another voice entered the conversation. "The first time Teach took Frederick's crazy training regime, he just wasn't ready."

"You sure about that?" asked Sully. "You sure it just wasn't too intense for you?"

"There ain't no such thing as being 'too intense' for The Vaike! I eat training courses for breakfast no matter how though they are! It's just sometimes, 'ol Teach needs something to wet his appetite before gettin' to the main course."

"Alright you two." Chrom interjected. "There's no need to argue over this. We're all veterans of Frederick's training sessions and that makes us all equal…including you, Robin. You survived. Congratulations!"

"Woo-hoo." Robin tried to wave his hand to complement his sarcastic remark. When that proved to be too painful, he settled on continuing to lie face down on the ground.

Frederick cleared his throat. "Well then, we have all trained very hard today. Now, shall we wash up and get some food?"

"Hell yeah! I could always go for some food after such a thorough training session."

"Such intense training works up Teach's appetite. Let's eat!"

Chrom chuckled and then looked down. "Robin? You coming?"

"Uh, you know what? You guys go ahead. I think I'll just…lie here for a while and enjoy the softness of the…ground. Yeah."

"Robin, do you need any help…or some medical attention? I'm a bit worried."

"Oh, I'll be fine! It's just one of those post-training things, only about a thousand times worse. Just give it time and I'll be off the ground walking around like normal in no time!"

"You're sure it's nothing serious? We could always carry you to the dining tent or something."

"I'm positive. Just give it time. They say it heals all wounds. Since it's a saying, it has to be true!"

Sully spoke up before Chrom could say anything else. "Come on, Chrom. Leave the man be. I remember when I was in his shoes. The pain, the tiredness, the sweat. It's something that you have to overcome to prove yourself _to_ yourself."

"Uh, yeah! That's totally it. Thanks for understanding, Sully."

Chrom still looked unsure. "Robin, you're positive that nothing's wrong?"

"Completely! So you guys go off and have fun. I'll join you later. But before you to that, there _is_ something you can do for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See, I don't think I'm in any condition to do much of anything right now, so could you turn me over and pour a bucket of water or two over me?"

"You…want us to pour water over you? Why?"

"Well, we just went through a very tiring training session and I am now pretty much drenched in my own sweat. And since I'm going to be lying here on the ground for the foreseeable future, I figure this is the closest thing to a wash that I'm going to get." Robin said matter-of-factly. "So, you know. Mind lending me a hand?"

"Robin, you're being ridiculous. Why don't we just help you up and t-"

"ALL SET! Robin, get ready for The Vaike's bucket shower technique!"

Chrom looked up in time to see Vaike run up and quickly pour all the water out of the bucket he was carrying right onto Robin.

"There. Now aint' that refreshin'?" Vaike laughed triumphantly.

"Vaike? What was that?!"

"What? My good friend Robin here asked to a favor. Teach went off and fulfilled that favor. Chrom, did you forget how Teach goes the extra mile for his friends?"

"That's not the point! Why would you go off and do something like that when we-"

"Relax, Chrom. I'm fine."

"What?"

"I said I'm fine." Robin repeated. "Vaike did exactly what I asked. And while I feel better and appreciate the gesture, 'The Vaike' is not very good at listening to instructions and thus missed one very important bit of information."

"Yeah…little details have never been the Vaike's specialty. I just like go straight into things, hard and fast! Wha'd I miss?"

"The part where I was supposed to be facing up BEFORE you soak me! I mean, yeah my back feels better and all, but it's my front that needs the water!"

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Here, Teach'll just grab another bucket and-"

"No need." Vaike turned to see Sully already holding a bucket of water. "Now step aside and let a knight properly handle this. Frederick, you want to turn Robin over?"

"Certainly." Frederick proceeded to kneel down, carefully turn Robin around and spread his limbs. "There. You are now in the most optimal position to spread the water throughout your whole body. Sully, you may proceed."

"So, how to you want you bucket shower, Robin? Take it slow or go up to full force?"

"I'm a big boy, Sully. Give it to me at full force. Hit me with your best shot!"

"Har! That's what I like to hear! Now remember: you asked for this!"

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Sully swung back the bucket. He then felt the impact of very cold water on his face and body. After the initial shock, Robin actually found it quite soothing. It certainly helped cool him down and wash away all the sweat.

"So, that forceful enough for you?"

Robin let out a relaxed sigh. "So…good. Thanks, Sully."

"Glad to help."

Chrom sighed. "Really now, was that necessary?"

"It wasn't only necessary, it was _very_ necessary." Robin replied. "I now feel a lot less bad. So, yeah. Going to continue lying here and drying under the sun. You guys go ahead and do your stuff without me. I'll catch up...sometime."

"You heard the man, Chrom! Now let's go wash up and eat! The Vaike feels like he could eat a mountain of meat!"

Chrom looked down at Robin one last time before shrugging. "Well, I guess you've made up your mind. We'll be off, then. Have fun on the ground."

"Oh, don't worry, I shall. There isn't anything better after a long workout than lying in the sun! Ha ha ha…" Robin waited until the group left before wincing in pain. True, his impromptu 'shower' did help him feel better. It was extremely refreshing after spending an ungodly amount of time in under the sun doing extreme exercises. But that still didn't mean that he wasn't still sore, and equal parts tired and hurt. Robin didn't think he would be in any condition to move for the at least the next few hours. Maybe even for the whole day. Hm, maybe seeking some kind of medical treatment wasn't such a terrible idea after all…

"Robin?"

The tactician looked up (or ahead, as it were). "Oh, hey Miriel! What can I do for you?"

"I was merely passing by. May I enquire as to why you are positively drenched and lying on the ground?"

"Oh, you know. Doing a bit of resting under the sun. Took part in Frederick's Fanatical Friday Fitness Funstravaganza today. Then a shower. So I'm just a little bit tired."

Miriel looked at him quizzically. "Frederick's Fanatical Friday Fitness Funstravaganza is the most grueling training session usually reserved for the strongest Shepherds. In your current state, taking part is highly inadvisable as the likely outcome would entail a tremendous amount of stress and pain on your person. For what reason did you decide to participate in such a punishing activity?"

"Well, it's mostly because of you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, after you presented me your findings concerning Stahl's averageness and the shocking revelation of my subaverageness, I just couldn't let that stand. So, I figured what better way to improve than to tackle the toughest, hardest, most difficult training session known to Ylisse?"

"I can suggest at least a dozen alternate ways that you could have improved your performance without compromising your ability to function."

"Yeah, but this one was the fastest one." Robin said surprisingly cheerily. "Besides, nothing's compromised. I should be back to full form…sometime in the near future. But that's not the point. The point is: how did I do?"

"…Can you elaborate?"

"How did I do? I've just trained myself silly for a good few hours. That has to count for something, right? Improving my performance and such? I just need to know by how much."

"Ah. As I do not have my notes on me, the best I can do is offer a rough estimate on your performance."

"I'll take it."

"Very well." Miriel adjusted her glasses and thought. "Based on your physical condition and the exercises that you have done, multiplied by the time you have trained, divided by…carry the one…subtract four…" she then trailed off for a few minutes before finally clearing her throat. "I can say that, by my rough estimates, your performance is now slightly above that of Stahl."

"Ha ha!" Robin laughed triumphantly. "I knew it! This was totally the right course of action! I am now slightly above the accepted norm. Now all I have to do is push myself at this rate and I'll be back to being upper-middle performer!"

"Robin, while your dedication is laudable, I would strongly advise against continuing training at your current pace."

"What? Why? Because of my current predicament? That'll pass!"

"No. Continuing at your current pace would exponentially increase the odds of your sustaining grievous and/or paralyzing injuries that will affect you for the rest of your life. That, or simply dying from exhaustion."

"Huh." That certainly gave Robin pause. Coming from Miriel it had to be true. She knew what she was talking about. "Fine. I'll think about it. In the meantime, do you have anything that can help me not be in a state of constant pain? I'd still like to tough it out, but something that helps me tough it out would be greatly appreciated."

"Actually, I do have something that will alleviate your pain." Miriel said before taking out a vulnerary. "Here."

"A vulnerary? Really? No offense Miriel, but I think I may need something a bit stronger. You have an elixir by any chance?"

"I do not. Even if I did, I would not offer it to you."

"I would be offended if I didn't know you had a very good reason for doing so."

"Indeed. All healing items have different properties to handle injuries of varying severity. Being the strongest, elixirs are reserved only for injuries of the life threatening variety. To use an elixir to alleviate your current pain would result in some unpleasant side effects."

"Define 'unpleasant'."

"Side effects may include but not be limited to: headaches, nausea, migraines, stomach pains, vomiting, explosive diarrhea, dizziness and loss of bladder control. Just to name a few."

"Uh…huh. I'm just not going to ask how you know this. So, a vulnerary, then?"

"That is what I would advise, yes."

"Alright. Just need to…get…arm…to…move!" Robin used all of his remaining strength and willpower to raise his arm, grab the vulnerary and bring it to his mouth. "Ah-ha! Success!"

"Congratulations. You should feel the effects in a few minutes. Now, if you excuse me, I should be off to continue my investigation into Kellam's ability to disappear. Farewell."

"Great. Thanks, Miriel!"

As he watched the mage leave, Robin continued lying on the ground waiting for something to happen. The soreness and pain from his muscles was starting to fade somewhat. Not enough to actually totally make him feel better, but enough for him to move his limbs without it requiring every last bit of effort. After a while, Robin actually felt good enough to slowly get up on his feet. Well, 'good' was subjective. The pain and soreness were still there, except now that he could feel them less, Robin noticed that he felt very, very tired. But that was alright. All he needed to do now was to slowly and carefully make his way back to his tent and sleep the rest of the day away. As long as nothing else happe-

"Robin!"

"Huh? Wh-ACK!"

Of course, nothing would ever be that simple. Ever. Now, Robin found himself as he was a few moments ago: lying face down on the ground (for the second time that day), with all the good feelings from the vulnerary replaced by the pain from before, except now there was somebody lying on top of him and wrapping him in a very painful hug.

"Argh! Whoever you are, I surrender! Just let go before you kill me!"

Robin heard a girlish giggle on top of him. "Oh Robin, dramatic as ever, I see."

"Damn it, Lissa! I'm serious! Let go! Letgoletgoletgoletgo you're killing me argh!"

"Hmph. Party pooper." Huffed the princess before obliging and getting off the hapless tactician.

Robin moaned in both pain and relief.

"Robin, you're all wet! And…you don't look too good. What gives?"

"Yes, I'm wet. I commend your astute observation," remarked the tactician dryly. "As for my current not looking too good, you can thank Frederick and his Friday training nonsense. It was my brilliant idea to take part."

Lissa snorted. "Ha! Yeah right!"

"What?" Robin said indignantly. "It's true!"

"Robin, Frederick's Fanatical Friday Fitness Funstravaganza is a crazy weekly workout that only the toughest and craziest would take on. I really don't think you fall into either of those categories. So I don't believe you."

"I may not be the toughest or the craziest, but I'm definitely the stupidest as I actually thought it would be a good idea. And now I'm hurting all over again, thanks to you. To what do I owe at unprovoked assault?"

"Oh, well that was just my way of thanking you."

"I dread to think of what you'll do if you decide to spite me if _that_ was your way of thanking me. But, I'll bite and ask: what are you thanking me for?"

"Chrom came and told me about the plot on my life. He also said that he'll assign Lon'qu to be my bodyguard. Lon'qu will have to guard me around the clock. Twenty-four seven." Lissa paused before adding. "And I've been told that I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome. I've gotta say, for having just found out that there's plot on your life, you're taking it surprisingly well."

"Oh sure, that part's a bit of a bummer. But! I have the coolest, bestest and fastest warrior watching over me. With him as my bodyguard, I think I'll be just fine."

"Well, glad that you're staying positive, I guess. And I suggested Lon'qu because he truly is those things you have just said."

"Isn't he? He is. He's also soooo dreamy!" Lissa swooned. "I love watching him train. The way he swings his sword and so cleanly cuts through the practice dummies is just…so…"

"I wouldn't know," interrupted Robin, not wanting to head down this road. "But I did think you'd appreciate having him around. Your little crush is just a nice bonus that makes his appointment all the better."

"Yep. So, thanks again! If you need anything, just ask!"

"Try not to die. Do that, and we'll call it even."

"Deal. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to find Lon'qu. Chrom probably told him the good news and I want to make sure he starts his new job as soon as possible."

"Actually, Lissa? Do you think you could-"

"Bye!"

And with that, Lissa was off and Robin found himself alone on the ground. It was times like these that Robin cursed his luck, or lack thereof. If only he had another vulnerary on him. If only he had his coat. His coat had everything for every occasion. He made sure of it. But at this moment in time, it was also hanging on the tree that Robin hung it on before he starting training. And said tree was still quite a long ways off from his current position. Even longer since he now couldn't move again. Damn it. His only shot now was to wait until someone stumbled upon him and he could ask them to-

"Let's see, if I add a few more teaspoons of sugar I should be able to m-WAH!"

"ACK!"

When Robin said he hoped that someone would stumble upon him, he didn't mean it literally! Now, he was still lying on the ground with yet _another_ person on top of him. It certainly didn't make his current predicament any better. In fact, it was the opposite! Having fallen on him, this person only made Robin's body hurt more! Robin extra cursed his luck today.

"Oof, I guess that's what I get for walking and reading…ouch."

Robin didn't need to see to know who that voice belonged to. He'd spent a good part of the week with her, after all.

"Ow. Sumia…hurting…please...get…off…"

"Huh? Robin? Oh! I'm sorry!" The pegasus knight quickly scrambled off the prone tactician. "Gods, Robin! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Not gonna lie, Sumia, I've been better."

"I'll say. Look at you, you're all wet! And you sound like you're two steps away from dying."

"Sumia, that may very well be the case. I'd hate to ask but this is an emergency. Do you see that tree aheadish?"

"Yes."

"My coat is hanging from one of the branches. Inside the top right hand pocket you'll find a vulnerary. Can I ask you to please bring me this vulnerary? And quickly, too. Time is of the essence."

"O-of course. You can count on me!"

Robin heard Sumia's footsteps as she ran off. Judging by how he currently felt, he needed that vulnerary now more than ever. After the training and having not one, but two people falling on him, Robin didn't think his body could take any more beatings today. He was almost sure that if anything else happened, he would probably fall into a pain-induced coma. He was certainly close to that point now. Everything hurt so much that Robin almost felt like crying.

"R-Robin! H-here I am!" Sumia panted. "I have the vulnerary."

"That was fast. Thanks, Sumia." Robin said before he realized something. "Sumia? Do you think you can help turn me over?"

"Of course."

Robin grunted as he flopped on his back. "Alright. Almost there. Now, I just have to raise my arms…" Robin grimaced. "I said, raise…arms!"

But no matter how hard he tried, Robin could not get his body to obey his commands. He pretty much burned through all of his reserve strength the first time with Miriel. And he was already running on empty at that point!

"Robin, let me help you." Sumia's voice broke through his (futile) attempts to raise his arms. The pegasus knight knelt down, raised Robin's head with one hand and put the vulnerary to his mouth. "Here. Drink."

Robin gratefully drank the offered vulnerary. The one bright side of the situation was that the pain in his body distracted him from the disgusting taste. It just goes to show that silver linings could be found anywhere. Sometimes, you just had to look very, very well.

"Alright, now to just wait until the healing effects kick in…"

"Here. Why don't you rest your head on my lap? We don't want your head getting dirty."

Robin chuckled. "Sumia, I think I'm way past caring at this point...But I guess it'll be nice not to lie on the hard ground for a change. Thanks."

The tactician closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, coincidentally missing the blush forming on the pegasus knight's face.

"Urgh. What a day…"

"Um, Robin? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? You're all wet and look pretty rough."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just decided to take part in Frederick's training course for the insane. And then took a shower with my clothes on."

"Robin, are you crazy? Frederick's Friday training session is only for the strongest Shepherds, and even they struggle! You've only been with us for a little while. Gods, you must be in so much pain right now."

"Yes and yes. But don't worry! I have it all figured out. Everything'll be just fine. Just need the vulnerary to kick in and I'll be sort of back to normal."

"What prompted you to suddenly tackle Frederick's Friday session?"

"It's…a long story. I'll tell you all about it later on. Maybe. Right now, the pain and soreness are starting to get better and I think I can finally stand…"

With a little help from Sumia, Robin finally managed to stand on his own two feet and look around. The first thing he needed was his coat. As it turned out, the tree where he hung it was actually not too far away. The fact that Robin could more or less walk now made it a lot closer. Although his plan was to make a beeline back to his tent and sleep once his coat was safely back on him, Robin decided that he would much rather spend some time under the tree. The weather was still nice and he still needed to dry off a bit.

"Say, Sumia? What had you so invested back there that you didn't see my sad form on the ground?" asked the tactician once they both sat down.

"Oh, I was simply looking at new recipes to try out. I feel that I'm almost ready to make my debut and cook meals for the entire camp!" replied Sumia enthusiastically.

"Hey, that's great!" Robin paused. "Wait a minute. Does that mean I'll no longer be first in line for your pies? Please don't take that away from me! Please? Pretty please?"

"Robin, relax." Sumia giggled. "You can rest assured that you'll still me my only pie taster. I'll still come to you for opinions when I've tried new recipes. Seeing how much my pies mean to you, you don't think I'll suddenly stop giving you some, do you?"

The tactician sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sumia. Your pies mean so much to me. Like, _a lot_. If I was suddenly deprived of the delicious taste of your pies…I don't know what I'd do. Maybe starve and die due to malnutrition of something!"

"Oh, Robin. Dramatic as ever. Actually, I have some good news for you!"

"Goodie! That's my favorite kind of news!"

"I have a pie baking as we speak. It was a recipe that I tried from that book I was reading. Are you willing to give it a taste?"

"Do you even have to ask? I'm always available when it comes to your pies, Sumia! Oh boy, I'm getting excited even thinking about it."

"Great! Why don't you stay here while I'll go fetch it. The pie should be almost done at this point."

"I'll be here. Waiting."

As Robin watched Sumia run off, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was actually very hungry. It made sense. The last thing he had to eat was Sumia's strawberry pie. Well, _a portion _of it because a certain pie-stealing friend of his managed to get half of it for himself! And after that, it was several hours of super hardcore training that probably burned all the energy Robin had. So he was stuck with an empty stomach. But now, he had yet another one of Sumia's pies to look forward to. Robin actually drooled thinking of it. It would probably be nice and circular. With a tasty…something interior and a crispy crust. And it would smell divine, like cooked bear meat. Hey! Maybe it would be bear meat pie! How great would that be?!

"Er, yer tactifulness?"

Huh. That's funny. Robin didn't imagine his pie talking. And even if he did, that's not the voice he would've associated with it. He would've probably given his pie a nice, seductive voice. And it would invite him to slowly come and admire its scent before getting-

"Um, beg pardon, yer planshipfulness?"

"Buh?" Robin snapped out of his revelry and opened his eyes to see a young boy standing in front of him. "Hey, you're not a bear meat pie!"

"Er, that I ain't. I'm Donnel."

"Yes. Yes you are." Robin said gloomily. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, well…I-I been told that yer our tactician. Responsible fer all our plannin' an' all that?"

"That I am."

"Well, they also told me to see ya as soon as possible so that you can include me in all them battle plans that ya come up with fer the future an' all." Donnel hesitated before continuing. "I'm real sorry I haven't come to ya earlier. When Sir Chrom recruited me, I wanted to come to ya quickitty quick like, but then I found out that ya've been injured pretty bad and needed lotsa rest."

Robin frowned. "Oh, right. You. I'd really not do this now but eh, let's get this over with." He then reached into his coat and pulled out his pen and roster. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Donny, the circumstances or your recruitment and your personal lack of combat experience put you at a huge disadvantage when compared to the rest of us. Frankly, I don't know what the hell Chrom was thinking. Recruiting a random villager kid with no experience whatsoever. I'm actually tempted to annul that recruitment and send you back to your little village."

"Naw, please yer smartliness! I'm beggin' ya. I wanna stay here an' get better an' help fight with the rest of ya!"

"And I want to find merchants who are well stocked and _don't_ charge me stupid prices for basic goods and weapons. But we live in an imperfect world and can't always get what we want."

"Please, yer stratigicness, ya ain't firin' me, are ya?"

"No, I'm not firing you. Calm down. And call me 'Robin'. You can dispense with the pleasantries around here. Anyway, I'll give you a chance to prove to me that you can actually be useful to us instead of dead weight. You have one minute. Go."

"Wha? One minute?"

"Too little? Fine. Two minutes. Go."

"Um…er…" Donnel stammered and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Come on, make a case for yourself. Tell me some of your strengths and why I shouldn't fire you!" Robin said before adding, "By the way, minute fifty seconds."

"Right! I...er, I'm all sorts of good at huntin' and trappin' and the like. If ya need anyone to get some animal meat fer dinner, I'm yer man! I can set up traps an' track animals with the best of 'em."

"Hm, that does have its purposes. Hunting is always a pain, especially when we have to track. Very well, accepted. Minute thirty five."

"Um…I also know my way 'round plants! Can tell the different kind o'plants just by lookin' at 'em. If we're lookin' for some berries in the forest, I can be there to tell ya which ones're safe an' which ones'll give ya stomach pains fer days."

"Useful. Falls into the same category as the above. Very well, noted."

"Yee-haw!"

"Now, combat skills. What have you?"

Donnel's good mood vanished as soon as it came. "Um, 'fraid I got nothin' yer…uh, Robin." When the tactician frowned at started writing things down on the roster, Donnel panicked. "B-but I'm a faster learner! Always have been. When I put my mind to somethin', I can learn it in no time flat."

Robin was unimpressed. "That would help if we were in school or something. But we're at war, Donnel. Mastering a weapon takes time, even if you have some sort of special learning talent. And that time we may not have. Who knows when our next engagement will be? And when that happens, what will you be doing? Staying back and practicing your lance abilities? Based on what I've seen, you've got a long way to go."

"Please, just gimme a chance, Robin! I've been practicin' all diligent like this whole week! Gettin' tips from the others an' tryin' to improve! Miss Maribelle even gave me her special book on law so's I can-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You just said Maribelle gave you something?"

"Yessir. Her book boon on law."

"_Maribelle_ talked to you."

"Yes."

"Maribelle _talked _to you."

"Uh, yes."

"Maribelle talked to _you_."

"Yes. Is that'a problem?"

Robin just started at Donnel disbelievingly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have trouble picturing Maribelle talking to people of not her social status. Being a simple village boy, I find her voluntarily talking to you even more unbelievable."

"Is true." Donnel replied. "I even have the big book she gave me right here." He then proceed to take out a fancy looking book from the bag he was carrying.

"So, what? You just carry that thing on you at all times?"

"That's right. Miss Maribelle said that this here was real important to her. So I've been taking real good care of it. Don't want anytin' to happen to it when I ain't lookin'."

"Hm. The _Code of Organizational Regulations?_ That's a funny one to begin with."

"Yeah. This book's mighty thick. I've only memorized maybe half of it so-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You've memorized half of it? _Memorized._ As in, stored in your memory forever?"

"Well, I wouldn't say forever. Maybe 'till somethin' else comes along. But yeah. Half that book's in 'ol Donny's head."

"Alright. I find that impossible to believe. Maribelle talking to you on her own volition was crazy enough. But you actually memorizing half this giant book in a span of a week? That's just crazy talk!"

"It ain't crazy talk, it's true!" insisted Donnel. "When I wasn't trainin' on the field, I spent every moment I had readin' that there book. I've always been good at memorizin' things and learned stuff pretty quick."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Alright Mr. Memory, if you did indeed do what you claim, then you wouldn't mind a few questions, would you?"

"Shucks, ask away."

Robin took the book and flipped through a few pages. "Gods, I remember how tedious this was to read. So many words and such small print, too. Urgh, I really have no patience for this." The tactician muttered to himself. "Alright, since we both have better things to do than sit here and recite the many, many fine points in Ylissean law, I'm going to keep this quick and simple. Question one: define 'larceny'."

Donnel cleared his throat. "Larceny's the wrongful taking an' carryin' away of the personal goods of another from his or her possession with intent to convert 'em to the taker's own use."

"Hmph. Lucky guess. Alright, question two: what value should the stolen goods be worth to constitute grand larceny?"

"The value of the goods stolen should be no less'n 100 000 gold pieces."

"Correct. Now, question three: when are taxes collected and how much would I be taxed if I was a famer with…three cows, a goat and five chickens?"

"The newly revised tax laws state that tax collectin' happens of the first of every month barring war, natural disasters'n other catastrophes. And if yer a farmer with three cows, a goat'n five chickens, ya fall under the category of 'small farm owner' and thus obligated to pay 10% of yer total yield and/or any profits that ya'd made."

"Wow. Color me impressed." Robin said as he handed Donnel back his book. "You've actually answered each question correctly and factually. You truly do have a gift for this stuff."

"Thanks, Robin. Does that mean yer not gonna fire me?"

"Perhaps. Your almost complete lack of weapons skills is still quite a bummer. However…" Robin thought for a moment. "You said that you had a knack for learning, right? Do you think that extends to weapon handling?"

"I'd reckon so. I might not be too good right now, but I'd say I've made some progress. I mean, before this week, I couldn't even dream of handln' any weapon! But now, I feels like I got the basics of spears down."

"Hmm, I wonder…"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Donnel, run off and bring Stahl. You know Stahl? The knight in green armor. I want him here. Pronto!"

"Right! Be back in a jiffy!"

And Donnel ran off to find Stahl. Meanwhile, Robin was quickly formulating a new way of using Stahl's averageness to his advantage. If he was right, this would bring Donnel up to an acceptable standard of fighting in no time!

"Here we are! Back all quick like!"

Before Robin could open his mouth, Stahl let out a pained groan and collapsed on the ground.

"Gods, Stahl. What the hell happened to you?"

"Miriel…pushing…training…tired…" panted the knight.

"Heh. Consider yourself lucky. At least you weren't in Frederick's Fanatical Friday Fitness Funstravaganza."

Stahl let out a tired laugh. "Yeah…right…too…tough…have to be…crazy…to…do…that…to…yourself."

"Yes. I hear that a lot. Anyway, I have brought you here because I have a very important assignment for you." Robin looked from one to the other. "Both of you."

"I'm ready to take anythin' ya throw at me to prove myself!" Donnel exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ready…as…ever…" Stahl managed to breathe out.

"Excellent! Your assignment is this: Donnel, I'm assigning you to Stahl. He's going to be your mentor. He'll help you learn the ropes around here so you'll get the hang of war related things. Stahl here is very knowledgeable about that stuff." Robin then turned to the still lying knight. "Stahl, it's your job to teach Donny about how we work and fight. Let him train with you and try to improve his fighting skills as well as teach him how to handle some weapons. We clear?"

"Yessir!"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now, Donny? Why don't you help Stahl up and go and see what he'll be doing next. If you can, I strongly encourage you to join in his training sessions. You can only improve from there!"

"Alright. Thanks again, Robin. I'll be sure to train real hard for ya so I can prove that I can be a real Shepherd and protect everyone! Come on, Stahl. Up ya get. Lemme help ya get to where ya need to be."

"Thanks, Donnel. And don't worry, Robin. I'll be the best mentor ever. You can count on me!"

"That's what I like to hear! Make me proud you two!"

"So, where we headed, Stahl?"

"Back to the training grounds. Miriel said that I can gave a little break before my 100 laps around camp…"

"Golly, that sounds mighty tough."

"It…is…"

Once the two were out of sight, Robin made a few notes on his roster. He would need to consult Miriel and see if she could note down Donnel's progress. If what Donnel said was true and if his learning skills could be applied to fighting, then Stahl was the perfect partner to do so. Being partnered up with the knight who had a reputation for being completely average, Donnel's skills would be forced to improve faster to catch up. With Miriel pushing Stahl to his limits, that would hopefully also drag Donnel up too. It was the perfect plan! Sometimes, Robin surprised even himself with the things he came up with.

Robin looked up when a heavenly smell reached his nostrils and saw Sumia running toward him.

"Robin! I'm back!"

"Yes you are! And I see you bring gifts!"

"Indeed I do!" Sumia said cheerily as she sat down and started cutting Robin a piece of her new pie. "Now, bear with me, Robin. This is a new recipe that I've found and may not be the most traditional pie out there."

"You could make the most non-traditional pie out there and I'm sure it'll still taste great."

"Aw, thank you! Always so full of compliments." Sumia finished cutting and gave Robin a slice. "Now, this is liver-and-eel pie. I want your honest opinion, Robin. Please don't worry about hurting my feelings. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"Liver-and-eel, huh?" That certainly gave Robin pause for thought. It wasn't the most natural set of ingredients in the world. Then again, it smelled good. And Sumia made it, so that was already a seal of quality. And Robin was hungry. That made everything taste better.

"Alright." Robin took a piece and prepared himself just in case. "Here we go."

Sumia watched as he took a tentative (yet big) bite and chewed. "…Well? How did it turn out?"

"It's…good. Very, very good. Delicious, actually!" Robin then proceeded to devour the entire piece.

Sumia let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, I'm so glad. When I saw the recipe, I just knew that I had to try it out. But I was worried that it would turn out bad because it was quite out there."

"Mmm, mmm. Don't worry. It turned out great! Delicious! Amazing! Actually, I think this may be my most favorite pie yet."

"It's really that good?"

"I don't lie about things, Sumia. Especially pies. Can I have another piece?"

"Of course. Here."

So, despite the dismal start to the day, it just went to show that things could still pick up no matter how bad they seemed. Robin may have done some training that was way out of his league, but he managed to improve his overall performance in the end. That was his objective and he successfully achieved it. On top of that, here he was enjoying some delicious pie with Sumia. That was very, very important and made everything better. Robin briefly wondered why there was a warm feeling developing in his chest before he dismissed it as being the euphoria of a new Sumia pie. That always made him feel very emotional (and full).


	14. Gaius

_I had an outline for this chapter in my head for a while, it just took me longer than expected to put it into words. Not sure about the final product, may rewrite in future. _

_A big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. It's much appreciated. _

* * *

Camping. The great outdoors. Camping and the great outdoors. They say that there's nothing like it. Sleeping on the ground underneath the stars, waking to the sunrise every morning, foraging for your next meal in the bush, braving the elements and all that. It was truly a one-of-a-kind experience…

…And Robin hated every second of it. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Robin did enjoy it up to a point. But after that point, camping started getting tedious and unbearable. And Robin drew that point around a week. No, _exactly _a week. Camping was all fun and good for seven days. It was new, fun, and novel. But after seven days, the novelty wore off. Setting up camp, getting the tents up and then disassembling them, the rough ground and the lack of modern comforts found in the city became a pain in the ass. Braving the weather when it became poor also didn't help. Be it heat, rain, sleet, snow or general coldness, a tent did not really provide the same level of protection as a solid house. Robin found that out the hard way when, after a week of good weather, the Shepherds suddenly got caught in a thunderstorm when they were in the process of setting up their camp. Needless to say, sleeping while wet was…less than ideal. And the bugs were a fun touch.

So, after their trekking through the wilderness, Robin was only too glad to be back in the city. And it wasn't just any city, either. It was the capital city of Ylisstol, the crown jewel of Ylisse. At least that's what Robin heard some people call it. And he had to agree. The big, bustling city has quite the sight to behold. Then again, after spending weeks camping out in the wilderness, any city would probably be seen as a bastion of comfort. Nevertheless, being the capital, Ylisstol was a cut above the other towns and cities located around the country. Ylisstol was filled with people, shops, cafes, restaurants, and the main castle. The main castle where the government and Exalt resided and from where they governed the entire country. The main castle that had big, comfy rooms with their big, comfy beds, the best chefs on hand to prepare the tastiest meals, smiths that were ready to forge weapons for…okay, actually their prices were even higher than smiths in the more remote parts of the country, but hey, the quality had to be better! (Not that Robin would ever know. Even with the royal discount, the prices the smiths demanded for their services had more zeroes at the end than what Robin was prepared to spend. So he was confined to admiring from the windows. At least that was free).

BUT! The main reason Robin was glad to be back in the capital wasn't all the comforts (although they were a part of it, _especially_ the comfy beds) or the fact that he had a solid roof over his head that protected him from the elements. It wasn't even the fact that he now had a consistent supply of good food instead of the gamble that was the rotating camp cooking schedule which ranged from delicious to passably edible (Robin banned Sully from cooking duty after all the horror stories. Maybe Chrom, too…and Vaike for good measure). No. The main reason Robin was ecstatic to be back in Ylisstol was because he knew he had something very special waiting for him when he got back. The thing that he was supposed to see after their little diplomatic mission to Regna Ferox. The thing that he looked forward to during this whole adventure and dreamed about when he wasn't dreaming about wyverns, Risen, pies or other terrifying creatures and/or baked goods.

His desk. His _new_ desk. His new, improved and superior desk that was declared 'desk of the year' by _Desk Magazine Monthly._ And with a name like Desk Magazine Monthly, those guys totally knew their quality desks form their shoddy, regularly plain ones! It was rated five stars in all the important categories of comfort, space, sturdiness and build. It was basically the dream desk all office workers dreamed of. And Robin was the proud owner of one! Well, he was technically a proud owner of one weeks and weeks ago, but then _someone_ just had to get kidnapped and _someone else_ had to continue being a dick and necessitate an intervention. So, Robin did have his desk, he just didn't have a chance to see it until now. But that would change! As soon as they got back, Robin would rush to his office and admire his new desk in all its glory. Nothing would stop him! NOTHING!

And something really did want to stop him from seeing his new desk, if the day's events were any indication. It was just surprise after surprise. The first one being Marth showing up when Robin was talking to Chrom in the castle courtyard. That dude seemed to show up everywhere, say something cryptic, and leave. Except he didn't this time. No, this time he said his bit, and then took out an assassin with precision and skill that was truly remarkable. Then there was another assassin in the bushes (quickly dispatched by Chrom). Then Marth turned out to be a lady! Robin was probably more surprised by this development than he had any right to be. "Marth" was already quite effeminate to begin with. Him being a woman should not have been that impressive a surprise (what _was_ impressive was how she managed to hide her long, flowing hair! Seriously, there was suddenly so much, where and how could she possibly hide it?)

Of course, Robin didn't have time to ponder the answers to his questions as yet another surprise made itself known: Plegians were attacking the castle. Apparently their goal was to assassinate the Exalt. Robin was briefly filled with rage and indignation at how the Plegians could attempt such an audacious assault in the heart of the city. Then he remembered that Ylisse's army was pretty much non-existent. Actually, the Shepherds were all the army that the country had. So, the Plegians being here suddenly made a lot of sense. Not having any guards or soldiers to go through, the Plegians could've pretty much just waltzed into the castle. They probably didn't even hide their weapons! They again, why would they? There was absolutely no need for subtlety as there were no guards to provide checks or security! Their lack of a proper armed forces was simply unacceptable. They were at war and needed people to fight! The Shepherds were capable, sure, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. Nor could they take an entire country's military all by themselves. Regna Ferox was kind enough to help, but their forces were still quite a while away. If they all survived this thing, Robin made a mental note to talk to Emmeryn and convince her of the need for an army, lofty ideals of peace be damned.

In the end, the Shepherds prevailed and repelled the assault. After some fighting in the courtyard, castle, various rooms in said castle, castle hallways and other such places, all the Plegians were eventually dead and the whole area secure. Emmeryn was safe and _not_ dead, the Shepherds all survived and no one was grievously hurt. All in a day's work. While Chrom was talking to his elder sister, Robin personally checked the rooms where combat took place to ensure that the Plegians didn't leave any traps or other nasty surprises. The last room that needed checking was his office. Robin was confident that nothing in there was seriously damaged. After all, most of the fighting took place near the main hall and Emmeryn's room. Robin was certain that his office was out of the way enough to avoid the conflict. Thus, he opened the doors and entered his office with confidence.

The sight that beheld him was not a pretty one. Apparently, his office was not far enough to avoid the fighting. And it seemed that the fighting that took place here was particularly intense. There were Plegian corpses littered here and there, shelves were broken, books and papers were scattered everywhere. Robin's eyes travelled to the far end of the room. Right then and there, he saw the most depressing, soul crushing thing he could possibly see. Robin stood there in silence, mouth agape and not wanting to believe what he was seeing. When his mind finally (and reluctantly) acknowledged what he saw was real, Robin let out the most agonized, despair filled scream imaginable. A scream that was filled with unimaginable grief, anger, frustration and a multitude of other, similar emotions that Robin felt but could not express. And after that, he did what any man does when he finds himself at the lowest point in his life…

"Barkeep! Another drink, if you please."

…That is, of course, going to the nearest bar and drowning all his troubles away with copious amounts of alcohol. Granted, he didn't have to go very far and the Royal Bar was a cut above the average bar found in the city. Still, Robin wasn't to discriminating. Alcohol as alcohol no matter where you got it from and made everything better. All the main characters in those books he and Sumia read went to drink when they were down on their luck. Of course, it was at the bar that they would meet various wacky characters that would join them on their grand adventure or get them to see the light. But that wasn't going to happen and not why Robin was here. He was here to drown the pain that he was feeling with alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. Alcohol until the point that he wouldn't feel pain…or passed out. Robin wasn't too picky.

"Here you go, Mac."

"Thanks." Robin mumbled and then took a swig from his mug.

"Gods above, Mac. You don't look too good."

"What was your first clue? My disheveled appearance or the fact that I'm sitting here and continuously ordering drinks?"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. What I want to do is forget about it and drink in peace."

"C'mon, it'll help you feel better." The barkeep poured a few drinks, put them on the counter and looked at Robin expectantly. "Talking with someone helps. I've seen it countless times. You'll feel better."

"No. I'll feel better when I've drunk myself to a drunken stupor! Talking interferes with this plan."

"I sense a lot of pain. Recent, too. Loss, perhaps?"

"What are you, some kind of psychologist now?"

"Hm. Great loss, judging by the hostility. Someone close to you. Someone you care about a great deal."

Robin sighed irritably. "You're not going to leave me alone until I talk, are you?"

The barkeep simply smiled. "I've seen many a man in your position. Eventually, you want to help as many of them as you can. Sometimes, you also have to insist. And now, I insist."

Robin sighed again. "Fine. As long as you keep the drinks coming, I guess I'll humor you." He then took another swig from his mug before talking. "You're right. I have experienced loss today. Tremendous loss. A loss so devastating that I'm here trying to drink it away. And I don't even drink!"

"Aye. It seems that it has affected you deeply."

"That it has." Robin then finished his drink. "More."

After being handed another mug, Robin continued. "I first heard about her not too long after I arrived in the city. Nothing too substantial, just whispers and occasional mentions here and there. I first laid my eyes on here when I was walking by a magazine stand."

Robin took a sip from his mug and had a faraway look in his eyes. "Right then and there, I knew it was love at first sight. She was beautiful. Strong. Exotic. She was perfect. I immediately bought the issue to read more about this heavenly beauty. I simply had to know everything about her! Even the most minutest details, down to every last measurement."

"Th-they print measurements these days?!"

"And that's when my little infatuation started," continued Robin, completely ignoring the barkeep. "I would read the magazine in my spare time. I would dream of her and of our first meeting. How she would look in real life. How she would feel. But I knew it was not to be. I was in Ylisse and she…she was somewhere far away. Besides, bringing her all the way over here would take time and money. Shipping costs and all that."

"Shipping costs?"

"Yes. Shipping costs. That, and import taxes and all the blasted red tape! I tells you, the Ylissean tax code is stupidly archaic and complicated. Complicated I say! Why, if I weren't busy with all the war and whatnot, I've got half a mind to sit down and streamline that whole damn thing until it makes sense. Sense! Preferably of the common variety!" Robin exclaimed and then downed the contents of his mug in one go.

"Uh…right." The barkeep handed another mug to Robin. "So, back to your lovely lass. What changed?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Well, at the time, I couldn't be with my beloved because reasons and prior engagements. But one day, everything changed. My prior engagements…disengaged and I found myself with enough money to finally bring my beloved here! That day was magical." Robin wiped a few tears from his eyes, sipped his drink and continued. "I knew that it would be a while until I saw her for real. But I could wait. I conveniently had to go away on business that day and wouldn't be back for exactly a while. It was as if the stars themselves were alighting to make our meeting possible."

"Sounds like things were finally coming together for you two."

"Oh, they were. They were! I was away for…some amount of time. And in that amount of time, I knew that she would finally find her way here. I even paid extra for shipping and handling to make extra sure that nothing will happen to her! That stuff isn't cheap, but I was prepared to pay, I was. That's how much I wanted to see her!"

"Aye. You certainly seem devoted. Where did it all go wrong?"

After downing his drink and reaching for another one, Robin spoke. "If I had to guess, it was probably when we got back that things started to go bad. I mean, when I got back, I was going to rush off and see her right away. But as soon as I got back, duty called and I was sent off to deal with some border thing on the border. That's another few weeks away from her, right there."

"'Tis tough when you have to balance your duties with your beloved."

"Yes, yes it is. But I am a patient man. I fulfilled my duties with only minimal complaints. Sorted the whole border incident out, made sure my friends got out alive, sustained multiple injuries in the line of duty, etc etc. And do you know why? I'll tell you why. I did it because I knew I had something to look forward to when I got back. And the delay made the moment of our first meeting even more special. That's what I told myself."

"A positive attitude to have given the circumstances."

"It's the only attitude that I could adopt, given the circumstances. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life to date. Finally coming back, relaxing and seeing the love of my life for the first time. But alas, it was not meant to be." Robin took another big swig.

"I know it's painful, lad," the barkeep said sympathetically. "But trust me, you'll feel better after you let it all out. Go on. Tell me what happened."

"It was those damned Plegians!" Robin suddenly slammed his mug down on the table. "Of all the days they could've chosen to attack us, why did they have to choose today?! Today! As in, the day I finally get back after a long journey to see my beloved!"

The barkeep grimaced but otherwise said nothing. He could already see where this was headed.

"I fought them off as hard as I could, of course. I didn't even think about my significant other. Do you know why? Because I naively assumed that she was far away enough to avoid all the fighting. What a fool I was! A FOOL!"

"How did you find out?"

"In the worst possible way. It was after battle. I was inspecting the rooms for traps. I walked up to my office, expecting it to be in one piece. I opened the door and…"

"Go on, lad."

"It was an absolute mess. At least a dozen bodies. Books and papers everywhere. Furniture turned over or broken. Whoever was in here sure fought hard. But none of that mattered when I looked at the far end. That's when I saw…her. She…she…"

"Easy there, lad. Take your time."

To steel himself, Robin drank quickly and downed his entire mug along with half of another one. "There she was. At the far end. It…it was horrible. She had so many cuts and scars from all the weapons. There were even a few swords and an axe stuck in her. Were those the only problems I would still love her. Scars and holes are just minor details! But it was worse. So much worse…"

The barkeep remained silent, waiting for Robin to continue.

"She was…she was...DISMEMBERED!"

"Dismembered?!" exclaimed the barkeep.

"Dismembered!" wailed Robin. "Her legs were all broken, her sides were cut or missing and she herself was split down right down the middle! Why do bad things happen to good people? Why, I ask you, WHY?!" And with that, Robin burst into tears.

"Those Plegian beasts!" spat the barkeep. "Killing innocents in such a grisly manner! Barbarians, the lot of them!" After his outburst, the barkeep quickly collected himself and patted Robin sympathetically on the shoulder. "No one should have to see what you have seen today. Especially when it concerns their loved one. I know it may not mean anything to you, but I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Robin just continued sobbing.

"Gods above, after what you've just told me, I see why you're here. Maybe you do need a few more drinks to forget the horror." The barkeep then refilled Robin's mugs. "Does talking about it at least make you feel better?"

The tactician grieved for a few moments before calming himself. "No. If anything, I feel worse because I now had to relive that very painful moment in my life. What will make me feel better is more alcohol. And none of this beer crap. I've drunk how many mugs now? All I feel is a slight dizziness. Give me the good stuff! Like…" Robin looked at the menu. "What's this 'South Ylissean Iced Tea' thing?"

"Ah, that one's a classic. A mix of about five different types of alcohol and-"

"Good. Gimme."

"You sure, Mac? Wouldn't it be better for you to drink more of something stronger?"

"You said this thing has a bunch of different alcohols in it. A bunch is a bigger number than one. So gimme."

"Alright. One South Ylissean Iced Tea coming right up."

Robin watched impassively as the barkeep made his drink. When the barkeep handed it over, Robin took a big gulp. "Hm. This thing's pretty good."

"Aye." The barkeep remained silent before saying something else. "As horrible as it is, it may be better that you didn't know your beloved. I've seen many a man come here after having lost their mothers, or sisters or wives. They were in bad shape, they were. The pain only multiplies the longer you've known your significant other. Harsh as it may seem, you still have a chance to meet someone, get to know them and establish a bond."

"What's the point?" Robin asked morosely. "I can order another desk, sure. But it'll all be useless in the end. I'll probably lose it to a spontaneous fire or something…"

"…A desk?"

"A very special desk. Tough, sturdy and made with the finest wood in all of…some faraway place that I can't remember the name of. She was so special. I could do all my work and still have enough space left over for piles and stuff."

"…Alright there, Mac. I think you've had quite enough to drink. You're now starting to talk crazy."

"Nah. I'm telling it straight! And don't you go off telling me how much I can or can't drink. Only I can tell myself how much I can or cannot drink. And I demand another one of these!" Robin pointed to his empty glass. "They're really good."

The barkeep look at Robin dubiously before shrugging. "You're the boss. Another South Ylissean Iced Tea, coming right up."

"That's right it is!" declared the tactician. He was starting to feel better. He didn't know if it was all those beers suddenly kicking in or if the Ylissean Iced Tea was that effective. Although he didn't really care. Feeling good took priority.

"That was some story, there."

Robin turned to see an orange haired man sit next to him. He looked a bit rough, like he'd seen recent combat. Dressed quite shadily, too. In any other circumstances, Robin's mind would be filled with ringing alarm bells. However, Robin's more sensible side was being dulled by alcohol. That left him feeling open and friendly.

"Is all true. The saddest day of my life, this is. Who're you?"

"The name's Gaius. Pleasure to meet you."

"Robin. Likewise." The two men shook hands. "So, Gaius. What brings a man like you to a fine drinking establishment such as this?"

"Just my work."

"Right. So, what's your-"

"Here's your Iced Tea," the barkeep handed Robin his drink and turned to Gaius. "Anything for you?"

Before Gaius could answer, Robin butted in. "Yes. I'm feeling generous. Get my friend here an Iced Tea. Put it on my tab."

"Right away."

"Wow, Robin. You're pretty generous for a guy I've just met five seconds ago. Thanks!" Gaius said appreciatively.

"What can I say? I'm a giver given the right circumstances. And that's now! Order whatever you like and as much of it as you want! It's all on me!" exclaimed Robin as he took a shot from his glass.

"Heh, when you put it like that, don't mind if I do!"

-Some drinks later-

"…and that's how I blew my one and only chance to try out that super special anniversary candy."

"Wow. That's quite the depressing story you told me there, Gaius. You sure you can't get another chance at it?"

"No can do. That was special candy made to commemorate the 100 year anniversary of Billy Bonker's Chocolate Emporium. They only released a dozen batches and gave them away via lottery. I was lucky enough to get my hands on one and get a tour of the factory. But in my youthful dumbness I…" Gaius sighed and drank. "Let's just say that I understand your loss. How you feel about your desk is exactly how I felt when I lost my anniversary candy. Damn, it still hurts to this day."

"THANK YOU!" exclaimed Robin. "It's so nice to have someone who understands me, and I mean _understands_ understands. I may be a tactician, but I still have feelings for…things and stuff. Granted, my feelings may be for my recently departed desk, but they are still feelings, damn it!"

Gaius chuckled lightly. "No problem. It's always nice to share stories, especially with someone who so generously buys his friends drinks."

"Th-that's me, Mr. Generosity." Robin finished his drink and ordered another one. "G-gee, Gaius. Y-you seem to be a pretty swell guy. What brings you here?"

"Just my work." Gaius replied before downing his entire glass. "Barkeep! More."

"Yeah. I kinda remember you telling me that." Robin tried to remember. "What'd you do again?"

"I'm an acquirer. I acquire things for people in exchange for money. I also sometimes acquire things for myself, usually without permission from the person I'm acquiring from."

"Sooo, you're a thief?"

"I prefer 'professional taker', thank you very much."

Robin stared at Gaius before laughing. "That's a good one! Yo-you can't be a thief!"

"Wha-? I am too!" Gaius sounded genuinely offended.

"Naw! Thieves are shady and smelly and look funny. They also take my stuff on the field! But you? You're pretty cool. Too cool to be a thief for sure." Robin took a drink. "B-bsides. If you were a thief, you'd be in jail right now! N-not in the Royal Bar!"

"Yeah? Well I'm a Shepherd now! I belong here. So ha!"

If anything, that just made Robin laugh even more.

"See, now I know you're full of it! You can't possibly be a Shepherd!"

"Man, do you have a problem with me or something? First you say I ain't no thief. Now I ain't even a Shepherd! What's with the no faith in your good friend Gaius?"

"There are a few reasons why don't believe you." Robin held out his hand. "One, you need to prove yourself and earn a Shepherdship with us. Two, I'm the dude new people need to talk to. A-assessmentabilities and stuff. Three, we need people that…something…respectable…stuff…no thieves! Thieves are bad. Five, Chrom wouldn't just hire some old shumck off the streets after I gave him my 'why you shouldn't hire any old schumck off the street' lecture. And…uh," Robin blinked and stared at his hand. "There! Seven reasons why you can't possibly be a Shepherd."

"Oh yeah? What if I told you that Chrom personally hired me?"

"Pfft, yeah right. If you're a Shepherd than I'm the King of Plegia. We already went over the ten reasons why you ain't no Shepherd. Chrom wouldn't just ignore everything I lectured him about! What else you got?"

"You're not making this any easier for me, man. Why don't we ask Chrom? I'm sure he'll back me up on this."

"Fine. Let's to that. And when you turn out to be wrong I'm gonna enjoy laughing in your face!" Robin declared and made to get up. Unfortunately for him, he leaned forward too much and ended up falling on his face.

"You okay, there?"

"I-it's a good thing I'm drunk. Otherwise, that would've probably hurt."

"Robin?"

The tactician heard a familiar voice. He then got up unsteadily and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Chrom! What a coinkidink! We were just talking about you!"

"Huh?" The man in question looked past Robin. "Oh, I see you've already met Gaius."

"O-oh, you already know each other? That's great!"

"Yes, but that's a story for another day. Robin, I need to talk to you about-" Chrom suddenly paused and stared at his friend. "Robin, have you been drinking all this time? Are you drunk?"

"What? Noooo!"

"Yes you are."

Robin remained silent before smiling. "Okay, maybe a little."

Chrom sighed. "Robin, you don't strike me as the type to go off on a drinking spree. What drove you to do this?"

"Oh, that's a long, melodramatic story ending in tragedy. Save it for another day. What's important now is that you're here and can now help us settle something. Our good friend Gaius…" Robin pointed behind him. "He's got it in his head that he's a Shepherd. I know, it's crazy! What's better is that he says that you personally hired him. Now, I'm here thinking that that's crazy talk! You clearly wouldn't do something like that after I highlighted all of the dangers of doings something like that. But Gaius strongly insists you did do something like that and now here we are. So I just need you to clear up this little thing and we can go back to stuff. And while you do, let me just finish this here drink."

While Robin was busy downing his drink, Chrom cleared his throat. "Um, yes. About that. Robin, I meant to tell you after we defeated the assassins. I did personally hire Gaius. He's a Shepherd now."

It was a very unfortunate time to be drinking as the tactician coughed and choked on his drink upon hearing the unbelievable news. Behind him, Gaius laughed.

"Damn, that's one heck of a way to react to bad news. Look at all the bubbles you made coughing! Hey, that kind of works. I, Gaius, now dub thee, 'Bubbles'. Ain't that grand?"

The newly dubbed Bubbles ignored Gaius and tried to resume breathing. Once that happened, he glared at his friend.

"Chrom, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt because I think the alcohol is messing with my hearing. Now, I _know_ you didn't just say that you personally hired our orange haired friend here, right?"

"I'm afraid you heard right, Robin. I hired Gaius."

It took Robin a few minutes to properly process this information. When he did, Robin felt a multitude of different emotions. Anger was prominent among them and the urge to scream and hit Chrom was strong. However, Robin still had enough self-control to restrain himself and instead took the most logical course of action: he reached for the nearest drink and downed it in one go before addressing the stunned lord.

"Chrom, you're my best friend and commander, so I am obliged to support you in all your endeavors. _However,_ that doesn't mean that I can't have an open and honest discussion with you. Starting right now. ARE YOU CRAZY?! Hiring a thief?! Do you know that thieves are one step away from being assassins? _Assassins!_ As in those people who are sent specifically to kill other people on the quiet. People like you!"

"Robin, calm down. I know that this is a little unorthodox, but Gaius seems like a good person and-"

"Oh yeah! I'm sure all assassins are pleasant people before they get close enough to stick the knife in your heart. Or back. Or head. Wherever. The point is, you shouldn't hire random people off the street. Especially thieves and potential assassins. Once that door's opened, what's next? You're going to hire dark mages? Psychopaths? Psychopath dark mages? Come on, Chrom. Didn't you pay attention at my special lecture on this topic?"

"Gods, the lecture. That was one hour of my life that I'll never get back…" mumbled Chrom.

"Clearly, not long enough!" exclaimed Robin, starling his friend. "Next time, I'll have to double it to get the point across."

"Wh-what? No no, that won't be necessary!" Chrom said quickly. "Besides, how can you say such things, Robin? After your circumstances? And Donnel?"

"Two strokes of luck." Robin replied. "Especially with me. I mean, Donnel's a kid's who's lived in a village all his life, but me? Some guy who has no memory lying in a field wearing an awesome robe? Even I wouldn't believe me if I heard this story!"

"Well, yes. But look how you turned out! Shouldn't we assume the best and give Gaius a chance?"

"Yeah," Gaius chimed in. "I'm a pretty neat guy, I mean I-"

"Hey!" interrupted Robin. "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was thrown off by the mention of my name." Gaius said sarcastically before turning away. "Barkeep! Gimme more of this drink. And add some extra cream on in, would you?"

Robin turned back to Chrom. "Where'd you find this guy, anyway?"

"Well, funny story. We were on the battlefield when he came up to me. I noticed that he looked quite with his former colleagues so I-"

"Wait a minute. Did I hear that right? You found him amongst the Plegian assassins sent to kill Emmeryn? You hired one of the men who were sent _to kill your older sister_?"

"Well, I'll admit that it sounds crazy when you put it like that. But hey! He didn't want to be there and gladly changed sides for us! Isn't that a good thing?"

Robin stared at Chrom incredulously. Suddenly, those mixed feelings of a few minutes ago (anger still being chief among them) seemed to rush back with double their intensity. There was only one obvious solution: more alcohol.

After finishing two more drinks, Robin found himself feeling much better (having trouble standing up and the world spinning were just pleasant side effects).

"C-Chrom, I may be feeling somewhat drunker with each passing second…but I still see that hiring Gaius was pretty dumb. Before I continue yelling at you, I must know: was his price at least reasonable?"

"Oh, very much so," replied Chrom. "He was kind enough to change sides for a bag of Lissa's sweets. You can't get any more reasonable than that, can you?"

"Chrom, I…" Robin sighed. "I have no time for this. I came here to have a good time and forget my troubles. Yelling at you gets in the way of that. Remind me of this in the morning."

"Yeah, lighten up there, Bubbles!" Gaius exclaimed and threw an arm around Robin. "This is the Royal Bar! A place of alcohol of high quality and merriment! So drink the former and let that lead you to the latter!" He then turned to Chrom. "Blue, you wanna get out of here? You're really harshing on Bubbles' mellow here."

"Wha-? But he's my tactician! I'm here to ask about-" Chrom protested before being cut off.

"Yeah. Gaius is right. I-I need to be having the fun and whatever. Come see me in the morning, Chrom." Robin then turned to Gaius. "I still don't trust you. But I'll be willing to overlook it this one night because I need you to be 'drinking buddy Gaius' and not 'probable assassin Gaius'. Just…promise to not kill me tonight. Deal?"

"Done. Now come on, Bubbles. I still need my good friend who's also picking up the tab. Naga knows there's no way I can possibly do so myself!"

"I hope you're not just sticking with me because I'm footing the tab." Robin chuckled as he picked up a drink.

"What? No!" exclaimed Gaius. "How could you even think that after we shared our personal stories of tragedy and loss? Bubbles, the bond we've established today is something real special. The free drinking just adds to its specialness."

"Aw, your words touch my heart. To specialness!"

"Cheers!"

Chrom just stared at how Robin and Gaius very happily talked and drank. It was as if the tactician, so clearly disapproving of the thief and his presence amongst the Shepherds, completely forgot his reservations and was now drinking as if he and Gaius were long lost friends. It was nice, in a way. At least Robin would get to know their newest member better and hopefully stop being so suspicious. Then again, they were consuming more alcohol as time went on and that never lead to anything good. Besides, Chrom needed his tactician and newest Shepherd sober and rational for what was to come. Maybe an intervention was in order.

"Guys, not to sound like a killjoy or anything, but maybe you should lighten up on the drinks? We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and it would be wise to have a clear head for it."

Robin and Gaius stopped talking and looked at Chrom as if he just said something insane.

"The hell you talking about?"

"Seriously. You know, you need to lighten up, Blue. Not everything has to be business all the time. In fact, here." Gaius passed in a mug of ale. "The first step in your loosening up process. We'll start you off with ale and gradually move up to the stronger stuff."

"Gaius, I thank you for your concern, but I don't need-"

"Pfft, starting off with the weaker stuff." Robin scoffed. "Come on, Chrom. Hit the good stuff hard and fast! I did it and I'm fi-*hic* fi-*hic* I'm super!"

"Robin, I don't think you of all people should be advocating drinking hard-"

"Come on, Blue, live a little!" urged Gaius. "All work and no play make the Prince of Ylisse a dull boy. Celebrate with the masses today. You won't regret it…"

"Since when do you two-"

"Dammit Chrom, just join us here or go and be boring somewhere else!" cried Robin. "Otherwise, your boringness will start to infec-*hic* infect-*hic* spread!"

Chrom knew he should be above this. Chrom knew they were baiting him. Chrom also knew they were drunk. For all intents and purposes, Chrom should've just ignored whatever was said to him and carried on being the voice of reason. But some of the insults resonated with him and he felt the need to prove them wrong. He may have been the Prince of Ylisse, but he knew how to have fun and he was _certainly_ not boring! And damn it he would prove it today!

"Fine. I'll join you guys for a few drinks. Barkeep! Give me the strongest thing on the menu."

-Many drinks later-

"…naked posters of Chrom in every tent!"

"Really? That's hilarious!"

"Did you _really_ have to tell that story?"

Two men laughed drunkenly while a third sat and buried his face in his hands.

"Those posters still around?"

"Probly. He tried to get 'em all but I think some got out. Bet they're worth a lot on the black market."

"I bet all the buyers're rich noble ladies. Hey, do you think some of the ladies here bought some?!"

"That…would…be…amazing!"

More laughing from the two men. Groaning and drinking from the third.

"Hey! There you are!"

The three men in the room turned to the new voice.

"I didn't know we were down here celebrating. How come I didn't get an invite?"

"Yeah, same thing with me. How can you have a drinking party without The Vaike? That's almost insulting!"

"Sully! And The Vaike!" Robin greeted happily. "Come join us! We've got *hic* plenty to 'round!"

"Hell yeah! Time to really let loose!"

"Class is in session and Teach just got tenure!"

-Many more drinks later-

Time has lost all meaning. Everything blurred into one giant, happy, drunken event. Robin couldn't remember when it turned from mourning his desk to celebrating…something. In fact, he lost track of events after they all started that drinking contest to see who could drink the most shots without throwing up. He was pretty sure that it wasn't him because he vaguely remembered feeling things coming up his throat. It was then a furry of events that included laughter, mocking, cheering, drinking and other related activities. What he _was_ sure of was that he certainly felt great and did not feel an ounce of sadness after losing his desk. And in the end, that was worth all of the bruises, vomiting and other side effects resulting from this day. It's a good thing that drinking copious amounts of alcohol has no negative side effects whatsoever! Otherwise, Robin would be slightly worried.


	15. Panne

_Ah, the morning after. We've all been there. Not the most ideal conditions to conduct interviews. _

* * *

Sleep. It was possibly the best thing one could ever do, ever. Sleeping was the one time when you could just turn off, tune out, not think, and just relax. Swim in the sea of your unconsciousness with no worries, no thoughts and no nothing. Generally there is only darkness, but dreams occasionally popped up. Pleasant dreams were quite nice when they happened. Nightmares were not. But it was still nice, after a difficult day, to lie down, close your eyes and let your mind shut down into a blissful sleep.

That was Robin's favorite activity. Truth be told, he probably loved sleeping more that he loved strategy, tactics, and even Sumia's pies. That's right! _More than even Sumia's pies. _Considering his love for those pies, saying that he loved something more was a pretty serious statement.

Robin didn't know why he enjoyed sleeping so much. Perhaps it was because sleeping was the thing that Robin got to do only sometimes and only for a few hours at a time. Robin's job demanded that he spend a good part of his day coming up with plans and strategies to ensure that his friends fight, win, and survive. Of course, he also had other responsibilities aside from all the strategicing and tacticing. He had to train, eat, try new things, meet new people, do the social thing with people he already met, inventory, read various books, discuss the various books he read with Sumia, balance the budget, inventory, read/go over/evaluate reports, haggle merchants for reasonable prices, inventory, go over the roster, assign Shepherds to maximize efficiency, optimize Stahl for maximum averageness, inventory, performance evaluation, and other stuff. Just to name a few of his responsibilities. So, most of his daytime was already taken up by mostly non tactical activities. That left only the night for all the planning and strategizing. That, combined with Robin's obsessive need to be super ultra-prepared for any and every possibility as well as his self-imposed obligation to have at least five different types of plans ensured that Robin didn't really sleep much. He got little burst naps at best before he pushed himself to complete his plans, backup plans, contingency plans, emergency plans and desperate/last-minute-plans-that-should-only-be-executed-in-only-the-most-desperate-circumstances. Robin could work like that for a few days before his body rebelled and he went to bed (read: collapsed) at a more or less reasonable hour and slept through the night and halfway through the next day. Those nights were probably the most relaxing times in the entire day (aside from the times he intensely thought about nothing) because Robin could finally relax and let himself drift off.

In conclusion, Robin liked to sleep. A lot. And in a certain sense, a blackout was just like sleeping, but really, really well. It was long, intense and dreamless. In a way, it was Robin's ideal sleep. He shut down all his senses and just enjoyed his rest in the darkness.

"Man-spawn."

Of course, Robin didn't 'enjoy' is time in his unconsciousness per se. After all, he really couldn't remember (let alone enjoy) his time in unconsciousness. It was the same with sleeping, actually. The only way that Robin knew that he enjoyed his sleep was when he woke up and felt refreshed and re-energized. But that was enough. As long as he had a good night sleep with no interruptions and slept as long as he liked, Robin knew that the next morning he would feel great.

"Man-spawn."

And since alcohol induced unconsciousness was pretty much like sleeping, Robin had no doubt that the rules of sleeping also applied here. All he needed to do was get enough hours of unconsciousness in and he would feel good as new when he woke up. Sleeping was so nice…

"Man-spawn."

…At least, it would be if a certain voice would just shut up and let him be! Whoever the voice belonged to, they were interfering with Robin's plan to sleep the day away. More specifically, they were both interrupting his sleeping time as well as shortening the hours needed for a good night sleep. Robin could already feel himself slowly regaining consciousness. It was that feeling when he slowly felt each part of his body coming alive, his senses returning and his thought process picking up. And with that came…huh, that was weird. As he was slowly regaining consciousness, Robin also noticed feelings. Unpleasant feelings. He felt nauseous, dizzy, thirsty, achy, more tired than usual and a bunch of other unpleasant and unhelpful things. What's worse, the more he woke up, the worse he felt. What in the world made him feel this way? Was there even a word for it? Robin felt as if he was hanging all over the place.

"Man-spawn."

And there was still that damned voice. It was all its fault! He would have a few choice words for it when he completely woke up! Words like "what" and "hell" and "doing" and "are you" and "the"…not necessarily in that order. Oh yes, some strong words would be said.

Those were Robin's thoughts as he was lying (?)…wherever he was. Of course, by the time his thoughts made their way from his muddled mind to his mouth, the only sound that came out was a groan followed by other incomprehensible noises.

"Oh good. You're alive. That makes things much easier."

Robin groaned again.

Damn it. He was going to have to deal with this situation despite how crap he felt. So, with great effort, Robin forced his eyes open…only to still see darkness. Huh. That was weird. Robin was pretty sure he opened his eyes. Of course, in his current state of mind, he couldn't really be sure of anything anymore. So, just to be certain, Robin closed his eyes and reopened them again. Yep, still darkness and nothingness as far as the eyes couldn't see. Wait a minute. Darkness all around him, a feeling of pain and numbness and a mysterious voice talking to him. These were all suspiciously similar signs that Robin read about somewhere to indicate one thing. Gods, he was DEA-no, wait. The voice said he was alive. Being alive was the opposite of being dead. Thank Naga! So he wasn't dead. But he still needed to figure out why he couldn't see. And as Robin thought about it, he could only come to one terrifying conclusion.

"Oh gods, I'm blind!"

And to make it worse, his hearing was somehow damaged too! There was some weird echo type thing all around him, amplifying his voice and hurting his head even more than it already hurt. It was not looking like a good day.

Robin heard the voice sigh irritably. "Foolish man-spawn. You are not blind."

"Easy for you to say!" Robin retorted. "You're just a disembodied voice. You have no need for sight. I, on the other hand, need to do stuff. Important stuff that I can't otherwise do without sight. Oh, the horror of it all!"

"I say again, you are not blind. Let me prove it."

Before Robin could say anything else, he felt something being removed from his head and his vision flooded with light.

"Woah…it's a miracle!"

He wasn't blind! This was the most miraclest of miracles! This was the greatest day of his life! This was…this was…pain! Robin became acutely aware that the light was suddenly making his headache even worse!

"Argh! The light! It burns! Worst miracle ever! Worst miracle ever!" exclaimed Robin as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Man-spawn, you are overacting."

"Urgh, easy for you to say. The light doesn't send waves of pain that make _your_ head want to explode."

"Are you quite finished? I was asked to bring you to a meeting. It seemed important."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass. Just…let me do my thing here and I'll go back to sleep."

"That's not an option. Now come, I was asked to find and retrieve you. I shall accomplish this task…by force, if necessary."

"Ha! How can you drag me places when you don't even have a physical body to do so with? You're just a voice!"

Another irritated sigh. "I hope you realize that you're not simply talking to thin air."

"That's certainly what it sounds like."

"It would help if you opened your eyes."

Man, this voice sure had some attitude! Robin didn't really appreciate that. Actually, he didn't appreciate that at all. So, in his unappreciation of the voice's attitude, Robin decided that he would brave the pain and open his eyes…to…something. He really wasn't in any condition to make complicated plans. Or any plans, really. Or even complete his thoughts. But hey, doing something without any plan or end goal was better than not doing anything at all. Of course, tactician Robin would very seriously disagree with this course of action. But tactician Robin wasn't here. Wasted Robin was. And to wasted Robin, any plan was better than no plan.

So, with tremendous effort, Robin removed his hands from his face and tried to open his eyes. The light was doing havoc to his head and the pain was excruciating. However, Robin soldiered through it and somehow managed to _not_ split his head open and even open his eyes fully. It was truly a feat of greatness.

At first, the world was all blurry and Robin could only make out fuzzy outlines of things. He saw blurs of colors, in all shapes and sizes. The headache didn't help matters. Robin figured that there was a few seconds delay in his mind as it tried to work through the grogginess to try and process what his eyes were seeing. It probably took even longer for his mind to actually get his eyes to work properly as the world didn't seem to be getting any sharper. What's worse, he saw some brown blob thing right in front of him! It was tall and…moving? Wait a minute…

Robin squinted and tried to focus on whatever he was supposed to be looking at. The brown blob slowly cleared up. Whoever it was, they sure liked fur coats. Robin briefly wondered why they were wearing fur when it wasn't winter. However, these thoughts quickly shot out of Robin's mind when he made out more details of the person.

Robin stared uncomprehendingly. He didn't know what he was seeing and didn't know what to make of it (the delay in his mind also didn't help matters). It was like he was looking at a person, except this person didn't really look like a person. Their shape was person-like. They had two arms, legs, a body and a head. But she (Robin determined that this individual was female) had fur all over her body (Robin supposed that it _could've _been hair) and some sort of ornaments on her head. What was even going on today?

"Man-spawn, you're staring."

"Yes."

"Why are you staring?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I'm staring at. You're not human, are you?"

"No. I am Taguel."

"That…means nothing to me. What are you, some sort of bear thing?"

"Foolish man-spawn! Do I look like a bear to you?!"

"Ow! No need to yell." Robin rubbed his temples. "Alright, judging by that reaction, you're not a bear thing. So, what are you?"

"Do you truly not recognize one of your own comrades?"

"Uh…what?"

"My name is Panne. I was there when your castle was attacked and have pledged my loyalty to your cause. Surely you remember this?"

"I don't remember this at all. Granted, I'm not very strong in the memory department. I actually can't even remember what happened last night…and don't call me Shirley."

Panne rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I'm part of your fighting group. Furthermore, I have a task that needs finishing. Now come, you are needed elsewhere."

"Oh, alright." Robin said simply before the full meaning of Panne's words hit him. "Wait, you said you're not a part of us."

"That is correct."

"So, does that mean you're a Shepherd?"

"That is what you call yourselves, yes."

"Urgh, it's too early in the morning for this…" Robin grumbled before he forced his mind to work and think about what this all meant. What _did_ this all mean? Why was there some beast lady claiming to be a Shepherd? Why did he ache all over and feel like roadkill? Why did-ouch. Too many questions made Robin's headache even worse. Best to stop asking and just go with it.

"Right. Well, I'm just gonna tell you straight up that I have no idea what you're talking about. But we can sort out those details at a later time, preferably when I can actually think straight. Now, you said something about some meeting?"

"Yes. One that I've been trying to get you to for the past few minutes."

Robin groaned. "Do I _have_ to be there? I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not exactly in the best condition to attend meetings and make decisions. Can't they just…proceed without me?"

"I don't believe that's possible." Panne responded. "This meeting concerns the safety of this land and your Exalt. Since you are the overseer of things around here, I assume that your presence is mandatory."

Robin groaned again. "Damn work. They don't pay me nearly enough for this. Alright, let's see if I can actually get up here and we'll be on our way…"

As he tried to get up, Robin found out that he was surrounded by a bunch of pots and pans. He discovered this when they all came crashing down as he was trying to get up. Needless to say, all the resulting clatter didn't help matters.

"Argh! Noise! So much of it! Everywhere!" Robin cried before covering his ears and falling back down. "Ow, beast lady, I...I don't think I can make it. Tell…Emmeryn and the others…that my last thoughts…were…of them…"

"Stop being so melodramatic, man-spawn. You aren't dying and are well enough to attend this meeting." Panne signed again. "Which we're going to be late if we continue at this pace. Time to take matters into my own hands."

"Okay, good luck to yo-WAH!"

Robin could barely respond when he felt strong arms lifting him up and slinging him over a shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was being carried away. Now, that in itself wasn't the problem. Robin had no complaints if someone decided to take the initiative and carry him over to his designated destination. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that, in his current state of not being fine, Robin felt that he was maybe two steps away from expelling his dinner from his stomach. The being carried only increased his nausea and shortened the wait before the expelling of dinner.

"Uh, beast lady?"

"What."

"Do you mind slowing down a bit? Or taking not such big steps maybe?"

"This is the fastest and most efficient way to get to our destination."

"Yeah, but…do you like your fur the way it is?"

"What an odd question."

"You see, I'm about ten seconds away from throwing up and I didn't want to do it all over your nice furry fur. I thought asking would be the proper thing to do."

Robin just finished his sentence before he felt himself being thrown off the shoulder and into the air. Before he could figure out what was even going on, Robin fell back down…into Panne's arms. She was now carrying him bridal style.

"Man-spawn, I would kindly ask you to keep the contents of your stomach in your stomach. I do not wish to hurt a comrade, but I cannot promise anything if you do end up vomiting over me."

"Well, that's why I asked first. And I can't say that little maneuver you did back there helped any. Urgh, at least my stomach isn't being pressed up against your shoulder anymore." Robin said before he dry heaved a bit.

"Man-spawn, I'm warning you…" Panne said dangerously.

"I heard you! You don't think I'm the type to throw up on my friends without their permission, do you? Furthermore, I…I…uh-oh." Robin definitely felt it now. The unpleasant feeling of stuff rushing up from your stomach. The feeling that you had only a few seconds at best to run off to before the unpleasantness happens.

And because Robin was such a considerate friend, he immediately disengaged from Panne, frantically looked around, ran to the nearest window and leaned out. Just in the nick of time too, as seconds later he was throwing up pretty bad. Oh well, at least he did it somewhere out of the way where no one would see or notice.

"Why, if it isn't the ever lovely Sully!"

"What do you want, Ruffles?"

"I want nothing more than to simply be by your side and enjoy the pleasantness of your company, if you would allow it."

"Now why would I do that?"

"There are a multitude of reasons! Now, allow me to gracefully slide by your side and I can h-Wah!"

Sounds of slipping, falling and crashing.

"Damn, Ruffles! Have to hand it to ya, when you boast about your gracefulness, you're not kidding. That was the most graceful slip and fall that I've seen yet!"

"Argh. My dear Sully, that was simply not my fault! I seem to have slipped on something that was not there moments before! And…what is that smell? Gods, is that coming from me? What did I even slip on?!"

Well…so much for that. At least Robin was way up here and Virion was somewhere in the courtyard. All he had to do was keep quiet and the archer would never know what happened. It was best for everyone that way. Besides, perhaps that little misstep would actually make Virion more appealing in Sully's eyes. Yes, yes it would. Robin chose to believe that despite how utterly ludicrous it sounded.

"Are you finished?"

Robin looked to see Panne looking at him impassively.

"I don't think so. Wait for it…" Robin leaned out the window…only to back away as nothing more came out. "Nope. Got nothing more. Guess that does it."

"I appreciate you warning me and not vomiting all over me."

"Hey, what're friends for? And in terms of friends, I'm pretty high up there, ha ha ow…" Okay, apparently laughing also didn't help the headache. Good to know.

"Do you truly consider us friends?" asked Panne, seeming rather surprised.

"Of course. You're a Shepherd, which means that you're alright by us."

"You seem quite trusting."

"Oh, yeah. Enjoy that while it lasts."

"What?"

"Right now, I'm feeling various different shades of crap. That is good news for you, the newcomer, because my feeling like crap prevents me from going full on tactician on you."

"I do not even know what that's supposed to mean."

"It means enjoy the friendliness and freedom of movement while you still can. I'll grill you once this blasted achiness and headache pass."

"Grill?"

"Figure of speech. It means-you know what? That's not important. I don't have the energy or patience to explain. What is important is that we get going. Are we there yet?"

Panne quirked an eyebrow. "This is your home, is it not? Do you not know your way around?"

"That may be true, but in my current state of mind, you could give me clear instructions, a compass and a road map and I still wouldn't be able to find my way around. So, are we there yet?"

Panne looked at the tactician curiously. "You are one strange man-spawn."

Robin smiled. "Hey, thanks! People tell me that all the time. I like to see it as a compliment."

"Hm. Well, are you well enough to continue? We are almost there."

"Really?" asked Robin, quite surprised. "Already? That was closer than I expected. Where'd we start from, anyway?"

"The kitchen."

Robin blinked. "The kitchen? What were we doing there?"

"You tell me."

"What?"

"I found you lying in the kitchen with a pot over your head. If anything, you should ask yourself why you were there."

"Uh…"

Well, that was new. Robin couldn't think of any reason why he would be in the kitchen unless there was some sort of banquet and they needed someone to taste test all the food. And Robin was pretty sure that wasn't the case. He certainly didn't feel like he had a nice banquet the night prior. What he felt right now was tired, thirsty and a host of other negative feelings. Questions raged through Robin's head before he quickly dismissed them. He didn't even begin to wonder about the pot. After all, fewer questions meant fewer headaches.

"That's not really important right now." Robin finally said. "What's important is that we get to wherever we're going. Where is that, anyway?"

"Here."

"Huh?"

"Here." Panne repeated and pointed to a set of two large doors ahead.

"Wha-?" Robin stared. He then turned to look behind him and back again to the doors. "Were…were we walking all this time?"

"Yes."

The tactician just stared incredulously before rubbing his temples. "I can already tell this is going to be a long day." He then turned to Panne. "Thanks for the company, beast lady. Let's do this again sometime."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"'Beast lady.' You know my name. Why do you not use it?"

"Well, you call me 'man-spawn.' In turn, I call you 'beast lady." Robin paused. "Are those not comradely terms of endearment?"

"No, they were not. At least, mine wasn't supposed to be."

"Oh. Well…I've got a very important meeting to head off to now, so I'll just be going. Will see and talk to you again. Bye now!"

With that, Robin quickly made his way through the giant doors and quickly closed them behind him. It's a good thing he got out of there quick, otherwise that conversation could've gotten really awkward!

Robin turned around to see where he was. He immediately recognized the palace conference room, with its grand table, intricate hanging portraits on the wall, the big chairs, the elaborate curtains and the large windows. Windows that were so large, they were letting in a lot of the morning light. Too much.

Robin winced and covered his eyes as all the light was hurting his head. Hopefully this meeting would be short so he could escape somewhere nice and dark. And then maybe curl up and die, because that is what he currently felt like doing. He actually felt like a dead man walking. Well, maybe half of one anyway. Robin briefly wondered if this is how Risen felt before dismissing the idea entirely. Risen didn't feel! If they did (and if they felt this terrible), they would lie in their nice and dark graves like good corpses and _not_ terrorize the innocent. Damn walking corpses.

"Robin, we're all glad you could make it."

The tactician turned towards the voice and squinted. Surprisingly, the only people in the room were Emmeryn and her immediate family. Good. Fewer people meant fewer things to discuss. Fewer things to discuss meant a shorter meeting. Things were looking up!

"Of course. Tactician Robin is ready, willing and able and…" Robin yawed. "At your service, your Exaltedness."

"Wow, when you say it so convincingly, I'm almost inclined to believe you." Another voice to the left.

"Lissa, this is the best I can do at this hour." Robin grunted. "Whose dumb idea was it to hold this meeting so early, anyway?"

"Yours?"

"…What?"

"I'm pretty sure it was your 'dumb idea,'" replied Lissa. "I actually think you insisted on meeting first thing in the morning to discuss the situation."

Robin remained silent.

Emmeryn cleared her throat. "Alright, it doesn't matter whose idea this was or the time. What matters is that we are all here now and need to discuss our next course of action."

"Yes, that seems fair. Now Chrom, didn't you say that-" Robin paused. His friend didn't look good. At all. Now that Robin actually sat down and had enough time to put up a book to block out the sunlight, he could examine his friend in more detail. And what Robin noticed was that Chrom's head was all wrapped up in bandages and he was holding an ice pack.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Chrom groaned. "I don't know or remember. Something last night. When I try to remember I only see blurs and noises. The only thing I know is that I woke up today with a raging headache and a hole in the wall next to me."

"Don't forget this!" Lissa chimed in cheerfully as she held up some sort of cup and handed it to Robin.

"What's this?" The tactician asked before noticing that there was some sort of writing on it. "'Hardest Headed Shepherd – Chrom! (Sorry Vaike)'…What is this and why is it written in my handwriting? More importantly, why is my handwriting so messy and terrible?"

"Well," Lissa began. "I may not be a detective, but I think I can come up with a few scenarios wh-"

"Okay!" Robin interrupted, not wanting to go down this road. "I believe we're all here for a very important meeting and let's not delay it any further. So, what's the plan?"

Robin's hopes for a quick meeting were quickly dashed as they spent the next two hours deciding on what to do, how to do it, how to get to it, logistics, things that could possibly go wrong and what they could do to prevent things from going wrong. What made it worst was that Phila and Frederick burst in with a pile of reports just when the meeting looked like it was going to finish, adding another hour to the whole thing. By the time they were all done, Robin felt like he was two thirds on his way to turning into a Risen. To solve this little problem, Robin bid everyone farewell and decided he would get some shuteye in the meeting room while everyone got ready to depart. By his calculations, he had about an hour and a half at most. Plenty of time to get a power nap and feel as good as new. It was a good thing is coat had the heavy hood that could block out all the sunlight. Naga bless that coat and its all purposeness. Finally, Robin could enjoy himself in peace and quiet…

"Robin?"

Crap.

"Robin."

Maybe if he played dead, whoever it was would not notice him and go away…

"Robin, I know you're awake."

Double crap. Curse this person and their innate knowledge of knowing that he was awake! Well, Robin was not one to run away from a fight. He tended to face his fights and enemies head on. Non battlefield life situations were no different. The only difference was that he would have to deal with this thing quickly before his head exploded. Not the most ideal situation but still doable.

"Yes, here I am." Robin said gloomily and without raising his head off the table. "What can I do for you…?"

"Robin, you could at least have the courtesy to look your partner in the face when conversing with them."

"…Maribelle. A pleasure as always. I have a very good reason for talking like this. It's a long and complicated story. For another day. Now what brings you to me?"

Robin heard a sigh. "Honestly, Robin. Do you intend to have the entire conversation like this?"

"Yes."

Silence. Robin assumed that Maribelle was either rolling her eyes or rubbing her temples in either distain or irritation. Or both.

"Very well, then. I have simply come here to give you this."

Robin heard something being placed on the table. It seems like this would require Robin to expose his eyes to the sunlight. Damn it. Robin felt around for the paper, put it in front of him and slowly raised his head and focused on what was in front of him.

"Urgh, alright. What am I looking at? 'Total Summary of Expenses at the Royal Bar.' What? Why did you give this to me and-Naga above! Why are there so many zeroes here?!"

"Indeed. It seems that your little party got quite out of hand, from what I heard. You did order sums of alcohol reserved for the grandest feasts. Quite expensive ones, too. That, and the damage done to the tables, furniture and walls account for the high price. And the gentleman tending the bar said that the one in the nice coat was kind enough to incur all the expenses. I assumed that was you."

"Heh. Nice coat, eh? Thank you, Maribelle. I'm glad someone else recognizes the quality of my-wait a minute. I'm incurring all the expenses here? I don't remember holding any sort of party or anything that happened last night!"

Maribelle chuckled. "You may not remember, but the barman sure does. He tells quite the stories, too. Stories that I shall not repeat here. But back on topic, how shall you respond to this bill?"

Robin groaned. Figures. You do something nice for someone and then get stuck with a crazy long bill. This would be the last time Robin did something nice for anyone. There was no way he could repay this! It would take years to repay on his crappy soldier's pay. Decades since he had to divert funds to the war! The war…Ah ha! That's it. Robin silently blessed the gods. Looks like there were positive things about war after all.

"Alright, Maribelle? I need you to take a message to the barkeep."

The noblewoman scoffed. "Robin, I may have brought this message to you, but I have better things to do with my time than run around exchanging messages. I'm not a messenger."

"Then how-"

"Donnel? DONNEL!"

"Argh! Shouting! Hurting head!" Robin cried and covered his ears.

"My apologies, Robin. But perhaps this experience would teach you not to consume such quantities of alcohol in the future."

"Is that what's causing all this?"

Before Maribelle could answer, another voice entered the conversation.

"You…you called Miss Maribelle?"

"Ah, Donnel! Wonderful timing. Our dear Robin has a very important task that he needs you to do. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah! If you got somethin' that needs doin', Donnel's yer man!" said the villager confidently. "Mornin' Robin, what needs doin'?"

"Morning Donnel." Robin waved his hand and put his head back down on the desk. "Now, you might want to write this down as it is very important and I'm sure that I can only say it once."

"Gotcha." Some fumbling noises. "Right. Got my pen and pad ready. I'm all ears."

Robin didn't even bother to think about where Donnel got a pen from. "Alright. I need you to take this…" Robin waved his bill. "Down to the man at the Royal Bar. When he asks you for the money, you have to say that all this is covered by the Ylissean Wartime Act."

"Uh-huh."

"More specifically, the Wartime Act Section Five, Subsection…" Robin wracked his brain. He just needed thinking power for the next minute or so before it could safely shut down. "Nine Five Two Dash Four Three One…B. If I remember correctly, it states that in times of conflict, the state may incur any expenses on behalf of key government individuals if it is deemed essential to winning the conflict. The expenses shall then be repaid when or if the conflict is won. So, tell the barkeep that Robin is invoking this section of the Ylissean Wartime Act to label these expenses as essential to winning the war."

"Uh-huh." Donnel continued to write furiously. "Say, Robin? What'd I tell him when he asks how this stuff's essential for winnin' the war? Seems like there a buncha alcohol on this here bill."

"Just…tell him that it was essential at raising the morale of the troops." Robin waved dismissively. "Tell him that the Crown Prince of Ylisse was there along with some key Shepherds. And they appreciate his cooperation."

"Alright." Donnel finished writing. "Anythin' else?"

"No. Now run. Run like the wind, Donnel. Time is of the essence!"

"Consider it done!" Donnel said and ran off.

Robin sighed in relief. At least that was taken care of. Now for a nice, quiet-

"That was quite impressive. I didn't know you were versed in Ylissean law."

Right. Maribelle was still here. How to quickly end a conversation?

"I make it a point to know at least the basics of my country of residence."

"That bit was not simply 'the basics', Robin. That law was conceived under the rule of Chrom's father to fund his war against Plegia. Once Emmeryn came to the throne, the reforms she initiated pushed this law into obscurity. I'm truly impressed you even know of its existence."

"Well, I like to read. You come across lots of interesting stuff when you devour every book you encounter."

"And to invoke it in such a manner," continued Maribelle. "I don't know whether I should be impressed by your legal shrewdness and knowledge or disgusted that you would use the law to so brazenly cover your expenses."

"Maribelle, this isn't just about me. We're not at war and may not to see the next day. This may be our last time to enjoy ourselves. Now, I may not remember what happened last night, but I do know that we probably had a good time. You can't really be putting a price on that, can you? Besides, he'll get his money back once we win this thing."

"You seem confident that we shall be victorious."

"Well, yeah. Our cause is just, our resolve is strong and our tactician is amazing. How can we not win?" If he was looking up at her, Robin would've now given Maribelle a cheeky smile.

The noblewoman stared at Robin before chuckling. "With your impressive knowledge of the law and your confidence, you would make an excellent magistrate, perhaps even a noble of some sort. Of course, your manners would need some serous improvement."

"Hmm."

"Oh! And I am perfectly equipped to do the improving. What say you, Robin? With my guidance, you could become a gentleman fit for the highest court! Well, I may exaggerate. Perhaps one of the more middling courts."

"Hm."

"Then it's settled! I shall make it my personal mission to shape you into a man of high society. I'll instruct you until you're fit to walk with kings!...Or at least a baron or two. How exciting! Now Robin, I'll hold you to your promise of victory and seeing us all through this. Lessons in nobility are no good when one is dead."

"Mmhmm."

And with that, Maribelle was off. Truth be told, Robin stopped listening a while ago and was thus unable to truly grasp the consequences of his agreeing to let Maribelle teach him the ways of the nobility. His mind slowly shut down and him mouth did its own thing independently. And it worked! What a genius plan. Looks like tuning out and agreeing to whatever people proposed got them to go away faster. Good to know. _Now,_ it was time for that nice nap that Robin was so desperately-

"Robin? Oh Robin!"

_You've got to be kidding me!_

How many people come into the meeting hall anyway!? Maybe he should've crawled into some kind of closet.

"Robin, there you are! Is…is this a bad time?"

"It could be better."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The familiar voice apologized. "I'll be back later."

"Nah, it's okay. I worked through worse. Besides, I always have a moment for you, Sumia. What's up?" Robin managed to say with surprising cheer before lifting his head off the table and yawing, coincidentally missing how the pegasus knight blushed and briefly turned away.

"Oh, um…well…"

"Sumia? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

Robin looked at Sumia curiously but was otherwise too tired to proceed with this line of questioning. So instead, he went with, "Right. Well, how can I help?"

"Oh, I just…" Sumia cleared her throat. "I just wanted to come over and ask you for your recipe."

"…My what now?"

"Your recipe. More specifically, for this pudding." Sumia said before Robin realized that she was holding a bowl.

"…Seriously, what?"

"Well, I was just heading to the kitchen to get a few ingredients and try out a few new recipes when I overheard the chefs talking to themselves. They were raving about how someone left some delicious pudding in the kitchen…as well as the complete mess. They gave me some and it was really, really good! So, I wanted to know who was the one responsible for this amazing pudding and asked around. No one seemed to know, but one of the guards remembered seeing someone in a fancy coat walking in and out of the kitchen with various different ingredients late at night. In the morning, the kitchen was a disaster area but there was fresh pudding sitting in the middle. Now, as the person with the fanciest coat out of all of us, I assumed that you were the mysterious master chef."

"Uh…"

"Robin, I didn't know you cooked so well! You have to give me a few tips, this pudding is _so_ good! Hey, maybe we can share recipies!"

The tactician stared blankly for a good minute before managing to speak. "Sumia, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin repeated. "I'm pretty sure that I've never cooked anything in my life and _certainly_ can't make anything as good as what you're describing. I'm certain I couldn't be your mystery chef, despite the awesomeness of my coat."

"That can't be. The guard's description matched you. What were you doing last night?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's just all a giant blur. All I have is what other people tell me. Apparently, me and a couple of others did a lot of drinking. Then I guess I blacked out. And _then_, I woke up in a pile of pots in the kitchen with a terrible headache and a general feeling of crapness."

"Robin, are you having a hangover?"

"I dunno. Is that what this is called?"

"It is. From what you tell me, everything points to this being a hangover."

"Well it feels terrible!" Robin said flatly. "Any way to get rid of this thing?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But some of my novels have parts where the main character has a hangover. We could try some things from there." Sumia suggested.

"Well, sure. Let's do that, then. Gods know I'm not sleeping any time soon."

"Great! You wait here while I get prepared. We'll have you feeling better in no time!" Sumia exclaimed confidently before quickly running off...somewhere.

She left her pudding on the table. Robin looked at it impassively for a minute. After five, he shrugged and decided to try a bit for lack of anything better to do. When he did, he found that Sumia was right. This pudding tasted amazing! There was no way Robin could've made this, it was simply too good. It was too bad Robin's mind was not in any condition to properly enjoy this amazing thing. Whoever made this this new what they were doing, that was for sure. While trying to focus on the goodness of the pudding, Robin failed to notice the flour, sugar, butter and other ingredients on his shirt. He also didn't notice Sumia returning until she put down a tray full of food in front of him.

"Alright! Here's the cure."

"You're curing my hangover with…food?" asked Robin rather dubiously.

"And water! Lots and lots of water. I read that all the alcohol makes your body all dehydrated so we'll have to fix that by drinking lots and lots of water and other liquids." Sumia said cheerfully as she poured Robin several glasses of different liquids.

"So, I have to drink and eat to get better?"

"That's why I've read."

"Can't I just sleep?"

"We'll try that after all of this is done. You'll also need to take a shower and walk around to get some fresh air."

"Sumia, I thank you for your concern, but I really don't think that-"

"Come on, Robin. Don't you want to feel better?"

"…Yes."

"I read that the main characters in my novels do this stuff and feel much better afterwards. It won't hurt to try, would it?"

"I…suppose not…"

"Then let's do our best to make you feel better! You do so much for us, at least let me do this for you."

"Someone's being very insistent." Robin chuckled. "Very well, Sumia. I'm in your hands."

"Thank you." Sumia smiled. "Now, I've cooked up a few things here that can help you feel better, nothing too heavy, but…"

With Sumia being so eager to help him feel better, there was no way Robin could say no. So he simply buckled up and did whatever she told him to do. Besides, Robin had no better ideas and he was actually pretty thirsty. Oh well, at least he got a big breakfast out of this whole thing. That, and one very important resolution: he would never drink like that. Ever. This hangover business was extremely unpleasant and Robin had no intention of ever feeling like this ever again. This little adventure got him feeling like a Risen and almost bankrupted him. Those were experiences in his life that Robin could do without.


	16. Cordelia

_If I had more willpower/wasn't so lazy, I could probably cut the time it takes for me to write these chapters in half. But hey, at least self imposed deadlines are a thing, right?_

* * *

In times of war, one must be prepared. And in order to be prepared, one must have plans. One must have plans on top of plans. One must have plans for each and every situation under the sun no matter how remote the chances of those situations actually occurring are. Of course, this level of planning would take up much of one's time. In fact, it would take so much time that one would find themselves spending more time planning and almost no time fighting. And in moments when one was not fighting, one would be too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. The duties and responsibilities of a tactician were demanding like that.

Lesser tacticians might buckle under the pressure and work themselves to exhaustion, quit, or (in very rare occasions) die. Of course, Robin was not a lesser tactician. Robin was a tactician extraordinaire. And, as a tactician extraordinaire, he recognized that his initial process of planning was too time-consuming and inefficient (despite the fact that it brought him comfort knowing that he had entire piles of plans for some very specific situations). To solve this little problem and in pursuit of greater efficiency, Robin completely rethought his entire plan making process and replaced it with an easier, more streamlined system. Gone were the days when he stayed up until the wee hours of the morning to work on plans for situations that would probably never even happen. Now, Robin had a handful of general plans that encompassed many scenarios. Once Robin decided which plan to choose, he then went down a branching path of related sub plans and responses depending on the situation in which he found himself. The end result was that Robin could consult his spider chart of plans for virtually every situation. Start off general and move to specifics the further down you got a certain branch. This branch system also left Robin room to maneuver, switching plans or adjusting them depending on the combat situation. It involved less paperwork, freed up more of Robin's time and worked for virtually every situation. Maximum efficiency at its finest!

Granted, this new and revolutionary method of combat tactic making was so new that Robin only came up with it during the past week or so. The past week that the Shepherds spent on the road to somewhere safe where Emmeryn could stay and _not_ get assassinated. So, it was more of a concept, really. He just needed a situation where he could test it out and see if it actually worked. Luckily for him, the war in which the Shepherds found themselves in was the ideal testing grounds. Being a war, there were bound to be battles aplenty. All Robin had to do was wait for when the next battle would occur.

Like today. About halfway through their journey, it turned out that their faithful guide was actually a filthy traitor and led them right into a Plegian ambush. Ordinarily, Robin would be quite perplexed by this development, but not this day! Because this day was a day when he would try new things and strive for greater efficiency! And the situation in which they found themselves fell neatly into Surprise Ambush Plan D, Branch F (sudden betrayal), and Environment Battle Deployment Branch E (narrow combat zone: cliff). After briefly looking over their enemies, Robin also determined that the enemy units also triggered Emergency Redeployment Plan A (wyverns).

So, after consulting his chart and taking in all of the variables, Robin quickly issued his orders and everyone's battle positions. Robin briefly considered going with Sumia and taking those wyverns out himself. He was (hopefully) more than capable now, being armed with Ricken's Elwind tome. This new, more powerful wind tome should be able to take down those pesky wyverns with one shot. Furthermore, Sumia's pegasus would give him more maneuverability and space to operate as opposed to the cliff that the rest of the Shepherds were confined to. Robin considered all these factors when deciding what his role would be. However, he quickly decided against flying when he looked down at the ravine. It sure looked like a long way down. And down into a river, no less! Come to think of it, flying and casting at the same time made Robin a bit queasy. His accuracy suffered too. The sudden movements in the air made aiming a lot harder than if he was stationary on land. He also hated flying. That last thought was what finally drove him to decide to give Sumia to Frederick's very capable hands and move on. Frederick was nigh unkillable and cut through enemies like butter. He also attracted a lot of attention, which would help Sumia sneak through and stab people when they were busy trying to hurt the mounted behemoth in front of them. Yes, perfect!

With that decided, Robin told everyone to prepare to engage the enemy and teamed up with Chrom (and his fancy anti-wyvern sword). Hey, Robin was almost sure that his Elwind tome could take out enemy wyvern riders, but it never hurt to be safe. And Falchion took out wyverns pretty well all on its own. With that reassuring fact in mind, Robin prepared to execute his plan.

It all went as expected. Meaning, of course, that they cut through the enemy ranks with ruthless efficiency. That was Robin's favorite type of efficiency! The only hitch came when they were approaching the enemy leader's location, Robin suddenly received news that enemy reinforcements were coming from the rear. That wasn't good. With their highly successful advance into enemy positions, their flanks were left terribly exposed.

So, Robin decided to break away from the main group to try and assess the situation and see how much time he had before the reinforcements were upon them. He told Chrom to advance and take out the enemy general before going back for a better vantage point to calculate distance and time.

As it turned out, the time he had turned out to be very little, as Robin peered back and saw various dots in the sky flying in their direction. From the looks of it, more wyvern riders. Damn it. Things just got slightly more complicated. Only slightly.

Robin quickly reassessed the situation. He just needed someone to go and intercept the wyvern riders before they met the Shepherds and attacked their exposed flanks. Preferably someone on a mount to speed up the intercepting. He was already in position and even had a plan for this type of scenario in his list of possible battlefield scenarios. All he needed was call someone….except everyone was otherwise occupied at the front. That wasn't very good.

Robin quickly changed tracks. He _could _intercept the enemy reinforcements himself, but Robin didn't really like those odds. It looked like there were at least five or six wyvern riders and only one of him. Yep, definitely bad odds. Robin was now regretting not pairing up with Sumia. Her agility and speed meant he could meet the approaching wyvern riders head on and take care of them. Or delay them until they were in range of the mages (and Virion). Even Frederick would've worked! Well, this battle _was_ a way to test out his new method of battle plan implementation and it worked…except for this little instance. Hey, trial and error. You don't know if something will work until you field test it yourself. At least this was a valuable learning experience! And Robin learned that he clearly needed to work out a few kinks for the next battle. If he survived this encounter, that is.

Just as Robin committed himself to engaging the enemy by himself, he heard a flap of wings, saw a flash of red and felt himself being pulled upwards. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on top of a pegasus that was already airborne and heading directly toward the enemy. He briefly saw more red and registered that he was riding behind someone. Of course, these were very short instances as his battle instincts kicked in seconds later. When that happened, Robin was all business: shouting orders, focusing on the enemy, attacks, defense, moments to shoot and cast spells, spell trajectory and other such things one tends to worry about in the heat of combat.

In the end, Robin lived to fight and improve his planning system for another day. And so did everyone else! The Shepherds survived, all the enemies were dead, Emmeryn was safe and the traitorous old man got an axe to the face. All's well that ends well. Robin could feel a pride at the day's accomplishments.

Of course, as soon as he and his mysterious partner landed, it was back to business. Robin didn't even have a moment to thank her (or even get to know who she was) as he was called to discuss their next move. And as soon as he heard what their next move was, all the post-combat good feelings vanished.

Apparently, Emmeryn decided that it was necessary for her to return back to the capital in order to reassure the people or something. Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Phila all strongly advised against this course of action…to no avail. It seemed that, when Emmeryn made up her mind to do something, no amount of protestation would deter her. Robin had to admit, that was admirable. Less so when that course of action was tactically unsound. It also meant that this whole excursion was a giant waste of time. Well, not totally. Robin _did_ get a chance to field test his plan execution method. That was something.

With her mind made up, Emmeryn set off back to the capital with Phila's escort. But not before handing the Fire Emblem over to Chrom. It didn't look like anything special to Robin, but since it was Ylisse's national treasure, it had to be important.

Shortly after that, it was decided that the Shepherds would all head north to Regna Ferox where they would be safer from Plegian raids. Hopefully the Feroxi army would arrive to guard the otherwise undefended capital and current ruler. Man, Ylisse's lack of a proper standing army was _really_ starting to bum Robin out. Things would be so much easier if they actually had their own people to defend their territory instead of having to rely on friendly states. Robin made another mental note to petition for the creation of a national army after this whole war was over.

And so, the remaining Shepherds continued their trek back down from the cliff on which they were ambushed and started setting up camp. Ever the busybody, Robin, set off to talk to various Shepherds and make some notes on his roster. After all, the reworked planning system was not the only new thing Robin tried out today. And the first person on his list was…

"Lissa!"

The princess turned around and smiled. "Hey, Robin! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to talk."

"Sure. What about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. As we're both aware, today was your first official debut as a pegasus knight. It was also your first combat mission in which you participated in active combat instead of staying in the back or running around the field healing people. So, I just wanted to see if you're okay, how you're holding up, how do you feel, are you sure you want to move on to the front lines, etc."

"Oh, wow. That's very considerate, Robin."

"Thanks."

"So unlike the usual you."

"Hey!"

Lissa giggled. "I'm kidding. Kidding!"

"I don't even know why I try with you…" Robin grumbled.

"I said I was kidding! Yeesh, you take things so seriously. Would it kill you to lighten up once in a while?"

Robin shook his head in exasperation. "Well, I can see that you're all fine and dandy here. I'll just go off and talk to others who _won't_ waste my time."

"Robin, wait!" Lissa grabbed the tactician's arm as he was turning away. "Alright, I'm sorry! I'll be serious. And I _do_ appreciate that you came to check up on me. Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

Robin looked at Lissa seriously before nodding and taking out his roster. "Good. Now, tell me about today. How did you feel?"

"Well, I'll admit that it was a bit scary. I mean, I actually had to do some fighting! And those guys were all buff and wielding axes and stuff! And some of them were riding giant, flying lizards! Those things are scary!"

"I know, right?! Finally, someone understands! Every time I convey my dislike of wyverns to someone they either tell me to tough it up of make jokes about it. Come to think of it…" Robin pointed an accusing finger at Lissa. "It was YOU who made many jokes about it!"

"Well now I finally know what you were freaking out about. Lesson learned. Wyverns are scary. Axe-wielding men riding wyverns are also scary."

"Yes, yes they are. I'm glad that I was finally able to impart this very important knowledge onto you. Wyvern riders are no joke and should be taken out before they get close to you. What else? Was there any trouble with the pegasus? Spear?"

"No and no. That Second Seal book you gave me really helped a lot. It had all the information I could possibly need to become a pegasus knight. Tips, tricks, advice and all that. On top of that, Sumia's been spending a lot of time training me in all things pegasi and spears. I've gotten a nice one from the capital and know how to take care of her, feed her, fly her and all that important stuff. I even got an official uniform tailor made!"

"Good, I don't know how you ever managed to walk in your cage dress."

"Hey! I'll have you know that's official cleric dress around here!"

"Really? How do you people even sit down? Er, question for another time. Now, what about the fighting? Did you feel confident enough wielding a spear?"

"Confident enough. I still think I need more training to really get the hang of it. When I attacked people, I don't think I really did any damage. It's a good thing I read and practiced ways of getting away from enemies quickly! I think after I tried stabbing them, the axe guys just got angry and were ready to cut my head off. Well, they would've if they weren't already dead."

"Hmm, yes. We may need to fix that and get you a special spear forged or something to increase you damage output…" Robin muttered and wrote a few notes down. "Wait, what does that mean? 'Already dead'? Although you might not've done much damage, I hear you left quite a body count in your wake. How'd that happen?"

"Well," Lissa smiled brightly. "That's because I have the best bodyguard in the world guarding me round the clock! Isn't that right, Lon'qu?"

Some gruff muttering made Robin turn and see the swordsman standing several feet in the shadows. Robin turned back to Lissa. "How long has he been standing there?"

The princess shrugged. "I dunno. Probably this whole time. As my bodyguard, he's always nearby. It's just hard to spot him sometimes because of the whole 'not talking to anyone' thing."

More gruff muttering.

"But he's so cool!" gushed Lissa. "On the battlefield he still sticks to me even with my pegasus flying around. I purposely didn't go too far today, just to be safe. But wow! Wherever I was, so was Lon'qu. And he was so fast, too! Whenever I got up close to a guy and tried to get him, Lon'qu was right there seconds later! And after he was all 'stab stab stab', the guy in front of me was pretty much chopped liver. I mean, yeah, it was gross and scary and stuff, but we made it out in one piece. Man, isn't Lon'qu just the greatest?!"

"Uh…huh. Well that's…yeah." Robin then turned to the swordsman. "So, Lon'qu. I see you're fulfilling your role as fighter and bodyguard quite splendidly. Lissa is practically bursting with fruit flavor talking about you."

"I was simply doing my job."

"Yes you were, but you did it so well! Sticking to Lissa and not letting any harm come to her even in the heat of battle? Very nice. Also a nice touch stabbing dudes right after Lissa got their attention and before they could do anything about it. How'd you manage that?"

"I'm very good at what you hired me to do."

"I can see that. Congratulations on a job well done! You even managed to suppress your issues and fight literally side-by-side with Lissa. Is that progress? I think so!"

"Well, it would be if that progress actually came off the battlefield! But as soon as the fighting's over, he goes back to being all weird again." Lissa pouted. "Look at him. He's standing waay over there. Can you even GUARD me from that far away?"

"I can close the distance in the blink of an eye." Lon'qu replied curtly.

"Seriously? I'm nowhere near that fast! Here, lemme see how long it takes me to-"

"Enough! Stop trying to get closer!"

Lissa giggled. "You're pretty sharp! ...But I'm just trying to be friendly. How are we supposed to be best buds if you're way over there?"

"I'm close enough to protect you. ...And we are NOT 'best buds.'"

"Geez, what a grump! Why even bother guarding me if that's how you feel?"

"Because those are my orders...and morale would fall if anything happened to you."

"Oh, puh-leeeeeese! No one would care if something happened to me. Someone stronger would just roll my corpse out of the way and take up the fight..."

"...Do you truly not see how your presence energizes the others? How your smile and demeanor put everyone at ease?"

"R-really?" Lissa turned to Robin. "Really?"

"You didn't notice?" Robin asked, genuinely surprised. "Your personality and socialness really helps keep off the tension. You go around, talking to everyone, listening, joking, and trying to make people feel better. You also help heal our wounds and try to do little things around camp. Questionable results and the not so occasional prank notwithstanding, you help keep us happy and morale high. Heck, look at me! I'm still talking to you despite the fact that you slipped cold amphibians down my shirt. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Wow. Judging by how angry you got those times, I guess it does. Thanks, Robin!" Lissa smiled before facing the other participant of the conversation. "Sooo, what about you, Lon'qu? Does my smile put you at ease?"

"Perhaps. ...From a certain distance."

"Ugh, why do I even BOTHER?! I'll see you later, grump." Lissa said angrily before storming off.

"Wait. I'll go with you."

"No you won't! I'm going to take a bath!"

"But my orders... You'll be... Argh!" Lon'qu looked conflicted. "Hmm, now that I think about it, there's been no sign of any attempts on her life... Either her would-be assailants are being extremely cautious... Or perhaps this is some sort of ruse? Are she and Chrom toying with me?"

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go after her."

Lon'qu turned to see Robin pointing to the princess. "Go!"

"Wha-?! But…bath…!"

"So? That could be exactly what the assassins have been waiting for! She'll be alone and vulnerable and they need to do is sneak up and do what assassins do best, or poison the water or something. Do you want that to happen on your watch? Do you? Do you?!"

"No, but-"

"No buts! Go after her and guard her body like you're paid to do. Just…you know, stand or patrol outside the bathing tent and look for anyone suspicious. If you find anyone, stab first and ask questions maybe."

Lon'qu looked hesitant before finally steeling himself and heading off in Lissa's direction. Meanwhile, Robin sighed and wrote down some more things for future reference. He was starting to doubt whether assigning Lon'qu was the right decision. Then again, Lon'qu did bring results, as shown by the most recent battle. And there were pretty funny situations with Lon'qu's issues and Lissa being, well, Lissa. So maybe this setup worked after all. Robin finished writing and smiled to himself in satisfaction. With that settled, it was time to visit someone else.

Being a relatively small group, Robin didn't need to wander far to find the people he was looking for.

"Frederick! Sumia!"

"Robin." Frederick greeted coolly. "Is there something you need?"

Ah, Frederick. Formal as ever. The knight remained so even during his free time and while doing the most mundane activities. That always got a smile out of Robin. He supposed it was reassuring that some things never change.

"Robin! Are you alright?!"

On the other hand, Sumia's greeting was the exact opposite of Frederick's. Instead of the usual "hello" that Robin expected, the pegasus knight rushed to him and started intensively examining him.

"Uh, hey Sumia. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm examining you to see if you're hurt." Sumia said without stopping.

"Thanks? Uh…why?"

"Because I heard what happened today!" The pegasus knight exclaimed and looked up. "We were doing so well and when I go to report to you, I hear you're off fighting enemy reinforcements on your own! I was so worried! Are you hurt? Did you strain yourself? Did you fight too hard?"

"Oh. Well, fear not, dearest Sumia! It'll take more than simple wyvern reinforcements to bring me down! I laugh in the face of their attempts! Armed with nothing but by quick wits, good looks and my new wind tome, I have successfully managed to hold off the enemy and have not sustained a single injury!" Robin declared dramatically and struck what he hoped was a heroic pose.

"R-Really? So, you're not hurt?"

"Not in the slightest." Robin returned to normal and smiled. "But I appreciate your concern, Sumia. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"O-of course I'm worried! I mean, you're our tactician and everything! If anything were to happen to you, I…I don't know what we'd do."

"Aw, your concern for me is purely professional? Sumia, I thought we were past that stage in our relationship!" Robin joked. "Warm and fuzzy feelings instantly gone."

Apparently, the joke seemed to go right over her head as Sumia's eyes widened in alarm. "W-what?! Of course my caring for you goes beyond being 'purely professional'! I care for you a lot! Er, not that I care for you _that_ way. Wait, no! I-I mean, I _do_ care for you, b-but it's not like I _care_ for you! I mean…" Sumia groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I wish the ground would just swallow me up right now…."

Robin chuckled lightly and decided to take pity on his floundering friend. "It's okay, Sumia. I know what you mean. I was just kidding."

"Robin, you're terrible…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! What can I do to make this better? Hey, how about a hug?"

"Robin, I don't think-"

"Too late. Prepare yourself!"

"Wha-Oof!"

Sumia looked up just in time to see Robin wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

As Robin was hugging Sumia, he looked in Frederick's direction. "What about you, Fredericson? Anything bumming you out? What in on this feel good hugging action? I'm feeling generous today."

"I thank you for the offer, but I think I'm quite content as I am. Furthermore, how many times must I ask you to not refer to me by that ridiculous name?"

"Probably as many times as it takes for me to kick the habit. I can't guarantee anything, though."

Frederick sighed. "One of your many quirks, I suppose."

"Yep! I'd like to think they make me delightful and unique. Or, delightfully unique."

"Yes, well I would advise you to try and confine your 'delightful uniqueness' to yourself."

"What?"

Frederick pointed. Robin looked where Frederick was pointing and felt quite embarrassed. In his witty bantering with Frederick, he apparently forgot that he was still hugging Sumia.

"Whoops!" Robin released the pegasus knight and laughed in embarrassment. "Ha ha, sorry about that! I hope I didn't overdo it. Are you alright, Sumia? Did I hold you too tight? Man, I did, didn't I? Your face is all red! Were you holding your breath all this time?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you. And, um…" Sumia fidgeted. "I feel much better now, Robin. Thank you."

The tactician sighed in relief. "That's good! And hey, my patented feel good hugs are guaranteed to induce feelings of goodness no matter what the situation. Looks like you missed out, Frederick."

"As I have said before, I'm perfectly content as I am. Now, was there a reason you have come to see us or are you simply passing hugs around to everyone?"

"Oh yeah. I actually have things to discuss with both of you. Concerns today's battle."

"What about it?" asked Frederick.

"Well, today was the first time that you two have fought together. I just need to get your opinions on how today went. Is the chemistry right? Do you feel comfortable together? Were there any problems?"

"Ah, I see. Checking in on the soldiers after battle. A most noble endeavor." Frederick said approvingly. "Very well. Speaking purely for myself, I have had no problems with our battle arrangements today. On the contrary, I feel that our arrangement today worked quite splendidly."

Robin got out his notes. "Now why do you think that?"

"I feel that our partnership on the battlefield complements our strengths and covers our weaknesses. Although I am confined to the ground and milady is in the air, we are both mounted soldiers. Furthermore, milady's speed on her pegasus complements my slightly slower speed. While in the air, she acts as a spotter and can engage the enemy or point their location to me. When located, it pushes me to be faster in engaging the enemy lest they injure milady while she does combat with them or tries to disengage. My heavier armor also allows me to protect milady and draw enemy attention, allowing her to either flank them or retreat to a safer area."

"Uh-huh." Robin wrote down Frederick's notes. "I thank you for your opinions, Frederick. How about you, Sumia? Got anything to add?"

"Well," Robin was relieved to see that Sumia seemed to have calmed down and moved past the embarrassing episode of a few seconds ago. "I think Frederick got everything. I'll just say that I'm really grateful when he arrives while I'm fighting. When the enemies see the giant armored horse and the man riding it, they immediately move to attack him and completely forget about me. So much so that I can even get a few hits in when they're not looking! I'm just sorry that you had to take on so many enemy soldiers, Frederick."

"You needn't worry, Sumia. I am sworn to protect you and would gladly give up my life if it meant keeping you safe."

"Er, thank you, Frederick. But I don't think you need to go that far..."

"Yes, I second this opinion." Robin said while writing. "Keeping us safe is all well and good, but I think we'd all prefer it if none of us died. Let's just focus on keeping everyone alive, hm?"

After finishing his notes, Robin nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, good. This arrangement works! I knew placing you two was a good idea! Not like I like changing thigs up, but it's a good idea to try new things sometimes, you know?"

"It is always advisable to have a few backup plans just in case." Frederick said.

"Yep. I put my heart and soul into my plans. All for the good of the army. To varying levels of appreciation."

"What are you talking about, Robin?" asked Sumia. "We all greatly appreciate everything you do for us!"

"Thanks, Sumia. Although I wish _some_ people would maybe show their appreciation more." Robin said and pointedly looked at Frederick.

"Robin, you're being ridiculous. All your efforts for us are greatly appreciated by everyone, myself included." Frederick replied to the not so subtle accusation.

"Yeah, well you could do a better job of showing it. I mean, your face seems stuck with maybe two expressions and they both scream disapproval."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"I dunno. You show a lot of enthusiasm when dealing with Chrom. Maybe something that?"

"I'm not sure you'd want that, Robin." Sumia giggled. "Do you really want Frederick running around and giving you as much attention as he does to Chrom?"

"Of course I…" Robin almost said before stopping and thinking about it. After some very careful thinking, he was able to see Sumia's point. "…No. I guess not. Huh. Maybe our current situation works out after all. The last thing I need is naked posters of me around camp."

"Robin, please. Milord has already made clear that course of action was perhaps a bit overzealous. Besides, if I _were_ to put you on new motivational posters, I would use a different artist. It would be much more tasteful and inspiring."

"I _am_ quite inspiring." Robin said. "And I think I would look even more so with a dramatic wind at my back, blowing my coat for maximum inspirational effect."

"No. For maximum inspirational effect, one has to be naked."

"Why does anyone have to be naked for a motivational poster?"

"Because there is nothing more inspiring and motivating than the human form in all its glory. And you won't be totally naked. There will obviously be some tasteful censorship. I'm quite fond of scales. Perhaps that could also be the tag line. Something along the lines of 'Help Robin tip the scales of war'. Your pose will have to be decided, but doesn't that sound absolutely inspiring?"

"Right, this conversation just went to weird places. Firstly, why would you have me discard my precious coat? That's what makes me, me! Otherwise, I'm just some naked guy holding scales. The coat is the main motivator! Secondly, scales? Really? If I were going to be on a motivational poster, I'd imagine it'd be on top of a horse, fully clothed with a dramatic wind at my back making my coat flow majestically, pointing a sword to the horizon with a tagline like 'Follow Robin to victory!'. It sounds more glorious and forceful. That's way better than your idea. Sumia, back me up here."

When no answer came, Robin turned around. "Sumia?"

The pegasus knight remained silent with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Er, Sumia? Hello? You alright?" Robin tried snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"W-what? I wasn't imagining what you look like naked!" Sumia suddenly blurted out.

"Um…alright? Good to know. Now, don't you agree that-"

"Sorry, Robin! I-I have to go do…something! Important! Ha ha, bye!" And with that, Sumia ran off into the distance trying to hide her increasingly red face.

Robin watched Sumia's retreating figure and sighed. "This is the second time that people have run away from me today. Why does that keep on happening?" Robin then looked back. "Frederick? You're still here? You don't want to also run off into the distance?"

"I don't see why I would want to do that."

"Thanks, Frederick. At least we still have each other, eh?"

"For the most part."

"Huh?"

"If you excuse me, I have other duties to attend to around camp. As always, it has been…interesting, talking to you, Robin. Until later."

"Uh, right. And Frederick? The conversation of the last minute never happened!" Robin called after the retreating knight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frederick said back without turning around.

"Exactly. Thanks!"

Well, that wasn't so terrible. Robin got some useful notes and actually had a conversation end like normal (granted, he also had two people run away and sent one person off, but still). There was still so much do to and people to talk to. And Robin was feeling a bit tired after the battle and the strategizing and the walking around camp. So he popped into his tent for a little rest. However, as soon as he sat down in his chair, Robin heard a voice outside.

"Robin, sir. Permission to enter?"

"Granted." Robin said wearily.

As soon as he uttered those words, his tent flap was pushed aside and a woman with quite stunning long, red hair entered. Wow. That was unexpected. Quite frankly, she looked marvelous. Robin wasn't used to women like that entering his tent.

"Pegasus knight Cordelia reporting in, sir!" the woman known as Cordelia saluted.

Before Robin knew what was going on, he found himself standing up and returning Cordelia's salute.

"Whoa, that was weird."

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"Yeah, there is. I seem to have slipped into official formality without even noticing it. Wow. That really snuck up on me! I didn't think I even ever knew how to be official!"

"Sir?"

"Hm? Still very formal, aren't we? What's that phrase that lets you guys relax? At…ease, soldier?"

"Thank you, sir." That seemed to work, as Cordelia looked much less stiff after Robin said that sentence. "Since it seems to bother you, would you prefer it if I called you something else?"

"You can simply call me 'Robin'. We're all friends here. Friends on a first name basis. At least, I hope we are."

"Wow. I didn't realize things were so…relaxed here."

"We try to keep it informal. I find hard hierarchies and stiff rules affect unit cohesion. At least, they affect me. But I'm guessing it's different from where you come from?"

"Yes. The pegasus knight corps is very rigid. We have clearly defined roles, leaders and duties. We are expected to address each other with respect and professionalism no matter what the occasion."

"Wow. That sounds like a hard life. Don't worry! We'll knock that out of you and show you how to relax in no time!"

"Thank you?"

"No problem. For advice on relaxing wasting time, consult Lissa. She's our self-proclaimed 'expert' on the subject. Wait a minute…" Robin examined Cordelia closely. "You were on the battlefield today, weren't you? Yes. I think I remember you. You were the one who swooped in and swept me off my feet to fight the wyvern riders. That was you, wasn't it?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yes. I was simply performing my duties. I wanted to warn you about the incoming enemy reinforcements, but you were all too far. Then I saw you standing on the ground. You seemed to want to fight the wyvern riders so I figured you were an ally."

"Good call. Let me give you my sincerest thanks for the help today. Without you, I think my chances of coming out of that battle alive and in one piece would've greatly diminished. I really appreciate the help."

"It was really no problem, si-Robin. As I said, I was merely doing my job."

"I see getting the officialness out will take some time…" Robin muttered before shaking his head. "Anyway, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I have recently been transferred to fight with the Shepherds. I've talked to a few people and they told me that you're the new tactician in charge. I thought it would be sensible to come to you so you can judge how best to use me."

"Oh. That makes sense. You're a member of the Shepherds, yes?"

"Yes. I've been with the pegasus knights but have now been re-assigned back."

"Great! This makes my job a little easier." Robin pulled out his roster. "Hm, this thing's getting too long with all the new members and notes. Maybe I need a notebook of some sort. Cordelia, you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me now, would you?"

"Please, by all means."

"Now, as we have fought together a little bit, I do have some insight into your combat skill level. By the way, let me commend you on that. Your handling of your pegasus and lance skills were all very impressive! You struck with force and kept your mount steady enough for me to get accurate shots off."

"Thank you."

"It's also very useful to have another flier on hand. Now I don't have to rely on Sumia as much. Oh, do you know our resident pegasus knight?"

"Sumia's here?!" Cordelia asked excitedly.

"I'll take that as an enthusiastic 'yes.'"

Cordelia blushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat. "Yes, I do know Sumia. In fact, she's my best friend. We studied together. Last I saw her, she was still practicing on the training grounds in Ylisstol. Was she finally see combat?"

"She did indeed! And let me say that she was, without a doubt, one of the most useful units on the field. Flying really is an asset. And she gets so determined once she has enough confidence in herself. Great asset, that one."

"I'm happy that she managed to conquer her fears and get enough confidence in herself to become such an asset to the Shepherds. I will do my best and strive to become as helpful as she is."

"Well with your pegasus, I'd say you're already halfway there!"

"Only halfway?"

"Yes. Halfway. Because, as everyone knows, your contributions off the field matter as much -if not more than- your contributions on the field. So, tell me what you like to do in your spare time."

"Well, in my spare time I like to train and improve my lance and javelin techniques. When I'm not training, I like to walk around and see what needs doing. Restocking supplies, going over inventory, maintaining weapons, laundry, things like that."

"Hmm. Very nice. Helping around camp, doing little chores. Very helpful." Robin mumbled as he wrote down some notes. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Cordelia with a very serious expression. "Alright, Cordelia? I'm going to ask you one very important question. Its importance is such that it may very well determine how I judge you from now on."

"My, such gravity. I shall try to answer to the best of my ability. Please, ask away." Cordelia took a deep breath in anticipation of a difficult or personal question…

"How well do you cook?"

...And released it when she actually heard the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Cooking. How well do you do it? Do you do it at all?"

Cordelia would've thought that Robin was joking if his expression wasn't so serious.

"I…believe that I'm an adequate cook."

"Only adequate? Not particularly adept in any area? Breakfast? Dinner? Dessert?"

"I would say that I'm capable of cooking everything given the right time and resources to an acceptable standard. I don't particularly specialize in one…meal time."

Robin thought long and hard. He thought so seriously about this that Cordelia actually started to get nervous. However, after an agonizing silence, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I suppose that'll have to do. I'll need to get some examples of your cooking to properly judge its quality and see just how 'acceptable' the standard will be. I assume you can provide references?"

"For my cooking? I…suppose so."

Never before has Cordelia had such a strange set of questions and such a strong emphasis on food. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was being interviewed for the next installment of _Steel Chef Ylisse_.

"Robin, may I ask a question?" Cordelia ventured in order to understand new tactician's obsession with her cooking skills.

"Go right ahead. Otherwise, this would just be a session of me talking at you."

"Why do you place so much emphasis on cooking?"

"I place so much emphasis on cooking because I have discovered the secret to winning battles and wars. And that secret, Cordelia, is good food. I call it the 'Food Philosophy.'"

Cordelia looked confusedly at Robin and waited for an explanation.

"You see," continued the tactician. "Food is our energy source. Food is what give us the will to fight. It gives us strength, power, raises our morale and much, much more. And that's only regular food. Good food is like regular food, but better. It's better by definition. And by simply being better, it multiplies all the things I just said by a factor of how much better it is than simple, regular food. "

"While I do see…some valid points in your argument, are you sure you're just not overemphasizing the importance of food? An army can survive and fight with simple, food made from simple ingredients, after all."

"That may be true, but why settle for surviving when you can survive, thrive and CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES INTO THE DUST?! Good, high quality food gives you the inspiration to fight harder, better, faster and stronger than you have ever before. And with our well-fed army of soldiers, there won't be anything to stand in our way!"

Given Robin's…passion (?) for food, Cordelia hesitated before asking her next question. "Do you have any examples to prove your theory?"

"Oh, I do. I certainly do. Why, I remember just the other day I had just eaten yet another delicious pie from Sumia. I felt energized! Invigorated! Invincible! I felt like I could do all the chores around camp. And you know what? I did just that. In record time, too. I did those chores so well that I actually had time to draft some new plans, organize my files, update the inventory and go to bed at a reasonable hour. That pie lifted my spirits and sustained me for the whole day's activities. You know what happened the day after? I had a simple, plain meal. And you know what happened after that? It rained, that's what! And I was caught out while collecting firewood. And then I fell into a puddle while trying to get back to camp. When I got back, I found that my tent had a hole in it and that rain had ruined a pile of documents I had on my desk. Not only that, but I had to go to bed cold and hungry that day. All because of a simple meal. How's that for an example of the importance of food?"

"I certainly can't…argue with that…logic..." At this point, Cordelia thought it best to simply smile and nod. Robin was the tactician of the Shepherds and still her superior. He was also reportedly responsible for the string of recent victories the Shepherds had. Perhaps it was best not to question his food philosophy, no matter how…eccentric it seemed.

"Good! I'm glad we have an understanding." Robin said cheerfully. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Who knows? Maybe you'll have something to match Sumia's pies, or Stahl's roasted lamb, or Gaius and his, well, anything sweet."

Cordelia smiled. "Yes. If that's what it'll take, I shall do my best to learn every recipe available until I'm able to serve up whatever is needed for the army."

"Great! But don't overextend yourself. We want a really good something instead of regular good everything, despite regular good being good. Maybe find something to specialize in. We do have a lack of good soup chefs around here. Oh! How about-"

"Robin? May I come in?"

"Yes, yes. My tent is open to everyone at all times, apparently. I really need a sign of some sort…"

Robin's tent flap opened and Cordelia shot up as Chrom entered the tent.

"Hey, Robin. Oh, Cordelia? What are you doing here?"

"C-Chorm! Sir! Captain! Hello! I'm here, In front of you! And…I…" Cordelia tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. Luckily for her, Robin intervened.

"She's with us now. I'm just doing the usual checks."

"Ah, I see."Chrom nodded. "Well, it's good to have you back with us, Cordelia. I have no doubt that you can make us, and Ylisse, proud in these dark times."

"O-oh, yes! Proud! For Ylisse and the people. I'll do my absolute best for you and everyone!"

"Thanks, Cordelia. That's what I like to hear!" Chrom patted Cordelia's shoulder and turned to Robin, missing how the pegasus knight's eyes widened and her hand slowly went to touch where Chrom patted her.

"Hey, Chrom." Robin greeted. "What can I do you for? As far as I'm aware, we've already discussed our next steps during our last strategy meeting."

"Yes, I know. I'm just here to drop of the latest reports." Chrom said before unloading a pile of papers on Robin's desk.

"Aw, man. Come on!" groaned the tactician. "I went over a mountain of reports just this morning! How have things managed to change so much that I now have yet another pile in front of me? The day's not ever over!"

"I suppose the enemy's plans change as fast as our own. Robin, I know how hard you work for us and hate to have to do this to you, but-"

"No, it's alright. You don't have to say it." Robin sighed. "And despite my complaining, I'll sort through this thing and have a report ready for you within the hour as always. After all, sorting through piles of reports does come with the job, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately so. Thanks again, Robin. You don't know how much all your work means to us."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. But your gratitude is appreciated. I guess I'd better get started on all of these."

"Of course, I won't keep you any longer." Chrom made his way to leave but turned back one more time. "Welcome aboard, Cordelia. It's good to have you with us."

All Cordelia could do was smile and wave as Chrom left the tent. A feeling of euphoria swelled in her. She was in the same, small tent as Chrom. She even managed to talk to him and get him to pat her shoulder! Cordelia would remember this day for the rest of her life…

The sound of shuffling papers and grunting snapped Cordelia out of her state of bliss. She looked over and saw Robin sifting through papers with an expression of grim determination.

"Um, Robin?"

"Hmm? Oh, Cordelia! You're still here. Right. Sorry about that. People tend to come to my tent regardless of what I'm doing and I apparently am incapable of sending them away. I swear I had a 'do not disturb' sign around here somewhere... Er, anyway. What can I do for you?"

"You seem to be very good friends with Chrom."

"Yeah. Some might say that we're the best of friends."

"Wow. To be best friends with Chrom. You must've known each other for a long time."

"I suppose." Robin thought. "A few months qualifies as 'a long time', right?"

"A few months?" Cordelia was sure she misheard. "You've only known each other for a few months and you're already best friends and can talk to each other in such a relaxed way?"

Robin shrugged. "What can I say? Chrom is trusting, I'm lovable. Put us together and you have a friendship of epic proportions. My tactical skills also help."

Cordelia blinked. "H-how did you two even meet?"

"Chrom found me lying on the ground in the middle of some field. Next thing I know, I'm the new tactician and we're the best of buds." At Cordelia's disbelieving expression, Robin chuckled. "I know! Even I don't believe it! But, you know. You make do with the cards you're dealt with and do what works. So far, this arrangement worked out for everyone involved. Why ruin a good thing with unnecessary questions?"

"I…suppose…"

"Besides, I probably wouldn't be able to answer those questions anyway. The amnesia really gets in the way."

"You have amnesia?"

"Oh, did I not mention that? Yeah, well, now you know! My life before Chrom found me might as well not exist. Can't remember a thing no matter how hard I try."

"You do realize how suspicious that makes you sound, right?"

"That's exactly what I thought, too! And Frederick. Hooo, boy. He did _not_ like me for the first few days. It's good to know that there are people who suspect things around here. Everyone else is nice and all, but trusting to a fault. Luckily, I'm not an enemy agent or something, otherwise you'd all be dead weeks ago!" Robin paused before quickly adding, "Not that I am! I hope the fact that everyone's alive and my striving to keep them that way proves my lack of evil intentions."

Cordelia stared at Robin for a long moment before slowly starting to laugh.

"Huh. That's not usually a reaction I get to my life story," remarked Robin. "But hey, I'll take it."

"No, it's just…" Cordelia took a few moments to breathe. "Your story. It's so ridiculous that it just beggars belief! Under any different circumstances, I would've personally dragged you out and brought you in front of a tribunal under charges of espionage after hearing such an obviously made-up story. B-but here we are! It's just so…crazy!"

Robin was very well aware of how ridiculous the circumstances of his recruitment into the Shepherds and befriending Chrom were. But seeing the red headed pegasus knight laughing so hard actually had him laughing as well.

After they both had a good laugh and calmed down, Robin was the first to speak.

"Thanks for the laugh, Cordelia. I can already tell that you'll fit well here. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Robin. Likewise."

"Well, I'd love to continue our conversation, but I feel that I've got a pretty good understanding of you. And," Robin pointed to his pile of reports. "Duty calls."

"That's quite the number of reports you have there." Cordelia noted. "Have you ever considered getting someone to help you?"

Robin laughed. "I've considered getting some help, yes. But my system of report organization is uniquely my own and I cannot trust anyone to handle my reports lest they misplace and/or lose something. Which, despite the fact that we have some people who are as meticulous about these things as I am around camp, could maybe be somewhat counterproductive. But hey, Miriel already has enough things to do because of me."

"Miriel is the only one you've considered asking?"

"Realistically, yes. Maybe Maribelle, but I get the feeling she'll not want to be an assistant."

"Why not Frederick?"

Robin laughed again. "Yeah, right! While he is very...thorough in everything he does, I don't think I want him handling my reports. We'll probably be sorting out one pile for the whole day until it's absolutely, positively to his liking. Besides, the longer I hang around him, the higher the chance that he'll come up with an idea for a crazy fitness regime and subject me to it." The tactician shivered. "That guy. I haven't seen anyone so cereal about anything since breakfast."

"…Cereal?"

"No thanks, I just ate."

"Um…right." Cordelia decided to move on and try not to think too much about some of the more nonsensical things Robin said. "If you want, I could help organize those papers."

"Nooo. I couldn't ask you to do that! After all, I'm pretty sure you have better things to do with your time than sit and read boring reports."

"I don't mind. Besides, I did exactly the same thing back for the pegasus knights."

"Really?" asked Robin, visibly surprised. "You? Office work?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I like to make myself useful in any way I can. That may be on the battlefield or in the office. I don't mean to boast, but I was so good that they made me the general secretary."

"That certainly is impressive. Experience is always a plus…"

"And if you have a certain way of doing things, I'll be more than happy to listen and learn." Cordelia offered. "I won't quit until I've got it just right."

Robin thought and considered. It _would _be very helpful to have an extra pair of hands. With all the new people coming in and the war heating up, Robin's duties around camp were quickly multiplying (along with the number of reports he was getting daily). Having an extra pair of hands would free up his to do his daily round of chores. Then again, Robin took pride in doing things his way, especially when it concerned his paperwork. He had a system for filing and documenting and didn't trust anyone else with it. That's why he worked alone. That's also why he lost precious free time as the things he had to do increased. What a dilemma…

Cordelia sat patiently and watched as Robin stood there and thought and weighed his options. After a while, he finally seemed to come to a conclusion. "Ah, why not? I'm trying new things today, might as well continue this trend. Congratulations, Cordelia! I'm officially hiring you as my official secretary. Officially. And as my official secretary, your orientation begins now. Pay attention to everything as my way of handling paperwork is very strictly specific."

Cordelia nodded in determination. "You won't regret this, Robin. You have my undivided attention"

And so, Robin spent the next few hours giving Cordelia the finer details of his system of file organization and preparation. To her credit, the pegasus knight seemed to be listening and genuinely paying attention. That was a good sign. He would have to judge the results himself, but Robin dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, he could finally entrust his paperwork to someone else. It could be like that time Sumia helped him out when he was hospitalized, except the reports would actually get to him in one piece. And there would be fewer books…and pies. Oh well, sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.


	17. Anna

_New chapter! Yay! A big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. After reading some of your comments, you have no idea how tempted I am to just turn this into some sort of harem fic. Tempted. TEMPTED I say! Maybe I will...or save that idea for a separate story. I don't know._

_Also, an extra special thanks to mileyzfan123, who has very generously offered to beta this story. Do you know what that means, dear readers? That's right! That means that there will (hopefully) be fewer spelling mistakes from now on. Ain't that grand? _

* * *

Duty. Free time. There was a fine line separating the two. That fine line also made it harder to juggle them. Spend too much time pursing one and you become either a carefree layabout or an obsessed workaholic. Truth be told, one of those was probably more useful to an army than the other, but bad for the health of the obsessee. Too much work and no play resulted in lack of sleep, irritableness, grogginess, a marked drop in tactical output and could lead to either exhaustion or death. And that didn't do anyone any good. So, finding the right balance between your work and yourself was key. However, that didn't stop it from being hard. It was especially hard when your duties multiplied on a daily basis thus reducing your free time, no matter how many corners you tried to cut. The various eccentricities of your colleagues also didn't help matters. Of particular note was that colleague who insisted on teaching you the ways of the nobility and claimed that you were party to this arrangement despite the fact that you had no recollection of ever having had this conversation and your certainty that you would never have agreed to such a thing in the first place. However, said colleague was (among other things) very determined to impart her "wisdom" upon you and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Thus were Robin's recent struggles in his everyday life. At Maribelle's continued insistence (and partly due to his own curiosity/willingness to amuse her), Robin decided that he would go along with this thing and see what the life lessons the noblewoman had to offer and what kind of a glance she could offer into the secret lives of the Ylissean nobility.

As it turned out, the Ylissean nobility's day to day lives were incredibly dull and full of various activities that seemed extremely trivial (and pointless) yet were somehow of the utmost importance. Robin thought that it was the biggest waste of his time that he could remember. "Teach you the ways of the nobility" Maribelle said. "I'll impart onto you the timeless values of the upper classes" she said. To Robin, she might've said that she'll waste hours and hours of his valuable time teaching him to do some very tediously inconsequential things. From her lessons, Robin understood that the nobility were a very strange bunch with too much free time and not enough to do in said free time. Why else would Maribelle spend an hour teaching him how to walk properly? Walking! As in the thing he and everyone else did all the time. But nope! Apparently they were all doing it wrong and there was a "correct" way that the nobles did it. And that way was stupid and uncomfortable. Robin felt like a chicken with a stick stuck to its back. How the hell did people walk like this every day? Also, table etiquette. Apparently, that was a thing. A very important thing, at that. Why the hell did they have like, ten different types of cutlery for eating food? The starter set, the main course set, the dessert set, the bread set, and a bunch of other, miscellaneous sets that Robin couldn't bother to remember. And nobles remembered all the sets and when to use them and in what order. What a bunch of nonsense! Why even bother having different sizes of forks when just the one would do? What's more, Robin didn't even think that he ever saw Lissa or Chrom use these so-called "essential" skills. If two members of the noblest family in Ylisse didn't bother with this stuff, why did it even matter? Why did Robin have to learn any of this? As far as he knew, he didn't have an ounce of noble blood in his entire body. He felt as common as they come. And that worked well enough, so why change it?

Unfortunately for the hapless tactician, Maribelle wasn't having any of it. She seemed determined to drill into him the manners of the nobility and make some sort of noble out of him, no matter how lowly. The fact that Robin stubbornly resisted wherever he could and questioned the necessity of it all seemed only to spur her on. If Robin had to guess, he would've said that she saw him as some sort of challenge for herself. To reform this barbarian in front of her into one who would be fit enough for high society and such. Maybe like a pet project fuelled by pride and maybe her own personal honor. It was like one of those cheesy romance novels he and Sumia read. There would be the lowly lady who has to do some undesirable work in order to make a living. Then comes the dashing rich gentleman who takes the young woman under his wing and teaches her the ways of high society. Soon enough, the young woman has learnt enough to pass off as a natural noblewoman. Fast-forward past some drama and character development, and boom! The two of them fall in love, get married, and the lowly maiden actually does become a noblewoman.

So, Robin's current situation was like that. Except that he was the lowly maiden and Maribelle was the dashing gentleman. And they would definitely not be falling in love anytime soon, or ever. And she was a determined and harsh taskmaster instead of being dashing…and a gentleman. Also, he has absolutely no interest in learning this stuff. And Maribelle pretty much forced this upon him and wouldn't let it go.

After a grueling day of training in everything useless, Maribelle finally decided to end it there. Robin would've thanked the gods right then and there but Maribelle immediately scheduled another lesson next week…and the week after that. And the week after that. It appeared that Robin couldn't get away no matter how hard he tried. Of course, that meant that he would have to make up a list of plausible excuses and simply try harder. Yet another thing to add to the growing list of things that needed doing around camp…

And the cold weather didn't make things any easier. Damn Feroxi winter. Why did it seem that Regna Ferox was in a constant state of winter, anyway? How did people survive here all this time and get anything done besides freezing themselves to death?

These questions and more flowed through Robin's mind as he made his way round camp. Maribelle's nobility lessons had dragged on for hours. Hours that he could've otherwise spent doing infinitely more productive things. Since he was not doing said productive things, Robin found himself behind schedule. That was a position he hated to be in. But at least he had a list of things to do so he knew what needed doing. It was better than leaving things undone and only finding out about them when you needed them most. It happened to him often enough to warrant a list. And the current thing on that list that needed taking care of was…

"Gaius!"

"Oh, hey Bubbles. What's up?" asked the thief as he put a lollipop into his mouth.

"You know, the usual. Duty, calling. The calling of duty."

"And does your duty call you over to me?"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"Really? What's so important that it brings you to little ol' me?"

"A few things. First of all, I would like to commend you on your actions in the previous battle. Sneaking around behind enemy lines and stealing their junk from those chests. Very devious, very helpful. Did you know that some of the stuff you got us actually helped fill the hole in our military budget?"

"Yeah, well they don't call me 'Gaius the Nimble' for nothing, you know?" Gaius said with pride. "I've been in this line of work long enough to not be noticed while stealing things. Heck, I can even steal stuff from right under some noses given the right circumstances."

"A very useful skill! Your ability to pick any lock is super helpful and convenient. Before you, we actually had to use keys to open doors and chests. Can you believe that?"

"Sounds like dark times. Well, no more! With ol' Gaius the Nimble, you never have to worry about any pesky locks ever again. I'll have 'em open for you in no time flat. And that's a Gaius guarantee, so you know it's good."

"Much appreciated. We'll be sure to use your lock picking services in the future, especially since you're the only one who has it."

"Great. Of course, I expect some payment for my very unique services. Nothing personal."

"Of course. And incidentally, that's another reason why I'm here."

"Oh goodie! Am I getting an advance payment?" Gaius asked excitedly. "My stash is running dangerously low and I need some coin to replenish it. Actually, I can take my payment in any of your sugary substances, I'm not too picky. A bag of those sweets I got when you guys hired me would suffice for now."

"Er, right. About that. Before I pay you and stuff, I need to know what kind of contract you got from Chrom."

"Contract?"

"Contract," Robin repeated. "Your Shepherds employment contract. I'll need to review it."

"My what?"

"You _did_ get a contract when you were hired, right?"

"Bubbles, this is the first time I'm hearing about any contract. When I was first hired, the only thing I got was a bag of sweets."

"Dammit, Chrom. Looks I have to make another lecture on proper employment procedure…" Robin muttered before sighing. "Right, well this can actually work in my favor. Since you didn't receive a contract, I'll not need to fire you."

"Oh, alright. Great. Wait, wh–ACK!" Gaius began before suddenly choking in his lollipop.

Robin watched impassively as Gaius coughed and hacked until he finally managed to expel the lollipop from his throat.

"Bubbles, what the hell?!"

"What?"

"You! With the whole firing me and standing there while I choked!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that! Why didn't you do anything? I could've died!"

"Not really, no."

"How can you be so sure about that? And so calm, too?"

"I have a very keen sense of when people I care about have a real possibility of dying," explained Robin patiently. "Call it a gift or a curse. It may be part of my tactician senses. Who knows? And those senses where not tingling in the slightest when you were having your little episode. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. And since I experienced nothing, you were never in any real danger. Simple as that."

"Really? Is that a thing with you?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't that make it really hard for you since, you know, war and all? People you care about could very realistically die in every battle," Gaius paused before adding, "or do you just not care enough about me? If not, I got some candy that may sway you…"

"Gaius, how can I possibly not care about you? You're our resident dashing rogue with a seemingly unlimited number of candy and a blood sugar level that somehow remains stable despite all the sugary substances you consume. Also lock picking. Some might say that your skills to pick lock are…key," Robin said and looked expectantly at the thief. "Eh? Eh?"

"What?"

"What do you think of my clever wordplay?"

"Huh? There was clever wordplay? Where? I think I missed it."

"Man, Gaius, come on. Did you tune out in the last five seconds of this conversation? I think my wordplay was appropriate. You know, with the key and you being someone who opens locks?"

"Wait. That was supposed to be clever wordplay?"

"Pretty clever, if I say so myself."

Gaius looked at the tactician quizzically before chuckling.

"Bubbles, you and I've known each other long enough to be open and frank with each other, right?"

"I wouldn't really say we've known each other for that long. Didn't you join like, last week or something? But I guess we did drink together. That probably counts for something."

"Great. So, as your faithful drinking buddy, let me tell you that your 'clever' wordplay was terrible."

"Really? That bad?"

"'fraid so."

"Was it at least funny?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Oof, tough crowd. When will I have someone who appreciates the fine art of my pun making?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's an audience for that stuff," Gaius said reassuringly as he popped open another lollipop. "I'm sure little kids'll think you're a riot."

"Gee, thanks for the advice," Robin said sarcastically. "That's the last time I come to you with my unappreciated puns."

"Dear Naga, no! How am I to ever survive the upcoming days without the patented comedy genius of Robin?"

"Okay, now you're just making fun of me."

"Was it that obvious?"

"…I hate you sometimes."

"It's part of my charm. The 'loveable' to my 'rogue', as it were."

"Yeah, well, keep playing the rogue and you'll have to find yourself a new drinking buddy."

"Come on, Bubbles. You pay me for fighting, picking locks and my honest opinion. Anything less compromises my honor."

"What? I thought you thieves had no honor. And really, I shouldn't be paying you at all."

"Whoa there, no need to be so harsh!" Gaius exclaimed before almost chocking on his lollipop again. "If it means that much to you, I'll laugh and every joke and pun you make regardless of quality. Please don't take my money away! A thief's gotta buy his sweets!"

"Okay, calm down. Here," Robin reached into his coat and took out a chocolate bar. "Have a break, have a KatKit."

Gaius gratefully grabbed the offered chocolate bar and devoured it in seconds. After finishing, he sighed contentedly.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thanks for that, Bubbles."

"Good. Now, the reason why we technically shouldn't be paying you is because officially, you're not part of the Shepherds."

"Uh, what? Then what am I, some kind of nonperson or something?"

"No. What you are is a private citizen who just happens to accompany us, the Shepherds, and render your services to us for no pay. A volunteer, if you will."

"But…that's not what I'm doing."

"I know. But officially, it totally is."

"I'm confused."

"Well, let me unconfuse you. You see," Robin began as he took a pile of papers out of his coat, "when you were hired, our dear Chrom forgot to give you one of these."

"And that is…?"

"An official contract proving that you're officially part of the Shepherds. Here you'll find your duties, obligations, rules, salary, vacation days, penalties and benefits of your Shepherdship. Everything you'll ever need. Without this here contract, you might as well not exist within the Shepherds."

"So, I have to get myself one of those contracts and I'm one of the Shepherds? That's it?"

"That's it. And I have taken the liberty of drafting one for you," Robin handed the papers to Gaius. "It's just a standard Shepherds contract with a few minor amendments."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Bubbles. You're a real pal!" Gaius took his contract and briefly glanced at it.

"As you can see," Robin continued. "It's all there. All the information that you'll possibly need in order to–"

"Hey, wait a minute! Why does my contract say that it's temporary?"

"That's just me looking out for us."

"How is making me a part-timer looking out for us?"

Robin sighed. "Look, Gaius. You're a swell guy. I know that, you know that, and the other Shepherds probably know that. But, despite your swellness, my job demands that I look after the Shepherds."

"Okay…"

"That also means that I have to look after our reputation. You know, the Shepherds as Ylisse's paragons of justice and whatever. And as paragons of justice, we have to keep up appearances and hire accordingly."

"And…"

"And thieves don't really fit into that image. Come on, even you have to agree that thieves are all about shady business and don't really have the best reputation around. And I can't have the Shepherds hiring individuals with such shady reputations. If I do, what's next? The door becomes open to other individuals like mercenaries, dark mages and, gods forbid, wyvern riders!" Robin laughed. "Can you imagine us hiring wyvern riders? At that point, we might as well just be another mercenary group that just happens to work exclusively for Ylisse. And that's just bad PR."

"But…you're still hiring me, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I am! And that contract is my ingenious way to do it. Look here." Robin pointed. "This sets out the terms of your employment. While with us you get all the benefits of a Shepherd: medical insurance, dental, your salary, holiday pay, etc. However, all those perks are dependent on your following our rules. That means no stealing, breaking into people's houses or other criminal activity!"

"But–"

"And when you do steal, you steal from the appropriate targets. Meaning, of course, our enemies. Actually, don't think of it as stealing. Think of it more like securing our resources. Stealing is bad. Securing our resources is good. Got it?"

"Right. Well…" Gaius looked at the hefty contract in his hands and came to the conclusion that he really didn't feel like reading the whole thing. "What happens if I do something that this contract forbids me to do?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Robin said cheerily as he flipped to the relevant pages. "Here, you'll find the penalties if you break the terms of your contract."

"Ugh. That's a lot of pages and words, Bubbles. Can I get a quick summary?"

"Usually I'd make you read the whole thing for you to properly understand what you're getting yourself into. But since I've got things to do today, sure. Basically, if you get caught doing some shady things while still with us, your contract terminates with immediate effect. If the authorities come to us, we'll deny any knowledge of your actions. You'll be cut off from our resources, have to pay your legal fees yourself and be subject to the laws of whatever land you're caught in."

"…Really?" Gaius looked at the smiling tactician's face. "Really? Gods above, Bubbles. Dem's some pretty rough terms. I'm risking my life here for you guys. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Well, that is true…" Robin considered this for a moment. "I suppose you do deserve some leniency for fighting with us. Fine. If you get caught in Ylisse, we'll try to have you put in a nice prison. How about that?"

"That's the best you can do?"

"Hey, leave me alone. We have no jurisdiction outside Ylisse and we can't give you a free get out of jail free card because that's just corrupt! No one should be above the law, Shepherd or otherwise."

"…You've been spending time with Maribelle, haven't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch. So," Gaius sighed. "I have to agree to all these terms if I want to remain part of the Shepherds, huh? No leeway on the penalties?"

"Sorry Gaius. That's as far as I can go."

"Hm, can't you at least sweeten the pot? Like, a signing bonus or something?"

"Well, I suppose I can find you something. But the only thing I have on me right now is…" Robin rummaged through his coat pockets before pulling something out and looking at it with disdain. "…this."

"Woah!" The thief's eyes widened as he saw what Robin held. "I-is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a chocolate pineapple, then you'd be correct."

"It's not just a chocolate pineapple! It's Perry's Chocolate Pineapple! A recreation of a pineapple with loving detail with the finest chocolate around! It's even up to scale. Look at all that chocolate…"

"Yeah, I know. What I don't know is what the hell I was thinking when I bought this stupid thing!" Robin shook his head. "I spent a good part of my salary on this thing too! And for what? I don't even like chocolate all that much! That damn merchant. Smooth talked me into buying this and other useless junk. When I find her, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

Robin finished his rant and looked over at Gaius. The thief was silent and drooling, his eyes fixated on the item in Robin's hand.

"Hey, you want it?"

That seemed to snap Gaius out of whatever trance we has in.

"Huh?"

"This chocolate thing. What it?"

Gaius made some hacking and sputtering noises.

"Great. Now, I just need you to sign on the dotted line and–ACK!"

Robin was interrupted as Gaius suddenly ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Bubbles, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You're…you're a real pal, you know that? Giving me this…this precious thing of chocolatey beauty, it's making me all warm and fuzzy inside. I promise that I'll stick with you guys until the very end! Ugh, damn it, I'm tearing up. Okay, let's do this quick."

Gaius then disengaged, grabbed the pen from the tactician's hand, signed wherever he had to, threw the papers back, grabbed the chocolate pineapple and ran off to his tent.

Robin just stood there in stunned silence. He then looked at the signed contract in his hands and decided that everything worked out. His goal was to get Gaius to agree to his new terms of employment, and that task was accomplished. Sure, it took giving Gaius an overpriced piece of chocolate that Robin bought with his own money, but hey. Mission accomplished.

"Urgh, damn it."

Robin turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Sully? Hey, what's u-whoa. What the hell happened to you?"

The knight grunted. "Hey, Robin. Nothing I can't handle. Just some training bruises."

Robin whistled. "Those look like some serious bruises, Sully. Who'd you go up against? Chorm?"

"No at this stage."

"Frederick?"

"I wish."

"…Vaike?"

"Har! That's a good one! I already beat the crap out of him on multiple occasions. And I'll continue to do so no matter how many times he comes back at me!" Sully declared before grunting in pain and holding her side. "No, I finally won against Stahl today."

"Didn't you already do that? Many, many times?"

"Yeah, but those times didn't count. That damn sissy was giving in way too fast and not even trying. Well, after all this time, I finally got him to fight at his full potential. And damn, he fights like a bloody beast when he puts his mind to it!"

Robin blinked. "Really? Stahl? Sir Average? …Really?"

"You think I'm making this up?"

"I suppose not. Oh well. At least you managed to win, right?"

"You bet your ass I did! Just one more step on the path to greatness. All these bruises are just inconveniences that need to be toughed out."

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah. Now I'll just need to tough this out in my tent. Maybe lie down for a couple hours…"

"Great job, Sully. Keep it up. We all believe in you!" Robin waved and watched Sully limp toward her tent before getting out his long list of things to do for today. He then frowned. It sure was long, and he wasn't even halfway done. Damn Maribelle and her useless lessons in wasting time.

Robin sighed. Looks like it would be another late night. The next thing he had to do was talk to Panne and inform her of the fact that she too needed to sign a contract. But…that could wait. Panne was always there. Paperwork was too. The only difference was that paperwork multiplied. Panne, despite being a rabbit, did not (which maybe needed to change. She was pretty useful when transformed. A giant rampaging bunny did give enemies pause before it ripped their faces off. Having a whole battalion of them would be tactically advantageous. Panne only needed a partner to get her reproduction on. If only she didn't hate humans so much. Hm, Robin made a mental note to explore this area further). But now, paperwork awaited.

Ah, paperwork. If Robin had to choose anyone to be his arch-nemesis, it would be paperwork. He did combat with his nemesis every day. Although he triumphed every time, paperwork would return the next day (and sometimes that same day) to demand another match. And they would both do battle again, repeating the never-ending cycle. It was a worthy nemesis if ever there was one: undying, never-ending and ever multiplying. But inevitably, it always fell by the wayside! The only downside was that paperwork took time. That was the dastardly consequence of doing battle with it every day. Yet, it did push Robin to be a better tactician, in a way. It pushed him because he always strove to find new ways of going through it in a more effective manner. And today would be no different. Now, standing outside his tent, Robin took a deep breath and prepared to do battle once again.

As soon as he entered his tent, Robin knew something was…off. For one, it was clean. Too clean. Clean enough to look like his tent after he was done with all the paperwork and after he meticulously placed everything in its proper place. But that couldn't be right. Robin was pretty sure he didn't get to do his paperwork yet and didn't enter his tent since breakfast. But his tent was clean and organized in a way that was only possible if he himself cleaned it. So…did he do it unconsciously and just wipe that part of his memory? It probably wouldn't be the first time. Huh. What a conundrum…

"Oh, Robin. I'm glad you're here."

"Hmm?" The tactician turned. "Cordelia? What're you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to discuss some things but you never came. Then a fresh batch of reports was delivered to your tent. Since you weren't here, I took the liberty of sorting them out for you. I hope you don't mind."

Robin looked around incredulously before turning back. "You…you did this?"

"Yes. Is it to your liking?"

"It's so…clean! And neat…and tidy!"

"I did everything you told me at orientation. Put everything where you like it and organized the papers based on your system."

"…"

"Er, Robin? Are you alright?" Cordelia asked somewhat nervously. "You've gone quiet. I tried to follow your instructions as best as I could, but please, tell me if there's anything I missed so I can improve next time."

"Are you kidding me?!" Robin's sudden exclamation caught Cordelia off-guard and she stepped back in surprise. "Look at everything! Look! It's all so neat and organized and everything is in the right place and in such neatly organized piles! It's as if I did it all. Me! Myself! But is wasn't me. Do you know who it was?"

"…Me?"

"Yes, you! Wonderful, glorious, amazing, talented and attentive Cordelia, you!" Robin turned to the confused pegasus knight. "You listened to everything I said during orientation. Not only that, but you carried out all this stuff so well, so perfectly, that I'm feeling feelings of euphoria just looking at my neat tent of utmost neatness. That, and dizziness. But good dizziness."

"Um, well…" Cordelia blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I thank you for such high praise, Robin. But it was really nothing, I just–"

"Oh, it was more than just 'nothing.' In fact, it was more like 'something.' Something big, I might add! You have achieved a level of organization that makes me high on excitement. Do you know what kind of achievement that is? It is the greatest secretarial achievement of all time, is what it is! Here. Lemme give you the Robin congratulatory hug of utmost amazingness."

"Oh, I don't think that's really neces–"

But Cordelia was interrupted as Robin quickly closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly. If she was only blushing slightly before, Cordelia's face was now as red as her hair.

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "U-um, Robin? While I understand that you're happy with my work, can you…let me go now?"

"Give it a few more seconds," Robin said, unmoving. "Does my hugging make you uncomfortable? Would you rather I kiss you instead?"

"W-what?! Kiss?! I-I…No!" Cordelia stammered as her face increased in redness. "Robin, why would you even suggest that?!"

"Seeing your work on my office makes me indescribably happy. It makes me so happy that I cannot contain my happiness and have to express it in some way or another. These are just the most effective ways to do so."

"Robin, please!" Cordelia said nervously as tried to wiggle free. "What if someone saw us like this? What would they think?"

"Well, they would come in, they would see how clean my tent is and they would see me hugging you. Then, they would think 'wow, this is a really well-organized tent. It's like Robin did it himself. But since he's hugging Cordelia with a very happy expression, it could only mean that it was she who organized everything so efficiently. Wow, she's the greatest secretary in the world! I wish I had such a secretary.' Why? What else are they supposed to think?"

Cordelia remained silent. Robin didn't seem bothered by the sudden close personal contact and talking would probably not get him to release her anytime soon. And she supposed that people usually announced themselves or asked permission to enter Robin's tent. She could probably endure the embarrassment until he let go of her on his own volition. It wouldn't be too long now. Besides, it didn't feel unpleasant…

"Mmm, right. Well!" Robin finally released Cordelia from the hug and smiled. "I don't know about you, but I feel energized and invigorated. Let's go through all these neat, neat piles and get some work done!"

"Urm, yes. Well…" Cordelia straightened out her clothes and tried to regain her composure after the sudden display of affection on Robin's part. "Just as you asked, I've organized the recent documents in piles according to urgency, type and content. The ones on top of the piles are the ones that demand your immediate attention."

"Yes, I see. Thank you again, Cordelia. Your work is greatly appreciated. But enough about that. I'll rave about it some more after we're done here. Now, the first thing that needs looking over is…" Robin reached for the first document on the pile and frowned. "Inventory."

"Yes. It's quite urgent. I've taken all the inventory checks before and after our most recent battles and found, well, it's all there."

Robin sighed. "I know, I know. With all the fighting that we've been doing, our equipment's been breaking faster than we've been able to replace it. But I have a very good reason for not buying new stuff!"

"I know. I've looked over our budget and our recent purchases as well as the prices of all the local merchants that we've visited. They're all in this list here."

"Wow. You are just on fire today!"

Cordelia shrugged. "It's nothing. I just like to stay on top of things. Anyway, the merchants. The problem is that their prices for weapons go above our budget, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's exactly the problem. Have you seen what they charge for simple iron weapons? It's robbery and extortion, plain and simple! You'd think they'd charge less for the force defending them from the enemy, but nope! They're all thieves and crooks, the lot of them!"

"Robin, I understand your concerns, but our current arsenal of combat worthy weapons is diminishing after every battle. Soon enough, we'll have nothing to fight the enemy with. Is it not worth buying weapons at inflated prices and run a deficit for now? Our very survival does depend on it."

"I refuse to spend our hard-earned money on these outrageous prices! And running deficits is for the financially irresponsible, something that we are not. Those merchants are all in cahoots with each other and I refuse to play their game. We'll just have to shop around and find an alternative supplier or, you know, loot from our enemies. They have quality weapons on them…sometimes."

Cordelia sighed. "Robin, do you really think that's the best course of action? You're putting us in a very precarious situation here. I estimate that we only have a handful of weapons that we can use for the next battle. They're so few that we don't even have enough for all the Shepherds. As your friend and secretary, I highly advise against this course of action."

"Thank you for your advice, Cordelia. It's noted. But I have a feeling that something's going to come up. Something soon. Call it a hunch. And," Robin raised a hand as Cordelia looked about to protest. "I know that I shouldn't base our well-being on a hunch, and I'm not. I have a few plans here and there on how to get the most of our current weapons. In the meantime, we wait. Heh, who knows? Perhaps the gods will see it fit to send me a magical merchant who sells me goods at incredibly affordable prices."

"Did someone say 'affordable prices'?"

"GAH!" Robin jumped up in surprise. When he looked at his tent entrance, he saw a familiar face with that same damn smile. "You! Devil merchant!" he exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger.

"Hmph, rude!" pouted the merchant. "Our first time meeting and you're already calling me names. People usually wait until they see their bill before they do that. And I have a name, you know!"

"Oh, I know! You're Anna the silver tongued devil merchant from hell! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Wow, someone certainly is riled up," Anna said before she took in the scene and smiled mischievously. "Or is it because I've caught you two in a private moment? Should I come back at a more convenient time?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Wha–?! You've got it all wrong! Th-there's nothing going on here!" a very panicked sounding voice responded before Robin could say anything. And before he could do anything, Robin suddenly found himself on the hard ground. As he was lying there, he also saw a red-faced Cordelia holding her hands up in the air. Well, that explained things. It certainly explained why Robin didn't feel the ground when he jumped up in surprise at Anna's unannounced intrusion. Of course, then Cordelia dropped him and now his head hurt.

"Gods, I'm so sorry!" Cordelia apologized as she helped the tactician up. "I panicked there. It happened so suddenly that I didn't know what to do! We were alone, then Anna came in and–"

"It's fine. Haven't fallen on the ground in a while. I guess I was due for it eventually. Now," Robin grumbled and rubbed the back of his head. He then glared at the intruding merchant. "To what do I owe this…pleasure, Anna? Come to sweet talk me into buying more overpriced junk?"

"Who? Me?" Anna asked innocently. "I would never, ever scam a good friend. They would deserve a…most reasonable discount on all my wares!"

"Liar! Why just the other day you–" Robin was interrupted as Cordelia whispered something in his ear. "Oh. Right. Identical sisters and whatever. Hmph. Thanks, Cordelia."

Robin took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright. I apologize for my earlier outburst. It's just that one of your sisters was unscrupulous enough to take advantage of me and rob me blind in exchange for crap. But I suppose that isn't really your fault. So, what do you want?"

"No hard feelings. It's just business. Speaking of business," Anna approached the tactician and handed him a huge magazine. "Here."

Robin looked at the magazine quizzically. "What am I looking at?"

"This is the entire catalog of goods available for purchase from Anna &amp; Anna Co. Limited. Our family run business."

"Anna, I don't need to look through a magazine to know that your prices are stupidly high. I talked to your sisters, remember? There's no way I'm giving you a penny for anything."

"Ah, but I think you'll change your mind when you hear about your special discount!"

"You're giving me a discount?"

"You bet! And a very special one. One that's only available to our best customers!"

Robin looked at the merchant suspiciously. "Why?"

Anna smiled brightly (and what Robin assumed was her best saleswoman smile). "Because you are all very special friends of Anna &amp; Anna Co. Limited. Not only have you helped one of my sisters, you have also – until recently – spent sizable sums of gold buying goods from us. Furthermore, you've helped me out of a sticky situation recently. All that makes you very special people and eligible for the Friends of Anna Special People's Discount. It's a once in a lifetime offer! Grab it while you still can!"

Robin still didn't look convinced. "That seems awfully generous of you. What's the catch?"

"That's the beauty of it! There is no catch! None! This special, one of a kind discount is yours with no strings attached! You'll just have to sign some forms and then your discount will be effective in every Anna &amp; Anna store! And as an added bonus, I'll be accompanying you on your journey to ensure the safety of the goods, their timely delivery and customer satisfaction!"

"Wait, let me see if I heard that right. You want to accompany us as we trek through the country and war with the enemy?" Robin asked incredulously.

"It's the least I can do for all that you've done for me and my sisters. Besides, that handsome leader of yours already invited me to join your little party. I thought I'd just come to you with an offer to butter you up."

Robin turned to Cordelia. "This true?"

"It is," replied the pegasus knight. "It's actually one of the things that I wanted to talk to you about, but I thought the inventory should take priority."

"No, you're right. That issue is the number one priority. Or, it was. Now, however…" Robin turned to Anna. "So, you want to offer us a discount in exchange for your joining us and I assume exclusive rights to arm the Shepherds, right? What kind of discount we talking about here?"

"A very good observation and question!" Anna said cheerily. "The size of your discount as well as the suggested terms of its usage are exactly why I'm here. We can iron out these details while negotiating. Once that's done, we'll sign a contract and make it legally binding. Everybody wins!"

"Contract negotiation, huh? Okay," Robin cracked his knuckles and sat at his desk. He then turned to other occupant in the tent. "Cordelia, can we postpone our meeting today. Something suddenly came up and I have to talk business."

"I'm sorry Robin, but I can't do that."

"Thank you, I–what? Why not?"

"Robin, remember what happened the last time you were left alone with Anna?" Cordelia asked pointedly.

"Urgh, don't remind me," Robin grumbled. It was the time he lost half his months' wages on useless things including that overpriced chocolate pineapple. "It's an incident I'd much rather forget."

"Yes, well after said incident, you came and complained to me for what seemed like a few hours before I suggested that I sit in with you next time you talk business with an Anna. You then said that idea was the best thing you've heard all week and made me promise to carry it out no matter what you said."

"Oh. Huh. That sounds like something I'd do. Very well! Cordelia, you shall be my official number two and chair this meeting with me!" Robin then turned to address Anna. "I guess some introductions are in order. Cordelia, Anna. Anna, Cordelia. She's my secretary, advisor and quickly becoming many other things that I needed but didn't realize how much until she came along. Now then, Anna. Let's discuss the terms of your employment and supply, shall we?"

"Certainly!" Anna said as she sat down and shook Cordelia's hand. "Pleasure to officially meet you both. As for the contract, I have a bog-standard one right here with me. You can look over it and we can amend the terms as we go along."

Anna took out a big pile of papers out of her bag and placed it on Robin's desk.

"Well, there goes the rest of my evening…" muttered the tactician gloomily before mentally preparing himself and starting to look through what was presented to him. "And you just…carry these around with you?"

"A good merchant always comes prepared. You never know when you'll come across a long term business partner."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic," Robin said as he looked through the contract. Gods, it was huge! And the print was positively minuscule! Whoever wrote this definitely hated humans, that was for sure. The contract was filled with clauses, sub clauses, complicated legal and business terms, and other unhelpful tidbits. Robin could feel his brain slowly melting and his eyes crossing. "Um, right. Well, I'll just assume this is all in order and sign on the dotted line, yeah?"

"Excellent! That's exactly what I was hoping for! Now then, please go to page–"

"Not so fast!" Cordelia interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, somewhat surprised at her firm tone.

"Here," pointed the pegasus knight. "Page 214, line 55. It says that we are to buy products 'exclusively from Anna &amp; Anna and affiliates.' It says here that if we breach this condition or even negotiate with other merchants, you have the right to terminate this contract with immediate effect and increase the price of your goods by at least one hundred percent or more depending on the deal negotiated with the rival merchant. Now, I don't really think that's very fair, do you?"

"It's a simple break clause from the contract. You know, insurance so we don't lose our customers and all that?" Anna said innocently.

Cordelia frowned. "Insurance, yes. But I think it's unreasonable that you can charge so much if we even so much as glance at the goods of other merchants. Considering that you have a monopoly on some products, your price increases put us at a considerable disadvantage. This clause will have to change."

"Okay, okay," Anna said grudgingly. "But you gotta give me something! I need to protect my business from wandering clients. You understand, don't you?"

"Very well, how about this: we promise to buy exclusively from you. If we buy form other merchants, we'll pay you the difference upfront, plus interest after the war's over. How's that?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I…suppose that'll do. What's the interest rate?"

"Five percent."

"Twenty."

"Seven."

"Fifteen."

"Ten. Take it or leave it."

"…Deal."

As Anna was amending the document, Robin leaned in and whispered, "Wow, good catch!"

"Don't get excited just yet," Cordelia whispered back. "If my hunch is right, then this contract is going to be riddled with these little traps. We're probably going to be here for the whole night."

"Aw man! Can't we just take her word for it and assume the rest is good?"

"Do you want to throw away the army's money?"

"No…"

"Then we stay up and comb through every word in this contract until it becomes acceptable to us."

Robin groaned and looked back as Anna finished re-writing the clauses.

"Right, done. Are you ready to sign?" asked the merchant hopefully.

"Not quite," responded Cordelia. "Let's look over here. It says that your company shall be exempt from all taxes in Ylissean territory as long as this contract is in effect. I think that…"

The next several hours were a blur of negotiating proposals, counter-proposals, more complicated legal terms, intense (and sometimes heated) arguing, haggling and other things. Robin helped out as much as he could, whenever he could. He knew Ylissean law, or some of it, at least. Granted, he wasn't an aspiring legal professional like Maribelle, but Robin knew enough obscure legal holes to wrangle Anna into submission. Of course, Cordelia was the real star of the negotiations as she actually did comb through every word in the many, many, many paged contract and weeded out every trap, fine text, loophole and possible pitfall. It was very late at night when all parties decided that the final contract was satisfactory. But then, everyone was also exhausted and wanted sleep, so it was agreed that the official signing would happen at a later day. Thus, the difficult negotiations ended and everyone departed for their tents (except Robin, whose tent the negotiations took place).

After they bid Anna goodnight, Robin pulled Cordelia aside and thanked her again for everything she'd done thus far.

"For the hundredth time, Robin. You don't need to thank me so many times!" the pegasus knight laughed wearily. "You've made your gratitude abundantly clear."

"I just want to make my appreciation shown," Robin said, equally wearily. "Especially after this, long, long talk. You were a real help today, you know that?"

"Just doing my duty as your faithful secretary."

"Cordelia, you should get a raise. Seriously. I feel that the standard Shepherd salary just doesn't cut it for all the work you do."

"Thank you for your generous offer, Robin. But I'm happy with what I have. It's enough for all my purposes."

"I insist. I'll talk to Chrom about taking you on full time. When you're not fighting, of course. Because, Cordelia? The way you handled today's talks was, well…it was very, very, hot."

Cordelia was too tired to get embarrassed at what she assumed was another one of Robin's jokes. Instead, she chuckled softly, shook her head, and bid him goodnight.

Robin was about to lie down and get a good night's sleep after a long day of work when he heard a light rapping on his tent. Wearily, he got up, opened the flap and saw the same person that he spent the past several hours negotiating with.

"Anna? What are you doing here? It's late!" complained the tactician.

"Just a few things, I swear!" responded the merchant before looking in Robin's tent. "Is your friend here?"

"No. She went to bed. As should you."

"I will, I will. But first, let me make you an offer you can't refuse!"

"Can't it wait? I'm tiiiiiiired."

"No, it can't. Here," the merchant entered Robin's tent and put two items on his desk.

Robin looked at them and yawned. "What're those?"

"A taste of what's to come. I have come here and brought you two very special items that I think you might be interested in."

Robin yawned again. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, on the table here I have brought to you an Arcfire tome…"

Robin immediately perked up.

"And a Levin Sword."

"What's that?"

"A magic sword that channels your magic powers and calls down the wrath of the gods in the form of lighting. It has both the functionality of a sword and a thunder tome all in one! In slices, dices, stabs and shocks. Interested?"

Robin made a very poor attempt at a poker face.

"I thought so," Anna said smugly.

"Okay, how much?"

"I'm glad you asked! You'll have access to these weapons if you wish to purchase them in the future. As for these two, I can give them to you right here, right now, for the low, low, price of…" Anna proceeded to write a number on a spare piece of paper and presented it to Robin.

When he saw how much, the tactician frowned.

"...You do realize this is half our current overall military budget, right?"

"I know. But you just signed with the best supplier in the realm and should get the first shipments of weapons soon. Those are of the highest quality and should serve their purpose until you have more money to equip the rest of your troops. In the meanwhile, some of them will have to sit out while others fight with the best weaponry you can afford. More importantly, you can ride into battle and decimate you enemies with fire and lightning, with both tome and sword in hand. Doesn't that just sound..." Anna came close and whispered in Robin's ear seductively. "Delicious?"

Yet again, Robin found himself in a conundrum. What would he do? Would be blow half the money they had on two toys for himself? Or would he be prudent and save to buy arms for everyone? What to do, what to do…

\- One big decision later -

"BWARGH!"

Chrom grunted as he blocked the Risen's axe with Falchion. With great effort, he managed to push it away and swiftly cleaved it in two.

"Th-there seems to be more of them than usual!" the prince breathed. "Where did they all come from?"

"'Tis a question to ponder another day!" replied Frederick. "Be ready my lord, more enemies approach!"

Chrom nodded and took a fighting stance as he faced about five approaching Risen. This wasn't looking too good. He and Frederick where a formidable team, sure, but they have been fighting for a while and exhaustion was starting to take its toll. Something would need to happen soon, otherwise the Risen might just overwhelm them…

Just then, Robin emerged out of nowhere and jumped in between Chrom and the approaching Risen. He stuck out his hand and shouted an incantation.

A jet of flame immediately shot out of Robin's hand and incinerated the Risen in front of him.

Chrom's eyes widened at the intensity of the fire. He wasn't aware that they had such powerful tomes in their possession.

"Robin?!"

The tactician turned and smiled. "Hey Chrom! You okay?"

"Just peachy," deadpanned the prince. "How'd you do that? Where did you get that tome from?"

"Oh, this little thing? Funny story. I'll tell you later. Excuse me," Robin said as he turned to face more Risen. He then unsheathed a very interesting looking sword.

"Robin?"

"As you know," the tactician responded while he was concentrating. "I can only use my tomes so many times until they expire…which is why I brought my Levin Sword!"

Robin shouted something before turning his sword in the direction of the Risen. Immediately, several bolts of lightning rained down from the skies and struck each Risen. As Robin flicked his wrist, the lightning bolts jumped from one Risen to another, "chaining" and electrocuting them. All the while, Robin was standing and "conducting" the lighting with his sword like a maestro at an opera. Eventually, there was nothing left of the Risen but ash.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU UNDEAD FOOLS! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO WOULD FACE ROBIN, GOD OF FIRE AND THUNDER! TREMBLE BEFORE ME AND DESPAIR!"

Chrom and Frederick could only watch as Robin shouted to no one in particular and laughed manically. Then, as soon as he started, Robin stopped, sheathed his sword, turned to his friends and smiled. "So, good battle today, huh?"

Neither of them could say anything as Anna chose than moment to run up to the tactician.

"Hey, champ!" the merchant said cheerily. "I saw your performance from over there. I take it you took your new toys for a spin, eh? Satisfied with what you got?"

"So very satisfied," Robin said with a contented sigh. "The tome burns things as well as one can possibly burn things and the sword works like a charm. It's positively…electrical."

Robin laughed at his pun. Anna did too, although it seemed much more forced.

"Wonderful! Another happy customer. I assume you're happy enough with your products to sign the contract from yesterday?"

"You bet. Just give me a pen and we're all set to go."

"Excellent! I just so happen to have to the contract and pen on me here. So," Anna presented them both to Robin. "Just sign along the dotted line and we're officially in business."

"Not so fast!"

A new voice entered the conversation followed by a flap of wings. Everyone looked to see Cordelia dismounting her pegasus and approaching them.

"Darn it, not her…" Anna muttered under her breath.

"Cordelia? What's wrong? Why're you here?" asked Robin.

"I'm here to make sure that you're signing exactly what we agreed upon yesterday," replied the pegasus knight as she took the contract and eyed it carefully.

"Oh, come now! It definitely is the contract from yesterday!" insisted Robin. "We discussed it for hours, what could possibly have changed from then and–"

"The tax percentage is wrong."

"What?"

"Here," Cordelia pointed. "It says Anna &amp; Anna receives an eighty percent tax break in Ylissean territory. We agreed on thirty percent."

Robin and Cordelia looked at Anna suspiciously.

"I-it's just simply a typo, honest mistake! The three and the eight look so similar that you can easily mistake them, ha ha ha…"

Cordelia frowned and pointed to a new page. "Here. It says the prices of goods will only be discounted if we spend more than the given amount. Yesterday, we agreed that our discount would be universal, regardless of how much we spend or what we buy."

"Oops, I simply forgot to amend that part of the document. It was late and we were all tired. It's an honest mistake!" Anna laughed nervously.

Cordelia sighed. "Robin, it looks like we'll need to look over this whole thing again to see what other 'honest mistakes' this little weasel forgot to fix."

"That won't be necessary."

The pegasus knight looked to the tactician in surprise. "Robin?"

"I said we won't need to do that. We spent a whole bunch of time looking over it yesterday. I think once is enough, don't you?"

"But, Robin..!"

"That's a very sensible course of action!" Anna said approvingly. "We don't want to waste more time on this. Let's just sign and be done with it all, yeah?"

"Of course," Robin smiled unsettlingly. "Because I trust you, Anna. I _trust_ that you will be giving me the contract that we've negotiated yesterday. Free of any errors."

"Naturally! Now, just sign riiight here…"

"Because," Robin continued. "If there were any errors that you didn't fix, then we wouldn't be able to fight this war properly. And that would lead to some very desperate situations for us. And desperate situations lead to desperate solutions. Isn't that right?"

"Okay…" Anna was starting to get disturbed. It sounded like Robin was issuing a threat underneath that eerily calm and smiling exterior.

"For example, if we run out of arms because of some faulty contract work on _somebody's _part, then we would need…creative ways of procuring weapons and armor to fight out battles. Hell, we might even need to _nationalize_ some companies in Ylisse and confiscate their goods in the name of the war."

Anna gasped in horror. "N-n-n-nationalize? That's the token forbidden word that every businesswoman dreads and hopes to never, ever, ever hear! It's the last resort of business hating, socialist tyrants! You can't! You wouldn't dare! You don't have the power!"

Robin continued smiling that unsettling smile of his.

"I can. I would dare and I _do_ have the power. But, that's a very drastic last resort that only hypothetically would happen if we find ourselves in a very bad position. And as our official supplier, it's your duty to supply us and ensure we don't find ourselves in a very bad position. Riiiight?"

Anna gulped. "Th-that's right."

"So, let me ask you again: this is the contract that we negotiated yesterday, correct? With no little 'honest' mistakes hiding between the lines?"

"Err, well… The copy you're holding may…contain some minor errors. This..." Anna fidgeted nervously before sighing in resignation and pulling another copy from her coat and handing it to Robin. "This is probably the right copy."

"You had our copy with you the whole time and yet still tried to cheat us?!" Cordelia asked indignantly.

Anna shrugged and smiled her trademark smile. "Hey, a girl's gotta make a living."

"That's true," said Robin. "And in that vein, you should know that, due to some unforeseen circumstances, Anna &amp; Anna now offer us a discount of fifty percent on all their products."

"Fifty percent!?" cried Anna. "That's not what we agreed on!"

"Yes, well we agreed on very specific terms yesterday; terms that you have tried to change today. I think it's only fair that you compensate us for this little trick, don't you?" asked Robin, before ominously adding, "Otherwise, we'll have to claim damages, take you to court and confiscate some of your goods as collateral. Do we want that?"

"…So fifty-fifty it is."

"I'm glad you think so too!" Robin smiled broadly and signed on the dotted line before handing the contract back to Anna and shaking her hand. "Congratulations! You're now the sole and official supplier of the Shepherds. We look forward to doing business with you in the future!"

"Yeah…the future," Anna said less enthusiastically before muttering to herself. "I really hope this ends up being worth it..."

With Anna gone to get their first batch of new gear, Robin turned to Cordelia and gave a genuine, non-predatory smile. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

"Wow, Robin. That was some smooth negotiating back there. I didn't think you had it in you!" Cordelia said approvingly.

"Something I remembered from Sumia's book club. _A Simpleton's Guide to Business Negotiations _the book was called. The theme of the month was self-help. Payed off like a charm, I'd say!"

"I'd say so too. Now that all that's settled, I think I'll go back and check up on our supplies and update our inventory. I'll have a full report to you by the end of the day."

"Thanks, Cordelia. Much appreciated."

After having waved goodbye to the pegasus knight and watching her fly away, Robin turned to his best friend and best friend's guardian who watched the conversation in silence.

"What?"

Chrom was first to speak. "What was that all about?"

"That? Business," Robin said simply. "You'll be glad to know that I've secured us a reliable provider of weapons and armor for a very reasonable price. The downside is that some of you will have to go without weapons for a while."

"What?"

"Not you, Chrom! Your weapon doesn't break. Lucky dastrard, you. And you too, Frederick," Robin said as he addressed the knight. "You're too valuable not to fight."

"Anything to help the haildom," Frederick said gruffly. "And I think you would be interested to note that during the day's fighting, we came across a small cache of weapons probably belonging to a band of thieves. Here."

Frederick tossed a spear. Robin caught and inspected it. "Hm, steel. Not bad. Good quality and not too worn. Great job, Frederick! We can definitely use this. You say it was a small cache?"

"Yes, a few spears, swords and an axe."

"I love it when things look up."

And things were definitely looking up. New weapons, new supplier (with a good reputation, quality wise) new hyper-competent secretary, new fire tome and new sword of awesome. Now, they would get top-of-the-line weapons and hopefully could put the days of using crappy bronze weapons behind them. The only thing that was left to do was decide who would fight and who would get the bench until the next payday and arms deliveries arrived. But that wasn't so bad. Besides, Robin could probably pick up the slack. From what little use he got out of them today, he already loved his new sword and tome. Armed with such weapons, he would shock/burn/hack anyone and anything that stood before him. And have fun, too! He would have to come up with a new name for the next level of tactics made available to him by his weapons. Something like…Shock and Awesome. Yeah.


	18. Gregor

_Hello once again! I thank you for all the comments, favs and follows. Man, you guys gave me some great feedback. Yeah, I probably can't handle a giant harem fic here anyway. A project for another day, I guess. My heart wants to do so many things but my head tells me to stick to whatever plan I had before. I'm so conflicted! While I try to figure some things out, have some Gregor._

_Also, a thank you to __mileyzfan123 for beta-ing. Much appreciated. _

* * *

Law. Order. Law and order. Those were two things that Robin put a lot of emphasis on (and not just the crime drama series of books that he and Sumia were reading). He liked to have law and order in his everyday life. Laws brought regulation and control. They were rules designed to improve the functioning of societies by telling people what they should and should not do. They were meant to instill a sense of right and wrong and enable those who were wronged to address their grievances through the relevant legal channels. When applied correctly, laws brought stability, certainty, and order. Order was paramount, as high in importance as law. Order was the opposite of chaos and disorder. Chaos and disorder were things that Robin absolutely despised. In his everyday life, Robin tried to live as a law abiding and orderly citizen. This extended to his work life. In order to avoid having a mess in his workspace, Robin came up with a system in which everything had a place where it should be and rigid rules concerning the sequence in which he should deal with the constant stream of reports that flooded his tent on a daily basis. This system was complicated, but it was fast, efficient and accurate. It also kept his tent in pristine condition. That was very important.

Outside his workstation, Robin also liked to have laws and rules to keep things together. That's why he came up with the whole idea of a contract for all new non-Shepherds. It outlined their duties, responsibilities, terms, conditions and penalties. It was always good to have things in writing. Hard evidence made wiggling out of your commitments harder (another thing Robin learned during self-help week at the book club). Having an order to life was good. Official procedures were good. They gave structure and straightforwardness.

Of course, despite Robin's obsessive need to keep things nice, neat, and orderly, he couldn't always have his way. He tried his best to keep track and categorize everything that happened and the new people that were recruited. But with all his efforts, there was always _someone_ who thought it would be a good idea to do things his way. Ordinarily, that wouldn't be much of a problem because they would have no authority on important matters. But this was not an ordinary situation and not an ordinary someone. This someone just happened to be his best friend. His best friend who was also the leader of the Shepherds. As such, he had a lot of authority within their little group. And that meant that he could do things his way and get away with it. His way being a way that wasn't Robin's way. And Chrom's way drove Robin nuts in how impulsive and unstructured it was. But that was okay! Because all Robin had to do was drill into Chrom's head the proper procedures of doing things and hiring people…as long and often as was necessary.

"…And that concludes my two and a half hour lecture on the proper procedures in the situations discussed earlier. Now class," Robin turned. "Any questions?"

The 'class' (consisting solely of Chrom) sighed in relief. "Gods, I felt like time ground to a halt and my life was slowly draining from me. I-I saw a light and my parents, smiling at me…"

"Chrom? Hey, Chrom!"

"Huh? What?" Robin's voice seemed to break the prince out of whatever trance he found himself in. "Robin? Why are you here? What happened?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here because this is my tent. And I _was_ giving you another, more thorough lecture on the proper procedures for hiring new Shepherds, among other things."

"Oh…right. Gods. I was hoping that was a bad dream or something…"

"You _were_ paying attention, right?" Robin asked suspiciously. "I'd hate it if the lecture went in one ear and out the other. That would mean that I'd have to start all over again. In more detail."

"What? No! No no no no! You don't have to do that!" Chrom said quickly. "I definitely paid attention during that entire whole session. Yep! I'm a changed man, Robin. All about the rules and procedures…and stuff. So please, no more lectures. Okay?"

"I really should give you a test to really make sure the lessons stuck…"

_Gods no please spare me merciful Naga! _Chrom didn't think he ever prayed for anything so hard before.

"Buuuut, I suppose I can trust you since you're my best friend and all."

Chrom sagged in relief. "Oh thank Naga…"

"Don't look too relieved, I do this for your own good you know."

"And here I thought it was because you liked the sound of your own voice."

"My voice _is_ pretty great. But that's not why I lecture you for hours on end, Chrom. I do it because I care. And it's my job. It's my job to care. Proper procedures are very important to the functioning of anything."

"Right…" Chrom rolled his eyes. "You know, for encouraging everyone to be friendly and informal with each other, you sure are a sticker for rules."

"Well, yeah. On an everyday basis, communication between friends and colleagues should be nice and informal. It encourages friendliness and familiarity. BUT! It's a totally different matter when it comes to written documents. For written documents, everything must be recorded, copies made and done by the book. Exactly by the book!"

Chrom stepped back at Robin's sudden outburst. "Ooookay, I see you're very passionate about that. Care to tell me why?"

"Because written documents are the only things available to you when bad things happen. Like crooks. You make a verbal deal with them and when it comes down to it, they say the agreement wasn't worth jack because there was no evidence. It might as well not have existed!"

"Uh…"

"Or you could take the shortcut and skip a few steps to hire someone," continued the tactician. "And then the courts come after you because of a few technicalities and because you didn't follow 'proper, official' procedures. Then your jealous, corrupt colleagues who have connections in high places undo everything you've ever done and you're left with nothing! All because you didn't file the correct paperwork and follow the necessary procedures to the letter!"

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"How do you come up with such…colorful scenarios?"

"…It was criminal legal drama week at the book club."

"Ah," Chrom smiled and nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Hey! Just because those stories where fiction that may or may not have been inspired by true events doesn't mean you should just dismiss the lessons that you can take away!" Robin warned somewhat hysterically. "If you know even half the things these crooks pulled and got away with, you'd be thanking me for my clearly justified precautions. And the worst part is that the shady crap they pull is legal! Borderline, but still legal!"

"Well, you always have our well-being at heart. It's the thought that matters?"

"You may laugh now, but when crooks try to come after your holdings/business/savings or whatever, everything will be contractually airtight. Then you'll thank me for all my diligent work. Oh, by the way, I need a favor. What're you doing tomorrow evening?"

"Why? Are you going to lecture me again?"

"No."

"Then I'm free as a bird. What's up?"

"Okay, Chrom? I need to ask you as a friend to do something very, very important for me. A task that I can only trust you with."

"Of course. Anything. Just name it."

"I need you…"

"Yes?"

"To accompany me to my weekly book club meeting."

Chrom blinked. "You're…joking, right?"

"Not in the slightest," Robin said seriously. "This is a serious and very important thing that I need you to do for me. It is of the utmost importance. You'll be there, right?"

"Robin, come on! What can possibly be so important that you need to drag me to your book club?"

"It is something that threatens the very existence of me! And I need _you_ to help me stop it."

"Can't you get someone else to stand in for me?"

"You don't think I've tried? I've asked every male Shepherd around and none of them qualify! Frederick is too busy being the tough taskmaster and doing whatever around camp, Virion would probably only contribute to the problem, Vaike isn't into the books, Stahl's more interested in the snacks, Gaius only the desserts and Lon'qu barely keeps it together with Lissa. I don't think I can get him in a room with two women long enough to actually read and discuss books before he up and bolts. So that just leaves you!"

"Wait…I was your last resort? I thought you said this was a task that you could only trust me with."

"Chrom, you're our leader and have other duties around camp. I didn't want to ask you because you'd think this was super trivial and have better things to do with your time. But since there aren't any options, here I am."

Chrom sighed. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Now, before I agree to anything, what is this problem of yours and why do you need a male Shepherd with you?"

"Well, you see. When Sumia and I started our little book club, we decided that it would be a democratically run institution. Meaning that each member got to voice what materials we would be reading, the theme and topic of discussion. When it was just us two, that system worked flawlessly. We would put forward suggestions and alternate each week."

"Sounds good so far. What changed?"

"We added Cordelia, and then everything changed…" Robin shook his head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. She was my very able secretary and Sumia's friend. Sounds like a perfect addition to the club, right? Ha ha, WRONG! Because when Cordelia came, she ruined everything! Our perfect democratic system of topic choosing was ruined forever! Now, we have three members. You know what that means?"

"Well-"

"It means we have an odd number of members. One more than two. Three. And three is the opposite of an even number. That means that someone will be outnumbered in the voting process. And since Sumia and Cordelia's tastes are more alike than any of mine, they dominated the voting process and practically dictated what we would be reading. Do you know what that means?"

"You…don't get to choose what to read?" Chrom ventured.

"That's right!" exclaimed Robin as he began pacing. "Before, I at least got what I wanted to read every other week. At worst, Sumia and I made compromises. Now, I've got nothing. Nothing! And you know what they got! Everything! And the result of that is romance week."

"Is that really so bad? Didn't you say you guys had criminal legal drama week recently?"

"That was three weeks ago. And after that was a straight three weeks of romance week. A continuous time of reading various lovey dovey love novels of varying levels of trashiness. And after such a prolonged period of exposure to crappy romance novels, I'm starting to…to…" Robin shuddered. "Care."

"To care about what?"

"To care about…things and…feelings. To care about certain characters and their relationships with each other. To care if Eliza Benedict will marry the rich yet aloof noble gentleman Mr. Darsee and whether her good natured sister Joan will make her feelings known to Darsee's more extroverted friend Mr. Brimley and-ARGH! You see? You see?! It's already happening! I'm caring about characters and feelings and romantic relationships!" Robin cried out in panic as he grabbed Chrom by the collar and started violently shaking him. "Help me, Chrom! Before it's too late!"

"Robin! Get a hold of yourself!" Chrom cried and slapped his friend across the face.

That seemed to do the trick as Robin took a few breaths and calmed down. "Thanks, Chrom. I needed that."

"No problem," replied the prince as he fixed his shirt. "Now, if it means that much to you, I'll attend your book club meetings and vote in your favor."

Robin sighed in relief. "Gods, Chrom. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"But, why can't you just tell Sumia and Cordelia how you feel? I'm sure they'll understand."

"Oh no. I'm not going to be the one who destroys the sanctity of our democratic system because I don't like what we're reading. How selfish would that be?"

"Not very. Come on, they're your friends. If you would just tell them how you feel-"

"Absolutely not. We have a good thing going here and I'm not going to ruin it by, you know, telling the truth."

"Uh…huh. Alright then, let me ask you something else. Why are you so worried about getting invested in the characters in the novels you read?"

"Because that leads to caring about their relationships and who they end up with and love and many emotions on my part. Being a tactician, those are very dangerous things for me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a tactician; I don't get complicated feelings and emotions! My job is to analyze battle scenarios and make sure we win and everyone on our side comes out alive, not to daydream about the fictional romantic lives of fictional characters. That's the beginning of a very dangerous slope."

"I'm really not seeing how."

"It's simple. Once I open the floodgates of caring about the relationships of fictional characters in novels, where does it end? Next thing you know, all that saturation in cheesy romance novels will affect me in real life and I'll start caring about the real relationships of real people. That means all of you! And at that point, my novel life will start negatively interfering with my professional life."

"How?"

"Because there'll be a conflict between what I know I must do, and what I think is romantically best. For example: you usually work best when fighting with either myself or Frederick. But alternate romance novel me might think, 'Chrom is the prince. He's also single. You know what the stereotypical romance novel pairing is for the single prince? The pegasus knight. Hm, which one of our two candidates do I think would look cute alongside our prince?' Now, tell me what was wrong with that scenario."

"Well, I-"

"I'll tell you what. Firstly, alternate romance novel me noted that you're single. And you're the prince. You're the single prince. That's the most popular character that the heroines hooked up with in the books that I have read. Now, real world me wouldn't really care about any of those things. Because why would I? To me, you're simply my best warrior friend Chrom. That's it. Period. Secondly, the first thing alternate romance novel me thought of was who would look 'cute' alongside you as a partner in the romantic sense. Again, why the hell would I care about that? The only time I think about who would look good together is in battle. And looking good only in a combat sense, which the other me did not take into account at all. What the other me did was put his preferences and romantic clichés over tactical sense. And you know what that leads to? Everyone being dead because they weren't fighting with their most fitting battle partner, that's what!" Robin took a deep breath. "Now, I hope you understand the severity of the situation."

"That's…quite the logic chain. You sure have given this lots of thought, haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes I have. You see, the very survival of the Shepherds is at stake! I'm glad you decided to step in and save us all. If I spent any more time submerged in romance novels, I think I would go crazy. It's like indoctrination, except with romance novels instead of ideological lectures."

Chrom chuckled. "When you paint such a grim picture, how can I not help you out?"

"Good. Great. I'll tell you when our next meeting is later on. Just remember to back me up no matter what I say, alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright. Now let's change the subject before we start talking about one true love and how there's one special person in the world for everyone or something."

"Do you not believe that?" Chrom asked curiously.

"No. Why? Do you?"

"Well, yes, actually. I find it gives you hope that you can find someone special and that they exist. It's better than believing that there's no one and you may die alone."

"Really? You believe in that whole soulmate stuff? Really? You?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is it really that surprising?"

"It is, actually. So you believe that there is a special someone for everyone and that when you two meet, you'll feel the spark of love and instinctively know that she's the one for you?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it so dramatically, but yes. I do."

Robin remained quiet before a smile spread across his face. "Why Chrom, I didn't know you were such a romantic!"

"It's actually my deepest, darkest secret," joked Chrom. "Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me. Just, you know, warn me when you meet your significant other. I need to prepare before you do something impulsive like, I don't know, marrying her immediately after your first meeting or something."

"Robin, at least give me _some_ credit. I may be a romantic, but I'm not crazy."

"Right, right. That's my area of expertise!" laughed Robin. "Anyway, I'd love to continue chatting but I'm sure you have things to do, as do I."

"Indeed. It's always nice talking with you, Robin. Just tell me when and where you guys are meeting and I'll be there to support you."

"Will do. And remember everything you've learned today. I hope this is the last time I'll have to lecture you on proper procedures."

"Oh, that. Right. Of course. After today, I'll be sure to do everything you told me to do. By the books and everything. After today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do and stuff. Bye!"

Before Robin could say anything, Chrom quickly made his way out of his tent. The tactician furrowed his brows. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to get away from me. Oh well, whatever. Duty calls."

But before he could get anything done, someone barged into his tent.

"Robin, there you are! How's my favorite customer doing?"

"Anna," Robin replied curtly. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Bah. A good merchant knows that the key to any sale is to catch her customer by surprise."

"You might say the same thing about predators and prey."

"Same thing. I mean…what?"

Robin sighed. It was way too early to be dealing with this. "What do you want, Anna?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have a product with me that I think you'll be very interested in."

"Really? Well before you go off and try to sell me anything, we'll have to wait until my secretary arrives. She usually deals with face-to-face business transactions."

Anna shook her head. "No can do, Robin."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a time limited offer for you. That, and your secretary is otherwise preoccupied."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I sent her away."

"You what?"

Anna smiled innocently. "What can I say? A merchant always comes prepared and removes all obstacles to clinch the sale."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "That's _exactly_ what a predator would say."

"Oh yeah? Would a predator also come offering…" Anna reached down and took something out of her bag. "THIS?"

"What am I looking at?"

"This," Anna put down a set of rectangular boxes on Robin's desk. "Is the complete collection of the _Risk/Reward_ strategy series of board games."

"Oh?" Robin leaned in and looked in interest. "Tell me more."

"I knew you'd be interested. Well, _Risk/Reward_ is a series of board games that are notorious for their sheer number of rules, complexities and duration of matches. However, if you get past all that, there's a deep level of depth and strategy. Although it isn't for everyone, I figured that a tactician such as yourself would appreciate the finer details required to play the game."

"Well, this is definitely right up my alley. And look at the details on the board and the figurines."

"Well spotted! This compilation especially has been lovingly crafted by some of the most talented artisans to portray characters and classes with loving detail. Look, you can see every scale on the wyverns, the pegasi all have detailed feathers and the craftsmanship on the armor of the knights is simply top quality."

"Indeed."

"And this entire collection is themed on different worlds and legends! Here, you have the Tellius board, and the Elibe board, Jugdral, Magvel and many more!"

"What's the difference?"

"Besides unique units? Terrain and all associated bonuses and factions."

"Woah, there are terrain bonuses and different factions? Factions that all play differently?"

"That, and much, much more! I told you, this series has layers upon layers of strategic depth."

"Well…" Robin was clearly interested. Despite this probably being all part of her saleswoman pitch, everything Anna said was true. The map was very detailed, the figures were lovingly made and the whole game looked like one big tactical simulation all on one board. The thought of setting it all up and playing did make Robin feel giddy inside. But before that, there was one unpleasant detail to deal with. "Alright, you got me. Anna, how much?"

The merchant smiled brightly. "Usually, something like this would cost you a pretty penny. But, since you're turning out to be my best customer, I think I'll give you a discount. This whole series is yours for…" Anna wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Robin. "This much."

"R-really?!" Robin asked incredulously. "Wow! That's actually reasonable and something I can feel not guilty about. And here I thought you would charge me some stupidly high amount."

"Hey, I may be a merchant, but I'm not unreasonable."

"Thankfully not. Here," Robin took out his pouch of gold and handed Anna a handful of coins. "Thanks again, Anna. This should keep me busy and improve my tactical skills. All for a very reasonable price."

"All in a day's work," Anna took the coins and put them in her pouch. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah. What are the rules for these games? Is there a rule book or something?"

"I'm glad you asked! There is a rule book detailing every bit of info you'll ever need about the _Risk/Reward_ games. And that book is…urgh…!" Anna reached down and barely managed to drop a big and heavy looking book on Robin's desk. "Whew! Well, there it is!"

Robin stared. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. That's it. The official updated rule book of the _Risk/Reward _series."

"How many rules are there?! This book is bigger than most encyclopedias!"

"I told you, this game is complicated. Almost ridiculously so."

"Oh boy…" Robin sighed. "This is some beefy rule book. How much?"

"I'm glad you asked! For you, I'll sell the book for…" Anna wrote down another number. "This much."

"ARGH!" Robin felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "What the hell, Anna?! This costs three times as much as the entire collection!"

"Well hey, did you see the size of that thing? Besides, it comes with a bunch of lovingly drawn illustrations and stuff. Surely that's worth the extra coin?"

"It's absolutely _not_ worth the extra coin!" cried Robin. "How can you even think of charging this much?! I thought we were friends!"

"We are. But a girl has to make a living."

"Anna, we've been buying in bulk directly and solely from you. You could make three livings with the money we've spent."

"And it's all very appreciated! However, this is the only rule book in stock and I have to price it accordingly."

"Gods. Didn't we have a discount on this stuff?"

"Sorry hon, but your discount only covers war related goods. This is strictly leisure."

"What? That can't be right. Let me see our contract."

"Sure thing," Anna reached into her pocket and took out the aforementioned contract. "See for yourself."

And sure enough, there it was. In the title, it said that this was a contract covering any and all war related goods. War. Related. It was even in big, bold letters.

"Well…At least our equipment is reasonably priced…" Robin mumbled to try and make himself feel better.

"It sure is. And taking quite a bit out of my potential profits. But I'm willing to look past that and still come to you advertising things I think you may find interesting. Like this game, for example."

"…"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Anna came around and put a comforting arm around the tactician's shoulder. "I see how much you want it. I know you want it. And you already got the entire collection! Why not spend a few more coins and be the best tactician that you can be?"

"Anna, this is way more than 'a few coins' on a stupid rule book."

"But just think about how much you'll improve your tactical prowess. This series is the game that all tacticians play. All of them. Even the terrible ones. That's how they improve."

Robin was probably the worst customer in the world. Or the best, depending on perspective. And that was because, no matter how much he knew that Anna pitching and exaggerating her products, he still fell for whatever she was selling him. It helped that her products were at least high quality and relevant to Robin's interests. What didn't help was that Robin had a very poor poker face and was thus easier to read than an open book. That's exactly why Robin always had Cordelia at his side when dealing with the sneaky merchant. Cordelia negotiated hard and kept his wants in check. But when she wasn't present, his dealings with Anna always ended one way.

Robin decided to stop delaying the inevitable and get it over with quickly. He slowly and painfully reached for his coin pouch. "Argh! Giving…all my money at once…too…painful. Here. Take it. Take it now before I keel over!"

"Happy to oblige!" Anna quickly took Robin's gold. "A pleasure doing business with you, Robin. May our fruitful relationship continue for years to come!" she called as she waltzed out of his tent.

Robin just grumbled. That damn merchant was definitely going to drive him into an early grave with all the money she continuously managed to squeeze out of him. And despite his best efforts, she kept on doing it! That's it. Robin resolved to have Cordelia keep an eye on the merchant at all times. And Anna made her way to his tent, Cordelia will have to beat her there. It's the only way to keep himself from constantly spending his monthly wages on her stuff. Well, at least the not awesome stuff. And the Arcfire tome and Levin Sword combo definitely qualified as awesome stuff. No regrets there. They were worth every gold piece.

Robin sighed. No use fretting over spent gold now. Now, he was the proud owner of the entire themed _Risk/Reward_ series and their stupid rule book. And he supposed the series _was_ only for the strategically minded. It said so right on the boxes. That had to make it true, right?

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone in tent?"

"Yes, someone is in tent. Come in if you must."

When Robin looked up to see who it was, he saw an older man in some interesting getup enter his tent.

The man looked around before remarking, "Oy, tent is nothing like what Gregor expected. Is so neat and tidy! Even piles of paper look like they make neat rows. Is impressive."

"Uh, thanks? Gotta say, that's a very strange observation to be making to someone who you've never seen before."

"Oh, Gregor is sorry! Is just that Gregor has seen so many workplaces during his long life. All were big mess. Is nice to see how clean tent is. Is good sign of future employer that area where he work is so neat."

"Oh, well. Thanks again. I-" Robin paused. "Wait, 'future employer'? Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Gregor is being sorry twice now! Where are manners?" The man who was probably named Gregor cleared his throat. "Hello dear employer of prospectiveness! Gregor here is name and mercenary work is game. Game Gregor is very good at."

"Riiight…So you're Gregor. Your occupation is a mercenary."

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing you're here because you're looking for work and we happen to be the best fighting force around, yes?"

"Is all sounding correct to Gregor."

"Well, as much as I'd love to hire…a complete stranger who just happens to come into my tent out of nowhere and who fights for the highest bidder, I'm afraid that the Shepherds don't currently have any openings for foreign contract fighters."

"Oy, is not what Gregor has heard."

"Oh? Pray tell, what has Gregor heard?"

"Gregor heard that Shepherds are needing all the help in fighting Plegian army. Gregor also heard that he is being hired by leader of Shepherds."

"Hired by the leader…? Oh for the love of-!" Robin took a deep breath to calm himself. "Gregor, is there any way that this guy was some sort of bandit pretending to be our leader?"

"Gregor hope not. Leader was very authoritative looking. Had blue hair and fancy sword at hip and cape that bellows in wind all heroic like."

"I was afraid of that…" Robin groaned. "So, he just…hired you just like that?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't ask how much you cost? What are your skills or strengths? Anything at all?"

"No. He probably see how honest and talented Gregor is and thinking Gregor would make good addition to army."

"Of course he did. Because _any_ wandering mercenary is totally trustworthy! Why even bother checking them? He's probably legit. Better just take him on and let Robin handle everything else, as usual!" Robin grumbled to himself before clearing his throat. "Okay, fine. Looks like you're already hired. Of course, I can totally reverse this decision, but I can at least look at your case. I'm guessing you're also here to get directions from the resident tactician, correct?"

"Is correct. Gregor also told that paperwork is involved in recruitment process?"

"Yes, but more on that later. For now, I need to know more about you, your skills and what you're capable of. You said you're a merc, right? That means you probably saw a bunch of action. And I assume you've been in action for a while."

"Is all true. Gregor is best mercenary in business. Is as good as they come" Gregor said proudly. "And Gregor has been in business for long time. Has seen action in many places, killed many people and undertook many dangerous jobs. Gregor has wealth of experience and skill to offer Shepherds though many years of mercenary jobs doing."

"Hmm, I guess those are some very convincing arguments…" Robin looked down at his roster. "And I suppose we could use a mercenary. Besides Chrom and myself, the only other sword wielding foot soldier we have is Lon'qu. And he makes me scared. Scared because he has almost nothing to defend himself with. He dodges like a pro, sure. But I'm afraid that he'll get killed real bad if one of the many hits directed at him actually hits. I guess we have Gaius too, but he's more into sneaking than fighting. Sneaking is the opposite of fighting so Gaius is out. Looking at you, that shouldn't be a problem. You can take hits before keeling over, right?"

"Oh ho! Very right!" Gregor said jovially. "Gregor may be good mercenary, but Gregor not get that way without taking hits during long career. But Robin need not be afraid for Gregor's sake. Gregor big and hardy man with endurance, stamina and shield. Gregor can take much punishment before Gregor fall over like big sack of potatoes."

"Good, good. This is all very good. Having another swordsman on our team. And I suppose you can teach our younger members some stuff about how not to die."

"Indeedings! Gregor is master of teachings and passing hard earned wisdom to younger students. Will be good for overall army, yes?"

"Yes, anything to improve our survivability. Now, as a mercenary, you've probably worked for a bunch of people. I don't suppose you have any references with you?"

"Gregor always carries references to show how reliable he is. Gregor is giving them for you to see for yourself."

Robin stared with his mouth agape.

"What is problem?" Gregor asked, holding quite a sizable pile of papers. "Did Robin change mind about seeing praise for Gregor's work?"

"What? No. I'm just surprised you actually have references. On you. Like, available right now. I usually get confused looks or have to send letters to the capital for actual references."

"See? Is another sign of Gregor's reliability! Gregor carries his references on him in case new employers want proof of Gregor's abilities. Is good, no?"

"Is very good," Robin said approvingly as he took Gregor's papers. Their crumpled condition made them hard to make out. "Now, your references are all from…_Mercs R Us _and…_Merc Advisor_?"

"Is two biggest private companies for private contractors like Gregor. Very reliable. Many people go there and look for best mercenaries. All reviews of Gregor are from real people Gregor has done work for."

"Huh. This is news to me. Well, let's see what we have. 'Best merc to date. 10/10 would hire again.' 'Fast, reliable and you get your money's worth.' 'A little rough around the edges, but gets the job done fast and good.' 'Very happy with services rendered. He's pricey, but worth every coin.' Wow. Not bad."

"See? Gregor was even voted most reliable mercenary five months in row. Is proof enough of Gregor's abilities, no?"

"I suppose…" Robin mused.

Gregor certainly looked the part of the rugged mercenary. The fact that he was still in the business at his age and not dead in some ditch really did speak for his skill. Either that, or he got really lucky lots. But Robin doubted that someone can maintain such high luck for so long. So Gregor had skill and experience. If these reviews were to be believed, then he was also very good. The only negative reviews Robin saw were from people with really shady names or organizations that Robin read unflattering things about. Some of the things they said implied that Gregor underperformed when working for them, if he took their jobs in the first place. But that was fair enough. From what he read, some of those people were kinda terrible. Robin even recognized the names of some organizations that had very questionable businesses. When your positive reviews included organizations named Naga's Charity for the Unfortunate and bad reviews came from people named The Dread Pirate Crimsonbeard, that spoke volumes about your character. So, Gregor had integrity. Gregor had skill, experience and talent. And Robin could always use more unmounted soldiers wielding swords…

"So, Robin. Gregor sees that you are thinking very hard about hiring Gregor. Gregor is hoping that he has made a strong argument for himself, yes? Shepherds seem like good people with very pretty ladies. Gregor is very much hoping to work for you."

"Fine, fine. Everything looks good so far. I guess we can find some work for you here. I'll need to see you in action and what you're capable of before deciding on where to put you on a more permanent basis."

"Ho ho ho! Is very happy day for Gregor! Gregor promises that he'll be very useful to Shepherds. Gregor will be top soldier in no time, is promise!"

"Whoa, hey! Hold on there. Still is still a trial period for you. It can go either way, depending on stuff. Besides, we still have to talk about your terms and price."

"Is no problem. Little details that can be talked about later. Now, we celebrate!" Gregor said merrily as he took out a bottle of clear liquid and small glasses from the various pockets in his belt.

"Um, what're you doing?"

"Gregor is getting out celebratory drinks. Where Gregor is from, is tradition to drink after happy events in life. Gregor working for Shepherds counts as happy event. So here," Gregor filled both glasses. "Let us be drinking to newfound relationship!"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Robin took the ridiculously small glass and smelled the liquid inside. As soon as the smell hit his nostrils, he immediately recoiled. "Woah, damn! What the hell is this stuff?! It assaulted my nose harder than a rabid wyvern!"

"Ho ho, is special traditional drink from Gregor's home country. Gregor also added few things to give it extra kick!"

"Yeah, well I don't think I can drink this thing," Robin said as he put his glass down on the table. "It seems waaay too intense for me by the smell alone."

"Robin, do not be like cat who is scared. Especially of innocent drink. And there is reason why glasses Gregor gave are so small. Proper way to drink special drink is to down it all in one go. Take shot from shot glasses, all quick and easy like."

"I don't know," Robin eyed his glass suspiciously. "It seems pretty strong…"

"Robin, is tradition in Gregor's home country. Please do not be ignoring important tradition and be sharing with the merriment of Gregor's employment. At least one glass? For Gregor?"

"…Fine," Robin finally said as he took his glass. "Let it be known that Robin doesn't back away from challenges and trying new things, no matter how dangerous they may or may not be."

"That is spirit! Now, bottoms be upping!"

"Yeah. Sure."

Robin took a deep breath and braced himself. This was probably going to be something seriously strong if the smell almost knocked him out. Oh well. The least he could do is respect traditions. So, Robin closed his eyes and quickly downed the contents of his shot glass.

In hindsight, that was probably a very bad idea. His eyes watered, this throat burned and he felt like he swallowed a glass full of bitterness in liquid form. Downing this thing was clearly a mistake. Yet, as Robin hacked and coughed, he felt that the taste did resemble something he drank some time ago…

"ACK! Damn! Gregor, what the hell was this?!" Robin managed to say between hacking and coughing. "Are you trying to kill me or something?! I feel like I just drank a glass full of acid!"

"Oy, is very bad that Robin is having such reactions from Gregor's simple brew!" Gregor came over and patted the tactician on the back. "Is Robin not used to drinking alcohol?"

"Oh, I've drunk alcohol! I know how that tastes. And whatever you gave me is definitely _not_ alcohol!"

"Is not true. Gregor's special drink is most pure alcohol. More than even in most bars. Maybe Robin just not used to drinking so much?"

Robin finished coughing and unsteadily stood up. "Damn that was strong. And I totally have drunk alcohol before. Resulted in some real bad things happening that I can't even remember. In any case, the stuff I drank was strong, but it was also mixed with stuff. I know that I haven't drunk stuff like this straight…I think."

"Oh? Robin is liking drinks more like cocktails? Fear not, Gregor has you covered!"

The tactician watched curiously as Gregor took out more small bottles from his pockets (how many did he have and how did he manage to keep them all in his small belt?), put them on the desk and started mixing them. He even got out a normal sized glass to pour his new mixture into.

"There, Gregor make something that Robin will find more to his liking."

"Gregor, your drink almost killed me and it was a tiny shot glass. What makes you think that a bigger portion won't finish the job?"

"Is because Gregor has distilled alcohol with drinks that are not alcohol!" the mercenary explained cheerfully. "Taste is less good because drink is less pure, but should be something to Robin's liking. Robin try it, yes?"

The tactician frowned and looked at the glass. All his senses told him to just walk away and find something normal to drink. However, his throat still burned and the new drink Gregor concocted looked strangely refreshing. Somehow, whatever Robin drank actually made him thirstier. Well, sometimes poor decisions just had to be made because of…circumstances. Robin was sure that it wouldn't kill him. Probably.

Steeling himself yet again, Robin took the glass offered to him and drank it more slowly. And this time, the drink was actually pretty good! Robin could still taste the bitterness, but at least it was tempered by whatever Gregor added. It was sweet. Juice maybe?

"Robin is drinking and not all choking!" Gregor nodded in satisfaction. "Means Robin is enjoying new drink Gregor gave, yes?"

"Mmm," Robin finished the drink at put the glass down. "Yeah. That was actually pretty good. Very refreshing. Can you make me another?"

"Oh ho! Robin is coming around to Gregor's special brew! Be fearing not, for Gregor always prepared to share."

As Gregor was mixing up another drink, someone barged into the tent."

"Bubbles, I have some things to discuss with you."

"Gaius, how many times to I have to tell you that I'm not letting you back into the book club?"

"Aw, come on! I'll do better. I promise!"

"That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And each time, not only didn't you _not_ read the material, but you also went off and ate the pies!"

"To be fair, they were really, really good. How could I not eat them?" asked Gaius cheekily.

"I know how good the pies are. Wait, no I don't. You know why? Because YOU kept on eating them! We're a book club, Gaius. We're not a taste testing bakery. And you could've at least left some for me!"

"Aw, don't be like that! Come on, Bubbles!" Gaius got to his knees and begged. "Please let me come back and taste some more of those delicious pi-er, books. I'm all about the reading and stuff."

"Really?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"I am. I totally am!"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Yes? Yes?!"

"No."

"Aw, come on! Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Bubbles, I thought we were friends. Cut me some slack here!"

"Gaius, if you were my friend, you could at least have left me some pie. Or better yet, not eaten the whole thing in the first place! You know how seriously I take my pies. Doubly so when they're baked by Sumia."

"So…you're not letting me back in?"

"No pie for you! Wait until dinnertime and maybe you'll get some."

"But dinnertime's so still hours away!" complained Gaius. "And Stumbles doesn't always bake for us. What if there's no pie today?"

"Well, then go off and eat some of your candy. I'm sure you have more than enough."

"But it's not the same…"

"I feel your pain…" Robin said sympathetically. "Sumia's pies are out of this world. But dem's the rules. And you're still not getting in."

"Fine…" Gaius sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll go and chew on a lollipop or something."

"That's the spirit. Oh, Gaius? Meet Gregor. He's our newest recruit. Gregor, Gaius."

"Pleasing to be meeting fellow Shepherd," Gregor stood up and shook the thief's hand. "Gregor looking forward to working with you."

"Likewise, I-" Gaius started to say before seeing something and turning to face Robin. "Bubbles, what's all this about?"

"Huh?" The question caught Robin off guard. "What's the meaning of what?"

"This!" Gaius pointed to Robin's table. "Bottles of alcohol and glasses. How could you start the party without your buddy Gaius?"

"Oh, that. Well, it sort of happened. I hired Gregor and the next thing I know is that he's busting out bottles and making drinks."

"Well ain't that sweet? You guys have room for one more?"

"Why not?" Robin turned to Gregor. "Any objections?"

"More people means more merrymaking!" Gregor replied jovially. "Let Gregor be giving you glass. How you like to have Gregor's drink? Straight or with mixing?"

"Unlike our lightweight friend here, I'll take my drink straight up. As strong as it gets."

"Hey, I take offense at that statement!" Robin said indignantly. "I'm no lightweight!"

"Come on, Bubbles. Do you remember what happened last time?" Gaius asked pointedly.

"Well hey, I was drinking before you got there."

"You were drinking cocktails. Probably not even very alcoholic ones."

"My cocktails had like, three different types of alcohol."

"Eh. Still mixed with nonalcoholic drinks and so still not straight up. But that's alright. You'll just be our junior partner in this."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Gregor!" Robin turned to the mercenary. "Forget about before. Give me whatever you've got in a shot glass. I have a point to prove."

"Is Robin sure?" Gregor asked cautiously. "Robin is not liking drink straight up last time. Almost fall over in pain."

"Bubbles, you don't have to prove anything."

"Like hell I don't! Gregor, gimme the good stuff!"

"If Robin is sure, then Gregor shall oblige."

Once he had a full shot glass, Robin smirked at Gaius. "Just watch. After this, you'll be the one who's going to be drunk under the table and I'll be the one left standing."

Gaius just shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, Bubbles. Just don't blame me if this ends poorly."

"Drinking with trusted comrades cannot end poorly!" Gregor laughed. "Now, let us be drinking to new partnership!"

"Bottoms up."

"Cheers."

– Many shots later –

"….Many brave men will testify to Gregor's skill with blade. Is too bad all are being dead! Ho ho ho! Oh, Gregor love that joke."

"Pfft, ha ha ha!" Robin laughed drunkenly. "That's a gooood one, Gregs!"

"I dun gettit," Gaius slurred. "Was so funny?"

"Is funny because Gregor's good. A-and everyone who's as good is dead!" Robin explained before laughing again. "Ain't it funny?!"

"Oh….I gettit now. Hey, that _is_ pretty funny!"

"I know!" Robin downed another shot. "Hilarious!"

"Gregor is happy that new friends find jokes to be so funny. Is always nice to share happy moments with new friends."

"You're damn right, Bottles! Friends're good. To friends!" Gaius grabbed the nearest shot glass and downed it.

"Friends _are_ good," Robin nodded sagely. "Oh! You know what friends do? Play games…with alcohol! And drinking! Drinking games! We should tooootally play a drinking game."

"Bubbles. That a bad idea."

"What? Why?"

"You don remember what happened last time we tried playing a drinking game?"

"When did this happen?"

"I dunno. Sometime today? We tried taking shots every time Bottles here said his name."

"…We did?"

"Yeah. And we got smashed in like, five minutes. I think someone even threw up?"

"…I don't remember that at all."

"But Gregor remembers. Was fun game while it was lasting. Gaius and Robin can drink like best of them."

"Aw, thanks Gregor! You're pretty swell!" Robin waved his hand before turning to Gaius and smiling victoriously. "Ha! Hear that, Gaius? Robin drinks like the best of them!"

Gaius responded by grunting and downing another shot.

"Gregor is sellsword who swings swell sword. Ho ho ho! Another joke."

Robin burst into drunken laughter yet again.

Gaius stared dumbly. "I dun gettit."

"Is joke for another time," Robin said after calming down. "This has been really great, guys! Like really. But I gotta go and do chores and…stuff. So imma hafa ask you to kindly get out of my tent."

"Oh. Alright. Lemme just…" Gaius tried to get up, swayed, and fell off his chair. "Ooof!"

"Gaius? You good?"

"I'm…sleepy. Bubbles, gonna take a nap on your floor here. So nice and warm..." Gaius yawned. "Nighty night."

Robin blinked unevenly before shrugging. "Eh, whatever. I win. So, Gregor?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome abroad to the Shepherds!"

"Is good being here."

"Great! Well, stuff needs talking about. Later. Now, Imma leave you for stuff. Stuff needs doing. We should do this again sometime."

"Is Robin sure he's in good condition to be doing the stuff?"

"What? Oh yeah! Robin's _fine_! Robin is better than fine. Robin is great! Great enough to thing and stuff. See ya!" Robin somehow made his way to his tent's entrance, waved goodbye to Gregor and stumbled outside.

The tactician tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. He was sure he had a list of the day's chores. However, he couldn't remember where he put that thing and didn't feel like going through all his coat pockets looking for a little piece of paper. So Robin relied on his instincts. He was sure they'd get him wherever he needed to be.

Robin was walking unsteadily for a minute before he bumped into something. When he looked down, he saw a hat.

"Oh, sorry Robin. Didn't see you there."

"Whoa…" the tactician stared. "A talking hat! Now I've seen everything!"

"Wha-? I'm not a talking hat!"

"You…you aren't?"

"No. Robin, it's me! Ricken."

"Huh?" Robin squinted and looked down. Sure enough, the hat was attached to a familiar head with a familiar body dressed in familiar robes. Robin's disappointment was indescribable. "Aw, I thought I found a talking hat…"

"It's just me. Sorry to disappoint."

"Yeah, well…" Robin spied a fancy box in Ricken's hands. "Wacha got there?"

"What? Oh, this. It's just some fancy tea for Maribelle."

"Tea?"

"Yep. Maribelle and I have been bonding over teatime. She keeps brining some fancy and exotic blends, I thought it was time I do the same."

"Whoa…that pretty extreme!"

"Huh?"

"You guys drink tea in the desert! You can't get more hardcore than that!"

"Oh, that. It's not as crazy as you make it sound. There's actually a perfectly good reason for drinking hot tea on a hot day."

"That still sounds crazy."

"Well, it's not. I read somewhere that it's a biology thing. I don't remember the exact details, but I think drinking hot tea signals your body to cool down via sweating. But you should ask Miriel about that. She can explain it better than me."

This was too much information for Robin's cloudy mind to process, so he chose to nod slowly. "Right. Well, good luck with that. Now off you go to learn about the life of the nobility from Maribelle and drink sweat."

"Robin, you _do_ know that I'm also nobility, right? And we drink tea, not sweat."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. No off you go!" Robin shooed Ricken away and tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. Unfortunately, any coherent chain of thought he may have had was broken as another voice called his attention.

"Ah, Robin. Precisely the person I wanted to see."

"Wah?" the confused tactician turned to see the source of the voice. He saw yet another hat. Thankfully, he also saw that this one was attached to a person. A person he recognized. "Miriel? What can I do you for?"

"I have something for you," said the mage as she pushed something toward him. "Behold."

Robin just stared blankly. "Wha-?"

"It is the heater that I have created for you in order to increase the temperature in your tent and avoid freezing in Regna Ferox."

"But…we're in Plegia. Plegia is hot. Hot is the opposite of cold."

"Yes, it is. And with that in mind, I have altered my design slightly in order to add a cooling functionality. It works just the same, you need simply replace the fire time with a wind tome. This shall create a constant light breeze that shall ensure that you will not overheat when you are sitting in your tent."

"Miriel, are you a mind reader?" Robin asked in awe. "Because this is like, solving one of my biggest problems here!"

The mage adjusted her glasses. "Nothing so dramatic, I'm afraid. I am simply observant. And much like in Regna Ferox, it's not hard to miss your constant complaints about temperature. I thought this would be the most efficient method of addressing your complaints."

"That's pretty awesome! Wait a minute…" Robin swayed as he tried to remember something. "Weren't you doing something else before?"

"If you mean to inquire about my progress with Kellam, I'm afraid to report that it is frustratingly slow," Miriel furrowed her brows and shook her head. "I feel as if the answer escapes my grasp every time I make some progress. It is most infuriating."

"Oh. Well, can't you just…set him on fire or something?" Robin suggested. "I'm sure you can't ignore him then."

"That is an…interesting proposal. I have considered such methods but deemed them too risky. However, I can proceed if I have your approval."

"Sure! Whatever you need! I'm feeling in a really good mood right now. Do whateeeeever you need in pursuit of science. Just, you know, don't make him get dead or anything."

"I shall adhere to strict safety guidelines to minimize the chances of grievous injuries. You have my gratitude, Robin. Your contributions to the world of science are commendable."

Robin smiled. "That's me! The patron saint of science! Now, d'you know where your subject is at?"

"I'm actually right here."

"Great!" Robin was so blitzed that he didn't even flinch when Kellam's disembodied voice appeared right behind him. "So, you heard the conversation. Now off you go! Light up. For science!"

"Um, Robin?" Kellam's voice sounded uncomfortable. "You're not actually going to let Miriel set me of fire, are you?"

"Hey, if it gets to the bottom of your disappearing act, why not? Besides, Miriel's not gonna let you die or anything, right?"

"That is correct," confirmed the mage. "By my estimates, the chances of something going horribly wrong are within acceptable limits. At worst, you shall experience third degree burns across some portions of your body. But we will endeavor to minimize this occurrence."

"Well that-"

"Less talking, more science!" snapped Robin. "Kellam, go forth and discover."

"Robin, I-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Robin was sure Kellam was going to protest some more, but then he heard a defeated sigh. "Miriel, please be gentle."

"I shall be nothing but. Now, let us be off."

Robin waved goodbye to the two (he assumed Kellam was there) before trying to organize his thoughts. The world was still spinning and he still felt great. The only problem was that his thoughts were racing in and out of his head at light speed and that made grasping one very difficult. However, Robin suddenly remembered something he was supposed to do today. The thought hit him like a lightning bolt and Robin made sure to set off before he forgot.

After what seemed like an indefinite time for him, Robin finally found himself at his target destination: the training grounds. And there, he saw the person he was looking for.

"Don-er. Crap. What the hell was his name again? Donald? Donson? Don…nel? Ha! Yes! Donnel!"

The boy quickly ran over. "Howdy Robin! What can I do ya fer?"

"Donny! My friend! Haven't seen you in forever! How goes the training?"

"Er, glad to see ya too, Robin. The trainin's been real swell. That Stahl's a real good mentor. I think I've finally mastered spear combat! Wanna see?"

"Not now. Lemme see that spear you got there."

"Sure thing."

Donnel hand Robin his steel spear. The tactician took it and examined it before tossing it away.

"Er, Robin? Whatcha do that fer?"

"Because fighting with spears on foot? That's for LOSERS!" the tactician said with such force that Donnel jumped back. "Only fools and horses fight with spears on foot! Real men use swords and/or axes!"

"But Robin, I've spent all the time I had trying to fight well with spears. I ain't got no knowledge about how to fight with swords or axes."

"And that's why I'm here. To give you…" Robin dug through his many coat pockets until he finally pulled out a book. "This."

"A book?"

"Yeah. A Second Seal. Hidden knowledge about…stuff and junk. For you, I want to read the section of swordfighters and mercenaries. Should teach you everything about…sword fighting. And mercenaries. Get Stahl to help train you and when you get the basics, go find Gregor. He'll mentor you more better. Got all that?"

Donnel looked at the book uncertainly. "Er, not to be questionin' you or yer tactics, but ain't it better I continue trainin' with the weapon I know instead of startin' with a brand new one in the middle of the campaign?"

Robin remained silent.

"Er, Robin?"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY PLANS?!" boomed the tactician suddenly. "IT WAS I WHO HAS DIRECTED THIS WAR WITH NO CASUALTIES! IT WAS MY PLANS THAT GOT US THIS FAR AND THAT WILL BRING US VICTORY! MY PLANS ARE LIKE GREAT TACTICAL WINDS THAT SHALL SWEEP ALL BEFORE US LIKE...GREAT…TACTICAL…uh…WINDS!"

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get to studyin' this here book with all my free time! I'll be the best dang swordsman in the realm! Please calm down!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Robin smiled and patted Donnel on the back. "Now get to it!"

"Right away!" Donnel said quickly before scrambling off to find a practice sword.

Robin felt good. Something accomplished. And with something being accomplished, it was time for a break. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, but his feet kept moving and Robin stumbled drunkenly around camp until he found himself surrounded by trees. Robin was confused until he vaguely remembered that they made camp near a conveniently located oasis they found. That was nice.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard some sounds near him. Sounded like footsteps. Ordinarily, Robin would've immediately reached for his weapons and proceeded carefully. But with alcohol still in his blood, Robin simply approached the source of the sound with no care for his personal wellbeing whatsoever.

The first thing he saw was something…yellow? Blond? Robin thought it was hair. It took him a moment to properly identify what it was.

"Hey, if it isn't the Vaike!"

"Wha-!?" Vaike almost fell over trying to turn around. "Monkey meat, Robin! Don't you go off sneaking on a man like that!"

"Oh…sorry? Anyway, whatcha doing all the way out here?"

Vaike suddenly looked nervous. "Eh? Me? Up to? Nothin'! Har har! Yessir, just a whooole lot of nothin'. Oh, lookie there! Pretty flowers! I sure do love me a pretty flower, don't you? Yep! Love 'em. All of 'em! ...Say, what's your favorite flower, Robin?"

Even in his drunken state, Robin could see something was off. "…You're acting weird."

"Har har! Nope, not me! Just lookin' at all them pretty flowers is all. Nice, ain't they?"

"Liar. Y-you're trying to see who's bathing in that there spring."

"S-spring? There's a spring? Why, I had NO idea!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Vaike! I can even see some armor clothes over there. I think…Sumia's? And Cordelia too, judging from the red. Maybe Sully also?" Robin shook his head. "Whatever. Now stop leering and get back to camp."

"Aw, come on now!" Vaike tried another approach. "You're a man! You know how it is! Don't you ever-"

"No. I don't. And what's the big deal, anyway? It's just three women, bathing together, naked, and touching each other…and…and…" Robin's throat suddenly became dry.

Vaike smiled knowingly. "You're imaging it right now, ain't you?"

"Shhhh… it's a very pretty picture and you might scare it away."

"You know, the real thing's right over there. If we keep this a secret and sneak real quiet like, I'm sure we'll find somethin' we'll both like."

"Eh," Robin shrugged. "It ain't worth it. Knowing my luck, I'll just get attacked by a squirrel or something before seeing anything."

"Well, if you ain't gonna take a sneak peak, then you don't mind keeping quiet while the Vaike— Huh? What's that?"

"Buh?"

"It looks like…Sully's horse. Dang, it's looking something fierce. If I didn't know better, I'd say it thinks…uh-oh."

"What's the matter?"

Vaike suddenly bolted out of there. "IT'S GONNA CHARGE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!"

"Huh?"

Robin heard the sound of hooves and turned long enough to see a very angry looking horse charging toward him. After that…darkness. The last thing Robin remembered was thanking the gods that he was drunk. Otherwise, he would've been in a lot of pain. Alcohol saves the day yet again!


	19. Nowi

_Real life gets in the way yet again. But nothing will stop the updates. NOTHING! _

_A big thank you for everyone who still with me and all who followed, faved and left comments. Comments did give me some ideas or two. As always, thanks to mileyzfan132 for doing the beta work. It's always appreciated. _

* * *

Darkness. All Robin could see and feel around him was darkness. It was a strange yet familiar feeling. A familiarity that seemed to say that he had been in this exact situation before. Granted, he couldn't remember when this was as he was currently (as far as he could tell) floating in the darkness of unconsciousness. But it wasn't all bad. There was a sort of calm that came with it.

"Robin?"

A calm that came with not having to think about things or do anything. It was peaceful and serene. Hey, maybe this was what being dead was like! Just…a whole lot of nothingness and floating around. Feeling weightless. Keeping your thought processes to a minimum.

"Robin."

And you can just tune the world outside out. Whatever was happening outside, it wasn't your problem. You were just swimming in the darkness of unconsciousness while the world moved past. Enjoying the relaxation of doing nothing whatsoever. Not thinking, not worrying, just…nothing at all. It was nice…

"Roooobiiiiiiin. Are you dead? Say something if you're not dead."

…At least it would be if some annoying voices would just shut the hell up and leave you alone! What the hell? Could whoever was calling out to him not get the hint? Robin was unresponsive to his name being called. This clearly meant that he could either not hear or didn't care to respond to the person's calls. Clearly, the right thing to do is go away and wait until he woke up! Did people not follow the rules of common courtesy anymore?! Ohh, this got Robin incensed alright. Disturbing his peace and waking him from his otherwise pleasant state of being knocked out. As he regained his higher mental capacities, Robin was determined to give this person a piece of his mind!

As it turned out, giving someone a piece of your mind turned out to be a lot easier on paper. Robin discovered this as he was being unwelcomely dragged from unconsciousness. As he slowly got his bearings, he became aware of one thing: he had a horrible, ponding headache. As Robin slowly woke up, he groaned in pain. Gods! It felt like someone was repeatedly slamming his head with a sledgehammer. This was already a poor start to the day…

"Urgh, Robin isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the tone. Beeeeeep."

"Hey, you're not dead!"

Robin groaned again. "No? Because it feels like I'm two steps away from it."

All the light wasn't helping his situation. Even with his eyes closed, the light was so bright that it was as if he was looking directly at the sun with his eyes wide open. That only increased the intensity of the headache. Robin didn't dare imagine what horrors awaited him if he actually did open his eyes. That was a scenario too terrifying to behold. What was important now was getting back into the darkness. Luckily for him, Robin had the perfect was to do so.

Blindly reaching around, Robin eventually found where his hood was. With great effort, he lifted his head up enough to get the hood up from under him and over his eyes. But with great effort come great rewards. And Robin's reward was a relaxing darkness covering his already closed eyes and easing his headache somewhat. It felt sooo good. Thank the gods that his coat had a nice, thick hood. Robin loved his coat. It was his favorite thing in the world. It had many pockets and was multipurpose in its usability! It was also the thing he wore when Chrom found him lying in that field. A connection to his past life, whatever he might have been there. In a way, it was part of his identity.

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

Oh. Right. The voice. It was still here and still talking to him. He still needed give it a piece of his mind…except that his mind was all slow and muddled. So maybe he'll just tell it to go way. All he had to do was plow through the pain and form words.

"Urgh…must…form…words…"

"What?"

"Light…bad…hurts…"

"Really? I always thought that the light was great. It always made me feel happy and energized! Not like the dark. Or the rain. Then I feel really sad."

"Go…away…"

"Aw, why?"

"Voice…not helping…at all…"

"Don't be like that! I'm here keeping you company. Hey, wanna play a game?"

Robin groaned. "Go…away…"

"I've never heard of that game. Oh, what about that eye game?! You know, the one where you spy with your little eye? I'm really good at that one! Let's start. I spy with my little eye…"

"Urgh…why won't you go away?"

"Can't."

"…Why not?"

"I've been told not to."

Robin groaned again. "Are you sure I'm not dead?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

"Because this is what I'd imagine hell would be like."

"Really? It seems pretty nice here. A bit hot, but nice."

"Not that!" snapped Robin. "I mean this whole not sleeping and you not letting me sleep despite me really wanting to do nothing but sleep. Urgh, my head still hurts…are so sure you're not some kind of demon or something?"

"Nope!" said the voice cheerily. "Just a dragon."

"…What?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a dragon. Did I not mention that?"

"Great. So I am dead."

"What? No you aren't."

"Oh yeah? Then why am I being slowly tortured by a dragon? One that – strangely enough – sounds like someone who just recently hit puberty?"

"Wha-? Hey! I'm not torturing you and I _didn't _just hit puberty! I'm a thousand years old!"

"Urgh," Robin tried to cover his ears. "Why all the yelling? And why you sound like a little girl?"

"Well, us manaketes age a lot slower than you humans. So I look way younger than a human would. Well, a thousand year old human would probably be just dust, so I'm in waaay better shape."

Robin's mind couldn't even process half of that sentence. "…You just said a bunch of things which don't remotely make sense."

"Huh? Like what? Seemed pretty straightforward to me."

"Urgh…whatever. Why can't you leave me alone? I feel like I'm dying and I'd like to do that in peace."

"Are you always so dramatic? And I can't leave you alone. I've been tasked with watching over you so that's what I'm doing."

Robin turned and lay face down on the bed. "I'm sure they won't mind if you leave me be. After all, I'm asking you to."

"No can do. You're stuck with me until the healers come back and you get all better! In the meantime, why don't we play a game?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because games require effort. Effort is bad. Resting is good. We rest."

"But resting's boooring!" complained the voice. "We have to have fun. Games are fun. Let's play a game!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine."

"Plee-wait, really?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! Pleeeeeee-"

"Fine."

"Yippee!"

"But we play my game by my rules."

"Okay!"

"And you have to promise to follow the rules and not complain."

"Gotcha."

"You promise?"

"Promise! Got my pinky ready and everything!"

"What does that hav-never mind. The game is as follows…"

"Yeah? Yeah?" the voice asked eagerly.

"Hold on, my mind suddenly ground to a halt. Thought process currently experiencing turbulence, please stand by…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey!"

"Ow! No need to yell, I'm right here."

"Sorry. I thought you blanked out on me there. You alright?"

"Peachy," Robin deadpanned. "Now, where was I?"

"You were gonna tell me about a game we're gonna play."

"What? Oh, right. The game is called 'Let's sit quietly together for as long as we can and not make any sounds whatsoever' and the rules are that whoever makes the first sound loses. You ready?"

"…What kind of game is that? It doesn't sound fun at all!"

"Tough nuggets. I never said it was fun. I said some stuff and you promised to listen to my rules. Don't go off breaking your promise on me."

"Hmph," the voice huffed. "Fine."

"Good. The game officially starts now. Remember the first one that makes any noise loses. Go."

"…"

Robin internally sighed in relief. This was what he wanted for the past…few minutes or so. Peace and quiet. And how peaceful the quiet was! Robin could actually make out some of his thoughts and the headache seemed to be less severe. This felt so nice. Robin felt as if he could drift off into a nice and deep sleep soon enough…

This blissful state of peaceful silence lasted no more than a minute.

"Okay, I lose. Now let's play hand puppets!"

Robin sighed in irritation. "I'm not going to get any peace from you, am I?"

"Not until the healers give you the all clear!" said the voice merrily.

Figures. Those damn dragons. Keeping him awake and torturing him. It was bad enough that he had to fight them and their riders during the day and they sometimes came to terrify him in his dreams at night, but now they talked and didn't let him sleep! When would this ever end? Well, technically Robin fought - and had nightmares about - wyverns, but they were essentially dragons. The only difference was they didn't have arms and didn't breathe fire. Which, Robin would not know what he would've done if they actually did breathe fire. That might be the end of him as a tactician. Wait a minute…

"What kind of dragon are you?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What kind of dragon are you? Please don't say wyvern. Please, please, please don't be a wyvern…"

"I dunno where you got such a funny idea from. I'm not a wyvern."

"Oh thank gods. If you're not a wyvern, then what in the world are you?"

"I told you already, I'm a manakete."

"A what? What kind of foreign dragon thing are you? And why can you talk? And why haven't you eaten me yet?"

"Woah there, that's a lotta questions you're asking me. I don't think I'm any more foreign than you or anyone else. And I'm not a 'thing'! Why can I talk? Why can you talk? Talking is normal. And I don't eat people. Especially not my friends!"

Robin groaned. Still too much information to process all at once and too many things swimming in his mind. Robin just grabbed the first thing that whizzed past. "We're friends?"

"Yep! I'd like to think so. Why? You don't wanna be friends?"

"I don't…know. Why are we friends?"

"Because I'll be hanging around you guys for a while. I thought I'd make friends and play around and just generally have fun. Duh!" the voice said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

If Robin wasn't lying down, he would've shook his head. "Who gave you permission to stick around and why are we letting a child hang around us, anyway?"

"Hey, I'm _not_ a child!" the voice said indignantly. "I'm probably older than all of you. Combined! Besides, you have a bunch of people who can be called 'children' in your army. What about them?"

"I...guess you have a point there…" Robin conceded grudgingly. Being proven wrong by a child, (Robin refused to believe the nonsense about being a thousand years old) this was not one of his finer moments. "But whatever. You sound younger than Ricken and Donnel combined. What can you possibly do to help us?"

"Did you miss the part about me being a dragon? Do I have to say that again? I'm a DRAGON!"

"Yeah…you totally don't sound like a dragon."

"What? What do you know. Have you ever heard what a dragon sounds like?"

"No," admitted Robin. "But I'd imagine they'd have great, deep voices. They probably wouldn't sound like little girls."

"You know, if you'd just take that stupid hood off and look, you'd know that you're wrong."

"Oh no, I'm not risking the massive headache that'll result from the light just to take a glance at you. I hear your voice and that's enough for me to make my judgement."

"You're scared."

"Am not! I'm just being rational and looking after my own wellbeing."

"You're totally scared! Of the sun or whatever!"

"I told you that's not it! What I am doing is-"

"Bwak bwak bwak. If you don't know, that's the sound you make. Because you're a chicken."

Robin growled. He really needed to work on himself. He never really took being baited well. What was worse was that he totally fell for such tricks and was powerless to stop himself despite being aware of what the other person was doing!

"Fine. Fine! I'll endure personal pain just to prove you wrong. Then I shall laugh in your face. Laugh I say!

And with that, Robin first gathered his energy and turned himself onto his back. That was the easy part. Thus preparing himself, Robin pulled back his hood and slowly, painfully peeled his eyes open.

It was an agonizing procedure. The more he opened his eyes, the worse his headache got. But damn it Robin was going to push through and prove this little obnoxious voice wrong! Laughing in her face was what urged Robin on.

What he first saw was a bright blob of light. Eventually, that blob cleared and Robin could make out a few details here and there. Then, Robin made out a smiling face.

"Heya!"

"Ah-HA! I KNEW IT!"

The face jumped back. "Wha-? What? Knew what?"

"You!" Robin exclaimed and pointed. "A dragon. Pfft, you're no dragon! You're just a little girl! I don't even know why I believed you. 'Dragon' my behind. I would laugh except I think my head would crack if I did so. So I'm going to let you imagine me laughing at you."

"Hey!" the girl said irritably. "You wait until I transform. You ain't seen nothing yet!"

"Oh? I suppose after transforming you're going to roll out?"

"What? No. I'm gonna make you eat all those mean things you said. Tada!" the girl pulled out a stone.

Robin stared blankly. "What am I looking at?"

"This is a dragonstone. I can use it to transform into a great big dragon!"

"Yeah, right. People transforming with fancy rocks. What will you crazy kids think up next?"

"I told you I'm not a kid!" the girl huffed indignantly. "Besides, why is this so hard for you to believe? You already have someone like her here."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"The rabbit lady. What was here name? Pan? Pot? Peanut?"

"…"

Robin mentally cursed. For the second time that day, he was being outsmarted by a child. What the hell was wrong with him? He was definability having an off day or something.

"What's that? Got nothing to say?" the girl asked triumphantly.

"No, it's just that-" Robin began to say when his vision cleared and he made out more details about her. "Whoa there, what are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes. Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate for someone your age?"

"My clothes?" Robin's guest looked down at herself. "There's nothing wrong with them. And I dress like I wanna dress like. I'm not dressing like a granny just because you say so!"

"Your clothes may be risqué even for the beach. Can't you pull that cape around yourself of something? If you walk around with us like that, people will get ideas. Wrong ideas. Bad, wrong ideas."

"Ideas like what?" the girl asked curiously. "Eh, it doesn't matter. If they give us funny looks I'll just transform and scare the pants off them! And besides, it's really, really hot out here! You can't expect me to put on coats and sweaters. Look at you, wearing that thing. You're sweating like some…big…sweater!"

"Am not. All this is just me…ejecting water to…cool myself…off?"

"Sounds a lot like sweating to me."

Damn it. That made this the third time this kid outmaneuvered him! This stupid kid was a lot smarter than Robin gave her credit for. Or she was just toying with him. Whatever the case, talking to her was not going to get him anywhere and he needed to get rid of her before she made his headache any worse…

"So you wanna see me transform and make you believe or what?"

…Too late. Gods, if there was one thing that Robin was learning about himself was that he hated kids. Well, certain types of kids. Ricken and Donnel were kids but the former wanted to be treated as an adult and tried to act accordingly while the latter was surprisingly mature. Even Maribelle adheres to manners and decorum as they are "the cornerstones of a noblewoman's character"…or something of that nature. It was kids like Lissa that drove him nuts. Kids with too much energy and cheer that they don't know what to do with and ended up stuffing frogs down the shirt of the closest tactician in the vicinity. That, or talked to him despite his many objections. It looked like this girl was in that category too. What was wrong with kids today? Robin blamed all those sugary treats they're always (probably) eating. Then again, Gauis practically runs on sugar and he's a mellow fellow (heh).

So…bleh. All this thinking was making Robin's head hurt more than it already was. He didn't even start thinking about how this girl got into camp or who let her stay (although Robin had a good guess). No matter, he would yell at Chrom later.

"No. Let's just say I believe you're a dragon and all the other things you said that make no sense."

"Really? Alright! Nowi wins again!"

"Right, well…Nowi, was it? Welcome aboard, blah blah blah, stuff, war, paperwork later, everything later, please leave me to rest."

The girl now known as Nowi pouted. "That didn't sound very enthusiastic or sincere. Chrom's welcome speech was better."

"Was Chrom incapacitated when he gave you your welcome speech?"

"No."

"Then this is what you get. Now, to borrow a phrase from Lon'qu's book, 'leave me be!'"

"Man, you're really grumpy when you're hurt."

"Being hurt does tend to bum me out a bit," Robin said sarcastically. "But seriously, how many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone before you leave me alone?"

Nowi shrugged. "I dunno. Probably as many times as it takes until the healers come and tell me I'm not needed here."

"And how long until _that_ happens?"

Nowi shrugged again. "How should I now? I'm no healer. Could be five minutes, could be five hours."

Robin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Nowi approached and patted the tactician on the shoulder sympathetically. "That means we have more time to play together!"

Robin groaned longer and louder. "What did I do to deserve this…?"

"I'm no nurse, but I heard that-"

Thankfully, a voice called her out before Nowi could go on and give her unprofessional assessment of whatever was wrong with Robin.

After a moment, he heard her voice again. "Well, looks like my job here's done. Looking to play with you once you're all better. Bye!"

Robin silently thanked each and every god he knew. Finally, now that he was alone, maybe he could get some more shuteye that he so desperately crav-

"Oh, Robin!"

Damn it! Why was it that a man could not get some sleep when it was the only thing he wanted to do that day?! It is as though the gods were playing some horrible, cruel and unusual joke on him by sending all these people that he needed to talk to. Well, technically he didn't _need_ to talk to them. But straight up telling them to leave would be rude, and Robin was not going to be rude to his friends. But on the other hand, he really still needed to get some damn sleep and hopefully rid himself of this hangover.

…Well, looks like being rude it is. Now all Robin had to do was kindly (or not so kindly) tell whoever this new person was to leave him the hell alone. And unlike Nowi, maybe this person would get the clue and not need to be asked multiple times.

"I'm so happy you're awake! You really had us worried for a bit."

"Wait a minute…Sumia? Is that you?"

"It sure is."

Crap. So much for that plan. Ordinarily, Robin didn't like to be rude to his friends on even a bad day, but there was something about Sumia that made him especially unable to resist her. Maybe it was because she was always so nice to him, maybe it was because he really enjoyed the time they spent together, or maybe because he got a really funny, pleasant feeling deep down whenever he spent time with her.

Whatever the reason, Robin found himself always making time for her, regardless of his plans for the day and his condition. Today was no exception. Oh well. Robin supposed he would just tough it out. He went through worse; it was doable, if unpleasant.

"So," the tactician said tiredly. "What brings you to my humble abode in the healing tent? I think that's where I am, right?"

"That's right. And I recently thought about ways I could contribute more to the Shepherds. After thinking about it, I decided to help the healers. Although I can't heal myself, I can still help by bringing bandages, potions and things like that. So I thought I would start today."

"So, you're like, the assistant nurse?"

"Huh. I suppose I am."

Robin quickly opened one eye to glance around the tent. "I would congratulate you on expanding your horizons, but unfortunately I'm your only patient today."

"Oh that's alright! You're actually the reason I chose to start today."

"Oh?"

"You're my friend, Robin. When I heard you were hurt, I just felt like I had to do this. It's the least I can do after all those times you've been there for me."

"When you put it like that, it almost makes me glad that I got put here in the first place," chuckled Robin. "So for your grand debut as a nurse, I'm your first patient? Alright then. I put myself in your hands, Nurse Sumia."

Sumia giggled. "Relax and leave everything to me!"

"Really? Everything?" Robin smiled mischievously. "Does that mean you'll give me a nice, intimate sponge bath?"

Although Sumia was getting used to Robin's teasing, it still didn't stop her from blushing furiously.

"R-Robin! Please don't suggest such things, especially so loudly! What if someone were to hear and get the wrong idea? This is my first day as an assistant nurse, please don't embarrass me."

The tactician laughed softly. "Alright, I'm sorry. It's just that I can't miss an opportunity when presented with one. All in good fun and that."

"Yes, I know. Although I didn't say I was _entirely_ against the idea…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"What? Oh, nothing! Nothing whatsoever. Now then, let's try to make you feel better."

"I'm all about the feeling better."

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is cool you off. Now, if you'll just let me take off your coat, we can get started."

Robin immediately crossed his hands across his body and clung to his coat protectively. "Sorry Sumia, but no can do."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it'll be a cold day in hell before I willingly part with my beloved coat. The only times my coat isn't on my person is when I sleep and when I bathe. Otherwise, it's on me all the time. No exceptions."

"Robin, you're being silly. Your coat will be right here, next to you. I just need to take it off so that you don't overheat."

"I'm not overheating," Robin said despite suddenly noticing the increasing wetness of his shirt. "I'm totally fine. My shirt just…hydrates."

"Your shirt…hydrates?" Sumia asked skeptically.

"That it does. It's…uh, the latest fashion trend from Anna. Yes. That's right. So no need to relieve me of my coat and stuff."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so reluctant to take off your coat?"

"Because the coat is the only thing I have from my previous life. It was what I was wearing when Chrom found me and is the only thing that makes me feel…unique. Without it, I might as well be some sort of vagabond or something. No ties, no family, no nothing. But at least I can cling to my coat to remember who I am. Since I'm the only one who has this sort of coat, I feel like it's what makes me, well, _me_. It means a lot to me, silly as that sounds."

"Robin, I had no idea that it meant so much to you…"

"It does. Besides, who knows? This coat could be the source of my tactical prowess! If you deprive me of it, you could be depriving us of our greatest advantage! And I think that neither of us want to deprive us of my tactical skills. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not taking off my coat."

Sumia stared at the tactician before smiling and sighing in both amusement and exaggeration. "Alright, I see how committed you are to your coat. Let's see if we can find another way to cool you off."

"Alright…" Robin said absentmindedly as he lay back down and covered his face with his arm. He still felt a bit drowsy.

Sumia popped outside. "I found this little contraption in your tent. Based on the few notes on it, it should cool you off nicely. Here it…urgh…is…" Sumia grunted as she pushed Miriel's adjusted heater into the tent. "Whew! This thing is heavier than it looks!"

"Do you need me to show you how to work it?"

"Oh no, you just lay there and leave everything to me! You still need to rest and get all better."

"Rest sounds nice…" yawned Robin.

"And you can do so with a nice breeze! Based on the notes on this thing, it shouldn't be too hard to operate. Let's see…" Sumia got out a piece of paper. "Miriel's handwriting is so neat. Hmm, seems easy enough. Now, the first thing I need to do is get a power source. It says that a thunder tome should do, so…"

Sumia reached into her bag and got out two tomes. "…Put the thunder one down in this little compartment…there! And the wind one goes in the middle here…done! Prepare to be cool like you've never been cooled before!"

"Alright…"

"All I have to do is turn this on. Oh, I'm so excited! I even went and used one of the fancy looking tomes on your desk. Let's see how well it cools."

"Great. Let's indeed do that…" Robin mumbled before his mind kicked in and his eyes shot open. "Wait, Sumia? Did you say that you took one of the new tomes off my desk?"

"Yep! I figured a new tome would cool better than a used one. Now, let's see how well Miriel's cooler works, shall we?"

"Wait! Sumia, don't-!"

"Here we go!"

But it was too late. The pegasus knight already activated Miriel's cooler. And as soon as she did, a huge burst of wind shot out of it and blew everything in front of it. Unfortunately, this also included beds and people lying in said beds.

Robin yelled in surprise as he was suddenly and forcefully lifted into the air and blown away. He then grunted in pain as he hit something hard behind him and was effectively "pinned" to whatever he hit a moment ago.

"ACK! Sumia! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Sumia cried frantically as she pulled levers and tried to open compartments containing the tomes. When all that failed, the pegasus knight kicked the cooler in a last ditch attempt to try and halt the airflow.

That seemed to do something as the cooler sputtered and gradually ground to a halt. However, before Sumia could sigh in relief, the cooler let off a few sparks and exploded. Sumia coughed and waved her hands to clear the smoke. She then saw that the bottom half the cooler was still in one piece, while the top half was completely blown off. In the middle, the wind tome she placed glowed with power.

"Wha-? OOF!"

Sumia was so happy that she found a way to shut down the cooler that she totally forgot about Robin's predicament. As it was, the powerful gust was the only thing keeping him pinned and not being blown away further into the desert. With the wind gone, there was nothing keeping him from falling down. And the Robin did indeed fall and hit the ground with a hard "thud".

"Oh gods, Robin!" Sumia immediately ran and kneeled next to the prone tactician. "Robin? Robin! Are you alright?! Please answer me!"

"Urgh….Sumia?" Robin groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "I heard…something blowing up. Are…urgh…you alright?"

"Don't you worry about me, worry about you! Gods, are you alright?"

"Not gonna lie Sumia, I've been better," winced the tactician. "I hadn't realized how hurt my body was until this moment in time. I thought the headache was bad…"

"Gods Robin, I'm so sorry!"

"It's…urgh…alright. It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was!" Sumia's sudden outburst made Robin open his eyes and look up at her. He was alarmed to see the she was crying. "It was all my fault! I-I just wanted t-to do something to help you! T-to finally give a little back. B-but I can't even do that right. I'm so s-sorry for being useless! I'm sorry I can't do a-anything right! I-I…"

"Sumia, Sumia! Look at me."

The pegasus knight rubbed her eyes and reluctantly looked at Robin.

"Sumia," the tactician began seriously. "I say this as both your friend and your commanding officer. You are not useless and you can too do things right."

"B-but-"

"No buts! It's the truth. Do I have to remind you how essential you are on the battlefield? Because you are! You're one of my most valuable soldiers in every engagement!"

"B-but that's because I'm one of your only fliers, n-not because I can actually do anything…" Sumia said sadly and looked down.

"Well, that's partly true, but not quite! You forget that I've been fighting with you since pretty much the beginning…almost. I have watched you go from a green rookie knight to one of the best soldiers we have. You lance with the best of them and handle your pegasus like a pro. Do you know that my spell casting accuracy has gradually increased the longer we fought together? Because it has! And you know why? Because you've gotten better as a pegasus knight with every sortie."

Sumia blinked a few tears away. "R-really?"

"Really, truly and honestly. Whether it's with me or Frederick, you always perform well. It's especially true since we entered the Plegian desert. Remember how fast you ferried me from place to place in our last battle? That was key. And it's not just your battlefield prowess that makes you so important to us. It may not seem like it, but the things you do around camp all help keep us be the best that we can be."

"But I don't even do that much…"

"That's right. You do _more_. Do you realize how much it helps us that someone is doing mundane chores that no one else wants to do? Laundry, dishes and stuff? It's the little things that also matter. In fact, they matter as much as the actual battles because clean clothes and dishes are the keys to victory! Oh, and food. But I think I already made clear my admiration for your cooking…I've done that, right?"

That comment actually made Sumia smile a little. "Yes, Robin. M-many times, in fact. But I'm grateful all the same."

"And I am grateful for the fact that you made such good baked…uh, goods. And on top of your contributions on a general level, you help me on a personal level too."

"I…do?"

"That you do. Aside from the cooking and the pies, our weekly book club meetings are what I look forward to more than anything. It's a fun little way for us to relax and forget about this whole ugly war. There, it's just us, our books, and our enjoyment of books. It's…nice."

"It is, isn't it?"

"It is," Robin smiled, reached out and gently wiped away some tears from Sumia's face. "You're not useless Sumia. You mean a lot to us and to me. So please don't cry, alright?"

"R-Robin, I…" Sumia sniffed and wiped away her remaining tears. "Thank you. It seems you always know exactly what to say when I'm down."

"I'm your friend. It's what we do.

"It's just…" Sumia sighed. "You do so much for me. I just wish I could help you as much in return…"

Robin clasped Suima's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You don't need to worry about that, Sumia. You do enough for me as it is. Enough and more."

"Robin…"

The tactician smiled warmly before closing his eyes. However, a question suddenly floated to the forefront of his mind. Robin briefly opened his eyes and was immediately confused.

"Uh, Sumia?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we? Why are there trees in the medical tent?"

"Oh, that's because we set up the tent it that oasis we found," explained the pegasus knight. "We figured that it would be uncomfortable for the injured to lie in the desert heat, so we put cots and tent walls in the shade under the trees. Granted, it was a lot more orderly before that little accident. What happened? Why did it suddenly burst with such winds?"

"Oh, right. You took one of the newer looking tomes off my desk, right?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Ordinarily, that wouldn't be a problem. But I recently purchased a bunch of Arcwind tomes from Anna. The shipment probably arrived today. I would've placed it accordingly but I was…otherwise indisposed. But that's okay!" Robin added quickly. "The tomes are all the same color so it's easy to get mixed up!"

Sumia chuckled. "You don't have to try so hard to cheer me up, Robin. I'm not going to burst into tears again."

"Oh. Well that's good."

Robin would never really let Sumia know, but crying women scared and perplexed him to levels unimaginable. He never knew what to do when a woman suddenly started crying in front of him. Granted, encountering crying women was thankfully an extraordinarily rare event in Robin's life, but it did happen. And when it did happen, he had absolutely no clue what to do. Robin excelled in battlefield tactics, report management and paperwork with jokes on the side. Emotional comfort? That might as well be another language. What the hell was he supposed to say? Being near a crying woman put Robin on the spot. And unlike on the battlefield, Robin's mind usually panicked and went through a thousand ideas a second trying to find something appropriate to say. And that usually resulted in Robin totally shutting down and becoming a dumb, panicky mess with a high chance of saying something totally inappropriate. Truth be told, Robin wasn't even sure how he managed to navigate through this mess. It took all his concentration, willpower and empathy to keep himself together, _not_ freak, and calm Sumia down. How did that even happen? Robin must've reached into some deep, compassionate and emotionally on the ball part of himself to not only keep himself cool, but also tell Sumia things in such a way that didn't make him sound like an inconsiderate jerkbag. It was odd, Robin knew everything he said was true, that much was for sure. It was just that Robin never really expected an opportunity to actually convey all of that in a coherent manner. But here they both were, him on the ground and her kneeling beside him, _not_ crying. Aside from the pain in his body, it wasn't all bad.

Robin opened his eyes slightly and glanced up. Sumia smiled back gently and was absentmindedly stroking his hair. Yeah, it definitely wasn't all bad.

Robin couldn't really put his finger on it, but as he lay there, looking up at Sumia, he felt _something_ inside him shift, change. Being with her suddenly brought him a feeling of…peace? Or something like it. Robin felt an indescribable (but pleasant) feeling spread through his chest, easing his pain like a healing salve. It was…nice.

Apparently, they gazed at each other for longer than was necessary, as Sumia seemed to realize when her face became red and she turned away. Robin was a bit sad, he thought they were having "a moment" there, whatever that meant. It definitely felt like "a moment", or something of that nature. Then again, staring at other people for extended periods of time was creepy. Robin was definitely _not_ creepy and certainly didn't want Sumia to think he was. Great, now he was feeling embarrassed.

For whatever reason, Sumia seemed a bit nervous. "U-um, Robin? C-can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Sumia fidgeted. "I-well, u-um…"

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by the sound of another person entering the tent (or what remained of it).

"Robin, I heard you're awake and brought you…some…what in Naga's name happened here?"

"Cordelia!" Sumia bolted upright. "Robin, look who's here! It's Codelia! Hi Cordelia! Nothing was happening between us here!"

"Uh…" The red haired pegasus knight blinked in confusion. "I…never said there was. I was referring to why half the tent is blown away."

"Oh, that. Well, uh…"

"We had a technical malfunction," Robin intervened helpfully. "But everything's fine and no one got hurt too badly."

Cordelia was about to ask many more questions before she saw Miriel's broken cooler still puffing out clouds of smoke. She then saw Sumia's guilty face and Robin's pointed expression. That's when everything clicked into place.

Clearing her throat, Cordelia decided it was best to proceed and not risk embarrassing Sumia by asking more questions on the matter. "Right, well. Robin, I heard your voice from outside the tent. I assumed that you were awake and on your way to recovering."

"On my way, yes. Not so much now. Before, all I was aware of was my headache. Now I'm aware that my whole body hurts. And that's on top of the headache! Urgh…this is a terrible start to the day…"

"Oh, that won't do! It's probably because you're lying on the hard ground. Here, why don't you let me help get you onto a bed?" Sumia asked as she tried helping Robin get up.

"Ow. Owowowowowow!" Robin winced and leaned on Sumia for support. "Dammit, everything still hurts."

"Let me help," Cordelia rushed opposite Sumia and helped support Robin. "There we are. Now, let's slowly get you to this bed. And carefully lie you down…"

Finally lying down on a soft bed, Robin sighed in relief. "Soft bed is so much better than hard ground. So doc, when am I getting better?"

"…Oh! Me?" It took a few seconds for Sumia to realize that Robin was talking to her. "Er, right. Well, the healers said that while your injuries were quite severe, you should make a full recovery by the afternoon. You just need to rest and limit how much you do."

"Alright then…" Robin was about to relax when he suddenly remembered where they were and what they were doing. "Wait! What about the campaign against Plegia?! Where are we? How long was I out? Are we still on track to rescue Emmeryn? Are-Urgh!" Robin grunted as pain shot through his body.

"Robin! You're still weak and you have to save your strength! If you don't your wounds won't properly heal," Sumia warned as she tried to look over Robin's injuries and where he hurt. "You must take it easy to be out by the time the healers said."

"And please don't concern yourself with the details of the war," Cordelia added as she gently but firmly pushed the tactician down on the bed. "We are still in the Plegian desert, you were unconscious since yesterday afternoon and everything is going according to schedule. We are advancing on where Gangrel is going to execute Emmeryn and all know the roles that you have assigned us during the last strategy meeting."

Having calmed himself down somewhat, Robin still didn't look convinced. "I was out for a whole half day?! How careless and shameful. Think of all the reports we could've gotten in that time! Reports and updates, all sitting on my desk…unsorted. I-I have to see them!"

"Robin, no!" Cordelia said firmly and pushed the tactician down again. "What you need to do is listen to the healers and rest. Everything else is taken care of."

"It is"?

"Yes. You hired a secretary for a reason, remember? I have read and organized all new reports and updates. There is nothing new to report."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Robin, Cordelia has everything covered. Maybe now you can focus on getting better?" Sumia asked hopefully. She deflated when the tactician fidgeted uncomfortably. "…No?"

"Well…maybe. That is, if I can ask you two for a favor."

"Of course."

"Certainly."

"If I may be so bold, can…" Robin cleared his throat. "Can I have one report? Just one! It doesn't even have to be long! I just need _something_ to look over. Please?"

Cordelia and Sumia both exchanged confused glances.

"Why?" asked the red haired pegasus knight. "The situation is no different from yesterday. Do you not believe me?"

"What? No! Of course I believe you, my bestest secretary ever! It's just that, as a tactician, I'm used to doing certain things at certain times. This includes reading reports in the morning. Not following this routine makes me feel…weird. Bad weird, like I put on my shoes on the wrong feet or something."

"I…" Cordelia looked to Sumia who just shrugged. "Very well. If it means that much to you, I'll get you the latest report. But just the one."

"Thanks, Cordelia. I really appreciate you putting order and routine back into my life."

"I didn't know you even had a routine. You seem more the type to do what you want on a whim," Cordelia remarked as she was leaving.

"Routine is the thing that brings order to the chaos that is our everyday lives!" Robin shouted after the leaving pegasus knight. Once she was gone, he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. "Gods I hate being confined to the medical tent. Nothing to do…"

"Oh! Why don't I bring you some books?" Sumia suggested. "Our book club meeting is still a few days off but that doesn't mean we can't read up and compare notes, right?"

"That works. Great idea, Sumia!"

"Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Sumia said excitedly and ran out of the tent. Robin wasn't too surprised when he heard her yelp in surprise and a thud outside. But it didn't seem to dent her excitement as she didn't even dwell on her tripping.

As he lay there in silence, Robin suddenly noticed how nice it was. He was lying on a nice(ish) bed, under the trees and with a light desert breeze blowing through. And it was so quiet! Somehow, all the excitement of the past few minutes managed to distract him enough to not notice his headache, but with nothing more to do, it came back. But the silence helped. It was so peaceful…

"Looks like he's awake."

"Told ya! Looks like you owe ol' Teach a gold coin!"

…And now it wasn't. Oh well. Robin thought he really shouldn't be surprised. It seemed that whenever he wanted to do something or wished for something to happen, fate decreed that the exact opposite occurred. Sometimes (often), Robin cursed his luck, or lack thereof.

"Chrom, Vaike," greeted the tactician, "What brings you over here?"

"Well," began Chrom. "We _were_ going to see how our resident tactician was doing, but now I'm more curious to find out what in Naga's name happened here."

"Yeah, it looks like this here tent's been hit by a hurricane!" added Vaike.

Robin shrugged. "Long story. Involves the misuse of an Arcwind tome. Anyway, nice of you two to visit me. Hey, can any of you tell me what happened to me yesterday? It seems that I've been hurt pretty bad but I can't remember how this happened."

"Really?" asked Chrom. "That's rather surprising. I would've thought that you'd remember being trampled over by a horse."

Robin blinked. "I was what?"

"Yeah. Apparently you tripped in the oasis and startled Sully's horse, who proceeded to run you over. At least that's what Vaike said happened after he found you. Right Vaike?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Totally! Of course, The Vaike doesn't really know _exactly_ what happened. Teach just came along way later and stumbled upon our friend on the ground. Yep."

Robin closed his eyes and groaned. "Of all the injuries I sustained, battle or otherwise, this has probably got to be the most embarrassing yet. I get things shot at me, spells cast and attacked by enemy soldiers on a regular basis and am fine. But when a horse runs over me, I'm knocked out and need immediate medical attention. Embarrassing."

Chrom laughed and patted Robin on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we've all been there."

"Are you telling me that you've also been trampled by a horse and sustained injuries that put you in the medical tent overnight?"

"Well, maybe not _there_, but we all have our share of embarrassing stories and how we wound up in the healing tent. Yours isn't that bad."

"Really? What's your most embarrassing injury off the battlefield?"

"Nice try. Now, why don't you rest a bit while I take whatever this thing is," Chrom pointed to the still smoking cooler. "And properly dispose of it. Then we can talk about how you're feeling."

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"Hey, Robin?" Vaike said quietly after Chrom left. "Thanks for playing along with my cover story. It wouldn't work if only one of us stuck to it."

The tactician stared blankly. "…What are you even talking about?"

"You know! With our little embarrassing episode yesterday? I came up with a cool little cover story that totally makes sense. Teach's really quick on his feet like that. Let's just stick with that and pretend what really happened yesterday never happened, yeah?"

"What exactly _did_ happen to me yesterday?"

"What? Are you kiddin' me?" Vaike asked incredulously before he paused and his eyes lit up in realization. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Oooh, I see what you're playin' at. Good, good. That's what I like to hear! The blank expression really sells it! You're real pal, you know that? So the official line's that whatever happened yesterday didn't happen, right?"

"What didn't happen?"

Vaike winked. "Exactly! I owe you one, Robin."

"Uh…"

Before Robin could make a coherent reply or even understand what the hell Vaike was talking about, Chrom returned.

"There. Now that thing's smoking underneath a sand dune. Problem solved. Now Robin, how are you?"

"I hurt all over. But the good news is that I should be out of here by midday. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Chrom shook his head. "Not at all. We're making good progress through the desert despite the tough circumstances. At least we don't see many Plegian guards any more. That makes our advance easier. Robin, you shouldn't worry so much. We'll make it."

"Huh. All things considered, that's what I should be telling you right now. You seem to be calm, despite everything that's happening."

Chrom frowned. "I admit that the circumstances could be better, but I have absolute faith in you and the Shepherds. Things have been going our way so far and you have steered us through many victories. I have no doubts that this time will be no different. After all, we also march with the Feroxi soldiers at our side. With all these odds in our favor, there is no way we can lose!"

"Yeah! Tell it as it is!" chimed in Vaike.

"Wow, I'm touched that you have so much faith in me…"Robin said sincerely. "Alright! I'll now do my best to heal faster and get the hell out of here so I can do what I do best!"

"That's the spirit! But don't try _too_ hard, okay? We wouldn't want you to strain yourself trying to get better."

"There ain't no such thing!" laughed Vaike. "You just gotta tough it out and force yourself to get better. Mind over matter and all that stuff! Words of wisdom from the one and only Vaike!"

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Riiight, let's just leave Robin to heal at his own pace before 'Teach's' advice gets him with an embarrassing groin injury and a funny story to tell."

"Wha-?" Vaike became flustered. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that again!"

"Oh?" Robin's interest was piqued. "I gotta hear this."

"Well," began Chrom. "It all started when-"

"Argh! Chrom, that's not 'never talking about it ever again'!" Vaike exclaimed before pushing his friend out. "Hahaha, nothin' to hear about, Robin. Get well soon. See ya!"

Robin found himself alone again. Clearly there was an embarrassing and hilarious story there. He made a mental note to pursue it at a later time.

"I'm back," Robin looked and saw Cordelia standing before him. "And I have a gift for you!"

The tactician eagerly took the few papers she handed to him and sighed in relief. "So…good. Having a report on me. Everything is fine in the world again. Thanks, Cordelia. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course. After your impassioned speech about routine, how could I not fetch at least one report for you?"

"You're a real lifesaver, Cordelia. I feel the healing kicking in already!"

The pegasus knight simply laughed. Robin's wacky antics always made her smile.

"I'm back!" Sumia's voice interrupted what any of them were going to say next. "And I brought back some books that we didn't get to finish last time. Oh, hi Cordelia. Want to join us in our impromptu book club meeting?"

"I…" Cordelia hesitated and looked at Robin. The tactician gave an encouraging smile. "I suppose I don't have anything I should be doing at the moment."

"Great! Now we can pick up where we left off. It was just getting to the good part when we had to stop and I'm just dying to hear what you guys think!" Sumia said happily as she handed books to Robin and Cordelia.

Perhaps this being run over by a horse wasn't so bad after all. At least now Robin had some company and something to do, as opposed to just lying there with nothing to do. Granted, Suima visited him last time, but last time it was also kinda her fault he ended up there in the first place. Robin supposed it helped that he was only going to be in here for a few hours. So he might as well enjoy his time and get to some stimulating and thought provoking discussion on books.

"So, what do you think about Eliza's prospects and her potential suitors?"

Of course, Robin now remembered what his issue with the book club was and why he talked to Chrom about it. Holding a copy of _Power and Preconceptions_, Robin unfortunately remembered everything involving the melodrama and various love triangles in their most recent romance novel. Gods, he really had to change what he read. Maybe after they were all done with this rescue mission, he could use Chrom and finally move onto literary genres that weren't romance.


	20. Libra

_Long delay between updates is long, but I finally got this one out! Considering where this is in terms of plot, things had to get a bit heavier here. Trying to write a bit of emotional drama in a humor fic? Not really a fan. I don't even know if I did it right. But at least that's out of the way and we can move on!_

_So without further ado, I present the next chapter! (which can alternatively be known as "The One Where Robin Is Fine")_

* * *

Mistakes. Everyone makes them. It was one of the certainties in life along with death and taxes. There is no such thing as a person that is so perfect that they go about their entire lives without making mistakes. To think of yourself as such a person would be foolishly optimistic, arrogant and/or narcissistic. Or all of the above.

In life, everyone is expected to make mistakes. They were even entitled to some depending on their circumstances. If you were starting a new job or assembling some sort of complicated piece of furniture, you would most definitely make mistakes. But it would be okay. In those situations, you are allowed to make a certain amount of mistakes. They would probably be of little consequence and not serious enough to get you fired or for your furniture to totally break.

Of course, Robin's situation was completely different. Being the tactician of the Shepherds and thus responsible for the wellbeing of his friends (some of whom included very important people in Ylisse), Robin couldn't really afford to make mistakes. At least on the battlefield and in matters relating to the battlefield. When he was living his normal, everyday, non-tactician life, he could afford to make as many mistakes as he wanted (not that he wanted to make mistakes in the first place). He could drink copious amounts of alcohol against his better judgement, spend his monthly salary on useless trinkets and keep on participating in Frederick's various training regimes despite feeling like dying after every single one. All those times, his mistakes were acceptable because no one (besides himself) suffered for his actions. He did something dumb, no one died, life went on as usual.

Granted, life wasn't perfect. Things happened. But Robin's job was to foresee (to the best of his ability) the things that may happen and plan accordingly. Make sure that things didn't go bad and if they did, control the damage and minimize the impact of things going bad. Simple enough. Robin's obsessive nature ensured that he made plans for even the most outlandish situations in order to be absolutely over prepared. That has served them well so far.

But things could only go well for so long before the streak broke. And when Robin's streak broke, it broke in a very significant way.

They say the first cut is the deepest. The one that hurts the most and the one that haunts you for the rest of your life. For Robin, that saying could not be any truer, for his first mistake, the one that broke his streak of victories, was also the one that cost the Exalt her life.

The plan he drew up was one borne out of necessity and lack of time. They were steadily making progress though the Plegian desert when news reached them that Gangrel moved the execution date up. Suddenly, everything went through the window as the Shepherds and their Feroxi allies had to desperately push through the desert and get to the execution grounds. Then, Robin lost the luxury of time and intel. That meant no recon flights, no advance scout reports, no enemy estimates. Granted, Robin did have plans laid out for these kinds of circumstances and they did discuss what to do and how to proceed as they advanced through the Plegian desert, but Robin thought he could tailor fit and specify his plans once he gathered enough information. Usually he had his general plans and refined them as they got closer to their destination. Going in as they were now would get the job done, but it wouldn't be as efficient as Robin would've liked. So, having taken in all possible possibilities on their mad dash to the enemy grounds, Robin felt reasonably satisfied about preparations and confident that they would succeed.

And succeed they did. They fought their way through the Plegian guards, reached the castle grounds, fought their way past said guards, the general, removed the executioner and called in Emmeryn's personal guards to get her off that cliff. Everything was going so well. Robin actually let himself believe that they could end the war right there and then. That they could return back to Ylisse without any serious casualties. That the fallout from this war could be limited.

What a fool he was! One does not simply waltz into another nation and conclude a war in short order! There is always a price to be paid. Consequences of the conflict are faced by all parties and are inevitable. It was on this day that Robin learned that cruel lesson first-hand.

It was all because of that witch, Aversa. In just as the Sheperds were about to celebrate a successful rescue, she suddenly and unexpectedly somehow managed to summon a group of Risen archers right in front of them. Everyone then watched on horror as they shot down all of the pegasus knights sent to rescue Emmeryn. Everyone including Phila were shot out of the sky and fell like flies. The Risen then turned all their bows to Emmeryn and the Shepherds were subjected to Gangrel's gleeful gloating. That bastard then presented them with the sadistic choice: hand over the Fire Emblem or Emmeryn would be killed.

A good tactician critically analyzes every situation presented to him. A good tactician thinks of the bigger picture and saves as many lives as he can. A good tactician emotionally removes himself from the situation in order to make the hard decisions and gives his opinion…no matter how much it would hurt.

And so Robin did just that. When Chrom turned to him and asked what they needed to do, Robin steeled himself and gave his honest answer. Abandoning Emmeryn was their best choice. Gangrel was a bastard and could not ever have the Fire Emblem. What's more, he couldn't even be trusted to hold his end of the bargain. If anything, he'd probably have them all killed if they handed over the Fire Emblem.

Robin knew it wasn't the answer Chrom was looking for and his best friend's reaction made the tactician wince. Chrom was practically trembling with rage. But the worst part was that he knew, as they all did, that Gangrel held all the cards. Robin's plans all flew out the window once those blasted archers appeared from nowhere. Now, if they tried anything, they would end up full of arrows. Their sheer helplessness made Robin grip his sword until his knuckles were white. Never in his whole life has he ever felt so powerless. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to run up and impale that bastard Grangrel for all that he's done. Handing over the Fire Emblem was out of the question. But simply leaving Emmeryn to her undeserved fate just felt beyond wrong!

But when put in difficult situations, people cannot emotionally detach themselves and look at their choices objectively. Emotions usually win out over reason, especially when family is concerned. Chrom was in such as state of mind when he finally snapped and turned to face Gangrel. Despite Robin's advice and Emmeryn's pleas, he agreed to hand over the Fire Emblem. Robin understood why. His inner tactician may have disagreed, but given the circumstances, he understood.

In the end, Emmeryn took the decision out of their hands. Having made a heartfelt appeal to the Plegians for peace, Emmeryn did the only thing left to do: she gave up her life.

Robin would never forget that moment for as long as he lived. The sight of Emmeryn falling from the cliff, a serene smile on her face, Lissa's horrified expression, Chrom running and reaching out to save his older sister, the shocked expressions of all the Shepherds, Gangrel's cackling. It would forever be a reminder of his first and greatest failure, as well as what was at stake every time they engaged the enemy.

In a cruel twist of fate, Emmeryn's self-sacrifice was precisely what saved the lives of everyone else. It gave them an opening. Gangrel was too busy laughing and gloating to notice Basilio and his forces quickly making their way to where the Shepherds were. Once he hacked through the stunned Plegians, he yelled at everyone to get the hell out of there.

A good tactician knows that there is a time and place for everything. A good tactician knows when to exploit openings to his advantage and when to retreat. A good tactician always keeps a cool head despite the chaos around him.

So, despite his shock at the events of the day, Robin knew that it wasn't the time to freeze. As soon as Basilio showed up, Robin put all of his emotions into a box and buried that box somewhere deep inside himself. There would be time to grieve later. Right now, survival was all that mattered. Now, Robin needed to be calm and keep everyone alive while guiding them through enemy territory.

With all that in mind, Robin switched to full on tactician mode. He recognized that this would be their only chance and immediately began shouting orders to his friends. It was a good thing that Gangrel was too busy gloating and reveling in his victory to order his troops to take action. Robin was sure that in their current state, the Shepherds wouldn't be in the right mental condition to fight at their maximum.

That assumption proved wrong when they got to the Midmire and were confronted by Plegian soldiers refusing to let them pass. Until that point, Robin was trying his hardest to not think about how lucky they all were in that the conditions for their escape were so good. The weather was on their side and they encountered surprisingly few enemies on their path. Of course, all good things come to an end. In the very rare instance when Robin found himself with some spare time, he thanked the gods that they were so kind to him and that everything was going so surprisingly smoothly. And of course, it was right after these thoughts that everything went downhill. The very next day, the sky was covered with dark clouds and it began to rain heavily.

Robin swore under his breath. This was so typical. Only a few miles from the Ylissean border and suddenly there was a downpour, reducing visibility and turning the roads into muddy messes that would take them twice as long to navigate. Robin thought that he could still manage when the rain was letting up, but then he immediately saw Plegian soldiers blocking their path. He then looked at his friends. They were tired, haggard and demoralized after Emmeryn's sacrifice and days of running. The situation wasn't ideal. It would take nothing less than a miracle for them to get through this in one piece.

Luckily for him, a miracle was exactly what happened next. The situation looked grim until the Plegian general decided to invoke Emmeryn's name in an attempt to get them to lay down their arms. The change of attitude was immediate. Although Robin bristled at the use of Emmeryn's name by the Plegians, his reaction was nothing in comparison to Chrom, who was absolutely fuming. Having been quiet for their entire retreat from Plegian territory, Chrom suddenly exploded at the use of Emmeryn's name. It was as if someone flipped a switch and the mood among the Shepherds changed instantly. As they were faced with the enemy, gone were the gloomy and dazed expressions. Now, there was anger. Anger at the Plegian king who drove the peaceful Exalt to her death and mocked her afterwards, anger at the Plegian soldiers who now stood in their way, anger at the Plegian general who dared to mock her name by claiming he _understood_.

Ordinarily, Robin would be worried about such a development. But given the circumstances, he would take what he could get. Seeing the life spark back into the eyes of his friends after days of dullness was a welcome change, especially since he needed them sharp to fight of the Plegians. Besides, this could work. After all, they say that in a fight, anger is as good as courage. And the Shepherds were _plenty_ angry. All they needed was someone to direct their anger and keep them from doing anything rash. Luckily for all involved, Robin just so happened to be that someone.

The battle went as expected. Expressing their anger and grief through combat, the Shepherds cut through the Plegian lines with ruthless efficiency (which, incidentally, was Robin's favorite type of efficient). Their enemies didn't stand a chance, be they Plegian soldiers or opportunistic thieves. Robin paired himself with Chrom to keep an eye on his friend and to stop him from charging headfirst and doing something dumb. It was a good thing, too. Chrom had abandoned all caution and finesse in favor of simple brute force. It was devastatingly effective, sure, but it did leave him a bit exposed sometimes. Luckily, Robin was there to cover his flanks as they hacked and slashed all the way to the general while the rest of the Shepherds cleaned up Plegian stragglers.

After some words were exchanged and a very anticlimactic battle with the general (Robin noted that angry Chrom was a force all on his own), everyone managed to rendezvous with Feroxi convoys. From then on, things got slightly easier as they made their way out of enemy territory and straight to Regna Ferox to regroup and plan their next moves.

Robin did not allow himself to rest the whole way. He busied himself with plans, reports and making sure that they weren't followed. He also went around ensuring that their supplies were well stocked and reading tactical manuals to prevent future such disasters. He did these tasks all the way to the Feroxi capital.

It was only when they were safe behind the walls of the Feroxi castle when Robin allowed himself some respite, but not immediately. The first order of business was ensuring that everyone was alright, Chrom and Lissa first and foremost.

The princess seemed to be doing better since they all left Plegia. Robin noted that she had spent a lot of her time around Lon'qu, if not outright clinging to him. What was more surprising was that the swordsman didn't react in his usual way. What he did do was either quietly tolerate her company in his usual quiet manner (without an annoyed expression!) and even managed to embrace her on several occasions! When she wasn't spending time with Lon'qu, Robin saw Lissa with Maribelle. That made sense. Spending time with friends to share the grief and the pain was probably the best way to deal with it and let the healing begin. That was true for all the Shepherds. During the time they have spent endlessly marching to the Feroxi capital, they all spent time and consoled each other whenever time permitted. Well, most of them anyway. Robin and Chrom being notable exceptions, the former for working himself silly and the latter because he totally closed himself off.

Now that they were safe, it was time to discuss their plans and try to get Chrom back to being Chrom. It was in the throne room when they all tried to reassure him that they all stood by his side and had faith in him. The highlight was when Sumia, sweet, innocent Sumia, came up and totally punched him in the face. That even got Robin to laugh, something he felt like he didn't do in ages.

After some heartwarming speeches and more convincing, Chrom looked to be back to his old, confident self. It was agreed that they would put Gangrel down and finish the war, once and for all.

As everyone was excitedly chatting with each other with renewed vigor and enthusiasm, Robin quietly made his way out of the main chambers and back into his office. It was only when he was safely seated in his chair did he let out a shaky breath and allow himself to relax. Only now did he allow himself to unbox all of his emotions and truly grieve for the Exalt.

Unfortunately for Robin, the fact that he buried his emotions so deep during their retreat from Plegia and kept himself busy with work all the way to Ferox meant that everything slowly but surely piled up inside him. Now that he was alone, the dam suddenly burst and he felt it all: the pain, the guilt, the sorrow, the hatred. All of his emotions, heretofore buried deep inside him, suddenly assaulted him all at once.

Robin clutched his chest. Of everything he felt, guilt was the one emotion he felt above others. It was his fault that Emmeryn died. It was his fault that he did not foresee an ambush and plan accordingly. It was his fault that Phila and the pegasus knights were all shot out of the sky. He should've foreseen it, planned better, made backup plans and contingency plans. He should've worked harder! How could he not see a horde of undead archers materializing out of the abyss? It was so obvious! Now, because of this, his first mistake, Emmeryn was dead, the pegasus knights were all but destroyed and their entire campaign was for nothing.

Robin got up unsteadily and frantically looked around. This tide of emotions was too much for him to handle. He needed something to cope. Anything!

Having spotted a rack of some sort out of the corner of his eye, Robin quickly approached it and examined its contents. There were bottles on it. A wine rack. Of course! This was exactly what he needed. Perhaps alcohol could help him deal with the pain and come to terms with his actions. Or it could knock him out so that he doesn't feel anything. Either option worked.

Robin looked through the bottles. Most of them had alcohol levels that were too low for his liking. Drinking them would not get him drunk hard or fast enough. He was about to give up when one particular bottle caught his attention.

"'Feroxi Fire Wine', huh?" Robin took the bottle off the rack. "'It'll hit you harder than an angry wyvern and make you feel the burn!' Alcohol content…wow, that's really strong! This is perfect!"

The tactician excitedly ran back to his desk and quickly poured himself a glass. If he didn't deal with this soon, Robin was afraid that all his guilt would drive him into a state of depression that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of.

Robin hurriedly downed his glass and immediately shut his eyes. Damn that was strong! It was possibly even stronger than that stuff Gregor gave him when they were having their little celebratory drinking…drinks. It was so strong that Robin felt it was burning everything on its way down to his stomach! The tagline totally didn't lie. Robin was definitely feeling the burn. Hopefully, he would also soon be not feeling anything.

Robin was so busy pouring himself another glass (and making sure he poured an amount that wouldn't send him reeling) that he didn't notice the door to his office opening.

"Drinking copious amounts of alcohol will not ease the pain."

"No, but it'll certainly help," Robin didn't even look up from pouring. "And I need all the help I can get."

"But this is only a temporary solution, and one that will only hurt everyone around you in the long run."

"Temporary as it may be, I'm afraid that this is what's fastest and most effective. Besides, what do you know about me and my relationship with alcohol?"

"I know only that it will drag you down and that you will eventually end up hurting everyone you love because of it."

"Hmph, you speak as if you know everything about me and can foresee the future. What do you know about any of that?" Robin looked and sighed when he saw who he was talking to. "Right. You got the whole 'mysterious stranger of unknown origins and cryptic messages from the future' shtick down."

The mysterious woman known as "Marth" stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Robin asked tiredly.

"I did not mean to intrude. I simply wish to see you avoid the mistakes that led to you to distance yourself from everyone in the future."

"You and your 'future'. It seems that's all you ever talk about. And with that serious face, too. Would it kill you to loosen up or something? Talk about something nice and less cryptic? Or let us in on whatever you know, because you're clearly keeping a lot to yourself."

"I am afraid I cannot. My mission is to interfere as little as possible while trying to prevent a catastrophe from occurring. I apologize for my vagueness, but this is how it must be."

"Well, that was totally unhelpful. Have fun doing whatever, I guess. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to drown myself in alcohol in the hopes that it'll knock me out and help deal with this incredible guilt and sorrow that I'm feeling."

"Alcohol is not a solution," Marth said as Robin was raising his glass. "A much better way of dealing with your pain would be to talk to someone. You are surrounded by friends who all know what you are going through, you need only to seek one out and share to ease your pain."

Robin scoffed. "Yeah right. I'd rather wallow in my misery by myself, thank you very much. There's no need to let others see my grief. I've kept it together for the whole trip here and as far as everyone else is concerned, I'm still perfectly fine. If Chrom was emotionally out, it falls on me to keep a straight face in the face of disaster. Besides, I'm the one who let them all down. Emmeryn died on my watch and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I don't think I'm the first person they would want to talk to…"

"Listen to yourself!" Marth's sudden outburst actually startled Robin enough for him to put down his glass and look at the woman. He was surprised to find her standing right across his desk. "You are Robin, Tactician of the Shepherds and their second in command! Every man and woman here trusts and follows you without hesitation. They see you as their friend as well as their tactician. They know that you are not perfect and are perfectly willing to act as your support in your time of need. You need only approach them!"

Robin stared in surprise. Hearing the usually calm and collected Marth make such an outburst was quite uncharacteristic of her. She also spoke very convincingly and passionately, for some reason. It all raised on question in his mind.

"…Why?"

Marth seemed taken aback by this question.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why?" repeated Robin. "Why do you care so much all of a sudden? This is my choice and affects my life. Why are you so against me having a few simple drinks to help me cope? Why your interest in my life? Didn't you say you were all about not interfering with events here or whatever?"

"That is true, yes. However," Marth hesitated. "I…I also do not wish to see you make the same mistakes that will eventually lead to you distancing yourself from everyone who care for you and hurting those who love you most."

Robin laughed wearily. "There you go talking about the future again. I would ask you how you know this stuff but I'm guessing you're not really going suddenly reveal your secrets now. So why this sudden interest in me? What makes me so special? If anything, you should be talking to Chrom, he's the leader of our merry little gang."

"While Chrom plays a key role in the events to come, your role is no less important. You have a great destiny and future ahead of you, Robin. I do not wish to see you throw all that away…"

"There you go being all cryptic again…" Robin sighed. "You should be a fortune teller or something. Legit or not, you almost had me believing you."

"I know it is difficult to believe me," Marth said ruefully. "I wish with all my being I could tell you everything. But I have proven that I have no ill intent toward you and have even fought with you on several occasions. Do my actions thus far not earn me at least a sliver of trust?"

"How should I know? I'm not in any condition to be making these calls. Besides, I-" Robin began before he stopped and looked at Marth. There was something about her that was vaguely familiar. She reminded him of someone, but Robin couldn't remember who. Robin felt that he should know her somehow from somewhere, but couldn't for the life of him remember from where! And…was that something in her eye?

Marth must've noticed Robin examining her as she suddenly turned around and covered her face with her hand.

"Please, I know my words are hard to believe and you still have reservations about me, but can you at least promise to think about what I said?"

"I guess, though I don't know what difference it'll make…"

"It will make all the difference," Marth said from the doorway. "You are surrounded by people who love you, all you need to do is reach out to them."

Having said her piece, she vanished. Robin didn't know when or even if he'd see her again. Now, he was once again left alone with his thoughts…and his wine.

Robin sighed. That conversation with Marth helped distract him a bit and eased his pain, but it returned with full force now that he was all alone. What was he to do? Listen to Marth's advice and seek some of his friends for comfort? In a way, it made sense. The Shepherds certainly spent time comforting each other on the road to Ferox, Lissa and Maribelle being prime examples. They also visited him in his tent to check up on him. Cordelia and Sumia were frequent visitors. But Robin kept himself busy and pretended that all was fine. In a way, it was. He just shoved all his emotions deep inside himself for later. Maybe now that it was later, he should seek their company and…what?

Robin looked down. That was exactly the question. What the hell was he supposed to say or do if he went to them? Go up and cry about how he failed everyone as a tactician and how he felt really, really bad that the Exalt died on his watch? How it was all his fault and that he was sorry? Gods, didn't that make him look like the most pitiful thing in the history of forever? He was their planner and executor of said plans. He was supposed to be the solid foundation that their whole military organization was built on. If all else failed and even their leader was distracted, the Shepherds needed to know that Robin was always there to guide them through whatever mess they found themselves. Strong, constant and reliable despite the circumstances. That is what Robin vowed to be and the image he intended to keep, his own emotional troubles be damned! If the Shepherds saw their highest ranking people break down, they might as well throw in the towel. Robin would _not_ allow this!

The tactician picked up his glass. So it looked like he would be drinking himself silly after all. Who knows? Maybe once he woke up the next morning, the hangover would remove the guilt.

"I sense a deep pain in your heart."

"Why does everyone decide to come in when I'm going to do something important?" Robin groaned and looked to see who his latest visitor was.

In the doorway stood a rather tall, blonde woman. She wore some very interesting garb. Robin couldn't remember ever seeing here around, then again, he wasn't really good with remembering.

"And who might you be?"

"Ah, my apologies!" the woman bowed. "My name is Libra. I am a servant of Naga."

"And what brings you to my quarters? Now may not be the best time as I have some very important matters to attend to."

"I did not mean to intrude, but I sensed a deep sense of sorrow and guilt from around this area. It brought me here."

"What the hell does that mean? What are you, some kind of shaman or something? Are all servants of Naga so attuned to the emotions of others?"

"No. I just happen to be naturally sensitive. Being in the service of Naga has merely enhanced my empathy and sensitivity to the needs of others. And I can tell that you are hurting."

"Well that's all fine and dandy. And it may also be true after recent events. But that's not important. What _is_ important is why you are here and what is it that you want?" Robin asked irritably. All this standing and not drinking served only to remind him how much he hurt. It wasn't very pleasant and he needed to do something about it very, very quickly.

"I am here to offer my support," answered Libra.

"Your what?"

"My support. To help ease your pain, to listen, to understand, to offer my condolences or comments. Whatever you need of me."

"That…that sounds not helpful in the least," scoffed Robin. "What has talking ever accomplished? If you're a person of the cloth or whatever, can't you offer me some charm to ward off my emotional troubles or bless me into feeling better or something?"

"That is not a service that I or the Church provide," Libra said patiently. "If you want some trinkets or words to make you feel better, you'd best see a mystic. I am here to provide you with emotional support and help you get through this difficult time in your life, not offer trinkets and empty words."

"Oh. That's a shame. I think the trinkets and words would've been better. But that doesn't matter because I'm fine! Everything is swell and I don't need anyone's help. I am at peak maximum condition!"

"Really?" Libra asked dubiously.

"Really," Robin forced a smile. "So thanks for the offer, but I don't require your services. Now off you go. Bye!"

"Very well. But before I go, you are sure you do not need my services?"

"Yes."

"And that is why you have a bottle of Ferox's strongest wine opened and ready for consumption on your desk?"

"If you must know, I was going to celebrate us all making it our here alive and unharmed."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes. I enjoy my own company when consuming alcohol."

"And is that why you have admitted having emotional troubles and needing empty words and trinkets?"

"First of all, trinkets make me happy. Second of all, I never admitted having any emotional problems. That was a purely hypothetical situation that has no bearing on the real world whatsoever."

"…Are you really going with that?"

"Yes," Robin answered stubbornly. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

Libra sighed. "Very well. Hypothetically speaking, if you were having emotional troubles right now because of recent events, how would you be feeling?"

"Hypothetically speaking? I would be feeling like there was a giant knife in my heart and it twisted every time I thought about what happened back there. I would also hypothetically be feeling a crushing guilt and an all-consuming feeling of helplessness because I failed to plan for, and prevent, the Exalt's death. These and other emotions would be so intense that I would want to deal with them by knocking myself out by drinking. All this hypothetically, of course."

"I see. It sounds like you bear quite the burden. Hypothetically."

"I do," Robin nodded grimly. "The pressure only piles up when I think that I was the only think keeping us from totally collapse back there. Even Chrom, our brave and stalwart leader, was affected. I daresay he was affected most of all. It was in this climate that I had to navigate us through enemy territory, keep as all alive and well. I had to keep us from falling apart. I had to stay strong, take up more duties and responsibilities, stay up late, etc. I didn't even have time to mourn…"

"That must have been very hard for you."

"It was," Robin mumbled as he collapsed into his chair. "But I had to prioritize and compartmentalize. That's what good tacticians do. So that's what I did. Put all my emotions aside and got us here in one piece. 'There will be time for grieving later' I said. 'I will properly mourn when we are all safe' I said. Well now we're safe and my mourning hurts me real bad!"

"I would imagine so," Libra nodded in understanding. "You have bottled up your emotions for so long and neglected them in the name of the greater good. Now that you are able to relax, they have come out and have multiplied in intensity as a result of being neglected for so long."

"Yeah, thanks for the prognosis, doc. But I need right now is-" Robin paused as soon as he realized what was said. "Dammit, you made me say all that! None of it was true. None of it! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Robin, why are you so adamant in denying that you are hurting? You probably hurt more than the rest of us as you had to shoulder so many responsibilities. Why not share some of your hurt with us? You are among friends who have experienced the same tragedy."

"I'm not just going to air my troubles out to my comrades-in-arms! Who does that? I might as well hang up my tactician's coat now and get a day job as the town crybaby. If they see me losing it after seen Chrom totally break down, what will become of us? Unit cohesion will collapse, morale would evaporate and we'd all get murdered in our next engagement. Someone has to stay strong and true to navigate us through the storms to come, and that someone is me."

"I think you give your friends too little credit. They are they for you as much as you are there for them. They will not think any less of you if you tell them what troubles you. After all, you are as human as they are, with the same troubles and concerns."

"Absolutely not!" Robin categorically dismissed that idea. "I may be human, but I need to appear to be something more if we are to win this war. And so I end up bottling my emotions from time to time. So what? I'll just…cope. It'll be fine, I'll be fine!"

"You are most definitely not," Libra stated plainly. "If anything, you are exactly the opposite of being fine."

"Bah, what do you know?" Robin asked dismissively. "If I say I'm fine then I'm fine! Besides, it don't even know why I'm even telling you all this."

"It is because you yearn to talk to somebody yet refuse to admit it."

"Yeah…I don't think so," Robin shook his head. "Whatever. Just know that everything I said here today is strictly confidential and untrue. If you go around camp telling people what I may or may not have said today, I'll deny it until my last breath. I'll also have you sued."

Lubra chuckled. "You do not need to worry about that. When we are ordained, all servants of Naga must take strict oaths of confidentiality. There are many who seek our help or simply wish to have a sympathetic ear. You can imagine the trust required for people to come to us and confess their sins, troubles and secrets. You can rest assured that everything you tell me will not leave this room."

"That's nice. Still doesn't change the fact that there's nothing to talk about," Robin paused as a thought occurred. "Wait, I don't remember seeing any clergy with us. When'd you even get here?"

"I actually joined all of you in Plegia."

"What?"

"It is true. I was part of a company sent to try and rescue our Exalt from execution. That, or buy time for our main forces to get to the execution grounds."

Robin winced at the mention of the Plegian campaign.

"Please do not take that the wrong way!" Libra said quickly. "The Shepherds did indeed make it to the execution grounds in time. I am certain that you would have successfully rescued the Exalt in other circumstances. Not even the greatest strategist could have predicted what happened."

"The greatest tactician can predict everything and plan accordingly. It's just that I am not he. If I was or I tried harder, things would've turned out differently…" Robin said bitterly. "But you said that you were part of a company. Are the rest of your group here with us?"

"Unfortunately, they are not…" Libra closed her eyes. "My company all perished as we made our way through Plegian territory. By the time the execution grounds were visible, I was the only surviving member of my company."

Robin winced again. "I'm sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have have mentioned it."

"Do not apologize. It was not your fault and I have made my peace with it."

"Wait, really?" Robin asked surprised. "That fast?"

"Indeed," Libra nodded. "It is Naga's will. All my comrades died noble deaths serving an honorable cause and are now by Naga's side."

"Yeah, but you lost your friends in the line of duty. You must've felt pain and sorrow when they died and afterward. How'd you manage to come to terms with it so fast? And please don't say you did it by talking."

"Well, I found my answer and solace in religion."

"…What?"

"Religion. Naga. When you are lost and need direction or want answers to the difficult questions in life, religion usually offers what you seek. It gives you purpose, direction and offers answers when you most need them. They may not be the right ones, but they are something."

"…And that helped you deal with your friends dying how?"

"It helps cope with the grief by giving you reason to believe why events had to be this way."

"It does?"

"Yes. It helps you cope by having you believe that it is all part of Naga's greater plan," explained Libra. "Everything happens because She wills it. There is a greater plan at work and all events in the world can be explained thus. Nothing happens for no reason."

"…And that is a satisfactory explanation for you?" Robin asked dubiously. "One that makes it easier for you to accept the unfortunate incidences that life throws at you?"

"I admit it is not perfect and not for everyone, but it is enough for me to accept events in my life and helps ease my pain."

"Okay..."

"It also helps when I talk to others about my sense of loss and sadness."

"Dammit, I thought I told you not to tell me that!"

"It is true," Libra said simply. "You need only to let others in."

"For the last time, I'm fine! Furthermore-"

"That is IT!"

Robin was interrupted by a loud outburst outside his office. When he looked to the doorway, he saw two very cross pegasus knights walking right toward him.

"Sumia, Cordelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't you act all innocent to me!" snapped Sumia. "You know perfectly well why we're here!"

"Honestly, Robin…" Cordelia shook her head. "I would've expected better from you."

"Uh…" the confused tactician looked between the two women. "I'm…sorry?"

"Come now, Robin," sighed Cordelia. "You can drop the act."

"You know why we're here," added Sumia.

"I really, really don't," Robin said honestly. "Care to enlighten me?"

"How could you?!" Sumia's sudden exclamation made Robin recoil in surprise. "Cordelia and I visited you every day since our defeat in Plegia to make sure that you were okay. You always said you were fine or had things to do. But you're not fine! You're hurting a lot! How could you keep this from us?"

Cordelia put an arm on Sumia's shoulder to try and calm her down. "What Sumia means to say is that we're both very disappointed that you decided to hide your pain from us. We thought that our relationship as friends was past that point. Are we not friends enough to come and be honest with each other when there's something bothering us?"

"It that why you two are here? Did someone put you up to this?" Robin asked before looking over at Libra. "This was your doing, wasn't it?"

"I had no hand in this matter," answered Libra.

"No one put us up to this," said Cordelia. "We just knew there was something wrong with you after Plegia. It was only natural, events there affected everyone greatly. Being our tactician, you were probably affected more than anyone barring Chrom. But every time we approached you, you brushed us off. So we…just…"

"So we had to take matters into our own hands!" declared Sumia. "It may not have been the most polite course of action, but it was for your own good!"

"What does that even mean…?" Robin began before realization hit him. He looked between the two women and the doorway. "Were you two eavesdropping on our conversation?!"

"It wasn't eavesdropping!" protested Sumia. "We were just passing by when we heard you two talking and happened to be very interested in what you were saying. There's no law saying we can't do that!"

"And your door was left open," Cordelia added helpfully. "Hard to have a private conversation when anyone walking by can hear it."

"Stupid open door policy…" Robin muttered under his breath before he cleared his throat. "While I appreciate your concern – and am a bit worried at your seeming disregard for my personal privacy – I have to say that it was all unnecessary. After all, I'm completely-"

"Don't you go off telling us that you're fine!" interrupted Sumia. "We heard everything you just said and know better!"

"Can't you just…be honest with us?" asked Cordelia. "We're here for you, all you need to do is reach out."

"First of all," started Robin. "Whatever I said to Libra was purely hypothetical. Secondly, why do you guys care so much? And thirdly, why is Sumia being so shouty?"

"Because I'm angry! And offended!" huffed Sumia. "As people who care deeply for you, and want to see you happy, and who are hurt and worried when we see you like this, we am angry and upset that you continue to not trust us enough to come to us when you're clearly feeling down. And you're even refusing our help still!"

Seeing Sumia, kind, loving, friend to all living things Sumia, get so worked up and genuinely angry was something Robin thought he would never see in his life. It was…a bit unsettling. Robin thought it best to calm her down before something bad happened.

"Alright, why don't we all just take a breath and relax. I'm sure we can clear out this misunders-"

"Don't you go 'misunderstanding' us!" Sumia was now visibly trembling (in what Robin assumed was anger). "We came to make you face your true feelings and that's what we're going to do!"

"Sumia, you're scaring m-"

_SLAP_

No one saw it coming. Cordelia and Libra winced. Sumia's eyes widened as she became aware of what she just did. And Robin? Robin was stunned into silence. Sumia getting violent and hitting her friends not once, but twice? This was truly unprecedented. At least, that's what he thought at first. A few seconds later, all his thoughts were interrupted by the growing pain in his cheek.

"Argh! Damn it, Sumia!" Robin cried out as he rubbed his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I just wanted you to tell us what was wrong and…and…" Sumia stammered. "I'm so sorry!"

"Damn it, this really hurts! Now I know how Chrom felt…"

"At least she didn't use her fist?" Cordelia offered. She raised her hands at Robin's withering glare. "Sorry. Poor attempt at lightening the mood."

"Okay you two," Robin grumbled irritably while rubbing his cheek. "You've both eavesdropped on my private conversation, barged in unannounced and have now physically hurt me. There's only so much a man can take. Now I'm going to have to ask you to get the hell out of my office before something else happens."

"But Robin-"

"No buts! I already have a crushing feeling of guilt and despair in my heart and now a stinging sensation on my cheeks. I don't need anything else happening to me at this moment in time. Just…leave me alone with my alcohol."

Sumia and Cordelia briefly exchanged knowing looks at Robin mentioning how he felt without backpedaling.

"Look, Robin-"

"Are you still here? Get out!"

"No," Sumia steeled herself as an idea struck her. "We will not."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, Sumia?" Cordelia asked uncertainly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. We came to find out what was wrong with Robin and we're not leaving until we make him feel better. And I know just the way to do it!"

"For the last time, I'm fi-" Robin began to say before Sumia closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him.

"…Uh, Sumia? What are you doing?" asked the confused tactician.

"I'm hugging you."

"I get that. What I don't is why."

"Well, you go around giving hugs to us when we're feeling down. I-I thought that this time we would do the same for you," explained the pegasus knight through her increasingly red face. "A-and your hugs definitely make me feel better even when I'm at my lowest. I just hope that I can return the favor."

"Sumia," Robin sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but there's really no need."

"Yes there is! I can feel you hurting, Robin. And I know all you need is a good hug to help you relax. And if I'm not enough, then…" Sumia motioned to Cordelia.

"Wha-?" Cordelia was totally caught off guard by this. "Me?"

"Yes! We agreed to help Robin, remember? Well this is just the thing to do it. Trust me and come on!" urged Sumia.

"Sumia," Robin started. "You don't have to drag Cordelia into thi-"

"No...She's right."

"Huh?"

"Sumia is right," repeated Cordelia firmly. "We have both come to help ease whatever it is that's ailing you, and we shall not leave until we done just that."

Having said that, Cordelia walked to Robin and stood opposite Sumia. Then, she slowly wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug.

"We're here for you, Robin," Sumia said softly. "And we care a great deal about you."

"You do not have face this alone," added Cordelia gently. "Let us help you. Let us in."

"I…I…" Robin tried to tell them that he was fine, that nothing was wrong, that everything was just peachy.

But…he knew better, and they knew better. It was time that Robin faced reality and admitted that he wasn't fine. It was time he leaned on his friends for support.

As soon as Robin made this decision, it was as if all his self-control and whatever willpower he had mustered to keep a straight face while his guests were in his office evaporated. Now, every emotion he felt before Libra walked into his office once again poured into his consciousness.

"I…I failed. I failed everyone…" Robin muttered as he began to tremble. "Gods, it was all my fault. Emmeryn died because of me…and Chrom and Lissa, they…they…"

"Shhh, it's alright," soothed Sumia. "It'll be alright. Let it all out."

"We're all here for you," Cordelia soothed. "You are among friends."

"And we won't think any less of you," finished Libra.

With all these words of encouragement, Robin's last defenses came down and all of his repressed emotions suddenly burst out in one agonized cry.

Robin felt weak. He was trembling. His breathing was fast and shallow. He was sweating…or was it crying? He wasn't sure. His mind was a confused mess of thoughts and emotions. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his mouth was moving but he didn't know what he was saying. Everything he had suppressed was all pouring out of him at once.

After what seemed like an eternity, Robin started to regain his sense of self and awareness. His mind could once again organize coherent thoughts and he slowly became conscious of his environment and surroundings.

"…Do you feel better?"

Robin slowly glanced to where the voice came from and found himself looking at Sumia's face. The pegasus knight was looking at him anxiously as she clung to him.

"I…"

"If not, we're still here for you. As long as you need us."

Robin's eyes widened at the sound of the other voice and he turned his head. After a flash of red, he found himself looking at Cordelia.

"Wha-?"

It was only then, as he was slowly regaining his senses, that Robin became aware of the two women who still had their arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Did…were you here this entire time?"

"We were," Cordelia answered. "We said that we came to help and we wouldn't leave until we did, didn't we?"

"And it looked like you could've really used someone to help you through all this. Why didn't you come to us sooner, Robin?" Sumia asked sadly. "You didn't have to bottle up all of your emotions like that. We could've helped you sooner."

"I…" Robin tried to say something and sighed.

"I guess what matters is that we're here now," Sumia said as she hugged Robin tighter. "Better late than never, right?"

"I suppose so," Robin managed a weak laugh. "I…I have to thank you both. For being here with me, for listening, for your support. I don't know what happened, but I feel…better. It's as if the incredible weight that I had on my shoulders has eased somewhat. I feel like I can finally breathe again."

Sumia smiled. "We're here for you whenever you need us."

"All you have to do is ask, and we'll listen to whatever is on your mind," affirmed Cordelia. "After all, everyone leans on you for support. It's only natural that you also lean of us."

"You guys…" Robin felt his heart swell at such support. "I just spent gods know how much time crying my eyes out, and now you're making me do it again."

Both women chuckled.

"….But thank you both," Robin continued seriously. "From the bottom of my heart. I didn't know how much I needed this until now."

"Any time. But it's not only us you should be thanking."

"Huh?"

"You should also be thanking the one who got the ball rolling."

Confused, Robin looked to where Cordelia motioned with her head.

"Libra? Where you here this whole time too?"

"I was," nodded the priestess. "I am happy to have witnessed such a touching display of support and friendship. You will excuse me if I did not join in, but I fear there isn't enough room for me in your little circle."

"That's alright, it _is_ a bit tight in here…" Robin joked. "But I think I'm okay now."

Taking his cue, the two pegasus knights slowly disengaged. It was only then that Robin realized how weak his legs felt. It was a good thing that they held on to him all this time, otherwise he would've been sure that he would've just collapsed on the floor.

"Do you need anything else from us?" asked Sumia. "Anything at all? We're here for you."

"You two have already done so much today," Robin said gratefully as put his hands on his desk to steady himself. "I think I'll let you two go for now. I'm sure you two have your own business to attend to. Maybe we can spend some time together this evening? Hey, why don't we tackle our backlog of books? After all, the club's been thrown to the side during the past few weeks. Let's get in back on track, shall we?"

Both women nodded. Seeing their tactician become livelier brought a smile to their faces. It was a sign that he was feeling better and coming back to his old self.

After saying their goodbyes and waving them off, Robin fell back into his chair and sighed.

"I feel so tired and I don't even know why…"

"It was a very emotionally draining day for you. I imagine you feel the same as if you did a day's worth of hard labor."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Robin mumbled before looking up.

"Oh, my apologies. Do you wish for me to leave as well?" asked Libra.

"No, it's alright. I actually wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Great. So I want to start off by thanking you for taking the time to actually come and probe me. It may not have been welcome, but it was what I needed to help me get back to being me.

Libra smiled. "Of course. Your pain was almost as palpable as that of the Prince and his sister, if not worse. I cannot stand to see such suffering among my comrades and as a faithful servant of Naga, I had to see if there was anything I could do to ease your pain."

"And I am so glad you did. Apparently I was suffering lots and I didn't even know it!"

"Sometimes the mind does not follow the soul. Sometimes, it takes outside intervention for them to align again."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Robin slumped in his chair. "At least that happened today. Otherwise I'd probably be dead drunk underneath this table and would probably regret my actions in the morning."

"It is always better to seek comfort and company among friends than solace in a bottle."

"Words of wisdom, my friend. Wisdom that I shall hopefully remember and try to follow. Anyway, you said something earlier that piqued my interest but I was otherwise too distracted to follow up on."

"Yes?"

"You said you and a company of others like you were sent to try and rescue Emmeryn."

"We were."

"But…how? Aren't you servant of Naga? Being all religious and renouncing the violence and all that?"

"What even gave you that idea?" Libra asked quizzically.

"I…er, well…I just assumed that you religious types weren't into the violence. I thought you guys would be all about the preaching and emotional support to the needy and charity and stuff. You know, things like that. Besides, the few priests that I met were purely healers and not fighters."

"Ah," Libra nodded in understanding. "I see."

"See…what?"

"See how your perceptions of what we servants of Naga do may be limited. It can't be helped, the Church is a big organization and carries out many functions. It is true that most of these functions concern the day-to-day betterment of citizens, be it spiritual, emotional or material. But that does not mean that the Church is utterly defenseless."

"It isn't?"

"It is not, because the Church has a specific branch that deals specifically with external threats and protecting of its members."

This definitely piqued Robin's interest.

"It is a voluntary branch that trains its members for war and conflict. We are still servants of Naga, but we take different oaths. We serve dutifully and faithfully by carrying out the work of the regular members, but also smiting those who would threaten the Church or the Exalt with our righteous fury and mighty war axes."

"Wow," Robin's eyes widened. "So you take your devotion to Naga onto the battlefield?"

"Precisely. It is our strong will to serve our Church and Exalt that drives us to take up arms and smite those who would threaten us. Men and women of the Church's military order are all skilled warriors, trained to use war axes to deadly effect."

"That's pretty awesome…" breathed Robin. "But whose jurisdiction do you fall under? You serve the Church, but is it ultimately the state that commands you?"

"No," Libra shook her head. "We are still members of the Church and commanded by the Supreme Cleric. However, in exceptional circumstances, the Supreme Cleric can hand us under the command of the state. Considering recent events, now is one such exceptional circumstance."

"I see…" Robin considered Libra's words. "So I take it that since you work under the authority of the Church, there aren't very many of you in the military branch."

"That is correct. We are used primarily in defense of Church property, members and convoys when there is a chance that they may be threatened. For most of our security, we rely on the benevolence of the Exalt and the local security forces. Granted, the military branch of the Church has become more active ever since the late Exalt demobilized the entire Ylissean army…"

"Something that will have to change…" Robin muttered to himself. "So, yeah. There's not that many of you and I guess it would make sense to rely on the actual army to defend the territories of the haildom rather than the Church. But you guys do still remember your non war training, right?"

"Can you elaborate?"

"I mean with the being holy and charity…and healing. You guys still can heal wounds and stuff, right?"

"Ah, yes. Although we deliver righteous punishment to those who may threaten us, we also heal and treat the injured and the faithful. That is our paradox: we take lives with one hand while healing with the other."

"Yeah, no kidding. With an axe, no less. So…you're a capable warrior and an adept healer. And you've joined us from when we encountered you in Plegi-oh," Robin paused. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"Please, you don't need to be sorry. I have made my peace with it and had enough time to grieve and honor their sacrifice. They are at Naga's side now."

"Right. Well," Robin yawned. "I'm sorry, this whole ordeal took more out of me that I realized. I feel as if I could just fall asleep right here and now."

"It is understandable. You have been through much and have slept very little during our journey here."

"How do you know that? Have you been watching me?"

"It was not hard to miss how you were everywhere at once when we were on the road, as was the light coming from your tent every night."

"Yeah, well…"

Libra smiled. "You have done much for us these past few weeks, Robin. You deserve a rest."

"I feel like I really do…" Robin said tiredly. "I think I'll take a little nap now."

"Of course. I won't keep you any longer."

"Before you go, let me just thank you again. You, Sumia and Cordelia. Apparently I'm not very good at sorting out my emotions."

"Everyone needs help with that once in a while, I would know. Believe it or not, you are not the first one with this problem. Countless people have come to me seeking guidance on for their emotional woes."

"And being the kind and gentle repository of wisdom that you are, I'm sure you've guided them to a better understanding of themselves. You're an upstanding woman, Libra. A shining beacon and what every priestess should aspire to be."

"I thank you for your praise, Robin. But…I'm a man."

"…What?"

"I'm a man," repeated Libra.

"Uh…huh."

"Were you not aware of this fact the entire time you were talking to me?"

"Honestly? No. You just…I mean…how to explain it…?"

"There is no need," sighed Libra. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. This happens quite often."

"Oh, well then it's a good thing that we got that out of the way! I'm sorry if I don't seem more embarrassed, but I feel so tired after everything that's happened today."

"Not a problem. But if you feel so tired, I shall not keep you from your rest. Sleep well, Robin."

"Thanks, Libra. Will see you later."

After closing the door, Robin looked back at his office. He didn't think he had the energy to make it to his room, which was all the way at the other side. So instead, he dragged himself back, sat himself in his chair and lay his head on his desk. The hardness of the wood was a bit uncomfortable and the lack of pillows was a bummer, but Robin was so tired he didn't care. He didn't really care for many things now.

Of course, he still had to make plans to march back and definitively end the war with Plegia, organize the army, take troop numbers, register Libra in the Shepherds and all that admin work. But that could wait after his short nap. Sleeping was very important and something he didn't get much of lately. So now was a good a time as any to catch up. As closed his eyes, Robin briefly felt like he was being watched, but he didn't have much time to think about it as sleep quickly overcame him.


	21. Tharja

_I can't believe how long this took and how much life got in the way while I was writing it. But hey, new chapter is new and here! _

_Happy holidays! _

* * *

Today was a new day for Robin. Another chance to make things right and not wallow in his own misery. A chance to start anew and turn a new page in his life and stuff. Well, technically it's been a few weeks of that now, but it was always good to appreciate how far he'd come. Because Robin thought that he'd come a long way ever since his little breakdown.

Now, he was confident, self-assured and driven. Driven to succeed, driven to not let any more of his friends die, and most of all, driven to end this blasted war once and for all! But he was now safe in the knowledge that he didn't have to do it alone. Cordelia, Sumia and Libra made it very clear that they, as well as the rest of the Shepherds, were all there for him. This little bit of information helped Robin tremendously. Of course, he still felt the pressures of being responsible for his friends and the war, but at least he knew that he could go and talk to them about whatever was on his mind.

After the debacle in Plegia and Emmeryn's untimely demise, Robin definitely needed someone to talk to…he just didn't realize it. But as soon as he did, he made sure to talk to them and get everything off his chest. Having been the ones to finally drag him out of his stupor-like state, Cordelia and Sumia were especially eager to lend a sympathetic ear. Robin spent many hours talking with them about his fears, his guilt, his anxiety and everything else that was on his mind. And they listened. They listened and they comforted. And after every session, Robin left them feeling better. After a dozen or so of these little talk sessions, Robin felt as though he was back to his old self. Well, not exactly like his old self. Robin felt better, stronger and wiser. His friends helped him get over his grief and assure him that it wasn't his fault. They also reiterated their belief in him and how they still had faith in his abilities. Chrom was especially passionate in his declaration (not that Robin actually went to see him. Chrom had his own troubles and pressures to deal with and Robin didn't want to bother him with his. But, having walked in on one of Robin's sessions with Sumia, Chrom seemed surprisingly upset that Robin didn't come to him).

Thus invigorated and assured of the continued support of his friends, Robin threw himself into planning a renewed assault on Plegia with vigour in his heart and one goal in sight: absolute victory.

Of course, there were many ways to plan for a victory. Most of those involved drawing up battle plans until the wee hours of the morning and going over inventory to make sure everyone had everything they needed. Another way was to oversee everyone's training to ensure maximum battle readiness. And there was also what Robin was doing now: simulation.

Robin glanced down at his table and then at the book beside him. On his table were various detailed figurines of soldiers, wyverns, pegasi, different types of terrain, villages and castles. The solders were all set up in neat rows opposite each other and in their respective home territories. Robin was currently busy trying to figure out how each of them fought and what rules governed their effectiveness. He did this by reading the rulebook. At least, he tried to do so.

"I hate this stupid game. Why is it so complicated?!" Robin asked himself for the hundredth time as he turned to the chapter describing official wyvern rider usage.

Robin had a very love/hate relationship with the _Risk/Reward_ board games. On the one side, he loved how it tried to stay accurate as was possible for a board game to the real conditions of battle. The many rules that governed unit mobility, strengths, weaknesses, advantages and disadvantages against certain foes and the many tactical strategies that were possible in the game made him giddy with excitement for when he could actually play the game for real. On the other hand, the rules this game had were many. Very, very many. The rulebook was actually thicker than some law texts he saw. Furthermore, there was always an element of luck when playing the game. Sometimes you could draw a card that gave you enough reinforcement points to create an army in one turn and reinforce entire regions. Other times, you just got screwed over because you drew the dreaded plague card. And given Robin's track record and general terrible luck, he was sure that he'd get screwed over more than he'd luck out. That is, if he ever actually managed to play.

Aside from trying to navigate the labyrinth that was the overlapping rules of the game, Robin had no one to play against other than himself. The gift of tactical prowess was a rare thing, having someone to enjoy and play against was even rarer. So Robin was stuck playing against himself…if he ever started. And he never started because of his firm belief in staying at least two steps ahead of his opponent. And since his opponent was himself, he needed to stay two steps ahead…of himself. This two steps staying aheading of himself was like a ball going back and forth. He knew what he wanted to do and he also knew what he wanted to do to counteract what he wanted to do. And to counteract what he wanted to do, he had to plan a way around what he wanted to do. Having done that, it was back to him to anticipate his own plans. And when he anticipated, he counter-planned. So he was stuck in a never-ending cycle of trying to anticipate and defeat himself. As a result, the troops that he so neatly assembled on the board never left their positions as he was too busy planning and countering his plans in his head.

This was the situation that Robin found himself when someone entered his tent.

"Friend Robin! The most tactful of tacticians! How fare you this fine day?"

"I…what?" snapped out of his eternal battle against himself, Robin shook his head. "Virion? What're you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat and old friend? I simply came to check up on you and see how you were getting on."

"Oh. Okay. That's nice of you, but I'm doing fine. Just trying to figure something out."

"Ah, if you are having trouble, why not ask me to help you? If we combine our minds, there isn't anything in this entire planet that can stand in our way!"

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't think you can help me with this particular problem."

"Nonsense! I, Virion, am a man of many talents! There is nothing in the world that will–" Viron paused and looked at Robin's desk. "Ah, I see you've set up a _Risk/Reward_ game. Elibe version, too."

"Oh yeah. That's actually the thing that's be–" Robin stopped mid-sentence at stared at Virion. "How do _you_ know that I'm playing _Risk/Reward_?"

"Ah, I told you that I was a man of many talents, did I not? Strategy board games just so happen to be one of them! _Risk/Reward_ ranks among my most favorite of board games. I daresay that I'm quite the strategist!" the archer declared proudly.

"You? A strategist?" Robin asked incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"I most certainly am. Well and truly serious. I have played my fair share of this game and have developed different tactics to become quite the worthy adversary."

"Oh I just have to see this. Will the great and noble Virion indulge me in a little match?"

"Are you sure you have the time? I don't think I need to tell you how long a _Risk/Reward_ match can last."

"That's fine. We'll just play a quick skirmish…" Robin said as he set up another board. "Quick match. Whoever storms his enemy's castle wins. You game?"

"But of course!" Virion rubbed his hands together and sat down opposite Robin. "I shall strike with the nobility of the lion and defend with the grace of the swan. Victory shall be mine!"

"Right…" Robin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Let's hope your tactical prowess is better than your analogies. Now, let's begin."

"Very well. En garde!"

– One skirmish match later –

"And there! The noble forces of Bern storm the Etrurian castle to claim victory!"

Robin just started at the board in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Robin? Are you stunned speechless by the magnificent victory of my forces?"

"You…you beat me."

"I did. It was a victory worthy of the bards."

"You _beat_ me. At a strategy game."

"Is that really so surprising? I did say I had much experience with this game."

"But you…and me…with the…" Robin sputtered as he tried to form a coherent sentence. In the end, he just settled on one word. "…How?"

"Did you truly doubt the tactical magnificence of the one and only Virion?"

"Truth be told, yes I did."

"Then you have your answer. Underestimating you opponent is the most dangerous thing you can do. It destroys armies and fells even the greatest of generals."

"…Again."

"Pardon me?"

"We're playing again," Robin said definitively. "I refuse to believe that you can so easily beat me. That was probably beginner's luck or something."

"My," Virion chuckled. "So firm in our belief, are we?"

"Very firm. Now, are we playing or what?"

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse? We shall see if my 'beginner's luck' endures."

"You're going down!"

– Another skirmish match later –

"Hold! I need to retract my last move!"

"Ha ha! Were that all enemy generals so generous! But alas, this is war. ...Checkmate, my good sir."

"Damn it!" Robin exclaimed as he glared at the board. "If only I didn't move my wyverns I could've had this!"

"Oh ho! I told you I was both a lion and a swan, did I not? Twice I have proved this now."

"That's it, one more go. Right now, on a different board."

"Such passion! You really detest losing, don't you?"

"I can handle losing. Everyone loses once in a while," Robin said as he packed away the current board and set up the Jugdral board. "What I can't accept it losing at strategy. Strategy's the only thing I have! If not that, I might as well be just another guy with a very cool coat."

"Come now, Robin, I'm sure there's more to you than just tactics and your coat."

"I'm sure there is, but those two are the most important. Now, I've set up the board. Let's do this. I must avenge my honor as tactician!"

"Very well. I shall oblige. Let's see if the third time is indeed the charm, shall we?"

– Yet another skirmish match later –

"How does this keep on happening?!" Robin cried as he watched Virion take his castle yet again.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you tip the scales!" Virion declared as he moved his forces into Robin's castle and made an overly exaggerated bow.

The tactician groaned and slammed his head onto the desk.

"Don't be like that! It was only natural since I have more experience playing this game than you. Why, given enough time, I'm sure you'll be able to hold your own against me."

"…"

"Robin, don't tell me this little game has upset you."

"What do you think?" asked the tactician sullenly. "Tactics and strategy are supposed to be my specialty, and I lose them both at this game of tactics and strategy. _And_ I discover that you're a better tactician than me! I might as well hang up my coat now…"

"Robin, don't be silly!"

"Yeah, I know. I'd never actually give up my coat. You'd have to pry it off my cold, dead body. But the point remains. What am I doing here if you're so much better at this than I am?"

"You give yourself too little credit, Robin," Virion said, sounding surprisingly honest. "You do more for us than anyone. We all rely and look up to you for guidance when times are hard. You have kept us all alive during this unpleasant war, and that is more than I can do by a longshot."

Robin lifted his head off the table and looked at Virion curiously. "…Are you okay, Virion? You actually said something without your usual pomp and exaggerations."

"I am the picture of perfect health! But I also speak true. Your skills as a tactician exceed my own by leaps and bounds. I cannot possibly do what you do on a daily basis."

"And why's that?"

"Ah, _that _you will have to find out for yourself!"

"…What?"

"It wouldn't be a life lesson if I were to simply tell you. You must discover this yourself!" Virion said as he got up and gracefully made his way to the exit. "And with that, I bid you, adieu."

"Sometimes…I really hate that guy…" Robin muttered as he watched Virion leave before sighing.

Virion did have a point. Pompous and extravagant though he may be, he also apparently was a very capable tactician. Clearly more capable than Robin when it came to tactical board game simulators. Capable enough to beat him three times in a row! So there was definitely something there. A something that Robin had to fix and study.

"Robin?"

Because he couldn't let this stand! For one, his honor and pride demanded satisfaction! Being beaten by Virion was something that Robin would never live down. He had to avenge his defeats and beat Virion at least once. Once was enough to get him going. And then he would turn that one victory into many others and avenge all those times he lost!

"Robin."

And he had to re-examine all his board game strategies because now, there was a chance that he would come up against a tactician of Virion's caliber. And if that happened, well then they'd all be pretty screwed. Robin couldn't let that happen! He prided himself on getting his friends out alive through multiple battles and he planned on continuing this trend even if it meant reviewing every move, soldier and possible tactic that was, is, and could be used when next he would clash his toy army with Virion's. Robin would have victory that day!

"Robin!"

"Wha–?"

Startled out of his thoughts, the tactician blinked a few times before finding the source of the voice.

"Cordelia? When'd you get here?"

"Just now. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I'm just thinking about…stuff."

"Stuff?"

"And things. Tactician-y things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. No offense, but it's all complicated jargon and maneuvers that are only comprehensible by us tacticians."

"Does it perhaps involve the fact that your armies lie defeated and your castle occupied by enemy soldiers?"

"…No."

"So I take it the arrangement of the figures on this board are purely coincidental?"

"Yes. That's exactly it. Pure coincidence and nothing else!" Robin said before quickly moving on so as not to let Cordelia pursue the matter further. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ah, of course," Cordelia gave Robin a knowing smile but decided to take his cue. "I'm just here to drop off a few reports."

"Thank you, I apprecia–" Robin began to say before he stopped at the handful of reports Cordelia was holding. "Wow, when you said few, you weren't kidding. Are you sure this is it?"

"Absolutely. I made sure to collect every one before submitting them to you. This is all there was."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Robin quickly glanced through and scratched his head in confusion.

"Trouble?"

"There's so few of them…and they all say the same thing. I just don't get it."

"Yes, it is a bit strange, isn't it? We're marching deep into enemy territory and the only hostile forces we've seen so far have been a few bands of wandering Risen."

"Yeah. Last time we were here, we had to fight off hordes of Plegian troops. Now, it's like we're just leisurely walking through desert. Not that I mind, but it gives me an eerie feeling. Where are all the enemy forces?"

"I don't suppose you think they've suddenly stopped fighting?"

"Oh, how I wish that were so!" Robin laughed. "But we can't possibly get that lucky. I guess we'll just have to keep our guard up in case we're walking into a trap of some sort. I'll try to run a few scenarios and plan things."

"Very well."

"Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh?"

"I think you'll like this…." Cordelia smiled and presented a basket. "I come bearing gifts!"

"Goodie! I love it when people come to me with gifts! It's so much better than the usual reports and complaints. What have to got for me today?"

"Feast your eyes and your stomach, Robin, for I bring you…" Cordelia said dramatically as she pulled the sheet off her basket. "Your favorite. Pie!"

"Pie?!" Robin almost shot out of his seat when Cordleia placed it on his table. "It _is_ pie! That's my most favoritest of all gifts! How did you know?!"

"You don't make it very difficult," laughed the pegasus knight. "It's just a little pick-me-up for all your hard work."

"Well, I appreciate the thought and gesture," Robin said as he got out his pie eating gear form his coat. "This is very kind of you. What flavor do you have for me today? Judging from the color and the smell, I say it's blueberry."

"That it is, and it's not me you should be thanking."

"Oh? Have you not joined the ranks of–" Robin began to say before he was interrupted.

"Robin! My good friend! How are you?"

"Chrom," the tactician greeted coolly.

"What's with the hostile reception? Is that any way to greet your friend?"

"That is exactly how I greet my friend who comes to me with evil, ulterior motives."

"What? Me? What ever gave you that idea?" Chrom asked innocently. "Can't a man just come by and see how his best friend is doing?"

"He may, but when he comes by exactly when his best friend gets a new serving of pie, and when this happens more than twice in a row, then you can excuse said best friend for thinking that something's up!" Robin replied curtly.

"Robin, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? So are you saying that you didn't come seeking a piece of my pie?"

"Of course not! I didn't even know you had any pie."

"…"

"But now that you mention it, I—"

"I KNEW IT!" Robin exclaimed and pointed an accusatory figure at his best friend. "You deliberately come visiting me when I get new pies! You don't care about me, you just want my pies! Admit it!"

"Robin, that's crazy. I care about you as I would my brother. My timing just so happens to coincide nicely with times when you get new pies. It's all just some lucky coincidence."

"Chrom, there's no such thing in my line of work. Everything happens for a reason, and I have reason to believe you come to me on the pretext of wanting to see how I'm doing only to go and steal my hard earned pies!"

Before Chrom could respond or strenuously deny the accusation, someone ran into the tent.

"I heard many people mentioning pies and ran here as fast as I could. I'm not too late, am I?"

"Gauis," Robin greeted. "I should've known you'd show up."

"Easy there, Bubbles. The coldness in your voice is giving me chills. Why, I—" Gauis began before he saw what was on Robin's desk. "Ah, and there it is. A beautiful piece of baked goods if ever I saw one. You're gonna give me a piece, right?"

"Don't just march in here and assume I'm just going to _give_ you a piece of my hard earned pie!" Robin exclaimed indignantly. "In fact, don't assume I'm giving you any at all"

"Aw, don't be like that, Bubbles! How can you hold out on your good pal Gauis? After all we've been through?"

"Gaius, Robin's right. It's his pie and he can give it out as he pleases," Chrom said authoritatively. "Besides, I was here first."

"You're giving Blue here some pie instead of me? That's cold, Bubbles. Real cold. Come on! You know how much pie and sugary substances mean to me. Please? Pretty please?"

"It's only fair. I care enough to come here first."

"Okay, first of all—"

"Oooh, what smells so good in here?"

Robin facepalmed as yet another person made his way into his tent.

"Hello, Stahl. We were just here to get some of Robin's pi–" Chrom paused and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, to see how our faithful tactician is doing."

"Yeah, and if you want the pie, you'll have to get in line. Apparently, some of us don't take our love for pie seriously despite dedicating themselves to getting all the sugary treats within a ten mile radius…" Gaius grumbled.

"Um…okay?" Stahl said slowly. "But I won't say no to a good piece of pie. It smells so good and I haven't eaten anything in half an hour!"

"Hey!" Robin shouted to get everyone's attention. "What's the meaning of all this and why are you all assuming you'll automatically get some pie. It's my pie!"

"Come now, Robin. We're all friends here. We go through a lot together every day. Don't we deserve to relax once in a while?"

"Listen to Blue, Bubbles. Friendship and stuff's all flowing here between us. Besides, sharing is caring. We care a lot about you, do you care about us enough to share some of your pie?"

"And some of us are _really_ hungry!"

"Relaxing doesn't involve stealing people's pies, I care enough about you to keep you alive every day and Stahl, you ate half an hour ago."

And so a very heated argument broke out. Everyone involved made some very impassioned speeches, tempers flared and accusations made.

After lots or arguing, begging, haggling and many sarcastic remarks (mostly from Robin), three men left the tent with pie in their hands and smiles on their faces. The owner of the tent, meanwhile, was left empty handed.

"Sometimes I think I'm too nice for my own good…"

Cordelia, who had been watching and giggling at the scene that unfolded in front of her, decided to speak up.

"It's just one of the many traits that make you admirable."

"Maybe I should start begin less admirable and more selfish…"

"Don't be like that, Robin! Why would you even say that?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Look!" Robin pointed to his empty plate. "All my so called friends stole my pie and left with nothing but crumbs. Crumbs!"

"It's not that bad, Robin…"

"Cordelia, I'm left with _crumbs._ That's worse than nothing!"

The pegasus knight shook her head in amusement. "Robin?"

"Yes?" the tactician said morosely.

"I might be able to make you feel better."

"Cordelia, unless you somehow manage to conjure up another pie, there's no way I'm recovering from this tragic event."

"Then it's a good thing I'm doing just that," Cordelia said as she reached into her basket.

"Hm…?" Robin looked over and immediately perked up when he saw what Cordelia was taking out. "Is…is that what I think it is?"

"It is," Cordelia smiled and put the new pie on Robin's desk. "You're not the only one who's noticed how our friends seem to visiting when you get some pie. So I came prepared for just such an occasion."

"Oooh, setting up a decoy to distract your enemies from the real target? I like the way you think! Devious, and very effective. I—" Robin began before he stopped suddenly. "Cordelia, answer me this: is that pie by any chance…strawberry?"

"Ah, good nose! It is, in fact, strawberry. Enjoy!"

"How can I not? The strawberry is only my most favorite of all berries! And when you put that in a pie…" Robin ate a piece of pie and moaned in pleasure. "So…good…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Gods, I love it…and I love you!"

Ordinarily, such bold declarations would have Cordelia blushing. However, much like Sumia, Cordelia grew accustomed to the tactician's outbursts of affection, especially when pie was involved. Now, she simply learned to roll with them (although Robin's spike in enthusiasm around pie never ceased to amuse her).

"You shouldn't be thanking me, Robin."

"What? Why? You are the light that pierced my otherwise cloudy day and bestowed upon me this super delicious piece of culinary delicousness! Mmm…so…good…"

"Ah, but I'm only the delivery girl. You should save your compliments for Sumia. After all, she's the one who baked the pie."

"Really? Huh. Now that you mention it, it _does_ have that amazing, deliciously sweet texture that only Sumia's pies have. But that's beside the point."

"…There's a point?"

"Yes. While – mmm, so delicious – Sumia is the supreme chef and the one who brings these delicious baked goods into the world, you are no less important. As the deliverer of these tasty treats to me, their most ardent of fans, you are performing a vital service and deserve no less love than Sumia. If Sumia is the great and godly chef, then you are the angel who spreads her gifts to the needy and the desperate. That's me, by the way."

"I…see. How very…philosophical of you."

"I try. Oh, by the way, I've got news for you."

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"Not bad. Just different."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's both a change of partner and an experiment all in one."

"This sounds interesting…"

"I certainly think so!" Robin said cheerily as he cut himself another piece of pie. "Firstly, the tactical angle. You know that I like to try out different pairs during combat and see what works best, right?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Well, I discovered that fliers such as yourself work exceptionally well with other mounted soldiers. I discovered this when I – gods this pie is heavenly – paired Frederick with Sumia."

Cordelia waited for Robin to continue.

"So, I've decided to apply this rule to you. Being our other flier, I've decided to pair you up with Stahl. You know, the one with green armor? Kinda messy hair? Always hungry."

"Yes, I'm aware of who he is."

"Good. Now, the reason for my choice of Stahl is twofold. Firstly, the tactical reason as already mentioned. But the second reason is – mph, I practically feel the strawberries melting in my mouth – well, you're aware of his reputation around camp, right?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "He's…known to be abnormally normal, correct?"

"Yeah. It's the weirdest thing, too. But it's true and scientifically proven! Anyway, apparently he's somehow managed to be the exact median by which our strength is judged. I'm not even joking. So, bearing in mind his reputation of averageness and how that affects us as a fighting force, so I asked myself, 'what can I possibly do with this?' And then I thought of you!"

"Okay…"

"See, Stahl has a reputation of doing things exactly average like. You, on the other hand, have a reputation for doing things all excellent like. So, what happens if we stick both of you together? Will Stahl suddenly improve because of your reputation for excellence in all of your endeavors? Will Stahl's averageness drag your overall performance down? That's what we aim to find out!"

"Ah, I see," Cordelia nodded in understanding. "I'll do my best to solve your little experiment as quickly and efficiently as possible. Be warned, I have no intention of slacking off and going easy on Stahl."

"And I don't intend you to. Train as you would and impose your standards on him if you deem it necessary. If anything, at least this'll improve our overall fighting capabilities, like when Miriel pushed him to his limits!"

"I'm afraid I wasn't there for that part of the experiment."

"It's for the best. Man, that was a tough week. I made some very poor decisions then…"

"Er, Robin? Are you okay? Your face just went pale…"

"Yeah, just…reliving some very painful and unpleasant memories. I –" Robin stopped and started frantically looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense…danger…"

Cordelia looked around in alarm. "Enemy forces? Spies? Assassins? Should we warn the others?"

"No, it's not that. It's something…different. Someone's coming for that which I hold most dear…"

"What?"

"My danger pie senses are tingling. Cordelia, I'm sorry for what you're about to witness," and before the pegasus knight could open her mouth and ask what Robin was talking about, the tactician suddenly dropped his utensils and began eating his pie with wild abandon.

Just as Robin stuffed the last piece of pie into his mouth, someone came barging into his tent.

"S-sorry I'm late. I didn't…miss the pie, did…I?"

"Vaike," greeted Cordelia.

Robin tried to speak, but ended up making some incomprehensible noises because of how full his mouth was.

"Oh, h-hey…Cordelia…" Vaike panted. "Whew! Teach can't remember runnin' so fast in forever! Takes the wind outta ya it does! Ooof…anyway, what'd you say, Robin? It all sounded like some muffled garbling noises."

"Mrpharf…" the tactician swallowed his food and cleared his throat. "I mean, sorry. There's just no pie left."

"Wha—?" Vaike gasped in shock. "None? But…how? Teach bolted here as soon as he heard that you were givin' away free pie!"

"What? Who said that? I'd never do something like that!"

"Chrom, Gaius and Stahl disagree. Besides, I saw the pieces they were holdin' in their hands. Don't try to deny it!"

Robin growled. "Those dastands! Spreading such lies…this has to be part of some sort of conspiracy to rob me of my pies…"

"Sooo…there's really no pie left?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No. Pie, that is. No pie. Nope. None. Those three got all of it and I only got a little bit. Yep."

Vaike looked like someone just kicked his puppy. "N-no way…I was too late…?"

"Afraid so."

"That's it! Teach got a new resolution this day! Train to get faster so this doesn't happen again! The next time you'll have some pie, The Vaike will be the first one at your tent, plate ready and everythin'!"

"You know, you could just…wait until dinner time. Sumia usually bakes them for us then. Sometimes. When she's not busy."

"Bah!" Dinner time's the worst time to get some, mostly because there aint' nothing to get! More people means that there's a bigger chance of missin' out on the delicious pies. Nah, I gotta get some when my odds are at their best, that time bein' when you get yours. Now, Teach is off to gain some speed!"

With that, Vaike darted out of Robin's tent.

"Yet another person after my pie. I'm going to have to be careful when and where I eat now…" Robin shook his head. He was about to say something else before he felt something strange. "Hey, Cordelia?"

The pagasus knight, who had been watching the exchange in amused silence, turned to the tactician. "What is it, Robin?"

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that you're being watched?"

"I can't say I have. Why? Have you?"

"Yeah…I kinda have. It's the weirdest thing. Sometimes, I'm just doing whatever and minding my own business, when I get a chill up my spine or something…" Robin said and looked around uneasily. "You don't suppose it's spies, do you?"

"Robin, you yourself have drawn up our camp patrol routes and schedules. Infiltration is practically impossible," assured Cordelia. "And we haven't seen any enemy activity or suspicious individuals, so we're perfectly safe."

"I guess. It's just…the feeling comes and goes. I don't know what to make of it."

"I'm sure it's just nerves. We _are_ fighting a war in the middle of enemy territory. I'd say a healthy bit of caution is not unusual."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Robin leaned back and relaxed. "Man, helping me with my workload, emotional _and _mental worries. You're the best secretary ever!"

"No matter how many times you say it, it's always nice to hear," Cordelia chuckled. "Now, if there is nothing else, I think I shall go and seek out my new partner."

"Have fun! I look forward to seeing what you two are capable of!"

As he saw Cordelia walking off, Robin sighed in contentment. He was a happy man. A man with pie in his stomach and no enemies to worry about. Sure, they were going to have their ultimate showdown with Gangrel eventually, but it was nice to not have to worry over enemies in the shadows or behind dunes. It certainly wasn't like last time they were here. Now, the only thing they had to worry about was Risen, but mindless undead soldiers are easy to see and outmaneuver. So, at least for now, Robin could take it easy. Easy enough to take a walk outside.

Robin was in such a good mood, that not even the blazing Plegian sun could dampen his spirits. Such was the amazing power of Sumia's pie. It helped that it was strawberry – the most powerful and potent of all berries. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing!

"WHOA!"

Not even loud flying objects! Because, happy as he might've been, Robin's reflexes were still active and alert. And when he heard someone shouting, he immediately ducked in cover. This turned out to be the correct course of action because Robin felt (and heard) someone flying over him followed by a crashing noise and some groaning.

When Robin got up and dusted himself off, he saw Sully approaching.

"Hey Robin. What're you doing on the ground?" asked the knight as she offered Robin her hand.

"I…don't really know," Robin replied as he grabbed Sully's hand and pulled himself up. "I heard shouting and then my reflexes kicked in."

"Oh, that? That was just Donnel."

"…What?"

"Yeah, Donnel decided to get some training in with me. Went about as expected," Sully said nonchalantly. "He's got potential, but he's still green with swords. Clumsy."

"Really? Donnel?" Robin asked as he turned around. Sure enough, he could make out a familiar pair of legs in the pile of fallen crates. "…Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine. It was nothing but a little sparring. Right, Donnel?"

"You betcha…" came the unsteady reply from under the crates.

"Uh…huh. Well, if you say so," Robin said slowly before deciding to change the subject. "So, I take it your training is going well?"

"Well enough, although not as well as it could!"

"Trouble on the training field?"

"It's that damn Lon'qu!" Sully sighed in frustration. "He's one hell of a warrior. We've all seen it on the battlefield, but he becomes different on the training field, at least, he does with me. No matter how much we spar, I he can only give me half his effort. Something about women that makes him uneasy. I say that's a load of crap! I can't really feel good about all those times I beat him if I know he's not really trying!"

"That's quite the dilemma, but you know what they say: 'when you can't get your opponent to fight with all he's got, fight harder to _force_ him to give it all he's got.'"

"…Who the hell says that?"

"People. The people who make up all the sayings. You know, them. Besides, you can always get a few pointers from some of the others. You've met Gregor, right?"

"The old mercenary?"

"Yeah, him. I'm sure he has a bunch of experience under his belt. Train with him some and maybe you'll get some ideas on how to get Lon'qu to fight for real…and beat him!"

"That's not a bad idea…" Sully muttered and became thoughtful. "I can spread my training around to different people instead on single-mindedly focusing on beating one opponent. Get some tips from one to beat the other…I like it!"

"Great! Glad I could help."

"You're a pretty swell guy, Robin. Always ready with a helpful piece of advice. Thanks!" Sully said as she slapped him on the back. "I think I'll go challenge Gregor right now!"

"Right, you do that…" Robin chuckled as he watched Sully leave. When the knight was gone, he sighed and rubbed his back. "Why does she always hit so hard…?"

"Robin!"

"Wha—Oof!" the tactician began before he felt something hitting his stomach. When he looked down, he saw a familiar little girl hugging him. "Nowi, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you!"

"Right, well, you're hugging my waist pretty tight. Did you really miss me that much?"

The manakete nodded. "I sure did! And I'm really happy to see you! It's been sooooo boring around here."

"I sincerely doubt that. With all the people around here, how can you not find something to do?"

"Because they're all off busy training. That's boring and makes you tired and sweaty! But now that I've found you, we can play!"

"No," Robin flatly refused.

"Awww, why not?"

"Firstly, because we're still at war. You don't play around when you're at war! You have to be alert and vigilant. And secondly, last time we played, you almost burned me alive! I mean, what kind of insane dangerous game is 'Duck Duck Dragon' anyway!?"

"But it was fun!" insisted Nowi.

"It was _not_ fun!" snapped Robin. "You almost burned me alive with your dragon breath! You're just lucky that my coat has some sort of magic coating or something, otherwise I could've totally died!"

"But you didn't! I always make sure not to hurt my friends when we play our games. Now, come on! Let's play something!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaase?"

"No."

"Pllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

"…You're not going to leave me alone until you get what you want, are you?"

"That's the idea!" Nowi said cheerily. "So you gonna play with me or what?"

"Seriously, no one else who you can bother?"

"Nope. Ever since I played house with Lon'qu, it's been soo boring. I can't even—"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I want you to play with me?"

"No, after that."

"It's really boring?"

"Before that."

"I played house with Lon'qu?"

"Thaaat's it."

"Er, Robin? Are you okay? You have a creepy smile on your face..."

"Do I? I'm sorry, it's just…trying to imagine Lon'qu playing house," Robin sickered. "It's just too much…"

"Does that mean you'll play it with me?!" Nowi asked hopefully.

"No," Robin's snickering immediacy ceased. "Now stop asking."

"You're no fun," pouted Nowi. "Please?"

"No."

"Pleea—"

Robin sighed in frustration. This was getting nowhere. He had no intention of playing with Nowi and she wouldn't leave him alone until she found someone. Well, maybe Robin could help and find someone for her. But who?

"—eeeeeeaaaaaaa—"

Nowi's begging didn't help matters. So, Robin just shouted the first name that came to mind.

"Donnel!"

"Ya called?"

"What? GAH!" Robin jumped back as Donnel's voice came from right beside him. And indeed, there was the village boy, standing right there are if nothing happened to him.

"Wha…? But, how…?" Robin tried to process how Donnel went from being buried under a bunch of crates to standing in front of him, but then decided he had better things to do. "Whatever. Donnel, I have a very special and important assignment for you."

"Whatever ya got fer me, I'm certain I can handle it!" Donnel declared confidently.

"That's the spirit! And you'll need all that spirit for your assignment is Nowi."

"Huh?"

"That's right. I'm now designating you as her official playmate. Any time she wants to play, you're the first person she'll go to. It's now officially your duty to entertain her. Are you up for the task, soldier?"

"Err, I…I guess so. It's just that I—"

"Really?!" exclaimed Nowi excitedly. "I officially get a playmate?!"

"That's right! Every time you want someone to play with, seek out Donnel. It's his job around here now!" Robin said before turning to Donnel. "Keep her happy and entertained. Think you can do that?"

"Uh…yes?" Donnel answered in confusion, still not entirely sure how he'd been dragged into this situation.

"Great! Have fun, you two. Donnel here's full of energy so you can play as long as you like, Nowi! And Donnel? Nowi here turns into a dragon. Playing with her will probably help toughen you up and get more endurance…or something. See what you can come up with. Given the fact that you're learning how to use a new weapon, Nowi's probably your ticket to not totally dying. So have fun playing together and stuff!"

And before any of them could say anything further, Robin quickly got the hell out of there. Sure, throwing Donnel to the mercy of Nowi wasn't exactly the most ethical thing to do, but it was better Donnel than him! Robin had too many important things to do around camp to be spending time running around and doing gods know what with Nowi. Donnel was way better suited for that kind of thing. Besides, he needed to stick him with someone to eventually fight on the battlefield and, being a dragon, Nowi was the perfect one to stick him to. This way, Nowi gets a playmate, Donnel doesn't die and Robin gets some peace. Everybody wins!

Robin breathed a sigh of relief before he got that feeling again. The feeling that he was being watched. He was sure someone was watching him now. It felt different than his usual paranoia. And whoever this person was, they were very, very close by…

"Whoever you are, I know you're out there!" Robin called out as put a hand on his tome for good measure. "Don't make me shoot random lightning bolts until I get you! I'll totally do it!"

After a moment's silence, an eerie woman emerged as if from the shadows, smiling in a way that made Robin very uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" demanded the tactician. "Stay where I can see you!"

"Me?" asked the woman innocently. "Why, I'm but an innocent dark mage who's looking at her beloved."

There was much in that phrase to set alarm bells ringing in Robin's head. He decided to latch on to the first.

"A dark mage? The only dark mages we've seen were Plegian soldiers. So that means you're working for them!" Robin exclaimed and started charging up a spell. "Tell me why you're here and maybe I won't kill you as hard as I intend to."

"Kill me? Why would you do that? Striking down one of your own doesn't seem to be the way you Ylisseans operate."

"Ha! Your word trickery won't work on me! As if we'd ever let you join us. As if you'd want to ever join us 'do-gooders' in the first place! See? I see right through your lies so you might as well start telling the truth."

"But I am," insisted the woman. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because your story is so implausible it has to be a lie. You can't even back up your claim with evidence!"

"Ah, if it is evidence you seek, then evidence you shall have…" the woman said as she reached behind her and produced some documents. "Behold, all the evidence you need proving my membership with the Shepherds."

Robin cautiously approached and, not taking his eyes of the mysterious woman, took her papers and flipped through them.

"Copies," Robin scoffed. "Very good ones, but imitations of my official forms are just that. I don't know how you managed to so skillfully recreate my standard Shepherds contract, but I'll see to it that all of these are destroyed!"

"Look at the end."

"What?"

"Take a look at the final page."

Grunting, Robin did as he was told. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

"That is the seal and signature of the commander of these forces, is it not?" asked the woman. "Does that not prove that I am part of your little group?"

"…How."

"Hmm?"

"How did you manage to do this?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. Your blue haired commander approached me when he saw that I wasn't ready to die for Gangrel. After a few brief words, I agreed to switch sides and fight for you. Not long after that, he presented me with these papers to sign so he can 'be covered from all sides', in his words."

Robin just stared at the papers in his hand. Because there it was, all in front of him. Chrom's signature, seal of approval and everything authorizing this creepy looking lady's membership to the Shepherds.

Robin's eye twitched the longer he thought about what his friend did.

"CHROOOO—"

— Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the camp —

"Brrr…"

"Milord, are you well?" Frederick asked concernedly. "Is the desert wind getting to you? Shall I go fetch you some blankets and a warm coat?"

"That won't be necessary, Frederick," replied Chrom. "Aside from the fact that we're camped in a desert at midday, I don't think blankets or warm clothes will help this."

"What exactly is 'this'?"

"I'm not really sure. I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine, as if an untold amount of rage was just unleashed and aimed directly at me. That, and that I'm in for a very long and painful lecture…" Chrom shivered. "Gods, what a terrifying thought…"

"I'm sure you are just overthinking it, milord," Frederick said confidently. "Being our leader, you have much on you mind and carry many burdens on your shoulders. Perhaps you are overworked?"

"I certainly hope that's the case, Frederick. I really do…"

— Back at the other end of the camp —

"—OOOOOOOOM!" Robin yelled and took a deep breath to calm himself. "You and I are going to have a very long talk after this…"

"You look a bit stressed out, Robin. Do you want me to massage your shoulders and help you relax? Heh heh heh…"

"I would be more inclined to take that offer if I didn't suspect you to be an enemy agent and if you didn't finish that phrase with a creepy laugh."

"Come now, Robin. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. And if I was truly an enemy agent, don't you think I would've killed you all a long time ago?"

"A long time ag—? Just how long were you with us?"

"I was with you since the events at the Plegia Castle courtyard."

"You were…but that was weeks ago!"

"Indeed."

Robin reeled at the realization. "And…and that's also when I started to get those funny feelings of being watched. Was that your doing?"

The woman chuckled eerily. "Ah, so you _did_ feel my presence. As expected…my love."

"I…what?"

"Oh yes. I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. 'He isn't like the others,' I thought. 'He's the one I've been seeking!'"

"Okay, listen…" Robin quickly looked at his documents. "…Tharja. I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but you better start explaining yourself right the hell now. Have you been watching me all this time?"

"Oh yes," the woman named Tharja nodded enthusiastically. "Ever since I joined, I've been watching your every...single...move. Yesterday you read two books and part of a third. You snacked on an apple. And last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep. ...Well below your average."

"You've been watching me sleep?!" Robin was quickly starting to get freaked out.

Tharja frowned. "I thought you'd be grateful."

"Why would I be grateful for you watching me sleep? That's just really, really creepy! Have you been watching me all these days? All day and every day?"

"…Yes."

"Oh boy…" Robin exhaled deeply. He felt he was getting ever closer to a freaking out the longer he talked to Tharja. "I feel that I'll need to lie down after this…"

"Are you not feeling well? Why don't you call me when you lie down. I'll take care of you. ...Veeery good care."

"Yeah right. I'm not letting you near me when I'm awake. It's bad enough you watch me when I sleep!" Robin exclaimed and took a few steps back. "Now then, you may have somehow convinced Chrom that you're Shepherd material, but I'll still need to okay it. So, make your case because I have more than half a mind to veto this whole thing."

"But why do you feel the need to separate us?" Tharja asked. "Do you not feel the bond that naturally draws us together?"

"Yeah…that's all probably on you," Robin replied dryly. "Besides, I'm looking for more practical reasons to hire people. Invisible bonds are nice and all, but how are you on the battlefield"?

"That's fine. Perhaps you do not yet see how we are meant to be together. You will in time. And I shall be waiting…and watching…" Tharja chuckled darkly. "As for your other question, I'm a dark mage. You should know that we are very capable of fending for yourselves and eliminating our enemies in many gruesome ways. Is that not reason enough to keep me?"

"Eh," Robin pulled his roster out of his sleep and got out his pen. "I'll need a bit more reason that that. I mean, what do you do that other mages don't?"

"We deal in dark magic."

"What's that supposed to mean? How's it any different from regular magic?"

"Oh, it is _very_ different…" Tharja grinned evilly. "How does using your enemies' lifeforce to sustain your own on the battlefield sound? Healing your own wounds while inflicting grave ones on your enemies? Or using your rage to deal tremendous amounts of damage to whoever you please? Cursing your enemies while you sit a comfortable distance away? These are just some of the many things that dark magic give access to."

"Interesting…" Robin was intrigued, but didn't want to get his hopes up. It sounded a bit too good. "And you say that you can do all this?"

"I can. Any dark mage can. All it takes is skill and the right spells."

"And I assume you have both."

"I have the skill, yes. And I just so happen to have a spellbook on me…" Tharja reached behind her and took out an ominous looking tome. "This is a Nosferatu tome. It enables the wielder to deal damage to the enemy and transform some of that damage to healing energy to heal him or herself."

"Fascinating…" Robin whispered in awe. He had never really seen tomes like this one. At least, he didn't let his enemies live long enough to use them if they did have them. If all Plegian dark mages had tomes like the ones Tharja described, that would be very, very bad.

"Can I touch it?"

"You can do anything you like. But only you. No one else."

Robin approached and lightly ran his hand over the tome. As he did so, both his hand and the tome began to glow. Robin felt as though something deep inside him resonated with the magic contained inside the book. Whatever it was, it felt dark, but also somehow…familiar.

The tactician snapped his hand away from the tome and stared.

"Incredible…" muttered Tharja.

"What's incredible?" Robin asked, confused. "What was that? What just happened? Why did everything just become so…glowy?"

"It means you have potential!" Tharja said giddily. "Usually, only dark mages or those with the potential for the dark arts can get any sort of reaction from dark magic tomes."

"So…what you're saying is that ordinary mages can't use dark magic."

"Only if they have the potential and only if they undergo training. Otherwise, any dark magic tomes will be useless in their hands."

"Okay…" Robin really didn't want to ask what he was going to ask, but he needed to know. "So, being an ordinary schmuk that I am, I nevertheless got some sort of reaction from your tome. Does that mean I can be a dark mage?"

Tharja nodded. "Based on how naturally you responded to the dark magic within this tome, I think there is something in you that has a natural affinity to this magic. Something fascinating. Something dark."

Robin shuddered. "I really don't like the sound of that…"

"Oh, but you should! This means that you can use the destructive power of dark magic yourself. You clearly have a gift for it, having gotten such a reaction without any training. Imagine what you can do if you undergo the proper dark mage training. It would make you so…so…" Tharja shivered pleasantly.

"And I suppose you're just the dark mage I need to teach me?"

"Do you see any other willing dark mages?"

"…No. Every one of them either wants to kill me or is six feet under."

"Then I am your best choice."

Robin looked at the dark mage dubiously.

"Don't be like that! I promise, I'll be a _very_ good and thorough instructor. We won't rest until you'll be able curse your way through an entire army."

Robin knew this was a bad idea. Everything about it screamed "Bad Idea" with a capital "B". Tharja was a new and creepy member of their team. And although she was a member of their team, she was also recently on the other side. Granted, the fact that she stuck with them for so long and didn't murder anyone probably meant that Robin should give her the benefit of the doubt. But she admitted to watching him sleep and had some creepy obsession with him!

Then again, this new information did open up many new opportunities that Robin was very keen to explore. Dark magic sounded like it had its uses on the battlefield. It also sounded very rad. And Tharja was the only dark mage they had who wasn't out to kill them. She was willing. She knew her stuff…probably. And Robin did really want to know more about himself and how much dark magic he could sling…

Robin briefly looked at the dark mage. She was looking back with a very eager expression. One that made her actually look…normal.

What the hell? Robin made very many poor decisions in his short life and they usually didn't go very badly. And whatever it was inside him pulled him to dark magic. Insisted upon it. So why not?

"…Fine. I'll do it."

"You won't regret this!" Tharja's smile spread across her entire face. "With my help, you'll be the best dark mage in the realm. You have the potential, all we need to do is hone and refine it."

"Yeah…" Robin said, somewhat enthusiastically.

"Shall we start?"

"What? Now? So soon?"

"Of course. Dark magic waits for no one. Besides," Tharja slid closer to Robin and ran her finger along Robin's chest. "I want to see what you're capable of."

"I…" Robin began to say before he stopped. It was only now that Tharja was so close that he was able to see what he was wearing. And what she was wearing left little to the imagination!

_Look at her body…._

Robin quickly shook his head and blushed furiously. This was going to lead to bad places, he just knew it. He had to get out of there fast!

"U-uh, m-maybe later, okay?" the tactician stammered while trying to avoid looking at Tharja. "Long day and all, right? Ha ha ha…"

"Robin? Are you well? Your face has gone all red. What ever is the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing is the matter! I'm perfectly fine! I just gotta go now. B-bye!"

And for the second time that day, Robin ran away from a conversation. And the kept on running.

Thoughts of Tharja's body continued to run through the tactician's mind, diverting his blood flow to…lower regions. And that's why he had to get the hell out of there. Tharja having some sort of obsession with him was bad enough. If she ever found out what effect her choice of clothing had on him…Robin didn't even want to think what she'd do.

He needed to distract himself. Fine someone to talk to, do something, or…something! Anything to take his mind of Tharja and her figure, and curves, only covered by a thin layer of—

"Oh, Robin! There you are! How are yo—"

"Sumia! Oh thank gods!" Robin cried out as he ran into the pegasus knight and hugged her tightly.

"Robin?! What's gotten into you?" asked Sumia in confusion. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"I…I just had a very stressful experience and need someone to hold me."

"Heh, it seems you're the one doing all the holding…"

"Yeah, well…do you mind if we stay like this for a little bit?"

"Of course not. I'm always here for you," Sumia said as she wrapped her arms around the tactician. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. And the unusual."

"Meaning…?"

"Do you know Tharja?"

"Is that the name of that woman who joined us?"

"That's her."

"Well, I can't say I know her per se. She usually keeps to herself and doesn't talk with any of us. She also likes to skulk around the camp in the evening…"

"That sure sounds like something she'd do…" sighed Robin. "Well, I've just met her for the first time, and she's just as creepy up close as she is far away."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, apart from being a dark mage, I found out that she has an unhealthy crush on me."

"She…does?"

"Yep."

"How exactly do you know this?"

"She told me."

"What?"

"Yep. Pretty much admitted to stalking me, watching me sleep and calling me her 'love', among other things."

"That's…strange."

"It's not just strange, it's straight up creepy!" Robin disengaged and began pacing back and forth. "This is the weirdest thing to happen to me since Frederick barged into my tent and started dusting me! Oh, fate has a funny sense of humor. Of all the women I could've gotten, fate decides to send me a stalker. One who likes to watch me sleep and probably collects my hair and does other similarly creepy activities! Gods, why couldn't they send me a normal girl?"

"Is…is that what you want, Robin?" Sumia asked hesitantly. "A normal girl?"

"Of course! I'm not some sort of weirdo who finds the notion of stalking romantic and I definitely don't appreciate her watching me sleep!"

"Then…what do you find romantic?"

"What?" Robin stopped pacing and looked curiously at his friend.

"You know," Sumia avoided Robin's gaze. "I'm just wondering because the theme has been brought up."

"I don't really know. I can't say I've ever given it much thought. Too busy with the tactics and such. Besides, I don't think I have a romantic bone in my body. I think the only time I've ever come close to thinking about it was during our very long romance week at the book club."

"Wasn't it just wonderful?" Sumia gushed. "So much time spent reading all those amazing stories of love and romance even in the most unlikely places! It gives me hope that I still have a shot despite being clumsy old me…"

"What? Come on, Sumia. You're a catch! Any man would be lucky to have you! I'm sure you'll find your prince eventually! I bet he's just around the corner, waiting on his majestic white horse to sweep you off your feet and carry you to his big and lavish castle so you two can live your lives happily ever after."

Sumia giggled. "That's quite the picture you painted, Robin. Are you sure you're not secretly a romantic?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure," laughed Robin. "Besides, I've noticed that's been your favorite scenario and couple of all the books we've been reading. Am I wrong?"

"You know, I would've said you got it just right if you'd asked me before."

"Buuuut?"

"Recently, I think my tastes have changed."

"Oh? Are you no longer rooting for the fair maiden and the prince?"

"I don't think I am. I've now found a new character type that I want the maiden to get with."

"Well color me surprised. Last I remember, you and Cordelia loved it when the maiden got with the price. You two practically squealed when the books got to their confession scenes."

Sumia blushed. "We did not!"

"Oh, but you did," Robin said as he smiled mischievously. "After all, I was there to hear all of it."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Oh, how embarrassing! Getting excited over such trivial things. We must have look so silly!"

"No. Well, a bit, yes. But there was also something very adorable about grown women getting excited like little schoolgirls…"

Sumia's blush intensified. "Robin!"

"…As is a certain pegasus knight's reaction when she gets embarrassed!" laughed the tactician. "I'm sorry, Sumia, but sometimes I can't help but tease you!"

"You're terrible…" Sumia murmured before she got an idea. "So terrible, that…I may stop making pies for you!"

Robin's smile was instantly replaced with a look of horror. "W-what? Just because I teased you a little? Don't you think that's going a bit overboard?"

"I think it's only fair, don't you?"

"I don't think it's fair at all!" Robin cried out. "Sumia, I don't think I can live without your pies! Now that I've gotten a taste, it's too much! Please, please, _please_ don't deprive me of them!"

"I don't know…" Sumia pretended to think.

"Please! I'll do anything you want! I'll stop the teasing and even never talk to you again if you want!" Robin dropped to his knees and hugged Sumia's waist. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"It looks like you're not the only one who knows how to tease."

"Huh?" the confused tactician looked up. "What do you—?"

"After you made your love for my pies so apparent so many times, do you really think I'll take them away from you?" Sumia smiled and ran her fingers through the tactician's hair. "It would simply be too cruel…"

Robin's sense of relief was so great that he could do nothing but sigh and bury his head in Sumia's stomach.

"And besides…" continued the pegasus knight as she blushed slightly. "I don't _dislike_ it when you tease me…"

"Gods, Sumia…" Robin closed his eyes and sighed. "You shouldn't joke about such things. I swear I saw my entire, short life pass before my eyes when you said that."

"Still dramatic as ever about pies, are we?" giggled Sumia.

"Always. Your pies are serious business and form a very big part of my life," Robin said, completely unironically. "Like today. Your strawberry pie and its gambit really brightened up my day."

"Ah yes, I'm glad you got my gift. I've noticed my pies are quite popular around camp and that you usually don't get yours, so I decided to think like a tactician and plan for a way to get one to you whole and untouched!"

Robin was about to say something before he realized something. Well, two somethings. Firstly, his knees hurt. Secondly, he was kneeling in front of Sumia with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her stomach. All this in the middle of camp, no less. Should anyone find them, there would be much awkward explaining to do.

And so, Robin slowly made to get up (despite how strangely nice that situation felt), dusted himself off, and opened his mouth to continue the conversation…

"ROBIN!"

…Only to freeze and for his blood to run cold.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Please don't let her have noticed me. Please don't let her have noticed—"

"Robin! There you are!"

"…She noticed me," Robin sighed heavily before taking a deep breath and turning around. "…Hello, Maribelle."

"Don't you 'hello Maribelle' me!" said the noblewoman sternly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…talking to my friend Sumia?"

"I can see that. Greetings to you, Sumia. Do you mind if I borrow our dear tactician for a moment?"

"I, uh…" Sumia glanced at Robin who shook his head furiously. "What…for?"

"It's time for our daily nobility lessons and Robin here is late. I have promised to transform Robin into a noble and these intense lessons are how I intend to do it. I trust you understand the importance of not missing any one of these lessons for him?"

"Um…"

"Good! Now if you excuse us, we have to go and master eating like a noble."

"Uh, Maribelle? Do you think it'll be possible to…postpone today's lesson?" ventured the tactician desperately. "I mean, we…uh…"

"No excuses! You aren't doing anything important right now which means you have some free time. Now, come along."

"But Maribelle, I—"

"No excuses!"

"I—"

"Robin, these delaying tactics are beneath you and do nothing for your noble image. We'll have to teach you how to delay as the nobles do in court. But that is a lesson for another day. Come along," said Maribelle as she grabbed Robin's ear and dragged him away.

"Ow! Owowowowow! You don't have to drag me by my ear!" cried the hapless tactician. "I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself!"

"I'm sure you are, dear. This is just my way of…encouraging you. Now, wave goodbye to Sumia."

"Urgh, bye Sumia! We'll continue our discussion another time!"

As he waved goodbye to a very confused Sumia, Robin reflected back on his life and the poor choices that he made that winded him up in this situation. Granted, it wasn't the strangest situation he found himself in, but it was up there. And now he was in for another one of Maribelle's lessons in nobility. Gods, he hoped Tharja wasn't as intense as Maribelle was.

His thoughts suddenly returned to the dark mage and their brief encounter today. He probably should've spent more time talking to her and vetting her. And he would've done it, but then she moved closer and Robin noticed what she was wearing and…

Robin stopped his thoughts before they went down in that direction. Talking to Sumia definably helped get Tharja's body off his mind. All he had to do now was not think about the dark mage and her (admittedly stunning) body and revealing clothes. Think other thoughts. Pleasant thoughts. Think of the sky. Think of pie. Think of Sumia. Think of how cute Sumia looked when she was embarrassed. Think of Cordelia. Think about how competent she was as his assistant. Think of both Sumia and Cordelia. Think of how they flew majestically on their pegasi. Think how they would look if they wore Tharja's outfi—

Robin forcefully stopped his thoughts from going down a very dangerous path. Maybe Maribelle's lesson was exactly what he needed to take his mind off things right now…


	22. Olivia

_I feel like the gaps between updates keep on getting longer and longer. But that doesn't matter as long as the updates keep coming, right?_

_...Right?_

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. The day that they were all striving for all these past…days. The day that would decide the fate of the continent, see who will be victorious and who will be six feet under. Robin was determined to make sure that the one who would be six feet under was Gangrel and all those who still followed him. After all, he's the one who wanted to start this war and sent bandits across the border to do it. And now, he was going to reap what he sowed and pay for everything that he's done. And he was going to do that by being dead.

And since this was going to be their most important battle thus far, Robin took every precaution and did everything he could to ensure that his troops were fresh and ready, his plans were numerous and accounted for anything going wrong, and that he absolutely knew what he was up against. He was leaving nothing to chance. He sent scouts to gather intel multiple times a day, he drew strategies late into the night days before the showdown, he went over the inventory five times so that he knew for sure that all their weapons were in peak condition. And after all this, he made sure that everyone good enough sleep, himself included. Robin actually forced himself to go to bed at a regular hour. That's how important this next battle was.

There were also signs. Signs that this battle was going to go in their favor. Signs like dreams. More specifically, Robin's dreams. Dreams in which Robin saw strange, shadowy figures talking to each other about everything going as planned and things being on course. That was a good sign. It showed that Robin's subconscious felt satisfied at all his preparations and was telling him, through these strange shadowy figures, that he planned for all occasions and had nothing to worry about.

The second sign that things were going to go well appeared when Robin woke up. After waking up (and actually feeling refreshed for once), Robin got up and went to wash his face. When he looked in the mirror, he saw the second sign of their upcoming victory. Namely, the fact that his naturally (?) blue hair lost its blueness and was suddenly blonde.

Ordinarily, people losing their original hair color and finding out that their color changed to something completely different would be cause for concern or freaking out. However, Robin decided to look at this rationally. Blue was his natural hair color. Blonde was not blue. Blonde was different. Being different, it meant change. And since his hair was not red (the polar opposite of blue), that meant that they weren't going to lose. Since blonde was a brighter color than blue, that meant that they were heading for a brighter future. That meant victory over Gangrel. And since it was his hair that changed color, Robin naturally assumed that all his preparations ensured that the Shepherds were on their way to a brighter future and victory. Simple logic, really.

And so, with shadowy figures talking to themselves about plans and everything that went according to them and his new, more blonde set of hair, Robin confidently strolled out and prepared to address the Shepherds and review their battle strategy.

Naturally, his friends gave him odd looks. Of course they would, Robin would've been surprised if they didn't. It's not every day your friend goes to bed with one hair color and wakes up the next morning with a completely different one. Luckily for all involved, the importance of the upcoming battle didn't leave much time for explanations and Robin didn't really feel like giving one (not that he actually could). So he just shrugged and waved it away as magic, or stress…or confidence…or something. Whatever. Now was not the time to be asking dumb questions. Now was the time of victory! Well, pre-victory. The part with all the fighting the ultimately led to the victory. For them. Not for Gangrel.

And thus, Robin observed the field where they were to do battle. Luckily, it was a marvelous day for fighting. The sun was shining, the birds was singing, and the enemy was demoralized to the point of mass desertion. Everything was all set up for their victory. Now it was up to the Shepherds to execute the perfect victory and end this bloody mess once and for all. Robin was confident that they would do so this day. He was sure. He was certain. He was so certain that he ensured that nothing can possibly go wrong today. Nothing!

So, after the usual inspiring speeches and last minute briefings, everyone went off to prepare for battle inspired and confident.

"Robin!"

The tactician turned and smiled.

"Hey, Basilio! Ready for the big fight?"

"Are you kidding me?" the Feroxi warrior laughed. "I've been aching for a good fight! And this one promises to be the best one yet!"

"What about all those other battles?"

"Ha! Those were just appetizers! Just wetting the palate for the main course!"

"Yeah, well I'm glad you're so excited about this thing. Sorry that you and Flavia have to keep Gangrel's main forces occupied while we surgically strike at him."

"Are you kiddin' me? You gave us the best part! More soldiers to take on in the main group. I'm getting all excited just thinking about it!

"Uh…glad you're so pumped, I guess. Just, you know. Don't die and try to keep Flavia alive."

"Pah, you give me too little credit. You don't get to my age without learning a few survival tricks on the battlefield!"

"Great. Wonderful. So, are you here to just wish us luck or what?"

"Ah yes, I actually did have some business with you."

"Make it quick. The battle to end this war is kicking off soon and I need to be there when it all happens."

"All business, aren't you, boy? Well then I'll be brief. I'm here to drop off someone who I think'll help you win."

"Really? That's great! I love it when I get people who can help me win! So, where's this magic, scale tipping person?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Well, technically you've met her already. But how she'll be joining you for real!" replied Basilio before stepping aside and revealing a very frightened looking woman.

"You know, I feel like I _did_ see you before…" Robin said as he dug through his mind to find a name for the familiar woman.

"You bet you have! She helped you get out from Plegia that time when everything went down the drain. Well, allow me to officially introduce you two again. Olivia, you already know Robin. Robin, this is Olivia. You can bet your arse that she'll be instrumental in the upcoming battle."

Before Robin could open his mouth to ask how, Flavia came and dragged Basilio away to their position, leaving the tactician alone with the pink haired woman.

"Uh…huh," Robin said slowly before smiling and taking out his roster. "Hey there! It's a pleasure to meet you again for the first time officially. As you know, I'm Robin. Tactician of this little force and a bunch of other stuff that we won't get into now. So! You're Olivia and Basilio says that you're helping us in this, our most important of battles yes, right?"

"I-I think so," stammered Olivia. "I mean, I definitely want to help! I-I'm just not sure how I'll do so…"

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll be able to help out!" Robin said confidently. "Basilio said so himself. And Basilio won't lie to us, especially today. Him assigning you to us is a good sign of your usefulness to the cause and battle ahead, we just need to figure out how!"

Having quickly looked at his watch and assured himself that there was a little time before the battle, Robin got his pen ready and cleared his throat.

"This shouldn't take too long, I'm just going to ask you a few routine questions to assess how best to assign you and what you can do in the upcoming battle, okay?"

"A-alright."

"Wonderful! Now, let's get started. Firstly, what combat experience do you have?" Robin asked cheerily.

"U-um, none…" stammered Olivia.

Robin gave her a quizzical look before laughing.

"That's a good one! For a moment there, I thought you said you had no combat experience! Man, how crazy would that have been, huh? But seriously, how much combat experience do you have?"

"U-uh, i-it wasn't a joke, Robin, sir. I…this is my first time fighting…"

"…You're serious."

"Yes…" Olivia said and looked down in shame.

"Okay, that's no problem…" Robin took a deep breath. "I'm sure your lack of combat experience is compensated by something else that makes you truly outstanding. Oh! Magic! It has to be magic! You're some sort of super crazy powerful mage, aren't you? Capable of casting devastating offensive spells?"

"No…"

"Helpful support spells?"

"No…"

"…Any sorts of helpful spells?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry! I-I don't have any experience with magic. I don't even think I'm capable of wielding it…"

Robin frowned and made some notes.

"Okay, well this complicates matters just a little bit. But fear not! We'll definitely find your niche on the battlefield or my name isn't Robin!"

"Thank you for having faith in me," Olivia said gratefully. "I…I really want to help!"

"That's the spirit! And no worries! I'm pretty much the fountain of faith in my friends and soldiers in their abilities…to…uh…don't worry!" Robin said and looked down to try and figure out what made Basilio so confident in Olivia's abilities. He was about to ask another question before he remembered something.

"Wait a minute! If I remember correctly, you're not a soldier of any sorts, are you?"

"No, Sir Robin, I am not."

"Okay, please dispense with the for—you know what? Not enough time for that. I guess you not being a solider explains your lack of combat experience. What are you? A…singer?"

"Although I _can_ sing, I'm primarily a dancer. And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest…" Olivia mumbled before quickly adding, "Though I don't claim my dance as anything special, Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!"

This information didn't ease Robin's increasingly growing concerns one bit.

"Alright, so you're a dancer by trade who admits to not being too good at her profession, lacking in any combat experience and magical ability who's come to aid us in what's probably our most important battle to date, correct?"

Olivia withered under Robin's intense gaze. "Y-yes…"

"…Can you even wield a weapon?"

"I-I have some experience with swords!" Olivia said and showed Robin her iron sword.

"Oh thank gods for small miracles…" Robin sighed in relief. "Experience?"

"Uh…some practice here and there, mostly for self-defense…"

Robin frowned.

"B-but I can still fight!" Olivia added desperately. "I know I can! Please, just give me a chance!"

"Olivia…" Robin began, "We're about to go and finish this war in the biggest engagement to date. I've put our best soldiers up front to face those still crazy or stupid enough to follow Gangrel. Our intel suggest that they're his most experienced and hardy troops. I have to outmatch and overpower them so we can slash our way to Gangrel and finally put him down for good. I have about a million considerations to account for to ensure that this battle goes our way. On top of everything, a dancer with no combat experience and barely any weapons training drops by and asks to be part of this upcoming battle. What do you want me to say?"

"Milord, please!" begged Olivia. "I want to help…for the late Exalt. I want to honor her sacrifice by having a part in giving her justice."

Robin opened his mouth to kindly but firmly reject Olivia's request to participate in this upcoming battle…

"I want to do something to help you! I know I can do something! Anything!"

…Before he stopped with his mouth half open.

Olivia was giving him that look. That begging, pleading, wide-eyed, puppy dog look that was not dissimilar to the looks Sumia gave when she begged for forgiveness (or a second chance) after she screwed up doing something (which, given that this was _Sumia_, happened more often than not). And damn it, Robin feel for that look. Every. Single. Time. There was just something about that look that tugged at Robin's heartstrings and made him incredibly pliant to whoever was giving it to him.

But it totally wasn't his fault! Sumia (and now Olivia) looked so eager and sorry that Robin felt denying their wishes would make them cry, and Robin felt incredibly uncomfortable around women who cry. Hell, he didn't even know what he did to make her feel better the last time Sumia burst into tears!

Robin sighed and decided to give it another shot.

"Alright, alright! We'll…we'll figure this thing out and find you something to do. Just…please stop looking at me that way."

"Oh, thank you, Sir Robin!" exclaimed Olivia gratefully. "Wherever you put me, I swear you won't regret your choice!"

"Yeah…" Robin said uncertainly.

It was bad enough that there was one woman who could pretty much make him do anything with a single look, now there where two! And they were going to work together in his team! The only upsides to this were that they were unaware of their uncanny ability and that no other woman had that sort of power over him. Then again, Robin supposed not every woman could pull off the look. It took a certain type of woman with certain characteristics to do so.

Robin briefly tried to imagine Sully or Tharja pulling of the puppy dog look.

…Yep, definitely took a certain type of woman to pull it off. Robin didn't really know what type of woman that was, only that he now had two in his life.

"Okay…" Robin chased off idle thoughts and quickly glanced at his watch. "Need to wrap this up soon. Anyway, Olivia. Uh…what other skills do you have and what can you do besides dancing and singing?"

"Um…I can cook!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "I can make cakes and other desserts. I don't know if they're any good, but I can make them!"

"Excellent!" Robin nodded in approval and updated his roster. Finally, some piece of good news!

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Of course! I have a very clear food philosophy and am firm in my belief that it's good food that wins wars along with the other traditional stuff. And around camp, we're in sore need of good cooks."

"R-really?"

"Definitely. I mean, we have some excellent chefs among us, but with each new member, we have another mouth to feed. And that stretches or chefs, especially that some of us already have big and healthy appetites. Another good cook is always a welcome addition to the team, especially one versed in the secret arts of creating delicious baked goods for dessert. After all, dessert is the best meal of the day!"

"I thought that was breakfast?"

"Breakfast is the most _important_ meal of the day," corrected Robin. "Or so I heard. It's good, I guess, but it's no dessert. Not enough sugar in breakfast to bump it above dessert. _Maybe_ lunch, depending on what's one the menu, but…"

Robin briefly lost himself in thinking about what he'd love to have for dessert once they return to the capital.

"Um…alright. Well, I can contribute in that regard…I think."

"Wha—? Oh, right. Time to talk, not think about dessert. Who does that? Not me!" Robin laughed awkwardly and cleared his throat. "So, cooking. That's pretty important. Not exactly a frontline skill, but very important regardless. What else? What'd you do when you were in Ferox?"

"Well, I did various little chores."

"Like?"

"Nothing too important, just things like washing, cleaning, taking notes, checking inventory, restocking and generally helping out. I also know how to sharpen and polish weapons, if that helps."

"Hm, little odd jobs around camp, huh? Important stuff…"

"It wasn't_ that_ important," mumbled Olivia. "It was just little things, here and there…"

"And those little things all add up in the long run."

"They do?"

"Yep! You may not think your tasks were little and unimportant, but they all add up. Eventually, all those little tasks culminate until they equal one or more big tasks. It's like saving change. You save one copper here, one copper there and before you know it, you have a gold piece!"

"Oh. Huh, I never thought of it that way. I thought I'd just be doing those chores that no one else wants to do and get them done…"

"That's admirable of you!" Robin said cheerily. "We try to equally distribute our tasks around here, but you know, as with all things, there are some things some people are better at than others. And some of those things are what you just do on your own, so it all works out! Good to have you!"

"O-oh. Um, thank you," Olivia said, quite surprised at Robin's sudden sunny disposition. "I'll do my best around camp to keep things neat and orderly."

"That's what I like to hear! We here at the Shepherds try to keep things as neat and orderly as possible…at least, most of us do. Others just leave their axes all over the place and misplace them until someone has to glue them to his hands!"

"Uh…"

Robin nodded enthusiastically before looking down at his notes and frowning. "…Oh."

"Is something the matter?" Olivia asked worriedly, noting Robin's sudden change in demeanor.

"Well, as helpful as all of your skills are, they're all…not really skills that can be used on the battlefield, you know? I mean, in the everyday functioning of our camp, you'd be right up there in helpfulness. On the battlefield? Not so much. Sorry," Robin said apologetically. "Unless you have something you can do on the battlefield, I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you sit this one out."

"Oh…"

Damn it, there was that look again, but worse. Now, it was the look of rejection that came before the tears. Robin didn't want to make Olivia cry! He wasn't a man who went around and purposefully made women cry. He wasn't!

"Sorry," Robin said again. "It's nothing personal, but just tactical sense. I mean, we're all better off this way. We can continue our plans and you can stay safely behind and out of danger. Right now, in your state, I'm afraid the chances of something bad happening to you are pretty high, and I can't really assign one of my more experienced soldiers to guard you. You understand, right?"

"Yes…" Olivia sighed sadly. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time with my foolish request. I…I just so wanted to do something good today. I thought I…"

"It's not foolish of you!" Robin quickly reassured. "It's very admirable and nice and all that good stuff. It's just…not the right time. But after today, we'll get you all the training you need so you can join us on all our other major deployments, how does that sound?"

Olivia just nodded weakly and Robin silently cursed. We was totally losing this battle of trying to make Olivia feel better! He needed to change tactics and try something else. The problem was that Robin didn't know what more there was!

"Robin!"

Luckily for the tactician, someone chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Chrom! Oh thank gods!" Robin cried as he quickly ran to his best friend. "Chrom, you have to help me! I now find myself in a very serious situation and can't seem to get myself out of!"

"Of course," Chrom said immediately, seeing his friend on the verge of panic. "What's wrong? Did you find an enemy spy among us? Did someone sabotage our equipment? What happened?"

"No, none of that. Come on, Chrom! Have a little faith in your friend! Do you really think I'd let something like that happen on today of all days? No, the problem is—" Robin began before he stopped and looked Chrom over. "Wow, somebody's going all out. New armor?"

Chrom smiled. "You know it. This battle is too important for us so I decided to put the royal family armor to good use. Naga knows we need all the help we can get."

"I see. That's quite the set you have. Nice, fancy chest piece, leg guards, arm guards. Fine craftsmanship," Robin nodded in approval. "When'd you get this thing?"

"It was actually kept back in Ylisstol as a showpiece more than anything else. I didn't want to use it because this was the armor my father wore during his campaign against Plegia," Chrom shook his head. "But I decided that today, this armor won't be a reminder of his mindless aggression, but will be put to good use protecting the Haildom and all its citizens."

"A nice little speech, there. That, combined with your armor and your cape billowing heroically in the wind, makes you look very commanding. Very 'dashing battle prince.'"

"That's what I'm going for," Chrom said lightheartedly before turning serious. "But enough of that. You said you needed my help?"

"Yes, yes I did. Come."

Robin took his friend and led him to where a slightly confused Olivia stood.

"Olivia, meet Chrom. He's our commander and current Ylisse's heir apparent. Chrom, this is Olivia. She's a dancer who wants to make a difference and join us in our upcoming battle."

Robin stood and waited for the usual exchange of greetings. He waited…and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin grew concerned and tried to figure out what was going on. Both Chrom and Olivia just stood there in silence, staring at each other. Doing nothing but just…standing there. What was that all about?

"Uh…hello?" Robin asked tentatively. "Are you guys okay?"

That seemed to get the ball rolling. Olivia snapped out of whatever trance she was in first. At Robin's words, her face became all red and she stammered and sputtered in her efforts to say something. After nothing came of it, she settled on curtsying.

"Mi-milord, i-it's an honor to meet you…"

Robin looked at Chrom. His friend was still staring wide-eyed and with an open mouth.

"Uh, Chrom? This is the part where you say something. Chrom?" Robin snapped his fingers in front of Chrom's face. "Helloooo? Anyone home?"

"Wha—? I…" Chrom shook his head and cleared his throat. "I mean, yes. I'm Chrom, commander of the Shepherds. The pleasure is all mine, Olivia."

Chrom's words made Olivia blush even harder, if that was even possible.

Robin looked between the two quizzically before deciding to press on. After all, he did have an issue to solve.

"Er, right. Moving on. Like I said, Olivia here wants to join us and help in our upcoming battle."

"Really? That's great!" Chrom exclaimed before clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure. "I mean, uh…yes. Any help is appreciated. You have our thanks, Olivia."

The dancer just nodded mutely.

"Er, yes, but the thing is," Robin interjected. "Olivia is a dancer, not a fighter. She has no training, no experience and no magic. As much as I'd love to have her with us, I just can't seem to find anything for her to do that wouldn't interfere with our established battle plans. So, can you…I don't know, maybe…"

"But Robin, we _must_ have her with us!"

"See, I knew you'd unders—wait, what?"

"Olivia here has kindly offered to help us during our most important battle. We can't just turn her away now, can we?"

Robin started at Chrom in amazement. This was definitely _not _where he expected this conversation to go.

"Chrom, I get where you're going with this, but let me reiterate: she's a dancer with _no prior combat experience_. I just don't see how we can use this."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something. After all, you're our brilliant tactician!" Chrom said confidently. "You've done more with less in the past. Besides, Olivia is ready, willing and able. Isn't that right?"

Still blushing and avoiding making any eye contact, the dancer just nodded.

"See? All the pieces are on the board. Now, it's just up to you to decide where to put them."

Robin blinked as he tried to comprehend how this conversation took the turn it did. On the one hand, he was relieved that the whole situation resolved itself without Olivia having burst into tears or making Robin feel extremely guilty for benching her. On the other hand, his inner tactician was not pleased at these last minute changes. And in a match between his sentimental side and his inner tactician, the latter always won in end.

"Chrom, I really have to advise against this course of action. We already have a battle plan and roles for everybody. I really don't want to deviate from that. Besides, deploying her means that I'll have to reassign someone else to look after her and make sure she doesn't die. And we need everybody where they're at now!"

"Oh, that's not going to be a problem."

"What? It isn't? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I will personally protect Olivia during this battle!"

"M-milord?!"

"That's right! As long as you're by my side, I swear no harm shall come to you!" declared Chrom and struck a cliché hero pose (that was also totally unnecessary). That, and the fact that the wind decided to pick up right then and blow his cape at _just_ the right angle made him look like one of those heroes from cheesy children's books.

As Olivia looked at Chrom in admiration, Robin stared at his friend in stunned silence. Ordinarily, Robin would've cracked a joke or made a witty comment right about now. However, he wasn't in the mood. No, right now, Robin was _pissed!_

"Chrom…" the tactician tried to say in an even voice. "Are you telling me that you, our leader and single most important person in the haildom right now, are going to go into our most important battle, _ignoring_ plans that I painstakingly crafted over days, in order to accompany an inexperienced dancer?!"

"Come on, Robin, you're making it out to be worse than it is."

"I am not because it _really_ is that bad!" cried Robin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I assigned you to me for a reason! That reason being that we work best together! On the battlefield, everything in our path dies when we fight side by side and we need everything on the opposing side to die today more than ever! If you deviate from this plan you risk getting us all killed, yourself moreso because your partner can't help you since she doesn't know how to fight! Is that what you want, Chrom? To get us all killed? Because that's exactly what you're doing!"

"U-um, if it's that much trouble, maybe it would be best if I sit this one out?" Olivia suggested timidly.

Chrom shook his head. "None of that. We're going to end this war here and could use all the help we can get. As long as my friend here hasn't scared you off and you're still willing."

"That I am!" Olivia shook her head enthusiastically. "A-although I don't know much about fighting, I'll try to help you as best as I can!"

Chrom smiled. "Fear not. Just stay close to me and I'll make sure that no harm will come to you."

"C-close to you…" Olivia breathed and her blush intensified. "A-alright. I'll stay close to you…milord."

"Y-yes, well. Glad that's settled then!" Chrom cleared his throat to try and hide his reddening face. He then turned to Robin with a confident smile.

The tactician glared daggers in return.

"Robin, I understand your concerns, but don't be like that. You're making Olivia uncomfortable."

"Please forgive me, Olivia. Me and my friend are just having a minor disagreement," Robin said in a calm voice before he turned back to Chrom and resumed yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You are throwing away countless hours of careful preparation and planning to what, play babysitter? Are you kidding me?!"

"Robin, I know you're upset," Chrom said and quickly continued before his friend could yell at him some more, "But I've made up my mind on this matter. Olivia wants to help so we're taking her with us and she'll be under my personal protection. You're just going to have to accept that."

Robin's glare could've melted metal.

"Come now, Robin. You speak as if I ruined your one and only plan today. I know you better than that."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that you, being a good tactician, always have about three plans ready if things don't go the way you planned them. You have plans to cover any and all situations that may arise, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm guessing today is not exception."

"…Yeah…" the tactician admitted grudgingly.

"So why not just adjust your current plan and use one of your backups? I'm sure Olivia's entry doesn't change things that much."

"It does because now I have to consider for one more person and account for the fact that you don't have a seasoned fighter by your side!" snapped Robin. "And my current plan was chosen for a reason! It's the fastest and most effective way of winning this battle!"

"Robin, I'm sure your other plans are by no means less effective. Besides, I've made up my mind. Olivia is coming with us," Chrom said firmly.

There were many things that Robin wanted to say. Very many things he could've said. Most of those things involved him yelling and telling Chrom how dumb this was, asking why he was so firmly dedicated to this random dancer, berating him for this poor decision, and much, much else. However, one glance at his watch made it clear that he couldn't really afford to yell and berate his best friend for taking such poor decisions.

"Hmph, fine. You're lucky I take into account things like this happening and plan for them accordingly. Although we're going to have a _long_ talk about this after the battle!" Robin warned before giving one final dirty look and storming off.

"Is…should I be worried?" Olivia asked concernedly. "He seemed pretty upset. I don't want to start off by having someone as important as him hating me…"

"You have nothing to worry about," assured Chrom. "Robin's a great guy and gets along with everybody. I'm sure it's just the pressure from this battle. Once it's over and done with, you'll get along just fine."

"O-okay. Thank you, milord. I trust your judgement."

"Any time. And just 'Chrom' will do."

"Oh, o-okay. Thank you…Chrom."

"…"

"…"

"Urgh, why don't you two just get a room?"

"Wha—?!"

"Robin?!"

The tactician laughed as he ran away. Sure, his overall plan might've been ruined and he had to compensate for a bunch of new and unwelcome variables, but at least he could make the two responsible for this feel uncomfortable with inappropriate comments. It didn't solve his problem, but their embarrassed faces did make him feel slightly better.

As Robin was walking to the other side of camp, he did some mental calculations and shuffled some roles around. Having decided to look after Olivia himself pretty much rendered Chrom almost worthless. He was a good warrior, sure, but with Olivia, he had to look after her as much as himself. With Chrom out of the picture, that meant that the others had to pick up the slack. Chrom probably still needed to take out Gangrel himself, but it would be up to the other Shepherds to clear the way. Now he just had to adopt a new plan and move some people around…

"Hey, handsome!"

"Huh?" Robin turned around to see a familiar red haired merchant running toward him. "Anna. What can I do for you?"

"Wow, what's with that face? Something get you down?"

"Less 'something' and more 'someone', but the result is still the same."

"Well, turn that frown upside down, solider!" Anna said cheerily. "I have something that'll help you do just that!"

"Do tell…" Robin couldn't help but be intrigued despite knowing better. "It'll take something really good to cheer me up."

"Robin, when have I ever disappointed you with my wares?" Anna asked as she reached behind her. "Ta-da!"

"…A Levin Sword?"

"Not just any Levin Sword, an enchanted Levin Sword!"

"What's the difference?"

"I had the guys in R&amp;D look at this baby and figure out ways to give it that extra 'oomph' in battle. They had a look, cast a few spells and voila! A Levin Sword that packs an extra punch!"

"It looks exactly the same as any other Levin Sword."

"Yes, but it hits a lot harder. Try it out!"

Anna handed over the Levin Sword to Robin, who gave it a few experimental swings.

"I guess it feels slightly lighter…" said the tactician before pointing the sword at a nearby tree.

As soon as Robin channelled his magic, three lightning bolts struck the tree and left nothing but a little black spot on the ground.

"Woah…" Robin's eyes widened in amazement.

"See?" Anna said happily. "Didn't I tell you?"

"That you did. Keeping your customer satisfaction at maximum, I see."

"We accept nothing less. Oh, speaking of…" Anna reached into her bag and got out a tome. "That sword comes with this complementary Arcfire tome."

"Really?"

"Really. Well, it usually comes with an Arcthunder, but I saw how much you liked playing with fire and went with this. Enjoy!"

Robin took the tome and sighed. "Alright Anna, you got me. How much is this costing me?"

"And that's the best part! All this is yours for the low, low price of nothing!"

Robin stared at the merchant before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I think I misheard. It just sounded like you said this stuff is free."

"You didn't and it is."

"Wait…really?"

"Yep."

Robin looked at the merchant suspiciously.

"…Why?"

"Does a girl have to have a reason? Can't she just give her friends some gifts from time to time?"

"Ha! As if. Anna, your motto in life is that everything has a price. You never give things away for free, so what's your angle?"

"What? I really like you guys and hope you win this thing! That's why I'm giving you the tools to do just that."

"And…"

"And…I'm protecting my investment."

"There it is..."

"What?" Anna raised her hands defensively. "You guys turned out to be my best and most reliable customers. I can't have you all dying today, especially not after all the business you've brought me and the debt that you racked up!"

"And here I thought you see us more than just customers after everything we've been through."

"Hey, I said the friends thing first, didn't I?"

"That you did. I guess that counts for something…"

Anna pouted.

"I'm kidding!" laughed Robin. "But seriously, thanks for this. Super lightning sword plus book of fire make Robin a very giddy boy."

"Yes, well take you giddiness and give Gangrel what for!"

"I'll be sure to do that. With these tools, I now have the power!"

"Well more power to you!"

As they parted ways, Robin admired his new sword. Oh sure, it _looked_ like his old sword, but it pulsed with energy and crackled with electricity. It made Robin feel all-powerful. Then again, why wouldn't it? He had a sword that summoned lighting at anything he pointed it at. And this particular version of it did that, but _better. _How awesome was that?! Also, Arcfire tome. Robin sure liked to burn things, as his torn and used old Arcfire tome could testify. But now he had a new one! And his new toys did lift his mood quite significantly. He was still a bit miffed about Chrom, but he now wasn't _that_ miffed.

Speaking of miffed, Robin just saw someone who he needed to talk to.

"Hey, Lon'qu!"

"Robin," the swordsman acknowledged.

"I see we're talkative as ever."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to business, huh? Can't say I blame you. Okay, stuff happened, Chrom made poor decisions and I have to adjust some of your roles…you included."

"I hope you're not here to tell me I'm sitting this one out."

"Don't be crazy! Not using you would be almost as dumb as what Chrom did today!"

"Good," Lon'qu grunted. "So what's my new role?"

"Yeah, sorry to say that I'm going to have to reassign you and Lissa to flank duty. The rest of us are going to be busy making a quick dash to Gangrel and wiping out nearby forces, which means that we're going to miss some in our mad dash to kill the king. I'm assigning you and Lissa to guard our flanks and take out anyone who tries to strike us from behind. Any questions?"

"Seems straightforward enough."

"Glad you agree! Sorry that you won't be seeing that much action."

"I'll live."

"Yeah!" Robin exclaimed before pausing. "Oh, and good job on foiling that assassin and saving Lissa's life. I knew you'd be the man for the job!"

"It was nothing."

"It was a bit more than that, but if you say so. It's probably just another day in the life of you!" Robin laughed. "But hey, now that Lissa's safe, you know you don't have to keep guarding her, right? I mean, I know how she can be and how you can be around women. She's too touchy and you're…not. You know you can just do your own thing from now on, right? You don't have to keep torturing yourself and spend more time with her."

"I…" Lon'qu looked uncomfortable. "I want to be around her."

"What? Why? Do you hate yourself or something?"

"No!" snapped the swordsman. "It's…just…I…I think the assassins may try something else."

"Oh…huh. That's a pretty good point," Robin thought for a bit. "I mean, what kind of assassins would they be if they only poured their efforts into one attempt, right?"

"Exactly."

"Although that'll mean you'll have to spend more time around Lissa. My condolences."

"I can handle it."

"Glad to hear it! It's a crappy job, but somebody has to do it!"

Lon'qu grunted again.

"That's the spirit! Let Lissa know of your new roles, yeah? Thanks!"

With that, Robin left to find the others. Luckily, he didn't have to look very far as the people he needed to talk to were all concentrated in one area.

"All right, people! Huddle up!" Robin shouted. "Announcement!"

The Shepherds all looked up and gathered around.

"Yet another announcement from our brand new tactician? I wonder what it is this time…"

"What the hell do you mean by 'brand new'?! I'm the same as I always was!"

Cordelia pointed.

"Wha—? Oh, ha ha," Robin said dryly. "Are we all done with the hair jokes? So my hair suddenly changed color. It happens to all of us!"

"Robin, even I, the marvelous Virion, don't change my hair color. And I'm the most fashionable one out of all of us!"

"…Alright, how long is thing going to go on for?" Robin asked in exasperation.

"Well," Cordelia ventured. "Judging by how rare and absurd this situation is, I'm guessing the jokes will keep on coming for a while yet."

"…I hate all of you."

"If I may direct everyone's attention to the matter at hand?" Frederick intervened before the conversation would drift more off-topic. "We are mere minutes away from the battle that will decide this war. I highly suggest we all focus and don't get distracted. Now, I believe Robin had some news for us?"

"Right, thank you, Frederick. Always keeping your eyes on the ball! Now…" Robin cleared his throat. "As you all know, I've dedicated a lot of time and effort to planning today's strategy so that we can finally beat Gangrel and end this blasted war once and for all."

The gathered Shepherds all nodded in agreement.

"Well, our commander just decided to throw all of that hard work out the window by personally taking responsibility for our newest member with no combat experience whatsoever. He insisted that he take Olivia – that's her name, by the way – and charge through as if that wasn't the stupidest idea in the world."

The Shepherds all murmured amongst themselves.

"Is he serious?" asked Cordelia.

"Surely he jests," said Virion. "Although I understand what you must do for a fair maiden's hand, charging straight into enemy lines and looking after her at the same time is quite the task."

"Robin, are you sure this is wise?" Frederick looked visibly worried. "Reports say that Gangrel is surrounded by his most experienced soldiers. Surely it would be more effective if milord fought with one of us?"

"Yes, it would…" sighed Robin. "But you know how Chrom gets when he makes up his mind. And as usual, he's stubbornly sticking to this decision, no matter how poor it is. Luckily, I have a backup plan that takes into account this little incident."

"Do our roles change?" questioned Stahl. "Because, you were pretty intense in drilling us in the pre-battle briefings."

"And that's the beauty of it. My plans are designed to change your roles as little as possible between them!" Robin explained rather proudly. "Radical change at the very last minute does no one any good, especially today. No, the only difference today is that since Chrom is going to be too busy looking after Olivia to much effective fighting, it'll be up to us to pick up the slack. So listen up while I reassign you!"

The Shepherds all lined up and listened, their unease relieved somewhat by the fact that Robin had a plan to deal with this situation.

"First off, Nowi, Donnel!"

"Here!"

"Present!"

"I'm diverting you two to clear the forts to the northwest. Nowi, do your dragon thing. Donnel, stay behind her and try not to die."

"Ya got it!"

"Yipee! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Ricken, Maribelle, I want you to go with them. Mostly just in case things go real bad and they need healing. Ricken, cover Maribelle if something unexpected happens and while she heals."

"You can count on me!" the young mage said determinedly.

"Thank you, Ricken. I place my safety in your capable hands," Maribelle bowed.

"O-oh, hey, n-no problem!" Ricken stammered. "I-I'll protect you with my life!"

"Likewise," Maribelle smiled before turning to Robin, "But I must ask, with his change in our plan, can we not—"

"For the thousandth time, no!" cried the tactician. "Lissa needs to stick to Lon'qu and they're needed elsewhere. I know you worry about her, but have faith. Lon'qu did a good job keeping her alive all this time, I'm sure today will be no different."

"Very well…"

"Right. Next up…Virion!"

"At your service," bowed the archer.

"You'll be on fort duty. The southeastern forts, to be precise. You got all those elixirs on you?"

"The archest of archers always comes prepared!" Virion flicked his hair in an over exaggerated manner and pointed to his belt, where hung several elixirs. "But I know I don't need to tell you that even an archer of my caliber requires some assistance."

"Yes, Virion. We're all aware," Robin rolled his eyes. "Which is why I'm assigning Tharja to guard you."

The dark mage frowned. By contrast, Virion brightened up considerably.

"Ah! My sincerest thanks, dear friend Robin! For you have paired me with the dark charms of the lovely Tharja! Oh, how beautiful your eyes a—"

"Can it, you!" snapped Tharja before turning to Robin. "Really? You're sticking me with _him?_"

Robin shrugged. "Virion will need cover and you can heal yourself thanks to dark magic and yes, this is more effective than us fighting together."

"Dearest Tharja, you are fighting with the best archer is all the realm!" proclaimed Virion. "You need not…"

The dark mage groaned in annoyance. "Can I at least turn him into a toad?"

"Tharja, that—"

"…And your figure speaks wonders about your skill for it is through diligent…"

Tharja looked at Robin in exasperation.

"…Fine. But only _after _the battle, got it?"

"Whatever you say, my love…" Tharja said as an unsettling smile spread across her face. "You, come. We have work to do and enemies to kill."

"Of course! I'm ri-ACK!" Virion began before being interrupted as Tharja grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him away.

"Well, at least he seemed to be into it…" Robin muttered before shaking his head and turning around to face the remainder of the Shepherds. "Right, the rest of you. We have the unenviable task of taking on the majority to Gangrel's troops. While everyone else has their roles, we must clear the path so Chrom doesn't die. Frederick, your job will be to stick by your liege and prevent him from being ganged up on. Even with Olivia, Chrom can probably fend for himself one on one. Any more than that and he's dead. So stick close to him and cut down anyone who tries to attack him while he's occupied, got it?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now, Cordelia? You're now going to have to do the same thing as Frederick, but on a wider radius. As we spearhead our way toward Gangrel, take out any and all soldiers you see in front of you. I'm assigning Stahl to help you in this. As our mounted units, you have more speed to engage the enemy and clear a path. Any stragglers that make it through will be taken care of by either Chrom or Frederick. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Yes.

"Okay people!" Robin clapped his hands. "You all have your roles. Get to your positions! We begin operations in five minutes!"

As the assembled Shepherds scrambled to their mounts and positions, one pegasus knight timidly raised her hand.

"Um, Robin?"

"Sumia."

"You, uh, didn't mention my role in your briefing. Am I still in or…?"

"Oh, you're still in. As one of my few fliers, I can't afford _not_ putting you in."

"Oh, okay. It's just that…you reassigned Frederick and I'm now without a partner. Are you going to send me off by myself?"

"And that's the best part!"

"Huh?"

"In our little reshuffle, you are going to fight alongside the one and only me!"

"Ah! Is that so?"

"Yep! Frederick guarding Chrom and Chrom guarding Olivia frees up both me and you. Naturally, I put us together. Then again, just like old times, huh? Well, regular times since we actually fight together pretty often. Whatever works best, right?"

"Right!" Sumia nodded enthusiastically. "We _do_ make quite the team out there, don't we?"

"That we do. And we'll need all the skills we've acquired thus far, since we have the same task as Cordelia and Stahl."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Together, the four of us will spearhead this thing and try to clear a path to Gangrel. Tough fighting ahead. So! You ready to get in the fight of your life?"

"With you by my side, I feel like I can do anything!"

Robin raised a brow. "Wow. That's a pretty big vote of confidence in me, Sumia."

"It's all true," replied the pegasus knight. "I wouldn't have been able to accomplish half the things that I did without you, Robin. You always give me the confidence I need and encourage me, even when I mess up. Thanks to you, I…I actually feel confident in myself when I'm on the battlefield!"

"You're a fine warrior, Sumia. If fact, I'd be worried if you_ didn't_ feel confident in yourself!" Robin laughed. "You've proven yourself time and time again in each battle. You should feel proud of yourself."

"And I do, Robin. But that's because you're always there by my side."

"Nonsense! Well, yeah, I looked after you in the beginning because you were green, but you improved to the point that you shine even when I'm not there. You fight well with Frederick, Cordelia, even those few times where you had to rescue Gaius you held your own! You've matured into a fine warrior, Sumia. One who doesn't need me to watch over her."

"But your presence means so much to me, Robin. It…it gives me moral support."

"It does?"

Sumia nodded. "When we're fighting together, I feel…more at ease. Like, I know everything will turn out all right because you're there. It's…comforting."

"You know, in a way, I feel the same thing."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Mostly because we've spent so much time fighting together that we've grown used to each other. With everyone else, I have to get accustomed to their fighting styles, what they do on the battlefield and how they react. Even with Cordelia, despite the fact that she's also a pegasus knight. But with you, I just instinctively know what to do, you know? Our fighting styles have become so synced up that fighting with you feels like second nature."

"I do know, Robin. I'm glad I can of some help," Sumia smiled before blushing and looking down. "And…I think that, um…"

"Hm? What is it?" Robin asked before frowning. "You're not going to comment on my hair, are you?"

"What? No! I-I mean, yes, but—"

"Sumia!" Robin groaned. "I thought you of all people would refrain from doing so! This damn blonde hair thing has been giving me so much grief!"

"But Robin, I was only going to say that it suits you!"

The tactician stopped his theatrical ranting. "Oh. Really?"

"I certainly think so."

"Aw, thanks! Although I have to say that the new hair color does lower the princely charm…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, before my hair was a shade of blue of the kind that we find in our stories. Sort of. All I needed was a cape and a fancy sword and boom! Prince Robin at your service. Now I'm just an average guy with blonde hair…"

Sumia giggled. "Is that your ultimate aim, Robin? To be a storybook prince?"

"At least to look like one. Just to see how it feels and see if I can get ladies to fall for my almost princely charms."

"Robin…"Sumia looked in bemusement.

"What?" the tactician replied defensively. "If the princes in the stories can do it, why can't I?"

"Because real life is not fiction and you don't strike me as a philanderer. Also, not all women are attracted by princes."

"I'll take your philanderer comment, but need I remind you of how enthusiastic you and Cordelia were when the prince confessed to the heroine?"

"Need I remind you about how I said my tastes have changed?"

"Oh yeah. You did say that, didn't you? So…" Robin grinned. "Who does our resident romantic Sumia root for the heroine to get with this time?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"You do know that this only makes me even more curious, right? Come on, Sumia, tell me! We still have…" Robin glanced at his watch. "A minute thirty seconds before things kick off. Please?"

"W-well, if you must know, I now prefer the heroine with the mysterious stranger with an equally mysterious past," Sumia said as she blushed.

"That's it?" Robin asked, stunned. "With all your embarrassment, I was hoping for something better. What changed? Before, you were a devoted follower of the princes."

"Well, I just find that the chemistry works a lot better," answered Sumia. "Besides, the mysterious stranger is usually so kind and helpful, making the heroine feel appreciated and enabling her start her heroic journey…"

"I thought that character archetype was usually the strong and silent type or a real jerkface because his past is usually checkered in some way."

"Well, yes," Sumia admitted. "But he's usually a really nice guy deep down! I mean, he doesn't say much or may say hurtful things, but then it turns out that he does really nice and selfless things on the quiet when no one notices. And the heroine usually discovers him helping the village kids or something, and starts seeing him in a different light, and then the seeds of love are planted…"

"I dunno," Robin said, unconvinced. "I think I like my characters straightforward and upbeat. Having them be jerks on the outside but nice on the inside just makes things really confusing. It's like, how are you supposed to know what they mean when they say one thing and mean the opposite? It's not like we're mind readers!"

"I actually agree with you, Robin. Having the mysterious stranger be friendly and outgoing helps the heroine see how wonderful and caring and gentle he is. He helps her whenever she feels down and is always there to bring her back up when she falls. If anything, the heroine falls in love with him faster because of his outgoing nature…"

"…Isn't the twist at the end usually that he's the ultimate destroyer of the world or some kind of evil wizard's son or something?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Yeah, and he usually has to redeem himself by dying tragically in the heroine's arms as they cry and profess their love for one another or something like that, right?"

"…Yes," Sumia admitted sadly. "But I hate those kinds of endings! Why can't they both just live happily ever after like other couples?"

"Thus is the fate of the main character with a mysterious past," chuckled Robin. "Doomed to die in order to redeem himself of the terrible crime(s)/burden/birthright or whatever he was cursed with. I actually like it, in a way."

"Robin!" Sumia exclaimed in horror. "Don't say such things! Couples who truly love each other _must_ live happily together forever!"

"Yeah, but that's boring. I think a tragic heroic sacrifice adds a bit more of an emotional punch, don't you?"

"I most certainly do _not_."

"All in good fun, Sumia," Robin laughed. "Besides, it's all fiction. No use in getting upset over it right?"

"I...right. Sorry. It's just...I guess I get a bit invested in those characters and sometimes project myself on the stories..." Sumia mumbled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, isn't that cute?"

"Robin!"

"But don't project yourself too hard," teased the tactician. "Otherwise, reality and fiction may blur and you'll start to think that _I'm_ some sort of world destroying evil wizard!"

"Don't be silly, Robin! I could never see you as that."

"I certainly hope not! But I don't think I can ever pull of the whole 'evil destroyer wizard' look. I mean, how can I be an evil destroyer wizard with my looks?" Robin said as he put on a winning smile.

Sumia giggled. "You're right. That's definitely not the look of an evil destroyer wizard."

"Too handsome, right?" Robin joked. "Well, I guess we can discuss what are the common characteristics of evil destroyer wizards at our next club meeting. Right now, we have a war to win!"

"Right!"

As they both got their gear and mounted Sumia's pegasus, Robin did a quick look around. Everyone was ready and in position. Well, almost everyone.

Robin looked around some more and saw Chrom finally making his way to the battlefield, Olivia in tow. And they both had silly smiles on their faces, like they were the happiest people on the planet and _weren't_ going to fight the most important battle of their lives.

Robin glowered and shook his head.

How very unprofessional of both of them, but mostly Chrom. What the hell was he even thinking? Robin was going to have a long, stern with his friend after the battle about rash and poor decisions. Hopefully, this was the last one Chrom made one in…ever. Taking in a random dancer with him into battle. It couldn't possibly get any worse than that!


	23. Interwar Interval

_Another update! Yay! This was originally supposed to be Cherche's chapter, but the words kept coming and it eventually got away from me. Sorry for the lack of story progression. Hope you enjoy!_

_And a big thank you for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed!_

* * *

If there was one thing Robin hated in the world (well, one of very many things), it would have to be surprises. They were unexpected events that happened and almost threw your entire plans off track, no matter how carefully and painstakingly you made them. Surprises could be good, sure. In fact, the only surprises Robin not only tolerated, but actually _liked_, involved Sumia, pies, and Sumia's pies. They were usually the best and came to him in his darkest moments or when he least expected them. And it was always very pleasant when he received them. Pie related surprises were the best sorts of surprises, really. Unfortunately, they were also few and far between when compared to the usual surprises Robin got. And what he usually got, Robin did not appreciate. At all.

Things like evil Plegian witches summoning hordes of Risen from seemingly nowhere, mischievous princesses not letting up in their attempts to sneak amphibians down his shirt and random dancers inserting themselves into his army and almost derailing his meticulously planned strategies happened more often than surprise pies. The fact that all these unpleasant surprises leaked into his professional and private life really bummed Robin out. It also added to his stress levels to the point that he was certain that he would have a full set of grey hair before he hit his thirties (that is, if he wasn't already in his thirties. Robin felt reasonably confident that he wasn't. He felt too young and spry to be over thirty).

Luckily, for everyone involved, Robin was a good tactician and thus had plans and backup plans just in case things went sideways or something unexpected came up (which it almost always did). And thanks to this over preparedness (or paranoia, depending on who you asked), he was able to ensure the survival of his friends and colleagues on the field of battle no matter what came to pass. On the battlefield, that is. Off it was an entirely different situation. Since Robin excelled at pre-empting enemy battle strategies and devoted all his time to doing so, he left little time to consider non-war related matters that may pop up when he wasn't fighting. And they came up _a lot_. It was Robin's lack of preparation that enabled Lissa to prank him so often, enabled Frederick to barge in and start dusting him, and somehow led to him eating Sully's food (and almost dying in the process). So yes, Robin's luck in surprises was poor, even more so than it was everywhere else. However, nothing could have prepared him for the biggest surprise to date. A surprise that happened right after their battle with Gangrel and almost gave Robin a brain aneurism.

The battle with Gangrel went smoothly. Despite_ some_ people making some very unwise last minute decisions and jeopardizing the outcome of the entire battle, the Shepherds still prevailed and carried the day. That was thanks to the deadly professionalism of everyone not named Chrom or Olivia. Although Chrom basically rendered himself useless when he volunteered to babysit Olivia on the battlefield, the rest of the Shepherds were skilled enough to pick up the slack. They did their duties with determination and efficiency, slicing through Gangrel's soldiers as they slowly made their way to the Mad King.

Robin made sure to check up on Chrom and survey the battlefield from the air when he and Sumia had a few seconds in between the fighting. He looked on in satisfaction as Cordelia and Stahl cut down their fair share of enemy soldiers, their body count even coming close to that of his and Sumia's. And when Robin glanced back at how Chrom was doing, he was satisfied to see that he and Olivia were unharmed. Heck, Chrom even managed to beat off some enemy soldiers himself! But the reason that Chrom was unharmed was because of Frederick's attention and vigilance. The knight usually treated every little thing as a serious matter, doubly so when it included the wellbeing of the royal family. Robin suspected that being put in charge of his lord's wellbeing on the battlefield further fueled the Frederick's resolve and drive. And Frederick showed his drive by zealously and mercilessly cutting down any enemy soldiers that were foolish enough to try and engage Chrom in combat. Naturally, some got through because Frederick was but one man, but the majority ended up falling by the wayside as the knight threw all his energy at protecting his liege. It was truly a sight to behold.

And that's how it went until the Shepherds slowly cleaved their path all the way to Gangrel. Then, they busied themselves trying to prevent enemy soldiers from reaching where Chrom and Gangrel dueled. Even Frederick had to disengage and cover Chrom's flank so he didn't get surrounded. Robin had many misgivings about leaving his friend to fight Gangrel, but it couldn't be helped. He just had to have faith and, worst case scenario, aim really carefully and hope that he could snipe Gangrel with a well-timed spell if things went poorly for Chrom.

The duel went on for longer than Robin would've liked. Gangrel kept Chrom away with his Levin Sword and then stood his ground when Chrom attacked. Robin started counting enemy troops and calculating how many of them were left before he could go lend Chrom a hand when something miraculous happened.

Chrom had just avoided another lightning bolt from Gangrel and lost his footing. As Gangrel was about to attack, Olivia suddenly stood between the two and tried to attack. Naturally, Gangrel effortlessly avoided her (admittedly incredibly courageous yet clumsy) attack and easily brushed her aside. Apparently, Olivia's attempted attack angered him enough that Gangrel actually switched his attention to the dancer and, after uttering some profanities, lifted his sword to finish her off. It was at this precise moment that _something_ happened that made Chrom fight with renewed vigor.

And fight he did. He was between Gangrel and Olivia in a blink of an eye and blocked the Mad King's sword from hitting Olivia. He then kicked Gangrel back and began fighting with an intensity that Robin never saw before. It was like Chrom was a man possessed, focused only on ending Gangrel's life.

With Chrom in such as state, it was really only a matter of time before the Mad King was dead and gone. All things considered, it was impressive how long he lasted before Chrom totally stabbed him. But stab him he did and Gangrel died chocking on his own blood…or something. Robin couldn't see because he was busy shooting lightning bolts at remaining soldiers.

With Gangrel dead and all his remaining troops laying down their weapons, Robin assumed that the worst was over. They won the war and killed the enemy king. Everything past this should be smooth sailing, right?

Wrong.

As it turned out, winning the war was the easy part. It was the postwar negotiations that proved tricky. And it was tricky precisely because of the winning the war part. Tricky, because in killing the enemy king, there wasn't a clear leader with whom to negotiate with. Instead, the victors had to talk with a bunch of creepy Grimleal people who somehow ended up representing the government. And they were really creepy! They dressed all malevolent like, had blank expressions and talked in emotionless and monotone voices. All in all, they gave Robin the heebie-jeebies and made him want to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. It was a feeling shared by all the Shepherds, but you really couldn't blame them. Stuck in an inhospitable land, negotiating with the people whose king you've just cut down and who looked really creepy, who wouldn't want to get out of there?

Luckily for all involved, Basilio and Flavia seemed more than eager to settle things and negotiate, leaving the Shepherds free to get back to Ylisse. Although Robin felt that was taking the easy way out and that he ought to overlook the entire thing to ensure there was no funny business, Plegia was hot and those Grimleal delegates looked at Robin as if they were staring directly into his soul. So he just decided to call it a day and bail. It helped that the Feroxi said they would go over Plegia's treasury and send a messenger to Ylisse with a number so that reparations calculations could begin.

Thus content that the Feroxi were handling things, Robin went off to find Chrom so he could tell him that they could finally get back to weather that didn't make him feel like a potato in an oven.

Triumphantly barging into his friend's room to announce the good news, Robin paused as he took in the scene in front of him.

The first thing Robin noted was that Chrom wasn't alone. Olivia was there. But that wasn't too strange. People usually walked into other people's room when there was something important to discuss. Why should this be any different? It shouldn't.

The second thing Robin noted was that Olivia was blushing. But that wasn't anything new either. Olivia's default expression was pretty much that. Blushing. Always with the blushing. Blushing when she was complimented and blushing when she was not. Robin quickly got used to it.

The third thing Robin noticed was the one that drew his attention. Namely, the fact that Chrom held Olivia's hand in his and on her hand was a ring. A very fancy looking ring. A fancy ring that would've meant something very important if Robin wasn't so certain that Chrom couldn't possibly be that impulsive and stupid and thus couldn't mean what Robin thought it meant. There probably was a logical explanation for this. And Robin decided to get to the bottom of it by opening with a joke.

It was funny the first time when Chrom went with it and said that yes, it was an engagement ring and yes, he was actually marrying Olivia. Oh, it was hilarious! Robin had a good laugh at that. It was even funnier the second time when Chrom took it further and said he was serious!

Robin began to worry when Chrom stuck to the joke with all seriousness. He began to get extra worried that maybe this wasn't some kind of joke when Chrom insisted that it wasn't some kind of joke. He and Olivia, but the latter just blushed and shook her head timidly.

It took Robin a few minutes to register everything. To register that his friend was dead serious. Dead serious on marrying this dancer that he met only a few days ago (well, longer than that if their retreat from Plegia counted, but it really didn't). Marrying this dancer. That he met. A few days ago. A. Few. Days. Ago. Marriage. Presumably forever. Chrom.

All these words and thoughts swam in Robin's head as he slowly (and reluctantly) headed to the conclusion. And when Robin reached that conclusion, he was sure that his brain exploded out of sheer incredulity.

Apparently, he stood like that because when he finally came to, Chrom and Olivia were looking over him in concern. Seeing them together and the ring on Olivia's finger brought it all back, crashing violently down on him. But this time, Robin managed to control himself somewhat and did the only reasonable thing one can do when they find themselves in his situation. That is to say, he quickly locked the door and began grilling his best friend and his best friend's apparent fiancé.

It only after hours of intense grilling that Robin was somewhat satisfied that Olivia wasn't some sort of witch or sorceress that had somehow hexed Chrom into marrying her on the spot, that Chrom _didn't_ suddenly lose his mind, _was_ perfectly aware what he was doing, _was_ aware how insane it sounded and _was_ sticking to his stupid and insane plan despite Robin's very strong and very vocal protestations. The only thing he couldn't understand what the why. And Robin didn't accept "because we love each other" as a legitimate answer. What the hell kind of answer was that?! People don't just fall in love and decide to marry each other only days after meeting! Not even the cheesiest romance novels that he and Sumia read did that!

And so, still massively peeved at his friend's continuing trend of making increasingly poor decisions and generally making his life a lot harder, Robin stormed out of Chrom's room.

The next day, the Shepherds were on their way through the Plegian desert back to Ylisse. Naturally, news of Chrom's recent engagement were making the rounds around camp. Robin was still incredibly irritated, but decided that there couldn't be anything done. After all, Chrom's mind was made up. And when Chrom's mind was made up, convincing him otherwise was all but impossible. What _was_ possible was prevention! Prevention to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again! Yes!

So, Robin called everyone into the command tent to enlighten them on the rules about fraternizing and relationships between Shepherds. Namely, how they were forbidden and unprofessional. Robin just began to get into it when, barely two minutes into his lecture, Lissa raised her hand and tentatively asked if it was a bad time to mention that she and Lon'qu were engaged.

It was at that point that Robin's calm and informative lecture about interpersonal relationships between Shepherds – planned only to last half an hour – turned into a three-hour rant. A rant about rules, the importance of rules, the importance of sticking to rules, why rules are there in the first place, why they forbid romantic relationships between colleagues, how the Ylissean royals are going to lead him to an early grave, why the hell did Chrom decide to marry come dancer off the street he met only yesterday, how the past few days have been more stressful than the entire campaign, how me missed his old hair color, how come they never had enough pie to go around, how he hated the desert heat, and a bunch of other things. But mostly the rules. And the royal thing.

By the end of his epic rant, Robin was panting heavily and still glaring at the two members of the Ylissean royal family as everyone else sat in awkward silence.

"Um…yeah," Lissa said slowly. "We're still getting married."

...Maybe he should've emphasized how much pain the royal family caused him a bit more.

Thus, having unloaded all of his frustrations on the assembled Shepherds to no effect, Robin stormed out of the tent and did the only thing he could do: sulk.

For the entirety of their trip back to Ylisse, that's what Robin did. He sulked. With a dour expression in everything he did, he sulked. He sulked as they made their way through the Plegian desert, he sulked as they trekked thought the Ylissean countryside, and he sulked as they approached the capital.

Naturally, the other Shepherds tried to cheer him up, although it soon became apparent that the newly engaged couples were not the ones who should try to do so. Every time they approached, all they got were glares of varying degrees, ranging from "murderous" to "mildly irritated", all with a hint of disappointment.

Others had more luck. Robin did visibly cheer up when Sumia visited and brought him his favorite pies. With no war going on, they spent time together, talked, and read. Sumia did ask if Robin was serious in his commitment to the rules and not engaging in romantic relationships with anyone here, to which Robin launched into a mini lecture about the rules, why they were there and what would become of them and society if everyone just broke them left and right. As long as they were serving Shepherds, nothing could happen between any of them, despite the terrible example set by their commander and his sister. Sumia seemed to accept that, albeit reluctantly. When Robin asked her why she looked so deflated, she said something and quickly changed the subject.

Cordelia also dropped by and Robin quickly noticed how depressed she looked. When he asked her about it, she launched into a tirade about how he was right about love and there shouldn't be any romantic relationships between work colleagues, how love was unfair and people should seize the day and those who didn't were stupid and destined to be forever alone.

Robin really didn't know how to respond to that, or even what brought this on. So he just listened politely and nodded. When the red haired pegasus knight stopped angrily pacing inside his tent, she finally sat down and was silent. And again, Robin had no idea what he should be doing. He briefly wondered if this was how the other Shepherds saw him when he gave them his special lecture…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw that Cordelia was shaking. Was…was she crying? Oh gods, ohgodsohgods…!

Robin frantically looked around for someone, _anyone_, to come and help him. He prayed for some divine intervention to diffuse this situation. But his prayers remained unanswered and he was left to to his own devices. How he was going to do this, he had no idea. He helped Sumia feel better before, sure. But he had no idea how he even managed to do that! And this was Cordelia! Cordelia was strong and self-assured and definitely did _not_ cry! And yet…here she was. Sitting in his tent and quietly sobbing about…gods, Robin didn't even know what. So, after a frantic internal battle, Robin fought against the (very strong) desire to bolt out of there and get someone to help and decided to follow his instincts. They never failed him before…mostly.

His mind thus made up, Robin took a deep breath, scooched closer, slowly wrapped an arm around Cordelia and pulled her into a hug. She didn't seem to mind and even buried her head in his chest as she continued crying quietly.

Robin lost track of time as they sat there in silence. Even after Cordelia calmed down, she seemed content to just remain in Robin's arms. For his part, Robin was happy to just hold her until she felt better. He wasn't going to be the one to kick her out when she was still feeling down. And the silence was comforting. Robin didn't say anything partly because something told him to remain quiet, but mostly because he had no idea what he would say or where to even begin. As a tactician, he was hired and specialized in solving military problems. He could plan for an ambush and outmaneuver the enemy no problem. Emotional problems? Those were way out of his area of expertise. For those, he usually deferred to Lissa, or Sumia, or Libra…or anyone else more qualified than he. And that was almost everyone else.

"Thank you."

It was so quiet that Robin almost missed it. But his earns definitely didn't deceive him. After sitting for a while in silence, that was definitely Cordelia's voice.

Robin released her and, after taking a deep breath and composing herself, Cordelia looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Robin. For listening and for being there for me."

"No problem! It's what I'm here for."

Cordelia laughed softly and got up.

"I should leave you now. It's dark and I've already taken up much of your time."

"Okay. You know where to find me if you feel the need to vent or unload your frustrations or something," Robin smiled. "It's the least I can do after I subjected you to three hours of my one venting."

"Ah yes, I suppose you do owe us for that, don't you? Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer," Cordelia chuckled before pausing. "But really, Robin. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for if not being there for each other, right?"

After waving her off and waiting until he was sure that she left, Robin collapsed onto his cot. Gods, wading through the obstacle course that was other people's emotional problems always left Robin exhausted. But it also did leave him with a feeling of satisfaction, having helped his friends feel better, even if it was mostly just Sumia and now, Cordelia. Made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. A pleasant feeling to go to sleep with.

And that was probably the most memorable thing that happened on the trip back to Ylisse. Sumia and Cordelia were his most frequent visitors, sure, but the others did their bit too. Robin had a few celebratory drinks with his drinking buddies Gaius and Gregor, was dragged to lessons in nobility by Maribelle, almost died while training with Frederick on a weekly basis, practiced dark magic with Tharja (who _still_ continued to invade his personal space despite his protests), and generally spent time with his friends who didn't break the rules. He even had to remind himself why he sulked sometimes. He still avoided the royals and their fiancés though. That generally brought his mood crashing down.

Yet, of all people from that group, Olivia was the one who tried hardest of all to mend bridges with him. And to be fair, Robin wasn't nearly as angry with her as he was with Chrom and Lissa (and Lon'qu, to a lesser extent). But he was still mildly irritated. So he rebuffed (kindly but firmly) her every time she tried to approach him and engage in conversation. But she didn't give up. When walking up to him didn't work, she brought gifts. More specifically, gifts of the baked good variety. And those just happened to be Robin's weakness. They smelled so good! Robin immediately perked up when Olivia brought him a tray of freshly baked cookies. She smiled and offered him some as she sat opposite him. Robin lasted exactly five seconds before he reached out and took a cookie, but he still reminded Olivia that he was angry!

It turned out that her cookies were really, really good! They reminded Robin of something. When Robin absentmindedly complimented her, Olivia blushed, stuttered and managed to say that it wasn't her and that she went to Sumia for advice and recipes. Well it all made sense now. Robin could almost taste Sumia's influence in these cookies. Gods, if Sumia branched from pies and into other baked goods, Robin could very well die with happiness. Damn, the cookies were so good that Robin even managed to forget why he was angry with all of them. For the moment anyway…and every moment afterwards when Olivia brought him new pastries and cookies. To Robin's credit, it wasn't his fault. They were good! So good…

And that was how the last leg of his journey went. Spending time with his friends, sulking, getting to know Olivia over freshly baked pastries and cookies, and the rest of it. Wasn't terrible, all things considered. It was when they arrived back at the capital that Robin's life changed so abruptly that he forgot why he was so worked up over Chrom, Olivia, Lissa, and Lon'qu.

Although the Shepherds came back to the capital triumphant, there was still much work to do. The country was devastated by war and Plegian incursions, the capital needed some serious repairs, the borders were unsecured, the economy was a wreck, people went unpaid and a whole lot of other problems that needed solving. And they needed solving pronto. So right when they came back, the Shepherds had to dive right into things.

The first thing that was decided was that the people needed reassurance and a sense of stability. It was decided that the best way to do that was to swiftly announce Chrom's ascension to the throne. After all, the people needed an exalt to lead them and assure them of that the bloodline will go on. With that thought in mind, it was also decided that Chrom and Olivia's engagement would be announced on the same day. Give the people their exalt and ensure them of the continuity of the line. Should stop panic from spreading and give the people hope. Kill two birds with one stone. It was perfect!

So that's exactly what they did. They didn't have the convenience of time or money with them, so they made do with what they had. It wasn't the traditional and fancy coronation of days past, but it got the message across just the same. It was also impressive how quickly they managed to arrange everything. After sending out a few messages, getting the nobles and clerics together, outlining what was going to happen and why, the whole coronation actually managed to take place a few weeks after the Shepherds got back to Ylisstol. Given the short notice, the crowd that it drew was nevertheless impressive. But more important than that, the message got out. All those people saw Chrom being crowned, they saw him address them and they all heard about the engagement. And those who couldn't make it would hear about it from those that were there. That was good.

After the coronation, Chrom got to work tackling the country's problems. And they were many of them that needed to be tackled. The sheer number of paperwork and reports was staggering. There were so many problems that needed solving that no one had any idea where to start. However, Chrom had a solution that would make everything better. And this solution involved gathering all of the government's civil servants, merchants, and nobles in one room and announcing that all departments will now be accountable to the newly created post of Grandmaster of the Realm. And then Chrom appointed Robin to this position.

It took a few seconds for Robin to register that this matter concerned him. When the realization hit, Robin was speechless. Chrom pressed his advantage by giving extensive powers and responsibilities to the Grandmaster of the Realm, effectively making it the most powerful position in the country second only to the exalt and royal family. In a way, it mirrored the way the Shepherds were run: Chrom being the team's commander and the one who lead them to battle and made all the important decisions, while Robin was the one who Chrom went to for advice as well as being the one taking care of all the other things around camp. It was a pretty good way to streamline everything instead of having multiple departments doing their own thing. The promotion also took Robin completely by surprise. But before he could protest or even say anything, Robin was quickly surrounded by various people giving him updates and reports.

For all intents and purposes, Robin should've been very upset at his newly found position. It pretty much dumped all of the country's problems in his lap and made him responsible for fixing them. He had to deal with a large number of people, remember everyone's relationships and interests, keep in mind who did what, why, and which departments were responsible for what. It was a whole lot of work. And Robin would've quit if it weren't for two reasons. Namely, it was because Robin was an expert problem solver who excelled at solving problems of the sort that he was present with. But more importantly, his new position gave a boost to his ego. Quite a significant one, too. All these people coming to him, listening to what he had to say, deferring to his orders, it felt really good. And his ego got a major boost every time some addressed him by his official title of "Grandmaster Robin". And that happened a lot. It was a good thing that Robin was a humble individual, otherwise he would've let all this get to his head and became an arrogant, pompous jerk.

The first problem that needed solving was the economy. As it turned out, having a devastating war did no favors for it. And this problem needed fixing before people started rioting because they weren't being paid or something.

For the first new days back, Robin looked over the reports that were presented to him. Since there were so many of them, he roped in Cordelia (ever the reliable assistant) and Miriel (the orderly mage) to help him sift through all the paperwork (he would've roped in Chrom, but the latter was busy being all lovey-dovey with Olivia and was generally useless with numbers).

It was quite grim. The war squeezed everything and reduced the haildom's output by two thirds. They needed a vast amount of money in order to repair everything, stimulate growth and improve infrastructure, not to mention paying everyone. When Robin asked Miriel for an estimate, the number that the mage came up with almost gave Robin a heart attack. What was worse, the bills kept on coming in, chief among them being the one from the barman from that one time Robin and others trashed that place. Where the hell were they going to get that kind of money from?! It would take radical reforms to raise such revenues, and that process would take months, if not years!

Luckily, the gods seemed to take pity on him as one day, while Robin and others were busy trying to come up with quick ways to raise money, a Feroxi messenger ran in. He claimed that he was here to deliver an account of the Plegian treasury and discuss how much Ylisse wanted in reparations.

Robin sighed in relief and thanked the gods for small miracles. Hopefully this would help Ylisse step back from the precipice of financial ruin, if only a little. After all, given that Gangrel was in charge, how much could Plegia possibly have left?

Apparently, the answer was "hell of a lot", judging from the numbers. Robin had to wipe his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. How the hell could the Plegians still have so much money left even after the war and Gangrel's reign? Was he some sort of ultra-penny pincher who saved every copper he ever earned for a rainy day? Did he not just blow all the country's money on the army?

All these questions ran thought Robin's mind. Judging by the looks on Miriel's and Cordelia's faces, they were wondering the same thing. But in the end, it really didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that they had money to pay back all the debts and revive Ylisse's economy! Elated at this revelation, Robin then took Miriel's estimate of how much gold they'd need, added a few zeros at the end (you could never be too sure) and handed it back to the messenger, telling him to deliver the first reparations as soon as possible.

It was all smooth sailing from there. The saying is true; money _does_ solve all problems! Because as soon as the reparations payments from Plegia arrived, all of Ylisse's problems seemed to melt away. Robin was able to pay off Anna (first and foremost for all her goods during the war), the barkeep, pay all the merchants and guildsmen, and all other outstanding debts. He was also able to hire workers to finally start fixing up the capital and castle, as well as other villages throughout the country.

But most important of all, Robin was able to finally fix his office. That's right! His office. His office that remained in ruins after the Plegian assault on the capital. His office that he couldn't use because of its ruined state and thus had to conduct affairs of state from one of the library rooms. These arrangements were less than ideal and so Robin assigned considerable funds to the refurbishment of his office so that next time, it would withstand enemy assaults and would be the most glorious office that ever existed.

Robin spared no expense. He had his floor covered with black marble, imported the finest carpets, ordered a beautiful ebony desk and a chair that, through the magic of…magic, rolled and reclined _all by itself!_ Truly, it was the most modern of conveniences. Oh, and Robin got himself more bookshelves, weapons closets, replica columns like in the old days and fine paintings. His office had to have class, after all.

Aside from redecorating his office, all the Plegian funds allowed Robin to indulge in some pastimes. Those included revamping the tax code, streamlining governmental services and departments, reviewing and overhauling the import system, and (his biggest and favorite pet project), creating a Ylissean national army.

The creation of a Ylissean army was a pipe dream that Robin constantly went back to when they were on the campaign trail but otherwise only dreamed of in his dreams. Now, he could make it a reality. He had the funds! It was just…dreaming about something is one thing, actually making it happen is another thing entirely. But, Robin has a man who dreamt big and made things happen when he put his mind to it. And he _really_ put his mind to creating a Ylissean army.

So Robin launched himself into doing research on how armies were usually made and structured. He consulted Frederick, Chrom, historical and military books, board games and tactical manuals to get a grip on the organizational aspects of a national army. Once Robin was reasonably sure he got the basics down, he launched a recruitment drive. Oh sure, he _could_ have forcibly conscripted people into the army, but that would've just bred resentment. He needed people to be enthusiastic and join on their own free will. In that vein, Robin had lots and various posters made that appealed to the people's sense of duty and patriotism. Funnily enough, he used Frederick's idea from way back when, except that in Robin's posters, Chrom was decidedly _not_ naked and had a heroic pose with the same slogan. Well, not exactly. Now, it was "Ylisse wants YOU!" instead of just Chrom. Made it seem more important while also equating Chrom with the country. Smart idea, if Robin did say so himself.

As the new recruits flooded in, Robin looked to creating a new leadership. Naturally, new recruits needed experienced soldiers to teach them and pass on said experience. Luckily for Robin, he had many veterans at his disposal.

The first thing Robin did was promote Frederick. The grumpy older knight was now given the position of Knight-Commander of the army, responsible for the training of new recruits and all the ground forces. Robin also promoted Sully and Stahl to the rank of Knight-Captain. Stahl because the recruits needed someone laid back to counter the intensity of Frederick, and Sully so that they don't get too relaxed with Stahl. A relatively even balance.

Given the amount of women interested in helping Ylisse from the air, Robin decided that what better time to replace their losses in Plegia than right now? So, Robin promoted Cordelia (despite her protests that she wasn't ready or worthy) to the rank of Sky-Commander. It was like Frederick, but for pegasus knights. He would've promoted Sumia also but she strongly insisted that she wasn't leadership material and would be more than happy to follow and help from the sidelines. Robin respected her wishes by promoting her to Sky-Captain. She'd be under Cordelia's supervision but would still be able to help out the new recruits by giving them tips on pegasus care or something. Sumia seemed content with that.

Next up, Robin turned to the magic users. There were many amateur mages that were eager to join the army, so Robin sent them to the Mage Academy to get the basics down so that they don't burn themselves when casting simple fire spells. He sent Ricken there to finish his education (yes Ricken, you did survive the war. No Ricken, you still need to finish your studies), Miriel to oversee the mages (for science. Look at their techniques, improve where possible and find ways to increase efficiency, preferably by having spellbooks that don't crumble after a certain number of uses). He also invited Lissa and Maribelle to pop in once in a while to give healing advice when they weren't busy with their pegasus training (oh yeah, Maribelle wanted to follow Lissa in becoming a pegasus knight in order to ensure Lissa's safety or whatever. Turned out she got a talent for it, so Robin figured why not?). Libra also gave tips in medical school on healing magic and stuff.

Having settled that, Robin turned to the rest of the Shepherds to see how best to use them. Being a merc, it wasn't too hard to hire Gregor and have him give the footsoldiers a few pointers. Lon'qu stayed because he was engaged to Lissa, so why not get some training out of him too? Robin bribed Gauis with candy and pastries to stick around and reveal ways to gather intel without getting caught. Donnel was one of the first people to enlist and Nowi stuck around just because. So did Panne…and Tharja (but that was to be expected). Vaike was promoted to lieutenant and put in charge of training the footsoldiers alongside Gregor and Lon'qu (but it'd be a cold day in hell before Robin put Vaike in charge of anyone). The only problem was finding Virion to teach the archers. The problem being that Virion seemingly left without a trace. When he showed up, Robin would have a very stern talk about up and vanishing on them!

But yes, with the new recruits flooding in and the army taking shape, Robin focused on also training himself. He partook in the weekly drills, did the exercises, practiced magic techniques, practiced dark magic techniques with Tharja (whose presence he was slowly starting to get used to…sort of), and generally improved his skills as a soldier. But more importantly, he also focused on improving the combat abilities of one particular Shepherd…

Olivia may have been engaged to the ruler of the realm, but she was a Shepherd and Robin was going to forge a warrior out of her yet, despite any protests Chrom may or may not have had! Of course, he let them have their little honeymoon period. Well, that was mostly because he was busy with fixing the country while they were being all googly eyed and planned their wedding (which cost more than what Robin was prepared to assign to it, for the record!). But at the end of the day, Shepherds needed to know how to fight, wife of the exalt or no. So, after all the planning was done, Robin barged into the throne room and strongly insisted that Olivia do more than make out with Chrom (much to both of their embarrassment and Robin's own amusement). Chrom looked like he was going to protest but, luckily for Robin, Olivia agreed that she needed training so she could make herself useful on the battlefield. And after thinking about it for a while, Chrom saw reason and eventually agreed.

That worked out for Robin, who thought that all of them getting in some training wouldn't hurt. But first, he needed to put Olivia through her paces and figure out what exactly were her strengths and weaknesses. And Robin did not go easy on her just because she was marrying Chrom.

After various rigorous training sessions using different techniques and weapons, it was discovered that Olivia was good at pegasusback combat and made a good myrmidon, with her quick moves and reflexes. So that's exactly where Robin sent her. Well, to Sumia and Cordelia anyway. Being the two most senior and most talented pegasus knights in Ylisse, Robin figured Olivia would be in good hands. She, much like Lissa and Maribelle, would now benefit from the time afforded by peace to really get the hang of fighting on pegasi as well as more advanced fighting techniques. And that's were Olivia spent the next long while. In the meantime, Robin used this gap to brush up on his own fighting skills. Feeling the need to improve his swordsmanship, Robin first went to learn a few things from Gregor. The jolly mercenary was only too happy to teach "good war buddy" Robin some of his moves. They proved useful, as Robin eventually learned how to better hit and dodge the enemy when under assault, as well as weapon maintenance to improve weapon durability on the field. Useful skills for anyone, really.

When Olivia got the basics of pegasus combat down, Robin thought it was time to step it up a gear and get her some myrmidon training. Come to think of it, Robin liked what he saw in myrmidons, so he decided to learn alongside Olivia. And in order to do that, they both went to see Lon'qu.

The grumpy swordsman was his usual grumpy self when they approached him and asked to train with him (although not as hostile around Olivia as he was with other women. How curious). Lon'qu grumbled about not being a teacher and something about strength being unique to each soldier and some other stuff that Robin tuned out. But eventually, Lon'qu just went straight into sparring. Naturally, Olivia backed out of it for lack of any on foot combat experience. Robin, however, jumped at the chance. He saw all those times Lon'qu fought and really wanted to get a glimpse into the myrmidon sword style. This way, he could also hopefully help Olivia.

Their first lesson ended with Lon'qu outmaneuvering Robin and knocking him to the ground. It wasn't as bad as when Robin sparred with Chrom, Sully or Frederick, but it still hurt a whole damn lot! Luckily, it wasn't a total waste as Robin actually did get some valuable insight into how myrmidons fought. After a few more rounds with Lon'qu, Robin considered himself ready to give lessons to Olivia.

And that's how it went. Robin sparred with Lon'qu and learned more about how myrmidons fight and their techniques (like ways to avoid attacks and quickly strike first when injured), and then came up with ways to pass this knowledge to Olivia that didn't involve beating her into the ground. As it turned out, it was the ideal way to do this. Olivia really took to the ways of the myrmidon. Robin guessed that her dancing lent itself well to how myrmidons fight: move fast, hit hard and don't let your enemies hit you. The best part about the whole myrmidon period was how they got to wear the robes. Naturally, their default clothes were not ideal for the speed and finesse required for good myrmidons, so they had to don the robes that regular myrmidons wore to battle. They offered little protection, but were light and looked really cool.

And that's how Robin's days went. With no war, he could concentrate on tactics, improving his skills, revamping various areas of Ylissean law, and hanging out with his friends. There was that one time that Anna dropped by and sold him a copy of the _Total Warfare_ series of games. It was like _Risk/Reward_, only better! And that one line was all that it took for Robin to buy the whole series. After that, he fell into a hole and didn't get out of his office for two days straight.

During this time, nothing significant happened and only one major event was on the horizon. But since Robin had absolutely no experience in weddings or wedding planning, he left that up to the happy couple. Luckily, the happy couple agreed with the other happy couple that the first happy couple should marry first and make a big deal out of it for the people. Lissa and Lon'qu seemed content to let Chrom and Olivia get all the wedding glory and have their wedding later. And Robin was content to let them do their thing as it didn't involve him whatsoever. That is, until he was asked to be Chrom's best man. And that's when Robin's otherwise quiet life changed to one of hectic wedding related activity. Gods know how long he spent going to rehearsals, dress code, speech writing, positioning, grumbling about the increasing cost, procession, preparation and the rest of it. All this wedding stuff keeping him from getting important things done around Ylisse really got Robin annoyed. He had his own things he needed to be doing, and why was writing a best man speech for the wedding so hard?!

It was Robin's increasing frustration that eventually led him to agree when someone (maybe Vaike?) suggested they spend the last few days before the wedding unwinding in Las Nagas. Robin had no idea what the hell that was, but he was ready to do anything to avoid more wedding stuff. As it turned out, this was one of Robin's less well thought out decisions…

* * *

Las Nagas. Ylisse's City of Sin and Vice. Far enough for activities to stay in the city yet close enough to the capital so that rich and bored nobles and merchants could get away and spend their money over the weekend.

"Would ya look at that?" Vaike said excitedly when they arrived and checked in their hotel. "That's the smell of good times ahead! There's so much stuff to do here it makes your head spin!

"It's very different from Ylisstol…" said Olivia in awe.

"…It's too loud and noisy," grumbled Lon'qu.

"Oh, don't be a grump!" said Lissa and lightly punched him in the arm. "There's so much stuff to do here! It'll be a nice change of pace."

"Why did I even let you guys convince me into this?" Robin asked in irritation. "I got things to do back in my office."

"Robin has been doing too much of the working and being cooped up in the office. He is needing to be loosening up. And that is why he is here, in greatest, most fun city in all of world!" exclaimed Gregor. "With friends, Robin is loosening up in no time!"

"Try not to loosen up _too_ much," cautioned Chrom. "We may be here to relax, but we're still Shepherds and have an image to uphold."

"Maybe Robin isn't the only one who needs to loosen up," teased Lissa.

"I'm perfectly relaxed as it is, Lissa," replied Chrom.

"So interesting that a city like this would exist so close to the capital. I wonder what the church authorities think about it…?" wondered Sumia.

"We actually have a large presence here."

"Really?"

"Ineed," Libra nodded. "Although we don't encourage such behavior, we realize that no one can control human nature. We find that it's convenient that the vast majority of questionable actions happen in this city because then we then know where most of the trouble arises and can thus swiftly lend help. Best to have things be confined to this city where we can see and lend our aid rather than in areas of the country where our presence is limited."

"Oh, wow. That's a very interesting way to look at it," said Sumia.

"Hey, none of that. We came here to have a good time so let's get to it!" exclaimed Vaike. "So where you all headed?"

"I've seen some interesting shops here and there. Will check them out to see if there's anything worth tak—" Gauis said before stopping mid-sentence. "Woah! All you can eat buffet including finely baked cakes?! Done!"

"All you can eat?!" Stahl immediately perked up. "H-hey Gaius! Wait for me!"

And the two men made for the buffet faster than speeding arrows.

"Gregor is thinking of going and trying finest taverns in town. Drinks of higher quality await. Who's with Gregor?"

"Har! You're always on that, aren't you?" laughed Sully. "But I think we've earned a little rest. Count me in!"

"Teach is always up for some bonding over drinks!"

"Good! Drinking is much more fun with friends," said Gregor good-naturedly. "Come, drinking friends of Gregor, we go to finest taverns and bond! Anyone else joining us?"

"Nah, I don't like drinking. I think those tavern drinks all taste kinda gross," said Nowi. "Oh, but there's a few shows and stuff that looked really fun to watch! Hey Donny, you wanna come see some shows?"

"Heck, Nowi, I can always make time fo—"

"Great! I know exactly which one I wanna see first. Let's go!"

Nowi dragged Donnel off before he could open his mouth to agree.

"Hey, speaking of shows, there actually were ones that looked pretty interesting. But which ones to see first…?" Lissa asked herself.

"My darling Lissa, if you need a guide to all the most talked about plays and shows around, you need look no further than me. I consider myself quite the expert in the theatre circuit and it would be my pleasure to show you around."

"Really, Maribelle?"

"Of course! Ideally, I would've liked to show you around the capital, but these groups travel throughout the country and even this morally questionable city attracts some big names."

"Hey, thanks! I'm glad I have such a knowledgeable guide with me!"

"Think nothing of it. Now, would anyone else like to accompany us?"

"I would," Ricken said. "Er, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind, Ricken. Your company is most welcome," smiled Maribelle before she turned around. "Lon'qu, I assume you're coming as well?"

"If I must."

"That's just his way of saying 'yes' enthusiastically," Lissa laughed and held on to Lon'qu's arm. "So, shall we?"

"If there is no one else, let us depart."

As the Shepherds all went their individual ways, only a small group of them was left.

"…I'm going to the bar," Robin grunted and headed in that direction. He was still grumpy that his whole work schedule got completely wrecked.

"Robin, I don't think tha—" Cordelia was about to warn before glancing over at Chrom and Olivia and sighing. "Let me join you…"

"C-Cordelia?!" Sumia looked at her friend in shock. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"It's…complicated."

"Well, at least let me follow you two so you don't do something you'll regret."

"You're more than welcome."

Chrom looked as the three left and sighed.

"Chrom? What's wrong?" asked Olivia.

"Well, I don't know why, but those three have been acting very strange lately," replied Chrom. "Robin has been complaining more than usual, Cordelia seems more subdued and Sumia…well, actually Sumia hasn't really changed. It's mostly Robin and Cordelia."

"Oh. Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess with Robin, I'd say it has something to do with—" Chrom was saying before he paused and looked around. "Oh no. Where's Tharja?"

"I believe I saw her splitting from the group when we passed that eerie looking shop selling magical trinkets," stated Frederick.

"That can't be good," mumbled Chrom. "Frederick. Can I ask you to go and find her? I don't like the idea of leaving Tharja alone in this city. Who knows what she can get up to, especially if she dropped by some shop selling magic goods."

"I will find her at once," said Frederick before departing.

"With Frederick gone, it's just us now, huh?" asked Olivia.

"Indeed," Chrom turned around and smiled. "My love, do you have anything that you want to do here? We can go or do anything your heart desires."

"U-um, well…" Olivia hesitated. "I saw some dancer's attire from the stores we passed by that I haven't seen anywhere else. Do you think we could…?"

"Of course," Chrom said and extended an arm. "Shall we?"

– Meanwhile, at the hotel bar –

Robin sat down at the bar and ordered himself some ale. He needed something to take his mind off all the things he could've done if he wasn't stuck doing things for Chrom's wedding. The more he thought about it, the more irritated he got. So it was best to just stop thinking about it and get something to help him stop thinking about it.

"What are we having?"

"Wha–?" a bit started, Robin turned around. "Cordelia? What're you doing you?"

"Joining you," replied the pegasus knight matter-of-factly as she sat down. "Why? Do you object to my company?"

"Not really, it's just that you don't strike me as the type to go out and…"

"Drink?"

"I was going to say 'enjoy yourself', but yes. Oh, thank you. And one for my friend here," Robin said to the barman before turning back to Cordelia. "So what brings you here?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Can't I just be here to relax after months of hard work and training?"

"You could, but if you're anything like me, then the only times you drink are when you're celebrating something, or you want to take your mind off something because that something's got you down. And based on your expression, you're not here to celebrate."

"My, aren't we observant today."

Robin shrugged. "I have my days."

"That you do," Cordelia said as she took her mug. "Cheers."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Getting straight to business already? I thought we needed a few drinks before we start talking about deep and personal issues."

"My, aren't we being cheeky today."

It was Cordelia's turn to shrug. "I have my days."

"_Very_ cheeky," Robin chuckled. "Fine, have it your way. Just be ready to talk after the alcohol loosens your lips, which it will. It always does."

"Challenge accepted."

The two friends clinked their mugs together and drank.

"So, how goes the training of the new recruits, Sky-Commander?" asked Robin.

"It's going well," answered Cordelia. "The recruits are eager and talented. They grasp things quickly and handle their pegasi well. I think we're well on our way of truly rebuilding the pegasus knights, although I'll don't think I'll ever get used to people calling me 'Sky-Commander' or being so formal with me."

"What? Why not?"

"I suppose it was because I never found myself in a position where I would be the one giving orders. I was the youngest recruit in the pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. I think I grew used to being at the bottom of the rank and taking orders. I guess it's a bit strange to me now that I'm the one giving them."

"I'm sure you'll grow used to it. You just need some time to adjust. Besides, I heard you're doing a terrific job with the training."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Olivia has nothing but praise for you. She says she's learned a lot during the times she spent training with you."

"Oh, well, yes. But she's Olivia. She's to marry Chrom. Of course I'd try my best. For the woman who's going to marry Chrom…" Cordelia trailed off and sighed.

"…Another drink?" asked Robin.

"Please."

"Barman! Another one of these, if you please. And make it double!"

And so the two friends talked and drank. After a few more mugs of ale, Robin was starting to feel the relaxing effects of the alcohol. That is, the slight spinning of the room and the slowly spreading warmth throughout his body. It also significantly lightened his mood and made him a lot more talkative.

"…So then I tell him to write 'Today I saved the life of my beloved, and the field ran red with the blood of my foes!', and he totally starts doing it! In a letter to his parents!" Robin managed to say before bursting into laughter.

"Robin, you're terrible!" despite her words, Cordelia also laughed. "So what happened next?"

"Well, he started doing it, but he caught on about—"

"There you are!"

"Buh?"

Sumia ran over and leaned on the counter to catch her breath.

"I…have…looking…all over…"

"Heey, Sumia! You made it!" Robin exclaimed happily. "Come, sit down and have a drink with us! Me and Cordelia were just discussing you!"

"You…were…?"

"No, actually we were discussing how Robin is very mischievous," answered Cordelia as she took another sip from her mug.

"Yeah, well before that. Before that we were discussing…what were we discussing?"

"I'm not too sure…" Cordelia closed her eyes and tried to think. "The different types of bear meat?"

"Nah. The only type of bear meat is the delicious kind. All other meat is false!" Robin declared before turning to Sumia. "So what took you so long to get here? Is everyone else coming?"

"No. No one else is coming. It's just me here to look after you two and make sure you don't do something silly. And I'm late because I…um…" Sumia paused and blushed. "I tripped and knocked over a waiter…"

"Ah, so that loud crashing sound was you?" asked Cordelia.

Sumia just shook her head.

"Some things never change," chucked Robin. "Well, hey! You're with us now! Come on, take a seat and have a drink with your old pals Robdelia!"

"Robin?"

"Cordelia?"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

Robin remained silent as he thought. He then burst out laughing, followed by Cordelia.

"Oh no!" cried Sumia. "How much have you two had to drink? And Cordelia, I thought you'd be better than that!"

"Can't…I…relax from…time to…time?" Cordelia asked between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah!" chimed in Robin. "I hear that's what they do in this city. So come join in the relaxing, Sumia!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Robin," Sumia said firmly. "Someone has to be the responsible adult here and—"

"Boo!" interrupted the grandmaster. "That's boring! As the responsible adult in most situations, I can tell you from personal experience that it get dull."

"It's not about being dull, it's about doing the right thing," insisted Sumia.

"Boo!" jeered Cordelia. "That's also boring."

"Cordelia! You should be on my side and set a good example for all of us, not enabling Robin!" chastised Sumia.

"No one is enabling anyone," said Robin. "We are just two friends who're having a pleasant conversation about life over drinks. And as two responsible adults, we can totally control the amount we drink, right?"

Robin turned to Cordelia, who gave him a thumbs up while downing her drink.

"See? We're fiiiine! Actually, we're more than fine. We're great!"

"Robin, I—"

"Sumia, why are you so against fun?"

"I-I'm not against fun!"

"Then come join us for a drink or two!"

"Robin…"

"We're all together, so what's the worst that can happen?"

"…"

"Come now, Sumia. A few drinks with friends aren't going to kill you, are they?" asked Cordelia.

After a moment of hesitation, Sumia looked between the two and sighed.

"Fine. But only a few! Someone has to be alert enough to keep us from doing something silly."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Robin as he got a chair for Sumia and ordered a drink.

"Sumia, we are some of the most responsible people in all of Ylisse," said Cordelia. "What silly thing can we possibly do?"

– Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of town –

"Did you get everything you wanted, dear?"

"Oh, yes!" Olivia sighed happily as she and Chrom left the store with several bags. "I found so many different costumes that I've never seen anywhere before! They were all so exotic I didn't know which one to buy."

"Then it's a good thing we got you all of them."

"Chrom…" Olivia blushed. "You didn't have to go and spend so much money on me. I would've been happy with just the one…"

"None of that," Chrom said, "You're the woman that I love, Olivia. I would spend every last gold piece in the treasury if I knew it would make you happy."

"The only thing I need to be happy is you, Chrom," replied Olivia.

Both parties then proceeded to blush.

"So…" Chrom cleared his throat. "Is there anything else you would like to do?"

"There is something else, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. What do you want to do?"

"U-um, well…" Olivia fidgeted nervously. "I want to see a wedding…"

"Huh? A wedding?" Chrom asked, surprised by this request. "Why?"

"Well, we are to be wed not too long from now, and nothing makes me happier!" Olivia beamed. "But…I'm also nervous. Very nervous. Despite all the planning and preparation, I've never seen or been to a Ylissean wedding before. I don't know what it's like or how it looks or anything. I heard that Las Nagas has the highest rate of weddings in the country and was wondering if I could see what it's like, so I can have an idea of what do to when my day comes…"

"Ah, that's it. Well, I can't say that weddings in Las Nagas are traditional or represent how we normally handle weddings in the rest of the country…" chuckled Chrom. Gods knew that the very loose criteria for marriage in Las Nagas combined with all the alcohol and gambling made weddings here something very different from the rest of the country.

"Oh…" Olivia said disappointedly.

"But!" Chrom quickly added. "I'm sure we can find you some place that handles weddings in a more traditional way here."

"Really?"

"Of course! It's a big city. I'm positive we can find a place that at least imitates normal Ylissean weddings."

"Are you sure?" asked Olivia. "We don't need to if it's too much trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all," assured Chrom. "Come on, I think we passed a big church on our way to this shop. They should have something there."

After wandering around and retracing their steps, they eventually found themselves inside the big church that Chrom mentioned earlier.

"Wow…" Olivia said in wonder as she looked around. "It's so fancy…"

"Indeed," agreed Chrom. "I didn't think such big churches existed outside Ylisstol."

"Can I help you?"

A voice snapped the two out of their wonderment at the church. It was an old cleric at the reception.

"Ah, yes," Chrom approached. "I was wondering if you had any weddings currently in progress. We're thinking of exchanging our vows here, but wanted to see how others did it first to get some ideas."

"Of course. Let me just check our records…" the old cleric flipped a few pages from her book. "Ah yes, wedding room 4C. It already started, but if you hurry, you might just sneak in."

"Thank you very much."

Chrom and Olivia followed the sign and the carpet until they reached the designated room.

"This should be it," said Chrom. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded excitedly. "I hope we don't disturb them…"

"If we enter really quietly, I don't think they'll notice us. Now, let's slowly—" Chrom was about to quietly open the door before he heard an organ blasting from the inside. "That's strange."

"What is it?"

"That's usually the tune that plays when a wedding is finished. But the receptionist said that the wedding only started…"

"Maybe it was really quick?"

"Ah, that must be it. Silly us. In our haste to see someone's wedding, we completely forgot to ask if there was one with a traditional theme instead of the snap weddings common in Las Nagas."

"They have those?"

"Those and much more. Now, let's just make our way back before—" Chrom said before the door in front of him burst open and a familiar face wobbled out.

"Ah, so this is what true love feels like? I…I feel so alive!"

"C-Cordelia?!" exclaimed Chrom. "W-wha—?"

"Th-that's right! Cordelia. Cordelia who has finally found love!" announced the pegasus knight. "From the depths of despair, my broken heart is mended and soooaaaaars again!"

Chrom just stood there with his mouth open, refusing to believe the sight in front of him.

"Heeeeeey, where's my wiiiife…?"

And the sight got more unbelievable as Chrom heard another familiar voice. He then saw another familiar face stumble out of the wedding hall and became even more confused.

"Theeeere she is…" Sumia slurred as she slowly made her way to Cordelia and wrapped her arms around the latter's shoulders, mostly for support. "Where were you…?"

"I was just out here, enjoying my new married life."

"Don't you mean…'wife'?"

Both women then laughed stupidly at Sumia's pun.

Meanwhile, Chrom still stood there, uncomprehending.

"U-um, Chrom?"

It took the lord a few seconds to register Olivia's voice.

"Chrom?"

"…Yes, Olivia?"

"Is…is this normal for Ylisse? I mean, it looks like Cordelia and Sumia just…"

But before Olivia could finish her sentence, a third person entered the fray.

"Helllllooo Mrs. *hic* Wife! And *hic* Mrs. Wife!"

Chrom's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Robin walked out of the wedding hall unsteadily and wrapped his arms around both women.

"Do…do you two feel the *hic* luurve between us?"

"So much love…" mumbled Sumia sleepily.

"Aaaaall the love," Cordelia nodded sagely. "B-between the three of us, there's enough love to fill the world!"

"My gods, you're right!" Robin said seriously. "Our love can even *hic* bring about world peace! Cordelia, you're a *hic* geni…genu…genie!"

"My love is like magic," giggled red haired pegasus knight.

"My love is…sleepy," yawned Sumia.

"Fine. We'll piece the world tomorrow. *hic* Sleep first," Robin said. "To the hotel. Awwayyyy!"

Robin turned to leave…only to walk straight into a door.

"Ow…"

Cordelia burst into drunken laughter.

"A-are you okay, dearest hubby?"

"I won't know until I *hic* sober up!" Robin said cheerily. "Now, to home base. Chaaaarge!"

"Right behind you, Mr. Husband!" called Cordelia as she dragged a drowsy Sumia with her.

As the three newlyweds went off on their merry way, Chrom and Olivia stared dumbfounded. Before any of them could say anything, Tharja and Frederick ran in.

"The receptionist said this was the room. Come on!" said Tharja urgently.

"Right behind you," replied Frederick.

Chrom became even more surprised and alarmed as Tharja and Frederick rushed into the wedding hall.

"Gods, what in Naga's name is going on?!"

* * *

Robin felt the unwelcome yet familiar feeling of his head pounding. It was the telltale sign that he drank too much the previous night and was suffering from yet another hangover. Waking up, Robin again wondered why he did this to himself.

Groaning as he was slowly pulled from unconsciousness, Robin hesitantly opened his eyes. Luckily, the light wasn't too bad this time. Wherever he was, it looked like someone had the foresight to close the curtains. So, although his headache was bad, it wasn't as bad as it _could've _been. Thank gods for small miracles.

"Good morning, my love."

Even in his barely functioning mind, Robin knew that something was wrong. He was supposed to be in his room. Alone. If he was supposed to be alone in his room, why was there a voice here with him? A very familiar voice, too…

Robin looked around until he spotted a figure. As his mind regained more functionality, the figure became sharper until Robin recognized her as…

"Tharja," groaned the grandmaster. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of my husband," replied the dark mage as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tharja," sighed Robin. He really didn't need something like this so early. "How many times have we been over this?"

"Many times, but this one is different."

"How so?"

"Now I have the certificate to prove it."

Robin opened his mouth to object before deciding against it. It was way too early to be dealing with this…

"How did you get in here?"

"It was easy enough. The tracking spell I put on you made finding you no problem and you forgot to lock your door when you barged in here and fell on your bed."

"Damn alcohol…" mumbled Robin. It always made him slip up and do dumb things! Wait…

Robin's eyes shot open.

Sure enough, they were on his bed. Both of them. Tharja was lying on her side and caressing him. Robin, trying to fight the rising panic within him, looked down at himself and sighed in relief. Aside from his coat, he was fully clothed. Gods that was a good sign. A very good sign as it showed that Robin didn't make a terrible, terrible mistake last night. He was fully clothed…including his boots. Weird enough, but Robin wasn't going to ask questions today. The only was he _was_ going to ask was the only one that ever mattered.

"Tharja, where the hell is my coat?"

"I wanted to keep it safe for you, but _they_ took it off and wouldn't give it back," huffed the dark mage.

"'They'? What does that mean? Who else is in here?"

Just then, Robin heard rustling next to him. When he looked over, he saw a familiar shade of red. He also heard a groan. Looking for the source, he found himself staring at his coat as it slowly got up from under the bed (did Robin just leave it on the ground? No, that was impossible!) and clutched its head. At least, that's what it looked like until the hood fell back and Robin saw yet another familiar face.

"…Crap."

* * *

"So we're clear on what we need to do?" asked Chrom.

All the assembled Shepherds nodded.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing," huffed Maribelle. "I wouldn't put it past Robin, since he still needs much more refinement, but Sumia and Cordelia? Honestly…"

"Peace, Maribelle," said Chrom. "We all make mistakes, especially after excessive drinking. Once they all come down, we'll slowly and calmly ask them what happened."

Maribelle just shook her head disapprovingly. "I'll have to drill him in the ways of politeness and how to drink enough to enjoy oneself in good company while avoiding inebriation like a barbarian…"

"Bah! Is good way to enjoy life!" laughed Gregor. "Only way to build tolerance is to drink more! And best results happen when you enjoy life with friends!"

"I can attest to that," nodded Sully. "That was one hell of a tavern crawl we did last night. Hell, you've actually managed to impress me a few time there, Vaike."

"Teach never disappoints!" Vaike declared and puffed out his chest proudly.

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "While the consumption of alcohol can have some positive effects, moderation is highly recommended to avoid making poor decisions when one's judgment is impaired."

"Imparied, shmimpaired. I'm just impressed Bubbles managed to get both of them to tie the knot with him," said Gaius as she chewed on a muffin. "He must be a pretty smooth talker."

"No, he was just drunk. As were they," corrected Frederick.

"I'm just surprised they do such a thing here," said Olivia. "Marrying three people seems so…unorthodox."

"Yes, but Las Nagas is a very…special city. A lot of things are permitted here that would otherwise be unthinkable elsewhere," explained Libra. "The church even has special authority to conduct certain services only in this city."

"Oh."

"You man-spawn and your overly complicated traditions…" Panne shook her head.

"Everyone, quiet," shushed Chrom. "Here they come,"

The seated Shepherds all quieted down as their last members slowly came down and sat at the breakfast table.

"So…" Lissa said after a while. "How are you guys feeling?"

Three of the newly arrived groaned while the fourth smiled.

"I'm finally with my beloved," grinned Tharja. "This day is wonderful as far as I'm concerned."

"About that…" Chrom began delicately. "Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" asked Sumia. "I don't remember anything…"

"Nothing happened," said Robin flatly. "We all just had a little too much to drink and crashed in my room. Nothing more. Everyone woke up fully clothed today so nothing really happened."

"Hmph."

"Oh, and Tharja thinks we're married."

"But we are."

"Not now, Tharja."

"But…are we going to talk about the other thing?" asked Lissa.

"What other thing?"

"The marriage."

Cordelia looked up. "There was another marriage?"

"Great. Just what I need. _Another _marriage," grumbled Robin. "So who is it that decided to throw the rules out the window yet again?"

The Shepherds at the table looked at each other uncertainly.

"Uh...you?" ventured Olivia.

Sumia, Cordelia and Robin looked at the others in confusion.

"Guys," began Robin. "I think you all know my position on this. I'd be the _last _person to get married here."

"It is pretty implausible," laughed Cordelia.

"Crazy, even," nodded Sumia. "To think that I would be married to Robin, ha ha ha…"

As the three of them laughed in incredulity, they suddenly stopped and a look of slow realization spread across their faces.

"Oh gods," Cordelia massaged her temples. "I think I remember…music. Organ music."

"I remember…flowers and…" Sumia recalled as she closed her eyes. "And laughter…"

Robin just sat there with a horrified look on his face. He then turned to Tharja.

"You knew about this?"

"Of course," chuckled the dark mage. "Check your left coat pocket if you want proof of our love."

As Robin frantically dug through his coat pockets, Tharja continued, "ideally, I would've had you all to myself, but those blasted priests charmed their certificates to make them immune to magical manipulation. So I had to resort to something more basic."

When Robin reached into his designated pocket, he fished out a folded piece of paper. Carefully unfolding it, Robin saw that it was an official Ylissean marriage certificate, issued in the city of Las Nagas and valid throughout the entire haildom. And right there in front of his face, was his name, printed in neat and official writing, right next to Sumia's and Cordelia's. And right next to their names, printed in different colored ink and unofficial (yet elegant) writing, was Tharja's. The certificate even had all their signatures.

As the two pegasus knights leaned in and took in the certificate, Robin just stared blankly ahead.

"…_Crap_."


	24. Interwar Interval II

_So...it took me forever to pump this chapter out, but let me explain! _

_The bad news is that this is another filler chapter. This was supposed to be Cherche's chapter for real, but when I actually got to Cherche's part, I realized that it took maybe a tenth of the chapter. No one wants that. So that called for another split. _

_But! The good news is that, because of the split, Cherche's chapter is halfway done! That means I should have it uploaded soon. Very soon. Like, next week. Most certainly. That's a fair price to pay for two filler chapters, right?_

_...Right?_

* * *

Decisions. Everyone makes them during their lives. They range from small and inconsequential ones like what you'll wear tomorrow or what food you're going to eat, to really important ones likes how much gold to spend on weapons, when to strike, how much taxes nobles should pay and how slowly you should eat your Sumia pies to make them last as long as possible without it getting cold. The last one was especially tricky as Robin was an avid eater of said pies and they disappeared faster than Kellam when he got his hands on one. Figuring out the exact speed at which to eat them to maximize the time the pie lasted him was one of the trickiest things Robin has ever done. But it was totally worth it! Deciding to spend countless hours doing math and calculations on this matter instead of sleeping or eating was obviously the right decision. Obviously.

And Robin considered himself to be a generally good decision maker. After all, his decisions are what carried them through the day and eventually even helped win the war with Plegia. So Robin thought that justified him thinking of himself as a good decision maker. Even off the battlefield, Robin made decisions on a national level. And his decisions (combined with lots of Plegian gold) helped save Ylisse from bankruptcy, created the first Ylissean army and kicked off many long overdue infrastructure projects. So, yes. Generally, Robin thought of himself as a good decision maker who made good decisions. Most of the time.

Unfortunately, like every human being, Robin wasn't perfect. There times when he made some very questionable decisions in his life. Usually, that involved consuming alcohol in some (a lot) capacity. And after that, Robin tended to make some _very_ poor decisions which led to him racking up a stupid huge bill from the bar, being trampled on by a horse, and the inevitable hangover. And no matter how often Robin swore he would never drink again, it just kept on happening. Well, at least his drunken decisions didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. That is, until now.

Robin may have woken up with a serious case of amnesia, but he still had knowledge of how the world worked. That included a grasp of the significance and importance of marriage. Robin knew that marriage was something sacred, reserved for two people who loved each other and knew each other for a long time and finally decided to commit their lives to one another. It was a special and official contract you crated in order to signify your commitment to your partner. Marriage was something that you should consider very carefully and only after you're sure that the person that you're with is really "the one." That was Robin's understanding of marriage. He understood it as one of the most important decisions in one's life.

…At least, that's what Robin thought at first. But then his best friend up and married that one girl who he met like, a few days ago and knew for less than an hour, without getting to know her, without properly thinking about it, without anything. And that totally threw everything Robin knew about marriage out the window. Or maybe it was just because Chrom was prone to making really poor decisions. Lissa and Lon'qu fit better with what Robin thought he knew about marriage. Of course, _then_ he himself, Robin, went out, got drunk, and woke up to discover that he also got married. Worse, Robin also discovered that he married not one, but _both_ of his closest female friends (and maybe his stalker).

What the hell?! Robin didn't even know that was allowed. Why was that allowed?! Firstly, how is it that they could possibly allow them to marry each other? How was it possible that anyone saw fit to oversee that ceremony and even greenlight it. They were all obviously drunk out of their minds! And secondly, there were three of them. _Three_ of them. Three! Up from two and less than four. Three! As in the number that is one above the number of people that should be allowed to marry each other! Wasn't that against the law or something?

Luckily for all involved, Robin was a man of action. He was a man of action that made plans. Of action. Plans of action. Action plans. He was an action man who made action plans. That's what he did for a living. And he was pretty damned good at it. He made plans and foresaw situations that might need prevention…before making plans for said situations. He also was quick in formulating plans when he found himself in less than ideal situations. Situations that he needed to get the hell out of. Like now.

After a brief moment of his mind completely shutting down while trying to process the fact that he _married two of his closest female friends_, it slowly rebooted itself and Robin quickly started coming up with ways to fix this mess.

The first thing he snapped to was divorce. That was the natural conclusion. A divorce was the thing people got when they wanted to terminate their marriage. Obviously. BUT! A divorce went on your permanent record. It was like a blemish that was there to stain your record and constantly remind you that hey, you made the wrong choice somewhere and had to separate. Or in Robin's case, drank too much and did something really, really dumb. Something that also affected your friends and would also go on their permanent records. And Robin couldn't do that to Sumia and Cordelia. Robin could live with having two divorces on his record. What he could _not_ live with was the thought of them having a divorce on their records to remind them of this dumb and unfortunate incident. After all, this was probably all his fault. Well, at least in that he was the one who started drinking in the first place.

So divorce was out of the question. Robin needed something that would void their rushed marriage while also not going on their permanent records. Cutting it off at the source and making it as if it never really happened. Something to annul the marriage, in a way, but how…?

"Robin, I believe what you are looking for is an annulment."

An annulment?

"Exactly. This fits all the criteria of an annulment. All you have to prove is that you were not of sound mind in front of a judge and that should be sufficient grounds for an annulment. It will effectively erase your marriage and leave you records clean."

Well, that sounded like exactly what he needed. Thank you, strange disembodied legal advice voice!

"Hmph. I'll have you know that I am _not_ disembodied and most certainly not just a voice!"

"Wha—?"

Robin blinked and looked around.

The world started to come into focus. He saw the table, the room, the ceiling, the concerned looks of his friends, and the somewhat irritated looking…

"…Maribelle?"

"Yes, how good of you to join us again, Robin."

"Um…" Robin blinked a few times. "So that voice giving me legal advice was you?"

"Naturally."

"But…how did you know?"

Maribelle shrugged. "It wasn't particularly hard. After all, you were rambling for the past five minutes."

"I…I was?" Robin looked around bewilderedly as his friends all nodded. "Well…this is a bit embarrassing."

"Robin, you know you don't have to go that far," Sumia said beside him. "Won't getting a divorce be a lot more straightforward?"

"Oh no, I refuse to sully yours and Cordelia's permanent records just because of something this dumb!"

"You know, it might not be your fault," remarked Cordelia. "I mean, any one of us could've suggested marrying each other. We _were_ quite drunk last night…"

"Cordelia, do you honestly see anyone but me doing something this stupid?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. This sounds like something only I would think up and I'm going to fix it. Starting right now!" Robin declared as he got up and headed for the exit…only to be stopped by growling in his stomach.

"…Okay, I'll fix this after a nice and hearty breakfast," he said after sitting down at the table again. "I'm always hungry after I've had too much to drink."

"My love, why do you want to break us up? We've only just got together."

Robin shivered as that same, creepy, stalkerish voice spoke up.

"Tharja, last night was a big, drunken mistake on all of our parts. Besides, your name is only on the official certificate because you've somehow scribbled it after the fact. There's no way that's legally binding! We. Aren't. Marred."

"Actually…" Maribelle spoke up.

Robin looked at the noblewoman in disbelief. "…You're kidding."

"The laws of Las Nagas are…less rigid, that elsewhere in Ylisse, let's say," Maribelle said slowly. "That includes what and who can qualify for marriage as well as the conditions by which the parties are engaged…"

"But she just took my certificate and scribbled her name on it! How can that possibly be considered legitimate?!"

"Like I said, Las Nagas is less strict about their marriage procedures than the rest of the country. As long as the names are on the certificate and legible, then they are official."

Robin stared at Maribelle and then turned to look at Tharja in horror. For her part, the dark mage just smiled luridly.

"We're officially maaaaaaaried…"

"I'm fixing this right now. RIGHT NOW!" Robin cried and stormed off. "To think that someone putting their name on someone else's certificate would be a valid marriage! What's the world coming to?! When I get my hands on…"

Robin's voice drifted off as he disappeared down the hallway.

It was a full minute before the grandmaster returned and sat at the table again.

"…It turns out you can't really do anything on an empty stomach. But mark my works: we're annulling the crap out of this debacle of a marriage after breakfast!"

"But darling," Tharja said as she moved closer to Robin. "Why would you want to end our beautiful marriage? It's just begun!"

"Tharja, the grounds for our marriage were copious amounts of alcohol and you adding your name to my certificate while I was passed out," Robin said plainly while subtly moving away from her, before adding firmly, "we're doing this."

"…I'd normally be upset at such a statement, but when you say it like that, with so much authority and conviction, it makes me feel so…so…" Tharja then shivered in contentment. "Pleasurable feelings all over. I can't disobey you when you have such a _commanding _tone."

"Wonderful," Robin said sarcastically. "At least something. Now, let's eat and end this nightmare so everything can go back to normal."

After a surprisingly long and awkward breakfast, Robin grabbed his friends (yes, friends. Not wives, friends. Friends!) and the foremost legal expert in their group (Maribelle) and headed off to the courthouse to sort this whole mess out.

Interestingly, the courthouse turned out to be right beside the giant cathedral in which they all got married. It's as if whoever designed the layout of the city knew that people would be doing exactly what Robin did and then decided to put the courthouse right next to the cathedral to make things easier for everyone. The place to end marriages next door to the place where they began. Quite convenient…or cynical, depending on your point of view.

The judge sitting in behind the desk was a nice old lady. She carefully read their statements, listened to their claims and to Maribelle's confirmation that they were all "not of sound mind" when the marriage happened (which, luckily, qualified for an annulment in the first place).

"Well, this all seems quite straightforward," said the judge. "I think this is more than enough to qualify you all for a divorce."

Robin sighed in relief. Then again, he really had nothing to worry about. Of course it was going to get granted. They shouldn't have gotten married in the first place!

"I'll just need you to sign some forms and pay a little administrative fee," continued the judge as she handed them their forms and receipt.

"Thank you for you very patient…" Robin trailed off as he saw how much this thing was going to cost him. "Uh, I'm sorry, but is this number correct?"

"Yes, that's the cost of a usual annulment," confirmed the judge.

"But…this is more than my monthly salary times three!" cried Robin.

"Mr. Grandmaster, you must understand that we have our own ways of doing things here in Las Nagas. Our procedures are simplified and designed to take less time, but cost more money as a consequence. Here, we can grant you an annulment in three to five working days. That's certainly shorter and anywhere else in Ylisse," explained the judge quite proudly.

"Robin, if it costs so much, then forget this," said Cordelia. "Why don't we just get a divorce? I saw on the information board outside that it costs half as much as an annulment."

"No," the grandmaster replied firmly. "We're doing this here and now and leaving with a clean slate. All of us. I refuse to let this horrible misadventure tarnish your reputations!"

"It's still not too late to back down…" purred Tharja. "We can leave now and live happily ever after. Just the two of us…and them, I suppose."

"Tharja, I already told you we're doing this, and no! What did I tell you about personal space?"

"…Arm's length at all times…" grumbled the dark mage as she stepped back.

"Robin, if you insist on doing this, at least let us help you by giving our money so you don't have to take this all by yourself!" pleaded Sumia.

"No," Robin replied stubbornly. "I can do this. You guys just fill out these forms and leave this all up to me. I'll get us out of this thing myself no problem! This sum is nothing! We fill our forms, I pay the price and then everything is back to normal like before."

"Um, Robin? You _do_ realize that we need to be back in Ylisstol for Chrom's wedding in a few days, don't you?" asked Maribelle.

"Um, well…"

"Young man, if I may?" the judge waded in. "We offer an instant, one day annulment service."

"Y-you do?" Robin asked with hope in his eyes.

The judge nodded. "For a small fee, I can annul your marriage right here and right now."

"…Define 'small.'"

"Well," the judge wrote down a number on a small piece of paper and handed it to Robin.

"You call this small?! It's double what the normal annulment costs!"

"And it's an instant service!" smiled the judge.

"But...that's…" Robin started before sensing objections from his friends. "Cordelia, no. We're still doing this. Sumia, I told you that I'm handling it. You're not going to spend a single copper here if I have anything to say about it and damn it Tharja, arm's length!"

After a few moments of very strong insistence from Robin, Sumia and Cordelia reluctantly let Robin foot the bill. And although it hurt immensely, Robin could at least take solace in the fact that parting with half a year's worth of salaries would put this ugly mess behind them all right here and now.

After signing all the relevant documents and writing a check, the occupants of the room gave everything to the judge.

"Mhmm, everything seems to be in order," mumbled the judge before she signed and stamped in a few places. "Congratulations. Your marriage is now officially annulled and your records clean."

Robin just stared. "Wait, that's it? Why the hell did I pay extra for that?! You just signed a bunch of papers!"

"Well, yes. Had you gone for the regular annulment, you would've had to go to court, present your paperwork, wait for the process to work, etc. For a bit more gold, I just saved you three to five working days of waiting and court visiting."

"That's—"

"Thank you, Your Honor," Cordelia interrupted Robin before he could protest and started pushing him out of the office. "We appreciate this. Goodbye!"

"I can't believe I paid double for that…" Robin huffed once they were outside. "Signing and stamping. I could've done that myself!"

"Robin, be glad that it's over and done with," said Cordelia. "Otherwise, you could be stuck here and miss Chrom's wedding."

"Yeah, I guess…" sighed the grandmaster. "Having a wedding without the best man and bridesmaids wouldn't exactly be setting the best example, huh?"

"It would not," giggled Sumia. "But Robin, are you sure this is okay? You don't want us to—"

"Yes. I have no regrets, Sumia. I insisted I take care of this all by myself. You two don't have to worry about it," Robin paused before adding, "I can feel you glaring at me, Tharja. It won't change anything. It wasn't a real marriage. It was nothing but a big, drunken mistake."

"But who knew mistakes could be so wonderful?" breathed Tharja dreamily. "I will remember our marriage forever…"

"Right…" Robin said slowly and moved away from the dark mage.

"You know, Robin. That was quite the noble thing you did," remarked Maribelle. "Taking responsibility for your actions regardless of what the price was. Consider me impressed."

"That's me. Responsible Robin. I guess your nobility lessons are finally starting to pay off!"

"Oh, that reminds me. You've neglected the past dozen lessons. I think now is a good a time as any to—"

"Oh, would you look at the time! We _simply_ must be going. I think Chrom and the others must be worried sick! Let's be off!" Robin laughed and quickly bolted out before Maribelle could finish her sentence and drag him into another one of her nobility lessons. That was the last thing he needed at this time.

The next few days were a blur of activity for Robin. While in Las Nagas, he spent his time avoiding all manner of alcoholic drinks and just enjoying the sites and shows. He also made it a point to avoid gambling because he effectively spent all his current and future money annulling his mistake. And being the responsible money spender, Robin could control himself and live within his own means (it helped that Anna wasn't there selling him overpriced yet high quality things). Naturally, he still had money and a salary, but spreading his losses over the months reduced the overall amount he could spend per month quite drastically.

As Robin wandered around the city, he wondered how the local government maintained its services and ran the city. Did people even live here? The whole city seemed full of tourist attractions and nothing else.

It was this line of questioning that brought him to the city council building.

After flashing his ID, Robin casually walked in and decided to head to the archives and comb through the city's records to try and find out how the city functioned, financed itself, how much tax it paid, and other such details. And it was during this search that Robin came across some very interesting details and cooked up a brilliant plan to make up for his loss.

As it turned out, the city made the majority of its revenues through tourism and gambling. Being Ylisse's foremost tourist destination, that didn't come as a surprise. What _was_ surprising was that the city had a special arrangement with the central government exempting it from various taxes while giving it a disproportionate amount of state funding. Now, that money might've been needed during the early years to help get the city on its feet, but seeing its current revenues, it just seemed silly and wasteful. Robin thought that someone ought to really fix this before remembering that, as Grandmaster of the Realm, he was in the perfect position to do so. And do so he would. Being the person who basically ran the government, Robin would use the most powerful tools at this disposal to get Las Nagas in line with the rest of the country and ensure that the central government got its fair share of the juicy profits the city generated. And the most powerful tools at his disposal were regulation and taxation.

Robin spent the last days in Las Naga holed up in his room getting his ideas on paper and drafting various different laws and amendments to the current tax code so it could incorporate Las Nagas and reduce how much money the city got from the central government. Just thinking how much money would be added to the treasury from these amendments made Robin giddy with excitement and doubled his drive to properly do this.

But his plans would have to wait, because when the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol, it was time for Chrom's wedding. All those days of planning, arguing, haggling and rehearsals all came down to this one day. Gods, Robin was glad to have it over with. It was the main reason he agreed to go to Las Nagas in the first place.

* * *

The wedding itself was unremarkable. Quite dull, actually. There was the reception, the ceremony, and the dinner. Nothing of particular interest happened. Then again, why should it? They spent so much time planning this and hammering into everyone's heads that nothing could go wrong that it was practically impossible for anything to come up. Even Vaike came well dressed and on time!

So that was that. Robin politely stood there as Chrom's best man and held the ring. Olivia marched in looking all nice in her wedding gown. They walked up to the altar, waited for the Supreme Cleric to say her things, exchanged their vows, exchanged rings, and kissed. It was just as Robin imagined a wedding to be. The newlywed couple then got out on the balcony and presented themselves to the population. Then, they were whisked away in their fancy carriage for dinner.

The evening was slightly livelier. There were the usual speeches in front of important dignitaries and the food was good. Being the best man, Robin unfortunately also had to say something. And having only less than a year's worth of memories didn't really give you much to talk about. So he just inserted jokes into his speech and called it a day. Got a few laughs at least, so mission accomplished!

After the big thing that was the wedding, life settled down a bit, but not for too long. Just as Chrom's wedding finished, preparations got underway for Lissa's. And not wanting to go through that hell again, Robin shut himself in his office and busied himself with official state things. It's amazing how much you can get accomplished when you surround yourself with work because you're avoiding the marriage buzz. For one, Robin introduced his tax changes and got Las Nagas to finally contribute to the budget. Naturally, the city's officials came to complain about the changes and argue that it was best to leave it alone, blah blah blah. Robin just politely told them that this was for the best. Besides, the numbers all added up. Las Nagas had more than enough revenues and it's about time the flows went the other way for a change. The officials naturally objected, but in the end, Robin was the Grandmaster of the Realm and Chrom's best friend. All resistance to change was futile.

While he tried to stay away from the wedding proceedings, Robin also made it a point to avoid both Cordelia and Sumia. After that whole drunken marriage fiasco, he would've loved nothing more than to just sweep it under the carpet and pretend that everything went back to normal. But he couldn't. Robin didn't think anyone could. How could you go back to your friends and pretend everything was normal when you drunkenly married them that one time? The only way it could be worse was if they actually slept…

Robin stopped himself before his thoughts went to dangerous places. Point was, he felt there was an awkwardness around them and he dealt with it the only way he knew how: by avoiding it altogether (but what he _couldn't_ avoid was Tharja. Luckily, he got used to her presence in the shadows…kind of. At least he could feel when she was watching him now. Theirs was a different relationship so there was no awkwardness there…or it was always awkward and he just go used to it. Whichever). So he ducked behind the nearest anything whenever he saw either Sumia or Cordelia coming his way, ate his food and sneaked away before they could see him and made excuses so they couldn't get in his office. Worked great, for a time. However…

* * *

One day Robin was sitting in his office and working when his nose picked up that unmistakable smell. That delicious smell that could only be...

"Pie!"

Robin shot out of his chair and bolted out of his office, frantically looking around. "Come out, Sumia's pie. I know I smelled you here just a second ago…"

Weird. It seemed that the pie…moved? Pies don't move! They sit still and patiently wait for him to devour them! But it didn't matter. When it came to Sumia's pies, Robin was like a bloodhound and could track them a thousand miles away. Luckily for him, this pie was _not_ a thousand miles away. It seemed to be in one of the rooms nearby.

Robin sniffed the air and quietly snuck around until he reached a room with an open door. When he peeked inside, he saw a lovely, whole pie sitting on a table, looking delicious and smelling just as good as it looked. And Robin was going to pounce on it like a starving wolf pounces on a bunny rabbit in the middle of winter.

Robin slowly came in and stalked his pie prey, not even paying attention to how the door behind him was slowly closing. It was only after hearing the door slam shut that Robin snapped out of his pie hunter mode.

"What the—Cordelia? What're you doing here?"

"Robin, we need to talk."

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. And what's worse, Robin could feel the awkwardness return just by them two being in the same room together.

"Cordelia, while I'd love nothing more than to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, I have a meeting to attend to, so we'll have to reschedule!" Robin said nervously as he slowly began walking to the door in the opposite side of the room.

"Not so fast!"

Robin watched in horror as Sumia (who was apparently standing behind the door at the opposite end of the room) slammed the door shut, effectively trapping him.

"Looks like whatever meeting you have is going to have to wait," Sumia said as she smiled triumphantly. "We need to straighten out a few things with you, Robin."

Ylisse's grandmaster was now starting to feel nervous. He was now in the same room with the two women he actively tried to avoid. Gods, he couldn't even look them in the eye without feeling weird. Maybe he could escape by jumping out the window…

"Robin, we know you've been avoiding us," Cordeila's voice snapped Robin's mind out of making desperate escape plans. "All we want to know is why."

"What? I haven't been avoiding you," the grandmaster replied quickly. "I've just been really, really busy. Really!"

"Really?" Cordelia asked dubiously.

"Really!" replied Robin.

"Then if you were so busy, why have you been ducking behind barrels and hiding behind curtains every time you saw us?" questioned Sumia.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin answered stubbornly.

"Robin…"

"…You saw that, huh?"

"And heard it," added Cordelia. "I'm going to be honest with you, Robin. Crashing sounds behind barrels and your unmistakable shoes underneath curtains don't really scream subtlety."

"…"

"Now Robin, we're not angry nor are we blaming you," Sumia said gently. "We just want to know why you've started avoiding us all of a sudden, that's all. And maybe try to fix it."

"Yeah, well…" Robin sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it, it's just that…"

"Does it have anything to do with what happened in Las Nagas?" asked Cordelia.

"…Yes."

"And you feel a bit awkward around us after our brief drunken misadventure?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know why that is or how to express yourself and figured the best way to deal with it was to avoid us."

"Why ask these questions when you already know the answers to them?"

"Oh Robin, you silly fool!"

"Sumia? What're you—" but before Robin could finish his sentence, the pegasus knight approached him and trapped him in and embrace. "Uhhh…Sumia? What're you doing?"

"Comforting you. Why? Does it feel awkward?"

"N-no. It feels…nice."

"I'm glad," Sumia smiled. "We missed you, Robin. Didn't we say you can come and talk to us when something is bothering you?"

"Well…yeah, but I didn't think this was as bad as that last time."

"Then what did you think?" asked Cordelia.

"I…I don't really know," answered Robin. "I guess it was…like, we were all friends at that point, then we got drunk and married each other. _Married._ And yeah, I know that it all turned out fine in the end, but still. That was a pretty big and stupid thing we did. I mean, we were all legally married to each other for a few hours. Coming from that, I just feel that our relationship is irreparably changed. Am I the only one?"

Cordelia remained silent before chuckling. "You're right, Sumia. Robin is a silly fool."

"A big, silly fool."

"Hey!" Robin was genuinely offended.

"Don't worry, Robin," giggled Sumia. "You're our silly fool."

"What is _that_ even supposed to mean?"

"Robin, you don't understand," Cordelia began. "To answer your previous question, yes, it's only you. This whole awkward situation and feeling is something only you feel. True, Sumia and I did also feel it early on, but we talked about it and agreed that it was simply a drunken, heat of the moment decision. And since we safely annulled it, there's nothing more to it. It meant nothing so there's nothing to worry about."

"Huh…" Robin thought about it for a moment. "Why was it only I who kept on feeling like this?"

"Probably because you gave more weight to that whole situation than was due. You need to think about it as a rash decision you make when you're drunk. It's something you do in the evening, regret in the morning, but move on from. It has no significance and really didn't do any irreparable damage to our relationship, right?"

"Oh wow. I didn't really think about it that way," Robin nodded. "I guess I was thinking that this was some big and important decision that we all took, regardless of if we were thinking straight or not. If I think about it like you said, then it suddenly makes a lot more sense!"

"Does it also make you feel less awkward around us?" asked Sumia.

"Since it was a dumb and meaningless decision like drinking as many shots as possible in a minute, then yeah! Our relationship is still the same and the awkwardness is gone!" Robin said happily before earnestly returning Sumia's hug. "You guys, what would I do without you?"

After laughing and breaking off from each other, they both looked at expectantly at Cordelia.

"I think you two have done enough hugging for the three of us," chuckled the red haired pegasus knight.

"Well, think of this as a 'thank you for sorting out my stuff' hug," smiled Robin.

"Robin, I really don't—oof!" Cordelia was cut off as Robin quickly hugged her. "Enthusiastic as ever, I see."

"That's me!"

The three friends all shared a laugh and discussed plans to spend more time together now that Robin was going to stop avoiding them.

"Oh, that reminds me. How did you come up with the plan to lure me out with pie?"

"It wasn't too hard. Since we couldn't get to you, we decided that we'd rather let you come to us. And the best way to do that was to lure you out with something you really love," explained Cordelia.

"And my pies are really high on the things of things you love," finished Sumia.

"You guys know me so well!" laughed Robin. "Can we eat it now?"

"You can," said Sumia. "After all, the pie was especially made for you. It's your favorite!"

"You…you guys…" Robin was suddenly overcome with emotion and felt tears welling up in his eyes. "You're the best friends a guy can ask for!"

After chatting and finishing the pie, Sumia excused herself and left the room. Robin was also about to head back to his office before Cordelia called him.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'd like to apologize."

"Huh? What for?"

"For getting us all into this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"See, this whole marriage thing? It's kind of my fault," Cordelia admitted and looked down in embarrassment.

"How can it possibly be your fault?"

"Well, a few things started to come back to me after that day. And…remember when we were at the bar?"

"Yes."

"Remember when we talked about the upcoming marriage?"

"…Maybe…"

"Well, I started feeling a little depressed and you tried to cheer me up by offering to eat a bowl full of chili peppers. You thought it would be funny and make me laugh. I suggested that it would be funnier if we got married. Sumia came up with the compromise that we'd—"

"—First get married, and then watch me eat a bowl full of chili peppers…" Robin finished the sentence as hazy memories slowly floated their way to the surface. "Is that why I felt the need to drink a gallon of water that day?"

Cordelia nodded. "I'm sorry, Robin. You took it upon yourself to fix this thing when it was my fault the entire time. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"You don't have to make anything up to me, Cordelia."

"But—"

"None of that," Robin said firmly. "I took it upon myself to fix this problem and as an expert problem fixer, that's exactly what I did. All by myself. Why? Because that's what I do…and my pride won't allow me to ask anyone else for help."

"Robin…"

"Besides, you've helped and forgiven me for acting all weird ever since we got back. Call it even?"

"Robin."

"I won't take no for an answer," the grandmaster smiled cheekily. "And I insist."

Cordelia remained silent before chuckling. "When you put it that way, do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

"Very well, then I guess I have no choice than to call it even."

"That's the spirit!"

And that was how Robin overcame the awkwardness hurdle and could finally normally talk to Sumia and Cordelia. It was a good thing, since he missed the last few book club meetings and was feeling left out.

* * *

That was the most significant thing to happen to him in the run up to Lissa's wedding. Although Robin tried to avoid as much of the planning as he could, it was inevitable that he'd get sucked into the whole wedding fiasco again. Luckily, Chrom's wedding was still fresh in his mind so Robin actually knew what to do this time. It made things more bearable. Since he wasn't the best man, it also meant he had fewer responsibilities.

The day of the wedding came and went as any other. People made a big deal of it since it was another royal getting married. There was the ceremony, the service and dinner. It was slightly better than Chrom's in that Basilio gave a better and livelier speech as the best man. But that was that. The wedding happened and Robin breathed a sigh of relief once it was over.

After that, the days took on a routine. Robin dealt with paperwork and with Ylisse's many administrative duties. He also trained and spent time with his friends learning new things. He dropped by where the mages all studied and worked on his theory and technique to increase his magic proficiency. He oversaw the functioning of his army and dropped by to see how the recruits were doing. Robin wondered if he should specialize it in one field, but then decided against doing so. Better to have an army good at everything than excel in one field. That gave him more maneuverability. He promoted his friends to new ranks to reflect this.

Stahl and Sully filled the need for medium cavalry as paladins and trained the recruits accordingly. Frederick filled the need for heavy cavalry. Robin actually promoted Vaike so he could train infantry warriors. Gregor (and, after remembering that he existed) Kellam were in charge of heavy infantry. Cordelia and Sumia got more gear and trained in staff usage as falcon knights, essentially the heavy cavalry of the skies (at least, as heavy as they could get without compromising their efficiency and flight). Lissa and Maribelle made use of their magic abilities and went dark flier (and Olivia too, surprisingly enough, although Robin thought she did better as a myrmidon). Ricken diligently studied magic and Donnel actually rose through the ranks, training under both Vaike and Gregor. He became quite good at both axe and sword fighting. It was quite impressive. But most impressive of all was how Lon'qu trained each day (despite being married) and actually became a master of the sword. He was so good, he could actually dual wield swords and fight with them! Robin was so jealous. It looked so cool! But even though he wished he could do that, Robin liked having the ability to shoot fireballs from his hands too much to dual wield swords, no matter how awesome it looked. And, despite his many reservations, Robin continued to hone his dark magic skill and train with Tharja (much to the latter's delight). At least he was really good at dark magic and the dark mage helped him refine and hone his skills. Robin had to admit that dark magic was pretty cool. Very different from elemental and it gave him a powerful and familiar feeling when he used it. He also indirectly helped Tharja with her capabilities. In fact, he helped her so much that she could move on to higher tiers of spells, reserved for only the most skilled dark mages, or sorcerers. If Robin was being honest with himself, having Tharja gain more power and essentially become a sorceress made him feel all sorts of uncomfortable for many different reasons. The only consolation was that she was on their side and promised not to do anything to her teammates. That, and dark magic was pretty rad.

In Robin's personal life, there was joy, sorrow, confusion and rage.

Confusion, because one day Robin decided he wanted to get his natural hair color back. Sure, being blonde was okay, but it wasn't natural. It wasn't _him._ At least that's what he assumed anyway. Robin was _pretty_ sure his hair was blueish in the beginning. Probably.

In pursuit of his hair recoloring, Robin went to Miriel to see if she could come up with something. Ever eager to solve life's mysteries, the mage quickly accepted this task and shut herself in her lab for the next while.

Robin was beginning to think she forgot about him, but Miriel came into his office one day and handed him some sort of formula. She said she was almost certain that this concoction would return his hair back to normal and mostly positive that it wouldn't have any negative side effects. Naturally, Robin would've preferred complete certainty, but almost positivity worked too. Taking Miriel at her word, he downed the strange formula in one go.

The effects took a day to…take effect. Robin went to bed with blonde hair one night, and woke up with blue hair the next. All's well that ends well. He went and thanked Miriel, gave her another field of study to look at and was on his merry way to live his life…except not.

The next day, Robin woke up, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. On that day, Robin found his reflection staring back at him…with red hair.

One quick trip to Miriel's confirmed that, yes, side effects. Not necessarily negative ones, but side effects regardless. Robin's mind glazed over all the jargon, but what he got out of it was that his hair _should_ revert and settle on a color…eventually. Hopefully.

Eventually turned out to be a month. And during that month, Robin became the biggest joke in the castle as his hair changed colors on a daily basis. The grandmaster was especially panicked when he was stuck with pink hair for three days. He was seriously considering shaving when the colors thankfully changed the next day. And what they eventually changed to was white. Apparently, Miriel's formula did some weird stuff and now drained all the color his hair has, had, and would ever have. Without any color in them, Robin's hair was left as white as the sheets he wrote on. It…wasn't the most terrible thing in the world. At least it wasn't pink. Robin learned to live with his new lack of hair color in time.

Joy and sorrow came one after the other and not in that order.

In his efforts to streamline things, Robin tasked Miriel with finding ways to concentrate the power of different spells into one book, negating the need to carry various different tomes on one's person. He also decided to help out in the hopes of giving her some inspiration or something. Worked well for a time. Miriel made notes and observations, gathered tomes and generally did what she tended to do when investigating something. It was when Robin volunteered to try out one of her prototype tomes that things went bad.

His efforts to try and cast a simple fire spell from one of Miriel's experimental new tomes resulted in the tome exploding right in his face. The good news was that, due to the mysterious and magical properties of his coat, he was unharmed. The bad news was that his coat took most of the damage from the blast, which resulted in holes and burn marks on it as well as the complete disintegration of the sleeves. Such a devastating blow to something Robin held so near and dear to him was truly upsetting. Robin fell into depression and mourned the loss of his coat for three whole days. Funnily enough, it was through this sorrow that Robin found joy.

On the fourth day of his mourning period, his friends barged into his office full of smiles. Robin was about to ask them what this was all about when they all suddenly wished him a happy birthday. Yes, that's right. A happy birthday. Apparently they all decided that, since not even Robin himself could remember his own birthday, the day that Chrom found him in that field was as good a day as any to designate his birthday (Robin had no complaints). And since today was his birthday, it was only fitting to give him a present. And before Robin could tell them all to leave him to his grieving, a big and fancy box was placed in front of him.

Not wanting to insult his friends (and wanting to mope in solitude), Robin played along and opened his present. As soon as he saw what was inside, Robin felt the life returning to him.

Inside the box, there was a coat. Not just any coat, his coat. But better. Robin slowly took it out of the box and looked at it in awe. Yep, it was his coat, but with improvements in every area. It looked better, more stylish and had more pockets and gold lining and everything! And on top of that, Robin saw some armor pieces inside the box. From the look of it, a breastplate and leg guards, all top quality and very fancy looking.

"A new coat and armor, fit for a grandmaster," Chrom said as he smiled. "Happy birthday, Robin."

That was the newest happiest day of Robin's short life.

Having immediately tried on his new grandmaster's coat, Robin felt like a new man. The new coat energy just flowed through him, giving him a new lease on life and an appreciation for everything! But most of all, an appreciation for his friends, whom he thanked profusely and with whom he spent the rest of the day with, keeping his newfound birthday a quiet affair. He also decided to pin his age at twenty, because why not? Sure, he could be younger or older, but twenty seemed like the right age to officially be at.

That was a day full of the most joyest of joys. Damn, Robin's new coat was somehow even better than his old one, something he considered to be impossible. It even had incantations to increase its resistance to spells and keep it (and him) alive in the face of fire, thunder and wind. Nothing could bring him down from this. Nothing!

…

While it was true that nothing could dampen his newfound appreciation for life that his new coat brought him, but life certainly did try its best to do so. That's where the rage came in. More specifically, rage when other engagements were announced.

It all started with Maribelle and Ricken. Truth be told, Robin wasn't entirely surprised as he understood royalty will always try to make his life difficult. Maribelle wasn't a royal, but she was a noble. Ricken was too, somehow. That was close enough. So it was not so shocking and infuriating when Maribelle and Ricken announced they would forsake the rules and tie the knot. What _was_ shocking and infuriating was when other, non-royal and non-noble members of the Shepherds did the same.

After Maribelle and Ricken's announcement, Sully and Vaike followed (surprising, because as far as Robin knew, all they did was spar and compete with each other and…okay, maybe he should've seen that one coming). Then Nowi very loudly announced that she and Donnel were hooking up.

Needless to say, Robin was livid. You'd think that everyone would get the hint after that one time on the road when he gave them a very stern lecture on the importance of rules and no fraternizing between coworkers! Granted, that argument fell flat when the rulers themselves were the ones to break it first, but Robin could still cling to it and is values! All these damned marriages and romance just made him more determined to be the pillar of order and stability amidst a sea of rule breaking! Him and his likeminded colleagues!

Although Robin now suspected everyone now secretly got engaged to one another, there were still bastions of sanity such as himself. Frederick was one. Good old reliable Frederick. Took his training so seriously and didn't fall for that romance crap. A good rule follower and not one to break them either. Also Miriel, but that was mostly because Robin believed her incapable of human emotion. Cordelia and Sumia, stalwart companions who Robin could reliably rely on to _not_ enrage him with rule breaking and confine romantic badness to their book club.

Funnily enough, Robin thought that the last two would be one of the first to get married. They were ideal candidates. Cordelia excelled in everything she did and was very pretty, with her fiery red hair and everything. Robin could very realistically see how those qualities would make her a very attractive candidate for marriage. And Sumia, while on the opposite scale of competentness as her friend, was just the sweetest person Robin knew. Even though she was basically a walking disaster area, she still tried so hard for everyone's sake that it was impossible not to love her for it. She was kind, caring, loved everyone and made the best pies in Ylisse. How could anyone not want to marry her?

Strangely enough, Robin felt fixed feelings when he thought about Cordelia and Sumia getting married. A sadness, since they were his best friends and he forged quite strong bonds with them. And if they were married, he'd probably spend less time with them since they'd be with her husbands, and that really bummed Robin out. He really liked spending time with them!

Despite her promotion, Cordelia still dropped by in her free time and helped Robin with admin duties. Losing her to marriage also meant losing the best secretary he ever had.

And Sumia? Robin had complicated feelings about her. The sadness was there, sure. But there was also a strong desire to hold on to her as hard as he could and never let go, as well as a sudden spike in violent thoughts whenever he thought about her potential future husband. Said violent thoughts were mostly directed at the aforementioned husband, whoever he might be. Robin had no idea why that was.

If Robin was more introspective, he might've looked deep inside himself and examined his feelings. If he was more introspective, he might've asked himself why he felt this way and what brought on these emotions. If Robin was more introspective, he would've come to one conclusion after his self-examination…

Robin was _not_ introspective.

So instead of facing his feelings and looking inside himself, he simply waved these emotions off and busied himself with paperwork. Paperwork always helped get his mind of things and complicated inner turmoils.

Fortunately, there not many of those. Robin couldn't really veto any of these marriages (well, he _could_, but that won't do anyone any good. Besides, Chrom could just veto his veto), so he just settled on giving his friends the evil eye whenever he saw them. It…worked better on some and not so good on others.

After that whole debacle, things went quiet…until Olivia got pregnant. That started off a new chain reaction of hectic events that Robin could've done without. Naturally, Robin was thrilled for her and Chrom, but having his best friend come to him with every little thing got a bit irritating after a while. Robin wasn't a doctor! How was he supposed to know why Olivia was suddenly throwing up or why the baby was kicking?!

But as with all things, Olivia's due date came and went. After several hours, the doctor announced that Chrom was the proud father of a girl. The Shepherds were all allowed to visit the happy couple and see little Lucina sleeping in her mother's arms. It was a cute sight and a pretty name, if Robin were perfectly honest.

From then on, Chrom focused on his fatherly duties while Robin ran the country. Well, more so than he did before. This arrangement worked fine until Chrom's family business crossed paths with Robin's business…business.

Apparently, Lucina was quite picky and cried whenever her parents or a very specific wet nurse weren't near her. Naturally, Chrom and Olivia were happy to take care of her all by themselves, but there were some things that they needed to do and couldn't take Lucina with them (and the nurse couldn't be there all the time). That was how Robin somehow found himself on babysitting duty.

It started innocently enough. Robin saw Chrom and Olivia every day, talked with them about things, and visited their daughter. Lucina didn't cry or make a scene when Robin was around, so that was good. Good enough to qualify him as being someone they could leave her with while they did their royal duties (the fact that Robin knew nothing about childcare was apparently not even an issue).

First, they ambushed Robin while he was in the middle of things and left Lucina with him before he could make any objections. Then, they left and Robin was stuck with a baby in his hands and no idea what to do with her (this approach was probably used because Robin would've never agreed to take care of Lucina in the first place. What the hell was he supposed to do?!).

For lack of anything better, Robin resorted to reading his tactical manuals to the little girl. That seemed to work in the sense that it kept her from crying and lulled her to sleep sometimes. It also certified Robin as a competent care giver in the eyes of her parents when they returned a few hours later, because after this instance, they continually used Robin when they or the wet nurse were unavailable. For his part, Robin improved (always on the spot) his activities and eventually ended up giving Lucina factually correct (and in no way embellished) history lessons using figurines from his board games and some hand puppets.

Robin sometimes wondered if he was being paid enough for this and what he was doing with his life. He also went over some of his life choices and asked himself where he went wrong. Only a few years ago, he was a man leading a small army against bad odds into enemy territory for the name of his adoptive country. Well, he lead from the back, but close enough. Robin relished being in the heat of battle, planning strategies into the night, surveying the battlefield and preparing for the upcoming battle. It was funny. He felt most at home when he was in the middle of a war. But that was where he excelled. It was his field of expertise. Was it not natural to feel comfortable in your expert field, even if it was a battlefield? It was certainly a lot more exciting than what he was doing now. Oh sure, running Ylisse was all fun and good, but it just didn't have the same feel as directing a war. And if that wasn't different enough, now Robin was stuck babysitting a child by distracting her with puppets. Well, at least his life wasn't in danger. It was duller, but peacetime had it's charms.


	25. Cherche

_Behold! I present to you, after two delays, the actual Cherche chapter! I know I said this would come last week, but I got it up Monday. That's close enough, right?_

_As always, a big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited. _

* * *

Never wish misfortune on others. More importantly, never wish to profit from the misfortunes of others. Those were some of the basic principles that one followed if one wanted to be a good person. Naturally. One should never really wish misery and misfortune on others (even if those others really, really deserved it. They would get what was coming to them eventually. The world was funny that way) and shouldn't seek to profit from the misery and misfortunes of others, especially if one was the reason others were miserable and misfortunate. That was how good people (or people who tried to be good) lived. It was also what Naga said…probably.

Robin considered himself a good person, if not quite religious. He cared for his friends, he cared of his adoptive country and stayed up all night drafting laws and thinking up ways to improve the lives of its citizens as well as ways to improve the efficiency of the government. For his friends, he listened to their troubles and worries when they came to him, he offered advice the best he could and tried to help them when they needed help.

That was how Robin's days went. They were full of bureaucratic tasks, various functions with his friends, training, and that's about it. Before he knew it, two years have passed. Two years! Not that Robin was complaining (because he'd managed to get a whole lot done), but things sure had slowed down since the Plegian war. Sure, Ylisse now had an army and stuff, but with no conflicts around, all they did were drills. Not that peace was bad! It was just…boring. Just a bit. And that was where problems arose.

Robin was hired, first and foremost, to be the tactician (now, grandmaster. Like a tactician, but fancier). His job was to look after his friends on the battlefield and make sure they stayed alive. He was the one responsible for the tactical planning, logistics, reports and inventory. He was the one that looked after all those things, made sure that they were at maximum readiness level, ironed out plans and fought on the frontlines with his friends to ensure the successful execution of said plans. That was his main task and why he was here. With no war, Robin branched out and took on other responsibilities to stay relevant and so that he'd have something to do in the meantime. Naturally, he did accomplish a lot in the two years of peacetime, but it just wasn't the same. Sure, seeing the Ylissean army slowly take shape filled him with pride and seeing the monthly tax revenues increase filled him with the safe feeling of financial security, but it didn't have the same thrill and adrenaline rush that Robin had when he was in the middle of the battlefield. And sometimes, Robin found himself missing those war days. He knew it was horrible, but he felt a sense of nostalgia. War was where he excelled. There were times when Robin couldn't help but wonder when the next war would break out, and when he wondered that, he hoped that it would be soon. Otherwise, it became harder to justify the increasing army budget and fight off the sense of monotony. Of course, when Robin thought these things, he felt bad and quickly looked for something to do to distract him from these thoughts. After all, who sits there hoping for a new war to break out?

Unfortunately for Robin, his efforts to find something to take his mind off his war related thoughts usually led him to make some pretty poor decisions. Like right now. Which was why Robin suddenly barged into the throne room to find Chrom.

"Chrom, I'm quitting!"

The man in question gladly looked up from the report he was reading, thankful for any distraction from this dull task.

"Robin, this is the third time this week you've threatened to do so. What is it now?"

"What is it? I'll tell you what it is. It's the exact same thing as it was those other times, except worse!" fumed the grandmaster as he pointed an accusing finger to the little girl in his hands.

"…Lucina?"

"Lucina."

Chrom chuckled. "All right, Robin. What did she do this time to make you want to quit your job…again. For the third time."

"I'm serious this time!" warned the irritated grandmaster. "All those other times where bad enough, but not as bad as what she did this time!"

"And what exactly did she do now?"

"She threw up in my face!"

"…I hope you don't mean that literally."

"What? Ew, no! If she actually did do that, I would be halfway to Regna Ferox to offer my services right now."

"But you're not. You're here threatening to quit."

"Yes I am! Because while your daughter didn't – thank the gods for small miracles – puke in my face, she _did_ unload her breakfast all over me!"

"On your coat?"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm wearing my brand new coat when taking care of a newborn. Give me _some_ credit, Chrom. I may not know how to take care of children, but I'm not completely clueless."

"Clueless?" Chrom blinked in surprise. "Robin, you've devoured every childcare book in the library within the past month. I think you know more about childcare than every wet nurse here. Combined!"

"Wha—?" Robin looked at his friend in complete and utter shock. "The only reason I did that is because you and Olivia keep on dumping her on me and going off doing…whatever it is that you do! And Lucina's favorite caregiver is conveniently sick all this time! What does she even have?"

"I think it was a fever."

"Oh. Then it's a good thing you've sent her away! I've read that fevers can be caused by some pretty serious diseases that can have dire consequences for young children. Keeping a child away from someone with a fever is the best way to ensure your child's health and safety."

Chrom smiled wryly at Robin.

"…Damn it, Chrom! I only know that because I like to be prepared for stuff. Sicknesses are serious things one needs to be prepared for. And this should be a job for the wet nurse or babysitter or something!"

"Come on, Robin. Who needs them when I have you!" quipped Chrom.

"Chrom, do I _look_ like a babysitter to you?!"

Chrom crossed his arms and looked at his best friend in amusement. His best friend, who was fuming and rejecting all notions of being a babysitter…all the while holding baby Lucina in one hand, a rattler in the other, and wearing an apron.

Following Chrom's gaze, Robin realized how he must've looked.

"I dress like this for my own personal safety! Little kids make a mess and I don't want my clothes to be filled with stains! Futhermore—"

Robin was about to rant more but was distracted as Lucina coughed a bit. Her not-babysitter then dutifully fished out a napkin and carefully wiped her mouth.

"There we are. All nice and clean. I don't tolerate stains on my clothes and you shouldn't tolerate stains on the you. Remember: the way you present yourself is what other people think about you. That's why proper hygiene is important! We don't want others to think the princess is a slob, now do we?"

Lucina responded by making what Robin assumed were affirmatory baby noises.

"That's right, we don't!" Robin said cheerfully before turning to see Chrom. "…What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just watching the best babysitter in the world at work."

"Well, it'd surely like to meet him someday, because he is not me."

"Robin, why are you so against this?"

"Because I'm a tactician! Well, grandmaster now, but you get the point! I direct armies, make strategies and do battle!" Robin paused. "I guess I also do a lot of admin work, but that's it! What I _don't_ do is babysit children!"

"Why not? You're clearly good at it. Lucina sure seems to like you," Chrom pointed out.

"That's not the point!" snapped Robin.

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point, my dear friend, is that I don't like getting barfed upon! I don't get paid to sit around and have your children throw up on me and then laugh in my face like it's all a hilarious joke. Like that was funny. Can you believe that?"

"Robin need I remind you that she's a baby?"

"And that's the best time to instill some manners into a person. I've read that the younger the child, the faster they absorb information. What better age to start teaching kids about the real world than right after they're born?"

"Robin, I think you may be—"

"But it didn't do squat! When I started lecturing her on manners and how you _don't_ throw up on people, you know what she did? She laughed at me! Right in my face, the little villain. Gods, disregarding proper manners and etiquette. Chrom, if you don't act soon, there's a very real chance that your daughter may grow up to become an unmannered barbarian."

"Robin, do I need to tell you who you sound like right now?" Chrom asked playfully.

"Someone responsible?"

"Well, Maribelle _is_ responsible…"

Robin gasped in overdramatic horror.

"Oh…oh gods. You're…you're right. You're absolutely right! I'm turning into a prissy noble just like Maribelle! Countless hours of her lessons in nobility finally broke me and turned me into her!" Robin cried hysterically before glaring at the child in his arms. "This is all _your_ fault! Before I was myself. But then _you_ came along and did something to me so that I…"

Robin trailed off and sighed. He did point an accusing finger at her, but Lucina just giggled and grabbed it with both her little arms.

"…Chrom, scolding your kid doesn't work. I'm sorry to tell you that she'll grow up to be a delinquent."

The lord had to stifle a laugh. "Oh really?"

"I'm afraid so," Robin nodded gravely. "Look at her. I try to instill some discipline and life lessons and she just laughs off my sagely advice and plays with my finger. It's like everything goes in one ear and out the other, if it goes in at all. At this rate, she'll grow up to be Lissa!"

"And this has nothing do to with how young she is?"

"Nope. All those childrearing books tell me that children are like sponges: they soak up all the material you give them and retain it for the future. At least, that's the theory. A theory that doesn't seem to work with Lucina. She's less a sponge and more of…a brick. A brick in the sense that all my knowledgeable knowledge uselessly bounces up against."

"…Robin, what kind of childcare books did you read?"

"All sorts."

"So…you didn't separate them by age group?"

"No, why?"

Chrom just stared at his friend in amusement before chucking. "No reason."

"…Why do I feel like you're mocking me?"

"What? Mocking you? Perish the thought! I'd never mock you, my competent-and-in-no-way-clueless friend!"

"Okay, now I _know_ you're mocking me."

Before Chrom could offer another witty remark, another voice entered the conversation.

"U-um, Chrom? Oh, and Robin!"

"Ah, Olivia!" the happy husband smiled and embraced his wife. "Looking as radiant as ever."

Olivia blushed but giggled happily. "You never fail to make my heart race, even with the slightest complements…"

"And you never fail to remind me that I'm the luckiest man in the world…" murmured Chrom before leaning in and kissing his wife.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Keep it friendly here, people! There are children present!" The two lovers broke away (with Olivia blushing furiously) at the sudden outburst. When they looked up, they saw Robin holding Lucina close to him and covering his own eyes with his free hand. "I mean, no child wants to see their parents making out and neither do I. You could traumatize her or something!"

"Robin, I think you're taking those childcare books a little too seriously," Chrom chuckled.

"Hey, don't doubt my knowledge on all things childcare. I care enough to actually read all those books!" Robin retorted. "Olivia, tell him!"

After regaining her composure, the dancer-become-queen nodded. "Robin has a point, dear. Although we love each other very much, I think we need to keep our displays of affection private."

"I suppose so…"

"However, I don't think Lucina minds. In fact, she's happiest when she's with her mommy and daddy. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Olivia said softly as she approached and took Lucina out of Robin's arms.

In response, the little girl smiled and reached out to her mother.

"I missed you too, darling," cooed Olivia. "I'm sorry for leaving you, but royal duties call. Did you have a good time with Robin?"

Lucina made some baby noises.

"I'm happy to hear that," Olivia giggled before she turned to the grandmaster. "Thank you for taking care of her, Robin. Lucina is quite picky when it comes to people she chooses to take care of her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. After all, I lead armies in war and helped run this nation. After that, taking care of Lucina was child's play!" Robin paused and laughed at his own pun.

"Admit it, Robin. Despite all your grumbling, you secretly love taking care of Lucina, don't you?" said Chrom.

"I do not!" snapped Robin. "I'm only doing this because there's no one else while you guys are busy! And I'm doing it for you, Olivia. Because you thank me and take my concerns seriously, unlike _some_ people here!"

"Robin, you know I take your concerns very seriously."

"Chrom, you laugh at me when I get to the point of quitting."

"I took you seriously the first time to the third time. You tend to stop being concerned after the fifth time and be amused after the tenth."

Robin's rebuttal was cut off by a messenger from Ferox. It seemed that Khan Flavia had urgently requested a meeting and needed all the Shepherds up there.

Robin saw it as a nice little diplomatic trip to break the monotony of his life. Diplomacy was still boring, sure, but hey, road trip! It was a good thing that Lucina's nanny got better and was able to come in before they all left.

* * *

As it turned out, the trip turned out to be more exciting than Robin could've ever expected.

Apparently, some guy from a faraway land conquered his faraway land and decided he now wanted to conquer other faraway lands. Ylisse just so happened to be next on his hit list. And they obviously couldn't let that happen. So it looked like they were going to war. Oh, and the person who brought this information was none other than the missing Virion. Robin was about to angrily yell at him for desertion when news got out that some Valmese ships landed in some village on the coast. So yelling at Virion had to wait until after the battle.

It was good to be back. In the middle of a raging battlefield, Robin felt right at home and in his element. He might've felt a bit rusty, but it all quickly came rushing back to him. As soon as he read the reports and assessed the enemy's forces, he got down to planning, issuing orders, looking out for supplies and the rest of it. It felt _good._

The Valmese were a different brand of enemy from the Plegians. For one, they made use of cavalry of all shapes and sizes. That required Robin to radically adapt his strategies. Instead of charging in and engaging the enemy like he was used to, Robin had to play defensively. The last thing he wanted to do was run right into a cavalry charge and get impaled and/or crushed to death. So he ordered the Shepherds to entrench themselves.

Robin's forces quickly fortified themselves in an area of the city and drew the enemy out. The initial cavalry charges were punishing, but the line held until the main forces exhausted themselves charging against the Shepherds' defenses. Then, it was only a matter of pushing through the city and taking down the captain.

A good test run to hone Robin's skills and see what the enemy was capable of. Judging from today, Robin needed some new tactics and equipment for the upcoming battles. It was just too bad he didn't have his army with him. But with the upcoming campaign, Robin was sure that there would be many more chances to test out what Ylisse's new army was capable of. But that would come later. Now, Robin was standing with Chrom and surveying the damage done to the city.

"Well, I suppose the peace was nice while it lasted," sighed Chrom. "Now we find ourselves at war once again."

"I know. It's terrible."

"And you have a huge smile painted across your face because…?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I mean, it's pretty bad that we're going to fight another country and people will die and lives ruined, etc, etc. But I'm a man of war and opportunity, Chrom. And I see a whole range of them in front of me, and that makes me all sorts of giddy. That, and I'm now finally back in my element."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain? I hardly see what good can come from all of this aside from us protecting those we love. And what do you mean by 'in your element'?"

"First of all, as a man of war, I do my trade in the middle of one. Sure, I managed to do some things during peacetime, but I didn't really get a chance to truly test stuff out and still felt like a fish in a puddle instead of the ocean. I mean, you hire a cook to cook your food, not tend the garden, right? Now, imagine you put your cook in the garden for two years and then finally put him back in the kitchen after all those years. He'll feel right at home, right?"

"I…guess?"

"And as a man of war, I tend to be at my best during conflict and have done a lot during peacetime in preparation for war, except that I had no chance to test out those preparations because of the peace. Take the army, for instance. Sure, we have one, but what good's an army when there's no one to fight? Then it's just a bunch of armed people standing around doing nothing. And our armor. I see you busted out your Plegian campaign armor just like I'm wearing my grandmaster's armor in full. And with this battle, we finally have a chance to don our 'uniforms' and put them to good use as well as seeing whether they do their job."

"…You have an odd way of looking at things," remarked Chrom.

"Opportunities and preparation," Robin said simply. "You hired me to see the former during wartime and exploit them for maximum effect and ensure that we're always prepared. I'm just doing this on a slightly grander scale."

"I'm pretty sure I hired you to direct our troops in battle."

"Same thing."

Chrom chuckled. "If we're going into another war, I'm glad that you're by my side."

"Just like old times. Besides, where else am I going to go? I leave you, I lose my cushy desk job and access to pies," joked Robin. "And, _someone_ has to keep you alive out there. That's a full-time job!"

The two friends laughed together before parting ways. While Chrom went to meet with the Feroxi to plan their next moves, Robin walked around, praising Shepherds for their skill in battle, making notes and talking to himself.

"Hmm, the enemy's strength lies in their cavalry, I'll need a whole new set of equipment to deal with this development, and fast…"

"I smell a business opportunity!"

"Hmm?" Robin looked up from his notes. "Ah, Anna. Just the merchant I wanted to talk to."

"The best merchant!" smiled Anna. "Although I really shouldn't be so friendly with you."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"You recently increased taxes on all merchant businesses in Ylisse. That's bad for business. How can you do this to us after all we've been through together?"

"Wha—? What's with this all of a sudden? I increased taxes for the same reason that every government increases taxes. I needed the extra revenue!" Robin explained defensively.

"Well, couldn't you have at least given us a tax deal or something? Your taxes really cut into our profits. How's a girl supposed to make a living?"

"Anna, how would it've looked if I gave a certain group of merchants preferential treatment? You are all fair in the eyes of the law. That includes tax law."

Anna pouted. "And after all the gear I've provided for you in the last war. You know, this hurts my feelings. So much so that I'm considering taking my business elsewhere."

"You know, you're not the only merchant family in Ylisse," Robin pointed out. "I went to you because you were the first to approach me and had the best quality products. I could _always_ find another supplier."

"Yes, but can they match the quality of our products?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I need weapons that do their job, not the shiniest, fanciest things around. Good quality is good enough."

Anna frowned.

"Besides," Robin felt obligated to add, "it's just the cycle of money. I increase taxes and collect this money as revenue so I can give it back to you when I buy your products."

"…Go on…"

"And I need _so_ many new products. With this new war breaking out, it's not only the Shepherds that'll need new equipment, but the _whole_ Ylissean army…"

"Mmmm…" a dreamy smiled spread across Anna's face. "Now you're speaking my language. Tell me more…"

"Think about it," Robin's voice turned husky. "All those men and women, in need of new weapons and armor. All waiting for some pretty, well equipped, red haired merchant to deliver them eeeverything they need. And think of all the _money_ that gear will cost."

Anna shivered pleasantly. "I love it when you talk dirty to me..."

"And with my tax reforms, the government suddenly has so much gold that we can spend on new gear. If only we could find a merchant willing to sell it to us…"

By this point, Anna was breathing heavily and Robin could practically see the gold coins in her eyes. All he had to do was push her just a little more…

"And think, the bill you'll rack up here will be like the one you got for the Plegia campaign, except much, _much_ bigger."

"Oh, honey," Anna breathed. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"

"Sweet talk? I don't know what you're talking about," Robin said innocently. "I was purely talking _business_."

"Oh, stop it. You've already convinced me. There's not need to wind me up further!" Anna said as she playfully hit Robin's arm. "So, what do you need?"

"I need pikes."

"Pikes?"

"Pikes," Robin repeated. "And lots of them."

"Don't you already have a bunch of them in your armory?"

"No, those are lances and spears. Although we'll need plenty of them too, since spears aren't pikes. Oh, by the way, I'll need a new set of lances. I've got a better design in mind to make them more effective for cavalry, but we can discuss that for another time. But I need pikes."

"Pikes, huh? So, what? Just long, pointy sticks?"

"Pretty much. Stick two lances on top of each other if you have to, but I need lots of those long, pointy sticks. If there's anything I've learned from hours of playing _Total Warfare_, it's that men with long, pointy sticks always beat out cavalry, no matter how well equipped those horsemen can be."

"Long…pointy…sticks…" Anna said as she wrote this down in her notebook. "Anything else?"

"A lot else. Here's my preliminary shopping list," Robin handed his notes to the merchant. "Keep in mind, all these numbers are general. They'll vary depending on the intel I get, but we'll discuss that later. Why don't you go and talk to your suppliers to see if you can set this whole thing up? You can give me an estimate later, yeah?"

"You bet! Although I'm warning you that based on this list, this job isn't going to come cheap."

"Then it's a good thing I've been saving up, huh?"

"Smooth, hon. Real smooth," Anna winked and walked off with a spring in her step.

Robin watched the merchant walk away with an amused smile. Talk about money and fat paychecks and she melts in your hands. At least she was predictable. And reliable.

The grandmaster was about to move on when he noticed someone with whom he needed to have a long overdue conversation. And currently, said someone was engaged in conversation with some woman.

"…Milady, this is your lucky day! For before you, stands the most gallant, the noblest, most—"

"Virion!"

"In a moment," the archer said without turning around. "Now, where was I? Ah yes! Noblest, most—"

"Virion! We need to talk."

"Can we do this in a few minutes? I'm so close to—"

"Forgive me, sire, but I this sounds important. I think it would be best if we ended our conversation here," the young woman said politely.

"B-but—"

"Farewell."

And before the archer could say anything else, the woman turned her back and walked off.

Virion sighed. "Ah, how tragic! And here I was so close to sealing the deal! What a cruel twist of fate, to dangle such a lovely maiden in front of me only to take her away at the very last minute!"

"I'd say that I was sorry, but I'm too ticked off at you right now," Robin said irritably as he approached. "What the hell?!"

"Ah, if it isn't my most respected tactical opponent Robin!" Virion smiled brightly. "With a new and stylish hair color! I must say, it suits you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your—"

"Can it!" interrupted Robin. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Very gallantly and heroically risked my life to come and warn you of the Valmese invasion?"

"No. _You_ have left us without explanation after the last war. You left us, Virion. Left. Us. _Left_ us! Do you know what that means? It means you pretty much deserted us!"

"Why Robin! Your accusations are most false and untrue! I would never think of deserting such stalwart companions such as you!"

"Oh?" Robin crossed his arms and frowned. "Because that sounds like exactly what you did. That, _and_ you lied to us!"

"Wha—? Robin, these are all quite serious accusations you throw at my face!"

"And they're all true. You never wanted to be a Shepherd! You purposely hid your identity from us and pretended to go along with us and be our friend, all the while being some kind of foreign duke! A foreign agent! Gods, my first suspicions of you were right on the money!"

"Friend Robin, do I not at least get an opportunity to defend myself against these serious accusations?"

"Your service to us during the last war is the only thing preventing me from court-martialing you," Robin stated plainly. "You have…five minutes."

"Only five minutes?!" Virion exclaimed. "How am I supposed to eloquently present my case in only five minutes?"

Robin shrugged. "Consider yourself lucky. Most only get three. It's in the contract."

"Contract?"

"Contract. You know, the standard Shepherd's contract every Shepherd gets. It outlines everything you need, including punishments and offences, not in that order."

"Er, Robin? I feel it needs to be pointed out that you never gave me any such contract."

"…What," Robin asked flatly.

"I never received any contract from you."

"That can't be right. Everyone gets a contract! I made it a point to make everyone read and sign it so they know what they're dealing with!" cried Robin before he paused and thought. "…But only after Chrom started taking random strangers off the street and into our ranks…"

"Something he did _after_ your very gracious acceptance of me into your ranks," Virion finished Robin's thought. "Which, to my knowledge, doesn't make me liable to the laws that govern the Shepherds since I never officially signed on, correct?"

Robin remained silent.

"Come now, Robin!" Virion said merrily. "Surely this is something we can get past and return to the friendly relations we had during the last war, no?"

Robin was about to say something snarky before another voice entered their conversation.

"Virion, causing trouble already?"

Robin turned to see a fair looking woman approaching them. She wore some funny getup. Robin felt that he should know her…

"Nonsense, my dear Cherche! Robin and I were just having a simple disagreement. One we can resolve as the gentlemen we are."

Robin just grumbled.

"My, it seems Robin is more upset about this disagreement than you let on," Cherche observed. "Virion, what did you do to upset him so?"

"My dearest Cherche, why do you always assume it's always my fault?"

Cherche smiled innocently. "Because I know you, Virion. You seem to have a knack for this."

"Oh, right!" Robin spoke up. "Now I remember. You're Virion's vassal…person. Companion…servant?"

"That is correct, some of those more than others," Cherche said as she extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you again, Sir Robin."

"The pleasure is all mine," Robin replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "And please, just 'Robin' will do. We try to maintain an unofficial atmosphere around here."

"Oh my, quite the reception," said Cherche. "Are you always like this or have you taken some pointers from Virion?"

Robin laughed. "Forgive my saying so, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I take a page from Virion's book."

The archer scoffed. "You two _do_ realize that I'm right here, do you not? And Robin, what's gotten into you? You're acting very peculiar."

"Uh, good manners and customs? I read that this is how people talk back from where you guys are from and when meeting women for the first time. Am I wrong?"

"Ah, so that explains it," said Cherche. "You are correct, but please, speak with me as you would others. Being surrounded by nobles who talk in the same manner as Virion gets a bit tiresome."

"Noted," Robin nodded. "Besides, I don't think I could keep that up. Reading novels has only given me so much to work with."

"Now that that's over with, what's the nature of your disagreement? Perhaps I can give some input?" offered Cherche.

"Ah yes! Please, by all means!" Virion agreed enthusiastically. "For there is nothing more fair and unbiased than a fair maiden's perspective."

"Virion, please. Save your idle flattery for one of your ditzy maids that you seek out in town. Let us all talk like adults, shall we?"

"Oh wow," Robin said, clearly impressed. "You sure don't mince your words, do you?"

Cherche smiled innocently. "I find it best to speak true and directly. I just have to remind Virion to do so from time to time."

"Yes, remind…in cruel, cutting words…ha ha…ha…" Virion trailed off.

"Well, if you shut the ever verbose Virion down so quickly, I think we'll get along just fine!" Robin said as he nodded in approval. "As for our disagreement, I'm just sitting here wondering whether or not I should totally fire and try our dear Virion for espionage."

"Why ever would you want to do that?" asked Cherche.

"Because he wasn't truthful about his identity and his motives last time," answered Robin. "Even after I interrogated him, he still didn't tell me who he was and why he was here. He was basically a foreign agent working right under my nose! What if he stole secrets or fed information to hostile states or something?!"

"Robin! I am aghast that you would even think me capable of such treasonous acts!" exclaimed Virion. "To think that after everything we've been through, you still don't trust me! Have I not proven my loyalty and trustworthiness during the last war?"

"Yeah, and you could have also been stealing our intel or something while you were doing it! To get our trust, or whatever. Like a good spy would…"

"Robin, with all due respect," Cherche interjected. "As Virion's vassal for many years, I think I am most suited to speak on his behalf and on his character. May I address your concerns?"

"Go right ahead."

"What you accuse Virion of are quite serious offences, and are quite understandable from where you're standing. However, I can safely say that he is innocent of all charges."

"How so?"

"Virion may be many things, but a traitor he is not. Virion always does what he thinks is best for his people and those he cares about. He cherishes his friends deeply and would die before he betrayed them."

"And does he consider us his friends?"

"But of course! When he returned after the Plegian war, he talked so fondly about his time spent here and all the people he met. He was especially fond of you."

"…Me?"

"Yes. Virion greatly enjoyed all those matches of _Risk/Reward_ he played with you. He said it was like cultivating a flower and watching it grow and eventually bloom. I assumed he was talking about your tactical skills."

"All those games _did_ help me refine my tactical planning and thinking…"

"While he thought it best to conceal his identity, over time, Virion did end up growing very attached to all of you during his time here. And as his dear friends, he would never do anything to betray you."

"So…he wasn't here to spy and steal information on behalf of his nation?"

"Most certainly not. Virion would never resort to such underhanded tactics. True, he may have come here to see who could offer the most help against the rising threat of Walhart, but he never intended to steal any secrets or intelligence."

Robin thought for a moment before turning to Virion. "This all true?"

"Every word," Virion replied seriously. "Truly, Robin. I came here in disguise only to find allies to face Walhart. I had no malicious intentions towards any of you and have grown quite attached to this little group over time. You have my word of honor."

"Then why did you leave without even leaving a note?"

"Ah yes…that. After the campaign in Plegia, I thought that my tour in Ylisse best come to an end. After all, the longer I stayed here the higher the chance of people asking questions and revealing my identity would be. I thought that if I left quickly, my absence would be overlooked."

"Really? You thought that knowing how much I like to keep things orderly and on record?"

"Yes, well…I had to leave with all due haste before anyone could ask any questions. Perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas…"

"You think?" Robin asked sarcastically. "Well, now we have your side of the story and someone who spoke up on your behalf and knows you longer and better than I. You're, uh, not saying this just because you're his vassal, are you?"

"Of course not. I speak from experience and with no bias whatsoever," assured Cherche. "Besides, Virion's lands were seized and my bonds of vassalage over. I am my own woman and owe no one."

Robin considered for a moment.

"…Virion, while I don't appreciate you not telling me the whole truth and nothing but the truth from the beginning, I guess you haven't done anything traitorous and/or backstaby, even if you did leave without warning. Considering your service to Ylisse during the previous war and Cherche's testimony, I'm willing to overlook this little incident and welcome you back."

"Ah, my sincerest thanks, most gracious tactician Ro—"

"_On condition_ that you sign the temporary Shepherds contract. Naturally, I can't give you the usual Shepherds contract since you're not even a Ylissean citizen, so this will have to do. It'll have all the info you'll need including the procedure to terminate your employment with us, which I expect you to follow _to the letter_ if and when you decide to leave us."

"Of course! I've noted the outcome of my terrible lapse in judgement and will definitely follow all the necessary procedures as set up by our tactician."

"Grandmaster."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Grandmaster," repeated Robin. "That's my new post and title. I'm still the tactician, but just a lot fancier, as this new coat clearly shows."

"And what a stylish coat it is! Very well, Grandmaster Robin. It's good be back in your good books!"

"Yeah yeah, just watch yourself. Oh, as an extra stipulation of your new employment…" Robin reached into his coat, got out a bunch of papers, quickly scribbled something and handed them over to Virion. "Here's your contract. I added a condition that you teach our archers how to archer."

"Do you really need to make this as an official part of my contract?" asked Virion. "Surely you have some trainers who can do this? And which Shepherd has taken up the graceful weapon that is the bow? Is it perhaps the ever active Sully? Or perhaps the ever curious Miriel? Maybe the lovely Cordelia or Sumia? I would be more than happy to share my skill and secrets in the art of archery with such lovely maidens!"

Robin frowned at the mental image of Virion getting "up close and personal" to teach his friends archery. He frowned even more at the thought of Virion sweet talking them. At the thought of Virion actually succeeding in wooing Cordelia or Sumia, Robin had to fight a sudden and irresistible urge to punch the archer in the face.

"No Shepherds!" he managed to say with gritted teeth. "Long story short, Ylisse has an army. Ylisse has no archer. As the self-styled 'Archest of Archers', I need you to teach our new recruits. I would've asked you to do this during peacetime, but you left!"

"Ah, yet another failure from my rash decision. Very well, I'll train your new recruits so that Ylisse will have its own squadrons of mini Archest Archers."

"Yeah. You do that. Just don't hit on any of them. And especially not the Shepherds. That's strictly against the rules."

"…Didn't your exalt recently marry a member of the Shepherds?"

"Don't remind me," Robin muttered gloomily.

"Oh? Is my friend feeling lonely? Jealous? Fear not, for Virion is a master of all matters relating to matters of the heart! Why don't I take you out one night so we can find you a fair maiden to soothe—"

"Virion, I swear if you finish that sentence—!"

"Virion," Cherche interjected, "Robin isn't like one of your friends back home to whom you can boast about your nightly conquests or take out with you to partake in those adventures. Let's leave the subject, shall we?"

Robin turned to Cherche. "…I like you. The ability to so quickly and effectively shut Virion up without resorting to physical violence is a big plus."

Cherche smiled. "Why thank you. I've had lots of practice."

"Yes, practice…" laughed Virion nervously. "At least it didn't involve threats this time."

"Heh, Cherche sounds better and better by the minute," chuckled Robin. "Anyway, by your being here, I assume you wish to join us in the upcoming war?"

"That's correct," nodded Cherche. "I would like to join the Shepherds in liberating Rosanne and Valm from Walhart's clutches, if you would allow it."

"…Wow."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…this is what it must feel like when there's a volunteer who's actually asking me to join instead of telling me they're already part of the crew because Chrom picked them off from the street. Feels nice, having things done by the book."

"…I'm guessing this happens often?"

"More than you can imagine," sighed Robin. "Let me just…enjoy this feeling. Gods know if this'll even happen again."

"Um, very well."

"…Okay. Good to go. As is standard procedure, I'm going to need to personally assess you and your strengths to see what you can contribute to our cause and if you can bring something new to the table. The one good thing that came out of Chrom's reckless hiring of people is that we have a whole range of people with very particular skills."

"I'm sure that I'll be able to contribute to the team effort," said Cherche confidently.

"We'll see, although I'm favorably disposed of you because you can keep Virion in line with your words alone."

"Hey!" the archer exclaimed indignantly. "I can still hear you, you know."

"I know. Oh, by the way, you can't speak on Cherche's behalf."

"What? Why ever not? As the person who knows her better than anyone, shouldn't my word mean more than most?"

"It should, if you didn't spend your time complimenting every little thing in a skirt or dress or whatever. Now," Robin turned to the woman in question. "Shall we?"

"By all means."

"Right," Robin got out his roster (which was now a small notebook instead of a piece of paper). "I'm just going to ask you a few standard questions. Firstly, what are your hobbies and what do you do in your spare time?"

"Nothing too outlandish. In my spare time, I like to cook and mend clothes. I sometimes even knit new ones when the mood strikes me."

"Excellent!" Robin said approvingly. "Another cook to add to the roster! This is exactly what we need, especially now that we're going to be on the road again."

"A curious thing to be excited about," remarked Cherche.

"You'd think so, but after years of spending time in Ylisse and eating food baked by the finest chefs, suddenly finding yourself scavenging for food makes for quite a shock to the system. Even now, I miss all those tasty and gourmet meals the chefs came up with. At least we still have Sumia and her pies…"

"If it's that important for you, I'm confident that I can contribute plenty in this regard. I've done domestic duties which include cooking while in service to Virion."

"I can attest to the truth of this," added Virion. "Dear Cherche makes the finest food even with the scarcest resources. I daresay that her cooking can take on the finest chefs in the country!"

"Noted," Robin made a few notes. "So you said you worked as a maid under Virion. That means you did things like laundry and such, yeah?"

"That is correct," nodded Cherche.

"Any objections to continuing these chores while with us? I know that some people here either object or just aren't very good at it…"

"None whatsoever. I can wash clothes and take care of dishes, mend clothes and sharpen weapons and those types of jobs. I have no complaints and plenty of experience."

"Wonderful! You're turning out to be a fantastically attractive candidate. Now, while all that stuff is important, we need to get to the meat of the matter. Preferred weapon to fight with?"

"The axe."

"Really? The axe?" asked Robin, surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that we don't get many women who prefer fighting with axes. Only the heavy cavalry women do so. Are you a knight?"

"No, I'm a wyvern rider."

Robin paused while writing.

"Oh dear, I completely forgot…" Virion mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry," Robin laughed. "I thought you said you were a wyvern rider."

"That's correct," said Cherche. "Of course, I can fight on foot if required, but I work best when I'm with Minerva."

"Minerva?"

At that precise moment, Robin heard a flap of (what he presumed were very large) wings and felt something big and heavy land right behind him.

_Pleasejustbeareallybigpegasuspleasejustbeareallybigpegasus_

_Pleasejustbeareallybigpegasusp—_

"Ah, and here she is!" exclaimed Cherche happily.

"W-who?" Robin managed to croak.

"Minerva, of course! My ever faithful companion! Isn't she just the prettiest wyvern in all the realm?"

Robin's heartrate spiked.

_Just be calm. Whatever you do, don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn—_

Minerva let out a terrifying roar.

Robin yelled in fear and jumped for cover. He knew it was a mistake when he looked back.

Unfortunately, Cherche was right. Right there, only a few feet behind him, stood a terrifying wyvern in all her terrifying terrorness. Gods, two years of peace have made Robin forget how much he hated and feared wyverns. Robin instinctively reached inside his coat to pull out a wind tome.

Minerva let out another roar.

"Ack!" Robin immediately crawled backwards until he his back hit a wall.

"Robin!" Cherche rushed over. "What's the matter?!"

The grandmaster only stuttered.

"Ah, yes. My apologies, dearest Cherche," Virion walked over. "But I'm afraid Robin has some…dislike toward wyverns due to some unpleasant encounters during the Plegian war."

"Surely he can't let a few bad experiences taint his attitude to all wyverns?" asked Cherche.

"L-l-look at how she's looking at me," stuttered Robin. "I know that look. I-it's the look those other wyverns gave me before jumping to eat me!"

"Nonsense! Minerva isn't so unruly that she'll attack random strangers without my permission, doubly so for comrades!" insisted Cherche. "Besides, that's not a look of hunger she has, but one of affection. I think she likes you!"

"L-likes me? W-what does that mean?!" asked Robin nervously.

As if to respond to Robin's question, Minerva approached him.

"ACK! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!" yelled Robin as he desperately put both his hands up in an attempt to protect himself form the inevitable mauling that was going to ensue.

There was no mauling, but there _was_ a wet and disgusting feeling.

Cherche clapped her hands. "Aw, look at that. Minerva really likes you! It's not every day that she chooses to lick someone."

"L-l-lick?" the dazed grandmaster looked at the wyvern that was standing uncomfortably close then to his (now wet) hands. "Are you sure that's just not her way of tasting her next meal?"

"Certainly not! Minerva is too well trained to just eat people, isn't that right, dear?"

The wyvern let out another terrifying roar. Amazingly enough, Cherche didn't seem fazed by it one bit. In fact, she was actually smiling!

"See, Robin? Nothing to worry about. Minerva even said that she already likes you! And that's a good sign. It would be very difficult to work with someone that Minerva disliked."

"W-w-w-work? Together?" Robin visibly paled.

"Robin? Is this going to be a problem?" asked Virion, visibly concerned.

"Uh…n-no?" offered the grandmaster lamely. "I mean, Cherche clearly has Minerva under control and I'm not going to get eaten, so that's a good sign. I-I'll just get used to this. In time. Besides, I never had a wyvern rider in the army. This'll be a new experience! Ha ha ha…"

"A wonderful new experience!" Cherche said excitedly. "And this could also serve as a helpful way to overcome your previous negative experiences with wyverns and build new, more positive memories with them. Minerva is so lovely, I'm sure you'll get along in no time!"

"Y-yeah…" Robin laughed weakly. "Get along…"

"Oh, this is so exciting! Minerva, you have a new friend! Aren't you just giddy with excitement?"

Minerva roared. Robin flinched and again reached for his wind tome. Any wind tome he had on hand.

"So," continued Cherche. "I assume that this concludes our little session and that you're satisfied with my answers and contribution?"

"Y-yes? Why don't you and Minerva go and meet Chrom and the rest of the gang? Get to know them and the boss. I'll give you the paperwork later."

"Very well. Come on, Minerva. Let's go meet your new friends."

As Cherche led her wyvern away, Robin shuddered.

"Now that Cherche is gone, how do you really feel?" asked Virion.

"Terrified," answered Robin truthfully. "The only wyverns I've met were all on the other side of the field. And they were always trying to eat me alive! The only consolation I got was that I had weapons I could use to blast them away. I can't do that now! Cherche and Minerva are now part of our team. I can't just go around blasting a team member just because I'm afraid they want to rip me limb from limb!"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I'll just…give it time, I guess. Hopefully this'll help me get rid of my instinctual fear and mistrust of wyverns and…tolerate them, I guess. Say, you've been with Cherche longer than I have. You're used to Minerva now, right?"

Virion nodded. "Correct. Cherche and Minerva come as one package. They're practically inseparable. True, it does get a little getting used to, but I adjusted to it in time. Minerva doesn't bother me as much as she did before."

"And how long did it take for you to reach this point?"

"Several years."

"…Great. Let's hope this new war doesn't last that long and I can somehow get over this thing faster than you."

"Is there anything I can do to assist you, Robin?"

"Yeah, just…leave me alone for now. I need to be here and calm down. You know, get my thoughts in order. Alone. Gods, I'm still shaking…"

"You're sure this is the best course of action?"

"Yes. Just leave me on the ground like this. I'll come join you later and stuff. Oh, and welcome back to the team."

Virion smiled. "And it is good to be back by your side, Robin! This will be just like old times! Now, I'll bow to your wishes and leave you to your thoughts. Virion, away!"

And with that, the pompous duke waltzed off to…gods know where.

Now that he was left alone, Robin tried to get his thoughts in order and think up a way to deal with his wyvern problem. However, his solitude didn't last for long.

"My love, why are you on the floor?" asked a sultry voice. "And why do you look so frightened?"

"…Tharja," Robin greeted.

The sorceress materialized in Robin's vision.

"Are you cursed? Who did this to you? Do you want me to make them pay?"

"No. No to all of those. It's just that some recent news has got me feeling very ill."

"Is that it? Well, if you're ill, I'll take care of you," Thaja smiled crookedly. "Veeery good care…"

"Wonderful," Robin said dryly. "Coming from a normal friend, I'd probably be happy to hear that. But somehow when you say it, it's not quite so comforting..."

"Is that what you want, Robin? Someone...'normal'?"

"Isn't that what everyone wants? I mean—"

"All I needed to hear," said Tharja before she got up and resolutely walked off somewhere.

"Wait, Tharja! Stay here! ...Where I can see you!" Robin called out. "…Great. What have I got myself into now?"

But those thoughts could wait. Right now, Robin was still lying on the ground and had no way to deal with his wyvern problem. What he needed was a solution. Fast.

Okay, logically thinking, he needed to get to know Cherche more. Through Cherche, he could make a connection to Minerva and (hopefully) overcome his totally justified fear of wyverns. However, it seemed that Cherche was quite attached to Minerva, and Minerva (for better or for worse) took a liking to him (although Robin still thought it was more of the "I want to eat him" attraction instead of "I want to get to know him as a person and _not_ eat him" attraction). That presented problems, since Minerva was Cherche's mount.

If Robin learned anything by hanging out with riders of all kinds, it's that they were all very attached to their mounts. Cordelia and Sumia took extra special care of their mounts by grooming them, feeding them, talking soothingly to them, etc. Even Sully and gruff Frederick seemed to have a soft spot for their horses. If anything, Cherche seemed to be like that, but a lot worse, since she talked so enthusiastically about Minerva. And the wyvern seemed to follow her master around! Hell, Cherche just mentioned Minerva and she just swooped down from the skies! Clearly, that would pose a problem. Robin definitely couldn't bond with Cherche while Minerva was with her…at least not in this stage. Right now, there was a very real chance that Robin's tome hand would just get his most powerful wind tome and just blast Minerva if she invaded his personal space again…or just looked at him funny….okay, maybe just looked. But to his credit, it wasn't his fault! It was his survival instinct! The only reason he didn't blast her today was because she got the jump on him!

Now, clearly the answer was to separate Cherche from Minerva. Maybe ambush her in the mess hall and make small talk. Minerva couldn't possibly follow her there! But then what? Cherche would probably insist they go admire and spend time with her wyvern. Nothing good would come out from that. So there needed to be something else. Something like…a distraction! Instead of something, it would be some_one_. Yes! That's it! Robin would need someone there to run interference and keep Minerva occupied…or at least someone who stood between him and the wyvern. That way, Robin would feel less threatened and in the event of a wyvern attack, he wouldn't be eaten first! Ha! Clearly a plan with no downsides whatsoever! Now, all Robin needed to do was find the right candidate. Someone who was strong, stalwart, able to withstand potential mauling by wyvern, and unafraid to get up close and personal with one.

…Well, there clearly was only one candidate for the job.

Robin scrambled to his feet and darted off in search of his wingman.

"Frederick! Frederick? FREDERICK!"

The knight was at the docks clearing out some rubble when Robin ran up to him and started making frantic movements with his arms.

"…Robin, I assume you want to tell me something?"

"I…you…" panted the grandmaster. He then paused to catch his breath. "Okay, feeling better. Now, Knight-Commander Frederick! I have an urgent and special task for you!"

"What is it this time, Robin?" sighed Frederick.

"Hey! What's with that attitude? This is serious!"

"Robin, last time you gave me an 'urgent and special task', you made me run to the nearest town to buy flour."

"What? It was serious! Sumia was going to make a pie and we were lacking a key ingredient! I think a lack of pie making materials justifies using extreme measures, don't you?"

"Robin, you sent me to buy _flour_."

"I fail to see why you're so upset by this. You got a slice as a reward for your efforts. A very big one, I might add!"

Frederick sighed again. "What is it you want from me this time, Robin? Surely you can find someone more suited for the task?"

"I wouldn't be here if there was someone better," Robin pointed out. "Now be quiet and listen. You know Cherche, right? Newest recruit, long, rosy hair, wields an axe and rides a big, scary wyvern?"

"I'm aware of who she is, yes."

"Good. I need you to stick to her."

"…What?"

"You heard me. I need you to get to know her and Minerva. Oh, that's her wyvern, by the way."

Frederick blinked uncomprehendingly. "You want me to what?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Robin said brightly. "See, in order for us to work as effectively as possible, I need to know how everyone here fights. Ordinarily, that wouldn't be a problem. However, Minerva presents a problem since, being a wyvern, I'm immediately and instinctively terrified of her. In order to overcome this little obstacle, I've decided to try and spend time with Cherche when she's alone and without Minerva."

"I fail to see how this concerns me."

"I'm getting there! Anyway, my plan only works if I catch Cherche alone...or if I have someone there with me when we inevitably go and see Minerva."

"And you want this person to be me because…?"

"Because you're the biggest, toughest Shepherd I know. And with all your bulky armor that you never seem to take off, you'll be the best person to place between myself and a hungry wyvern!"

"You're using me as fodder?"

"No! Fodder implies that you're expendable and I'm sending you out to die. That is the opposite of this. For one, you can't and don't die. It's like...impossible. No matter how many guys you take on, the end result is that you're surrounded by a pile of corpses with barely a scratch on your armor. Also, I'm using you because if Minerva – and Cherche assures me that this won't happen – lashes out because she's hungry or whatever, she'll have to get through you to get to me!"

"That sounds a lot like fodder, Robin."

"Again, no. I'm choosing you because Minerva would have a hard time getting through all that armor of yours. A lot more trouble than she would with me. I mean, look at me! All I have is my magic coat and a breastplate. None of those are wyvern proof. If Minerva bites me, I'll be done for! You, on the other hand, have thick plates of armor. If Minerva would have a hard time chewing through all that. I'll even bet that your mere presence will act as a deterrent to her biting us!"

Frederick frowned. "Robin, this plan is ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous!" snapped the grandmaster. "The only ridiculous thing is why you're not on board with it! Come on, Frederick! It's all for the sake of unit cohesion!"

"Robin, why are you so certain that Minerva would even attack you?"

"I'm not and Cherche assured me that she won't, but I have to plan for these things, Frederick. Besides, experience taught me that wyverns are unfortunately attracted to my person. You remember in Plegia, they all zoned in on me like sharks that smelled blood!"

"I suppose that you did attract a disproportionate amount of wyvern riders during our engagements…"

"Exactly! So, will you help me in this?"

"…What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Nothing much, just get close to her. You know, talk to her about…stuff. She's had a stint as a maid, and you're a butler. You can talk about that."

"Robin, I can assure you that I am most certainly _not_ a butler," Frederick scoffed. "Where did you hear such a ridiculous rumor?"

"Maribelle."

"…"

"Is it not true? Don't you wear a butler's uniform underneath your armor?"

"No and no. I am first and foremost, a knight. I may tidy rooms and make tea for milord and milady, but that does _not_ make me a butler!"

"Whatever," Robin shrugged. "Getting back on topic; talk to Cherche, get to know Minerva and, most importantly, be there for me when Cherche and I go see Minerva. If possible, also try to stand between me and her. Basically be the third wheel, except without the negative connotations."

"…You're not going to leave me alone until I accept, are you?"

"Probably not. If you don't, I could always pull the leader card and order you to take this assignment, but I'd rather not do that. I'm here asking you as a friend, not as your superior."

"You don't leave me much choice," Frederick murmured before sighing again. "Very well. I'll acquaint myself with Cherche and her wyvern."

"And be there for me when I'll need to acquaint myself with her wyvern?"

"Yes…"

"Great! I knew I could count on you! Now, finish up what you're doing here and go find Cherche. I want to get this bonding thing started as soon as possible. I'm sure you two will get along just fine! Oh, and Minerva, too."

Frederick grunted and got back to doing his task.

Having successfully enacted his plan, Robin's mood improved considerably. He had a new soldier with a fearsome mount that he could probably put to good use once he got to know them. He got Frederick to act as his shield when he'd inevitably see Minerva. He now had a war to fight, had cash to actually fund said war and was _not_ stuck on babysitting duty. Things were certainly looking up!


	26. Lucina

_New chapter ahoy!_

_Yes, I know Henry technically comes before Lucina, but I figure Robin might want to talk to the girl from the future before that crazy dark mage kid. _

_As always, a big thank you to all who commented, followed and favorited! _

* * *

If Robin had a word of the day calendar to assign words to describe his days, he was pretty sure that "revelations" would be the most appropriate word to describe recent events, because Robin had more revealed to him in the past day than he did during the entirety of his life thus far.

So it turned out that the Valmese were on their way and the forces the Shepherds fought at the harbor were just an advanced recon force sent to do some recon in an advanced manner. That was bad news since their little force that was supposed to do nothing but recon turned out to be pretty damn tough! Worse still, news got out that a giant Valmese war fleet was heading in their direction. Once the Valmese made land, all those soldiers and their horses would spread through Regna Ferox and Ylisse like wildfire, destroying everything in their wake. The only consolation was that it would be some time until the fleet actually arrived. So the defenders had some breathing room to think up a way to counter the Valmese threat. Naturally, the fleet couldn't reach the shores. If the troops ever got the chance to disembark, the war might as well be over. So the only option was to engage the enemy at sea. Take the enemy out while they were out of their element and you have a chance at not being conquered. Simple.

Problem: neither Ylisse nor Regna Ferox had any ships, let alone enough of them to make a fleet and transport each and every soldier across to engage the enemy.

Solution: go to the nearest country that did have a fleet and convince them to lend it to you in the upcoming war, preferably with monetary and material aid in the form of ships and soldiers.

Complication: that country just so happened to be Plegia. _Plegia. _The same Plegia that Ylisse and Regna Ferox fought against a few years ago and whose king they...removed.

Final line: it was decided that everyone would go to Pleiga and kindly ask for assistance, making sure to purposefully _not_ mention anything about the previous war. And if the Plegians refused, the Ylisseans would politely remind them that Walhart meant to conquer the entire continent and posed a threat to everyone…Plegians included.

So that was the plan as Chrom, Robin and the Shepherds went to Plegia. Rather, they sent a messenger to Plegia requesting an audience with the new king. After all, it would be rude to just march in there fully armed after what happened last time. Bad manners and such.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, they got an answer from the new king. This "Validar" agreed to a meeting, although the venue left much to be desired. Someplace called "Carrion Isle" didn't really inspire confidence; it sounded more like a place one goes to die, get ambushed, or have something gruesome happen.

But a meeting was a meeting and the Shepherds really needed those ships, so to Carrion Isle they had to go. At the very least, they could be prepared and take their best weapons with them.

The meeting place was just about what Robin expected; that is, it was creepy as hell. Then again, what could you expect from a place called "Carrion Isle"? Dark colors everywhere, creepy statues that looked like they were following you with their eyes and sinister looking…everything, everywhere. Robin didn't know whether this was done on purpose to intimidate or was just standard Plegian décor. Whatever the case, it made him what to get out as fast as possible.

It was here that the first of many revelations that day came to light; namely, the fact that Aversa now served the new king of Plegia. How she got such a high government position after serving Gangrel in the previous war, Robin would never know. But he wasn't here to ask questions and wonder about things. He was here to ask for help and try not to insult the new leadership, so that's what he tried to focus on.

It turned out to be harder than Robin thought, because immediately afterward, revelation number two happened.

So, the new king was a familiar figure. It took Robin a moment, but he realized that he king was that same guy who led the assassination squad in Ylisstol that one night. The same guy who was supposed to be dead and buried because they totally killed him dead then. The Shepherds all reported in after the battle and swept the entire castle grounds. There were no enemies left alive after the raid. So it was perhaps by some sort of crazy black magic business that Validar, as he was known, survived. That, or the off chance that he had some sort of twin brother back at home. Robin wasn't sure which one was more plausible, all things considered. Oh, and he worshiped Grima.

So the new king worshipped a dragon of destruction, same as those nutjobs that the Shepherds encountered when they met Nowi and Gregor. Wonderful. Things were off to a great start!

But, again, Robin wasn't there to ask questions or make judgements. Boats and men were why he was there and what he tried to focus on. What he tried not to focus on was how they maybe should've left some sort of force behind to oversee the transfer of power instead of going back to Ylisse and letting the mess back in Pleiga sort itself out. "Sort itself out" apparently meant letting some insane zealots seize control.

As it turned out, those zealots were actually helpful. Surprisingly helpful. Helpful enough to give them an entire fleet _and_ foot the bill for the Valmese war. The entire bill. The whole thing. In its entirety.

Robin tried not to do anything that would jeopardize this deal. It was so good! Too good. He didn't want to ruin in by jumping and crying like an idiot.

Gods, with Plegia funding the entire campaign, so many possibilities opened up! Robin swore he drooled a bit just thinking about them. Of course, Robin briefly wondered how this country managed to still have enough money to fund this prolonged campaign after the previous war, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. They say you should never look a gift fleet in the mouth, and Robin wasn't going to let dumb questions ruin this moment.

Their negotiations nice and finished, the Ylissean delegation made to head off, but not before a final introduction. And that was when revelation number three hit.

So it turned out the Plegians had a supreme leader to lead them in their religious affairs…or something. That wasn't anything special. Every country had a high ranking religious leader to oversee the religious leading of the country. At least, that's what Robin assumed. It made sense.

No, the revelation kicked in when the figure took off his hood to reveal…Robin! His face, his voice, and even his white hair! (which was surprising, considering Robin's misadventures with the tonic. How did this guy manage that?). They even shared the same name!

Naturally, this was all very confusing for Robin (and his companions). The first thing that came to mind was family. Twins. A brother. A twin brother. Obviously. How else could this be explained? It was the only possible solution. Unfortunately, Robin's little amnesia rendered him unable to either confirm or deny the existence of a brother. For all he knew, he could either be an only child or have loads of siblings all over the place!

The Plegians weren't helpful in solving this little mystery and didn't show any interest in doing so. It was introductions, shock, and departure with them. That's it. They introduced this new character and left before answering any questions. At least they gave money and boats…

And so, with their main goal accomplished, the Shepherds departed and decided to get as far away from this creepy island as fast as possible. Unfortunately, "as fast as possible" wasn't fast enough to avoid nightfall, so they were forced to make camp and wait for some light before heading back to safety and somewhere less creepy. And of course, that was when yet another revelation hit.

So, in order to finally have some alone time and ask some himself some of the many questions Robin purposely pushed to the back of his mind during the meeting, Robin decided to wander off somewhere not too far away from camp. Peace and quiet helped him get his jumbled thoughts into something resembling order. That's usually when things and ideas revealed themselves to him.

No such luck this time. Robin didn't stumble upon some genius idea or answer to his questions. What he _did_ stumble upon was Validar…or rather, Validar used some sort of dark voodoo magic nonsense to appear in front of Robin. Validar used dark voodoo magic to appear in front of Robin _in his mind_ and give the startled grandmaster a killer headache at the same time.

Oh, and it turned out that Validar was Robin's father. Who would've thought? The family resemblance was…nonexistent. Robin wished he could just dismiss that claim as wild nonsense, but his distinct lack of memory made anything related to his past…fuzzy. Hell, it could've all been true and Robin wouldn't know or be able to prove otherwise! There was also something about falling and dragons and purposes or greatness, but Robin dismissed that bit of info. How important could it be in the grand scheme of things? Certainly not more important than finding out this malevolent looking guy was your father!

Luckily, Chrom rushed in at that moment and Validar took his cue and left. Needless to say, Robin was a bit freaked out by this revelation. But ever the best friend, Chrom assured that he, Robin, was his own person before anyone's son. That did ease Robin's discomfort somewhat. Chrom being there for him made this little revelation bearable.

Unfortunately, any time to ponder what any of this meant was cut off when Frederick rushed in saying that they were under attack by Risen. Well, at least it was a distraction from unpleasant thoughts. Robin was glad for that much.

Having geared up and assessed the situation, Robin decided that the best thing to do was to get the hell out of there before more reinforcements came. Probably best to take out their leader, since these Risen showed more intelligence and actually used some strategy to sneak up on all of them.

The situation didn't look good. The Shepherds were trapped in some sort of valley and a quick report showed that there were enemies coming for them from the other side. What's more, there were two elevation points that lead up and around the valley. Most likely, there were enemies up there also. There some forts not far away from them, but if Robin had to guess, there were enemies in there, too!

So the solution was to clearly make a beeline to the chief as quickly as possible before enemy reinforcements caught up. And the best way to do that was to stick together. Robin read enough horror novels to know what happens to people who separate into smaller groups when attacked or trapped by zombies or other monsters. Staying together was how you stayed alive!

And that's what they did. With Chrom and Robin leading the charge, fliers at the sides, and Frederick and Cherche at the rear (keeping the ravenous wyvern as far away from Robin as possible), the Shepherds banded together and went right.

What Robin noticed, aside from the unusual amount of crows circling them (always a good sign), was that some of these Risen were tougher than the usual Risen they encountered. Sure, there were ones that were to be expected, but there were also bigger, beefier and stronger ones that took a lot more hits to take down. On top of that, there were some crazy archers that could shoot them from so far away that they didn't even see from where at first. It took a lot of zigzagging and wind spells to divert the arrows, pinpoint the location of these special archers and take them out.

After a long slog, the Shepherds finally made it to the Risen leader and duly cut him down.

Robin and Chrom were in the middle of discussing their next steps when suddenly, bright lights and an enemy assassin!

Robin was knocked to the side and was thus powerless to stop him (it, because it was a Risen. Risen could be assassins. Huh, that was new…) as it made its way to attack Robin's equally stunned friend.

Then, when all seemed to be going sideways real fast and it looked like Chrom was going to feel the sharp end of an assassin's blade, enter Marth!

Robin hadn't seen her after she suddenly appeared in Plegia. During the peaceful years, he sometimes wondered what happened to the mysterious swordswoman who appeared at convenient times and said cryptic things to them. Well, Robin got his answer.

Now, she again appeared out of nowhere in the most convenient time and heroically jumped and blocked the enemy assassin's blade, thus saving Chrom's life. Strangely enough, Robin thought he heard her shout something about her father when she jumped out…

With the assassin dealt with, Chrom took Marth to the side to probably have a long overdue talk about…things. Meanwhile, Robin turned to his troops.

Luckily, no one was seriously hurt during the attack. But the fact that Risen got the drop on them meant that they definitely couldn't stay here any longer. Who knew how many more unpleasant things lurked in the shadows of this island? So Robin ordered the Shepherds to pack up whatever materials they salvaged from the camp and get ready to move out. There was no way they were going back for their stuff now. They would just have to trek to the coast and get their ferry until they were safe in Ylissean territory. Anything lost today could be replaced. Replaced with better things now that the Plegians were paying.

As the Shepherds milled about and gathered their materials, Robin ran into a concerned Olivia. Not having seen her husband since the battle concluded, she was naturally worried about him. Not that Robin could blame her.

Having informed Olivia about Chrom's last whereabouts, the two headed off together in order to find their missing leader and see what he was up to…and maybe finally get some straight answers from Marth.

What they discovered wasn't what Robin was expecting. At all.

After marching into a clearing, Robin and Olivia saw Chrom…hugging a crying Marth. They saw Chrom, a happily married man, hugging an attractive, crying woman. Robin read enough romance novels in his book club to know that crying women were the one weakness of all the male protagonists, a surefire way for the love interest to get sympathy and eventually wiggle her way into the protagonist's heart. Hell, crying women were Robin's weakness, albeit for different reasons, but still! The only way this could be worse if she was crying into his chest.

Robin squinted.

Marth was _not_ crying into Chrom's chest.

So there was hope after all. Except…hope for what? The only times Robin was aware of this happening were if this was the protagonist's mother/sister/daughter/other close female relative who, after experiencing some emotionally heavy stuff, cries into her son's/brother's/father's/other close male relative's arms for comfort or support. It served as a way to highlight their familial bond, trust in each other and elicit strong and protective urges from the protagonist. Really heartwarming stuff.

The second instance of this happening, the situation was usually the same…except the two characters were unrelated and usually love interests. If they weren't already, this scene usually cemented, or strongly hinted, their status as a couple.

And with the situation as it was now, the second instance made Chrom to be the biggest scumbag on the face of the planet, and the first was…well, maybe he had a sister or a long-lost cousin he wasn't aware of? They both...had the same shade of blue. That was...something.

"I can't believe that…I…Chrom…"

Robin turned around and saw Olivia beside him. She probably came to the same conclusions, except that it looked like she opted to go for the second choice.

"I…I…"

And now it looked like she was going to cry.

Uh-oh.

Robin frantically looked around, praying desperately to the gods for _someone_ to come and help him deal with this situation.

"WAAAAAH!"

Well, so much for prayer. He was still alone, and Olivia had just erupted into tears.

Robin briefly wondered why this always happened to him. Why he was the one who was present when women cried? Why was he apparently their number one choice person to go to when they cried? He was least equipped to deal this these types of situations, so why him?!

Pondering answers could wait. Now, he had to try his best to calm down Olivia and...he just had to calm Olivia for now.

"Uh, there there, Olivia…" Robin began hesitantly. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation to be—"

Unfortunately, Olivia responded to his efforts at calming by clinging to the hapless grandmaster and crying…into his chest.

Robin silently cursed. It was a good thing Olivia was married, otherwise this would be a _very _compromising position! Well, not any less compromising that the position Chrom found himself in.

Before he knew it, the hapless grandmaster noticed his arms had wrapped themselves around Olivia and he was hugging her tightly while saying soothing…things.

Robin cursed again. Every time he saw crying women (which was more often than he was comfortable with), he immediately tried to do his best to help them without necessarily knowing how. What was his life?

That was the situation Robin found himself in until Chrom and Marth separated, looking a lot happier now. It was then that Chrom finally turned his head and saw his best friend and his wife.

With Olivia still crying into him, Robin made some frantic movements with his arms (as much as his position would allow), pointed at Olivia, himself, Chrom, and silently mouthed words.

"Robin? Olivia? What's going on?"

"Oh Chrom…" Olivia looked at her husband with tear streaked eyes. "I thought we would last forever!"

"Olivia? Why are you crying?"

Robin mentally facepalmed.

"I-It's alright. She's beautiful, a-and your happiness comes f-first..." sobbed Olivia before she resumed crying.

"We have to tell her, Lucina."

"Lucina?" Olivia asked, confused. "I…don't understand."

Robin shot a very confused look at his friend.

"Of course," Marth (or whoever the hell she was) replied.

So, long story short: "Marth" was actually Lucina. Yes, that very Lucina, just all grown up and from a destroyed future in which all the Shepherds were dead, the Fell Dragon Grima was resurrected, and zombies roamed the Earth. In a last ditch effort to save the future, Naga had devised a ritual to send Lucina and some unmentioned companions back in time to the past so that they could help prevent everything from going real bad.

At this point, Robin's life stopped making sense. Or, at least, he stopped trying to make sense of it.

Lucina's story was the stuff of bedtime stories and ramblings of madmen. A tale that defied logic and beggared belief. And yet, here she was. Here she was with the exact brand that Chrom had on his shoulder and in exactly the same place as the little baby back at the castle. On top of that, she also carried Falchion. Not a replica, but the actual sword. The one-of-a-kind sword that only Chrom had.

There it was. All the evidence that proved her otherwise unbelievable story.

Robin rubbed his temples.

All these revelations were giving him a headache. That seemed to be the theme of today. Hell, if Robin had a biography, he was certain that it would be called _The Life and Times of Grandmaster Robin: Revelations_. Because that was certainly the theme! More so than anything else!

Fortunately, Robin didn't have to spend anymore brainpower trying to process everything that happened, because after all the explanations and Lucina's brief yet heartwarming reunion with Olivia, Frederick and Cordelia walked in to announce that all the preparations had been made and they were ready to depart.

Pushing all his thoughts and emotions to one side to be unpacked at a later time, Robin focused on the task at hand and (very carefully) suggested that it might be a good idea to get out of here since they were technically still in enemy territory and there might still be Risen lurking around.

Everyone agreed and the Shepherds departed.

Not willing to take any chances, Robin urged everyone to keep moving until they were safely out of the island an in Ylissean territory. And that's exactly what everyone did.

Marching hastily until they reached the shore, the Shepherds quickly boarded the ferry and made for the mainland. Once there, they disembarked, stopped at the nearest market to buy tents and other basic supplies, and kept walking.

It was only after they put some distance between themselves and Carrion Island and reached some familiar territory did the Shepherds finally relax and decide to make camp. And it was a good thing they did, because the long march, combined with the tiredness and lack of sleep due to the ambush, really took a toll on everyone.

So, having done a quick patrol and determined that there were no enemies, the Shepherds all sluggishly set up camp and finally got some well-deserved rest.

Robin was especially thankful for the break. He needed as much rest as he could get before the next day, when he would need all of his brainpower to process the information Lucina told them and assess its implications on…well, everything. Oh, and he definitely needed to probe her for every piece of information about the future. That was also important and something that required all of his processing power.

But sleep came first.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up feeling refreshed and restored. More importantly, his mind felt new and _didn't_ feel like it was going to blow up with the flood of new and insane information. And it was still best to lock all that stuff up and go over it piecemeal. Just because Robin was feeling good and coherent didn't meant that he had to overwhelm himself so early on in the day. There were going to be plenty of opportunities to do that. It was just like in war: when faced with a superior force, you split it up and take it out, piece by piece. Divide and conquer. Tactics 101.

Robin loved it when he could apply military strategies to non-military situations in real life. Then again, military strategies were so effective and versatile, they could be applied to anything!

So, feeling surprisingly chipper, Robin washed his face, brushed his teeth, and decided on his next course of action: seek out and talk to Lucina.

…At least, that's what the plan was, before nefarious forces decided to intervene.

Now, Robin was running around camp trying to avoid said nefarious forces. Running was now the best choice, since he couldn't really fight them. These particular nefarious forces were unstoppable, unbeatable, and un…un…they were bad! They were so bad that Robin had to run.

"Robin…"

The only problem was that, eventually, Robin would run out of place to run to. The camp was only so big and the nefarious forces were numerous.

"Why do you run away from me, Robin? I just want to spend some quality time with you..."

So that just left hiding. Hiding and hoping that nefarious forces would not find him.

His mind thus made up, Robin stopped and ducked into the nearest tent he could find. Hopefully it would provide him with a good hiding spot.

"What in the—?! Robin? What—"

"Oh, hey…" Robin quickly looked at whose tent he had so rudely barged into. "Lucina. Sorry, can't talk. Gotta hide!"

"Wha—?"

Ignoring the confused princess, Robin frantically looked around the tent for a suitable hiding place. Being their newest member, Lucina's tent was pretty barebones. Great. Just his luck.

Wait, was that…? Ha it was! Some clean and neatly folded clothes and sheets! With enough work, it could…

Seizing the moment, Robin jumped onto where the folded clothes and linen were and then frantically arranged everything around him into a pile, before laying still under said pile.

"If anyone asks, I was never here!"

"Um…Robin?"

"I was never here!" hissed the grandmaster, before settling down.

Lucina was about to ask some understandably obvious questions before she heard an artificially chipper voice outside her tent.

"Friend Robin, why do you avoid me so? I mean you no harm. I simply have something for you! Your favorite, liver-and-eel pie!"

Lucina heard a whine underneath the pile of clothes.

"Come now, Robin. How can you resist your favorite pie?" asked the voice cheerily before dropping to a menacing tone. "You know you can't hide from me…"

Robin very visibly shivered underneath his pile.

As Lucina put her hand on Falchion and was about to see what had caused the renowned Grandmaster of Ylisse to tremble in fear, someone suddenly barged into her tent.

"I know you're here, Robin…"

"…Lady Tharja," Lucina greeted politely, now understanding everything.

"Oh. You," the sorceress said dismissively as she looked around. "I don't suppose you've seen Robin by any chance?"

"Robin? I think I heard him run past my tent and head north."

"Really? Strange. My tracking spell tells me he's somewhere around here, although he's gotten quite good at resisting my hexes. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from him…" Tharja sighed blissfully. "After all, the pursuit is half the fun."

"Er, right…" Lucina shifted awkwardly. "Well, is it not possible that Robin figured out how to dodge your spell and distract you?"

"That certainly sounds like something he'd do," Tharja replied after some thought. "Very well. I'll go and seek him on the other side. He'd better be there, for his pie is getting cold."

And with that, the sorceress left.

Lucina waited until Tharja's footsteps faded away before turning to the pile of clothes. "It's safe now, Robin."

A series of incomprehensible noises that could only be described as a combination of sputtering and shushing answered Lucina.

Before the princess could ask Robin to elaborate, Tharja stuck her head into the tent.

"What was that?" demanded the sorceress.

"What was what?" Lucina asked innocently.

"Don't toy with me, girl. I know what I heard. It sounded like the voice of my beloved and it came from this tent…"

"I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you, Lady Tharja. I am all alone here."

"For your sake, I hope that's true. The thought of someone else hogging Robin all to herself makes me very…upset."

"Lady Tharja, I can assure you that—"

"_Especially_ if that someone else has been keeping him all to herself in her own tent. Alone…" Tharja narrowed her eyes.

"L-lady Tharja, please!" Lucina sputtered as she blushed at the implications. "I-I would never—! The very thought is—! It's completely inappropriate!"

"…I'm glad we understand each other," Tharja said curtly as she scanned Lucina's tent one last time. Her eyes then fell on the pile of clothes. "I wonder…"

In her embarrassed state, Lucina couldn't arrange her thoughts to come up with a good reason why Tharja shouldn't suddenly tear through the pile in her search for Robin.

Luckily for all involved, Tharja chose that moment to stop and look at a pendant she took out of her robes.

"Interesting. It appears that Robin has managed to avoid my tracking spell after all. Now it says he's in a different area altogether. Looks like I'll have to strengthen my spells after this. I'll probably need another lock of his hair…" Tharja mumbled to herself as she left Lucina's tent.

Lucina remained quiet as she fought to regain her composure. When she did, she still remained silent. Robin probably had more experience with this type of situation than she did.

The grandmaster hesitantly peeked out after five minutes of total silence. "I think we're clear."

When Tharja didn't barge back into her tent, Lucina sighed in relief. "Thank gods."

Robin peeked out from underneath the pile of clothes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You don't need to apologize, Robin. It wasn't your fault."

"Right, well. Still. I'd hoped to make your first official day with us a lot less awkward and…stalker-y."

"That…would have been ideal, yes."

"At least all those lessons in magics and hexing paid off. I have a rough idea of the spells Tharja uses and can at least counter them…eventually, like that new tracking spell she put on me. Just in time, too! Otherwise…it's best not to think about otherwise."

"Indeed. However, can you not just talk to Lady Tharja if she bothers you so?" Lucina asked curiously. "She seems to attach great importance to you and what you have to say. Don't you think she'll leave you alone if you ask her to?"

"I wish it were that simple…" sighed Robin. "But I feel that if I tell her to stop stalking me, she'll just continue doing so on the quiet or something. No, it's definitely better that she visibly stalks me instead of coming up with creepy dark magic ways to do so without my knowing. Besides, it keeps me sharp."

"…May I ask how?"

"Well, it's a constant game of cat and mouse between me and her. From a tactical point of view, it keeps me on my toes and on the lookout. She comes up with new ways to spy on me, I come up with countermeasures, she thinks around my countermeasures, etc. Helps me counter spells our enemies might use. You know."

"I…suppose?"

"Yep! Although I'll never really get used to _her. _I mean, she's been acting real strange lately, and that's saying something!"

"How ever so?"

"Well, Tharja is usually her gloomy and creepy self, as you've just witnessed. But lately, she's been acting…off. I'd say that she's chipper, but that can't be right. It's…I don't know how to describe it…"

"I…see."

"Yeah, well I have a bad feeling about it…But enough about me. I've been hiding out here and wasting all of my time talking about my troubles. Let me make it up to you by listening," Robin propped himself on his arms. "So, how are things with you?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in topic and Robin's casual demeanor, Lucina scrambled for words.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin. "Something on your mind?"

"Well…I…it's just…" Lucina cleared her throat. "I realize you have many questions for me concerning the future and events to come, but are you sure this is the appropriate time and place for such a discussion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you barged into my tent and are now sitting under a pile of my clothes and bedsheets."

"Yeah…sorry about that," Robin smiled apologetically. "In an ideal world, we'd be doing this in the command tent or something, but seeing how I'm stuck here for the next little while, I figured this was as good a time as any to have our little chat."

"Huh? How do you figure that?"

"You see, if Tharja was the only one I was running away from, then I would've happily snuck away minutes ago and been on my merry way. But as always, fate loves to make my life difficult, so…"

"So…?"

Robin pointed.

Lucina looked to where Robin pointed and saw a shadow outside her tent.

"Robin! I know you're out here! Don't think you can hide from me!"

Lucina looked at Robin questioningly. "That voice. Is that…?"

"Robin! You have missed the last ten of our scheduled lessons! Don't think that hiding will save you. I promised to make a noble out of you and I won't rest until my job is complete! I'll drag you to the classroom if I have to!"

Robin winced as the shadow stalked about and eventually moved past Lucina's tent.

"Yeah…that's Maribelle for you. Man, she sounds _pissed_."

"Lady Maribelle does sound quite upset. What have you done to anger her so?"

"Nothing too serious. She's got it into her head that there's a noble somewhere in me and that she can bring him out by keeping me in small, confined spaces and nagging me about the importance of such things like which spoon to eat my dessert with and how to sit properly."

"Ah yes, lessons in nobility. I remember those from my childhood…" Lucina smiled fondly. "I always used to wish I were somewhere else…"

"THANK YOU!" exclaimed Robin. "That's what I've been trying to tell everyone, but they're all 'oh, but it'll be good for you, Robin! You'll learn some valuable life lessons' and 'Maribelle is just trying to help you, Robin. She's a very cultured woman and blah blah blah.' I mean, honestly! I'm all for being cultured and stuff, and I'll admit that Maribelle's lessons did help me deal with the nobles back at the capital, but still. I should be spending time learning useful things about how to be a noble, not breathing exercises!"

"Robin, I'm sure Lady Maribelle has the best intentions in mind."

"That she may, but last time we spent two hours on the proper way to tuck my shirt in."

"Well—"

"_Two hours,_ Lucina. We've talked about how to properly tuck my shirt for two hours! And not even doing it. We _talked_ about how to do it. She even brought pictures and measurements showing the 'proper' angles that I should make to tuck my shirt! Gods, it was like somebody took a slow burn fire tome and started the slow and agonizing process of melting my brain with information that I'll never need, ever…"

"While I agree that Lady Maribelle can be a bit…intense, perhaps it's just her teaching style that doesn't suit you? Student-teacher compatibility makes all the difference. Even though lessons in nobility were dull, I remember that a certain teacher made it a lot less so back in my time."

"I'd pay a million gold to meet the teacher who makes learning the ins and outs of nobility fun. I'd say school with Chrom would be fun, but imagining Chrom at nobility school is a pretty funny thought."

"Although Father was the most noble person I knew, I'll admit that he wasn't like the rest of the people in court."

"Oh yeah, your dad's definitely one of a kind."

Lucina looked outside. "I think the coast is clear now, Robin. You may safely sneak out and avoid detection by both Lady Tharja and Lady Maribelle."

"Ah, if only life were so easy, Lucina…"

"You…you have someone else after you?"

Robin nodded.

Lucina was about to inquire further before she heard another, much younger sounding voice outside.

"Robiiiiin! Why're you running away? All I wanna do is play a game! Unless…this _is_ the game and you've already started without me, which wouldn't be very nice!"

"Yikes!" Robin yelped and quickly ducked under his pile.

"GOTCHA!" Nowi cried as she stuck her head in Lucina's tent. "Wait…"

"Lady Nowi," Lucina greeted.

"Heya!" replied Nowi enthusiastically. "You're Chrom's daughter from the future, right?"

"That's correct."

"Hey, pleased to meetcha! I'm Nowi, but it you already knew that."

"Indeed, but it is a pleasure to officially meet you."

"Likewise! Say, have you seen Robin anywhere? You know, white hair, long coat, always looking like a busy bee and stuff?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Really? I swear I've seen him run though here…" Nowi looked thoughtful for second. "Looks like he's started playing hide-and-seek without telling me. Now, if I was Robin, where would I hide…?"

"Perhaps the equipment tent?" suggested Lucina. "It seems to be the most obvious place to—"

Lucina was interrupted by a noise.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?"

"That noise just now. It sounded like a small sneeze."

"I didn't hear anything of the—"

"And it sounded like it came from under that pile…" Nowi smiled deviously as she slowly made her way over. "Now to just quietly sneak over…"

"Er, Lady Nowi please! I assure you that there is nothing under there!" Lucina said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that sneezing noise just now? I've been around for a while and I know that clothes don't just sneeze!"

"That? Well, that was just…" Lucina struggled to find an adequate response.

"Meow."

"…A cat. Yes, that was a cat…apparently."

"A cat?" Nowi's eyes widened. "I love cats!"

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah! They're so cute and cuddly and friendly!" Nowi said and approached the pile of clothes. "Here, kitty kitty kitty! I won't hurt you…"

"Lady Nowi, wait!"

"Hiissss!"

"Yikes!" Nowi jumped back as if bitten. "Did you hear that? Your cat hissed at me!"

"Yes, that's because he's very…capricious! Yes, capricious."

"Capricious?"

"Very," Lucina nodded. "He doesn't like strangers and will scratch them viciously."

"Aw, but I'm sure he'll like me!" insisted Nowi. "Besides, I wanna pet the kitty!"

"Yes, but don't you have more important things to do?"

"Like what?"

"Like finding Robin. He's clearly not here, since it's just you, me and my cat here. And in the time we've spent talking, Robin could have already hidden and moved many times."

"You're totally right! I've lost precious seconds here!" Nowi then ran out. "Sorry Lucina, gotta go! Can't lose the game. We'll talk about your cat later!"

After Nowi was gone, Lucina sighed in relief. She also heard movements from underneath the pile.

"Gods," sighed Robin. "I swear that I shave a little bit more off my lifespan every time something like this happens…"

"Does this happen often?" asked Lucina, surprised.

"More often than you'd imagine…" Robin answered morosely. "Thanks for playing along."

"It's not trouble, Robin. This is obviously a big deal for you."

"It was, although I should've known better than to go with a cat. What the hell was I thinking? A cat. Everyone likes cats! Why didn't I just go with a cockroach or something?"

"Robin, can you even imitate what a cockroach sounds like?"

"…Curses, foiled again."

Lucina chuckled. "Robin, why are you so desperate to avoid Nowi?"

"Because of all the people chasing me, I think Nowi's the worst."

"Really? She seems innocent enough. After all, all she wants to do is play."

"Yeah, 'play.' There are so many problems with that, the most important being that she's married! I threw Donnel at her specifically so she would have a playmate and leave me alone. I figured that when they tied the knot, that'll be it. Poof! Problem solved. Nowi and Donnel forever together, meaning that she'll have someone to play with at her beck and call, right? Ha ha, NO!" Robin continued before giving Lucina a chance to respond. "Nowi still goes out to find playmates despite having a husband. What's the point of them getting married if she goes off looking for playmates that aren't her husband?!"

"Well, perhaps—"

"And that would be fine, except for the fact that Nowi still prefers to bother me with her games, not to mention the fact that her games are thinly disguised games of death!"

"Robin, you must be exaggerating. Surely it can't be that bad."

"Not that bad? Lucina, her favorite game is duck duck dragon."

"That sounds innocent enough…"

"…It involves her chasing me in dragon form while spewing white hot fire from her mouth."

"That sounds incredibly dangerous."

"Yeah, no kidding! You know, sometimes I wonder if Nowi's trying to secretly kill us all through her 'games'…"

"Robin, I must object to that statement. No matter how dangerous these games may seem, I can attest that Lady Nowi isn't trying to kill anyone. She's an honorable warrior who—"

"Yes, I know. We're all friends here and no one's really trying to kill one another, etc, etc. Still doesn't change the fact that her 'games' are dangerous as hell."

"Can't you just talk to her about this?"

"Oh Lucina," Robin chuckled. "So naïve. Talking only works with people like Sumia and Cordelia. With creepy stalker and overenergetic dragon girl, it's like hot air coming out of your mouth. With Maribelle, too. She's usually pretty reasonable, except when it comes to the nobility classes. Then she's like a brick wall. And no matter how many times I try to hit it, she just won't budge."

"Surely there's—"

"Nope. Trust me, I've tried. And of all the times I've tried, I've learned that running and hiding is usually the way to go. Now, I'm like a man in an ocean, desperately trying to out swim three hungry sharks that are out for my blood. Your tent serves as an island sanctuary in which I can be safe from the jaws of my pursuers."

"That's quite the analogy, Robin."

"It's also a very accurate description of the situation I find myself in."

"Can you not now go and swim to safety while the 'sharks' are looking for you elsewhere?"

"Unfortunately, no. You see, my predators are still searching for me in our immediate area and thus preventing me from leaving the safety of your tent sanctuary."

"How exactly do you know all of this?"

"See, the one upside of these constant misadventures is that my body has naturally reacted to them by developing a very sophisticated alert mechanism."

"Really?"

"Yep" Robin said proudly. "Whenever I'm being hunted by creepy stalkers, overzealous noblewomen or overly energetic dragon children, I get a sinking feeling in my stomach and shivers down my back. These very helpful indicators only subside when my pursuers have gone from the immediate area. And since I still feel the shivers, that means at least one of them is still out there, close by."

"With all due respect, Robin, that sounds a dubious way to explain—"

"Roobiiiin!" Nowi's voice interrupted Lucina mid-sentence. "I'm a master of hide-and-seek. No matter where you are, I'll definitely find you!"

Lucina looked at Robin in astonishment.

"Works like a charm," the grandmaster said when Nowi's footsteps faded away. He then turned to Lucina. "So…yeah. Looks like I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future. Shall we get down to business and try to get some things done?"

Lucina looked around. "I must admit that these aren't the most ideal circumstances to discuss matters…"

"They never are, but you get used to it and eventually make do with what you got. Like now! Talking business from underneath a pile of clothes. Can't get any less ideal than that, can it?"

"You're very optimistic, all things considered," Lucina remarked, chuckling softly. "Very well. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, this would be the part where I talk to you in order to assess your identity, loyalty and usefulness to our cause, but given your combat record in previous engagements and, well, all of that…" Robin pointed to Lucina's Falchion and her eye. "I think it's safe to assume that part won't be needed, although I'd love to spar with you and see how similar your style is to your father's."

"I'll be more than happy to oblige, Robin."

"Excellent! We'll have to arrange something later on. Now, I'm going to mine you for information."

"Very well. What do you want to know?"

"Seeing as how you came from the future, you can provide me with some invaluable information that can help me plan for the battles ahead," Robin reached into his coat and took out his notepad and pen. "Your knowledge of the future is a key asset. What can you tell me of the battles ahead?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a reason that I tried to intervene as little as possible and didn't join you until now."

"And that reason being…?"

"I wanted to limit my intervention in the past as little as possible to avoid radically altering history, although it seems that I have failed at that…"

"I'm not following you."

"My initial purpose was only to act in order to divert events that led to Grima's return. I posed as Basilio's champion in order to assure Regna Ferox's help in the upcoming war and intervened during the Plegian attack on Ylisstol to prevent the assassination of Aunt Emmeryn. Otherwise, I tried to get involved as little as possible."

"Still, your two interventions then were pretty important in the grand scheme of things, right? I mean, they _did_ radically alter the flow of events."

"Well, no and yes. They didn't change anything because Emmeryn still died and the clouds of war loom over the land once again. However, my intervention did change the course of events in that it drastically shortened the duration of the Plegian War."

"I see. In your time, Emmeryn died. In our time, she sacrificed herself in front of the Plegians. Her sacrifice was what led to them to lose the will to fight. Without that…"

"The war dragged on in my time. By the time the Mad King lay dead, many years had passed and countless lives were lost."

"I see. Did you experience peace afterwards?"

"We did. The peace of the last two years here did take place in my time, only much later. And from what I recall, the Valmese war happened even after that and unfolded in an entirely different manner."

"So events in this time unfolded at different times that from your future…" Robin made a few notes. "How different was the Valmese War?"

"In the future, it started with the full-scale invasion of Regna Ferox. There was no warning. The only consolation was that the Feroxi forces, not heavily involved in the Plegian campaign, were able to stall the Valmese advance before it could reach Ylisse. I have no knowledge of what came after that except for a few details here and there."

"And since everything was different then, you can't predict how the war now will turn out."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"So much for that…" Robin sighed. "Hey, you said you came back to this time with others, right?

"Yes, that's right."

"Who were these people who bravely volunteered to come back in time with you?"

"They were my friends. Stalwart companions who fought and risked their lives with me fighting against the tide in the future. I'm afraid I've not seen them since we came back. I pray they're okay…"

"Considering they fought alongside you in the future full of undead soldiers and stuff, I'm sure they're fine in our mostly undead-free past."

"I certainly hope so, Robin. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them."

"Lucina, what can possibly happen to them here? The most they'll encounter here is the occasional mercenary group or bandit. If these people are anything like you, mercenaries and bandits shouldn't be a problem for them!"

Lucina remained silent.

"Yeah, anyway," Robin decided to quickly move on to prevent the princess form dwelling on this. "So, these people sound like pretty trustworthy folks, ones you probably fought alongside with and forged bonds with and stuff."

"That they are. We've fought countless battles beside each other, cheating death and looking out for one another. I can't ask for better friends than they."

"Who exactly are these people?"

"They are children of the Shepherds, just like myself."

"…All the Shepherds?"

"Not all, but most."

Robin's eye twitched.

"Robin? Are you all right?" Lucina asked, concerned. "You have a strange expression on your face."

"I can't believe this, Lucina!" Robin burst out. "Do the rules mean nothing to people anymore?!"

Startled at the sudden outburst, Lucina stepped back. "Robin, what ever do you mean?"

"I mean that, despite my thorough lectures and emphasis on the sanctity of rules and following them, no one listens! Not even in the future, where they break the most sacred one of all!"

"And what might that be?" Lucina asked cautiously.

"No fraternizing between Shepherds!" Robin cried and buried his head in his hands. "They all listen to me on the field, but off it, it's like I might as well be talking to myself…"

"Um…" Lucina was not expecting this turn of events and had no idea how to deal with it.

"Urgh, I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that people are going to hook up despite my repeated attempts to prevent this from happening…" Robin grumbled before he took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. So that's a bit of unwelcome news. Can you tell me who these rule breakers who get married are?"

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Robin, but I can't reveal the identities of my friends nor their parentage."

"Why not?"

"For one, I'm not sure my descriptions of them will be accurate. It's been more than two years since we last saw each other, who knows how much they have changed? Besides, I don't want to waste our time on the lookout for people who may or may not fit my descriptions."

"But, shouldn't we at least try to find them? I'm sure finding your friends will be a great help to us, not to mention the fact that it'll probably ease your worries lots."

"That may be true, but the world is a large place, Robin. While I still hope to somehow run into my friends, I'm realistic enough to realize that the chances of that happening are slim."

"Lucina, if I've learned anything from the past few years it's that we can beat the odds. With my luck, the chances of something unlikely happening to us increase exponentially. I have no doubts that we'll find one, if not all, your friends."

"Thank you, Robin. Your optimism gives me hope," Lucina smiled slightly. "However, I think this is for the best. It would be counterproductive to ask around every village we stop by if they have seen people who fit some specific descriptions."

"Have it your way," Robin shrugged. "Now, why can't you tell me who marries who in the future?"

"Call me overly cautious, but I think that the process of courtship and love must happen naturally and with as little interference as possible. I don't want to risk anything that might change or jeopardize those relationships."

"But doesn't the existence of the children in the future guarantee that their parents will get together?"

"I would rather err on the side of caution, just to be safe."

"So…you won't tell me who these kids are?"

"No."

"And you won't tell me who their parents are?"

"No."

"You're really not making this easy for me, are you?"

Lucina looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

Robin frowned and looked down at his few notes. "Is there anything you_ can_ tell me about the future? Similarities or differences you've noticed?"

"Well, there is one significant difference that I've noticed."

"Oh? Do tell."

"It's you, Robin."

"Me?"

"Yes. Barring the fact that all the Shepherds are younger in this time, their personalities remain surprisingly similar to those of my time. You are the only one whose personality differs wildly from the one I remember in my time."

"You mean future me is not the charming and handsome devil that currently hides underneath your clothes?" Robin asked cheekily. "Oh, I _have _to hear this. Tell me what future me was like? Please?"

"I suppose I can divulge a little bit of information about this, seeing as how eager you are," Lucina smiled. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. What made future me different from this me?"

"For one, your hair."

"Huh?" Robin's hand immediately shot up and ran through his hair. "What about it?"

"In my time, it was blonde."

"Blonde? Not blue?"

"Not blue and definitely not white. That's what puzzled me when I saw you in this time, but I didn't say anything for obvious reasons."

"So, are you saying that my natural hair color is blonde?"

"I'm unsure if it was your natural hair color, but you were definitely blonde when I was growing up."

"Huh. Interesting. I wonder why my hair turned blue here. It was blonde for a while. Was it blue before and in the future…?" Robin wondered aloud before shrugging. "Oh well, no matter. My hair is white now, and that's pretty neat. Makes me feel special."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm the only person with pristine white hair who's not in his sixties. That makes me a one-of-a-kind special person!" Robin said happily. He then looked at Lucina curiously. "What?"

"Yes?"

"What's with that smile? It almost feels like you know something that I don't and aren't telling me."

"It's nothing, Robin. Really. I'm glad your new and unique hair color makes you happy. After all, you have not met anyone else with such a defining trait."

"Nope. And it feels pretty good. I guess my hair losing all its natural colors had one bright side."

"How did that even happen?"

"Oh, it's a long story. Let's just say I was in search of ways to get my hair color to its natural color and let science do the rest. I didn't succeed, but white hair's good too."

"It does suit you."

"Hey, thanks!" Robin said cheerily. "Anyway, let's get back on topic. Aside from my hair, what else was there that made present me different from future me?"

"Well, the you from the future was a lot more, shall we say, calm, than you."

"Really?"

Lucina nodded. "He always walked around with a very stern expression on his face and smiled only on a few occasions."

"Huh. Future me sounds like a real dull guy. What else?"

"That's debatable. Although he was always so very serious, he did lighten up on certain occasions."

"Thank gods. I'd hate to think that I'd grow up to be a big stick-in-the-mud. So, when did I loosen up?"

"I distinctly remember you being more at ease when around Father. Whether you were there to discuss matters of war or simply visiting, you two always seemed to joke around and make good natured jabs at each other."

"Heh, looks like some things never change. But really? Future me only lightened up around Chrom?"

"Not just then. You also seemed to enjoy yourself when teaching us."

"Wait, what? What was I teaching and why?"

"Ah, yes. After the Plegian war and Aunt Emmeryn's assassination, Father entrusted our education to the Shepherds for security reasons. You were all responsible for different parts of our upbringing."

"Even in the future, its seems that I get stuck with babysitting duty…" Robin shook his head. "Did I at least make my displeasure known?"

"Actually, no. You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a bit. Being the most versatile Shepherd, you taught and helped others teach me a great many things."

"Just you?"

"Ah, forgive me. Being the oldest, I was the first one to receive an education. The others came afterwards."

"That makes sense. So, what did future me teach you that made it so enjoyable?"

"Well, it's not what you taught as much as it was how you taught it."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me give you an example: while the you in the future seemed to enjoy talking about history and past events , you seemed to enjoy it most when you could recreate battles using little figurines from one of your board games."

"Yeah, that's always pretty fun…" Robin laughed to himself. "I can't believe I actually also came up with that in the future."

"It made history lessons a lot more memorable and fun. Actually, you always did find ways to make your subjects both educational and entertaining. Coincidentally, it was when you were teaching when you seemed most relaxed."

"Huh. That sounds…huh. I don't really consider myself the teaching type, especially formal education. I'm more into impromptu life lessons and whatnot."

"Regardless, you were very good at what you did. Your lessons were much more entertaining than Lady Miriel's or Sir Frederick's, that's for sure."

"I would certainly hope so! If future me ended up being duller than Frederick or Miriel, I…I don't know what I'd do."

"You even lent a hand and helped Lady Maribelle teach us manners."

"Wait, Maribelle? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. You helped Lady Maribelle with her nobility lessons. However, you made them a lot more fun."

"Oh gods, I can't even begin to imagine myself teaching nobility stuff. I can't stand it!"

"Regardless, you did it and did it well. In fact, you amazed me with all your little tricks, especially during magic theory."

"I did tricks?"

"You did. In fact, I still remember my favorite one. You used to make a little ball of fire appear at the palm of your hand and play around with it. Sometimes you would even have multiple fireballs and juggle them…" Lucina sighed nostalgically. "It might have been a simple trick, but it amazed me every time."

Robin raised a brow. "I never thought I'd be one to find such a mundane use for magic. I always thought magic was there to be used as an offensive weapon against enemies…or make your life easier by throwing fireballs to start a campfire or something."

"It seems that the you of the future found magic useful for entertaining children. I have to say, it was most effective."

"Duly noted. And I guess there may be something there if I could control my flow enough to limit a fireball in size and not have to shoot it at something. An area of study for the future, I guess…" Robin trailed off as a sudden thought occurred. "Lucina, you said that in the future, most of the Shepherds get married, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Does…" Robin hesitated before going ahead. "Does that include me? Do I get married?"

"Robin, you know I can't tell you that."

Lucina often heard her Aunt Lissa talk about Robin's "rubber face." Being a little girl at the time, she just assumed it was some strange grown up joke. However, Lucina finally understood what Aunt Lissa meant as she watched a multitude of emotions reflected across Robins' face, all at once.

Horror, confusion, denial, shock, contemplation, and more denial were all visible on Robin's face as he processed this latest bit of information.

"…Of course I wasn't married!" Robin finally managed to say. "I mean, it's _me!_ Others may all forsake the rules, but I know that _I_'d never abandon my principles for some little romantic dalliance! To break the most sacred of rules just for…that's crazy talk!"

Thus having assured himself, Robin faced Lucina. "I don't suppose you're willing to tell me who else stayed single in the future?"

"I can't, Robin."

"That's all right. I know myself. Others may fall and break, but not I! I will stay single and focused and will _not_ get distracted by stupid, gooey feelings! I will be the pillar that upholds the sanity of the Shepherds! And as long as I have my fellow supporting pillars beside me, we shall all maintain at least a little bit of sane thinking up in here!"

"Your supporting pillars?"

"Like every structure that's built to last, the main column needs smaller support columns to support the structure and keep it from all crumbling into rubble! Helping me keep us from falling apart is Frederick, proud and gruff and too stuck up to fall into the pitfall trap that is romance! Cordelia, much like Frederick, is equally as committed to her duties, but a lot more laid back. Despite her love for romance novels of questionable quality, I know that she's too professional to fall in love! And lastly: Sumia. Dear, sweet Sumia. She loves romance novels of questionable quality as much as Cordelia, makes amazing pies and lacks the disciplined professionalism of both Cordelia and Frederick. But she gives it her all in everything she does, even if she ends up making a big mess in the end. She's also lovely and cares so much for everyone, it's endearing. Truth be told, I thought she'd be one of the first to get married. The fact that she's still single baffles me…" Robin trailed off. "Er, anyway. As long as they are unattached and with me, I can rest easy and know that, no matter what happens with the others, we'll be the professional and unattached quartet that follows the rules and aren't distracted by little romantic feelings!"

"Robin," Lucina had to fight hard to keep her knowing smile down. "Why are you so against marriage between the Shepherds?"

"Because that's breaking the most sacred of all rules! And that rule's there for a reason! Interpersonal romances in the military affect unit cohesion and run the risk of emotions getting in the way of finishing the job! I can't tell you how many novels I've come across where the hero forsakes his goal in favor of his love interest. And in stories where he chooses the mission over his love, it goes on for chapters on end about how he's tormented and feels guilty, blah blah blah. No one wants to read about that. Just move on with the story for Naga's sake!"

"But Robin, in the future, I seem to recall you saying that couples fought better on the battlefield and that certain rules were meant to be broken."

As soon as the last few words left Lucina's mouth, Robin looked at her with wide eyes and gasped in horror.

"LUCINA! What you're telling me is borderline—no, it's all the way HERESY! Anathema! Blasphemy! What kind of monster did I become, to so casually tell a young and impressionable girl that…that…rules are mean to be broken?!" Robin shivered. "Rules are what ensure the proper functioning of society and keep civilizations from disintegrating into endless anarchy! I admit that rules can be bent on certain occasions or in certain circumstances, but not broken. Never broken!"

"O-oh," Lucina wasn't prepared for such a strong outburst. "I apologize if I've offended you, Robin."

"Gods, if future me had such an attitude to life, then that means that…no. There's no way. I can't possibly have been…but, could I…?" Robin desperately looked to Lucina for confirmation.

The princess just shook her head. "I still can't tell you, Robin. Especially after seeing how strongly you reacted."

"Yeah, well…I…no, it can't…I…I need some time to think," Robin mumbled as he slowly got up and out from underneath his pile.

"Robin, are you sure you need to be up right now?" Lucina asked concernedly. "Why don't you take a seat? Would you like me to bring you some water?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just…need to be alone right now to think about….things. Thanks for sheltering me in your tent, Lucina. I appreciate it, and you, for taking the time to answer my questions…" Robin said. "Oh, I seem to have messed up your neatly folded clothes..."

"Robin, you don't need to—"

But the grandmaster already walked to the bedroll and mechanically folded the clothes and sheets before dazedly walking out.

Thoughts about the future swirled in Robin's mind as he walked around camp. Thoughts about who the kids that travelled with Lucina possibly were, thoughts about the Shepherds hooking up with each other, and thoughts about him. More specifically, thoughts about his future self and how different he was from his current self. And if his future self was so different, could he have broken that which Robin held to be most sacred and actually married someone from within the Shepherds?

He couldn't have. Future Robin was still Robin, and Robin had some very firm beliefs that should theoretically transcend time and space. Beliefs that he theoretically should follow. But, would he? Lucina's lack of answers sure didn't make this easy. And if (a very big if) Robin _were_ to somehow, in some crazy fashion, break his longstanding belief, who could he possibly marry? Did he marry someone he knew or was it someone he'd not yet met? Who could it be…?

Robin shook his head and chased these thoughts from his head. He was Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse! He didn't have time for petty romances! Regardless of what his future self did, Robin was sure that he'd never, ever succumb to love. He had principles! Principles he stuck to very firmly! There's no way he'd get married and have children! If Nowi was anything to go by, it was safe to say that he hated children!

"Robin!"

"Buh?" Robin turned to the voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Vaike. What's up?"

"I should be askin' you that. Man, you looked like you were mullin' over some serious stuff back there. Need ol' Vaike to give you a helpin' head?"

"I…think I'll pass. You need to keep all your excess brainpower to yourself!" Robin joked.

"Nah, the Vaike's got more brainpower than he knows what to do with. Wouldn't mind sharin' with ya if it'll help solve your problems!" Vaike laughed along before turning serious. "Robin, have you seen Evidence?"

"Evidence of what?"

"What? No, I dunno if that's his last name, but I just need to find Evidence."

Robin blinked uncomprehendingly. "…What?"

"I hear this Evidence fella's been saying some unflatterin' things about me and I wanna go and give him what for!"

"Again, what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard. I've been talkin' to Tharja – who's got real strange lately, by the way – and she says that this Evidence fella's been going around sayin' I'm stupid. Can you believe that?"

"…Run that conversation by me. How exactly did it go?"

"Well, I was just keepin' an eye on Tharja the other day, and we got to talkin' and I think she implied that I was stupid. When I asked her about it, she said Evidence suggested otherwise. So now I'm in search of this guy so I can give him a piece of my mind. No one talks trash about Teach and gets away with it!"

"Oh, now I see…" Robin said slowly as an idea formed in his head. "Yeah, that Evidence sure can be a jerk. He's been saying all sorts of things about you and everyone else."

"So you _do_ know him! Just point me in his direction, Robin. We need to have a little chat."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Evidence in a while, but I hear that there's a big pile of wood in that tent," Robin pointed, "that Evidence has piled up. Why don't you send him a message by cutting it all to little, log-sized pieces?"

"Well, it ain't the same as smackin' him in the face, but I'll guess it'll do. Let this teach that chump not to badmouth me!" Vaike exclaimed as he brandished his axe and charged into the designated tent.

"…Why do you do that to him?"

Robin smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chrom emerged from behind a tent. "Robin, I know it was your turn to sort out the firewood. Why do you make fun of Vaike like that?"

"There are many reasons, Chrom. They range from the fact that I don't like to cut firewood to Vaike making it so easy for me. But if I had to pick one reason, I'd say I do this because it amuses me."

"Robin, you can be one crafty dastard sometimes, you know that?"

"I'd say it adds to my charm, wouldn't you? Besides, listen to how much fun Vaike's having."

"Take this! And this! Ha ha! Think before ya to badmouth the Vaike next time!"

Chopping and crashing noises could be heard coming from the tent, followed by Vaike's laughter.

"Do you really want to take that away from him?"

Chrom chuckled. "Besides sending hapless Vaike to do your chores, what have you been up to?"

"It's still early, Chrom. Not much time to get anything done," Robin pointed out. "However, I've just been talking to your daughter and have some things on my mind as a result."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I've figured it out. But thanks for the offer."

Chrom put his hand over Robin's shoulder. "I'm always here if you want to talk about anything that troubles you, Robin."

"I know," Robin smiled. "Thanks, Chrom."

"Anytime," Chrom nodded. "So, I assume you got all the information you wanted out of Lucina? I imagine you two had a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, although it seems that the future seems annoyingly unpredictable. Looks like events now have completely messed up from when they happened in her future and we have to work from scratch."

"I can see how that could raise complications. However, I have faith that you'll lead us through, as you always have."

"Naturally. I mean, it's _me_ we're talking about here."

"Humble as ever, Robin."

"Yet another one of my many charms."

"Careful, Robin, if your head gets any bigger, I'm afraid you'll just float off into the heavens and we'll lose you forever!"

"Oh, ye of little faith. You should know by now that I never leave any tasks unfinished, especially not wars."

"On that note, what are our next moves going to be?" Chrom asked seriously as the two began walking toward the command tent. "Our mission in Plegia was surprisingly successful and we got ourselves some ships. Now what?"

"Well, now we play the waiting game, unfortunately," sighed Robin. "It'll take time for the Plegians to assemble their ships and send them over to us. It'll also take time to mobilize our army and get them all assembled at the Feroxi port city, from where we can set off. In the meantime, we have to ready up and buy equipment, scout out, and get intel."

Chrom frowned. "So we just sit and wait? We can't do anything to speed up the process?"

"I hate it as much as you do, Chrom, but that's exactly what we have to do. The only bright side is that it'll take the Valmese equally long to get here, so we at least have some time to prepare. Once we meet with the Feroxi, I can begin planning for this thing."

"How long do you think it'll take for everything to get ready?"

"Well, I've done some calculations based on the size of our army, the distance between the starting point and destination, materials, and come up with a rough estimate…" Robin reached inside his sleeves to pull out his notes. "By my calculations it should—huh?"

"Robin?"

Chrom looked over to his friend. Meanwhile, Robin was staring at a white fabric that he got out while getting his notes. He had no idea what it was or how it got inside his sleeves. Robin took inventory very seriously and he couldn't ever remember packing himself a…handkerchief?

Robin turned over the mysterious fabric in his hands. It seemed clean and white. It also had holes. Two of them. Two big holes. If Robin didn't know any better, this thing in his hands looked a bit like…

"…Robin, care to tell me why you have a pair of smallclothes in your sleeve?"

"Smallclothes? I—GAH!"

Robin's hand recoiled as if burnt and he threw the smallclothes in the air.

What the hell?! Why was he carrying his smallclothes with him in his sleeve?! The answer was that he wasn't, because why would he? Like all people, Robin stored his smallclothes back in his own tent. There was no need to carry them around with him! Who does that?!

But then, what the hell? Why did Robin suddenly have a _stranger's_ pair of smallclothes in his sleeve? Women's smallclothes, judging by the size…which made this even worse! How and why? The only time Robin saw smallclothes of any sort was during laundry duty, and he was put off it after that one time when something happened and all the clothes he was in charge of somehow shrunk (man that was an awkward day). The only time Robin got near anything of the like was when he was hiding…

That thought hit him harder than an enemy Arcthunder.

Looking up, Robin reached out to frantically catch the smallclothes before they touched the ground.

With the smallclothes secure and dirt free, Robin decided that the best course of action would be to return them to their owner, explain how this little accident happened, and forget this whole scenario ever happened.

As he turned to leave, Robin faced Chrom, who had a sly grin on his face.

Oh, right. With all the thoughts racing through his head, Robin completely forgot his best friend was right there beside him…and who saw everything.

Crap.

"So, Robin…" Chrom began, the smile never leaving his face. "Care to explain why you have a pair of women's smallclothes up your sleeve?"

"Chrom, I can assure you that there is a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"Do go on, Robin. I _have_ to hear this."

"Yeah, well…" Robin began…and paused as his common sense kicked in. Telling the father of the daughter whose smallclothes you just so happen to accidentally (accidentally!) have and that the smallclothes belong to the aforementioned daughter probably wasn't the smartest idea ever. Sometimes, telling the truth was _not_ the answer. "…I'll tell you all about it later on. But trust me, there's definitely a logical explanation for this. Okay, thanks! Bye now!"

With that, Robin turned and quickly got the hell out of there before Chrom could ask any more questions.

Robin grumbled all the way back to Lucina's tent, cursing his luck and all the outlandish situations he found himself in because of it. Hell, he was probably the only person in the world that this happened to!

Rapping gently at Lucina's tent, Robin prepared to explain himself. All he had to do was tell her that, as he was taking cover (not cowering!) underneath that pile that he made for himself using her clean laundry (he knew it was clean because it was spotless _and_ smelled like lavender when he was under it), her smallclothes somehow wound up in his sleeve. Robin also made sure to remember to tell her that it was an honest mistake. Honestly. His coat had long, loose sleeves and there's no way he'd take anyone's clothes on purpose, small or otherwise.

"Oh, Robin. Did you forget something?"

Lucina's voice brought Robin back to the present. He opened his mouth to offer his explanation…only for no words to come out. Because, really, how was he even going to start this? There was no way to make this situation any less awkward and it could only get worse from here! Robin spent all his time thinking about what to say, he totally forgot to think about how to start and say it! The truth was bad enough, but how does one even begin to explain this without sounding like some sort of (at best) weirdo?

"Robin? Are you okay?"

Lucina looked worried. Not that Robin could blame her. Someone knocking on your tent and looking like he had something to say only to stop and gawk with his mouth open probably didn't inspire good feelings.

As in every situation where his mind grinded to a halt, Robin's instincts took over.

"HeyLucinaI'vecometoreturntheseanditwasanaccidentIswear!" Robin blurted out before stiffly reaching out and putting Lucina's smallclothes into her hands.

Unfortunately, Robin's instincts tended to favor the blunt approach in these situations, blazing ahead and leaving his mind to catch up and deal with the consequences.

"Wha—?" was all the confused princess could say before it was over.

As she tried to process what had Robin said, Lucina looked at the item placed in her hand. Her eyes widening as she realized what it was, Lucina blushed and looked up at Robin for an explanation.

For his part, the grandmaster screwed his eyes shut to avoid Lucina's expression.

"Lucina, I can explain!"

And he was going to! …Somehow. But before he could, a voice interrupted.

"Friend Robin! I've finally found you!"

Robin's eyes snapped open and he looked over to see Tharja approaching. She still had her clearly artificial smile on her face again.

Thank gods! This was actually the first time Robin was glad for Tharja's interruption.

As Robin opened his mouth to take advantage of his distraction and excuse himself from Lucina, another voice intervened.

"Ah-ha! Finally found you!"

"Wha—ACK!" Robin had no time to react as he felt someone hug-tackling him to the ground.

"You were good, but not good enough to beat me!" giggled Nowi as she tightened her grip on Robin.

"Good to, uh, see you, Nowi..." Robin winced. "You can stop squeezing the air out of me now."

"Indeed," growled Tharja. "Let go of Robin this instant. He's _mine!_"

"Huh? Oh, hiya Tharja!" Nowi greeted brightly. "Are you here to play with us, too?"

Tharja scowled. "No I am not. I am here to spend time with Robin. Alone. Now be off before I curse you!"

"Nuh-uh! I grabbed Robin first. Besides, I'm a dragon. We have a really high resistance to magic!"

"Do not test my patience."

"I'm playing with Robin first!" Nowi said stubbornly as she got up and matched Tharja's stare. "So there!"

While the two women were arguing, the subject of their "discussion" slowly crawled away, got up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you, gods. I guess that's one way to get out of a tricky situation. Now, where was I…?"

"Robin!"

The grandmaster jumped back in surprise as he turned and saw a very cross looking Maribelle heading toward him.

"Out of the frying pan…" Robin mumbled and prepared to bolt in the opposite direction. However, he stopped just as he took his first step.

Tharja and Nowi were still busy arguing. Standing a few feet away and looking very confused was Lucina. Fortunately, the confusion at the scene in front of her seemed to have distracted her from the awkwardness of the previous conversation.

No such luck for Robin, as the embarrassment came back full force when he looked at her and the smallclothes that she still held in her hand. Gods, Robin really did owe her an explanation…

Lucina met Robin's eyes. She saw where he was looking and hastily threw her smallclothes inside her tent,again blushing in embarrassment.

…Yeah, that's one awkward conversation Robin didn't think he could handle. Much like crying women, awkward conversations were generally outside Robin's area of expertise. So Robin grabbed onto the first excuse available to avoid having this conversation.

"Maribelle! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Excuse me? _You _have been looking everywhere for _me_?"

"Yeah! It has come to my attention that we've missed the last ten or so lessons! And seeing as how I'm your most eager student, I was looking everywhere for you so that we could pick up from where we left off!"

"Robin, do you honestly expect me to believe that you—"

"Less wasting time talking and more learning!" Robin said quickly as he walked toward Maribelle, took her hand and started dragging her off. "We have a lot of ground to cover and we'll need to start as soon as possible if we want to catch up! There's nothing I like more than learning the ways of the nobility, ha ha! Yep!"

It was often said that the best defense was a good offense. In striking hard and fast, you disoriented your opponent and denied her the chance to counterattack. Or, in Robin's case, kept talking, prevented an otherwise very peeved Maribelle from getting a word in, and pretended that you were looking for her and definitely _not_ hiding in order to avoid her lessons.

Robin loved it when he could apply military strategies to real life, especially when they got him out of having really awkward conversations.


	27. Henry

_I'm not dead and neither is this story. Isn't that great? _

_I originally meant to get this chapter out a month ago, but summer turned out to be a lot busier than I initially anticipated. Who knew?_

_So here. To anyone who's still here, have an extra long chapter to celebrate the fact that I finally got this thing out. _

* * *

There were many problems in life. Problems that needed solutions of varying degrees of immediacy. Robin probably had at least twice the number of problems normal people did. That also applied to the number of problems that required his immediate attention. After all, war tended to do that. That is, present serious problems that needed immediate solving. Leaving those problems to fester could only result in bad things like death (of yourself or your friends) or grievous bodily harm. No one wants that.

Luckily for all involved, Robin was a career problem solver. Well, actually he was a grandmaster by trade, but it was essentially the same thing. Problem solvers solved problems and that's exactly what Robin did, except on a much larger scale. Because, really, what was war if not one big, violent problem? War, taxation, government revenues, construction contract, effective supply, and logistics were all just big, serious problems that required big, serious solutions. And Robin was paid to provide those solutions. So it really all worked out.

But lately, Robin had one problem on his mind that he really wanted to solve but didn't exactly know how. Well, not exactly. He didn't have a problem per se, but he knew that he _would_. And that's where things got complicated…not that they were ever simple to begin with. Time travel shenanigans always tend complicate things. Stupid time travel nonsense.

Robin tolerated no inter-Shepherd romantic relationships. At all. None. Everyone knew this and his vehement opposition to any and all sorts of romantic entanglements in their ranks. Unfortunately, not everyone shared his totally reasonable convictions. What's worse, they actively went against his wishes! It's a good thing that Chrom was his best friend, otherwise Robin would've done…something. If their lives were some kind of comedic ballad or romantic comedy, Robin would've got with Chrom's sister to get back at him. Or better yet, his daughter from the future. Heh, that would've shown him. Granted, a situation like that would've required (among other things) Lissa not being married to Lon'qu, Robin having to discard his most sacred principles, Robin having to discard his shame in order to go after Lucina in the first place, going after Lucina _not_ being weird, and a whole lot of disbelief suspension. Still though, that would've probably made for one hell of a novel. All that was needed was a romantic triangle of sorts and they'd have enough material for a whole series of books! Robin would read them in a guilty pleasure sort of way…but only after being introduced to it through Sumia.

But back to the problem at hand. Or rather, the would-be problem at his future hand.

Ever since his revealing conversation with Lucina, Robin resigned himself to the fact that there were going to be families and children and love and all those things he hated between the Shepherds. Lucina pretty much proved it. But just because he accepted it, that didn't mean he had to like it! In fact, he didn't like it at all. Some might even go as far to say that he really disliked it.

So the whole future relationships among the Shepherds was the problem. It was also an inevitable one that Robin couldn't prevent. Thus, Robin went about it by thinking how we could minimize the damage from this little problem. And by that, he meant postponing the whole "falling in love" phase of the relationship until a more convenient time. Ideally, that would be a time of peace when there wouldn't be any war to distract them. Falling in love during wartime was the most unprofessional and unideal situation in every way possible.

So Robin spent his days thinking about ways to prevent any love from happening around camp short of separating the men and the women. Eventually, he came up with a simple yet effective solution that he'd reveal at their next general meeting. No one was going to fall in love as long as he was in charge of this force!

Before the meeting, Robin thought it would be prudent to have the other Shepherds have some word on what topics needed to be discussed when they got together. Thus, Robin put up a bulletin board in the middle of the camps they set while they approached Port Ferox. He figured that the other Shepherds could put up little notes and their thoughts on what they would like addressed during the meeting. But only important things. Robin made sure to note that above the board.

Once the Shepherds made it back to Port Ferox, they returned to their inn (which the kindly owner was nice enough to let them stay at for free) and rested a little bit. The next day, Robin reserved the dining area for their general meeting. The owner was nice enough to provide him with a podium on top of the performance stage. Thus, Robin found himself looking down from his podium at all his friends sitting down at various tables. It was the most official venue since they left Ylisstol. Not saying much, but it sure beat the hell out of just standing around in a tent.

"Right. Welcome one and all to yet another Annual General Meeting. First on the agenda—"

Gaius raised his hand. "Er, Bubbles?"

"A question so early in the meeting? This is new. What is it, Gaius?"

"Why do you call these things 'Annual General Meetings'? We have these kinds of meetings way more than once a year."

"This meeting is totally different. The other meetings we have are regular strategy meetings in which we discuss strategy, our next moves, the situation and things relating to us or the campaign. Annual General Meetings are formal meetings in which we discuss the inner workings of the Shepherds, major strategy chances, reorganization and all that stuff. See the difference?"

"I guess…? Although I distinctly remember us having these more than once a year."

Robin sighed. "Okay, look. We are now more than just a ragtag group of men and women who go around patrolling Ylisse in our spare time."

"Uh, Robin?" Chrom spoke up. "You know that's not what we were—"

"We are the _Shepherds!_" continued the grandmaster. "We are now a professional fighting force! The vanguard of Ylisse's army and its elite force! With that status comes a certain degree of professionalism. You know what comes with professionalism?"

"Higher quality sweets and baked goods?" Gaius ventured cheekily.

Robin glared.

"Not even a chuckle? Man, tough crowd…"

"No chuckles. But I _can_ reduce and/or revoke your dessert portions if you keep disrupting my meeting."

Gaius gasped in overly exaggerated yet genuine horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Are you disrupting my meeting again?"

"…"

Robin smiled. "That's what I thought. Order has been brought back to the conversation. That wasn't that hard now, was it?"

"Robin? Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Chrom, there is an order to these things. And sometimes, you have resort to drastic measures so that the conversation remains on topic instead of going into an in-depth discussion on the potential benefits of drinking milk during a strategy meeting."

"…What?"

"It's a long story," Robin said dismissively. "The point is that, as a professional corps, we have to have a bit of formality and officialness in everything we do. That means labelling things to make them sound as fancy and official as possible to achieve maximum formality, even if that means mislabeling things. As long as the general idea of the thing being mislabeled is true to what the thing actually is and that it sounds formal. As for meetings, we have to conduct them in an orderly manner, _without_ dumb questions."

Gaius opened his mouth to make a witty remark.

Robin glared.

Gaius closed his mouth and remained silent.

"…Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Before we begin, allow me to extend a belated congratulations to Ricken. With all the news about the Valmese and the future and stuff, we totally overlooked the fact that Ricken here has graduated from the Mage Academy with top marks! That means that he's studied enough magic theory and practice to become a fully fledged sage. Let's give him a round of applause!"

The assembled Shepherds all clapped and congratulated the young sage.

"Yes. Congratulations, Ricken. After the meeting, please find your new robes and master seal book to give you all the ins and outs of handling higher level tomes. I'm sure you'll have no trouble adjusting. And a thank you to Maribelle for bringing this to my attention. This thing, that I did _not_ forget to bring up at our meeting today."

"Much appreciated, Robin," Maribelle said as she nodded approvingly.

"As if I could forget after all the times you brought it up..." Robin mumbled under his breath before contining. "Moving on to general announcements. As you all know, we're about to engage the Valmese forces in what looks to be a long and grueling campaign. And I don't need to tell you that the Valmese are a different breed of opponents from the Plegians. You were all here when we engaged them in the city. You all saw how much they fought and how hard they hit."

The assembled Shepherds murmured in agreement.

"So in light of the Valmese threat, I think you won't have any objections if I introduce some new measures in order to better prepare us for the battles ahead. The first of these will be a mandatory requirement for all advanced and promoted units to be proficient with at least two weapon types. I do this because the Valmese threat requires versatility for us and being able to fight with at least two different types of weapons will naturally help our survivability. Now, I know that some of you already fight with two different weapons from before, notably those of you who trained as cavaliers. Having sword and lance proficiency, you already fit the requirements for the new measures. However, you are also free to pick up a new weapon if you so choose. Note that the exceptions to this new measure are swordmasters and professional bow users, since the former can dual wield swords and the latter need all their concentration to work their bows. Now, the new weapon that you choose to fight with will be entirely up to you. The only requirement is that you fight with two different weapon types."

"Hey, Robin!" Nowi raised her hand. "What about me and Panne? Do we have to learn to fight with weapons?"

"Well, ideally, yes. However, having a giant killer bunny and dragon on the battlefield does have its own advantages. You two are also exempt, but free to learn to fight with human weapons if you want to. Oh, that brings us to point number two. In our previous battles, I've noticed the need for mobile healers on the battlefield. While having healers in the back after combat and relying on healing tonics is nice and all, sometimes the situation calls for healers in the thick of combat to get our troops up and ready all quicklike. In light of this, I'm qualifying staves as part of the previous measure. Thus, for you physically frail magic users, staves are an acceptable substitute for a secondary weapon. So get your staff usage on! Although I guess that won't be a problem since they probably teach you that at magic school, huh?"

"Well, actually…"

"What is it, Ricken?"

"Um…" the young magician hesitated. "There are different specializations and divisions at the Mage Academy and we all choose our specialization early. I chose to study offensive magic and poured all my effort into that. Although I did get some staff training and first aid courses, it was very basic and I'm not nearly as in-depth as for those who specialize in healing magic."

"But you _do_ know the basics of healing magic, right?" Robin asked.

Ricken nodded. "On a very basic level, yes."

"Then you'll do fine. Besides, you have a foundation from which to grow your knowledge from!"

"Indeed," agreed Maribelle. "With a solid foundation, one can achieve anything if they try hard enough and put their mind to it. It is with this thought in mind that I strive to lay the basic foundations of good manners and customs in Robin. He has the potential to be a…reasonably good noble with enough training."

"Yes, foundations. So many of them. Countless hours of them…" Robin shivered before a thought occurred. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me all those hours spent on nobility lessons were just the basics?"

"Naturally."

"But…we spent hours on them. _Hours!_"

"Robin, the noble life has many aspects to it. We need to master the basics before we can move onto advanced lessons such as how to properly address different people depending on their rank and making cutting remarks with a polite smile on your face."

Robin felt himself die a little inside.

"Uh, anyway…" Ricken tried to get the conversation back on topic. "So you really think I can just learn healing magic from what I know now?"

"I'm certain of it!" Maribelle proclaimed confidently. "A mage of your caliber shouldn't have any problems learning healing magic. And if you require any assistance, I will always be here for you."

"Y-yeah!" Robin tried to focus on the task at hand and forget the depressing revelation that Maribelle just dropped on him. "You still have experienced healers here who can give you helpful tips and tricks about healing and…mending. You're lucky in that your wife is one of them."

"And her best friend!" chipped in Lissa.

"Right. Her too."

"Hey!" the princess pouted.

Robin chuckled. "But yeah. Just ask the experienced staff users for some help if you get stuck. We're all counting on you, Ricken. Mobile healers are in short supply around here. Oh, that brings me neatly onto the next point. In pursuit of more healers, I'm afraid I'm going to have to reassign some of you. And by 'you,' I mean Lissa and Maribelle."

"A new role for us?"

"Bring it on! I can take anything you throw at me!"

"Good, because I'm not throwing you two back into the healing tents. Since you two have now got experience with offensive magic and tomes, I'm going to have to reassign you to other roles. Lissa, you already have an in-depth knowledge of staves and can handle your tomes."

"You bet I can!" Lissa exclaimed proudly.

"Good. So you're now going to join Ricken in sagehood. Maribelle, you're now a valkyrie. It's like being a dark flier, but with staves and without wings."

"Very well."

"I would've assigned you guys to different pegasi roles, but you don't strike me as offensive flying cavalry material. You'll find second seals and new uniforms in their usual places. Have fun, kids! And don't hesitate to ask for help. All of you. Ricken here has got the knowledge on some pretty powerful magics that you can get off of him in return for some staff tricks. I love it when everything works out, don't you?"

"Robin?" Libra raised his hand. "Do I need to be reassigned as well?"

"No, you're fine as you are. You're the only battlefield combat medic we have right now, and I'm not planning on changing that anytime soon. You're doing Naga's work out there, Libra. Keeping us all alive and whatnot. Keep it up!"

Libra nodded.

"Great! Now that we got the important reorganization out of the way, news!" Robin cleared his throat and shuffled though his papers. "It's the end of the month, and you all know what that means."

Most of the assembled Shepherds nodded.

"Last month's pot was 75 gold pieces. Also last month, Chrom went through 152 training dummies. A new record! Based on that, the highest guess was from…Gregor at a 120. Congratulations on winning this month's prize, Gregor!"

"Ha ha! Yes!" laughed the jolly mercenary as the other Shepherds applauded. "Gregor's sense of intuitionness is on point once again helping him win shiny coins!"

"That makes Gregor the winner three months in a row. How does he—"

"Hey, wait a minute!" interrupted Chrom. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing," Robin said casually. "We've just noticed that you, our fearless leader, have a tendency to break things when you train. Those things include training dummies. So along the way, some of us thought it would be funny to have a bet to see how many dummies you take out in a month. So we got together, threw some spare coins in a pot, wrote down our numbers, and boom. It turned into a regular thing. The pot got bigger the more people signed up."

"You guys had a bet on how many dummies I'd break while training?" asked Chrom incredulously. "Wait, is that why Gaius took me out to town whenever I decided to train? Or why Vaike initiated that training week workout schedule?"

"Hey!" Robin snapped at the two men. "What did we all agree on? The process of training dummy breaking has to occur naturally and without outside interference! Otherwise, your victory is null and void!"

"Relax, Bubbles. It's not like it helped us any," Gaius said gloomily.

"Yeah. Sometimes when ya try to tinker with the odds, they go and get tinkered out of your favor," grumbled Vaike.

"And right into someone else's," Sully laughed in satisfaction. "Your little tinkering won me 60 gold."

"Let that be a lesson to you boys," chided Robin. "Cheaters never win. They watch others win."

"So, wait. Robin, I remember you giving me a scolding and telling me to try and be more careful when I trained. Is this bet why you suddenly stopped saying anything after my sessions?" asked Chrom.

"Pretty much," answered Robin. "I mean, we were pretty broke then and it seemed like you were breaking dummies no matter how careful you were. I figured some of us would make some money out of it. Besides, once we got more access to funds, it really didn't matter how many dummies you broke. But this fun little activity remained."

"It _is_ really fun!" Olivia nodded enthusiastically.

"Olivia, you too?"

"O-oh! Please don't be upset! It's just that I got curious one day when I saw everyone huddled around a table and decided to look. I didn't really know what was going on and just wrote down a random number. I also won that month! So I guess I just kept going from there. It was a fun little activity and…" Olivia blushed. "It gave me an excuse to watch you train…"

Chrom smiled. "You don't have to apologize, my love. I can never be upset with you. I was just surprised, is all. And if you enjoy watching me train, maybe I should do if more often for you enjoyment…"

Olivia blushed even harder. "A-ah?"

"You two should get a room."

"W-wha—?"

"Robin!"

The grandmaster chuckled as the two lovebirds sputtered in embarrassment.

"Right then. Congratulations to Gregor on winning this month's—"

"Wait a minute. Robin!"

"What is it now, Chrom? You know, you can't go interrupting these meetings whenever you want to. We have a schedule to keep and announcements to get through."

"I'll be quick."

"Fiiiine. I guess I can squeeze you in. What is it?"

"I don't think I've broken so many dummies as you claim."

"Chrom," Robin looked at his friend seriously. "I may not be the smartest, handsomest or most sensitive guy around. But what I _am_ is a thorough record keeper. I pride myself on recording everything of note and keeping my records accurate and up to date. I have won entire awards on my record keeping skills."

"…You've won awards?" Chrom asked, surprised and amused that awards for something like that even existed.

"Yes. I made them myself," Robin said proudly. "So what I'm trying to say is that I am the foremost expert in record keeping around. My records are checked and double-checked before they're submitted and officially recorded. And you know what? My records state that we have lost – taking into account certain variables – 152 training dummies on days that you specifically have trained."

"I don't know what to tell you, Robin. I know I can take it a little far when I train, but I'm sure that I didn't go through that many dummies this month. I'm certain of it. Are you sure that you didn't just make a mista—"

"Chrom? Heh, I love you like a brother and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and all, but I swear to Naga that if you finish that sentence, I'm going walk over there and slap you right across the face."

"Uh…what?"

"You were going to insinuate that I, Robin, have gotten sloppy and made a mistake when it came to the records that I keep."

"Robin, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. It's not even a serious on—"

"I AM ROBIN! EXPERT RECORD KEEPER! ON THIS I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES EVER!" Robin cried. "The only time the words 'Robin' and 'mistakes' and 'records' are in the same sentence is if the sentence is 'Robin is such a good record keeper, he doesn't ever make mistakes when keeping records because he takes pride in flawlessly documenting and filing everything! Furthermore...'"

"Er, Mother? Father?" Lucina whispered as she looked at the Grandmaster of Ylisse going off on a rant about record keeping. "Does…does this happen often?"

"Often enough," Chrom whispered back. "You get used to it eventually."

"I think it's reassuring, in a way," giggled Olivia. "Robin going off on wild tangents and ranting about random things is one of the few certainties in life."

Lucina looked back at Robin and (not for the first time) wondered at the differences between the Robin of now and the Robin of her future.

"…to be imperfect. Miriel, back me up here."

"I can attest to Robin's methodology and quality of his work," Miriel said from her table. "I've seen him work. He takes much pride in making sure that every piece of documentation is correctly filed and recorded. The system he has in place to accomplish this is most impressive."

"There," Robin nodded in satisfaction. "From Miriel herself. I trust that dispels any doubts about my record keeping skills?"

"Uh…" Chrom completely lost the thread and didn't even know how they wound up on this tangent.

"So yes. Accounting for others and their training schedules, the majority of training dummy casualties resulted on your days. Unless, heh, there's someone else here who also has a knack for breaking dummies when they train."

"Oh."

All eyes shifted to Lucina.

"I…I think I may have been the one to break the extra dummies…" the princess said and looked down in embarrassment.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lucina nodded.

"Come now, dear. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Olivia assured and hugged her daughter. "Besides, this just proves that you're really our daughter. You've inherited your father's penchant for breaking training dummies during training!"

"Th-thank you, Mother…"

"Huh, interesting. I just assumed Chrom was the reason why we had so many broken dummies. As usual. Looks like we'll have to start a Lucina pot or something…" Robin mumbled to himself. "Okay then. How many dummies do you think you broke?"

"I'm not certain. Maybe…34?"

Robin whistled. "Wow. Impressive. You've only been with us for little over a week and already broke 34 training dummies!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Lucina apologized frantically. "I promise I'll tone it down and pay for all the equipment I broke and—"

"Whoa there, calm down!" laughed Robin. "It's not a problem."

"It…it isn't?"

"Nope. Thanks to recent transactions reached in Plegia, we are as financially secure as we can possibly be, so replacing equipment won't be a problem. Besides, having someone else who's as proficient as Chrom in breaking things will spice up the betting. Oh, speaking of which, due to newly discovered information, I'm going to have to change this month's winner."

"Oy!" Gregor cried out. "That meaning Gregor not winner despite Gregor accurately guessing number of dummies broke?"

"I'm afraid so, Gregor," Robin nodded gravely. "See, the parameters changed. Now, the total number of dummies broke included both Chrom and Lucina. Our bet up to this point was strictly Chrom's casualties."

"Oof, Lady Luck is being cruel to Gregor today. Giving him taste of sweet victory only to be snatching it away at last second."

"Don't worry, Gregor. Your correct guessing is taken to account. I'll give you some kind of consolation prize. How about a bottle of ale?"

Gregor immediately perked up.

"I thought that would get your attention. Now then, with the adjusted number of dummies broken by Chrom, the new winner this month becomes…" Robin shuffled thought the guessing papers. "…Nowi? Yes. Our new winner is Nowi."

"YES!" the manakete exclaimed and jumped out of her seat. "Nowi wins! Finally!"

"Yes, yes, congratulations Nowi," Robin clapped a few times. "I'm now entrusting all your winnings to Donnel."

"What? Hey, that's not fair!" Nowi protested. "They're my coins! I won them fair and square!"

"That may be true, but you have no idea how to take care of your finances or grasp the value of money."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do not."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine. Who takes care of all the money at home?"

"Donnel, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Fine. When was the last time you had any coins on you?"

Nowi thought for a moment. "I actually don't remember."

"I do. It was not long after you joined. On payday. Do you remember what you did with your monthly allowance?"

"Not really."

"You lost it, that's what!" Robin snapped. "Along with your replacement allowance _and_ emergency funds. And the one time you actually kept you little sac of gold, you threw it all off a cliff because someone told you it'll make your wishes come true! That's when we decided you'll get paid in necessary goods, rather than actual money. So that's what we're doing now."

Before Nowi could protest, Robin tossed Donnel a bag of coins.

"Donnel, take care of your wife's newfound money well, and don't let her get her hands on it."

"Will do, Robin!"

"Hmph!" Nowi crossed her arms and sat in her seat.

"Aw, don't worry, hon! This here's still your money, I'm just holdin' onta it. What say we go to town after this an' get you somthin' nice?"

"Really?"

"You betcha!"

"Thanks, Donny! You're the bestest!" Nowi exclaimed and proceeded to wrap her husband in a tight hug.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Am I going to have to tell you two to also get a room?"

"Ha, joke's on you! We already have a room!" Nowi said triumphantly.

Robin facepalmed.

"Er, Robin? Maybe it would be best to just…move on?" Cordelia offered helpfully from her seat.

"Yes, I think it would be for the best. Thank you, Cordelia," the grandmaster took a deep breath. "All right. Before we get to the last big policy change, I'd like to address some of your questions and concerns. As you all saw, I've set up a notice board in front of the command tent so that you could write some important issues you would like addressed at this meeting. And I have all of your suggestions right here! I'm sure they'll be matters that need serious discussion. After all, why else would they be on the board of important information that needed discussion before the meeting, right?"

"Wait. Was that not just a general notice board?" Stahl asked around quietly.

"I thought it was…" whispered Sumia.

"I also thought that," answered Cordelia. "I was putting up notices when I just happened to look up and see 'important topics to be discussed at the next meeting ONLY' written at the top."

Sumia winced. "Really?"

"Where did it say that?!" Stahl whispered frantically.

"At the very top," replied Cordelia. "It was written in big red letters on one sheet of paper pinned to the top corner of the board. Why? Didn't you see it?"

"No. I just assumed that it was a general notice board. You know, so people could post their thoughts or ask for help or…something! Things like that!"

"Oh," Cordelia nodded in understanding. "I think I see where this is going…"

Stahl just gulped nervously and tried to sink in his chair. Sumia fidgeted nervously.

"Okay! I have all of your questions and queries right here! Now, let's see what you had on your minds…" Robin said cheerfully as he looked at the first slip of paper. He then immediately frowned. "…Really? _This_ is the first thing that we have to discuss. I make time specifically to address some of your concerns and _this_ is what I get?! For Naga's sake…Has anybody seen Vaike's axe?"

All eyes centered on the man in question.

"What? This is an important issue that needs resolvin'!" Vaike said defensively.

Robin sighed in irritation. "Vaike, I thought we already solved this issue a while back. Do we need to glue your axes to your person again?"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean—I lost a special axe and I need some help findin' it!"

"Vaike, we have an entire armory of axes available to us," Robin pointed out. "Of high quality, too. Why don't you just pick up one of them and _don't_ lose it next time?"

"Robin's got a point there," said Sully. "Besides, what makes this axe so special that you can't just replace it with a better one?"

"Uh, well…"

"Unless…" Sully narrowed her eyes. "You lost that axe I have you as a birthday present. You didn't lose that one, _did you_?"

"What? Gods' beards, Sully! Give a little credit to ol' Teach!"

"You sure about that?"

"I know that I can lose things here and there sometimes…often. But the Vaike always keeps the things that matter!"

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't I seen you ever using my axe?"

"Because I know myself enough to know that some things are too important to lose."

"So what'd you do with it?"

"I had it framed, polished and put all neat like in our living room," Vaike said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, I figured somethin' that important was too important to lose. So I put it up somewhere it looks all nice so everyone can see the fine quality of it. I would've shown you it myself, but then this whole war business started up again."

Sully stared at her husband before smiling. "I'm impressed, Vaike. So you do use that noggin of yours sometimes, don't you?"

Vaike grinned before moving closer and wrapping an arm around his wife. "Teach is full of good ideas. They just…take some time to appear."

"For the last time, save it for your room!" cried Robin. "And you people wonder why I dislike romantic relationships between Shepherds. _This_ is why! All this lovey dovey nonsense is getting in the way of our meeting!"

"Robin, that's ridiculous," said Chrom. "Why don't you just—"

"Getting in the way of our meeting!" Robin repeated forcefully. "But fear not! I have taken measures to ensure that this won't happen in future. You'll see, you'll all see! …Right after I get through these announcements. There has to be something here worth mentioning…"

Some of the Shepherds looked between themselves nervously.

"Let's see…" Robin moved to another sheet. "'To the chef on duty a few days ago: can I have your recipe? The dinner you made was amazing!'"

"I-in my defense," Stahl spoke up, deciding that getting a word in before Robin went on another tirade was the best course of action to avoid a dressing down. "I just wanted to know how they made the meal so good so that I could maybe also try and cook it next time I'm on duty! You remember how good dinner was that time, right?"

Robin frowned. "…What did we have then?"

"The roast lamb and mashed potatoes with that really, really good gravy."

Robin immediately brightened up. "Oh yeah. Man, that _was_ a good dinner. So succulent and delicious…"

"I know. Thinking about it makes me hungry," Stahl whined. "Gods, imagine if I could make that meal myself…"

"I won't object to more lamb like that," Robin said wistfully. "Okay, which one of you was on cooking duty and gifted us with that wonderful and amazing dinner?"

"That was me," Cherche raised her hand and smiled. "I'm so very happy that you two enjoyed it so much."

"Oh, we did. We really, really did," Robin nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think you can give my good buddy Stahl your delicious lamb recipe?"

"I'd be happy to. How can I say no when I see how much joy the dish brought to you two?"

"Thanks a lot, Cherche," Stahl said thankfully. "I'll be sure to follow your instructions to the letter so I can make lamb as well as you did."

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Cherche. "Besides, it's a common dish found in Rosanne and very easy to make. I'm sure you'll do well."

"Glad we got that settled! Have fun, you two. I expect great lamb dishes from you, Stahl! I can already taste it…" Robin drifted off. "Anyway. Getting important matters settled. That's what these meetings are all about!"

"Hey!" objected Vaike. "How is what's for dinner more important than finding my axe?"

"Vaike, when having to choose whether to assign greater importance to quality food or everyday weapons, quality food did, does, and will, win out. Always. No exceptions," Robin explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You will always be able to find weapons for yourself. Food? You need to go look far and wide for quality food and the people capable of making it."

"Got that right…" Vaike muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Sully.

"What? Nothin'! The Vaike was quiet all this time, yesiree!"

"Moving on!" Robin cut off any further conversation. "Next up: 'The new and voluntary Frederick's Fantastic Marathon of Fitness is going to take place next Wednesday. Distance and time to be decided, although it will most likely last for most of the day.' Yeah, good luck getting people to sign up for that one, Frederick."

"Robin?"

"What?"

"I believe you're missing the last line of the announcement," the Knight-Commander pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, it looks like you're right. 'Attendance mandatory.' Thanks, Frederick!" Robin said cheerily before pausing. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, you read that right, Robin," Frederick said as he stood up and faced the Shepherds in the room. "I'm still drawing up plans and details about this run, but I hope to see you all there to work on your physical fitness."

"B-but we…a-and the war…and…and…" Robin tried to protest.

"The new conflict on the horizon is all the more reason to not neglect your physical wellbeing. In order to be prepared for the upcoming battles, you'll need to be in top physical condition and this marathon is exactly the way to do it. As you've so helpfully read, attendance is mandatory. For everyone."

Groans could be heard in the room as Frederick sat back down.

"Great. You might as well kill us all now," Robin muttered morosely before flipping through his papers. "'A friendly reminder to check that the horses and pegasi are properly secured and the doors locked before retiring for the night.' Yeah, no kidding. Last time, there was this one horse that escaped and it took us ages to calm him down and bring him back. That was a long day…"

Sumia looked down guiltily in her seat.

"Next we have…'I need someone to bring me a tuft of Robin's hair and some personal belongings. You will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts,'" Robin looked at the note in his hand quizzically before sighing. "Tharja, really? Asking other Shepherds to get my personal belongings for you?"

"You were getting suspicious of me and good at evading my hexes. I needed to find a new approach," the sorceress explained before frowning. "Not that this one did any good. All the responses I got were dead ends."

"Wait…you actually had responses to this ridiculous request?" Robin asked incredulously before looking down. It was true. Underneath Tharja's "request" were some additional notes. "'How much you pay Gregor?'"

Attention then turned to the mercenary.

"What? Why everyone looking at Gregor with the funny faces? Gregor simply trying to make endings meet and taking jobs on side. Besides, evil Tharja not even negotiating price. When Gregor come to see details about job, Tharja only mutter about not cursing Gregor!"

"And it still. Doesn't. Work," Tharja said through gritted teeth. "No matter how many hexes I cast or how many ingredients I use, this bumbling fool somehow manages to be immune to all of them. Even a simple silencing spell."

"Ho ho!" laughed Gregor merrily. "Tharja just mad that dark magics not work on jolly Gregor! Tharja now merely angry because Gregor is immune to hexing and making her look like…how you say? Fool? Amateur? This sort of thing!"

Tharja seethed.

"Oookay, moving on!" Robin looked through his papers. "Is this really what you people give me? Aside from the friendly reminder and soul crushing marathon announcement, you have requests for petty things and…and…lost and found notices and…advertising?! This was supposed to be for important announcements or questions for the meeting, not advertising for yet another board game! I mean, who would even want to play this _Twilight Skirmish? _Even if it is 'a strategy board game based on historically accurate events and geopolitical…' Huh. This actually sounds pretty cool. I should totally look into it…" Robin pocketed that note and began looking through the rest of his papers.

From her seat, Cherche leaned closer to whisper to Virion. "I realize I'm new here, but were things always so…chaotic?"

"Just about," Virion chuckled. "The venues and clothes may change, but in the end, he's still the same man underneath. And even back then, it was the same eccentric man leading the Shepherds that is standing at the podium and tossing aside papers."

"The more I learn of Robin, the more questions I have about him…"

"Yes, he is a very interesting individual, that's for certain. But don't be fooled, my dearest Cherche. Behind that bumbling and disorganized façade lies the mind of a military genius. You've seen yourself how he directed us in battle, have you not?"

"I have. The contrast between him on and off the battlefield is truly astounding."

"That it is, dear Cherche. That it is."

"Junk, junk, ad, request some nonsense, junk, junk…" Robin sorted through his pile of papers. "Okay, all this stuff is not even remotely related this meeting and can be discarded. You can all ask around for advice on crops or the nearest candy vendor in your own time. What _is_ related to the meeting is the following piece of news. Very important news, so listen up. That means you, Lissa!"

"Wha—? Come on! I didn't even do anything!"

Robin smirked.

Lissa pouted.

"Aaanyway," continued the grandmaster. "As you can all see, I've placed your signed Shepherds contracts on the tables in front of you. Now, you might be asking yourselves why I thought to put your contracts in front of you. Good question! And the answer to this question is that I have made a slight, small amendment to the terms of your employment. A very slight amendment. Now, if you'll all please turn to page 359…"

The Shepherds looked at each other quizzically before doing as they were told.

"As you see," continued Robin. "I've added a new clause under Section C, subsection F. Under the newly installed Clause Eight One Nine Two Three Dash Five B, I have added a section on interpersonal relationships during wartime and punishments for the aforementioned relationships. Since the implicit rule was apparently not enough to dissuade _some_ people, I decided to make it explicit and actually part of your employment. The changes are nothing substantial. All I did was add a clause saying that if I find out that any of you are having, or thinking of having, a relationship, then I'll terminate your contracts with immediate effect. Meaning, in layman's terms, I will fire the crap out of you!"

The assembled Shepherds stared at Robin in disbelief.

"Now then," Robin smiled. "Are there any questions?"

"Uh…" Chrom was the first one to break the silence. "Robin, you can't be serious about this."

"Oh, but I am, Chrom. I am dead serious. Can't you tell? This is my serious face."

"But…this is crazy!"

"Not really. You of all people should know how I feel about romantic relationships between you. I just thought I'd make my thoughts official Shepherd policy because apparently it wasn't obvious enough."

"Robin, you can't seriously expect to control people's love lives like this."

"No, I can't. That's their job. _My_ job is to simply dissuade people from doing so during wartime so we can all focus on the end goal of winning, instead of petty little things like love and emotions."

Chrom shook his head in incredulity and turned back. "Anyone else want to give this a shot?"

"Robin. Don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Cordelia asked, trying a new approach. "I mean, firing us just because some people fell in love with each other? Won't that reduce our manpower and forces you have to work with."

"Oh yes. Quite significantly," Robin nodded. "We are the elite troops of Ylisse. Losing any of you would make the war much harder."

"So wouldn't it make sense to maybe…have a lighter punishment? Or defer the punishment until the end of the war? I'm sure you need all of us present and in top condition for the battles ahead."

"That is true," Robin admitted. "However, I'm trying an high risk, high reward strategy here. I see that being fired is the best deterrent. Because if you break the rules, start a relationship and get fired during the war, you'll be sent back home to sit the war out. That means we lose experienced soldiers. That means the war will be harder to win. That increases the chances of the enemy winning and us losing. So, if you don't want us to lose, don't want to see the Valmese conquer your country and _don't _want to be the reason we lost the entire war, simply be true, professional and unromantic. Cool. Collected. Focused on the mission. Not distracted by the little things like romance and love. Save that for the appropriate time."

"…I tried," Cordelia said and sipped her drink.

"See? It's a foolproof idea! I bet all you potential romantics are having serious second thoughts now, huh?"

Silence in the room.

"That's what I thought! No more surprise romances in the near future now, huh? I declare this meeting a success if not for that reason alone!" Robin declared triumphantly. "And I think that wraps up everything that I wanted to address today. Good work today, everyone! You may now return to your regularly scheduled daily activities."

Having said his piece, Robin happily walked off the stage and headed off in no particular direction. That's what he did when he was in a good mood. Wandering usually kept his mind free to focus on the good feelings he was feeling. And he was really feeling good. Why wouldn't he? He has successfully come up with a solution to work around the whole relationship issue with the Shepherds. He may not be able to prevent the forming or relationships or more children, but at least Robin could postpone the whole thing and push it out of his mind for a while. Hopefully, a long while.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer!"

Robin was in such a good mood, he didn't even stop smiling when he turned around.

"Anna! What can I do for you, my most trusted and go-to merchant in all of Ylisse?"

"Oh wow, somebody's in a good mood. Did you suddenly run into a lot of money lately?"

"In a manner of speaking, but that's not the reason for why I'm feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Honey, you should know by now that my business _is_ my pleasure. Especially when big profits are involved."

"Ah, of course. How could I forget? So, what do you have for me today?"

"A few things we've discussed already. Firstly," Anna pulled out a few pieces of papers and showed them to Robin. "I've talked to some of my guys from R&amp;D about your new lance design. They made some adjustments here and there and came up with this. Keeping in mind that this is specifically meant for cavalry charges, they still kept the cone shape design that you suggested so the wielder doesn't lose control on impact. The suggested changes only involved making the whole thing a bit longer, thicker, and sturdier. What do you think?"

"I think it looks good," Robin said approvingly. "This modified lance design should maximize the impact of a good cavalry charge and hopefully disrupt the enemy's ranks. Maximum shock and impact. Think you can mass produce these for me before the Valm campaign kicks off?"

"Robin, how long have we known each other?" Anna asked seriously.

"A while. More than two years, I think," answered Robin.

"And in those more than two years, have I ever let you down?"

"Well, you did try to screw me over during contract negotiations and pricing…and hidden clauses. On multiple occasions. A lot."

"Those don't count."

"Don't they?"

"Come on, Robin! That was all just part of the game and me looking out for myself. You know, a girl's gotta make a living out there."

"Anna, you knew we had little money to spend and still tried to charge me three times the price for your goods. Goods that I could've got elsewhere. _And_ you tried to reserve the right to increase the price 'depending on inflationary pressures and any shortages that may arise,'" Robin pointed out flatly.

"It's all part of the whole business negotiation cycle!" insisted Anna. "You know, I try to sneak in some things that benefit me, you go over them and root them out. You know how it is."

Robin looked at Anna, unconvinced.

"You're not really holding that against me, are you?"

"Do you know how many hours of sleep you cost me and Cordelia?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Look, regardless of our past negotiations, the main point is that I've always come through for you, right?"

"Yes, that much is true," Robin conceded.

"So there you go! Past experience shows you that Anna always comes through! No matter what the problem is."

"So you can make enough of these lances for us in the given time frame?"

"No problem!"

"That's what I like to hear! So is that all?"

"No, actually," Anna flipped though more papers. "I'd like to discuss with you some of your other proposals."

"Shoot."

"It's about your pikes."

"What about them?"

"We have a few different designs with some different properties available, depending on your preferences."

"Okay…"

"Your proposed designs are no problem. The question is the materials. Now, we can easily make a bunch of these things out of wood. They would literally be long and pointy sticks of wood. The upside of this is that delivery times will be faster, the downside is that they wouldn't be as refined as other designs."

Robin nodded.

"Now, your other choices," Anna showed Robin more papers. "Are steel pikes. They'll be stronger and tougher, but naturally will take a lot longer to make than the wood pikes."

"Can you get them to me before we reach Valm?"

"Given how long it will take to make these out of metal, I can't make any guarantees."

Robin frowned. "That won't do. I need these things before then to counter the Valmese cavalry."

"Then you'll have to go with wood. However, I can slap some steel spearheads at the end to give them more stopping power. It'll take a little longer, but not so long that it'll halt delivery before you reach Valm proper."

"That sounds like a good compromise. Just make sure it's all high quality."

"Do I ever have anything less?" Anna asked cheerily.

"No, but I want to make sure. You know, give me pikes with the best metal and the sturdiest wood. I don't want them snapping when the enemy cavalry smashes into them."

"You got it, boss! Although you must know that it'll cost extra…"

"That's fine."

"Really?"

"Yep. We'll need the best quality weapons for this campaign."

"Okay then. I'll make the order and come up with an estimate for you."

"Great."

"Oh, and speaking of quality weapons…"

Robin raised a brow. "There's more?"

"There's always more with me, hon," Anna winked playfully. "Can I interest you in our new weapons stock?"

"Anna, I've already upgraded Ylisse's entire arsenal to steel."

"Ah, but this is not steel. This is the brand new silver stock."

"Silver, you say? Tell me more…"

"It's better and stronger than steel. Hits harder, better and will help you slice through enemy ranks better than current weaponry."

"I do like the sound of that…"

Anna smiled. Robin's best quality was that he was a good customer. Good customers were easily sold on products and, most important of all, had deep pockets. Anna knew she didn't have to try hard to sell Robin on anything.

"So, what do you say? We have a whole new stock of these powerful, silver range of weapons. Is Ylisse going to go to war equipped with the best weaponry available?"

"That's not even a question, Anna."

"Wonderful! Now, what weapons would you like and how many?"

"Let's see…" Robin thought for a moment. "Take the number of steel weapons I ordered…and multiply that by two."

"W-wow, really?" Anna asked, surprised. "Just like that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just…you've always looked out after your finances. Looked out like a hawk. It was infuriating, but also one of the reasons why I grew to respect you. And now, for you to just buy my expensive stock without even asking or a price is…alarming, let's say."

"Ah yes. The question of finances. Usually one that I take very seriously. However, now that someone else is picking up the tab, I can loosen up the rules and go on a buying spree and not care about the final price tag!" Robin sighed in contentment. "Feels good."

"And may I ask who this mysterious benefactor is?"

"Anna, don't you trust your good pal Robin?"

"Trust but verify, Robin," Anna said with an innocent smile. "Even your most valued customer. Especially when it comes to who's paying the bills. That a very important question that needs answers in the merchant world before we can continue with any transaction. So, where am I going to direct the check?"

"Well, if you must know, you can forward all invoices and payment details to the Plegian Treasury…or the king…or whoever is in charge of all that there. I don't know how things work south of the border."

Anna's eyes went wide. "You mean the Plegian government is paying for all of your equipment?"

"Not just equipment. They've agreed to finance the war in its entirety for us."

"Oh, this is a fine development. Very fine…"

"…I don't like where this is going…" Robin said as he watched the merchant. He could practically see the gears turning in her mind.

"What? Oh no, this is good! Very good! For both of us!"

"…How?"

"Well, let's just say that I have some sources and insider knowledge of some things."

"What things?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. This and that. It's not important," Anna waved dismissively. "What _is_ important is that my sources tell me that the Plegian government has deep pockets. Like, really deep. Really, really deep, despite the previous war and the reparations."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder how they managed that…"

"It doesn't matter. The main point is that these Plegian funds are now completely at your disposal! Which means that you can finally loosen the purse strings and afford to buy and all my stock. All of it. Even the really good and expensive stuff!"

"….Which means that, at the end of the day, you walk away with a really fat paycheck."

"Exactly! You get fancy gear and I get lots of coin. It's a win-win!"

"Right. So, you have my orders and specifications. Going to go off and draft me the contract?"

"You bet! I'll have the terms, pricing and delivery date to you in no time."

"Great. Oh, and just because I have a lot of money at my disposal doesn't mean that you can still screw me over with the pricing! I still expect you to give me something reasonable."

"What? Why? It's not like it's your money you're spending!" Anna protested.

"It may not be my money, but it's still screwing over and it's still me!" snapped Robin. "And I still don't like being screwed over. I've had too many close calls with you as it is."

Anna pouted. "Spoilsport."

"Hey, you're still getting a large order from us and still getting a lot of cash," Robin pointed out before adding, "I may even give you a higher than average merchant's fee…"

"…How much we talking here?"

"Maybe 15 percent, maybe 20, depending on my mood."

"Maybe 25?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Don't push your luck. You'll have to offer me something really mind-blowing for 25."

"Robin, you should know by now I'm full of surprises," Anna winked playfully. "Just watch. By the end of this war, I'll have products that'll make you want to give me at least 50."

"Yeah, right," Robin scoffed. "Give me weapons that allow me to strike twice as fast, and then we'll discuss 50."

"You sure know how to give a girl inspiration. I'll have R&amp;D come up with something. Just remember, you promised me 50!"

"Pfft, weapons that let me strike twice. That'll be the day. What next? Weapons that don't break? Tomes that do double damage? Ha!" Robin laughed to himself as he watched Anna walk away to…wherever she usually ran off to after they discussed business.

"Robin. A moment, if you please?"

"Hmm? Ah, Miriel!" Robin greeted. "Love the new clothes. Have you done some shopping?"

"I have done nothing of the sort, Robin. These are the standard garments bestowed upon individuals in Ylisse who have attained the rank of 'sage' and continuously pushed the boundaries of their own magic potential."

"Oh. Uh, congrats on that, then!"

"My gratitude for your acknowledgement."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I have come to you in order to report my results and findings to the assignment you have given me."

"Uh…right! That. I mean, I totally know what you're talking about and have definitely _not_ forgotten all about it or anything!"

"Wonderful," Miriel nodded before giving Robin a plain looking book. "Behold, the fruits of my endeavors."

"Good job!" Robin took the tome and examined it. "…What exactly am I looking at?"

"After years of research, experimentation, and various trials, I believe I have found a way to condense the power of various types of magic into one spellbook," explained Miriel.

"Wow, really?!" Robin asked excitedly. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"With hindsight, I now see that the answer was obvious. It was just a matter of…" and Robin's mind was overwhelmed with science theory and jargon. "…Which negates the need for separate tomes to contain the magic."

"...Yeah. That's, uh, exactly what I thought!" Robin tried to get this thoughts in order and shake of the dizzying effects of being bombarded by incomprehensible science jargon. "So you really managed to condense all those spells in this one spellbook?"

Miriel nodded. "That is correct."

"So I can stop carrying three different tomes on me at all times?"

"Most certainly."

"And I can cast spells with this thing without it exploding in my face and burning my coat that I value more than human life?"

Miriel looked at Robin quizzically.

"Uh…it's a figure of speech?"

"…Regardless," Miriel continued. "After the previous little mishap with the experimental spellbook, I have taken every precautionary measure and trialed various different models before coming to you with this final product. I can assure you that this one is fully functional and will not 'explode in your face,' as you say."

"I'm trusting you on this, Miriel. It's a miracle that Chrom and the others got me my current coat. I don't think I can handle it if it dies on me."

"Robin, you have my uttermost assurances that there will be no unpleasant incidents that will bring harm to either you or your coat," assured the sage. "To assuage your fears, I suggest casting a few simple spells. You will then see that the spellbook is completely functional."

"Fine. I'm trusting you on this, Miriel. Let's go out back so I can blast a few training dummies."

"I believe we are well past that stage."

"Wha—?" Robin looked around.

True enough, they were both standing in the backyard of the inn, the designated 'training area' of the Shepherds while they rested in the city, complete with equipment and dummies.

"…How long have I been out here?" asked the confused grandmaster.

"By my calculations, you have spent a total of 23 minutes and 55.82 seconds from the time you began wandering around to the time you concluded your conversation with Anna."

"Wow…" Robin was completely caught off guard by the accuracy of Miriel's answer. "That's, uh…huh. Okay then. I guess I'll just give your spellbook a shot…and believe in your assurances that nothing terrible is going to happen."

"Please do. I believe you will find the results most favorable."

Robin took a deep breath and opened the spellbook. In it, he recognized the familiar incantations of basic, entry level spells.

Steeling himself, Robin then focused his energies on some training dummies and cast his spells.

It wasn't as terrible as last time. Robin recognized the familiar tingle that he felt throughout his body when he prepared to cast a spell. He saw how the fire formed at the tips of his fingers and watched as the little fireball hurled toward the training dummy.

Robin steeled himself and prepared for the worst after he saw his spell hit its target.

One second passed. One minute. Three minutes.

Robin cautiously opened one eye and looked around after the five minute mark.

"I trust that the successful casting of a simple fire spell combined with the fact that no bodily harm befell your person is sufficient evidence to allay your misgivings about the viability of my spellbook?" Miriel asked.

"I'm alive, not on fire, my coat is as it was," Robin noted aloud as he examined himself. "Not bad, Miriel. Your new spellbook looks like it works fine."

"Naturally."

"Let me just cast a few more spells here…" Robin flipped through more pages and cast different elemental spells. After confirming that they hit and that the spells _didn't_ randomly explode in his face and damage his coat, Robin turned to Miriel and grinned widely. "This is pretty cool stuff, Miriel! This all-in-one spellbook of yours works like a charm! What's more, you saved us a whole lot of time and space! With spellbook that can carry all the spells, we no longer have to buy other spell tomes in bulk! Why, we can just toss them all away and carry one spellbook with us at all times!"

"Actually—"

"Oooof course there's an actually. There's always an actually…" Robin sighed. "Okay, Miriel. Give it to me. What's the downside?"

"As you know, the process by which I extracted magic from the appropriate tomes…" Miriel began and once again, Robin was overwhelmed by complicated and incomprehensible jargon. "…Which means that the number of spells cast from the new spellbook is limited and will require the magic from more traditional tomes in order to continue functioning."

"So…what you're saying is that we need to keep buying our regular tomes and top up the magic to make sure your all-in-one tome keeps working?"

"That is the general gist of it, yes."

"At least we got enough money to do that…"

"Another detail."

"There's more?!"

"Indeed. During the process of transferring magic between tomes, I have observed that the power of a spell is inversely proportional to the number of times one may be able to cast it. The 'durability' of the spell, as it is called."

"So, aside from the spells needing topping up, more powerful spells need topping up more often?"

"That is accurate."

"Well, it sucks that spells still have limited usage. Then again, we can now afford to buy all sorts of tomes in bulk and having a universal spellbook is a major plus...so I guess the portability of it all outweighs the negative aspects. Good job, Miriel! You've really come through for us."

"Your gratitude is appreciated, Robin. As always, you have given me a fascinating and challenging task to study and overcome. The data I have recorded while researching various areas of magic will be of tremendous assistance to me in future endeavors."

"Happy to help!" Robin said cheerily. For the briefest of instances, he thought that he saw Miriel smile. "Anyway, think you can put some harder hitting spells in this book?"

"Certainly. Although it must be noted that the result will be a thicker and heavier spellbook due to the additional pages required to contain stronger spells."

"That's fine. As long as it doesn't feel like I have a brick in my coat pocket. If it gets too thick, you can skip some of the weaker spells. I feel like the Valmese will need spells that can really pack a punch."

"Very well."

"Oh, and come talk to me about replicating this for our entire army next time. Everyone having a single spellbook sounds like something worth pursuing. Oh, before you go, what's with your stance?"

"Please elaborate."

"You know," Robin pointed. "The whole elbow thing. You've been standing like that ever since you got here. It's like you're holding onto something. Like a bag. Except that if the bag was made of air."

"Ah, of course," Miriel nodded in understanding. "Fear not, Robin. This is simply part of my ongoing investigation into a mystery that you have directed my attention to."

"I apparently do that a lot, huh? So what's this thing you're investigating?"

"This is part of my ongoing investigation into Kellam's lack of presence."

"The who and the what?" Robin asked before squinting. Sure enough, the bulky outline of heavy general's armor suddenly materialized right next to Miriel.

"Hello," Kellam said quietly and waved.

"Gah!" Robin jumped back in surprise before calming himself. "I'll never get used to that…"

"A typical reaction," Miriel noted. "Shock and surprise when others register Kellam's presence."

"Yeah…so what's up with that?" Robin asked once he regained his composure. "You figured that out yet or what?"

"I am close to finding the answer and have formulated a credible hypothesis."

"Really? Then give it to me. Why and how does Kellam pull the disappearing act despite wearing such bulky armor?"

"I belive that Kellam's ability stems from a reluctance to impose himself from others. He withdraws from people's consciousness, and hence from their senses as well."

"Okay…but what does that mean for you? You can see him, right?"

"I theorize that is because a bond has formed between us, making him a larger presence in my conscious mind. Our familiarity means that my senses are better able to detect his presence."

"So…" Robin looked at Kellam for some sort of explanation. None was forthcoming as Kellam just shrugged. "What? You can sense him because you're friends now?"

"Well, I used the word in its broader sense. More like companions. ...Or pack mates. We have spent considerable time together, so certain attachments naturally develop," explained Miriel.

"That's nice, I guess. But…wait. Why can't I see him? Kellam and I are friends too."

"Robin, can you recall the number of times you have engaged in conversation with Kellam?"

"No, but that's a bit of a really broad question. I can't be expected to remember all the times I've spoken with people. I talk to a lot of people!"

"Very well. Let me narrow down the timeframe. Robin, can you recall the number of times you have engaged in conversation with Kellam in the past month?"

"Uh…"

"Can you recall the last time you have conversed with Kellam?"

Robin drew a blank.

"I think we last talked two years ago," Kellam offered helpfully.

Robin gasped. "What? No! That can't be right. It can't have been that long ago. There has to be something more recent…"

"I don't think there is. I mean, no offense Robin, but you didn't even include me on the list of soldiers you promoted after the war. In fact, I wasn't on the list at all. None of them."

"Uh…oops?" Robin smiled sheepishly. "But wait, I see you have decked yourself out in some heavy general's armor. I'm assuming you've also taken it upon yourself to teach our new would-be knights. How'd you manage that given your…invisibility?"

"I have found a remedy to that problem," said Miriel. "In order to have Kellam's presence more firmly implanted in people's minds, I have taken it upon myself to introduce him to as many of our various recruits as possible and to ensure that they spend all their leisure time around his person so as to imprint his presence on their psyche."

"So you imposed Kellam on our new recruits?" Robin asked, amused at the absurdity of the statement. "…Did it work?"

"The results were inconclusive, as you had by that time assigned me to the task of compacting a number of spells into one spellbook. However, Kellam has reported that those recruits that have been in his company for a significant period of time did tend to notice his presence faster than those recruits that had not been in his company."

"It's true," nodded Kellam. "I even got to teach them a few things about the battlefield. And in turn, they passed that knowledge onto their friends and other recruits."

"Well. That's an unorthodox approach to things," Robin remarked. "But why do the enemies notice Kellam so easily?"

"My theory is that soldiers on the battlefield, with their increased adrenaline while in the heat of combat and their senses on high alert for enemy movement, pay more attention to their surroundings and thus are able to sense Kellam's person far better than the average person," said Miriel. "But this is mostly just conjecture. I have not had the ability to properly examine this avenue of research, for obvious reasons."

"Okay then," Robin felt he should end this conversation before his brain started to hurt. "So, thanks for the new spellbook, Miriel. I'm giving it back to you so you can go off and put more powerful spells on it now, yeah?"

"Very well," Miriel took back her spellbook. "Do you wish to observe and learn the process of magic extraction and transferal?"

"Maybe later. I got a few things to do right now, but that sounds like a thing I should know how to do. Remind me at a later time?"

"As you wish. Come along, Kellam."

"I'm right behind you, Miriel."

Robin watched as the two walked off. Wait, now it was just Miriel because Kellam seemed to have vanished into the ether as he tended to do. Man had it really been two years since he and Kellam spoke? Damn, Robin needed to really pay more attention to that guy. Then again, Kellam was just so…forgettable. It's like he just disappeared from your mind. Furethermore—

"Whoops! Incoming!"

"Wha—Argh!"

Robin's instincts took over before his mind could process what was even happening. Good thing, too, as he found himself dropping to the ground just as an arrow zoomed past his head and lodged itself in a nearby barrel.

"Hey, nice reflexes, Robin! You dodged that one like a pro!"

Breathing heavily, Robin looked first at the arrow, then at the source of the voice.

"Vaike, what the hell?! Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"How can you even think such a thing, Robin? Ol' Teach would never hurt one of his comrades!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the arrow shooting right past my person?" Robin asked, before he noticed something in Vaike's hand. "And what's with the bow?"

"Ah, good eye! I'm just followin' your newest orders, is all."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Pickin' up a new weapon and a new hobby, just like you asked!"

"So your secondary weapon of choice…" Robin said slowly as he looked at Vaike, to his bow, then back at Vaike. "Is the bow?"

"Yessiree!" Vaike said proudly. "I always did want to have a secondary weapon for myself, and the bow seemed like the natural choice. The weapon of hunters and manly men! And who's more manly than the Vaike?"

"So you, Vaike, the guy who likes hitting things really, really hard," Robin said as he tried to contain his laughter. "Chose, instead of another weapon that you can hit things really, really hard, you chose the bow. You chose a weapon that, instead of brute force and wide swings, requires finesse and accuracy. _That_ is your secondary weapon."

"Do you not believe that Teach can't handle weildin' the bow? Because there ain't nothin' Teach can't do when he puts his mind to it!"

Robin burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Vaike said indignantly. "Don't you be makin' fun of me! I even got the best archer in the realm to point me to the right path!"

"It's true," Robin looked up long enough to see Virion approach them. "After all, who better to impart the necessary skills of archery onto others than the Archest or Archers himself?"

"Wait, so Virion actually agreed to teach you, Vaike, the ins and outs of archery?" Robin asked incredulously before laughing again.

"Why is this so funny to you, Robin? I can do this, you know!" proclaimed Vaike with all the confidence in the world.

"Don't make me laugh. Wait, too late," replied the grandmaster as he wiped some tears from his eyes. "Look Vaike, it's not that I don't believe you can master the bow; it's just that I think that there's a better chance of pigs learning to fly or me getting married before that happens."

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence, Robin!" Vaike smiled before he realized what Robin actually said. "Hey!"

"Ah, but you have failed to take into account my participation, Robin! Under my tutelage, even the clumsiest oaf can learn the fine art of archery," boasted Virion.

"Yeah, okay," Robin chuckled. "Have fun teaching Vaike the finer details of this weapon that requires patience and precision. Take as long as you need, which will probably be forever. If you need me, I'll be busy directing the war."

"Robin, I think you may be underestimatin' Teach's ability to soak up knowledge. I can do more than dish it out, ya know?"

"Indeed. I see great potential in our friend," agreed Virion. "But since I see the doubt in your eyes, Robin, what say you we make this a little interesting?"

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we have ourselves a little gentleman's wager? I bet that I can teach Vaike here the fine art of archery in a few months."

"What's at stake?"

"Hmmm," Virion thought for a moment. "What about your coat?"

Robin scoffed. "No deal."

"What's wrong, Robin? Suddenly afraid about Teach's hidden potential?"

"No. I just don't make a habit of betting my coat. You can start a bet about water being wet and I still won't bet my coat on it."

"That thing mean that much to ya?"

"You should already know the answer to that."

"Very well, no coat. What about…" Virion paused to think before an idea struck him. "A piece of pies that the lovely Sumia bakes for you?"

"Good thinkin', Virion!" Vaike exclaimed enthusiastically and patted the archer on his back. "That sounds like a swell deal. The Vaike could always have some of them pies."

"You…you guys know that Sumia makes her pies when she's on cooking duty, right?" Robin asked. "You can patiently wait to get some just like the rest of us."

"But Stumbles is not on cooking duty often enough!"

The three men turned to see Gaius standing nearby.

"Hey there, Gaius!" Vaike greeted. "You want in on this action?"

"You know it," said the thief as he approached the group. "I'm always up for getting some pies of Bubbles."

"No one is getting any pie from me!" snapped Robin. "You're all going to have to wait until Sumia decides to bake you some when she's on cooking duty. Besides, you people already come and steal some pieces from me as soon as she gives me some. So just suck it up and be patient!"

"Patience is not one of the Vaike's many strong points."

"Besides, Stumbles makes your pies special. It's like there's a secret ingredient that multiplies the taste factor of the pies she gives you by ten, making them melt in your mouth delicious and a lot better than the ones she makes when on cooking duty," noted Gaius.

"I concur with that statement," agreed Virion. "The pies that she gives to you, Robin, have a certain _je ne sais quoi_, about them. Something that unleashes the full potential taste of the pie inside your mouth."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That's just dumb. Sumia's pies are all the same and delicious no matter where, when or for whom she makes it for. There's no secret ingredient or anything like that."

"Bubbles, how can you not taste the difference? There's definitely _something_ in the pies she makes you. Something which makes them really, really good."

"Pffft, yeah right. Next you'll be telling me that the secret ingredient is love, or something equally dumb."

"No, not love. Maybe cinnamon."

"I think it's the cream," offered Vaike. "I think pies with cream are the best."

"I personally prefer some pies with substance and meat, lamb being a favorite," said Virion. "While Sumia makes very good fruit pies, I think her strength lies in meat pies."

"Man, you nobles sure have funny taste. Pies are best when they have lots and lots of sugar in them," Gaius paused before adding, "and since I'm the foremost expert on pies, I think I deserve the first piece when Bubbles loses the bet."

"Wha—? Hey! Who're you to just barge in here and take the first piece?" demanded Vaike. "This whole deal revolved around me and Virion and we should be the first ones in line for Robin's pie!"

"That's true. If you want to take part in the deal, you'll have to get in line. This whole transaction was, after all, my idea," Virion pointed out.

"That may be true, but you guys clearly can't appreciate a good pie like I can," Gauis countered. "The first piece should go to me because…"

The three men argued about who should get how much pie and in what order.

"Okay, wait!" Gauis finally shouted. "This is a question that Bubbles needs to solve. After all, it's his pie we're dealing up."

"Sounds fair. Hey Robin!"

The three men turned around to find an empty space where their friend once stood.

"…When do you suppose we lost him?" asked Gauis.

"Probably when we started arguing about stuffing," replied Virion.

* * *

Robin walked through the many tents set up in the open space and thought. He thought mostly about how people usually came around when he had pie…or in this case, talking about pie. It's like they had some kind of sixth sense that activated whenever Robin and pie were involved. Then again, it was Gaius. Others aside, Robin wouldn't be surprised if Gaius actually _did _have some kind of pie sense. The thief certainly had a knack for showing up when candy and sugary substances were concerned, so a pie sense wouldn't really be so farfetched becau—

"RARGH!"

"Wha—Ack!"

This time, Robin didn't have time to react as something (or someone) hurdled right into him and knocked him in a pile of barrels.

"Ha ha! Finally got you, you fast dastard!" Sully laughed triumphantly before wincing. "Although you sure do put up on hell of a fight. Damn, I'm going to be feeling some of these bruises in the morning…"

The man who Sully hurled at Robin just grunted.

"Don't be like that, Lon'qu. With the amount of training we did, it was bound to happen eventually."

"…I will admit that you have markedly improved with every one of our sessions," grumbled the downed swordsman. "Although this little incident shows that I've slipped. It won't happen again."

"Har! That's just the result of me watching your every move when we sparred. Sure took a hell of a long time before you could fight me at your full potential, but we got there eventually. And damn! When you fight, you fight like a demon! Took a long line of beatdowns for me to finally formulate a strategy to counter you."

Lon'qu grunted again.

"Don't be like that! Here," Sully offered her hand. "As a way to celebrate this breakthrough as well as show that there are no hard feelings, let me buy you a drink. I hear they serve that Feroxi ale here that you like."

"Hmph," Lon'qu grabbed Sully's hand and pulled himself up. "I can promise you that something like this won't happen again…but I will take up your offer."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" laughed Sully. "But enough about that. Come on. Let's grab us some drinks. Maybe you can even tell me what's so great about this Feroxi slush!"

As the two voices disappeared into the distance, Robin tried to get up from underneath the barrels.

"Urgh. Yeah, don't mind me. I'll just…lie here. Injured. Ow…"

"Robin? Is that you?"

"…No…"

Someone came into Robin's field of vision.

"Oh goodness, are you okay?!"

"Just peachy," Robin replied before squinting his eyes. "…Sumia? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. Here, let me help you up…"

"Thanks."

"Are you hurt?" Sumia asked once Robin was standing on his feet.

"A little, but nothing too serious."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day in the life of me, Robin. People being thrown at me and trying to steal my baked goods. The usual."

Sumia looked at Robin curiously.

"It's not important," assured the grandmaster. "Now then, where are you off to?"

"Me? I'm just off to the stables to feed Daisy."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all! But, are you sure you don't have anything better you should be doing? I don't want to take up your time…"

"It's fine. Right now, I'm free as a bird! …Besides, I feel like I need to stick around someone in case something else happens. Then you can call for someone to help me if anything crazy happens..."

"Robin?

"Don't question it, Sumia. With my luck, I can very realistically see something else happening to me."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Robin mumbled gloomily.

"Okay then."

The two walked in comfortable silence before Sumia decided to speak up.

"So…Robin."

"Hm?"

"Back at that meeting. It seems you have changed your stance on the whole 'no relationships between Shepherds'…right?"

"Yeah…" Robin frowned. "Although not by choice, mind you."

"What do you mean?"

"I firmly believed, and will continue to believe, in my, uh, beliefs. However, Lucina's arrival and revelations forced me to…adjust my beliefs to fit the situation."

"Oh? And what situation might that be?"

"The future. Inevitability. Marriage. Kids."

Robin felt the need to elaborate when Sumia looked at him questioningly.

"Lucina has brought news from the future that, in said future, the Shepherds all hook up and have kids. These kids also happen to have travelled back in time with her and are supposedly out there somewhere, waiting for us to find them and help us fight against fate."

"Really?" Sumia asked in awe. She hesitated before gathering up her courage and asking, "Lucina. Did…did she tell you who the married couples were?"

"No," Robin replied gloomily. "Which I guess is both a blessing and a curse."

"How's that?"

"On the one hand, knowing that everyone gets married despite my objections is really depressing. Like, I can't do anything about it now. It's just happening. On the other hand, I guess I don't really want to know who marries whom. I feel like if I did, everyone here will require constant surveillance to make sure they keep things strictly professional."

"I see. So Lucina didn't mention anything on that, then? Nothing at all? Besides her parents, I mean. Not Frederick, or Sully, or me…or you…" Sumia mumbled the last part.

"No. And even if she did, I think I would've bolted out of the room. I like to think that I'd be one of the few reasonable people to keep my head clear of any mushy feelings and focus on what really matters. Like now. Although I'm still majorly bummed out about the whole thing, I think my solution is the best that I could do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know. I may not be able to prevent the romance from happening, but at least I can delay it as long as I possibly can. Of course, that means I still have to somehow accept the fact that once this war is over, I may very well be hearing wedding bells or whatever…"

"I see," Sumia said thoughtfully. "So…you still are against any relationships between us, but only for the duration of the war, right?"

"I guess…"

"A-and as long as it's peacetime, you're more open to the idea of romance, right?"

"Yeah…" Robin admitted reluctantly before looking at Sumia suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason. None at all."

"Sumia…" Robin narrowed his eyes. "You're secretly romantically involved with anyone now, are you?"

"W-what? Me? Gods no!" Sumia laughed nervously. "I'm just as I've always been! Single. That's me. Single Sumia. Besides, even if there was someone I had my eye on, it's not like anything could happen, least of all now. So I'm just platonically single for the foreseeable future, ha ha ha…"

Robin sighed in relief.

"That's good to know. I was serious when I said I'd fire anyone caught getting romantic, but I'd really hate it if that were you. Good to know that I can count on you to keep it professional."

"You sure can, Robin! I'll always be there for you! You…you can always count on me…"

"Sumia? Are you all right? You're mumbling."

"W-what? No, I'm fine! Better than fine! Oh look, we're already at the stables. I'd better go and feed Daisy. Off I go!"

Robin watched curiously as Sumia hurriedly rushed off, stumbled, almost tripped, regained her balance and went to fetch the pegasus feed. Sumia sure acted strangely sometimes. Mostly when they were together. He'd probably have to ask her about that sometime. Make sure she was okay and nothing was wrong with her.

"Here you go, Daisy. Eat up now. That's a good girl…"

And now Robin was watching as she was feeding her pegasus. He marveled at how Sumia had a way with animals. They somehow just naturally liked her from the get go. It didn't even matter what kind of animal it was. They all liked her. All of them. How did she ever manage to do that?

"…Robin?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You're staring."

"…I am?" Robin looked away embarrassment. "Sorry. I guess I was just noting how you had such a nice relationship with your mount…and animals in general. Quite the opposite of me."

"That's not true, Robin! I'm sure you have a way with animals too."

"I wish it were like yours. Unfortunately, my encounters with animals have all been a series of unfortunate events."

"It can't all be that bad," Sumia said as she began brushing Daisy's mane.

"Oh, but it can," the grandmaster laughed ruefully. "I need only to tell you about my multiple encounters with Sully's horse and how it tried to run me down over things that weren't even my fault! Or Minerva, and how I'm sure she wants to eat me despite Cherche's insistence otherwise. The way Minerva looks at me and drools, I know what she's thinking. She can't fool me! Hell, even Daisy hates me!"

"Robin, that's not true. Daisy most certainly does not hate you. How can she when you've fought together so often?"

"Oh yeah? Then why does Daisy always like, flinch and distance herself every time I approach her?"

"Robin, that's not an issue related to Daisy as much as it's an issue for all pegasi."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see, pegasi are more attuned and comfortable around women. No one knows why, but that's just the way it is. They only get along with female riders. Others can come along, but only if the main rider is a woman. Haven't you ever wondered why all the pegasus knights are women?"

"No. Then again, I really haven't given it much thought. In fact, I don't think I've even noticed that," Robin admitted. "You and Cordelia have been the pegasus knights I've spent most – if not all – my time with."

"Oh. Well now you know."

"I guess. It must be nice to fly around on your pegaus through the air. With no worries, just enjoying the feel of the wind against you and taking in the view from the sky…" Robin said wistfully.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering thinking about how nice it must be to have your own flying horse and riding it in the air. Well, you know, when you're not fighting for your life and stuff."

"Why didn't you say so, Robin? I'd be more than happy to take you with me for a ride next time I go scouting. Or even just to fly around sometime!"

"That's very kind of you, Sumia, but I think I'll have to pass."

"But why? Weren't you wondering how nice it must be?"

"I was, but I was mostly doing it because I know that I'd never really get to do it myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a few issues, Sumia. Mostly with height. Like, when I'm up there, I get all sweaty and nervous. Especially when I look down and imagine myself falling. Because when you're up there, you're really up high! And have nothing to really hold on to or anything in case you slip off. And if you do, you're pretty much done for. You just fall and splat! Right on the ground."

"But Robin, you do fine when we're fighting together," Sumia pointed out. "You keep a sharp eye out for enemies, keep your cool under fire and even manage to hit enemies with your spells when I maneuver in the air!"

"Yeah, but that's different. Those times, I have like, a bajillion other things to worry about, including worrying about my life…and yours. Then, my 'kill or be killed' instinct kicks in and I focus on trying to not die. It's amazing what a little life-threatening situation can do to a person. Up in the air there, worrying about height and falling off is the least of my worries then," Robin said before smiling cheekily. "Besides, I can always hug you if I do feel like I'm slipping."

"And here I thought I was special."

Robin and Sumia both turned to see Cordelia standing with crossed arms at the entrance of the stables.

"Tell me, Robin. Do you hug all the pegaus knights you ride with?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I only hug the really pretty ones."

Robin then winked and flashed his cheesiest smile.

Sumia blushed.

Cordelia blinked in surprise before chuckling.

"It seems that someone has got a little Virion in my Robin today."

"Hey! I take offense at that statement! True, I may have spent a disproportionate amount of time with our resident nobleman to catch up and have someone to play board games with. And it's true that I was subject to tales of his various philandering escapades as I waited for his next moves, and that some of his very many stories and 'advice' may have bled in, but I am still nothing like him!" insisted Robin. "Besides, if I was Virion, one or both of you would be slapping me across the face right about now."

Sumia giggled. "Is that really how his stories ended?"

"Well, no. Most of Virion's stories ended with him 'wooing the heart of the lovely maiden' and her falling for his 'most dashing and noble charms.' That was followed by some unnecessarily detailed accounts of bedroom antics that ensued."

"O-oh…" Sumia blushed harder.

"But I think Virion took creative liberties with his stories. I can't imagine the lines he used actually worked. So…" Robin briefly lost track of the conversation. "In conclusion, while Virion is a philandering…philanderer, I am not. I am a man with morals and integrity who compliments his female companions and _doesn't_ have ulterior motives that include bringing them back to his bedroom to do some very explicit things."

"How charming," Cordelia said dryly. " But you might want to be careful what you say, Robin. If anyone were to pass by, they might misinterpret the situation."

"Misunderstandings and miscommunication, huh? So basically another Tuesday in the life of me. I've become quite the expert in the field of people taking things I've said out of context."

"Yes, so I've noticed. What's your secret, oh master of miscommunication skills?"

"Plenty of sleep, a healthy diet and…wait a minute, that's my secret for something else. For master of poor communication skills, all you need is terrible luck and terrible timing. Things I've got aplenty!"

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I sure do. My answers are nothing if not readily available and genuine. Content and quality may vary from question to question."

Cordelia remained silent before laughing. Robin and Sumia joined in not long after.

"Ah, our witty banter. I do love it so," Robin said once everyone composed themselves.

"It certainly keeps things fresh. Especially with you, Robin," agreed Cordelia. "But I hope I didn't interrupt you two."

"You're fine. Sumia and I were just talking about animals, pegasi, and flying."

"Robin's jealous about how I can fly Daisy with no problems. Can you believe that?" asked Sumia.

"I want it on the record that I'm only a little jealous," Robin added quickly.

"I see…" Cordelia nodded in understanding. "I always did get a sense that you were a little uncomfortable in the skies when the fighting died down. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Easy for you to say. You do this for a living! So do I, actually. The only difference is that I get freaked out when I'm not fighting for my life. I direct battles, sometimes from the air, but get all scared when I'm up in the air and have no one trying to kill me! I mean, what's that all about?"

"It's not a big deal, Robin," assured Cordelia.

"Yeah! It's only natural for people to have strengths and weaknesses!" Sumia added. "Besides, you already do what most of us can't.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I'd say the first thing that comes to mind is magic."

"Magic?"

"That's right," Cordelia nodded. "You have the innate ability to cast magic spells. That's not something everyone can boast."

"It's true," agreed Sumia. "That's one of your strengths. Truth be told, I get a little jealous when I see you on the battlefield."

"Really?"

"Yes. Seeing you shoot fireballs out of your hands looks incredible. It must feel nice…"

"Yeah, shooting fireballs at people is pretty awesome," Robin said with a smile. "Although I guess I never really thought about it that way. I guess I just took my magic for granted. Like, it's a thing I knew how to do. Like eating. Or fighting. Or sleeping. Nothing special."

"Well, it certainly is special. Not everyone has the capability for magic," Cordelia noted. "And you seem to be particularly good at it, despite your lack of any schooling."

"Yeah, that is weird, isn't' it? Hey, maybe I'm some sort of prodigy!" Robin joked. "But thanks for that, you two. I feel a bit less embarrassed about my flying thing."

The two women smiled.

"We're always here for you, Robin."

"Cheering you up is our job on the side!"

"It's a good thing I'm not paying you for it. Otherwise, you'd run the treasury dry!" Robin cleared his throat. "But have you two not tried your hand in magic?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Sadly no. I've meant to, but I've never found the time to look into it."

"Me neither. Besides, it's probably for the best," said Sumia.

"Now why's that?" asked Robin.

"Well, you know. It's me. I already trip over thin air, break everything around me and am a walking disaster area. Giving me the ability to shoot fireballs out of my fingers will probably make things even worse."

"Don't be like that, Sumia!" said Robin. "I'm sure that you'd be a great spellcaster. All you need is the proper training."

"Robin is right, Sumia," Cordelia smiled encouragingly at her friend. "All you need to do is have confidence in yourself. You already proved that you can more than handle a lance and pegasus last time. I'm sure that it's the same case with magic."

"U-uh, thank you both," Sumia stammered, not prepared to suddenly be the center of attention. "But let's not dwell on this, shall we? This is a purely hypothetical scenario. It's not like I'm going to learn magic anytime soon. I probably don't even have a magical fiber in my entire body."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Robin. "Have you tried anything? Had yourself tested for magic?"

"Huh? Well, no, I—"

"Then as far as anyone else is concerned, you have potential until proven otherwise!"

"O-okay…?"

"And we're going to prove it right now."

"What?"

"Yeah! You're interested in magic, right? Want to shoot fireballs at things?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then it's settled!" Robin said enthusiastically. "We're going to have you tested to see if your body has the ability to do the magic. Both of you."

"Robin?!" This sudden proclamation caught Cordelia completely by surprise.

"Oh yeah. You also said you had an interest in doing the magic, right? Well, we're talking the first step right now. It won't take too long. All we have to do is see if your bodies can handle spellcasting and get on it if they can. Aren't you two excited?!"

The conversation took such an unexpected turn that the two women struggled to say something.

"I'll take your silence as an overexcited silence of approval! Now, come on, you guys. Let's get your magic on!"

"Robin, wait!" Cordelia was the first one to get her wits together. "Before we go off and do anything, I have something to tell you. Something that I think will be best heard from me rather than anyone else."

"Okay, fine. But make it quick, Cordelia. I'm now pretty pumped about this whole 'you guys maybe having magic' scenario. Hey! Maybe we can form our own club or something!"

"Calm down, Robin," chuckled Cordelia. "One thing at a time."

"Right. Sorry. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, it concerns that incident back at Carrion Isle."

"What happened back at Carrion Isle? Besides, you know, what actually happened."

"Let's just say that the Shepherds got a new memb—"

Cordelia was interrupted as a crow flew into the stables, circled around and landed on Robin's head.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Robin cried as he tried to shoo the crow away. "There's a crow on my head. Why is there a crow on my head?!"

"Say, Cordelia?" Sumia leaned in. "Isn't that the same crow that…?"

"I believe to," Cordelia said grimly. "We have to tell Robin before he finds out himself and has an episode."

"Yes," Sumia concurred. "I feel that would be the best course of action. We better do it now, and quickly."

"Shoo! Shoo!" Robin flailed and tried to dislodge the crow currently making itself at home on his head. "Stupid bird…"

"All right, Robin!" Cordelia said urgently. "Please ignore the bird for now and listen to what I have to tell you. It's very important!"

"I'll try…" Robin frowned and crossed his arms, doing his best to act as if nothing was wrong. "But hurry up. Who knows where this thing's been. I swear, if this thing decides to use my head as a latrine…!"

"Never mind that, Robin! Listen. Ever since that battle at Carrion Isle, there was someone who decided to tag along with us."

"Really? Why would they want to do that?"

"Well, this individual is…um…" Cordelia tried to come up with words to describe him.

"He's…special," said Sumia.

"What does that mean?" asked Robin. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Well, we thought it would be best that you heard if from us before—"

"Hey-o! Little Henry! You in there? Come out come out wherever you are! You know you can't hide from me!"

"Who's tha—Ack!" Robin was interrupted as the crow on his head suddenly took off and few to land on some kid's arm. Some kid that had white hair and a fancy robe of some sort.

"Heya, Little Henry! You've been naughty, just flying away from me like that. It's a good thing I found you, or else something bad might've happened!"

"…Who's the kid?"

Cordelia and Sumia exchanged nervous glances.

Robin looked at them in confusion.

"What? What's going on? Is there something I should know?"

"Hey, look who we've found. People!" the kid casually walked toward the group. "What're we all doing here? This some kind of secret cult meeting? Oh, please tell me it is! Are we exchanging deadly hexes with each other? I got some really good ones to show to the group!"

Robin was totally lost.

"…Who the hell are you?"

"That's a silly question. I'm Henry!" said the kid like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And…?"

"And this little fella," Henry pointed to the crow on his arm. "Is Little Henry. Say hello to the nice people, Little Henry!"

The crow cawed and stared preening itself.

"Don't mind him. He's just shy."

"What…? How does that have anything…? I…"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Because I got a curse that'll solve that problem in a jiffy!"

"…Just who the hell are you?"

"I told you. I'm Henry!"

"Yes, we've already established that. I need a bit more than that."

"I have a crow. His name is Little Henry. He's my favorite."

Robin's eye twitched.

Sensing that this conversation was getting nowhere, Cordelia decided to intervene.

"Yes, as we've already noted, this is Henry. Henry, meet Robin. He's the man who plans our battle strategies and directs us in battle. Robin, Henry is the one I've been trying to tell you about."

"Okay…? Pleased to meet you, Henry," Robin slowly extended his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Henry said and shook Robin's hand enthusiastically. "Say, you're the guy who tells us what to do on the battlefield, right? I bet that makes you pretty important, huh?"

"You might say that, yes."

"I knew it. I could tell. You know how? Because of the fancy coat!"

"It _is_ fancy, isn't it?" Robin said with a bit of pride. "Finally, someone who can see the greatness and majesty of my coat!"

"It's a pretty sweet coat. Some might even say, it's to die for! Nya ha ha!"

"You bet your ass it's a coat to die for! Except the ones that'll be doing the dying are the people who try to harm either myself or my coat. They will rue the day they ripped a whole in my sleeve due to attempted stabbing, or left black marks due to fire spells. They will rue it. Rue it!" Robin shook his fist in the air dramatically.

"Yeah! Death to all coat haters! The bloodier the better!"

Cordelia and Sumia were stunned by this unexpected connection between Robin and Henry. Maybe this meeting would be better than expected…

"I'm actually surprised to find a fellow appreciator of coats out here. And I must say, yours isn't too shabby either. Granted, it's not my greatcoat, but you do have a nice collar and cape ensemble going on," remarked Robin approvingly. "Where'd you get it?"

"What? This old thing? Aside from some personal touches, this is just your bog-standard Plegian dark mage robes."

"Oh, that's inters—wait, your what?"

"Yes, that's right," Cordelia quickly stepped in. "Henry is a dark mage. From Plegia. In fact, he was there at Carrion Isle and helped us fight out of there. Don't you remember?"

"No. In fact, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I'm seeing him," said Robin.

"Aw, really? Not even a little bit? I had my entrance all planned out and everything!" The crow on Henry's arm cawed. "That's right! Little Henry was there too. He did a good job. Didn't you notice all the other crows? And I busted out some of my best spells! Oh! Like the one that makes things explode from the inside out. Nya ha ha! That one's the best!"

Robin shrugged. "Nope. Sorry. Not ringing any bells. Maybe it was because I was too busy blasting all the walking corpses and trying to get us out alive."

"Yeah, that was a fun day. Not every day you get to blast walking corpses!"

"It happens to us more than I'd like to admit…" mumbled Robin.

"Really? Sweet! I knew joining you guys was the right decision!" Henry said gleefully.

Robin raised a brow. "…This true?"

Sumia and Cordelia nodded silently, trying to anticipate how Robin would react.

"…Okay."

Well. That was unexpected.

"Uh…Robin? Are you okay?" Sumia asked slowly.

"If not, I have a few hexes up my sleeve that'll fix your mood right up! And then some!" Henry added helpfully.

"That won't be necessary, thanks," said Robin. "And I'm perfectly fine, Sumia. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that your reaction seems a bit more subdued than usual, given the news."

"Heh, you'd think that I'd freak out again, wouldn't you?"

"That would be a fair description of your reactions in the past," Cordelia said half-jokingly.

"Yes, well that's to be expected," chuckled Robin. "However, that was then. More than two years ago then. This is now. Now, after all these years after which I came to the conclusion that things happen that are beyond my ability to control and I have to live with it and deal with the consequences as best I can. And those things that happen are usually Chrom's fault. Usually. Mostly. Nine times out of ten. Like right now. He hired Henry on the spot without following the procedures that I tried to drill into him, didn't he?"

Both women nodded.

"Yeah, thought so," Robin shook his head in resignation. "But you get used to it after a while. It's better than going insane. All that's left to do is keep going and…just keep going. So, Henry."

"That's me!"

"Since our last dark mage turned out to be such a huge success, I have devised several questions that will determine whether you can actually stay with us," Robin said as he pulled out a notebook out of his coat.

"You…you've drafted questions anticipating we'd get another dark mage in our group?" Sumia asked in disbelief.

"I learned from past experiences, Sumia. I mean, we've already hired an enemy thief, a mercenary that literally murdered his former employees, some village kid, an enemy dark mage, and others. At this point, the fact that we're recruiting another enemy dark mage doesn't really surprise me."

"Ah. When you put it that way, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Robin said playfully before turning to Henry. "And let me remind you that your employment with us will depend on how you answer the following questions."

"Neat! I test really well. So well that I got the highest body count in wizard school!"

Sumia and Cordelia looked at each other worryingly.

Robin didn't even look up at Henry's comment.

"Right. First question: do you now, or have you ever had, an unhealthy, creepy and borderline obsession with me?"

"That's a funny question to ask. I just met you!"

"Don't dodge the question."

"Someone's in a bad mood. Relax, Robin. You seem like a swell guy. Based on first impressions, I like you as much as the next dark mage!"

Robin frowned.

"What Henry means to say," Cordelia quickly stepped in. "Is that no, he doesn't have an obsession with you. Isn't that right, Herny?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I said."

"This is going to be a long day…" Robin sighed before moving on. "Second question: do you cast malevolent curses/hexes/spells on your allies without their consent?"

"Nope. That would be rude! Not to mention not very nice. And I'm a pretty nice guy."

"Right, that's a tick in that box. Uh…tell me again why you decided to join us?"

"Because I want to fire fireballs at bad guys and watch them explode in a shower of fire and death! Oh, and blood. Oh yes, so much blood. All the blood, nya ha ha!"

"Right…" Robin said unfazed. "And how does that relate to the Shepherds?"

"Oh, I just figured that with the war and all, you guys have the highest chance of encountering bad guys to kill. I like killing bad guys. So I thought I'd join you in killing the bad guys!"

"...I've hired people for much less…"

Sumia and Cordelia sighed in relief.

"So," continued Robin. "As a Plegian dark mage who does _not_ have a creepy, stalkerish obsession with me and who will _not_ cast random curses on his allies without their permission, I guess you can stay."

"Yay!"

"I assume you've been given the official contract?"

"He has," confirmed Cordelia. "I gave it to him myself."

"On top of things as usual, Cordelia," Robin said approvingly. "I'm guessing the contract's been read and signed?"

"That's right."

"Good. Henry, you understand the terms and conditions of your employment, correct?"

"Sure. I mean, there were a lot of pages to read so I skimmed a little. But the basic premise is to not kill my allies, follow orders and keep things platonic. That much I got."

"Good. At least you understand the basics. That's what really matters. Now, based on our current conversation, I'm getting that you're a pretty powerful dark mage."

"Oh yeah! Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm pretty good at magic and spell casting. I also specialize in curses and hexes. My favorite past time is thinking up new curses to kill people in creative and gruesome ways!" Henry laughed. "I was even top of my class in that department. Why, I remember this one time, I stumbled on a curse that made someone's head explode. I didn't even do that on purpose. It was great!"

"Yes yes, gruesome evil curses are all well and good, but you can just do the old meat and potatoes routine and just shoot lightning and stuff, right?"

"Oh yeah! That's stuff is easy peasy! I can go the straight magic route when the need arises, although tossing fireballs isn't as fun as creative death curses. Say, did I tell you about that one curse that—"

"We're not here to discuss curses! We're here to discuss you," interrupted Robin. "So it seems like you're a pretty adept spellcasater with much experience and a seemingly large selection of spells of all sorts."

"Pretty much!" Henry said cheerfully.

"Your vast knowledge of fatal curses is appreciated, but what else you got in that little head of yours? Or are they all just spells of different shades of horribleness?"

"Not at all. I got a whole array of other l curses in my magic bag of tricks. Some of them don't even result in death!"

"Really? This coming from the kid who gushes about death and blood?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, death curses are fun and all, but you gotta appreciate all forms of magic and learn the boring ones that don't cause people to turn inside out."

"So what kind of nonlethal spells do you have?"

"I got lots of 'em!" Henry said proudly. "I got this one that can transform people into all sorts of animals. I like to use it to turn people into toads. That's always funny. Oh, and there's this one that helps put you to sleep. It even helps you have nice dreams. Isn't that swell?"

"That…actually sounds both useful and helpful," Robin made a note to ask Henry for that one later.

"It sure does help you after a long day out in the killing fields! Speaking of helpful spells, I got this really good one that can solve people's problems and let them experience something totally new. It'll be a real outer body experience!"

"How's that?"

"Magic. It can allow people to do things they never thought possible, like fly pegasi with no fear, dabble in magic despite being as magical as wet noodles, heavy lift despite being puny…"

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"I dunno. What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Why did you give those specific examples?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"A little bird told me," relied Henry.

Little Henry cawed.

"…You're kidding me."

"Now Robin, I'm sure Henry was just exaggerating," said Cordelia.

"Was not," protested the dark mage. "I have a way with animals. Always did. Especially crows. They tell me everything! And Little Henry tells me that you three are very interested in that last one."

"Am not," said Robin.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper. Didn't you say you wandered what it would be like to ride a pegasus freely? I know I have! And you," Henry turned. "Magic is pretty awesome. Don't you want to experience what it would be like? Even a little bit?"

"I _have_ wondered what it would feel like…" admitted Sumia.

"I can't deny that I haven't thought about it," said Cordelia. "But it doesn't matter. This is a purely hypothetical scenario that—"

"Ah, but it's not. I just so happen to have the ingredients for the spell on me right now. Don't you guys want to explore what it feels like to walk on the wild side? The magic side?" Henry turned to Robin. "The flying a pegasus up in the sky side?"

"...How does this spell of yours work?"

"I can't go around telling you that now. It'd ruin the surprise, nya ha ha!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Robin said uneasily before facing his friends. "What do you two think? Can we put our faith and trust in this?"

"I…I don't know," Sumia said uncertainly. "I always did wonder what it would be like to cast spells, and never had the opportunity to do so. But on the other hand, from what I now of it, dark magic is a bit creepy…"

"I'll also admit that I'm somewhat tempted," said Cordelia. "And for what it's worth, Henry has been quite helpful around camp. He has done nothing to arouse suspicion and has been most friendly with everyone around."

"Well there you go. That's two on board!" the dark mage then looked eagerly at Robin.

"On the one hand, pegasus flying. But on the other hand…" the grandmaster considered both sides before sighing. "Well, they say you should always try new things. I guess now is a good a time as any to do so. Okay, Henry. Fire it up."

"Yes!" Henry cried in excitement.

Little Henry cried cawed at the sudden movement.

"Sorry little buddy, but I'm gonna have to ask you to go find a nice tree branch to sit on and wait this one out. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!"

Little Henry cawed again before taking off and flying out of the stables.

"Such a good crow. So well behaved. Now then!" Henry turned around and started getting things out of his pockets. "Just give me a few seconds to set this thing up and we'll be up and flying in no time!"

While the dark mage was setting up, the other three Shepherds looked on.

"I feel like this was a mistake," said Robin.

"It does give me some bad vibes," admitted Sumia. "But it'll all be okay, right? I mean, Henry is a good mage and would make sure that nothing will go wrong….right?"

"Of course he will," Cordelia assured. "He is quite a talented mage. I'm sure he's done this plenty of times. Besides, look on the bright side. Robin will get to fly a pegasus and we'll be able to do some magic. I don't entirely know how, but that's still something, right?"

Sumia nodded, trying to take comfort in Cordelia's words.

Robin shrugged and just prayed that his terrible luck wouldn't get in the way and have something crazy happen.

"Okay, guys and gals! Are you all ready to try new things and shoot lightning bolts out of your fingers?!" Henry asked gleefully as his hands glowed with power.

"I guess," Robin began. "Are you really not going to tell us how this is going to w—"

"Too late! Abracadabra presto changeo!"

Robin cried in surprise as a bright white light filled his vision.

The next thing Robin new, he was suddenly on the floor and his head was spinning.

"Urgh…Damn it, Henry. A little more warning next time would be nice!"

Huh. That was weird. Robin's brain told him that he said those words. In fact, he was sure that he did. But his ears heard something else. Well, not really something else. Those were still the words he heard, but his voice. Did…did it always sound so feminine?

Robin groaned as he slowly stood up. Turned out to be harder than usual. His body felt sluggish and felt…different somehow, although he couldn't really put his finger on how.

"Okay, easy does it…" Robin rubbed and then opened his eyes. "Man, Henry. What the hell did you do? I feel all weird…and why does my voice sound different?"

"Nya ha ha! Isn't it the greatest feeling?!"

That was weird. That was clearly something Henry would say. However, the voice almost sounded like…

Robin turned to see Cordelia with an uncharacteristically wide smile. It was…a bit unsettling.

"Ack! W-w-what's going on here?! Why do I feel so strange? Why does everything look taller?"

Robin looked over and saw Henry looking genuinely distressed.

Huh. That was new. And here Robin thought that the dark mage just had that grin constantly plastered on his face. The same grin Cordelia was now sporting. Weird.

"My head feels funny…"

Robin turned his attention to where the third voice came from and froze.

For a moment, he couldn't understand what he was seeing. He saw his familiar coat, his familiar hair, and his familiar face. All of these things were familiar because he was looking at himself…except he wasn't himself. Or, he was himself, but how could he be over there when he was standing right here?

In his confusion, Robin looked down at himself. That's when things got strange.

The first thing he noticed was that his hair was longer. Longer than he remembered it to be, that's for sure. So long that it went down past his face. That's when Robin noticed something that he definitely couldn't and shouldn't have. Two of them, to be precise. Because as Robin looked down to examine his hair, he noticed that he had breasts. Granted, they were hidden behind his breastplate, but he definitely had them. He sure as hell could feel them on his person.

And it was when he tentatively reached out to touch them to see if they were real and that he _wasn't_ having some sort of really weird dream, that Robin noticed is hands. His hands that were different. Smaller. More delicate.

As he was looking at himself, and then his body across from him, and then himself again, Robin's mind slowly started pulling the pieces together.

Apparently, the other two people present came to the same conclusion as three separate cries of shock and confusion were uttered at the same time.

"What in Naga's name is going on here?!"

"W-w-why am I suddenly standing over there?!"

"WHY AM I A WOMAN?!"

Everyone was still freaking out from the shock when they were interrupted by laughter.

"Oh you guys! Your reactions are priceless!"

The three occupants turned to see Cordelia holding her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay, be calm, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this…" Robin muttered to himself. "And why the hell I'm in Sumia's body now. Henry!"

"J-just a s-sec!" Cordelia (or, Henry in Cordelia's body) laughed for a little while longer before eventually calming down. "Oooh boy, that was great! It's always funny to see how people react to that one the first time…"

"Henry! What the hell have you done to us?!" demanded Robin.

"Isn't it obvious? I played the ol' switcheroo and switched up all of our bodies! Pretty neat, huh? Nya ha!"

"It isn't obvious why. I thought you said you were going to get us to ride pegasi and cast magic, not…this!"

"This is really weird…" said Sumia.

"Indeed," agreed Cordelia. "In so many ways…"

"Yeah, that feeling's pretty great. It always gives me a fuzzy feeling inside!" Henry laughed.

"Henry!" snapped Robin. "Explanation. Now."

"Hey, no need to get all crabby on me, Robin. I'm sure a smart guy like you knows that us guys can't really ride pegasi ourselves, right?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, this little spell here's the perfect solution to that! I mean, we can't really force pegasi to suddenly accept us as their riders. Heck, they'll probably give us a fall full of hoof if we got close! So, I figured this was a clever little way around that conundrum. We can't approach pegasi as men, so we'll do it 'disguised' as women! Pretty smart, huh? Besides, we doubly lucked out since we've found some ladies willing to do this and who want to throw some fireballs. You and I are really good in the magic department, so I'd say that it's a fair trade, yeah? Like a body loan service with benefits!"

"That…that is the most insane yet still within the realm of reason explanation I've ever heard in my life. The leaps you had to make to get from your starting point to body switching is truly astounding…"

"Hey, thanks!"

"BUT! You could've told us first! Or gave us a fair warning or something! Otherwise, it's just BAM! Out of the blue, body switching. I don't know I would've agreed to it if I knew what I was getting into!"

"Exactly. That's why I figured that keeping the 'how' of my plan was best kept in the dark. You'd never go for it otherwise. Besides, seeing people's reactions to this stuff is always hilarious!"

Robin glared.

"Aw, don't give me that look. You don't want me to undo the spell, do you? I mean, we haven't even got to ride our pegasi yet!"

This was really messing with Robin's mind. More specifically, seeing the normally serious Cordelia grinning so widely and so casually explaining insane body switching spell reasons was…it was weird. Robin couldn't even begin to imagine what he, as Sumia, looked like.

"Okay, that may be true, but still. You have to warn people when you do something as serious as this! I mean, it's weird and strange and needs getting used to and what will the others feel?"

Henry shrugged. "I dunno. They seem to be getting the hang of our bodies."

"Wha—?"

Robin suddenly realized that both Sumia and Cordelia were noticeably silent during this exchange. When he looked back, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Oh wow! So this is what magic feels like? Cordelia, look!" Robin saw Sumia (in his body) shout gleefully as she struck out her hand and conjured up a large fireball. "I don't even know how I did that!"

"Impressive. Magic truly does feel wonderful," Cordelia (in Henry's body) nodded. Robin could see her (Henry's) hands glowing as Cordelia presumably conjured up a dark magic spell. "This feels amazing!"

"See?" Henry (in Cordelia's body) smiled. "They're having a good time. Wanna go and get our pegasus on?"

"Uh…" Robin just stared dumbfounded. "Cordelia? Sumia? You guys seem to be taking this whole situation quite well…"

"Oh, don't be mistaken, Robin. This is still extremely strange for us, too," assured Cordelia. "I just think that not focusing on it is the better course of action. If I do think about it, I think I may have a panic attack."

"Me too," agreed Sumia. "I mean, this is really, _really_ weird. On the other hand, magic feels great! So I'm just going to focus on that and try casting some spells. After all, it's not every day I get a chance to be you, hee hee…"

"Well. I, uh. Hm," Robin was really surprised at how well his friends were taking this. "I guess since we're here, it's best to go all the way and do what we switched bodies to, uh, do. If you have no objections, I guess Henry and I will fly for a bit."

"I think Henry's way ahead of you, Robin," giggled Sumia (man, it was weird hearing himself giggle).

"Huh?"

Sumia pointed.

Robin looked back to see Henry already mounted on Cordelia's pegasus and near the entrance of the stables.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to go fly around and drop things on people's heads from up high!"

"That the…? Henry, how the hell did you get up there so fast?" Robin asked.

"Easy. Early bird catches the maggots and eager beavers build dams. I'm both early _and_ eager to get up into the sky so I don't tally."

"Well, at least wait for me before you take off," said Robin before he went to mount Sumia's pegasus.

Unfortunately, Robin tripped and fell halfway to where the pegasus was.

"Robin!" Sumia rushed over and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Urgh, I'm fine. Nothing hurts, surprisingly enough," Robin dusted himself off. "Thanks, Sumia."

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry if you end up falling more today. On the bright side, my body got used to it so it doesn't hurt as much now!" Sumia laughed nervously.

"Eh. Don't sweat it. I've been through worse. A little fall here and there won't hurt me!" Robin proclaimed confidently before he ran over to Sumia's pegasus, saddled up, mounted and led her to where Henry was waiting.

"Okay," said Robin. "Feeling good. Daisy isn't pushing me away, I'm secure in the saddle, got the reigns. Everything seems to be ready."

"Aw yeah! Look out world, Robin and Henry got their wings!"

"Yeah!" Robin was all ready to fly before he realized something. "Wait. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Hey, Sumia! Cordelia! What should I do?"

Cordelia smiled wryly. "Don't you think it's a little too late to be asking for tips, Robin?"

"Better late than never," said Sumia. "Now Robin, the first thing that you want to remember is—"

"Off we go!"

Sumia was interrupted as Henry took the reins of his pegasus and kicked off into a gallop before ascending.

"How did he manage to do th—WHOA!"

Robin didn't get to finish his sentence as his pegasus took Henry's ascent as its cue to fly.

"Dear Naga! I have no idea what I'm doing!" Robin cried out in horror.

"You'll be fine, Robin! Just remember to hold onto the reins at all times!"

That was the last thing Robin heard before the flapping of wings and sound of the air drowned out all other noise.

Despite Robin freaking out and not knowing what he should be doing, the actual flying turned out to be okay. Even though his mind had no idea what to do, Sumia's body and reflexes, did.

When in the air, Robin found Sumia's body instinctively doing things. His feet were secure in the stirrups, his hands held the reins tightly and Robin even somehow had instinctually knew how to increase and decrease his speed and altitude. All in all, it wasn't as bad as he had expected.

And with the flying part more or less handled, Robin was free to enjoy the feeling of flying and the view from above. Oh, what joys they were! To be able to enjoy flying high without having vertigo and getting cold sweats by looking at the ground below. Robin was now actually able to enjoy the wind on his face and seeing what the world looked like from the skies. It was so pretty. The town, green trees and blue ocean looked so different from up high. So picturesque.

"WOO HOO!"

Of course, while Robin had chosen a leisurely pace for himself in order to properly take everything in on this, his first non-combat related flight, Henry had other ideas. Namely, he pushed his pegasus to fly, har and fast, doing tricks in the air and whizzing about.

"Oh man, Robin. This is awesome!" Henry exclaimed excitedly once their pegasi were aligned. "I mean, I knew flying was gonna be great, but this is a whole new level! This feels better than that one time I killed 100 people with one curse!"

"It is quite relaxing, isn't it?" Robin sighed blissfully. "To think that I never knew what it was to be able to fly around in the skies with no fear. This is possibly the most relaxing thing I've done in…forever."

"Relaxing? Yeah, I guess it could be, but why just fly around when you can do awesome tricks like this?!" Henry said before spurring his pegasus forward and doing a few loops in the air. "It really gets the blood pumping in your veins, which is pretty much the best feeling ever!"

"Maybe, but I'm not here to do crazy areal stunts. I'm here to enjoy a nice stroll in the park…my park being the sky, and my stroll being riding a pegasus."

"Suit yourself, although I say you're missing out on adrenaline infused, blood pumping stunt action!" Henry laughed. "Say, Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Have you even wondered about the clouds?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Clouds. Like those really big and puffy looking ones. The ones that look like fuzzy animals that you just want to hug until they pop."

"I can't say that I have."

"Well, now that we're up here, why don't we take a looksee? There's some clouds above us that look really pillow soft!"

"Sure. Why not?"

So the two riders ascended until they were literally amongst the clouds.

Robin was quite impressed. Although he never really thought about them, some clouds really did look like giant balls of cotton. Soft, fluffy cotton that you felt you could just touch and feel and it would be like the softest thing ever. It was strange. Here they were, in the middle of a fluffy looking field of clouds, and they got nothing. They flew right into the cloud and it just evaporated in front of them the further they flew. A shame, really. Robin was hoping that those storybook description of clouds were true.

"Oh wow. It sure is misty in here. It's not often I have my head in the clouds. Nya ha ha!"

"Henry?" Robin called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here!"

Robin looked up to see Henry hovering above him.

"What're you doing up there, Henry?"

"I always wondered what it would be like to be up in the clouds. Also flying. And gymnastics. I can't try out any of those things in my normal body, but anything is possible here and now!"

Robin didn't like where this was going.

"Hey Robin, check this out!"

Robin watched as Henry slowly got up and stood on his pegasus.

"Look! No hands!"

"Yeah, very impressive. Now sit back down before something bad happens to Cordelia's body."

"In a sec. Just let me do one little thing."

"Henry, I really think you should—"

"Wee!"

"Holy shi—!" Robin watched in horror as Henry spread his arms and jumped off of his pegasus. "Oh gods. Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods! Daisy, come on! We have to catch him before he hits the ground!"

Robin frantically grabbed the reins and spurred Daisy to try and catch up to the falling Henry. That involved going into an immediate nosedive. Robin just thanked the gods that he had Sumia's body, because as he fell through the clouds and felt that falling sensation in the pit of his stomach, he was sure that he'd either pass out of have a heart attack if he were back in his regular body.

"What the…? I can't see him. I can't see him!" Robin pulled back and strained his eyes. "I can't see him. Why can't I see him? Why can't I see him?! He…could he have…?"

Daily neighed.

"Y-yeah. There's no way he could've…I mean, the time it would take from then for him to it the ground would be a lot more than…"

Daisy neighed in what Robin assumed to be an affirmative manner.

"Thank you, girl. I can see why Su—er, why _I_ like you so much," Robin patted Daisy affectionately. "But then, where the hell did he go…?"

"Hey-o, Robin!"

"GAH!"

Robin nearly jumped out of his saddle.

"Nya ha ha! What's wrong, Robin? Pegasus stomped our tongue?"

"What the—? How did—? When—?"

"Man, you should try diving out of the sky. It's like flying, but way better! You feel the wind rushing past you as you fly toward the ground and pick up speed and your heartbeat increases to the point that it feels like it's gonna burst our of your chest. It's the greatest thing ever!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"You. What the hell were you thinking?!" cried Robin. "How could you just jump off from such heights with a total disregard for your own safety?! You could've died!"

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it awesome?!"

"It is not awesome, it's terrible! How did you even get back on your pegasus?"

"Oh, Cordelia's pegasus here is a very good mount. It's almost like she knew what I was gonna do before I did. So while I'm falling like a stone, she just swoops in and picks me up out of the air. Such a good pegasus!" Henry cooed.

"Thank gods for small miracles…" Robin sighed. "But how could you just jump off like that?! Do you have a death wish?!"

"I have a couple of those! Wanna hear some of them?"

"No I do not! Besides, if you're going to die, do it in your own body, not someone else's! That's very inconsiderate of you, Henry. What if you'd hit the ground? Then you'd die and strand Cordelia in your little mage body!"

"Oh yeah. That'd probably be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Gee, you think? And another thing…! You—whoa!" Robin was so worked up that he almost lost his balance and slipped off his saddle.

"Yes…?"

"That's it! We're going back down to ground level!" Robin declared after he regained his balance and clung to his pegasus tightly. "Come on."

"Awww, but I didn't get to see what I'd feel like to dive into the water from the sky!"

"We're going down. _Now._"

Robin left no room for discussion and descended down to earth. Henry followed, much to Robin's surprise. Robin was sure that he'd have to force Henry down, considering how much fun the latter was having.

"Okay. There we are…" Robin said as his pegasus touched down. "All that's left to do is get off the saddle and…"

Unfortunately, his foot caught in the stirrups as he was getting off and Robin fell flat on his face.

"Ow…"

"Hey, you have a face full of dirt!" Henry remarked helpfully as he dismounted beside Robin. "That's hilarious!"

"Urgh. Thank you for the running commentary, Henry. Damn, my face. How does Sumia live like this?" Robin groaned in pain as he got up. "Come on. We're going to get our bodies back. I don't want you spending any more time than is necessary in Cordelia's body after that stunt you pulled."

"Okay. Although I'll sure miss flying around."

"Yeah, me too. I wish pegasi weren't so picky about their riders."

The two led their pegasi back to the stables and then headed off in search for their bodies.

"Okay, I'll bet that Cordelia and Sumia are at the training grounds. That's sure where I would be if I suddenly got magic abilities."

"Makes sense. Lead on, chief!"

"Yes, hopefully they didn't do anything too crazy. Kept it to simple spells and didn't immediately go for the big stuff. But then they're reasonable women. I'm sure they're fine. Not like anything's going to suddenly explode or anything."

"I like explosions. I also like making people explode. Like, boom! And then, splat! It's so much fun…" Henry smiled nostalgically.

"Yeah…" Robin rolled his eyes. "Let's just go find our bodies before…wait. Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Listen."

"Hee hee hee…"

"Oh no. I know that dark chuckle anywhere…"

Sure enough, no sooner had Robin spoke that Tharja appeared, looking intently at something in her hands.

"It seems that my newest locator hex is working. Robin will never escape me ever again…"

Robin stepped out of the way so that Tharja wouldn't crash (or notice) him. Once the sorceress was out of sight, he sighed.

"Wonderful. The day I switch bodies is the day that Tharja decides to cast a new hex on me."

"She seems to really like you!" Henry observed cheerfully.

"Yeah. Much to my dismay," Robin shook his head in disapproval. "Hey, Henry. You're a dark mage, right?"

"Most of the time. Right now, I'm a pretty red haired pegasus rider, nya ha ha!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I have a job for you. Actually, no. Let's get ourselves back to normal before we discuss this any further. We have to find us before Tharja does. Come on!"

Robin took Henry by the hand and quickly dragged him to the training grounds. He also made sure to avoid people. Robin really didn't need to have an awkward conversation as Sumia…and Henry totally freaking people out as Cordelia.

After some tiptoeing, sneaking and running, the two eventually reached their destination.

"Look, there's the training grounds. And look! There's us!" Robin cried before he squinted. "There's us…talking to Lucina. Oh gods, no!"

The last thing Robin needed right now was for Sumia and Cordelia knowing about his little "incident" with Lucina. To be fair, Robin did try to talk to her and explain himself. He did, he really did. The only problem was that something always happened just as he approached the princess. It was either an urgent report arriving, or sudden rain, or an ambush. It seemed like the universe wanted Robin to be seen as some sort of undergarment thief in Lucina's eyes. Something that he was _not_!

As Robin rushed to break up the conversation, something unexpected (yet what should've been expected) happened: he tripped over a random pebble and fell.

"Damn it!" Robin groaned in pain. "I now see why Frederick sweeps the ground so often. These pebbles are a safety hazard…"

"You really have a knack for falling on your face!" Henry said as he approached.

"Yeah, no kidding," Robin got up and rubbed his nose. "I'm surprised Sumia doesn't have constant bruises on her if she lives like this every day…"

"Imagine if she did, though. A body full of black and blue bruises. Isn't it a pretty picture?"

"No, it's a painful picture," grunted Robin before looking over. "Uh-oh. Lucina's walking away. Why is she walking away?! Come on, Henry!"

"Right behind ya!"

"Sumi—er, Robin! Henry!" Robin called out.

"Huh? Oh, hello, er, Sumia. Cordelia," Sumia waved. "Back already?"

"Did you two have fun?" asked Cordelia.

"Y-yeah. A hoot. Very much fun…" Robin panted. "B-but…Lucina….talking…you…why...about…?"

"Easy there, Robin. Breathe."

"Breathing…"

"As for your question," continued Sumia. "Lucina just wanted to talk and clear up that little misunderstanding that happened in her tent."

"Quite the misunderstanding," chucked Cordelia. "From what I gathered, at least."

"Oooh, are we sharing funny moments?" asked Henry. "Because I got plenty of those!"

"No, Henry. We're not," said Robin. "And I can totally explain what happened. It was a mistake. A mistake!"

"Don't worry, Robin. We understand."

"You do?"

"You should have more faith in yourself, Robin. We certainly do, as does Lucina," Sumia pointed out. "She tries to see the good in people and doesn't judge. Cordelia and I also know you well enough to believe that you'd unintentionally got yourself in such a situation."

Cordelia smiled. "Things like this do tend to happen to you more than to others."

"That's why I've taken the liberty of clearing it out with Lucina."

"You have?"

"I have," nodded Sumia. "It took a little bit of probing, but I eventually figured out what happened and cleared the air with her."

"So…she doesn't think I'm some sort of weird lech or something?"

"Of course not, although she did think the whole situation strange, for obvious reasons. But now that we've cleared things up, everything should be good between you two."

"Oh thank gods…" Robin sighed in relief. "And thank _you_, Sumia, for saving me a very awkward conversation. And I'm sorry that you had to have said awkward convesrsation."

"Don't mention it, Robin. I'm happy to help," Sumia smiled. "Besides, I think that conversation needed a more…delicate touch."

"Don't I know it," chuckled Robin. "Naga knows what I would've said to make it worse, but it probably would've turned out that way and Lucina would've ended up thinking very poorly of me."

"I'm sure that we, as your concerned friends, would've intervened on your behalf had you somehow made the situation worse. Maybe even acted as your character witnesses," joked Cordelia.

"Oh yes. Let others hear the details of this embarrassing moment in my life," Robin said dryly. "Anyway, I'd love to continue to talk to you guys about this, but I'm afraid I'm Henry and I—"

"Hey, what's this 'Henry and I' business?"

"_Henry and I_," Robin repeated for emphasis. "Will have to ask for our bodies back, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"We understand."

"Thank you," Robin said gratefully before turning. "Come on, Henry. Return us back to normal."

"On it," Henry closed his eyes and began chanting. "Aaaand KA-BLAMMO!"

Again, Robin's vision was covered in white light. When next he opened his eyes, Robin found himself standing somewhere opposite where he was before.

Robin quickly examined himself. The familiar feel of his coat was all the confirmation he needed to know that he was back in his own body. He sighed in relief.

"Okay, is everyone back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Hmhm."

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Man, talking to myself was weird…"

"No kidding. Seeing myself from someone else's perspective was a totally new experience," said Sumia. "And seeing Cordelia so perpetually gleeful was also something else."

"Yes. I think Henry wore out my muscles smiling for so long. Also," Cordelia felt her hair. "Why is my hair so disheveled?"

"Yeah, funny, huh? It's almost as if you fell from the air at high speed or something!"

Robin glared.

Cordelia looked at Henry in bemusement.

"I certainly hope that isn't what you've been up to while you were riding out there."

"Of course not! Henry and I would never intentionally put you or your bodies in harm's way, ha ha ha…" Robin laughed nervously before quickly changing the subject. "So, did you ladies have fun casting spells while we were out flying and _not_ doing anything dangerous?"

"Oh, it was amazing!" exclaimed Sumia. "The rush of energy that you feel when you charge up your spell and when you have the elements at your fingertips…it's an incredible feeling."

"It really is something else," agreed Cordelia. "I tried a little dark magic while in Henry's body as well as the regular elemental types. It was very…peculiar, yet exciting."

"Yeah, dark magic sure gives you a warm and tingly feeling inside. It gets better when you cast death curses. The good feelings just shoot up!" Henry laughed. "You never forget your first time…"

"Yeah…well," Robin cleared his throat. "Today was fun…and educational, although still weird as hell. Probably not something I'd to in a while. I guess that means that I'll be grounded for all non-combat missions, but eh. I can live with that."

"I certainly can't. I still didn't get to drop things on people's head from up above! Can I borrow your bodies and go flying again? Please? Pretty please?" Henry begged.

"No one is dropping anything on anyone!" Robin said irritably. "And I'm now issuing an executive order that all requests for future body transfer spells have to be approved by me and submitted in writing. Effective immediately."

"Robin, what's with this all of a sudden?" asked Cordelia.

"Uh…safety reasons? Y-yeah, that's right. Safety reasons. We can't have people just changing bodies all willy-nilly. I mean, what would happen if I want to talk magic with Chrom, but end up talking to Henry instead? That'll just cause confusion and everything will just descend into chaos!"

"Yay! Chaos!" Henry cheered.

"Robin, I think you might be looking into this a little too—"

"Am not. This is a safety measure and as you know, I take safety around here very seriously. Super seriously. An in my quest for super serious safety, I'm implementing this new measure. And that's that."

"Okay, Robin. I'll defer to your judgement," Cordelia knew when Robin was set on something and when she had to concede.

"Wonderful. Now that we got that out of the way, could you ladies please give me and Henry a moment to discuss something? Maybe you can go check on you pegasi in the meantime. I'm sure we wore them out or something!"

"Very well. We'll leave you two to it, then."

"See you later!"

"Okay, yes. Later. And sorry for any discomfort we caused to the pegasi, bye!" Robin smiled and waved before turning to face Henry. "Okay, first thing's first. I need you to promise me to follow do what I said about the body switching thing and not do anything that'll do anything that can or will kill/cause grievous bodily harm to you and your host body."

"You're kinda taking the fun out of the whole thing, Robin."

"Promise me!" hissed the grandmaster.

"Okay, I guess I can find some other things to do while being someone else…"

"Good. Now, about Tharja. Can you sense the hex she cast on me?"

"I dunno. Lemme see…" Henry stared (at least, Robin thought he did. It was hard to tell because Henry didn't really open his eyes) intently for a moment. "Oh yeah. There's definitely a hex on you. It's pretty good, too. I almost couldn't sense it, but it's there."

"Okay. Can you help me get rid of it?"

"No problem! Just give me a moment here…" Henry mumbled something under his breath and waved his hands. "Boom! Done. Hex lifted and gone for good."

"Wow. You work fast."

"What can I say? Dispelling curses and hexes is kind of my specialty."

"Really? An interesting development…" Robin considered this new piece of information and how he could use it. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Or rather, here's what you're going to do."

"Am I going curse someone to death? Please tell me I'm going to curse someone to death!"

"No cursing! At least, no cursing anyone in camp. What you're going to do is follow Tharja around."

"Okay!"

"I'm not finished!"

"Oh."

"You're going to follow her around and get to know her. More importantly, you're going to follow her around and act as a distraction and diversion for when she gets in the mood to be all stalkery. You know, chat her up and bond over…death curses, or something. You're a dark mage, I'm sure you'll find something to talk about."

"You bet. Us dark mages have loads in common."

"Which is exactly why I'm assigning this task to you. Besides, you seem unflappable and I'll bet your sunny disposition can even melt her cold exterior."

"Aww, Robin, you're making me blush!"

"Well, it's true…as is the fact that you can resist her curses if she gets pissed off at you. So you got what you need to do?"

"You bet! Stick to Tharja and get to know what lies behind that gloomy face of hers. Oh, and act as a diversion when she decides to go follow you around."

"Exactly. And since she likes to follow me around, you're probably going to find yourself on diversion duty a lot. But have no fear and don't let up! Do whatever it takes to get in her way and distract her from pursing me. Oh, also notify me if there's any hexes placed on my person. I'd appreciate the knowledge and your expertise in disabling them. Knowing Tharja, she'll probably cook something up eventually."

"You got it, boss! I'll be on her like maggots on a corpse!"

"Uh…right. Great! Your job officially starts now," Robin said as he felt a cold feeling running down his spine. That could only mean one thing. "Okay, I feel Tharja watching us. Go get your distraction on!"

"On it!"

At that moment, a crow flew and landed on Henry's arm.

"Hey, Little Henry! Great timing. Let's go make friends and meet new people!"

And with that, Henry ran off to go and run interference.

Robin sighed in relief. Finally, he had a concrete way to handle Tharja without anyone getting cursed up to their eyeballs. Talking with her didn't work, so sending in Henry to go and (most likely) piss her off was the next best thing. And Henry could actually handle himself around Tharja with being a dark mage and expert curse lifter. It was a win for everybody! Oh, and Sumia so very kindly saved him the trouble of having to go and have a very awkward conversation with Lucina. Today was a good day after all, if not a bit weird.

Robin thought back about his flight. Was quite a pleasant feeling. He wouldn't be against having another relaxing flight, war permitting. Although it was a bit sad that the only way he could fly was if he borrowed someone else's body. Man that was a weird feeling. And speaking of weird feelings, Robin made a mental note to have Sumia see a healer. It seemed that she was suffering from a serious case of heart burn or something, because that's what Robin felt the whole time they were talking. Like, a warm feeling in her chest. It almost hurt the heart. That, and increased heartrate and dizziness, although that part could've been a result of the day's activities. Seeing your friend dive out of the sky off her pegasus was quite the stressful experience.

"Hey, Robin!"

"Chrom. What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to talk to you about…" Chrom began before he paused examined his best friend. "Robin? Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"It's been a very…interesting day. Lots of changing and getting used to things," Robin laughed wearily. "But you don't need to worry. I'm totally fine. I just need some time and a good nap. So, what's up?"

"You're not overworking yourself again, are you? You know how worried we all get when that happens."

"Trust me, Chrom. I'm not and this is not related to that in any way. I'll be fine. Really. But seriously, what's up?"

"If you say so…" Chrom said uncertainly before handing Robin a few papers. "Newest reports. Rumor has it that there's some kind of special relic in the ruins to the north. They say the ruins carry the legacy of the divine dragon."

"I like the sound of that…" Robin examined the reports. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary here. Scout reports say that the ruins have been untouched for Naga knows how long."

"True, although I expect we'll encounter some scavengers there. A rumor like this is bound to draw some thieves or treasure hunters in search for the prize."

"Yeah. I guess we should go check it out. It's worth having a look, if scavengers haven't already made out with whatever treasures lie in there."

"The rumors persist, so I'm guessing whatever this item is, it's still lying there unclaimed."

"Sure. Why not? At best, we'll find something cool and at worst, we'll have a nice stroll around the countryside and get to see some old ruins. It'll be a while yet before the Plegians arrive with our ships and our army all gathers here. Might as well do some tomb raiding to pass the time."

"I can always count on you to look on the bright side," chuckled Chrom.

"I'm nothing if not optimistic," quipped Robin. "Okay. Let's gather our equipment and get word to the other Shepherds. This should be a walk in the park for us, but we'll need all of them to search for this thing."

I'll gather the others."

"And I'll draw up some plans. Let's try to leave by tomorrow morning, yeah?"

How nice. A little archeological expedition. Going to see ancient ruins in search for some mystical artefact. This was like a vacation. A nice, relaxing vacation that would take Robin's mind off the upcoming war and headache caused by all the time travel. Robin just hoped that it wouldn't be like one of those cursed ruins with all the traps and pitfalls like in his adventure novels. He doubly hoped that wouldn't be the case since the artefact at the end turned out to be cursed and did something unexpected…or was totally bogus and nonexistent. The last thing Robin needed in his life was more unwelcome surprises. He had enough of those as it was!


	28. Morgan

_Summers are supposed to be a time of freedom and free time! They're not supposed to suddenly explode with stuff that needs doing that delay chapter updates by months!_

_Yeah, another late update. On the plus side, it's also really big! _

_As usual, a big thank you to everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed! _

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Robin wasn't the strongest Shepherd. He wasn't even the sturdiest, or the toughest. Robin wasn't built like Vaike, he didn't hit like Chrom and he couldn't take nearly as much punishment as Frederick. Granted, he wasn't as weak and frail as say, Ricken or Lissa, but he definitely wasn't in the upper tier of Shepherds when it came to strength or endurance. Robin considered himself to be somewhere in the upper middle tier. He was average, but not Stahl levels of average. With enough training, Robin dragged himself from being "suboptimal" to "above average" in Miriel speak calculations. As long as Robin was better than Stahl, he was happy.

Naturally, that meant that he had to train to keep his position in the upper middle tier of Shepherds and not fall behind Stahl. In the early days, that wasn't so much of a problem. The Shepherds were small in number and Robin's responsibilities consisted of keeping them all alive in their battles. He planned, sure, but their numbers were so small that Robin had plenty of time to go and hit the training grounds.

This situation changed dramatically after their victory over Plegia.

Robin was promoted, the Shepherds were now a small army, and the responsibilities multiplied exponentially. As a consequence, training slipped down the priorities list. Robin still trained; it would be a cold day in hell before he consciously found himself dropping below the median. It's just that he did so a lot less often now. To be fair, it wasn't his fault! Every time he made time to train and wanted to spar with someone, something always ended happening. Just before Robin decided to head off to the training grounds, red headed merchants suddenly got new stock and wanted to give him her sales pitch, or some storm decided to drench the entire camp, or some magic mishap ended up starting a fire. It was like the universe saw what he wanted to do, and then decided against it. And Robin usually felt pretty bad next time he trained or was roped into another one of Frederick's insane training schemes (he usually felt a lot worse the day after). He really needed to train more…

"Yaaaah!"

…Because it usually resulted in situations like this.

Robin grunted as he blocked Lucina's strike and went for a counter.

"This" being that, having finally decided to make some time and not recheck the next battle strategy, Robin sought out a sparring partner…only to find himself struggling to keep up. Although it wasn't this bad before. Robin could usually hold his ground for at least a little while…

"Haaa!"

Lucina jumped back to avoid his attack before continuing her offensive.

…Or maybe because it was his choice of sparring partner today.

Robin sidestepped and barely managed to block the follow up attack.

Of all the people he could've fought against, it had to be Lucina. He had to pick his best friend's daughter. The daughter of his best friend, who went through dozens of training dummies when he sparred. And that was on a good day!

"Ugh!"

Robin grit his teeth as Lucina's practice sword connected with his shoulder. He tried to counterattack to get some breathing room.

And by the look of things, Lucina was taking after her father in every way when it came to sparring. She wasn't holding back!

"Whoa!"

Robin just managed to duck a swing that was aimed at his head (and one he was sure would've left him with a concussion…at best).

Sometimes, Robin hated sparring. It wasn't like real life when he could use all the methods at his disposal to win. No, he had to make do with weapons. That wasn't a problem in itself. Robin was a competent enough swordsman. He could handle himself with a sword. Attack the enemy and defend just fine.

"Ha!"

Lucina launched into a series of quick and punishing strikes.

The problem was that, if this were a normal combat scenario, Robin would just use magic. He found himself to be a better spellcaster than a swordsman. And the combination of swords and spells proved to be most devastating on the battlefield. Lacking magic, Robin was just stuck with his sword when he sparred. That was quite a significant handicap. Although it was supposed to improve his swordsmanship, Robin couldn't help but wonder—

"Rragh!

Lucina kicked out to throw Robin off balance before delivering a devastating blow.

"Holy—Oof!"

The kick certainly took the air out of Robin's lungs. He lifted his practice sword just in time to meet Lucina's strike. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"You will not stop me!"

Lucina took after her father in going all out even when training. And going all out, she quickly jumped back after Robin blocked her strike before charging at him and hitting him with such a devastating blow that it completely shattered Robin's defences and sword.

"ACK!" Robin cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. "I yield! I yield! Ow…"

"Robin!" Lucina was immediately at his side. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Lucina. I've been better. I think you may've cracked by ribs…" Robin breathed in and winced. "Yeah. Something's definitely not right there."

"Oh Naga. I'm so sorry, Robin! I'll go and get you a vulnerary right this instant!"

"There's…ow…no need for that, Lucina. As a good planner, I carry one on my person at all times in case of emergency or something. Let me just reach into my—ow ow ow!"

"Easy, Robin. Let me help you," Lucina said as she reached into Robin's coat. "…There are a lot of pockets in here."

"One of the many reasons I love my coat. You know that a tactician is only as good as the coat he wears."

Lucina quirked a brow.

"I don't think I've ever heard that one."

"Really? It's a well-known saying to us in the tactical industry."

"…Us?"

"You know. Us. People. People who are career tacticians."

"Have you met others in your industry?"

"…No, but I'm sure they take their coats as seriously as I do. How could they not? A coat is a tactician's everything. It's where he keeps his plans, his spellbooks, his notes, his hidden weapons…his everything! So the more utility he can get out of it, the better. That means carrying as many essential items as possible. And you know what that means?"

"Pockets?"

"Pockets," Robin nodded sagely. "Lots of pockets. Besides, a tactician's coat also reflects his status in his army and his reputation. See, mine is long and majestic, with gold trimmings and everything. That signals to my opponents that I'm a pretty big deal and have a record of winning. That's how I could afford my coat. If I saw an enemy tactician with a raggy coat on his shoulders…well. That just tells you all you need to know, doesn't it?"

Lucina stared.

"…What?"

"Nothing. It's always interesting to get a little insight into your theories and philosophies."

"I have them aplenty. If you want, I could schedule some seminars."

Lucina couldn't tell whether Robin was serious or not.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Robin. I'll…consider it," she replied before pulling out a small bottle from Robin's coat. "I trust this is your vulnerary?"

"That's it! I—" Robin said happily before being cut off as he watched the bottle slowly crack and its contents spill onto the ground. "Well then. How irksome."

"There's no need to panic. I'll just get you one from the medical tent and have you healed—" Lucina made to get up before pausing and looking back down. "Er, do you want me to help stand first?"

"That might be for the best. This ground is a bit dusty."

As it turned out, that was not for the best as Robin felt an explosion of pain when Lucina grabbed his arm and started pulling him up.

"Owowowow! Lucina, for the love of Naga please stop!"

The princess released Robin's hand as if burnt. Unfortunately, that had the effect of him falling back down to the ground.

Robin shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in agony.

"Robin!"

"It's…okay, Lucina. Why don't you just…go get me a vulnerary, yeah?" the grandmaster managed to say through gritted teeth. "I'll just…lie here. And enjoy the…nature."

Lucina nodded.

"Gods. Forgive me, Robin. I'll be back before you know it!"

Robin watched the princess run off and closed his eyes to try and distract himself from the burning pain in his chest and shoulder. He also made a mental note to himself to really train his ass off before sparring with Lucina again. And he was going to have to spar with her. She was a key member of the Shepherds and a fine warrior in her own right. They were going to do a lot of fighting together and Robin needed to know how to work with her. Luckily, it shouldn't be too hard as was Chrom's daughter and thus shared her father's fighting style. And on the battlefield, Chrom and Robin made one of the most lethal and effective pairs. Speaking of, Robin would probably also have to spar with Chrom. Gods, he could almost feel the broken bones. Wait a minute. Nope. Those were his actual broken bones.

"Robin?"

"Urgh…" Robin groaned and opened his eyes to see…pink. "Olivia? Is that you?"

"It is. Are you okay?"

"I've been better…"

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much. I've just had a training session with your daughter."

Olivia winced.

"How bad was it?"

"Well, I'm almost completely certain I now have at least a few broken ribs and maybe my shoulder."

"That bad, huh? Do you need me to get you a healing potion?"

"No, it's okay. Lucina ran off for that as soon as this little accident happened. And yeah. She doesn't play around even when she trains, does she?"

"No she does not."

"Wait…Olivia, please don't tell me you've also tried training with her."

"She's my daughter, Robin. How could I not do some training with her?"

"My gods!" Robin's eyes went wide. "Olivia, were you okay?! She didn't hurt you too badly, did she?"

Olivia giggled.

"You can relax, Robin. Lucina knows that I'm not the toughest fighter in the camp so she went easy on me."

"I wish she extended the same courtesy to me…" mumbled the grandmaster before wincing in pain."So you were okay after that?"

"I did have a few bruises, but nothing too serious. Besides, Lucina seemed so horrified when she saw that she'd hurt me, if even a little."

"That girl sure does take after her father in how she totally doesn't hold back when training."

"She sure does. She takes after her father in many ways…"

Now, Robin may not have been the most emotionally attuned person on the planet, but he liked to think he got better in that department. He could at least sense the tint of sadness in Olivia's voice this time.

"What's wrong, Olivia?"

"Huh? N-nothing! Why do you ask?"

"Come on, Olivia. I've spent enough time around you during peacetime to know when something's bothering you. Talk to a friend?"

Olivia hesitated before sighing.

"You've definitely got better at reading people, Robin."

"I try," Robin flashed her a smile. "And you don't have to tell me anything if it's too personal."

"No, it's fine. I just…" Olivia took a deep breath. "I mean, Lucina is my daughter and I love her just as much as I do the baby back in the castle."

"Buuuut…"

"When I look at her, I see all the things she inherited from Chrom. She's brave, smart, strong, carries herself with a royal air and even trains hard like her father. And that's wonderful and I couldn't be happier! But sometimes I can't help but wonder if she inherited anything from me…"

"Oh. Is that it?"

"W-what? Robin! How can you say that?"

"What?" the grandmaster asked innocently. "I just think you're overthinking this…or not thinking about it enough. I don't know. The point is, of course Lucina inherited things from you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! For one, she has your nose."

"My…nose?"

"Yeah. You know. I'd go as far as saying she has your features. Chrom is more on the 'rugged handsome' side of things. Your features are much softer. Less 'rugged' and more 'dainty' and feminine. Lucina definitely takes after you in that regard."

"Huh. I never really noticed. Chrom did tell me that, but I thought he was saying that to make me feel better."

"Now why would he do that? I mean, yeah, Lucina did inherit his hair color, but she also inherited your facial features. And that's a good thing if you ask me, because she'd otherwise be a girl version of her dad. And that would be really weird!"

"That's true," giggled Olivia. "I guess I never really thought about it that way…"

"Oh yeah. And there's a whole bunch of other stuff that Lucina gets from you. Like her fighting style."

"Come on, Robin. Now I know you're saying this to make me feel better. You of all people know that I'm not the best fighter around."

"No! Well, I mean, yes, but no. Look, you may not notice, but you do have a certain style when you fight."

"I do?"

"Sure you do! Wouldn't I, the person who trained you to be the warrior that stands in front of me, know?"

"I-I suppose…"

"Granted, that may be because I've actually spent a bunch of time and energy training you and thus may be the only person to pay attention to these little particular things, but still! On the battlefield, you carry yourself with, uh, how to say it? Grace?"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that there is a certain flow that makes your movements in combat elegant and graceful," explained Robin. "I'm guessing it's because you've spent so much time as a dancer. It totally shows! Like, when we were doing your myrmidon training, you looked like you were almost dancing when you trained with your sword."

"I did?"

"Totally. When striking or dodging, your footsteps and entire body seemed like it was following some kind of unheard rhythm. Like you were dancing while fighting and letting your body get carried away by the melody in your head. Truth be told, it was quite something."

"Oh. Well…I…" Olivia blushed. "Maybe that's because you aren't too far off the mark."

"Huh?"

"Y-you see, I knew I wasn't very good at fighting. After all, I was a dancer my whole life. So when you decided to train me, I had no idea what I was going to do or even if I could do it at all. When we started, I felt as though I was entering completely uncharted territory and was a bit scared. In order to try and calm myself, I…I tried to link the practice and moves to something that was familiar to me."

"And that was your dancing."

"It was. See, the myrmidon style you were teaching me reminded me a lot of a couple of dances I knew."

"Well, they do say that fighting style was inspired by some special dances from far, far away…or was it the other way around?"

"Well, whichever way it was, it helped me feel more confident in what I was doing and put me in familiar territory. So…"

"So you adapted my moves and treated the whole thing as a big dance session?"

Olivia nodded.

"That explains everything…" mumbled Robin. "Well, regardless of everything, it was a pleasure to watch and hey, as long as it helped you get comfortable and improve your fighting style, who am I to judge the means by which you did it, right?"

"Right! And I think it helped me get a handle on training and improve."

"Improve by a lot!" Robin said enthusiastically. "Great job on that. Your combination of training and dancing produced both a treat for the eyes as well as practical results. Now that's what I call efficiency!"

"I was just trying not to let you down…"

"Well, mission accomplished. As long as we get results in the end, I don't care how unorthodox your methods for getting there are. And your results were quite impressive!"

"Heh," Olivia couldn't help smiling at Robin's enthusiasm. "I'm glad that I have your approval."

"Me too," Robin grinned. "…What were we talking about?"

"I believe it was how that relates to Lucina."

"Oh yeah. That. Uh...right! You and Lucina. With the dancing. Now I remember!" Robin cleared his throat before continuing. "Now, as your personal trainer during the interwar years, I think think that I'm more than qualified to make notes on your fighting style and technique. After all, I helped you develop it and watched as you added your own little details to it."

Olivia nodded.

"And as the one responsible for the general combat readiness of the Shepherds, I've taken it upon myself to study everyone's fighting styles and make some notes. You know, strengths, weaknesses, areas of improvements, etc."

"You actually keep an eye on us and how we fight?"

"Yes."

"All of us?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just that...there are a lot of us and we fight in our own ways, and you already have so many things you do around camp. To think that you notice how each and every one of us fights..."

"What can I say? I go above and beyond when it comes to my friends and keeping us all alive. From noticing the little details in fighting styles to staying up to craft battle strategies until the wee hours of the morning. That's me!"

"Robin," Olivia began disapprovingly. "You know we don't like it when you do that. We worry about you and don't want you working yourself into the ground. Didn't we have a talk about this?"

"I take your worries about me very seriously," replied the prone grandmaster. "Which is why I don't plan strategies up until the wee hours of the morning very day anymore. Now it's more like every other day."

Olivia crossed her arms and gave Robin the most disapprovingly look she could (which, given that it was Olivia, wasn't very intimidating or disproving. But it was the thought that counted).

"What? I—" Robin tried to raise his hands in defense and winced at the sudden explosion of pain in trying to do so. "Argh! Right. Stupid broken stuff..."

"Robin!" Olivia immediately knelt down and tried to ease the pain. "Please, try not to move too suddenly...or talk, for that matter. I can't believe you've maintained a conversation with me for so long. You must be in agony!"

"True, but I figured that since it hurt simply breathing, I could stand a bit more pain and talk. I mean, we're discussing important things here!"

"Robin…"

"No, really. I'm fine. I'm—" Robin's eye twitched as he suppressed the urge to cry out in pain. "…I'll be fine once Lucina comes back and gives me some potions. Hey, speaking of Lucina…"

"Robin, please. You have to rest to ease the pain!" insisted Olivia.

"Not before I say my piece!" said the grandmaster stubbornly. "I've noticed that, while she doesn't exactly dance and glide to her own tune around the battlefield like you do, she did inherit at least some of your technique."

"How so?" Olivia asked curiously. "From what I've seen, she fights more like Chrom than me."

"That may be true, but it takes a keen eye to spot the finer details and trace them to you. A keen eye like mine! And said keen eye has noticed that Lucina inherited your gracefulness when on the battlefield."

"Really?"

"Yep. She doesn't dance, and she may fight like her father, but she has inherited your swiftness and footwork. Oh yeah!" Robin continued at Olivia's confused stare. "She can't use Chrom's style because it relies on overwhelming the enemy's defenses. Since she doesn't have her father's strength, Lucina has had to adjust Chrom's style to suit herself. And what she lacks in brute force, she makes up for in speed and flexibility. And that's where you come in!"

"W-well, it's true that I try to move fast and not get hit when on foot…but I thought that was standard myrmidon strategy?"

"True, but how would Lucina know that? How would she know the moves? And she definitely has the moves. And you know what else? She has _your_ myrmidon moves!"

"She does?"

"Definitely. You probably haven't seen it since you were with your pegasus in the air, but Lucina does a lot of acrobatic moves when fighting. She jumps, she flips, she sidesteps and spins, all while in combat. And she does so in a remarkably similar way to you. She doesn't fully dance on the battlefield like you do, but she does move with elegance and grace only her dancer mother could've taught her."

"Oh wow..." Olivia's eyes light up. "Really? She...she really fights like I do?"

"You bet she does! And if you have any more doubts, let them dissipate in the wind as I tell you that Lucina also knows one of your key signature moves. A move that only you, her mother, could've taught her."

A smile spread across Olivia's face.

"You mean...?"

"Yep!" Robin nodded and smiled. "Lucina knows that 'Galeforce' technique you, Lissa and Maribelle came up with."

"So I managed to teach her something after all…" Olivia visibly swelled with pride. "And it's something relating to fighting!"

"See? Lucina totally takes after you!" Robin said encouragingly before wincing and shutting his eyes. "I just hope she gets back soon. I never knew breathing could hurt so much…"

"Robin, if it hurts so much, why are you still talking?"

"Because! I still have stuff to say! Like, urgh, you have to tell me how you girls came up with Galeforce…later. When I don't have broken stuff. Urgh, damn ribs hurting…"

"I can always tell you, although I don't think you can do much with it…"

Robin was too busy groaning to hear.

Olivia looked down and hesitated.

"…Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can…can I ask for a favor?"

"For the last time, Olivia, I can't dance. I'd love to be your partner, but do we really want a repeat of the Dance Night Sunday debacle?"

"Robin, it wasn't that bad! Besides, this isn't about that."

"It isn't?"

"No. This is…I…" Olivia took a deep breath and readied herself. "I-I want you to teach me again."

"Teach you…what?"

"More myrmidon fighting skills, ground combat, how to be a better foot soldier, and things like that."

"Where is this coming from?" Robin asked as he opened one eye and looked at Olivia questioningly.

"It's something I had on my mind for a while now," replied Olivia. "I know that you've assigned me to fight in the skies in our recent battles, and I trust you when you assign us roles during battle. You know better than anyone else about how to best use us in battle."

"But?"

"But when I'm up there, I realized that I don't know what's happening on the ground. Yes, I can swoop in and either hit the enemy with my lance or cast a spell, but I usually spend my time up in the air, where I'm out of reach."

"And that bothers you because…?"

"Because I can't help but worry about my husband and my daughter," Olivia admitted guiltily and looked down. "Again, I trust you when you're assigning us roles and I'm not asking you to completely change your plans just for my sake! B-but every time I'm in the air, I always think about how Chrom and Lucina are doing, if they're okay, if they're hurt. Being far away from them gets me anxious! And based on our conversation just now, I realized that I'm missing things, Robin. Important details about my own daughter."

"Olivia, I really don't think—"

"You noticed Lucina inherited some of my moves and certain parts of my fighting style. Granted, you train with everyone and have a sharp eye for such things, but it's also because you're down there, fighting by her side. I'm sure I could've noticed things like Lucina using Galeforce if I were fighting with you."

"What exactly are you saying?" Robin asked, not liking where this was going.

"I-I'm…" Olivia hesitated before steeling herself. "I'm asking if…maybe…i-if you train me to be a good enough soldier on the ground so…I…could fight alongside my husband and daughter…?"

Robin frowned.

"O-only if it's convenient for you!" Olivia quickly added. "I don't want you to radically change everything because of me and especially if it puts others in danger. I-I just thought that it would be an opportunity for you to try new things…and let me help in keeping my family safe and bond with my daughter…"

Robin closed his eyes and inhaled. He immediately regretted it as pain shot through his chest.

But pain from breathing aside, the gears in Robin's mind started turning. Would he actually reassign Olivia and train her as a myrmidon? She did fine as a spellcasting flier in the skies. Now that he reassigned Lissa and Maribelle, Olivia was the only one of those left (Robin made a mental note to explore the magic potential of Sumia and Cordelia. Being the most experienced pegasus riders, having them cast spells on the fly sounded very useful). Was he really going to sacrifice Olivia's spellcasting and maneuverability for a ground combat roll?

On the other hand, Robin already changed things up by doing a bunch of reassignments. And the spirit of that whole reorganization was versatility on the battlefield. It was important to have as much versatility as possible to get an upper hand on the enemy and keep them guessing. It also gave Robin more options to play with when planning. Olivia as a myrmidon would certainly be different than what she was doing now. And it wasn't like he was immediately going to reassign Olivia. It would be a while yet before she would be ready to face enemies on foot. She certainly couldn't face the Valmese. Maybe the odd Risen here and there. They only mindlessly charged at you so they would make some good practice for Olivia as a myrmidon.

Speaking of myrmidons, Robin's mind immediately turned to Lon'qu. More specifically, Robin thought about how much of an asset Lon'qu was on the battlefield. Lon'qu was experienced, fast, strong, and nigh untouchable. Granted, all his years of training resulted in him being promoted to a swordmaster, but still. He could hit hard and bounce back before the enemy even knew what hit them. How cool would it be if Robin could train Olivia as well as Lon'qu trained himself? Hell, if Olivia ended up being half as good a swordmaster as Lon'qu, then that really opened up some interesting new battle strategies…

While Robin was thinking, Olivia fidgeted nervously. With every second the grandmaster stayed silent, Olivia grew more and more nervous. She grew nervous because she knew her request was selfish. She knew what she was asking Robin was unreasonable and that it could possibly endanger all of their lives. She knew all this, yet she went and asked him anyway. She was knowingly asking Robin to increase his workload and change his plans so that she could look after her family. She was a terrible person and a terrible Shepherd!

"…Okay, so—"

"I'm sorry!" Olivia cried, unable to hold back her guilt any longer. "I'm sorry for troubling you with this! Please ignore everything I just said!"

"Olivia."

"It was a stupid and selfish request on my part that I asked you without really thinking properly about the consequences."

"Olivia."

"A-and it would require to you change all of your plans for my sake, so I—"

"Olivia!"

Robin's voice brought Olivia back to reality.

"…Yes?"

"Okay."

"Huh?" Olivia stared in confusion. "Robin?"

"Okay," repeated the grandmaster. "I'll do it."

"You'll…do it?"

"That I will. If you're willing and serious enough about this, we can pursue your myrmidon training and deploy you on the battlefield alongside the others."

"Robin, I…" Olivia's eyes lit up before she deflated. "While I appreciate the thought, I don't want you to jeopardize your strategies for my sake. Please, don't think anything of my request. I was being silly and foolish."

"You're not jeopardizing anything, Olivia," assured Robin. "And you're also right."

"I am?"

"Very much so. See, combat versatility is a major theme that I'm pursing. Your suggestion fits neatly into that trend. I can't get complacent with stuff that works now. In future, it might not. So mixing things up is good and having more myrmidons opens up new avenues that I'm eager to explore. It helps that you're naturally inclined for myrmidon fighting style."

"Do you mean it?" Olivia asked hopefully. "You're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

"No. When I talk strategy, I always talk straight and with no nonsense! Speaking of," Robin turned serious. "Olivia, I need to be absolutely sure that you're committed to this. I mean, you're no longer going to be casting spells at enemies on the ground from the safety of the air or swooping in and then swooping out. You're going to be in the thick of things with enemy units all around you. You're also going to have to get up close and personal with them, using your sword to take their lives while keeping yours. It's going to be a dangerous, brutal and ugly reality out there. Are you sure you want to jump in?"

"Yes," Olivia said, her eyes filled with determination. "I've given this a lot of thought, Robin. I realize that it will be dangerous and scary, but I have to do this. Chrom and Lucina have to go through this every day while I'm in the relative safety of the air. I…I have to be there with them, Robin, no matter what. A-and the mere fact that I'll have them and everyone else supporting me gives me strength. I know I can do this! ...With the proper training."

Robin stared at Olivia, who held his gaze evenly.

"You held my gaze and didn't blink. Good for you!" the grandmaster nodded approvingly. "Shows that you're really serious about this."

"Now more than ever," admitted Olivia.

"Great. Just give me some time and I'll get you a training routine for your new role. Do you remember all we've learned during peacetime?"

Olivia nodded.

"Okay, that makes it a bit easier. Since we won't be fighting the Valmese any time soon, I think we can field you with robes and sword when fighting random bandits or Risen. Should be many of those around and would make for great practice. We'll just need to brush up on your skills and ramp up the intensity as the Valmese get closer. You're fine with that, right?"

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Olivia said firmly.

"Right then. It's decided then. I'll…" Robin trailed off and closed his eyes when a thought occurred. "Does Lucina dance?"

"Wha—?" the sudden question caught Olivia off guard. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean, 'you don't think so'?" Robin asked curiously. "She's your daughter from the future, isn't she? Wouldn't that be something you'd know about?"

"Well, I…haven't really asked her about it…" Olivia mumbled and looked away in shame.

"I'm confused. Why?"

"Because! She may be my daughter, but she's already been through so much. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders and has seen so many horrible things. She carries herself with such gravity and is so serious in everything she does, I don't want to bother her with little nuisances like what she did in the future before things turned…bad."

"Well that's just silly."

"Robin!"

"What? I'm just speaking my mind here!" said the grandmaster defensively. "I mean, come on. You're her kinda-sorta mother who's dead in her time and who she hasn't seen since forever. After all that time in the future with Risen and Fell Dragons and whatnot, don't you think she'd be happy to spend time with you?"

"Well, yes. She's made that quite clear and has spent a lot of time with me and Chrom. Still…" Olivia hesitated. "Most of the time we've spent together has been during training or doing things around camp. There was that one shopping trip in town a while back, but beyond that, I don't think I've seen Lucina doing anything not related to fighting or chores."

"Isn't this the perfect opportunity to fix that? Get to know your daughter and all?"

"Do you think…? I don't want to bother her with this…" Olivia still looked unsure.

"Olivia," Robin sighed. "You're willing to put yourself in danger by volunteering to fight on foot and on the front lines with the others in order to bond with your daughter. I'm sure talking to her and asking if she takes after you in dancing and other hobbies is a much more effective way to get to know her better."

"Yes, but—"

"No buts! Since you have some reservations about this, I'll make it easier for you and ask Lucina myself."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You know, start a conversation with her and gently steer it into that topic. I'll then seamlessly pass it on to you so you can continue the conversation naturally and without interruption."

"But…but…" Olivia tried to protest.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything!" Robin proclaimed confidently. "Besides, I want you to get along with your daughter as much as you do. Who knows? Maybe Lucina has some secret moves and will wow us with them as you do!"

Having recognized when Robin made up his mind and the futility of trying to talk him out of whatever he planned, Olivia settled on blushing at his compliment.

"Hey, it's true. Your dancing is like magic, which we all appreciate that you do even while fighting on a pegasus during daytime. There's nothing better after a long day of fighting than sitting around the campfire and watching you dance. I swear that everyone feels fresh and invigorated after your shows!"

Olivia giggled. "Thank you, Robin. I don't think my dancing is anything special, but it always gives me a warm feeling when people compliment me."

"And it always gives me energy to do whatever I need to even when I think I'm dead tired, so thank you, Olivia!" Robin smiled cheerily. "…You think you can give me a healing dance to get me through the broken ribs?"

Olivia chuckled.

"Robin, my dances may be magic, but they don't perform healing miracles. I think it's best if we wait for Lucina to come back."

"Well she's certainly taking her sweet time! I'm in great pain here!"

The words had just left Robin's mouth when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Here I am! I apologize for the wait," panted Lucina. "I tried to find the best vulnerary and get back to you as soon as I could."

"Not a minute too soon. I'm dying here! Gimme!"

"Of course," Lucina handed over the vulnerary to Robin. "Now, I suggest drinking it slowly and—"

Lucina was interrupted by Robin downing the entire vulnerary in one go.

"Oh dear."

"Lucina? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, hello, Mother. I…" Lucina sighed. "In his haste to ease the pain, I believe that Robin has done something he will soon regret."

"What do you mean, dear?" asked Olivia curiously.

"All will become apparent in three, two, one…"

Lucina had just finished counting when Robin suddenly started coughing and hacking violently.

"Robin! What's wrong?!" Olivia asked, alarmed.

"Ack! What the hell is—blegh! Disgusting taste in my mouth! Argh, pain in chest from the coughing and…oh? Oh, that's…huh."

"Robin? Are you okay?"

"Er…yeah. I'm well. Surprisingly so!" the grandmaster looked puzzled. "I don't remember vulneraries acting so quickly…or tasting so bad. Urgh, I feel I'm about to throw up…"

"Er, yes. I thought it prudent to get you one of the fast acting vulneraries," explained Lucina. "They're more potent, but sadly have a much stronger aftertaste. It's recommended that you take it down slowly to avoid shocking your body…and taste buds."

"Taking thing things slowly is for cowards and suckers! I want to live fast and get results! Even if it's sometimes at the expense of my own health and makes me want to throw up. Urgh…"

"I…" Lucina began and turned to whisper to Olivia while Robin tried to keep his stomach contents in his stomach. "Mother? Should I be worried?"

"Worried? Why would you be worried, dear?" asked Olivia.

"Because Robin has just revealed how he lives his life and his thinking behind everything he does. While already questionable, it becomes alarming when you take into account the fact that he is our tactician and drafts all of our plans. His philosophy in pursuit of quick results seems…dubious when applied to the battlefield, yet he has lead you to victory all this time. Now, I don't mean to question or undermine his authority, but I have to be sure. Was Robin really responsible for the strategies behind those victories or was it just mere coincidence?"

"Oh Lucina. Is that it?" Olivia asked before giggling.

"Mother, please!" Lucina said seriously. "This is an urgent question that needs an answer."

"Right. Forgive me, dear," Olivia calmed herself. "But I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Although Robin may be a bit…eccentric off the battlefield, he's nothing but professional when it's time for battle."

Both women looked over at the man in question, who was currently dry heaving.

"…Hard as that may be to believe sometimes," added Olivia and turned back to her daughter. "Trust me, dear, all of us have fought alongside Robin enough times to trust him with our lives. Your father would be particularly vehement in his defense, having known Robin the longest."

"Thank you, Mother. That's all I wanted to hear," Lucina smiled.

"But dear, do you not trust Robin yourself? Surely you've seen him working enough to know how he in on the battlefield?"

"Actually…I have not," admitted Lucina. "During the war with Plegia, I kept my distance to minimize my impact on the past. I only got close during the fight at Carrion Isle, and that was only at the end when Father's life was in danger. I'm afraid I haven't properly fought with you all since then."

"Ah, I see…" Olivia nodded in understanding. "But don't worry, Lucina. Robin's victories on the battlefield were more than sheer luck. You'll see the next time we all fight."

"I look forward to it," said Lucina. "It will be interesting fighting alongside you all instead of just listening to the stories of your exploits. Especially with how different Robin is..."

"Oh yes, about that. I've been meaning to ask you something. Is Robin really that different today than he was in your time?"

"Very much so. This Robin is practically an entire person altogether."

Before Olivia could inquire further, the man in question walked up.

"Okay, I think the nausea has passed and my bones feel healed. Smart thinking getting me a fast acting vulnerary, Lucina. Thanks for that!"

"You don't need to be thanking me, Robin. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I was the one who put you in such a state in the first place."

"Don't mention it. It was bound to happen eventually," Robin waved dismissively. "This just serves as a reminder that I need to get myself together and train more. I mean, your dad beat the crap out of me before, but I gradually became good enough to at least not get sent to the medical tent after our training. Now here I am breaking my bones against his daughter! Which, by the way, kudos to you. Your form is terrific and your moves superb. We have to do this again so I can get a better sense of how you fight."

"Oh. I..." Lucina was caught off-guard by the sudden change in topic. "Th-thank you?"

"No problem. I think it'll be good for everyone involved."

"Whatever you think is best," Lucina nodded. "Do you want me to tone it down in the future?"

"Oh no, keep it at your current level. It's good 'life and death' practice for me. The enemy sure isn't going to go easy on me and neither should you!"

"But I don't want to hurt you every time we train, Robin."

"Well, I'll just train with others until I get better and can hold my ground against you. How about that?"

"I—"

"Great! After a few rounds with the likes of Lon'qu, Sully and Frederick, I'll be in shape to take on you and Chrom!" Robin paused and subtly winked at Olivia.

"...?"

Olivia looked at Robin curiously, hoping for an explanation. However, instead of providing one, the grandmaster just moved on.

"Oh hey, Lucina? I think your mother wants to talk to you."

"She does?"

"I do?"

"Oh yeah. You know, about the thing?"

"The...thing?"

"Yeah! The thing?"

Olivia stared blankly at Robin.

"Mother?" Lucina asked curiously.

"Lucina, I..." Olivia was completely lost.

"There's no need to be shy, Olivia!" Robin turned to the princess. "Lucina, Olivia wants to spend some quality time with you by doing mother and daughter things. Things like dancing!"

"Robin!"

"Mother?" Lucina turned to face the woman in question. "Is...is this true?"

"W-well, I..." Olivia struggled to find words. When she looked over at Robin for help, all she saw was him making encouraging faces and mouthing words she couldn't make out. "...Yes?"

Robin facepalmed.

"Mother, are you sure? You don't sound certain..."

"Of course she's certain!" Robin interjected, planting an arm around Olivia's shoulder. "Lucina, you're her daughter from another time and she wants to make up for lost time she didn't get to be with you. She's just too shy to ask you, her proud and noble daughter. But believe me when I say that she really, really wants to spend some time with you. Right, Olivia?"

"Y-yes, that's right!" Olivia nodded vigorously, finally catching up to Robin's plan. "Ever since you've come back to us, I've wanted nothing more to get to know you better. But you're always so busy training, helping around camp or with Chrom. I didn't want to interrupt your plans..."

"Mother, please! You would never interrupt anything because I value your company. Truth be told, I've also wanted to spend more time with you."

"R-really?"

"Of course. After all, you are my mother," Lucina smiled warmly. "I very much enjoyed our time together when we went shopping. It was one of the happiest moments in recent times."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do, Mother. I would like to have more moments like that with you, if you will allow it."

"Oh Lucina!" Olivia sniffed as tears began forming in her eyes. She then hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mother?!"

"Don't worry, dear. I-I'm just so h-happy to hear you say that! Of course I will allow it! I would do anything to spend more time with you."

"Thank you, Mother."

Mother and daughter shared a hug.

When Olivia calmed down, Robin cleared his throat.

"There we are! You two are bonding already. Isn't that nice? Now, why don't you two discuss the next stage in your getting to know each other and talk about things to do together? You know, like dancing, and shopping...and dancing."

"I'm afraid I won't be much help in that area," admitted Lucina. "Although I remember a few early lessons and instances where I tried to dance with Mother, the proper technique always seemed to elude me."

"Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Mother?"

"Even though I may fight atop a pegasus, I'm still a dancer at heart and perform for the Shepherds every now and then. I would be more than happy to teach you the steps and techniques required...if you want, of course!"

"I would like that very much, Mother. I've always admired your graceful movements and remember being entranced every time I saw you dance when I was little. I even tried imitating your movements when I was alone, although I was never as good as—"

"Well now you won't have to since I can teach you myself!" Olivia said excitedly. "Our own mother-daughter bonding activity!"

"I look forward to it, Mother."

"Me too. Why don't we start right now?"

"Er, now?"

"Yes! We have some free time now and I can at least teach you some basics."

"Mother, while I appreciate the sentiment, I think now may not be the best time," Lucina turned to Robin. "Are we not going to head off to search the ruins soon?"

"Soon enough, but that doesn't mean you can't use this time to bond a bit," replied the grandmaster. "Besides, I still need Sumia and Cordelia to bring me the final scout reports. That gives you guys enough time to do your thing. At least just a little bit."

"Wonderful! Thank you, Robin. Come along, Lucina. We have so much to do before Sumia and Cordelia get back!"

Without waiting for an answer, Olivia took her daughter's hand and dragged her off the training grounds.

"Huh. Olivia being assertive. You don't see that every day. I guess she's really looking forward to spending some time with her daughter…" Robin mumbled to himself as he watched the two walk away.

Robin felt good. He did a good thing. Olivia clearly wanted to spend time with Lucina and Lucina wanted to spend time with her this dimension mother. And Robin was the guy who got the ball rolling. In a way, he helped resolve a family matter and bring its members closer together. That was nice. Now they would spend time and talk and do…whatever moms and daughters did together.

But one thing Robin knew they would do was dance. Or talk about dancing. And that would eventually lead to some kind of dancing. That was also good. It was good because Robin wasn't exaggerating when he praised Olivia's dancing and the effects it had on anyone watching her performances.

No matter how tired, weak or lazy you felt, watching Olivia dance brought you a second wave of energy. Energy enough to do more things and get stuff done. Stuff you otherwise wouldn't want to, or could not, do. Robin didn't really know how that worked but, like with many things in his life, he learned not to question it. He just accepted it was it was. And it was useful as hell. So useful that Robin sometimes wondered what could happen if he had two people capable of this inspirational magical dancing (he knew it was unique to Olivia because he didn't feel the same effects when he watched other dancers doing their thing during the many times he was forced to attend royal ballets and such). And now that Lucina, Olivia's biological daughter, joined them, well, Robin's mind naturally went places. Places that included wondering whether Lucina had the magic in her to dance and rejuvenate people like her mother. She clearly had the form and finesse for it. All that was needed was the skill…and maybe the clothes. Olivia usually changed back into her dancer's attire (or at least out of her combat uniform) when back at camp. Said it made dancing easier.

So it was just a matter of doing a little research to determine if Lucina had any dancing ability and try to see if she could follow in her mother's footsteps and zap people full of energy though dancing. That didn't mean that was Robin's only intention! Having found out Olivia's insecurities, he naturally wanted to help his best friend's wife and her daughter connect…that just neatly fell in line with his other plans. And now that he got them together, he could see if anything would come out of it. If Lucina had the talent, all she'd need is some attire and they'd have another dancer in their midst! Hopefully one that could repeat her mother's trick.

Apparently the attire was very important. Olivia said that it helped put her in the right mood for whatever dance she had in store. Robin had to admit that it did help with the visual imagery.

It was a good thing that Olivia was the queen. Being royalty, she could afford a bunch of different and exotic dancer's clothes to help put her in whatever mood her dance demanded. Not that she'd buy any of them herself. Well, some of them. She'd be too shy to buy others herself for fear of burdening the country and spending its money unnecessarily. Most of her costumes were gifts from a (surprisingly) attentive husband, knowledgeable nobles, and fashion savvy friends.

It was also a good thing that she was queen and a married woman, because some of those costumes were very…risqué, to say the least. Robin very clearly remembered having thoughts when he first met the dancer back when they were getting the hell out of Plegia. Her clothes then left little to the imagination, showed off a lot of skin and somehow, the costume was made that the strategically covered areas also somehow seemed…it made it seem naughtier than it should've been.

So…yes. Having and extremely shy yet very revealingly dressed dancer running around camp would've been problematic, but Chrom immediately solved that problem by proposing. It pretty much eliminated any inappropriate thoughts Robin may have had about Olivia. Even when he looked at her out of her queen's costume and in her dancer's outfits, he felt and thought nothing. Thank the gods for that. Needless to say, it would've been very awkward if he had those kinds of thoughts about his best friend's wife.

Right. So Olivia brought some of her costumes out with her out on the road. They'd need to haul more of them out of Ylisstol for the Valm campaign, but at least they had something to work with and Lucina had some costumes to work with. Put her in the right mindset and all that. And once she donned her clothes, she would get into it, and dance, and inspire, and…and…

Images of Lucina in Olivia's various dancer's clothes suddenly flooded Robin's mind. They were…interesting.

Realizing that his blood was heading south and that his thoughts were going in a very dangerous direction, Robin desperately tried to change tracks and think of something else. Anything else.

…It was harder than it should've been.

"Argh!" Robin was now remembering some of Olivia's more exotic outfits. Outfits designed to titillate and tease. And now he was seeing his best friend's daughter from the future dressed in them. "No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Away with you! Shoo!"

Why was it so hard to think of something else?! Anything else!

So busy was Robin in trying to turn his thoughts to another subject that he didn't hear the flap of wings and the sound of hooves hitting the ground.

"Robin!"

"Oh thank gods…" Thankful any distraction to stop the barrage of increasingly inappropriate images of his best friend's daughter, Robin eagerly turned to face the voice. "Well if it isn't my favorite scouts. Back so soon?"

"Somebody's being particularly friendly today," remarked Cordelia. "In a good mood?"

"I'm always in a good mood," replied Robin cheerfully. "Even if I wasn't, I'll always greet you, my two best lady friends, in an open and friendly matter."

"You don't seem to be in a good mood," observed Sumia. "In fact, you seem a little bit…red. Robin, are you okay?"

"What? I-I'm not red!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Robin, you're flushed," Cordelia stated flatly. "Is anything the matter?"

"No. Nothing's the matter! And for your information, I certainly haven't been having any inappropriate thoughts about anyone! None whatsoever!"

"Okay…?"

"That's right! Just normal, everyday thoughts. That's me! Ha ha ha…"

Sumia and Cordelia exchanged confused glances.

"Right, um…" Cordelia cleared her throat. "We're back with our latest report on the status of the ruins."

"Good. So how are they? Still abandoned as reports suggested?"

"Not as abandoned as we initially thought, sadly."

"Bandits?"

"Worse."

"Oh course it is…" Robin sighed and shook his head. "So what're we dealing with?"

"See for yourself."

Cordelia handed over her and Sumia's observations.

Robin examined the report and frowned.

"…You're kidding me."

"If only. Cordelia and I both saw this with our very own eyes," confirmed Sumia. "Risen were suddenly entering the ruins en masse."

"…Seriously? Risen?" Robin asked in exasperation. "The ruins were empty all the time we were marching up on them. When did all of these suddenly appear?!"

"Quite recently, from the look of things. There were no reports indicating any movement in the area before this," said Cordelia.

"And of course they decide to appear when we approach the site to begin our search…" Robin mumbled grumpily before shivering. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Listen!"

"'Listen'? I thought we were supposed to be feeling—"

"Shhhh!"

Sumia and Cordelia exchanged confused glances.

"Did you feel that?"

Both women remained silent.

"It's the familiar feeling of being watched," explained Robin slowly. "Or rather, being stalked. This can only mean one thing…"

As if on cue, there was some rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Hey-o, Tharja!" greeted a familiarly cheery voice.

A started gasp.

"Whatcha doing?"

From the distance, Robin could make out the telltale sign of Henry's white hair. Squinting, he could also make out a figure who he assumed was Tharja.

"You. What are you doing sneaking up on me?" hissed the sorceress.

"Sneaking? Who's sneaking?" asked Henry innocently. "Me and Little Henry here were doing some nice walking in the woods when we came across you skulking in the bushes. And then we thought 'what's our ol' buddy Tharja up to now?' and decided to investigate. So. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Tharja answered curtly. "Now go away. You're taking up my valuable time…time I could be spending enjoying my favorite hobby."

"Aw, don't be like that! We're just trying to be friendly here and getting to know the people we'll be working with, isn't that right, Little Henry?"

The crow on Henry's shoulder cawed.

"Good for you and your…friend," Thajra said condescendingly and rolled her eyes. "Go make nice with the others around camp. I have no interest in getting to know people outside of one person in particular…and you've already blown my cover! Now run along before I curse you for this interruption."

"Oooh, are we people watching?" Instead of leaving, Henry very casually kneeled down in the bushes beside Tharja, much to the latter's displeasure. "I love people watching! It's almost as fun as killing! Who're we watching?"

Tharja glowered.

"Oh hey, there's Robin. And others! Hi guys!" Henry waved seeming completely oblivious to the death glare Tharja was giving him. "Oh, is that favorite hobby you were talking about watching Robin?"

"I'm a few seconds from cursing you into a toad," Tharja managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Nya ha ha! That'd be a neat trick if you can pull it off! Although I gotta warn you, I'm no slouch when it comes to cursing and hexes. You'll have to work reeeaaaally hard to get me!"

"Unlikely," Tharja scoffed. "My curses are powerful and potent. No one can resist them."

"Luckily for you I'm not just anyone! Dispelling curses and deflection is kinda my specialty. I was top of my class in wizard school. People kept up lining up curses on me and I kept on knocking them right outta the park! Or, back at them. Fun times!"

"Wait a minute…" Tharja narrowed her eyes and examined Henry as if seeing him for the first time. "Could it be…?"

"What's with the weird look? You're making me feel like a toad that's about to be dissected. Hey, that's a fun thought!"

"You. Before joining us you worked for Plegia, didn't you?"

"Yessir! Fought for the army and all that."

"Interesting. Then the stories are true…"

"What stories?"

"When I still fought for Plegia, we heard all sorts of stories about you. A silver-haired youth with a knowledge of curses and an extraordinary gift for magic. A man guarded by fierce crows so that very few had seen the true extent of his powers."

"Oh wow! Now that's a reputation! Yeah, crows have always had a thing for me, I guess. Dunno why. Not that I'm complaining. Some of my best friends are crows. Isn't that right, little buddy?" Henry cooed as caressed the crow on his shoulder.

Little Henry cawed.

"Yes, well. I suppose that does explain a few things. Now that I know who you really are…" Tharja grinned wickedly. "Perhaps you'd be willing to teach a trick or two to a fellow dark mage?"

"Sure! You want me to cast a death curse on someone?" The smile usually plastered on Henry's face widened.

"Someone in camp? Mmm…" Tharja thought for a moment. "…No. That could be problematic."

"Hee hee! Yeah, I guess. Too bad, though. See, 'cause I've got one that makes blood come out your—"

"Thank you, I get the picture," Tharja interrupted before a thought occurred. "What's with the smiling, anyway? No one's going to trust you if you're grinning like the village idiot."

"Hee hee! Smiling? This is how I always look."

"Hardly reassuring. Tell me what you're plotting and I may yet spare you."

"Sorry! Nothing sinister over here. I'm just a hale and hearty mage," Henry said cheerily.

"Ugh... Hale? Hearty?" Tharja frowned in disgust. "Have you no respect for our ancient profession? We're supposed to be harbingers of pestilence and famine and doom!"

"I do so love doom."

"Well, this has certainly been enlightening. You have successfully interrupted my Robin watching time, but I will spare you today because you have given me many things to think about. And you might prove useful in the future. Now I have to retire to my tent to prepare a few things. Don't follow me or interrupt me again."

Without waiting for a reply, Tharja got up and left.

Little Henry cawed.

"You're right, little buddy. I think she likes us!" Henry then turned to Robin. "So, how'd I do, Robin?"

"Top notch, Henry!" the grandmaster gave a thumbs up. "Keep up the good work. With your current efforts, you'll be best friends in no time!"

"That would be swell!"

"Well don't let your soon-to-be best friend walk away from you like that. Keep on her!"

"You got it, boss!"

Henry saluted and ran off after Tharja. Meanwhile, Robin chuckled to himself.

"Just as planned. I'm so good I sometimes surprise even myself."

"Um, Robin?"

"Sumia."

"Care to explain?"

"It's simple, really. Just a matter of math."

"Math?" Sumia repeated, confused.

"Yes. Math," Robin nodded seriously. "See, I have one creepy dark magic stalker and another creepy-in-a-different-way dark magic user. On their own they're both creepy and one is very stalker-y. But combine them together and their mutual creepiness cancels each other out!"

"Robin. How does that possibly make any sense?" Cordelia felt compelled to ask.

"It makes all the sense! It's just like when Miriel was talking about…was it magnetism? Or magic theory? Uh…" Robin shook his head. "She talks a lot about science, but the general idea is that two things that have the same or similar properties negate each other when mixed together. And it's totally working!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Tharja's creepy gloominess is negated by Henry's creepy optimism. Whenever she becomes a downer, Henry's there to lighten the mood and make everything better! Besides, they're both dark mages so they should have some things in common. Birds of a feather and all that. More importantly, Henry is capable of fending himself off from Tharja's hexes, thus making him the perfect person to distrac—I mean, befriend her. And that, in turn, leads to her spending less time stalking me. Because she'll be too busy with Henry, as shown just now. Impressive, isn't it?" Robin smiled brightly. "Just goes to show that I'm not just a pretty face!"

"That's, uh, certainly something…" Cordelia commented.

"But don't you think there can be certain...consequences of putting two dark mages together?" asked Sumia worriedly. "I mean, Tharja shows no hesitation in cursing people and Henry is...Henry."

"What're you talking about? All I'm doing is distracting one gloomy dark mage by throwing another powerful — and possibly insane — dark mage in her direction to run interference and annoy her to the point that she forgets all about me and focuses all her attention on her irritant. What can possibly go wrong?"

Sumia and Cordelia stared.

"...Okay, maybe a few things could go wrong when I hear myself saying that aloud..." admitted Robin. "But hey! This is yet another part of my intricate and increasingly complicated web of plans. And you should know by now that my plans always succeed."

"But Robin, yo—"

"_Always succeed!_" the grandmaster repeated for emphasis. "This time will be no different. Besides, it's not like Tharja's going to kill Henry. That would be in violation of her terms of employment. Oh, and Henry can take care of himself in the dark magic department. So really, everybody wins. Don't you love it when a plan comes together?"

Both women looked at each other before turning to face Robin and nodding mutely. In times like these it was best to just smile and hope for the best.

"Well, now that Henry's going to shadow Tharja, I'm going to find myself having a lot more stalker-free time. Heh, to think that the answer to my stalker problems was to give my stalker her very own, unnervingly cheery stalker. Sometimes the best answers are right in front on you, aren't they?"

For lack of anything better to say, Sumia and Cordelia continued nodding.

"And that handles the most important affairs of the day!" Robin declared triumphantly. "Now, if there's nothing else, I think I'll enjoy the rest of my stalker-free day."

"Uh, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like?"

Instead of answering, Cordelia pointed.

"Oh. Right. Scout reports. Uh..." Robin re-read the report and felt his mood drop. "Right. Risen. The ruins crawling with Risen suddenly on the same day we decide to get our expedition on. Gods, why? Why are they even there? Why now?!"

"Maybe they're looking for the same thing we are?" ventured Sumia. "Since it seems that no one has claimed it yet, it must be a very powerful thing in there. Powerful enough for Risen to want it at least. Unless…unless they're there for another reason."

"Yeah, fat chance. They're mindless undead soldiers who kill stuff. As far as we know, there's nothing in the ruins to kill, so they must be there for the magical artefact still in there somewhere. And of course they'd show up just when we would. Of course!" Robin shook his head angrily. "Although I really shouldn't be surprised at this point. What I should do is always expect the worst. Now, let me see what numbers you guys saw down there…"

As Robin was reading the report, he didn't notice the encroaching darkness until it slowly worked its way up his report.

"Hey guys, can you turn up the light? It's getting hard to read over here."

"Uh, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this may be a little out of our control."

"What? Why?" Robin looked from his report to see Cordelia pointing up. Following her finger, Robin's eyes widened. "Holy crap! The sun!"

Indeed, the sun. The sun was gone…or rather, it was replaced by a giant, black…something. Like a hole. There was a giant black hole where the sun was supposed to be!

"What's going on? Our sun is gone! Is the world ending?!"

"There's no need to worry, Robin. The world isn't ending."

"What? How do you know? How can you be sure? I mean, our sun is now a black hole!"

"Yes, I'm sure. You have nothing to worry about," Cordelia reassured patiently. "The sun has not gone away, it's simply obscured by the moon. We call this phenomenon an 'eclipse.'"

"Oh. Really? This is what an eclipse looks like?"

"How do you know what an eclipse is without knowing what it looks like?" Sumia asked.

Robin pointed to his head. "Amnesia, remember? Can't remember a thing. That's why every day is a learning experience! And I know of eclipses because I've come across the concept when I've read stuff. Granted, it's nothing like I imagined it would be like."

"What did you imagine an eclipse would look like?"

"Well, complete and utter darkness, for one. Like, midnight darkness, only darker. Abject darkness. Oh, and horrible things happening. Demons spawning, world ending, etc. You know."

Sumia and Cordelia looked at Robin with amused smiles.

"Hey, those books were my only source of info on things like this!" Robin said defensively. "How was I supposed to—"

Robin was interrupted by a horrified scream from nearby.

The three immediately darted off in the direction of the scream, their weapons ready in case they were being ambushed.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded, brandishing his sword and looking around for any sign of enemy activity. "We heard someone scream. Are we under attack?!"

"Oy. There is no need to be with the alarm. Gregor is on job!"

"What the…?"

Robin stared in confusion at the sight in front of him. He was confused because, right there in front of his eyes, was a smiling Gregor. But that wasn't what made the scene so incomprehensible. What made the scene incomprehensible was Panne shaking and trembling in Gregor's arms. Yes, that's right. Panne, aloof, stoic, and detached Panne, was trembling with fear in Gregor's arms like a scared little bunny.

"Uh…" Robin tried and failed to think of something to say. Glancing to his side, he saw the Sumia and Cordelia were equally befuddled.

"Oy. Why Robin and friends making funny faces at Gregor?"

"Whaaa...aaa... No! Ancestors help me... D-darkness...consuming all..." Panne muttered to herself while trembling.

"Is just eclipse! Sun is only hiding behind moon for small time," Gregor explained. "Is coming back, Gregor swears. Do not make with the worrying."

"T-truly?"

"Panne has never heard of eclipse?" Gregor questioned.

"I've been hiding for most of my life. There is much I do not know," Panne replied curtly.

"Oy, you must have been poor and lonely girl, yes?"

"Do not offer me pity. I will not accept it."

"You are funny woman, saying so to Gregor while cuddling in his strong arms!"

"Cuddling...? In your arms...?" Panne slowly looked around and realized her position. "Aaargh! When did you grab me, man-spawn?! I should eat your heart for this insult!"

"Please, do not be doing this! Gregor is needing his heart!" the mercenary joked jovially. "And it was you who jumping into Gregor's arms like frightened rabbit, yes?"

"Er, yes, well, it must have been...this 'eclipse.' I…" Noticing Robin, Sumia, and Cordelia watching the scene, Panne untangled herself from Gregor's arms, grunted and stiffly left without another word.

Robin watched her leave in stunned silence.

"Is no problem! Gregor will be seeing you!" Gregor called after the leaving Panne. "Gregor always in mood for friendly cuddle."

"What…" Robin pointed. "What the hell was that?"

"Ho ho ho! Gregor just being his friendly self! One moment Gregor walking in camp and minding his own business, the next, sun goes black and Panne is being very much stressed. Panne is being so much stressed that she jump and cuddle Gregor. Not that Gregor mind. Gregor always welcoming free hugs and Panne is being very soft and furry!"

"And you calmed her down by just casually explaining away what an eclipse was. How did you even do that? How do you know what an eclipse is? It's not every day that the sun goes black!"

"Gregor is being experienced mercenary; Gregor has been around block and seen many things. During long and illustrious career, Gregor seen and learned many things. Solar eclipse is just being small part of Gregor's knowledge pool!"

"…Right. Well," Robin looked to his friends, who shrugged. He then cleared his throat. "Does wise old Gregor know when the sun'll get back to normal? I mean, it looks really cool all black, but having everything being so dark is a bit of a pain…"

"I would strongly advise against looking directly at a solar eclipse unless you want to damage your eyesight and potentially incur blindness."

"Blindness?!" Robin turned his head away from the eclipse so fast he was pretty sure he got whiplash. "Ouch. Wow, am I going to feel that one in the morning…"

"Hello, Miriel," greeted Sumia. "Are you here to study the eclipse?"

"I am not," replied the sage. "There is quite enough data on that subject as is. Moreover, there will be numerous other occasions to further study and analyze this phenomenon if so required. By that time I should be in the comfort of my laboratory and with the proper equipment on hand to make detailed notes as required."

"Oh. Okay."

"So what brings you here?" Cordelia asked.

"I have something for Robin."

"Oh hey. That's me," said the grandmaster as he was rubbing his neck. "What do you have for me today?"

"I have come to give you back your spellbook," Miriel answered and handed it over to Robin. "I have taken into account your considerations and found the optimal balance of spells while at the same time keeping the spellbook at an acceptable size and weight. Your spellbook is armed with a combination of mid and high tier elemental spells in order to keep you prepared for any enemies that you may encounter. However, I must inform you that I needed to eliminate the weaker spells in order to keep the spellbook light enough so as not to encumber you."

"That's fine. As long as I'm able to properly blast away Risen and the like, I'm happy," Robin balanced his new spellbook in his hand. "Not bad. Small enough to fit in my coat pocket and still light enough to carry. Thanks, Miriel!"

"Your gratitude is noted. Do you require me to go over the process of transferring spells from tomes to your spellbook?"

"Yes, but not now. Now, we have more urgent matters to attend to. Speaking of, when will this blasted eclipse subside? We have some fighting and relic hunting to do and we can't do it with this darkness!"

"Ho ho! Robin is needing to be patient!" Gregor laughed heartily. "Eclipses not be lasting very long. A few minutes at mostings. Should be over in blink of eye."

"I guess that's encouraging. Still makes reading stuff a bit hard," Robin grumbled. "I guess the only upside is that we're going to be in some underground ruins so sunlight is going to be irrelevant…"

"Given the newest reports, do you want us to gather everyone so you can lay out the strategy for the upcoming fight?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Thank you, Cordelia. Keeping me honest and on track as usual. Yes, uh…" Robin cleared his throat. "Why don't you and Sumia get the word out and have everyone get their gear and gather at the front of the camp. Since there's Risen in the ruins, it means that the clock's ticking and we have to get in there before they…do whatever it is they want to do with an ancient artefact. Gregor and Miriel can cover the other side of camp."

"Roger."

"Will do."

"Very well."

"Gregor is on job!"

As Robin watched his friends dart off in different directions to gather everyone, he opened his new tome and conjured up a bright fireball in order to better read his report. It might've been a little overkill to waste an Elfire use, but he had many more where that came from.

"Well, at least this'll be a nice opportunity to field test this thing. Being able to cast different spells from one book sure is handy. Let's see how it feels to switch on the fly…"

He would find out very shortly. He just needed to get a general idea of what they were facing and what strategies to put to use…

* * *

"Okay people!" Robin called to the assembled Shepherds in front of the ruin's entrance. "You all know what to do. Our little expedition got a bit harder with the appearance of Risen, but we've killed enough of these mindless things before to do it all gain. The only difference now being that we're in fighting them in a more confined space, but not too confined if these rough sketches from previous unsuccessful scavengers are to be believed. Apparently these ruins are big enough to fit fliers in the underground chambers. Keeping that in mind, I've split you into two groups in order to maximize our chances of finding this damn thing where all others have failed. It should be a walk in the park. No booby traps or horrible, terrible curses as far as I'm aware of. Just Risen. Piece of cake!"

The assembled Shepherds remained silent.

"Er, right," Robin cleared his throat and moved on. "We've gone over the plan and our objective. Does everyone know what they're doing?"

The Shepherds nodded.

"Good. Any questions before we head and relic hunt?"

"Actually, Robin? I have some reservations concerning, well..." Chrom approached and looked back uncertainly at his wife, who was now dismounted and wearing myrmidon robe with a sword instead of her usual dark flier attire. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I know you must have a good reason for reassigning Olivia, but she's not really trained for melee combat, you know? She's one of the more frail Shepherds and I can't help but worry about her now that she's going to fight on foot..."

"I must agree with Father on this, Robin," Lucina said quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "Is this not a bit too dangerous for her?"

"I understand your concerns, trust me. But you have nothing to fear," Robin assured. "In fact, this is the best possible time to be trying out new things."

"How do you figure?" asked Chrom.

"Because of our opponents."

"I...don't quite understand," said Lucina.

"It's simple. You see, we're about to face a large and experienced army the likes of which we've never seen before. They may be a ways off for now, but they're also hardened by countless battles and experienced from conquering an entire continent. Given these circumstances, deploying Olivia in a new role seems incredibly risky, doesn't it?"

Chrom and Lucina nodded.

"And since we'll need everything to face an enemy of such magnitude, we'll need to move away from things that worked before and try out new roles," continued Robin. "This is where changing roles comes in. Olivia and I have practiced swordplay and she has skill. And what better way to test that skill than against slow, uncoordinated undead soldiers?"

"Robin, that's—"

"Would you rather she fight first against the Valmese?"

"No, but—"

"Would you rather she fight against bandits? Bandits who use their brains and are much more agile than Risen?"

"...No."

"Then Risen is what you get," Robin said before softening his tone. "Trust me, guys. This is for the best. Risen make easier targets than humans because they're mindless, slow and clumsy. And Olivia's good enough with the sword to hit and jump back before she's hit. Besides, it's not like she's alone in this. You, Lucina and a bunch of other Shepherds will be there to keep her safe, right? And Lissa'll be there to patch her up if anything goes bad."

"Yes, I suppose so..." Lucina conceded.

"You're right, as always. Forgive us, Robin," Chrom apologized. "We trust your judgement and reasoning. Still, that doesn't prevent us from worrying, you know?"

"I understand completely. But—"

Robin was interrupted when a loud rumbling sound emerged from the entrance and the ground began to quake.

"W-what's happening?!"

"Is the ground gonna split?!"

"Hold on!"

The quake eventually subsided but a bright light suddenly shone from the ruins. That was followed by the undeniable moan of Risen from within. After a few moments, all was quiet again.

"...That didn't seem good," Robin mumbled to himself. He then turned to the assembled Shepherds. "You all saw that, people! Earth trembling and bright lights coming from dark ruins is never a good sign of anything. Doubly so if Risen moan like that. Let's get down there and find whatever we're looking for before the Risen get their undead hands on it. Remember the plan, people! Cordelia, you and your group are to guard the entrance to prevent more Risen from entering and flanking us. The rest of you, get in your teams and prepare to engage. Go go go!"

With a salute, the Shepherds got into their groups and descended down into the ruins.

* * *

"Look at this place..." Sumia murmured in awe. "It's so big. You'd never guess that something like this would be hidden underground..."

"And check out this glow everywhere. It's like you can feel the magic pulsing with every step," remarked Ricken.

"No kidding. The glow is strange, but I kinda expected the size this from the intel and scavengers' tales," said Robin.

"Really?" asked Sumia.

"Yep. Why else do you think I brought in fliers? I heard tales that this place had room enough for pegasi to fly freely. Even Minerva fit!"

"Who do you suppose built this place?"

"Not to interrupt you two," Maribelle interjected, "but I believe we have more important matters to attend to."

Looking ahead, the group saw a group of Risen trudging purposefully in one direction.

"Mages, prepare to fire on my mark," Robin said as he prepared his own spellbook. "Sumia, take Virion and cover us from the air. Lon'qu, you're with me. Everyone else, partner up and get ready...and watch the sides. I don't trust those huge gaps in the floor. With how these things go, I wouldn't be surprised if they were bottomless..."

* * *

"Rargh!"

Olivia breathed heavily as she dodged the axe of the Risen.

"Okay, don't panic. Just remember the steps and what you learned with Robin..."

Jumping back as the Risen swung again, Olivia immediately closed the distance and slashed the Risen across the chest.

Injured but not defeated, the Risen prepared raised its arm to swing its axe.

"Not today!"

Before Olivia could react, a sword stabbed the Risen from behind, causing it to roar and dissipate into purple mist.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Chrom rushed to his wife. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Olivia panted, trying to steady her breath. "Thank you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to keep fighting if you're tired."

"T-thank you for your concern, my love, b-but I'm fine," Olivia panted. She then took a deep breath to steady herself. "I have to do this. I have to get used to fighting on foot and with a sword. For you and for the Shepherds."

"That may be true, but please don't push yourself too hard, dear. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..."

"You don't have to worry, Chrom. I know my limits and fight Risen I know I can beat. Although..." Olivia smiled. "It helps knowing that you're looking out for me."

"Always."

"That seems to be the last of them. At least for now," Lucina announced as she approached. "Mother? Father? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Lucina. You have nothing to worry about. Your mother is just catching her breath."

"Mother?" Lucina looked at her mother with concern.

"I'm fine, dear. We should move on before the Risen come back."

"Mother, are you sure? Do you need a moment?"

Olivia shook her head. "Give your mother a little credit, dear. I may be frail, but I'm not _that_ weak."

"Of course, Mother. I would never think otherwise."

"Milord, the area is secure," reported Frederick. "Shall we proceed?"

"If no one's hurt."

"No serious injuries here!" piped up Lissa. "There was an issue with Minerva a little while ago, but she's all fine now."

"Issue?" Chrom looked at Cherche for an explanation.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Minerva just gets too excited sometimes," explained Cherche. "But she's much too tough to be taken down by a few Risen, isn't that right?"

The wyvern roared in agreement.

"She just suffered a few scratches, although that stomach ache was entirely her fault. How many times have I told you not to play with your food? Especially when it's clearly rotten?"

Minerva seemed to visibly cower in the face of Cherche's admonishing. An odd sight.

"Okay…" Chrom decided it was time to move on. "If everyone's ready to move on?"

"Before we go…"

"What's wrong, Lissa?"

"It's about the Risen. Have you noticed anything weird about them? I mean, the ones here seem to, I dunno. Be really out of it? They fight very differently. It's almost as if they're distracted or something."

"I concur with these observations."

Everyone turned to see Miriel walking toward them.

"Based on my observations of the Risen we have encountered here, I can safely conclude that their behavior pattern in indeed different to those that we have fought previously."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Lissa said. "These ones seem...dazed or something. They don't even attack us until we get them first."

"A shrewd observation."

"Why do you suppose that is?" asked Chrom. "Risen are usually just mindlessly wander around and kill everything in their immediate area."

"Although there isn't enough data to draw any definitive conclusions, I would hypothesize that the Risen's behavior is related to the earlier quake and light that emanated from the ruins. Perhaps the Risen sensed something from here and all converged onto this location."

Frederick frowned. "Do you suppose they've come in search for the artefact?"

"Possible, but unlikely. These ruins have been here for quite some time. If the Risen were truly after the artefact, I'm certain they would've come much sooner."

"Wonderful. Aside from the Risen, we know have to keep an eye out on whatever it is they're looking for. Keep your eyes open, everyone!" Chrom shouted to the others. "We might not know what we'll find, but the fact that Risen are searching for it is reason enough to proceed with caution."

The group nodded.

"Okay. Now that everyone's rested, we can—"

"Wait!"

"Hm? What is it, Cherche?" Chrom asked.

"Minerva says she heard something. Listen..."

In the eerie quiet of the ruins, Cherche was proven right as there was a faint noise in the distance. It sounded like...footsteps. Footsteps that were getting closer.

As the Shepherds were about to head in the direction of the approaching footsteps, they jumped as the silence was interrupted by the loud sound of a fire spell crashing into its target, followed by Risen moaning.

"Shepherds, prepare yourselves!" Chrom called out as he held Falchion, ready for whatever was about to appear (from the sounds of things, they were at least guaranteed more Risen).

What the small group of Shepherds were not expecting was to see a figure in a familiar coat running toward them.

Chrom squinted.

"R-Robin?!"

Indeed it was, for who else would have that signature coat but the Grandmaster of Ylisse himself? Although it was a bit strange that he had his hood up. Also, since when did Robin look so short?

Chrom's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a group of Risen in pursuit.

Panting, Robin suddenly turned around and, holding his spellbook open, cast a fireball at the pursing Risen, killing a few in the process. Unfortunately, that didn't slow down the others rapidly approaching him.

"Argh, no! Of all the times to run out of spells…!" Robin grunted in frustration, tucked his spellbook in his coat, and unsheathed his sword. "No spells and overwhelming enemy numerical superiority. Odds not looking good. Only option now is to—Wargh!"

Chrom decided to intervene when he saw his best friend trip and fall flat on his face.

"Shepherds! To battle!"

As the other engaged the group of Risen, Chrom rushed and extended his hand to his friend.

"Having a little trouble, are we?"

"A little…" Robin said as he took Chrom's hand.

Huh, that was weird. Must've been something in these ruins, because Robin's voice sounded a lot different. Almost…younger and more feminine. And was he always this short?

Chrom shook his head and dispelled these thoughts. After all, there was a battle to win.

"Looks like we came just in time. Can you still fight?"

"I can now!" Robin said enthusiastically before reaching down and unsheathing his sword. "The numbers all add up now that you're here! Thanks for the help, Mister!"

"'Mister'? Robin, what're you—never mind. Let's finish these monsters! You ready?"

"Yeah!"

With that settled, Chrom and Robin both engaged the enemy.

Although these Risen were more coordinated than usual, the Shepherds nevertheless managed to defeat the group.

"There!" Chrom grunted as he stabbed Falchion at a grounded Risen. "That's the last of them."

Looking up, Chrom saw the other Shepherds finishing up, smiling to himself when his eyes locked on Lucina worrying over Olivia, no doubt in the same way he himself had. He also saw Cherche and Frederick surrounded by dissipating Risen, a testament to their effectiveness in combat.

"Seems so," Robin sheathed his sword and clapped his hands together. "Hey, thanks for the assist! Those things didn't seem to let up and I just ran out of spells to cast. You guys have great timing!"

Now that the fighting was over and Chrom could focus, there was definitely something wrong.

First of all, Robin certainty wasn't as short as he seemed now. Chrom may not've been the most observant man in the world, but even he understood that much. Second, that was _definitely_ not Robin's voice. The ruins could've had the craziest sound effects on a person's voice, but certainly not enough to change it so dramatically.

It seemed that Chrom wasn't the only one to notice. While they were talking, the other Shepherds gathered around and looked at Robin in confusion, or, in Frederick and Lucina's case, apprehension.

"Whoa, did you guys feel that? I just felt a chill down my spine! It's like the atmosphere here suddenly changed and got all serious and uncomfortable!" the person (definitely female) laughed.

"Who exactly are you?" Chrom asked, keeping his tone neutral but his hand on Falchion just in case.

"Oh, right. Where are my manners?" The person reached up and removed her hood, revealing a smiling girl with an uncanny resemblance to a certain grandmaster. "I'm Morgan. Pleased to meet you!"

* * *

"Rargh!"

Robin grunted as he blocked the Risen's sword and, not for the first time, cursed his complacency.

For too long he got used to his desk job running Ylisse, signing papers and hearing complaints from citizens and lords about this and that. For too long he has neglected his training in favor of his official duties. And for too long he got used to fighting alongside Sumia on her pegasus at the expense of his ground combat skills. And today showed that he needed to urgently fix this problem.

"Rargh!"

He needed to fix it fast!

Jumping to the side (and narrowly avoiding having his head separated from the rest of his body), Robin quickly charged up his Levin Sword and shot a bolt of lightning at the Risen before it got a chance to turn around.

Robin only got a glance of the Risen disintegrating before his reflexes kicked in to immediately block an axe swing from another Risen.

"Argh! Why are there so many of you?!" Robin grunted as he tried to push the bulky Risen away.

The Risen naturally didn't respond, but it _did _get decapitated and disappear in a cloud of dust.

"Thanks for the save, Lon'qu," Robin said gratefully as he was helped up.

"You're getting sloppy," the swordmaster stated flatly.

"You don't say?" Robin replied sarcastically.

"Ha! That's what a lack of proper trainin' does to ya, Robin. If you were diligent and had an intense training regime like ol' Teach, you'd be in top physical condition," Vaike boasted. "And able to do THIS!"

He then proceeded to push the Risen currently attacking him back before swinging his axe and chopping it in two.

"And this is why Teach always gets tenure!"

"Not now, Vaike!" Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's posturing. "Stay focused and help me stay alive to deal with these Risen. Both of you."

"Of course! The Vaike can't lose to his star pupil, now can he?"

"Vaike, since when am I your pupil?"

"Not talkin' about you, Robin. I'm talking about Lon'qu over there!"

The swordmaster frowned at this as he stabbed a nearby Risen.

"Wha—?!" Robin was genuinely offended at the fact that he was passed over. So offended that he casually ducked a Risen's sword swing before setting it on fire. "How come you chose Lon'qu over me?"

"Robin…"

"What? Is there just something fundamentally unpupilable about me that made you overlook me as your star pupil? Wait…" Robin parried another Risen's axe and stabbed it in the face. "I'm not even your pupil, let alone star pupil! What the hell, Vaike?!"

"Are you sayin' you wanna join Teach's class?"

"…No, but it's the thought that counts!"

"If you two are quite finished?" Lon'qu said irritably as he disarmed a Risen before slicing it in two. "We still have a few more enemies to kill."

"Right…" Robin nodded and turned. "Ricken! Maribelle! On me!"

The two quickly made their way and stood by Robin.

"Ready your spells!"

The three spellcasters each opened their tomes (and spellbook) before unleashing a devastating array of spells on the group of Risen.

Instead of ignoring their casualties and mindlessly continuing as they were, the surrounding Risen seemed to have picked up on the threat and charged.

"Well, that doesn't seem good…" Robin put away his spellbook, readied his sword and moved to the front. "Ricken, Maribelle, stay behind us and keep blasting the Risen away. Lon'qu, Vaike and I will take care of any that you don't get."

The two spellcasters nodded and continued casting spells at approaching Risen. What surprised Robin was that the Risen seemed to actually use whatever brains they still had and actually avoid some of the spells instead of rushing blindly into them.

"Great. Tactically adept Risen. Exactly what we need…"

"Ready yourself," Lon'qu warned and got into a fighting stance. "Here they come."

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin quickly unleashed a lightning bolt from his Levin Sword. But before he could engage, Vaike charged forward.

"Watch as Teach gets the highest body count today!"

"Son of a—!" Robin swore under his breath. "Lon'qu, let's go and help Vaike stay alive!"

It was still as hard as before, but fighting back to back with Lon'qu at least took the edge off and reminded him of what it was like to fight. Back in the early days, he did a lot of training with the then myrmidon. It was a hard and grueling exercise, but it helped Robin get to know the Feroxi fighting style and even incorporate some of its techniques into his own Feroxi-Ylissean hybrid mix. And that was good because it allowed him to be adaptable and fight with both Ylisseans and Feroxi soldiers. Oh, and occasionally switching it up with Vaike now helped!

And it was with this teamwork that Robin and Lon'qu (with cover fire from Ricken and Maribelle) managed to hold off the Risen, keep the spellcasters safe, and keep themselves alive.

"Gods…" Robin panted after the last of the Risen disintegrated. "Am I out of shape. Nice fighting with you, Lon. Just like old times, eh?"

Lon'qu just grunted, but the ghost of a smile on his face was more than enough to tell Robin that he agreed.

"Okay, that's that. Whew!" Robin wiped the sweat of his brow and exhaled. "Damn, these Risen are tough. And they fight better than the rest! At least they're all dead now. Is anyone hurt?"

"Hah…The Vaike is…totally fine!"

Judging by all the cuts, blood, and the fact that he was barely standing, Vaike was most certainly _not_ fine.

"Well that should teach you to run off like that without my approval," scolded Robin. "I call the shots here for a reason! But I guess your lecture can wait. MEDICS!"

"Here!"

Ricken quickly rushed with his staff and began healing (overseen by Maribelle).

"Right. While everyone gets healed up, let's take this opportunity to take a quick rest before—"

"Robin, look out!"

"Wh—ACK!"

Robin barely had time to duck as an arrow zoomed right past where his head was only a few seconds ago.

Slowly taking a look back, he was able to just see the arrow lodged between the eyes of a Risen assassin before it disintegrated.

"Dear Naga," Robin breathed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I should really find myself a new line of work. At this rate, my hair will grow grey before I'm out of my twenties! Oh wait…"

"Robin! Are you okay?!"

The sound of flapping wings, hooves landing and a very concerned voice brought Robin back to the present.

"Yes, thankfully. I'll all r—Oof!"

Robin was interrupted as a very concerned Sumia pretty much ploughed herself into him and gave him a hug.

"Thank goodness!" she cried. "I was so worried up there! I saw how many Risen there were down here and how you were struggling to fight them off. I wanted to come and help but then a bunch of Risen on wyverns appeared!"

"Hey, it's all good. Although it was tough going, we all still—wait a minute," Robin paused as Sumia's words sank in. "Risen riding wyverns?"

"Yes. They came out of nowhere just as I was about help on from the air. I think they're even tougher than normal wyvern riders because their mounts don't feel pain, being dead and all."

Robin shivered.

Great. Risen riding wyverns. It's like someone went into his nightmares, took the thing he hated the most, made it undead, and slapped a Risen to ride it to make it extra freaky!

Trying to take comfort in his new spellbook with all of its wind spells, Robin focused his mind on the conversation at hand.

"Uh…yeah. So, Risen riding wyverns, huh? That must've been a tough battle. I should be asking _you_ if you're hurt. You're not hurt, are you? With no wind spells or hard hitting weapons, how did you make it out of there in one piece?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Sumia stepped back and smiled. "Although it was tough at first, we managed to get through with Virion's help."

"Virion…?" Robin asked in confusion before looking past Sumia. He totally forgot he assigned her a partner.

Sure enough, the archer himself slid down and bowed in his trademark overdramatic fashion.

"Yes, me, Virion! With my archery skills on hand and dear Sumia's expert handling of her pegasus, we were able to dispatch those pesky wyverns in not time!"

"And that?" Robin pointed to where the Risen assassin used to be.

"That was a combination of fair Sumia's sharp eyesight and my unparalleled archery skill!" explained Virion. "After we had successfully dispatched all those pesky wyverns, Sumia brought her pegasus down to join the others. As we were approaching, she spotted the Risen lurking in the shadows and ready to strike. She promptly alerted me to it presence and I, mustering all of my skill, was able to rid the foul creature with the most accurate and noble of shots!"

"Truly impressive. Now, what would you have done if I didn't duck at precisely the last moment?"

"Why, Robin! I had no doubt that your reflexes would react accordingly and with all haste, thus having you duck just in the nick of time to have the arrow pierce the Risen instead of yourself. And look, I was absolutely right!"

"I-I'm sorry about that, Robin," Sumia said apologetically. "But with the Risen coming up so stealthily and so soon, I didn't think anyone would have time to react and Virion's a great shot and…"

"Yeah, I get it. Almost shooting me aside and wiping a few hours off my general lifespan aside, you guys did the best with what you had," Robin nodded approvingly. "You guys also saved me from grave injury and/or death, so thanks. Hopefully my reflexes will stay sharp if you need to repeat this little trick next time."

"Ah, but of course! And since this combination works so well against those dastardly undead wyvern riders, I assume Sumia and I will be seeing much more of each other, hmm?" Virion said with a grin.

"…Why are you so smug?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Because if there's anything that gets my noble skills to be yet more impressive, it's if I have a lovely maiden close to me to show them off to. And who can be lovelier than fair Sumia?"

"Oh Virion," Sumia giggled. "I would be flattered if I didn't know you probably say the same thing to every woman we come across."

"You wound me!" Virion exclaimed dramatically. "I speak nothing but the truth! And the truth is that you are the…"

As Virion serenaded Sumia with sweet nothings, Robin couldn't help but frown.

What the hell was Virion thinking? Robin made it absolutely clear that there was to be no romantic entanglements between Shepherds! Was Virion trying to get himself fired? And moreover, if there _was_ to be some form of tolerance to relationships, it sure as hell wouldn't be between Sumia and Virion. Skilled archer and good board game opponent that he may have been, Virion was still a shameless philanderer and a pompous…philanderer. His only redeeming characteristic was that his constant boasting had some merit. He was probably the best archer in Ylisse. Still, that was far from what Sumia deserved. She deserved better. She deserved the best. She deserved nothing less than the best! And that wasn't someone like Virion. What she deserved was someone like…like…

Robin shook his head to dispel these thoughts.

What the hell was he thinking? Letting his emotions get the better of him. Amateur mistake! All he needed to do was distance himself and think about this logically. And thinking about this logically, Robin came to the conclusion that preventing Virion from flirting was like preventing the sun from rising or Robin from loving his coat. You just couldn't do it. All that you could do was look on and shake your head. Besides, it's not like any woman in the Shepherds would fall for this "charms." And Virion was not dumb as to start something he very clearly knew would get him fired.

Also, pairing him turned out to be an effective counter against flying undead wyverns and their riders. Lacking in any offensive weapons, wind magic, or heavy armor, having someone wielding a bow was the next best thing to counter wyvern riders and keep Sumia alive. The alternative was leaving Sumia defenseless, resulting in her being wyvern food. No one wanted that. So now Robin had an alternative to himself (now that he was going to spend more time fighting on foot), Frederick (who was scarily effective with Cherche), and Cordelia as Sumia's potential partner on the field of battle. And it just so happened to be Virion. And Robin was going to have to let them fight together.

"…so lovely, like the moon on a cloudless night's sky, illuminating the land with…"

…Despite that unreasonably angry and violent feeling in his stomach at the sight of Virion flirting with Sumia.

"Hee hee, I'd watch myself if I were you, Virion. If you keep on piling it on so thick, I may just fall for you!"

…Or maybe he'd just stick himself with Sumia when they would engage enemy wyvern riders. Besides, what were the odds that they'd encounter more of them in Valm? As far as Robin knew, wyverns were mostly seen in (and native to) Plegia. Valm had horses. If there were wyverns, they'd have legions of them. Because they were like horses, but better and more ferocious and harder to kill.

"If you two are quite finished?"

Robin snapped out of his thoughts to see an irritated looking Maribelle with her arms crossed.

"Everyone is healed and ready to go on. All we need is you."

"O-oh, right. Sorry…" Sumia apologized.

"Ah, I must also offer my sincerest apologies," began Virion. "I was simply—"

"Okay!" Robin interrupted the archer's long winded speech about nothing. "So no one's injured, everyone's fine and good to go?"

"The Vaike is ready for more action!"

Lon'qu simply nodded.

"Good," said Robin. "Let's keep on moving. I think we're getting close, so keep your wits about you! These Risen seem to be fighting better the further in we go."

"Yeah, isn't that weird? Risen are usually mindless monsters and don't use any tactics or anything in battle," commented Ricken. "These ones seem almost…coordinated."

"I see I'm not the only one who noticed. Good eye, Ricken!" Robin said approvingly. "But yes. These Risen here seem to be uncharacteristically organized. That just makes them all the more dangerous."

"Ha, dangerous or not, they'll still all fall to the might of Teach's axe!" Vaike boasted now that he was all better.

"You know, given the Risen's coordination and tactics, their movements are strikingly similar to those we fought at Carrion Isle," remarked Maribelle. "Do you think…?"

"I hope not," Robin said. "That one was really hard to kill. But why woul—"

Robin was interrupted by an unnatural and bloodcurdling screech.

Looking up, the Shepherds noticed a horrible, evil looking creature swooping down and landing some distance away. Making matters worse, there was a very fierce-looking Risen riding it, not unlike the one they faced on Carrion Isle.

"Of course…" Robin muttered gloomily.

Both Risen and mount roared again before lunging at the group.

* * *

"…You're _what_?" Chrom asked flatly.

"I'm Morgan!" the girl named Morgan replied, still smiling brightly.

"N-no, not that. About the part where you said Robin was your father."

"Yep!"

"So, _Robin _is your father?"

"Uh-huh."

"…Just to make it absolutely clear, Robin is your _father_?"

"Yeah…" Morgan tilted her head curiously. "You make it sound like I said something crazy. Is it really that hard to believe I have a dad?"

"It's not that part I have trouble believing…"

"Uh, okay…? Say, you guys wouldn't happen to know where I can find him, would you?"

Still at a loss about what to say given what Morgan told them, Chrom looked helplessly around to the others for some help in dealing with this whole situation.

Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be just as lost as he was. The most they managed was to stare at Morgan with looks ranging from shock to disbelief.

"…?" Morgan seemed to notice the looks she was getting. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"That's not…I mean…" Chrom sighed. "Anyone want to help me out?"

"Milord, I would normally advise caution when dealing with strangers with such claims, but given our track record and her unquestionable resemblance to Robin…" Frederick trailed off.

Chrom turned to his sister.

"Lissa? Anything to say?"

"So this is what Robin's kid looks like. Heh, Robin has a daughter! I can't wait to rub this in his face!"

"Lissa…" Chrom warned.

"Uh…" Morgan looked at the befuddled Shepherds. "Is anyone gonna answer my question? I mean, you guys seem to know my dad and all. Where is he?"

The Shepherds just looked between each other again.

Meanwhile, Minerva lowered her neck and sniffed Morgan. She then roared happily and wagged her tail.

"Would you look at that? Minerva likes you already!" Cherche said happily. "She's a very good judge of character. She had the same reaction when she first met your father."

"Oh, neat! Always glad to meet a wyvern that doesn't want to eat me. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Morgan said as she reached out and pet Minerva on her head.

The wyvern did the wyvern equivalent of purring in contentment.

"My, she really must like you a lot. Minerva usually doesn't take too kindly to strangers touching her without her consent. Most are lucky to escape with their hands intact."

"I try to be nice to everyone I meet, be they human or wyvern."

"I suppose that's one way she's different from her father…" Olivia said slowly. "She doesn't run scared at the first sign of a wyvern."

"Gods, we come down here to find an ancient artefact and instead run into Robin's daughter. His _daughter!_" Chrom ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He then turned to his daughter. "Lucina? Can you tell us anything?"

"I…" the princess seemed more lost for words than the others. "I really wish I could."

Chrom raised a brow. But before he could say anything else, Morgan suddenly looked up.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Should we be worried?" asked Lissa.

"…Maybe?" Morgan looked around. "We definitely shouldn't be staying in this spot. I recommend moving."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a hunch. Listen."

The Shepherds all quieted down and strained their ears.

There was a sound. It sounded like…crashing?

"Oh yeah. Definitely should move."

Morgan proceeded to take a few steps back.

"…What _was _that?" Olivia asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure," replied Chrom. "But it didn't sound good. Let's take Morgan's advice and—"

"Father! Mother! MOVE!"

Before Chrom could do anything, he found himself being tackled to the side by Lucina. Just in time, as he heard a loud thud as bricks and something very heavy landed right where he was seconds ago.

Grunting, Chrom checked to see if his family was unharmed. Then, he looked back to see what just happened.

Thanks to Lucina's quick reflexes, they all managed to not get crushed under the weight of the undead griffon that fell.

"Oh gods, where the heck did that thing come from?!" came Lissa's voice to his side.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone, prepare yourselves!" Chrom shouted. "It's still moving."

True enough, the griffon slowly but surely got up and looked around. Eyes landing on Morgan, it spread its wings and prepared to attack.

"Olivia! Morgan! Get behind me and Lucina!"

Not waiting for a response, Chrom got up, and pulled out Falchion, seeing glancing to his side as Lucina did the same.

However, before anything happened, there was another noise. It was quiet at first, but got louder.

"…rrrrrrrraaaaaaAAAAARGH!"

The griffon shrieked as something fell on top of it.

Surprised by this turn of events but not taking any chances, Chrom still kept his fighting stance.

The griffon was alive (figuratively speaking) and twitched. The Risen that fell on it (bigger and bulkier than the rest) moaned and slowly got up.

"…Wow, you don't really see that every day," Morgan commented from behind Chrom.

"With us, this is just another typical Tuesday," Chrom joked before turning serious. "These things are alive, but weak. We should finish them off now. Lucina, are you ready?"

"On your mark."

Before Chrom could issue the attack order, yet _another_ sound was heard from above. Distinctly human. A familiar voice.

"…oooooooh goooooooOOOOODS!"

A powerful gust of wind suddenly shot down from above, hitting both griffon and its master as well as knocking everyone around them backwards.

Grunting from the impact, Chrom looked up just in time to see a figure landing on the Risen before rolling off and falling to the ground. Apparently that wind was enough to finish the griffon, as Chrom saw it dissipating into purple mist.

"Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods oh gods!" the familiar figure of Robin panted. "I'm…alive? I'm alive. Ha ha, I'm alive! Probably shaved a few years of my lifespan for pulling that stunt, but I'm alive! Heh, thank Naga for quick thinking and wind spells. Man, I hate flying. Urgh, my back…"

Grunting, Robin slowly stood up and stretched.

"Bwargh!"

"GAH!"

Jumping in surprise, Robin instinctively threw a bunch of lightning bolts from the direction of the threat. Looking backwards, he saw the Risen Chief muttering something before it dissipated.

"Damn Risen commanders take a hell of a lot of hits before they stay dead…" Robin muttered irritably as he dusted himself off. He then spotted Chrom and the others lying of the floor. "Oh hey, guys! Fancy meeting you here! Uh, funny story about how I got here…"

"…Dad? Is that you?"

There were a few ways Chrom preferred to introduce Robin to his apparent daughter. Most of them involved caution and slowly getting Robin used to the idea, giving him subtle clues to edge him closer and have him eventually accept the idea that he himself had a daughter from the future. Slowly. That would've been the ideal way to go about.

The current situation was definitely _not_ ideal.

"…What?" Robin asked curiously before laughing. "Hey, who's the new kid? I like the way she dresses! She reminds me of someone. It's a bit li—ACK!"

Robin was interrupted as Morgan ran into him at full force, hugging him tightly and knocking them both down to the ground.

"DAD! I'm so happy I finally found you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. What did you just call me?"

"I was beginning to think we got separated. Well, no harm done. We're finally together again so everything's gonna be just fine!"

"…Who are you?"

"Well that's a silly question. Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that?"

"My _what_?"

* * *

There were a few things in life that could ground Robin's mind to a complete halt. Not surprisingly, they were all related to his one sacred principle surrounding Shepherds and the total prohibition of relationships between them.

The two times Robin's mind blanked in shock or incomprehension were when Chrom declared his love, and intention to marry, Olivia. Or rather, the girl he met literally a few weeks ago, saw once in passing and never saw again until that moment when she decided to join the final battle and almost threw all of Robin's carefully crafted plans out the window.

That wasn't fun.

The suddenness (not to mention, randomness) of it all caught Robin completely off guard and his mind struggled to understand the events that were unfolding in front of him.

That was the first time he drew a blank. The second time was when Lucina dropped the news that she had friends from the future that came with her. Her friends being children of other Shepherds, meaning these Shepherds eventually did to the romantic thing despite Robin's very explicit dislike of it all. Worse, Robin found that his future self either actively encouraged (he couldn't have. He just couldn't) or at least condoned all of this extremely unprofessional behavior. This news wasn't as bad as Chrom's shotgun marriage, but it still sent Robin into a dazed state, him mind running laps in order to understand and explain the actions of his future self as well as pondering whether he also fell into the romance trap.

There was technically also the time when he accidentally married both Sumia and Cordelia that one time, but it was brief and quickly resolved. Besides, he was stupid drunk that time, so it didn't count!

But whatever happened, Robin's resolve was strong and his dedication to his principles unwavering. He quickly came to the conclusion that, whatever happened in the future, the him of the present would not succumb to petty feelings of romance, ever! He was much too strong for that. That was his one sacred principle. And what is a man if he had no principles?

That was what Robin told himself to move on from Lucina's grim news. That was also the last time he ran into something that threw his mind into turmoil (not even the whole time travelling thing and adult Lucina reveling what happened in the future affected him that much).

For a while, things made sense…until now, when they suddenly didn't.

The appearance of his apparent daughter threw Robin completely off course and had the unfortunate consequence of shattering his entire worldview and everything he believed in.

He had a daughter. He had a _daughter._ He, _Robin_, the most adamant anti-romantic in the Shepherds, had a daughter.

Robin's mind devoted all of its power to trying to deal with this revelation. It tried to process it when the other Shepherds carefully separated him from his daughter. It was processing it when the group hurried out of the ruins. It was processing it while they were on their way back to camp, and it was _still_ processing it when the few Shepherds that were there all rushed to the command tent.

Robin was vaguely aware of voices, of people talking and of other such things, but he didn't register anything or what was happening. In fact, he still wore that same expression of shock, confusion, and disbelief that he had in the ruins when Morgan plowed into him and his mind ground to a halt.

In a desperate attempt to create an explanation and prevent his mind from shattering into thousands of pieces, Robin had to harness the most powerful of all resources in the human arsenal: avoidance and denial.

Once he'd settled on this course of action, Robin felt as if an incredible burden was lifted off his chest. He felt free and at ease. This also allowed his mind to regain its proper functions.

"—hen wall of these monsters started coming after me!"

The first thing Robin registered when he came out of his shocked state was Morgan's voice.

"I don't even know what they wanted. I was there, minding my own business when all of these undead things started rushing me. Like, all at once! I did take out a bunch of them thanks to my trusty spellbook, but they just kept on coming! Eventually, I knew I had to get the heck outta there or I would've been done for. So I ran until bumped into you guys."

Looking around, Robin saw that they were all in the command tent, "they" being Chrom, Lissa, Olivia, Lucina, Cherche, Frederick, and Morgan. The others all made a circle around the young girl and were listening to her story while Robin was standing off to the side.

"So, you don't remember anything before you woke up in the ruins?" questioned Chrom.

"Nope. Nothing at all," Morgan answered cheerily. "Every time I try to, my head starts to hurt. But I _do_ remember Dad and stuff we did together!"

"I see…" Chrom nodded. "And you're sure that Robin is your father?"

"Of course I'm sure! What kind of silly question is that? I think I would know who my dad is. I mean, he's the only thing that I'm not drawing a blank on!"

"Hey, that's still better than what I had."

Everyone in the room looked up in surprise as Robin spoke up.

"At least you have something to remember. I woke up in a field with nothing!"

"Dad!" Morgan cried happily before rushing and hugging him. "You went all weird back there. Are you okay now? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, although a bit thirsty…"

"Leave it to me!"

Before anyone could stop her, Morgan darted out of the tent.

"She certainly is a go-getter…" Robin chuckled before looking at everyone staring at him. "…What?"

"Er, Robin?" Chrom began cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You know, with the latest news and your beliefs…"

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it."

Everyone looked at the grandmaster curiously.

"Wow, you sure seem to be taking the fact that you now have a daughter pretty well," said Lissa.

"Indeed. Did you really accept it that fast?" Olivia asked.

"What? No!" Robin laughed. "That's just crazy talk! I don't have a daughter!"

Everyone in the tent exchanged worried glances.

"You…you don't?"

"Of course not. What even gave you that idea?"

"Maybe the fact that Morgan claims she's exactly that," stated Frederick.

"Oh, that. Yeah, she's not my daughter," Robin said dismissively.

"How do you figure?" asked Chrom.

"Because the very idea of me having a relationship and a kid is just super nuts. I mean, it's_ me_ we're talking about. I know me. Having a kid means that I have a romantic relationship. Having a relationship means that I fall in love and all that mushy stuff. I'm absolutely against all that. That means there are no romantic relationships involving me in the future. _That_ means that Morgan can't be my kid. Simple!"

Everyone stared at Robin with a mixture of pity and disbelief.

"…I see that you don't believe my foolproof logic. Well, there's a simply way to solve this. Lucina?"

All eyes fell on the princess, who remained silent and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"You've been oddly quiet all this time. Tell us, is Morgan one of your friends that travelled back to the past with you? Is she indeed my daughter?"

"I…" Lucina began cautiously. "Not…to my knowledge…"

"See? Lucina says no. I'm pretty sure that if Morgan was indeed my daughter, Lucina would've already told us," Robin said as if that ended the matter.

"Wait a minute," said Chrom. "Lucina, what do you mean?"

"I mean that this is the first time that I'm seeing Morgan."

"If I may," said Frederick. "Does this mean that Morgan isn't who she says she is?"

"Peace, Frederick. I'm sure Morgan isn't some kind of secret agent sent to infiltrate us," Chrom assured. "But the fact Lucina doesn't know her does raise some serious questions…"

"I only said that I have never seen Morgan before," said Lucina. "However, given her demeanor, dress, and resemblance to Robin…"

"Guys, come on. Are we really going down this road again? She's not my daughter!"

"I'm back!" Morgan announced as she barged back into the tent and handed Robin a glass of water.

"Hey, thanks kiddo!" Robin happily drank the water and sighed contentedly. "Nothing like a glass of cool water after a long day fighting Risen."

"Want me to get you another glass?"

"You don't have to."

"That sounds like a 'yes' to me. Will be right back!"

Before Robin could say anything, Morgan once again dashed out of the tent.

"So energetic…" Robin then turned around. "And totally not my daughter. I mean, she doesn't even look like me!"

"'Doesn't look' like you? Robin, she's basically a younger version of you, if you were a girl," Lissa said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"How can you possibly think otherwise?"

"Oh, what? Just because some people just so happen to share the same style of clothing they _have_ to be related?"

"Robin, she has the exact same coat you," Cherche pointed out.

"Nuh-uh. Mine is fancier. It's a coat befitting of a grandmaster like myself. Hers has less frills and shine. Hers is a tactician's coat. Totally different. Actually, I don't even know why she even has such a coat. Only tacticians should have coats as good as hers."

"And you don't think she's a tactician because…?"

"For one, look how young she is. You can't become a high ranking tactician with a coat like that at her age unless you're extraordinarily gifted. Besides, the path of the tactician is long and grueling. I highly doubt that she'd willing choose it."

"Unless she's your daughter and wants to follow in her father's footsteps," Lissa pointed out.

"For the last time, she's not my daughter!"

"Robin, she_ does_ look like you…" Olivia said quietly.

"No she doesn't. For one, her hair is all wrong."

"What does hair have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything!" cried Robin. "And Morgan's hair is all wrong. I mean, if she were indeed my daughter, she would've inherited my hair color. And my hair color's white. See? White! Hers is blue. Blue is not white, ergo she's not my daughter."

"Robin…" Chrom sighed. "You _do_ realize that your hair was blue when I first found you, right?"

"…What?"

"Remember? For the majority of the previous war your hair was almost the same color as mine? Until it suddenly wasn't before the battle with Gangrel. And then you drank a potion and had your hair change on a daily basis until it lost all its color and settled on white?"

"….."

"Remember how your blue hair caused rumors to swirl around the capital that you were somehow my long lost brother after we first came around?"

A smile spread across Robin's face.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Yes, it was hilarious," Chrom said dryly. "Now back to the topic at hand. If anything, Morgan's current hair color, by your logic, means that she can very well be your daughter. She looks like you and fights like you too."

"Not to mention that hair color is not the most optimal way of judging one's parentage," remarked Cherche. "It takes two people to make a child. She could simply have inherited her hair color from her mother, whoever she might be."

"I—wait. How do you even know how she fights?"

"I've fought with her in the ruins. It felt like I was fighting alongside you, only if you were a bit shorter and had a few different moves."

The evidence present to him made it very hard for Robin to keep denying that Morgan was his daughter or pretending that this issue didn't exist. It took a lot of Robin's mental resources to not think about it and his friends weren't making it any easier. He could sense a headache coming on…

"Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have to reiterate that Morgan is not—"

"Here I am!"

Again, Morgan announced herself as she barged in and handed Robin another glass of water.

"Oh thank gods…" Robin mumbled, ever grateful for the distraction. He again downed the glass of water. "Okay. Morgan? Help us resolve an issue here."

"I'll do my best."

"Great. Now, I want to talk about your hair."

"My hair? What about it?"

"Do you know whose it is?"

"Uh…mine?"

"No, not in that sense. I mean who you got it from. Like, was it your mother, or…?"

"I…don't remember…" Morgan shut her eyes and thought. "Oh gods, I'm drawing a blank! What's wrong with me? I can't ever remember what my mother's face looks like! It's all a big empty blank!"

Seeing the young girl looking so distressed and about to cry, Robin felt a strange and irresistible urge to comfort her and try to make her feel better.

"Hey, listen…" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It's okay if you don't remember. That's not important. I'm sure your memory will jog eventually. In the meantime, make yourself at home with us. You can hang around and see if you remember anything, yeah?"

"Thanks, Dad…" Morgan hugged her father before looking up and smiling. "I may not remember much, but at least I remember you! Oh!"

"What?!"

"I remembered something else!"

"Oh?"

"I remembered that I want to be a great tactician just like you. I even have your old campaign coat to get me started. After all, a tactician is only as good as the coat she wears, for a tactician's coat also reflects her status and reputation in the army in which she serves. I may not be as good as you, but at least your coat put me on the right path."

Robin felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Dad? You okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Morgan. I'm proud. Proud that…" Robin sniffed and wiped the tear away with his sleeve. "Proud to find someone who's in the same professional field as I am. And you even share my philosophy! This is an incredible feeling…"

"Well yeah. If I wanna be the best, I gotta learn from the best. And who's a better tactician than you are?"

"Heh, you're just saying that because I have a nicer coat than you do," Robin joked before ruffling Morgan's hair. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

"Glad to hear it. Now why don't you go wait outside while I finish up here? We can get you set up later on."

"Sure thing."

Robin smiled to himself as Morgan made her way out of the tent. Turning back, he found everyone staring at him with knowing smiles.

"…What?"

"After that heartwarming father-daughter moment, are you still going to insist that she's not you daughter?" asked Lissa.

"What, that? That was just me being nice to the new girl. She's obviously lost and confused. I mean, she looked like she was about to cry! I had to say something."

"Is that really what you're going with?"

"Yes."

"If I may," Cherche spoke up and turned to the others. "I think I know what's going on and why Robin doesn't believe that Morgan is his daughter."

"Because she's not!"

"Of course she's not," Cherche said sympathetically. "Because having a daughter goes against all of your personal beliefs. Morgan showing up so suddenly and claiming to be your daughter is a lot to take in. And you obviously can't believe her, otherwise _your entire worldview would collapse around you_. Isn't that right, Robin?"

Although she was addressing Robin, Cherche faced the others when she empathized the last part of her sentence.

"Exactly!" Robin said, completely unaware of the message.

"Ah, I see…" Chrom nodded. "Of course. How silly of us. We were trying to convince Robin without any thought on how he feels. This is naturally a lot to take in."

Cherche smiled. "I'm glad you understand."

"But what do we do about this?" asked Olivia. "Do we just…wait?"

"That seems to be the best course of action, milady," said Frederick. "At least until enough time has passed for the implications to sink in. Discussing it now won't get us anywhere, as we have clearly seen."

"Great! So we can all agree that I'm right and Morgan isn't my daughter, right?"

"Of course, Robin."

"Awesome! Now let's gather everyone up so we can tell them the good news. We can't have a girl with an admittedly good coat walking around and claiming to be my kid, now can we?"

"Wait, so you want to prevent Morgan from talking to others?" asked Chrom.

"That's the plan, yes."

"And that's why you told her to wait outside the tent? The tent that's in the middle of camp and the one that everyone goes past?"

"Well, that's…uh…"

A surprised yelp followed by a thud interrupted Robin's thoughts.

"Ow…" A sigh. "I guess I was overdue a fall eventually…"

Sumia, because of course it is.

"Oh wow. You fell right on your face! Are you okay?"

Morgan.

"Urgh, I-I'll be fine. The pain usually passes, although the hit to my pride takes a bit longer to go away…" Shuffling. "Thank you for helping me up."

Sumia again.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help."

And Morgan. Sumia and Morgan. Uh-oh…

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Robin had to interrupt this conversation before—!

"Oh yeah. Just joined today. I'm Morgan! Aspiring tactician in the hope I'll be as good as my dad one day."

"Pleased to meet you, Morgan. My name is Sumia and I…" A pause. "I'm sorry, but did you say tactician? And like your father?"

"Yeah. You know, Robin. White hair, greatest tactician that ever lived, has a coat like mine, but better. World's best dad and all that?"

Judging by the lack of response, Sumia must've been stunned into silence.

"So…strange question, but you wouldn't happen to be my mom, would you?"

Sputtering in Sumia's part.

Robin's eye twitched.

Looking worriedly between each other, all but one of the tent's occupants rushed out to separate the two and prevent Robin's (and Sumia's) minds from having a complete meltdown. That left him with one other occupant in the tent.

Lucina remained deep in thought about something.

"Okay, that didn't just happen. It didn't happen!" Robin then waved his hands and snapped his fingers. "There. Everything is right in the world again."

Lucina frowned.

"I hope that's not because of me."

"Hm? Oh, forgive me. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. The implications of today's events are a great cause for concern…"

"Yeah, no kidding. Here I am, living my peaceful life, when bam! Some kid claims to be my daughter from the future. As if my life wasn't complicated already. Moreover, you don't even know her, so who knows who she really is?"

"The fact that she appeared at all is very disturbing. And claiming to be your daughter, with no memories or other relationships…" Lucina sighed. "I can't even begin to imagine what this means for the past, or even the future, for that matter."

"This just has to be some sort of big, weird misunderstanding," Robin said flippantly. "You yourself told me that Morgan isn't my kid. That means that I'm obviously single in the future. _That_ means that Morgan is just some poor, confused kid, right?"

"All I said was that I did not recognize Morgan, Robin," Lucina corrected. "And I have no idea what anything means anymore. Morgan's entire existence throws my limited understanding of time travel right out the window. Gods, I tried to interfere as little as possible to ensure the correct passage of events, yet now…"

"Hey, come on, now. Don't be blaming yourself. This is in no way your fault."

"That's nice of you to say, Robin, but how can it not be? All these changes are a result of my actions. Even when I tried to limit my involvement, events took such a radical turn that—"

"Hey, none of that," Robin said firmly. "Lucina, you have to stop thinking that everything is somehow your fault and just take things as they are sometimes. I mean, this mess is beyond anyone's comprehension. Dwelling on it certainly won't make it any clearer and neither will blaming yourself. Besides, how you could you have possibly made something like this happen?"

Lucina remained silent.

"Exactly. So…you know. Take a page out of my book and try not to think about it too much. Or at all. The problem will eventually resolve itself or just go away."

The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Lucina's face. "I hope that's not your approach when you face a military problem."

"Gods no!" laughed Robin. "When presented with a military problem, I like to look at it from all angles. If I exhaust all conventional tactics, I start thinking of unconventional ones. If I still don't have an answer, I like to step back and work on something else. Coming back to the problem with a fresh eye usually gives me new ideas to try and make it solvable."

"Why not use this approach to non-military problems?"

"Ha, I wish! I can solve military problems because they're easy to solve. It's my specialty. It's what I like to stick to. Problem is that non-military problems are so varied. And there's people to deal with. That's all way out of my comfort zone, so I just like to avoid them and pretend that they don't exist. They usually sort themselves out without me."

"That's certainly a way of looking at things."

"Hey, it works. And it's exactly because it works why I'm not in any rush to fix it. Anyway, don't blame yourself, yeah? Live life in the present and not the future. Now if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do around camp. Bye!"

Lucina waved goodbye as Robin happily exited the tent in blissful denial. Yet when he left, she frowned.

Morgan's appearance completely threw her plans into disarray in more ways than one. It also raised some serious questions about this time and her role in events. In any other circumstance, Morgan's claim to be Robin's daughter with no memory of anything else would've been dismissed outright and had her placed under constant supervision. Moreover, given the mysterious nature of her appearance and her lack of a credible explanation, Lucina would've immediately suspected her of being an enemy agent, or worse, her father's killer. However, there were a few reasons why she reserved her judgment.

For one, the circumstances surrounding Morgan's appearance were strikingly similar to that of Robin and Chrom. That would ordinarily have put Robin at the top of the suspicion list, but seeing how much her father and mother trusted him, Lucina had to give him the benefit of the doubt. On top of that, Robin was instrumental in winning key battles in the future. If anything, that gave him more leeway. Besides, she wasn't going to act against someone with no concrete evidence. She was raised better than that.

And Morgan's similarities didn't stop there. Again, although Lucina would usually doubt claims, evidence suggested there was truth behind Morgan's words. She certainly had Robin's features, his distinctive coat, and his desire to be a tactician. It could all be an act, sure, but she just seemed so _innocent_.

Lucina tried to see the good in people, but she was nothing if not cautious. So she resolved to keep an eye on Morgan to assuage her suspicions. Perhaps then she could figure something out about the girl and where she came from. On _that_ particular subject, Lucina decided to follow Robin's advice and tried not to think about it, at least for the moment. The only silver lining was that Morgan didn't remember her mother. Lucina shuddered to think of the implications if she did and if it wasn't…no. Best not to think about that at all.

* * *

Robin merrily walked outside, content to _not_ think about the earthshattering event and girl that could potentially change his life and make him re-evaluate his entire worldview, thereby breaking his mind in the process. No, it was much easier to go on with his life and pretend that everything was normal and that nothing's changed.

"Well if it isn't my favorite client."

Robin could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Anna! My trusty and most reliable supplier. What can I do for you today?"

"Trust and reliability are part of my official creed, hon. After all, what's a merchant if she doesn't have trust or reliability? And it's not what you can do for me, it's what _I _can offer _you_."

"What can you offer me today?"

"I'm glad you asked! Today, I come to you with the very latest in medium armor technology. Behold!" Anna pointed.

"…A tree?"

"Give it a second. Hey! I said behold!"

"Oy, no need to be yelling. Gregor not so old that his hearing is damaged."

Gregor walked from behind the tree. What was surprising was the armor he was wearing.

"May I present to you," Anna said, seeing the interest on Robin's face, "the newest thing in the long and successful _Hero_ line of products: The _Hero's Armor Mark V_! That's right! Designed with comfort and protection in mind, this version is the latest and best version of the popular _Hero_ series armor set. The _Mark V_ is the culmination of years of research by the best designers and armorers to provide maximum protection and minimum hindrance to movement. Watch as our model does various acrobatic feats while clad in full armor."

"Is true. Armor very good and surprisingly light," confirmed Gregor. "Allows Gregor wide range of movement, unlike heavier armor pieces. Also allow Gregor to do this!"

Gregor proceeded to flip backwards and do a cartwheel.

Robin didn't know whether he should more impressed by the fact that Gregor could do so much in armor or by the fact that Gregor was so spry.

"See what I mean?" Anna continued her sales pitch. "It's light enough to enable such acrobatic movement while being functional enough to protect the wearer's vital areas. And speaking of protection, you can't get any more protected without going into heavy armor territory. The chestplate is built with the hardest – yet lightest – metals around and covers the entire upper body. You got your leg guards to keep your legs safe and arm guards for that same purpose. Moreover, look at the ergonomic shield design. The designers know the perils of having a shield that you hold in your arms. In the thick of combat, you can get it knocked out of your hand, drop it, or need both your hands to do something. They solved his little problem by making a two part shield that attaches to the wearer's arm. The first half goes on the upper arm and acts like a big shoulder guard while the second half covers the lower arm. And the genius of the two part shield design is that it allows the user to keep his or her arm's movements, unlike a traditional one piece shield."

"Is true. Gregor can bend arm and still hold something in hand. Is better than normal shield because it protect like normal shield, only much more moveable!"

"The bottom half is also detachable," Anna added. "For when you need to use if the more traditional way or ward off arrows from above."

"Wow. Very versatile," Robin said with approval.

"More than that, it's very protective! The _Mark V_ can withstand more punishment than the next leading competitor in the field, be that physical or magical. Watch."

Anna pulled out various weapons out of her bag and approached Gregor.

"Er, Anna?" Robin said uncertainly.

"Don't worry about anything," the merchant replied airily. "This is just a demonstration. The armor can more than handle it. You ready, big guy?"

"Gregor always ready. You may begin with the hitting."

"Now watch as I hit our model with different weapon types and marvel at the sturdiness of the armor!" Anna said to Robin before she started hitting Gregor. "Marvel as the armor only sustains scratches and dents even as I hit it with everything ranging from axes to swords!"

"Ho ho! Gregor only feeling slight tingly feeling where pretty merchant is hitting him!"

"Exactly. And now…" Anna reached into her bag and pulled out her Levin Sword. "The _Mark V_ against magic. Is our model ready?"

Gregor braced himself and nodded.

Anna pointed her sword and cast a lightning bolt at Gregor, who blocked it using the shield.

"Behold! The _Mark V_ sustained a full lightning bolt and only this black stain remains!"

Robin came closer and examined the spot where the lightning bolt struck. Sure, there was a smoking black spot, but the shield seemed otherwise undamaged.

"Of course, out on the field you'll encounter enemies that hit a lot harder than I," admitted Anna. "And the _Mark V_, still being in the medium armor category, will still take damage. After all, it doesn't have the toughness and protection of heavy armor sets. But! In the medium armor category it's second to none."

"I can see that," Robin said appreciatively.

"And best of all? The _Mark V_ is unisex! Behold!"

Looking up, Robin saw Cordelia step from behind the tree, also wearing the new armor.

"It…certainly feels different than the armor we get to ride our pegasi," she said, shifting uncomfortably. "Bulkier and heavier."

"Naturally. Medium infantry armor is heavier than the armor issued to pegasus knights. It doesn't have to take into account weight and such," Anna explained. "Besides, the _Mark V_ is formfitting and very stylish."

"I suppose?"

"Gregor is very much agreeing with this statement. This is best armor Gregor has worn in very long time. Is enabling Gregor to both move and fight. Gregor very much like!"

"The _Mark V_ also guarantees maximum customer satisfaction or your money back! Now," Anna smiled and turned to Robin. "Being my best customer, I thought I'd come to you first with this amazing new product. Interested?"

"Uh...I…" Robin felt like a child on a candy shop. "I'll take 10. Wait, make that 100. No! A 1000! Uh, I'll take them all!"

"Music to my ears!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Robin…" Cordelia warned.

"Er, right. Sorry. I got really excited there…" Robin tried to calm himself.

"Aw…" Anna pouted. "Why did you have to do that? I had this sale in the bag!"

"Because it's my duty to ensure that you don't take advantage of our easily persuaded friend," Cordelia replied sternly.

"Who? Moi? I would never!"

Cordelia frowned.

"Okay, no need to give me the evil eye," Anna said defensively. "But seriously. This is brand new stock and I came to you guys first because you are my best and most reliable customers. Are you interested at all?"

"Yes we are," Robin said quickly. "Very interested. How many can you give us?"

"How many do you need?"

"And more importantly, how much do you want for them?" added Cordelia.

"I'm sure all of these details can be ironed out once we start negotiations and have a final contract," Anna said. "Naturally, I'll need my finder's fee and the early bird fee for coming to you guys first…"

"Of course you do…" Robin sighed. "Do we really have to go through this whole process?"

"Sorry hon, but a merchant's only as good as her contracts."

"Oy, is the same for mercenaries! Only reputation of employer and employee also very important."

"As with everything in life. Anyway, we have to renegotiate some of our previous contracts," said Robin.

"Why?" Anna asked immediately. "Are you thinking of pulling out? Because there's a penalty for that."

"Relax, Anna. I just need more stock. I like to have huge overstock than risk shortages."

"Why don't you just order everything off Annazon?"

Everyone turned at the new voice.

Robin gulped.

"M-Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"More importantly, what are you talking about? What is this 'Annazon'? Is there someone out there laying claim to the Anna brand, because my family has sole rights to it!" Anna grabbed Morgan by the collar. "There is, isn't there? Tell me who she is and I'll bury her in so much legal paperwork that she won't see sunlight for years!"

"Whoa there, calm down!" cried Morgan. "Isn't that your service?"

"Huh?"

"You know. The product delivery service. You issue a bunch of brochures to places with all your products, people look them over, order what they want by mail and you guys deliver right to people's doorstep! Or they could just come in and collect at one of your major outposts. That _is_ your service, right?"

"No, but it sounds like a _very_ good idea…" There was a glint in Anna's eye. "Say, how do you know of this service?"

"It was pretty common from where I'm from," answered Morgan. "At least, from what I remember. Dad taught me how to use your service early so I could get stuff, for him or for me."

"This sounds like a million gold idea. Kid," Anna said as she wrapped an arm around Morgan. "You an I are gonna have a little talk. Tell me everything you know about Annazon."

"A bit weird that I'm talking to the creator about her product, but okay!"

Robin got a bad feeling as he watched Anna walk away with Morgan.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Can you go and accompany those two to keep an eye on Anna so that she doesn't corrupt my daughter?"

"…Your what?"

"Uh…" Robin's eyes widened as he understood that he said. "I misspoke? Never mind. Go."

"But Robin—"

"Go!"

Cordelia looked at him worriedly before nodding and dashing off after Anna and Morgan.

Robin just shook his head. "This is going to be a long day…"

"Oy, Robin."

"Gregor."

"Friend Robin is planning on buying fancy new armor, yes? Gregor very much liking how it feeling and protecting his vital regions."

"Yes, Gregor. I intend to buy all armor on offer," Robin said tiredly.

"Good news! Gregor looking forward to putting new armor through paces on field of battle. Now Gregor go and take care of business. Will be seeing you soon."

Robin waved lazily as Gregor walked off. He was suddenly very tired. It took a lot of mental resources _not_ thinking about the major thing and pretending that it didn't exist. Left him feeling quite drained.

"Greetings and salutations, Robin. May I have a minute?"

Glad to have something to help him not think about the major thing, Robin jumped at the distraction.

"Miriel! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I've come to follow up on the performance of your new spellbook," Miriel said. "If you have a moment."

"Sure thing. Man, your book was a real lifesaver! Worked like a charm. Saved me from many a close call. Also, it's so convenient having multiple spells in one book. Makes all the difference between life and death. The time I save from switching tomes I can use to kill things."

"I see…" Miriel nodded as she made some notes. "I tried to make the spellbook as efficient as possible. Did you experience any negative effects? How was the weight? Did it encumber you too much?"

"No negative effects, weight was fine and the book was just the right level of portable. So it worked ever better as advertised. Thanks for that!"

"I'm happy to hear that the spellbook was to your liking," Miriel said as she wrote. "How is your offspring?"

"…My what?"

"Your offspring. Your progeny. The girl we encountered in the ruins. I believe she's your daughter, correct?"

"No. No she's not."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Curious. The evidence strongly suggests that she is indeed your progeny."

"Well she's not," Robin said stubbornly. "How do you even know about her? I thought they all just rushed her out of there or something."

"Do you not recall that I was there when we encountered her?"

"…You were?"

"Correct."

"Well. Uh. She's not my daughter, despite her claiming otherwise."

"What say you to the overwhelming evidence that points to the contrary?"

"I say phooey! She isn't my daughter!" Robin shouted before calming down. "Now, was there anything else you needed from me?"

Miriel looked at him quizzically before taking out a tear shaped…something out of her pocket.

"There was a matter of this."

"What's that?"

"Based on the inscriptions, it's called the 'Tear of Naga.' It materialized after the griffon riding Risen vanished."

"So…what exactly is it?" Robin asked, looking at the object curiously.

"I believe this was what was buried in the ruins."

"…The what?"

"The artefact that the rumors spoke of. One that supposedly has hidden powers."

"Right. That. The main reason why we set off to the ruins in the first place. Gods. I head off in search for treasure and find a daughter instead…"

Miriel quirked her eyebrow.

"…I didn't say that. You didn't hear anything!"

Miriel just continued looking curiously.

"Anyway. Do we know what this thing does?"

"Not at present, no. It will possibly take me some time to properly assess this 'Tear of Naga' and create a rough hypothesis of what its effects are. However, it is apparent that it seems to be a vial of sorts, presumably containing a liquid of unknown properties."

"Wait…" Robin stared. "You don't think that those are the _actual_ tears of Naga, do you?"

"Unlikely, but I can't rule anything out at this stage."

"Huh. We possibly have the tears of an actual goddess with us. I wonder what we're supposed to do with—"

"Hi, Dad! Boy, Anna sure does like to ask a lot of questions. All that talking sure got me thirsty. Hey, is that water?"

Before Robin and Miriel could say anything, Morgan took the vial from Miriel's hand, popped the lid and drank the contents.

"This is some really sweet water. Has a weird aftertaste…" Morgan scrunched her face at the taste. She then looked up to see Robin and Miriel staring at her. "…What? Did you guys want some?"

"To have someone so casually consume this substance while being completely unaware of its effects…" Miriel mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Robin was suddenly filled with worry bordering on panic.

"Oh gods, Morgan! Are you okay? Are you feeling faint? Weak? Weird? Strange? Does your head hurt?"

"Uh...no. You okay, Dad? You're kinda freaking out…"

"Of course I'm freaking out! You just downed an entire vial of some weird, mystical liquid without knowing its effects!"

"…I did?"

"Yes, you did. And we don't even know what's going to happen to you now!"

"This requires immediate attention and study," Miriel declared before taking Morgan's hand and leading her away.

"Wha—? What's going on? Where're we going? Dad?"

"Don't worry, Morgan! You're in good hands with Miriel! She'll conduct a thorough examination and make sure that there's nothing wrong with you, right, Miriel?"

"That is correct. We must make haste so I can quickly examine and spot any and all side effects."

"Go with Miriel, Morgan!" Robin urged. "Don't worry. Nothing's happened yet so I'm sure everything'll be just fine."

"Okay…" Morgan was put more at ease at Robin's words. "I really don't feel any different."

"That is a positive sign. Please tell me if you start feeling different at any time and…"

Robin watched the two disappear behind some tents and sighed. Gods, his heart was beating like mad. Why was he even so worked up? It was a thing belonging to Naga; Naga was the good goddess. She wouldn't leave something that would just kill you if you drank it! Yes, that's right. Morgan would be just fine. She'd be just fine…

"There you are, my love."

Robin felt arms wrap around him waist and sighed.

"Now's not the best time, Tharja."

"Oh, but I disagree," purred the sorceress. "Now is the perfect time to discuss our relationship. After all, we have a daughter now."

"For the last time, she's _not_ my daughter!" cried Robin.

"Nya ha ha! Sounds like someone's in denial!"

Robin grunted in irritation. He did _not _need this now.

"What do you two want?"

"Well, _I_ want to discuss our relationship with the appearance of our daughter," said Tharja before looking at Henry with disdain. "He seems to just follow me around for whatever reason."

"Not whatever reason. I want us to be best buds!"

"Can't you go and follow someone else around? I have to discuss something with my significant other."

"For the love of—!" Robin broke away from Tharja's grip and faced the two. "I don't know how many times I have to say it, but Morgan is definitely _not_ my daughter. And can't you two take this elsewhere? I have a lot of things on my mind now!"

"How can you deny the parentage of our child?" asked Tharja. "She has an aura around her, not too dissimilar to that of your own. There's also something else about her. She radiates power. Her potential is incredible."

"It sure is!" Henry chimed in. "I bet she could kill a whole lot of people if she tapped into her full power. Maybe she'd even be able to drench an entire valley in blood! Isn't that neat?"

"And her power is a natural combination of two powerful parents…" Tharja continued in a sultry voice. "A father like you, and a mother like me."

"No, no she's not!" Robin shook his head furiously.

"Robin, why do you deny our destiny? Proof of our love is right here."

"Morgan proves nothing! She's not my daughter! She isn't and she never was!"

"Deniaaaaal…" Henry said in a singsong voice.

"You shut up!"

"Robin…" Tharja furrowed her brow. "Do you require indisputable proof for you to accept Morgan as our child?"

"She's out our child! She's not even mine!"

"…Say no more. I'll get my tools and prove to you that her bloodline is ours. Then you'll have no choice but to accept her as you daughter and me as your wife, hee hee…"

"What? No! Tharja!"

But it was too late. The sorceress was gone.

"That's not good..." Robin mumbled. "Henry!"

"Here!"

"New assignment. Or, addition to you old assignment."

"Neat! Can I finally cast a death curse on someone?"

"No death curses!" Robin snapped. "Go follow Tharja and do what you were doing, but now make sure that she doesn't hurt and/or traumatize my daughter with…whatever she's planning to do."

"So she's you daughter after all, huh?"

"S-shut up! Just go run interference!"

"Sure thing, boss!"

Robin was breathing heavily as he watched Henry run off in pursuit of Tharja. He was also getting a headache. It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore and deny Morgan being his…his…

"Urgh. I need to lie down…"

After walking around aimlessly, Robin found a grassy spot and lay down. Closing his eyes, he hoped to empty his mind and relieve his headache.

He lay there as time seemed to slowly crawl past. He lay there even when he heard footsteps approaching. He lay there even as he heard two people sitting down next to him.

"…If you're here to kill me, then you couldn't have picked a better time. I'm both lost and confused, so get it over with. Just not in the face."

"I hope you don't usually have such morbid thoughts."

Robin knew that voice anywhere. Based on this, he could also guess who the second person was.

"Cordelia. Sumia."

"So…we heard the news," began Cordelia.

"Want to talk about it?" Sumia asked gently.

"No. And there's nothing to talk about. No news, nothing. Absolutely nothing," Robin replied before sighing deeply.

"That's fine. We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to."

"Thank you."

"Robin?"

"What?"

"I have something here for you," Sumia said. Robin heard her take something out. "It's your favorite! Liver-and-eel pie!"

"I appreciate the thought, Sumia, but I'm not hungry."

Sumia and Cordelia exchanged worried glances. Robin never, ever says no to pie, doubly so if it's his favorite. For him to decline meant that there was something very serious on his mind!

"Okay," Cordelia began carefully. "Do you have anything you want to talk about? We can talk about anything that's on your mind. Anything at all."

"Did you take care of Anna?"

"For now, although I'd watch her if I were you, Robin. You know how she gets when money's involved and I'm sure she didn't get everything she wanted out of Morgan."

"Wonderful. Yet another task to add to the list."

"…Is there anything else that's on your mind?" asked Sumia.

"Actually, yes."

"We're all ears."

"Okay. I want to talk about our club."

"Our…club?"

"You know, our book club."

"…What about it?"

"I feel that it needs a shakeup. We've moved on from the days when we were a ragtag group of armed border guards chasing bandits. Now that we're the best of Ylisse's forces, I feel there need to be some changes to reflect our status in our club."

"Robin, you're not leaving us, are you?" Sumia asked worriedly. "Because it won't be the same without you…"

"What? No! I'm not quitting! Why would you even say that? Reading books with you guys is one of the few non-war related things that I enjoy doing in my spare time. I'm also one of the founders of the club. I can't really abandon it, now can I?"

"Oh," Sumia sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"As am I," said Cordelia. "You certainly give our club some character."

"That's me. I'm nothing but character," Robin joked. "But that's where the issues come in."

"What kind of issues?" inquired Sumia curiously.

"Well, I feel like it sounds way too childish. A book club? We're not in school anymore. I feel that in order to reflect our newfound status and reputation, our club needs to not be called a club, but something else. Something that's classy and sophisticated, but still related to books."

Cordelia nodded. "I see. So you just want to change the name?"

"Pretty much. And maybe some other stuff, but the name is the most pressing issue. So, any suggestions?"

"Something that's classy and sophisticated?" Sumia thought for a bit. "Like an organization or a society?"

"Yes! A society! That sounds refined and fancy. I like that!"

"And we read books, so…literature. Why don't we call ourselves a literary society?" suggested Cordelia.

"That's excellent! I love it!" Robin said enthusiastically. "We'll rename ourselves the 'Robin and Sumia Literary Society.' It's both classy and sophisticated, refined and fancy. It's perfect! Good job, guys. A job well done all around."

Sumia and Cordelia giggled at Robin's childish enthusiasm at this simple name change. They also nodded to each other, deciding to change the subject.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize you can't keep dodging the subject forever," Sumia said softly. "It'll have to come out eventually."

"Why? Why does it have to come out at all? Why can't we just go on with our lives and pretend like nothing's happened?"

"Because then the problem doesn't go away and only boils," explained Cordelia. "If you continue to ignore it, it'll boil and boil until it'll eventually end up exploding in your face."

"…I disagree."

"Robin, why don't you just entertain the idea of Morgan being your daughter? You don't even have to accept it, just think about it."

"Because as soon as I even begin to contemplate that idea, the floodgates open and all sorts of unpleasant things rush in," Robin said gloomily. "Like the implications of me having a daughter, me falling in love, me having a wife, me breaking the single most important rule in my life, etc."

"So…" Sumia began slowly. "Do…do you know who her mother is?"

"No, thankfully. She doesn't seem to remember anything other than stuff with me, thank the gods for small miracles."

"Why do you say that's a good thing?" Cordelia asked. "Aren't you at the least bit curious to who her mother is?"

"Cordelia, all my willpower is going into not thinking about that right now. Gods, imagine if she did remember who her mother was. Imagine that it was one of you."

Cordelia raised a brow.

Sumia blushed.

"Exactly. Now, how awkward would it be if suddenly this girl comes along and claims to be our child. I mean, we're battlefield partners and best friends now. With Morgan's appearance, our relationship gets thrown into all new and weird territory! We're all single, then our supposed daughter just shows up, and then what? We don't have feelings for each other! What are we, just supposed to start dating or whatever? How weird would that be?"

"I suppose I see where you're coming from…" Cordelia admitted.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Sumia agreed. "It would definitely be awkward, with us all being single and just good friends and nothing more…"

"And that's why I find it easier to just not think about it," Robin finished, still keeping his eyes closed. "I can't even begin to know where I would be if I knew who her mother was. She might even be some lady I've never even met!"

"But you can't just ignore Morgan," insisted Cordelia. "She at least believes you to be her father. Do you really want to tell her you don't believe so despite how firmly she seems to believe it?"

"Gods, no. For whatever reason, I can't bring myself to upset her and feel and a powerful need to make her feel better if I see she's down," Robin paused. "Oh gods. I…I don't think I can tell her I'm not her father! Just imagining her crushed expression, with tears in her eyes and…argh! My heart! It hurts!"

"So you feel some sort of attachment to her, then?"

"I don't…I mean I…" Robin sighed in frustration. "I don't even know anymore. One side of me wants to hold her and never let go, but another side refuses to acknowledge her existence."

"Ah, so deep down inside, you're at least open to the idea of her being your daughter?"

"I can't have her be my daughter, Cordelia," Robin said flatly. "I just can't. It's too much for my fragile mind to take. I'm afraid I'll descend into madness if I accept Morgan and all the implications. But…I can't be the one to make her sad either. Argh!"

"Okay, why don't you just…put a pin in that for now and just try to take it one step at a time?" suggested Sumia.

"What do you mean?"

"Just try not to think of the big picture and all its related problems. Just break it down into little individual problems and focus on solving them one at a time."

"That's a great idea, Sumia," Cordelia said. "Robin, instead of focusing on the wider picture, why don't you just focus on Morgan? Forget the fact that she's your—"

"Claims to be."

"…Claims to be your daughter and focus on her as a friend. If you don't want to upset her, you can neither confirm nor deny her claim and just get to know her. Maybe then you'll build a relationship with her and go from there? Who knows? Maybe you'll grow more comfortable with her over time."

"And maybe you can even accept her as your daughter," Sumia added. "And tackle the other issues piecemeal later on."

"Right. Piecemeal. One at a time. Later on. I can do that. I just…go and talk to her like a normal person. Not my daughter from the future, just a normal person. Don't think of any of the implications and just the future. I can do that. …" Robin finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks for the advice, guys. I feel that you two are always there for me when I'm lost."

Sumia smiled. "That's what we're here for."

"Keep this up and we'll start charging you for these sessions of ours," joked Cordelia.

"There isn't enough money in Plegia to cover these, based on how often I find myself in these types of situations," Robin said with a weary laugh. He then slowly got up and pulled himself together. "Okay, here I go. I'm going to go out and talk to Morgan like a normal person."

"Just remember: take it slow. Don't think beyond the current moment," said Cordelia.

"You can do it," encouraged Sumia.

"Right. Well, off I go!"

Robin walked with renewed confidence back to camp in search for his dau—no. He'll cross that bridge when he'd get there. Right now, he was looking for Morgan. Not daughter, just Morgan.

As Robin was walking and mentally preparing himself, he came across Gaius and Gregor standing beside a few large crates.

"Gramps, do you really need that many bottles?"

"Oy, what's with this 'gramps' business? First little girl calls Gregor 'gramps' and now candy thief too?"

"What can I say? I guess the name stuck."

"Gaius is lucky that Gregor such nice guy and not easily being offended. As for question, Gregor does need so many bottles. Feroxi winter coming soon, yes? Very cold. Drinks from old country help keep Gregor warm during cold days and nights."

"Why not just buy better clothes?"

"Good warm clothes are costing many monies. Drink very much more affordable. Also reminds Gregor of home."

"I…guess that makes sense."

"What're you two doing?" Robin asked as he approached.

"Hey, Bubbles."

"Is Robin! Greetings and congratulations!"

"Oh yeah. I guess congratulations are in order, aren't they?"

"Why?"

"Word on the street is that you're now a proud parent," Gaius grinned mischievously. "Didn't think you had it in you. Who's the lucky lady?"

"No one. And we're not talking about this anymore," Robin said firmly before quickly changing the subject. "What's with the crates?"

"What a deflection," Gaius said as popped a lollipop in his mouth. "Must be something serious. As for the crates, Gramps here thought it'd be a good idea to spend his money on crates worth of drinks to 'keep warm' instead of clothes and such."

"What can Gregor say? Drinks reminding Gregor of home. Is very nostalgic feeling."

"…That the same stuff you gave me back at Plegia when we first met?" asked Robin.

"Is one and same! Is Robin craving for again for bitter taste of Gregor's motherland?"

"Less craving for bitter taste and more needing something to help me prepare for what I'm about to do…" Robin explained gloomily. "Care to pop open a bottle?"

"Of course! Drinking with close friends always better than drinking alone!" Gregor said merrily as he pulled out a bottle from a crate.

"Wow, didn't think you were a happy drinker there, Bubbles," remarked Gaius.

"I'm not, but I need all the help for this talk I'm going to have."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I've done enough of that as it is. I just need a few glasses to prepare myself and just do it. Act natural and let the conversation flow."

"Alcohol does tend to loosen lips."

"Exactly."

"There!" Gregor poured three glasses and set them atop a crate. "Gaius is joining us for celebrations, yes?"

"Eh, why not?" the thief shrugged and took a glass.

"Brings back memories, eh?" said Gregor. "Just like in Plegia."

"Except instead of scorching not desert, we're up north," Gaius commented. "And it looks like it's going to get very cold, very soon."

"Swell," Robin said dryly. "Let's just hope we get back to the town and don't spend too long out here in the wilderness. If there's one thing I hate, its extreme temperatures."

"What about wyverns?"

"Them too."

"Kids?

"…Shut up and drink."

– A few drinks later –

Robin felt the familiar feeling of alcohol making his way through his body and the pleasant buzz in his head that made his problems seem not so bad.

"Ah, the magical calming properties of alcohol…" Robin sighed in contentment after downing another glass. "Puts everything into perspective it does…"

"Is a lot better with friends!" laughed Gregor. "Make for very good talks and the heart to hearts."

"I don't think we're quiiiite there yet," Gaius said. "Revealing personal secrets and intimate details about yourself requires at least three more bottles."

"Then what are we doing here with one? Come on, Gregor, pop open another one!"

"Ho ho! Robin is very good buddy to be doing the drinking with!" Gregor said merrily. "Is good."

"Although he's a bit of a lightweight," Gaius remarked.

"Who you calling a lightweight?" Robin asked indignantly. "Do you _see_ me getting drunk?"

"Not yet, but you're almost there."

"How do you know?"

"Past experiences."

Before Robin could retort, a new voice entered the conversation.

"What's going on here?"

The three men turned.

"Hey Lucina," Robin greeted. "Nothing much. We're just having a jolly ol' bonding exercise."

"…By drinking?"

"Is best way to do bonding," explained Gregor. "Does little Lucina want to be joining us?"

"I think I'll pa—"

"Hey, Bubbles? Didn't you come here to do something?"

"Like what?"

"You said you had to go prepare yourself for something, right?"

"Oh. Right. Gods…" Robin refilled his glass. "I think I'll need a bit more alcohol in me to tackle that issue."

Lucina watched the scene with concern before deciding to intervene.

"Robin? May I have a word?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone."

"Hm?" Robin looked up curiously.

"She sounds serious, Bubbles. I guess that's your cue to go and ditch us."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Hey, you heard her yourself. She needs to talk to you alone."

"Don't be worrying, Robin. Gregor and Gauis will be here for when you'll be coming back. There's still more bonding to do!"

"Blergh, I'm missing the best part of the bonding!" Robin whined but got up nonetheless. "Don't have too much fun without me…and don't do anything dumb!"

"Don't worry, Bubbles. That's exclusively your domain."

"…You're a sarcastic dastard, you know that?"

Gaius grinned roguishly. "You know you love it."

Robin rolled his eyes and followed Lucina to a quiet corner of the camp.

"I apologize for dragging you away, Robin," said the princess once they were alone.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Robin replied nonchalantly. "So, what's up?"

Lucina hesitated, thinking about how to approach the subject.

"Robin, do you remember when we talked about you and the future?"

"Yeah. Future me was sure different than present me."

"That's the issue. Do you remember what I said about the you of the future?"

"That I wasn't the loveable life of the party that I am today, right?"

Lucina chuckled.

"Not in those exact words, but yes."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Robin asked. "To talk to me about future me?"

"In a way…"

"Hm?"

"Robin, there is also another detail that I'd like to mention," Lucina paused and chose her words carefully. "Do you do that often?"

"Huh?"

"Drink with others. Or, just drink."

"Well, I usually do so on occasion to celebrate stuff and when life throws something so terrible that I need alcohol's help to cope. Fortunately, that last part doesn't happen too often and I celebrate more than I freak out. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because, in the future, you were still the one responsible for our overall strategic planning. With the Valmese invasion, you were flooded with reports and work. As the campaign intensified and Ylisse was dragged in, your workload only increased…as did your responsibilities and stress."

"Okay…" Robin didn't like where this was going.

"Do you know how you dealt with all the pressure?" Lucina asked.

"I'm guessing I didn't lean on the others for help."

"You did not. You decided to shoulder all the burdens on your own in order to lessen the pressure from the others. Much like Father, I believe that you wanted to put on a brave face since so many looked up to you."

"Uh-huh…"

"But you were only one man. And while Father took to confiding his worries to his family, you chose…alternate methods to cope."

"So, what? I drank myself under the table every night as the war progressed?" Robin laughed. "Or did I become some sort of raging alcoholic like in those detective stories?"

Lucina looked away.

Robin stopped laughing at her reaction.

"…You're kidding."

"To be fair, you weren't a drunken heathen!" Lucina said quickly.

"But…?"

"But you did drink more frequently as the war progressed. And the alcohol made you become moody, aggressive and short-tempered. You shouted more often and even snapped at those you loved you most."

"…Did this affect the war?"

"I don't believe so. Thankfully, you never drank when crafting strategies and tactics. But when new reports came in, with casualty numbers and the enemy's advance…"

"I took to the bottle."

Lucina nodded grimly.

"Did…did I ever get physical when I was in that state?"

"I can't say. You were all gone to the front lines so I couldn't see you. But I can say that there were more than a few occasions when it looked like you almost came to blows with Father and others. I believe that everyone organized an intervention for you before you all left to fight."

Robin remained silent, digesting everything Lucina told him.

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wish for you to avoid the mistakes you made in the future that almost made you push away everyone that cared about you," Lucina said honestly. "I've seen how you slowly spiraled downward, with each glass becoming two, then three, then five. I've seen how your mood changed and how you lashed out against those who only wanted to help you."

Robin looked at the empty glass in his hand.

"There are other ways of dealing with life's problems, Robin," Lucina said as she approached and slowly took the glass out of Robin's hand. "Please don't overlook them and take the easy way out."

Robin looked into Lucina's eyes. The usually stoic princess was now standing in front of him, asking, _pleading_, for him to not follow the same destructive path his future self did. Robin didn't know what decisions he took in the future, but if it affected Lucina, who was helpful but remained aloof around all those except her family, enough for her to make such an impassioned plea? Well, then it must've been pretty serious.

"Thank you for telling me this, Lucina," Robin said after a long pause. "It sounds like it affected you a lot."

"Seeing those who you love most fight with each other really affects a small child," Lucina said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Robin. It wasn't you and they weren't your actions."

"I still can't help but feel responsible for them. After all, it's still me that did them, future or not."

"You can't be sorry for what you didn't do, Robin. You can only take lessons and strive to not repeat these actions in the first place."

"You're absolutely right, Lucina. Your story…it was sobering. To think that I really did become…" Robin shook his head. "Regardless, thank you for warning me and opening my eyes. Although I don't make it a habit of drinking, I'll be extra vigilant and watch myself when the war heats up. I guess the moral of your story was that I don't need to do everything myself and bottle everything up, huh?"

"Father always told me that you can only do so much by yourself. Having others trust and confide in and lean on does wonders for one's mental wellbeing. Knowing that you can turn to them in times of need will get you that much further."

"Note taken, although it's quite ironic."

"How so?"

"Oh, you know. You telling me to not do things all by myself."

"Forgive me, but I don't see the irony."

"I have eyes, Lucina. I make it a point to watch the Shepherds and what they do to ensure that nothing's amiss and to maximize our efficiency. And you know what I saw?"

"Do tell."

"I saw a strong young woman with the burden of the world on her shoulders. More than that, I saw this young woman throwing herself at every little chore and helping everyone with whatever they may be doing. I saw her being everywhere at once, helping anyone and everyone. I saw her taking on the strongest foes, pushing her body to the limit, and neglecting herself in the process. And you know what else? I saw her doing it all alone."

"I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine."

"Really? Then how many hours of sleep do you get? What's your training-to-sleep ratio?"

Lucina remained silent.

"Thought so. I assume there are things that you haven't discussed with your parents?"

"…They don't need to be concerned by things that may not even happen."

"Who's the one bottling things up now?"

"I'm not…!"

Robin chuckled. "Relax, Lucina. I'm not saying that you have to tell them everything about the future or things like that. What I _am_ saying is that I'm not the only one who thinks they need to do things alone and not bother others. You told me that it helps when you have others to support you yet you go off and do things all by your lonesome. You have your entire family alive and well. Moreover, they love you unconditionally. You can lean on them for support, you know. Not only them, but the entire camp! …Although you'll probably feel more comfortable with your family."

A small smile spread across Lucina's face.

"So don't think you have to do this alone, yeah? I'll promise to be more open about my troubles with others if you promise to do the same. Deal?"

"You have a deal, Robin," Lucina said before chuckling. "It's funny."

"What?"

"I come here to help you yet end up with you offering me advice. It's as if I'm a child again…"

"Lucina, it wasn't my intention to make you feel so—"

"Relax, Robin. I meant it in a good way."

"Huh?"

"I haven't felt like a child in years. It's a nostalgic feeling…"

"Oh. Well. Uh, glad to help?" Robin laughed awkwardly. "But seriously. Thank you, Lucina. For looking out for me."

Lucina smiled. "Likewise."

"Right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and have a very awkward conversation with my daughter."

"Ah, of course. Please don't let me keep you."

"Honestly? I'd love for you to keep me as long as humanly possible. I _really_ don't want to do this, but I guess I can't put this off forever…"

With a heavy sigh, Robin bad farewell to Lucina and walked off to his tent.

Watching him go, Lucina hoped that she'd put this Robin on a different path than the one in her future. Her intervention already put the world on a different path, she might as well meddle a bit more and hope Robin also walks another one. Although…

Lucina frowned.

Perhaps more intervention would be necessary. There were certain events that had to play out a certain way and Lucina was determined so see that they did. Robin had to be pushed in a certain direction. If not, then this would have some very serious consequences for some of her friends…

* * *

Robin was slowly approaching his tent. Slowly approaching the moment of that conversation. He had no idea what he was going to say or do, but he just had to just do it. He couldn't avoid Morgan forever.

A few feet away from his tent, Robin was surprised to see a smaller one built right next to his.

"Huh?"

He was equally surprised to see someone walk out of his.

"Chrom? What're you doing here?"

"Ah, Robin."

"What happened to you, man? You look like you've been through Frederick's Five Hour Fitness Friday."

Chrom laughed wearily.

"Looking after Morgan, I might was well have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your daughter is really something. Has enough energy for an entire army. It look me, Olivia and the others all of our energy to keep up with her and keep her from running around camp and causing a few misunderstandings."

"Ah, I see…" Robin nodded in understanding. "Sorry that you had to do that. I was having a little crisis back there."

"Hey, no problem. I know you had it worse than we did," said Chrom. "But I think you should talk to her now. She's been asking to see you all day. Even asked for her tent to be set up right beside yours."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing, Robin. You'll be fine."

"Ha, easy for you to say. You already have a baby daughter so you knew what to expect."

"Oh, sure. Me having baby Lucina totally prepared me to have a Lucina from the future show up right in front of me and warn me about how doomed said future is."

"It only sounds dumb when you put it like _that_…"

"You'll be fine," Chrom said encouragingly. "I know you will."

"Right…"

With one final nod to Chrom, Robin walked into his tent. Inside, he found Morgan looking through his collection of board games.

"Wow, look at this collection! You must have every edition of the _Total Warfare_ and _Risk/Reward_ series ever! Can we play a game sometime? Please? Pretty please?"

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Whatever his thoughts about Morgan, her cheery disposition and sunny attitude were certainly infectious. Being in the same room as her could instantly improve your mood.

"Let's face each other later on. It'll be good to have someone other than Virion to face for a change. I'm curious to see what you're capable of."

"Okay! But…go easy on me? I'm not nearly as good as you."

"Sure thing, kiddo. I can't just go and beat you out of the gate, now can I?"

"I promise I'll put up a good fight, Dad!" Morgan declared.

Robin thought that this was a good a time as any to address the whole "Dad" issue. Maybe tell Morgan to refer to him simply by his first name or something. Start their relationship off cool.

"Morgan? I want to—"

Robin was interrupted as Morgan came up and hugged him.

"I don't know how I got here or why, but I'm sure glad that you're here with me. As long as I have you, I know that everything will be okay!" Morgan looked up and smiled brightly. "I love you, Dad."

Robin knew that he had to talk to Morgan about their relationship. He knew that he was still not thinking about love or Morgan's mother. He knew these things, yet with Morgan hugging him and looking up at him with such unconditional love in her eyes, all he could do was hug her back and hold her close.

"I love you too, Morgan."

And above all, Robin knew that this was absolutely true.

As soon as he admitted this to himself, everything seemed to fall into place. His head suddenly became clear.

He accepted the overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect her at all costs. He accepted that he cared for her more than he cared about anything else at this point. And above all, Robin accepted that his cheerful young girl was his daughter.

It wasn't important what her future might've been or who her mother might be. She was his daughter and that's all that mattered.


	29. Kjelle

_I'm still here! May have taken a really long time to get another update, but I totally did it! _

_A very big thank you to everyone who's still here and for those who followed, favorited and reviewed! And a special thank you to robotortoise and others who left their very detailed thoughts and have spotted spelling mistakes that I've missed. Ideally, I would be able to catch all of them, but I've only got one set of eyes and things inevitably fall through the cracks. Oh well. Best to catch them late than to not catch them at all, right?_

_And I see people are speculating on who Morgan's mother is. I wonder who it could be...?_

* * *

Robin was a simple man of simple pleasures. He went through life enjoying the little things and didn't get caught up on material possessions. Everything that he afforded himself ever since he was promoted and added a few more figures to his paycheck were comfort items. Although he really enjoyed his new office and his new desk, he tried not to get too attached to them lest he repeat his despair that one time the Plegians attacked the capital and totally trashed his office, including that desk that he was so looking forward to. That day taught him never to get caught up on material things. Because things could break and that led to despair. And despair was bad.

So, Robin lived his life trying not to get attached to his stuff and instead care about the important things like his friends. And the delicious pies some of his friends made, his principles, and, most important of all, his coat. That accurately summed up the things Robin held near and dear to his heart.

Robin loved his friends because they gave his life purpose and meaning. The day Chrom found him lying down in some field was pretty much the day Robin started living (thank you, amnesia). The Shepherds quickly became the family Robin never remembered having, every one of them delightful and lovable in their own way, even if they did infuriate him on multiple occasions. He cared deeply for all of them and did his best to draft strategies to keep them alive during times of conflict.

And of his friends, there was Sumia. Sumia was one of his best friends. They fought together, read together, and laughed together. But more importantly, Sumia was a damn fine cook. She'd come a long way since that day he saw her fall flat on her face when greeting Chrom, as both a warrior and as a chef. As a warrior, Sumia fought with the best of them. As a chef, Sumia diversified and could now cook anything from baked goods to stews and meat dishes. But pie making was still where Sumia excelled and, much to Robin's relief, she still continued trying new recipes and brought her finished products for him to taste. Of course, she still spoiled him from time to time and cooked his favorite flavors. Robin was appreciative every time Sumia brought him one of her pies. Funnily enough, pies were what kickstarted their entire relationship.

Well, it was actually her insecurities that actually started their relationship, but the pies were all part of that. Back then, she was a simple rookie feeling useless and sought something to do, and Robin was newly installed and just getting to know everybody. Seeing her so down, Robin seized on whatever he could to get her to have some confidence in herself. That just so happened to be cooking and she just so happened to be really, really good at it. Robin also learned that he was a pie sort of man from her. Go figure.

So Sumia baked and Robin ate. And in between the baking and eating, Sumia gathered enough courage to step onto the battlefield, Robin realized she would be an invaluable addition to the army, they both started reading books and did a whole lot of other things that only pulled them closer. All because Sumia made great pies. Such good pies…

Aside from his friends and their pies, Robin had his principles. His principles that he held onto so firmly despite life's endless attempts to dismantle them every so often. But Robin was a man of strong will and even stronger principles, for what is a man without principles? A walking, unprincipled husk, that's what! And Robin was most certainly _not_ an unprincipled husk of a man, despite life's constant attempts to prove otherwise. It just took a little adjusting on his part to align his principles to whatever predicament he found himself in. A little adaptability worked wonders.

And last but not least, there was his coat. Oh how Robin loved his coat. It was practical, stylish, and oh so functional. It had pockets enough for him to put all his stuff into, kept him warm during cold days, protected him from enemy spells, and just made him look (and feel) really cool in general. Not to mention that it was the only thing he had of his previous life, when he wasn't suffering from amnesia. So it was actually a part of his identity. Well, his old coat was. This new grandmaster's coat that everyone gave him for his birthday was like his old coat, but way better. In fact, it actually _was_ his old coat, only with tailor-made modifications that made it better than his old coat. It was fancier, better, and made Robin look like an important dignitary (which he was). Truly a coat fit for the Grandmaster of the Realm.

Those were the four things that Robin loved above all else and formed the center of his inner world. His friends, pies, his principles, and his coat. Nothing could top those things in importance. Nothing!

…Or so Robin thought. That's certainly what he thought before Morgan appeared!

Ah, Morgan. Who knew one person's appearance could have such profound consequences on Robin's core beliefs? Because that's certainly what she did!

After the shock and the denial came acceptance. And as soon as Robin accepted that Morgan was his daughter, everything changed.

For one, he suddenly experienced an explosion of what can only be described as fatherly love and affection for her. Robin also felt an overwhelming urge to hold her close and never let go, a powerful urge to protect her from any and all harm at all costs (as well as inflict endless amounts of pain on those who dared hurt her), a strong desire to spoil her silly, and an uncontrollable need to keep her happy and cheer her up if she was down (which, fortunately, wasn't often. Robin sometimes wondered if Morgan could even feel anything resembling sadness).

It was as if Morgan walked into his life and firmly placed herself at the core of things Robin really, really cared about…which would be an accurate description of what she did in terms of Robin's priorities in life. And lacking any parental experience, Robin looked after Morgan like he looked after everything else he held near and dear to his heart: by taking interest in every second of her life and giving her attention that bordered on the obsessive.

If she sneezed, Robin was there with healing staves and at least three medical books. If she tripped, Robin was there with healing staves and elixirs. If she yawned, Robin was there with a blanket…and more healing staves. In his defense, Robin had no idea how to look after his daughter and just automatically assumed the worst. Besides, they had a whole bunch of healing staves lying around. Better to be safe than sorry was, after all, the motto that Robin worked under. Well, one motto of many.

Robin looking out for his daughter was not unlike Frederick's…methodical looking after Chrom and the royal family. However, the difference was that, while Frederick's constant fretting caused Chrom endless amounts of embarrassment and bemusement to Lissa, Morgan reveled in all the attention Robin poured on her. She didn't find Robin's constant worrying over every little thing embarrassing or overbearing in the slightest. In fact, she was more than content to be the center of his attention and happy with every moment spent with her father. And when she was happy, Robin was happy. And in his efforts to keep her happy, Robin swore that he would keep his daughter safe and sound from any and all threats out there.

So that's what he was currently doing.

In his efforts to protect his daughter, Robin called in all the relevant magically adept and savvy Shepherds to look her over and appraise her defenses (barring Maribelle and Ricken. He knew the former would demand he waste more of his time with nobility lessons, so he threw the latter to distract her with tea or something). From there, he hoped they would advise him on what kind of protective spells and such he could cast over her to improve her chances of not dying in this dangerous world.

To this end, Robin watched on as the various Shepherds formed a circle and did their magic thing while Morgan sat in a chair and curiously looked on.

"Um…Dad?"

"Don't worry, Morgan. Just a bit longer. We'll just have a quick look at your natural defenses and then cast some protective spells in areas you may be lacking. This is for your own survival and my peace of mind. Just bear with us for a little while longer, okay?"

Robin offered a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but is this really necessary?" asked Morgan. "I mean, you did train me in the future to look after myself and stuff. And I was totally in control when those things attacked me in the ruins!"

"Really? Because I heard that your spellbook ran dry and you were about to face overwhelming numerical superiority or continue fleeing."

"T-that's a completely different issue!" Morgan said quickly.

"Different or not, the me of today doesn't know what the me of tomorrow did in regards to your strengths and weaknesses. And until I train with you and see what you're capable of, I'm stuck in the dark. So until we have some training sessions, this is the next best thing," Robin explained before adding, "I just want you to be safe, Morgan."

"Aw, would you look at that?" cooed Lissa. "In such a short amount of time, Robin went from being 'Grumpasaurus Rex' to 'Surprisingly Kind and Caring Dad.' Who knew our resident tactician had it in him?"

Robin glared.

"I certainly did!" chirped Morgan. "I may not remember much, but I _do_ remember that I got the best dad ever!"

Morgan's unconditional love and affection never failed to bring a smile to Robin's face and make his heart swell.

Lissa giggled. "Somebody's chipper."

"Can't help it. I got my Dad and no memories. That's enough to make me a happy camper!" Morgan smiled brightly. "Having my dad, that is. Less so the memories. Would sure be nice if I had those too, but I take what I can get."

"That's a healthy attitude to have. I like you already!" declared Henry.

"Hey, thanks!"

"To think that our child would be so…_positive,_" Tharja mumbled under her breath.

"For the last time, Tharja. You're _not_ the mother!" Robin said in exasperation. "Haven't we been over this already? _No one_ knows who her mother is!"

"But how can she not be ours?" Tharja asked as she slinked her way to Robin's side. "No one loves you as much as I do…"

"Tharja…" Robin sighed. "Let's say I actually entertain that crazy thought for a second. Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

"Believe me, I've tried to get it. Oh, how I've tried…" the sorceress muttered gloomily. "But all the magic I use seems to dissipate around her."

Robin frowned.

"Putting aside the fact that you've tried to hex or otherwise cast unsanctioned spells on my daughter, what do you mean the magic just 'dissipates'?"

"I mean exactly what I say. It seems there's some sort of protective magical barrier that surrounds your daughter and renders her immune to every hex I've tried so far."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" piped in Henry. "Your kid probably has enough protective and defensive spells to survive the apocalypse!"

"I concur with these initial observations."

Robin looked up to see Miriel making some notes.

"Miriel? Care to explain?"

"Yeah," piped up Morgan. "Does that mean I have some kind of natural anti-magic barrier around me? Does that make me special? Am I totally immune to magic?!"

"Calm down, Morgan," Robin chuckled. "As awesome as it would be, I'm sure Miriel will completely ruin our expectations with logic. Right, Miriel?"

"Robin, I will not be 'ruining' anything by providing you with a clear and logical—"

"See? Expectations in the process of being ruined."

Miriel frowned in annoyance.

"Hey, listen up!" Lissa said irritably and bonked Robin on the head with her staff. "This is important!"

"Ow! You know, those healing staves are pretty heavy. You can really hurt someone with them!"

"Do you want me to curse her for you, my love?" Tharja purred. "I have some curses I've been saving up…"

"Eek!" Lissa ran and hid behind Morgan.

"Tharja, what did I—" Robin began tiredly before he was interrupted.

"Neat! Are we cursing people now? Please tell me we're cursing people now!" Henry was practically bouncing on his feet. "I got some really good ones I've been dying to try out!"

"Henry, that—"

"Back off," hissed Tharja. "This was my suggestion and I'll be the one to carry it out!"

"Aww, but I haven't cursed anyone in soooo loooong!"

"No one is cursing anyone!" snapped Robin. "Especially not another Shepherd and extra especially not a member of the royal family! That's against the terms of your contracts and Chrom wouldn't appreciate his sister being turned into a toad or whatever!"

"But it doesn't have to be a toad!" said Henry. "It can be a fly, or a cat or even a—"

"NO CURSING TEAMMATES!"

"Okey-dokey. I guess I'll save up the good stuff for the bad guys, as usual."

"Tharja?"

"…Fine."

"Good. Crisis averted…" Robin sighed. "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were at the part where Miriel was gonna explain how I'm not super magically resistant and offer a boring explanation," said Morgan.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, kiddo!"

Morgan beamed.

"Now then. Miriel. What do you have for us?"

"Such a commotion…" Miriel shook her head in exasperation. "What I was saying is that your daughter does seem to have a surprisingly high resistance to magic. However, my observations suggest that it is not innate nor is this resistance tied specifically to her."

"Okay, what does that mean? Why does he have such high magic resistance?" Robin asked.

"I believe that it is due to her choice of clothing."

"My clothing?" Morgan looked down. "What? My shirt? My coat? …My pants?"

"That is correct."

"Really?" Morgan asked in confusion. "My pants give me super anti-magic protection?"

"Not your pants. Your coat."

"Oh. What of it?"

"Your coat has a large quantity of protective magical properties that range from shield wards to protective hexes that greatly increase its, and by extension, your, resistance to magic. The spells on your coat are not unlike the ones Robin cast on his."

The grandmaster nodded in approval.

"That's my girl! So young and already looking out after her uniform! It's better you do this now instead of letting life teach you to look after your one-of-a-kind coat the old-fashioned way. It took me a lot of close calls and big messes to realize that I had to protect my coat at all costs. Well, actually it took it being ruined by a misfire from an experimental spellbook to do that, but still! Thank the gods for good friends. I still don't know how you guys managed to sneak it out and make it better without me noticing."

"It wasn't really that hard, Robin," said Lissa. "You were so down after your little 'accident' that it wasn't that hard to take what remained of it out of that box you put it in, get it to the best tailors in town and have it remade better than ever!"

"A dark time in my life," Robin said grimly. "I almost lost the one thing that defined me as me. You guys came through when it mattered most. And that little incident also taught me that I couldn't possibly let something like that happen again."

"Yes, then you went around and asked anyone who was versed in magic to help you in your endeavor by having them cast any and all the protective spells they knew on your coat."

"I still stand by my actions," Robin said unapologetically. "It was all in the pursuit of the greater good, even if some of you did say you had better things to do. All it took was me asking you over and over again until you relented."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. We've spent so much time together during our spellweaving sessions. Just you and me in one room for prolonged periods of time…" Tharja drifted off dreamily. "It was more than I could've asked for."

"I'm grateful for your help, Tharja. And I guess all that time _did_ make me less uneasy around you."

Tharja grinned.

"…Somewhat."

Miriel cleared her throat. "If I may?"

"There's more?"

"Quite. You recall that I was one of the mages you came to seeking help with your coat issue, do you not?"

"Yep. You were one of the first people I approached. I figured you would know a bunch of protective spells and such. And you totally came through!"

"Indeed. What is interesting to note is that the spells on Morgan's coat are strikingly familiar to the ones that I remember casting. In fact, they are identical."

"So? Aren't those spells common?"

"They would be, but I've taken the liberty of adjusting some of their properties to better suit them for the task at hand and maximize their efficiency in safeguarding your coat. I've noted that Morgan's coat has the exact same modifications, down to the smallest detail."

"This is true," agreed Tharja. "I remember crafting very specific protective hexes for our sessions. I can see my own handiwork on Morgan's coat. My exact handiwork."

"What are you guys saying?"

"We are saying that it is almost certain that the coat your daughter is wearing, with all its protective properties, is your own," Miriel explained.

"Wait, that's it? All that buildup for that?" Morgan laughed. "I could've told you guys that!"

All eyes turned to Robin's daughter.

"What? I thought it would be obvious. Dad gave it to me for my birthday. After all, what better present to an aspiring tactician on her road to be as good as her dad than the symbolic coat of the best tactician ever? Dad had it cleaned up and everything! It looked as good as new. I figured that maybe the luck and wisdom of countless battles would rub off on me if I wore it long enough."

"Well, isn't that touching? But…" Robin looked down. "I only have one coat and this is it. And my one coat got burned, died, and then got resurrected like a mighty phoenix to the coat I'm wearing today. A coat fit for a grandmaster. A unique coat that's unique only to me, Robin."

"Really?" Morgan looked between herself and her father. "I very clearly remember you giving me this as a birthday present. You had it wrapped up in a blue and gold box and everything! I even remember you smiling and telling me that this was the first official step in my journey to become as good as you."

"But…how? I mean, I'm all for doing something like that, but it just doesn't add up. I couldn't have given you my coat because my coat is my current coat. My only current coat. Yours looks like mine before it got all burned and remade."

"Maybe you had more than one coat in the future?" Lissa offered.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain this whole thing. And if I had more than one coat, I'd like to think that I'd go for better and better coats, not step down in quality. Why would I have my grandmaster's coat and then go for a tactician's coat? That seems like a clear step down the ladder."

"Hey, maybe you went out and bought your kid a new tactician's coat, had all of us cast the exact same spells on it, and then presented it to her as your old coat!"

"Henry, why would I go through all that and lie to my daughter?"

"I dunno. To keep up the illusion?"

Morgan shook her head.

"No, it was definitely Dad's old coat. Although he probably had it remade to look new and stuff, it wasn't like one of those completely new clothes you find in stores. It wasn't crisp and had signs of wear and stitches where there were cuts from battle and stuff. Besides, Dad would never lie or deceive me like that."

"Never," Robin agreed resolutely.

"If that's the case, then how can we explain this whole weird situation with your yet also not your coat?" asked Lissa.

"It's definitely Dad's coat."

"Uh, let's just…put that to one side, yeah? Thinking about future stuff and how things don't necessarily add up to present stuff makes my brain hurt…" Robin rubbed his temples. "Anyway, Morgan got _a_ coat that also happens to be mine from the future for her birthday. Being maybe my coat, it also has all my protective spells and such, which explains why Morgan's so resistant to magic. Does that accurately sum up what we've discussed?"

Miriel nodded. "That is correct, yes. However…"

"What, there's more?"

"Indeed. I thought you would be interested to know that while I was examining the spells on your daughter's coat, I've noticed something…peculiar."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Although I have recognized the familiar spells that myself and others have cast, there were many others that were completely alien to me."

"So? Isn't it natural that there'd be more spells cast in the future as I or others came across them?" asked Robin. "I'm sure the us of the future made and knew many more spells than the us of the present."

"An acute observation. However, the spells that I'm detecting are unlike anything I've seen before."

"I can attest to that," said Tharja.

"You can?"

Tharja nodded. "Aside from all the familiar spells and hexes on her coat, I've noticed other spells. Defense hexes and shield sigils unlike anything I've ever seen. What's more, they have traces of something…ancient, dark, and very powerful."

"Oh yeah, it's the best!" laughed Henry. "I dunno what kind of books you dug through to protect you kid, but the stuff you cast on her is really top notch! Puts the best sorcerers in Plegia to shame!"

"My coat has traces of something dark and ancient on it?" Morgan asked before looking worriedly at Robin. "…Dad?"

"Don't listen to them, Morgan! Tharja and Henry are just saying stuff how dark mages tend to do. If you look past the cryptic and the creepy, I'm pretty sure they're just saying that you got some really strong protective spells on you," Robin assured. "Right, guys?"

"That's not really—"

"_Right, _guys?"

Henry and Tharja looked at each other before shrugging.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're saying."

"Cryptic and creepy is the dark mage specialty, nya ha ha!"

"There," Robin turned to his daughter and smiled reassuringly. "See? Nothing to worry about. This was all probably about the me of the future worrying about you like the me of the present is now and just finding new spells to help protect you."

"Yeah, okay…" Morgan visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Dad. You had me worried there. I thought that my coat had some evil dark magic and would come alive and consume me or something!"

"Morgan, I can assure you that nothing like that will happen," Robin chuckled. "Although Tharja, Henry and I did all collaborate to make a regeneration hex specifically for my coat, I highly doubt it'll give sentience to your coat."

"Regeneration hex?" Lissa asked curiously.

"I was unaware that you have concocted such a hex," said Miriel, visibly interested. "Please elaborate."

"What, that little thing? It was no biggie!" laughed Henry. "Just took an existing hex, got a bunch of ingredients and bam! Newest hex on the market!"

"Although it did take modifying on of mine to do it. One that Robin and I have spent much time making…" Tharja muttered darkly.

"It was all for a greater cause," said Robin. "Besides, that thing took us three some brainstorming to figure out, right? Time spent together and all that?"

"True, although I wish we did it together without a third party interrupting…" Tharja cast a scornful look at Henry.

"Aw, don't be like that! Isn't hexing so much more fun with friends?"

"We are certainly _not_ friends."

"Really? Even after all we've been through? Because I certainly think we are!"

Tharja's retort was cut off by Lissa.

"Uh, guys? You still haven't explained what this regeneration thing does."

"Nothing major," said Robin. "I just noticed that it would be a huge pain in the ass if I needed to go to one of you or the tailor every time my coat got a little cut or scrape. I thought it would be a lot neater if it could sew itself shut. And then I thought that hey, why _can't_ it sew itself shut? With magic, anything is possible! Considering this was probably outside conventional magic, I went to our resident dark mages to see if they could help me out."

"And you all collectively created this new hex?" Miriel asked.

"We sure did!" Henry answered cheerily. "It's always fun to make new hexes, doubly so if it's with friends! We all got together and brainstormed a bunch of ideas before we got a rough plan together. Then it was a matter of gathering the ingredients and ironing out the details."

"We sure did need a bunch of lizard tails and frog's blood. It was so gross…" Robin recalled with a shiver. "But all worth it in the end. After a bunch of failed attempts and many ruined practice coats, we finally found a formula that worked. And now, I'm the proud owner of a coat that heals its own wounds. Behold!"

Robin took out a dagger and made a small cut in his sleeve.

After a few moments, the cut fabric slowly grew and reattached itself. It continued doing so until it completely sewed the cut shut, leaving no traces of it anywhere.

"Ta-da!"

Robin grinned triumphantly.

"Most impressive…" Miriel mumbled to herself.

"It's pretty awesome. Takes my mind off worrying about anything bad happening to my prized coat."

"Wow, that's super cool!" Morgan exclaimed. "Do you think my coat does that too?"

"I don't know. We cast this hex when I received my grandmaster's coat. I'd probably play it on the safe side and say—"

"Let's find out!"

"Morgan, no!"

Robin looked in horror as his daughter reached for a knife from the table and made a long cut along her sleeve.

He waited with baited breath for 15 seconds.

Then 30.

Then 45!

Just when Robin was about to despair that Morgan ruined her one and only coat, he noticed that the fabric of her coat moving. Much to his relief, the long cut slowly started to fix itself.

"Hey, that's pretty neat!" Morgan said happily. "Guess my coat also fixes itself. Cool!"

"Morgan!"

"…Dad?"

"Morgan, what do, or, _did_, I always tell you?" Robin asked sternly.

"Hope for the best but have at least three plans for the worst," Morgan answered immediately.

Robin blinked. "No. Well, yes, but no. Although it's a wise motto to live by, that's not the one I'm looking for."

"Oh. Uh…adaptability is the key to battlefield success?"

"Another good piece of advice, but no."

"…Pies are worth more than human life?"

"I didn't actually say that, did I?"

"I…think so?"

"Morgan!"

"What? You say a lot of stuff!"

Despite himself, Robin chuckled.

"Okay, kiddo. Let me narrow it down for you. I'm looking for sayings concerning coats."

"Oh. Then why didn't you say so? You had many of them also!" Morgan thought for a moment before perking up. "I got it! Pockets are the key to victory!"

"Heh, that's a good one, but no."

"The state of a tactician's coat reflects back on the tactician?"

"You're getting warmer…"

"Uh…oh! A good tactician always maintains her coat as if her life depended on it! Because sometimes it actually does."

"There we go!"

Morgan beamed.

"Now keeping that saying in mind, what did you do wrong?"

"Wrong?"

Robin pointed.

"What? My sleeve? That didn't count."

"Oh yeah? How so? There was no guarantee that your coat had a regeneration hex like mine did. You were practically walking into the unknown and could've ruined your one and only coat forever," Robin pointed out.

"Ah, but I didn't," Morgan countered. "Because I knew there was a high chance of my coat having the hex."

"How so?" Robin asked dubiously. "We've already established that can't be _my_ coat. How could you possibly assume such a thing and risk completely ruining your coat?"

"On the balance of probabilities," Morgan explained simply. "You're my dad. This is your coat. Or, was. Will be? Anyway, you of all people know the importance of coat maintenance, so I figured you'd take all the precautions when taking care of it. Also, you're giving this coat to me. Morgan! Your daughter, Daddy's little girl and all that good stuff. Along with mom, I'm the most important person in your life so of course you'd go above and beyond to try and make my coat extra, super effective!"

As Morgan finished her explanation and smiled proudly, Robin could feel a tear running down his face.

Without warning, he marched over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Dad?"

"Such sound and logical reasoning! Plegia will freeze over before I let you go out into the world anything less than totally prepared!" Robin sniffed. "Gods, just when I think I couldn't be more proud of you, you prove me wrong. I don't think I could be a happier parent."

Morgan smiled brightly and returned Robin's hug.

Lissa cleared her throat.

"As much as I hate to ruin such a cute little scene between father and daughter, how could you, Robin?!"

"What did I do now, Lissa?" the grandmaster asked tiredly.

"Here you had this totally useful spell to make clothes fix themselves and you kept it from me!"

"Uh…" Robin blinked. "I'm sorry, but last checked, I'm under no obligation to report spells that I create to you or anyone."

"But it's common courtesy! Especially spells that can save us so much trouble!" huffed Lissa.

"…Who is 'us' and what are you even talking about?"

"You know. Me, Cherche, people who sew. Those people. Us!"

"…What?"

"Never mind. The point is that you had this handy spell and didn't tell anyone about it! Do you know how much some of us have suffered trying to fix clothes?"

Robin looked at the princess quizzically.

"…That explain why your hands are covered in bandages?"

"Yeah. Do you know how hard it is to do needlework without stabbing your fingers?" Lissa asked in exasperation. "Very! You try and try again and the only thing you end up with is puffy, bleeding fingers!"

"Clearly," Robin said, amused. "Why do you even bother if it's that hard? Just have someone more talented do it for you or something."

"That is TOTALLY not how I operate, mister! I refuse to become one of those lazy nobles who can't even butter their own crumpets! I want to do more than be known as the little delicate princess and actually be useful!"

"Lissa, you've spent years training to ride a pegasus and are now learning the ropes of sagely magic," Robin pointed out. "I think that makes you plenty useful."

"I appreciate that, Robin, but I want to do more off the battlefield. You know, the mundane and everyday stuff," Lissa sighed. "As least I would, if these stupid needles would just stop poking my fingers!"

"An admirable goal," Robin nodded in approval. "But…now you want my regeneration hex instead of learning to do it yourself?"

"I tried to. Many times. Look at all these bandages on my hands! Besides, I figure this hex will save us all a lot of time fixing small tears in our clothes so we can focus on other stuff."

"You want to cast this hex on _all_ our clothes?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Why not? Seems like a good idea."

"Lissa, do you even know how to create hexes?"

"No, but it can't be that hard, can it? Besides, you can teach me, right?"

"I guess, although not everyone has what it takes…"

"I'm sure I can do it!" Lissa declared confidently. "Shouldn't take too long, right?"

"I...don't think so…"

"Great! So you'll just teach me this hex of yours once and then we can both hex everyone's clothes in camp! Then no one will ever need to worry about tears in their clothes again!"

"That…sounds like a plan."

"Yeah!"

"Although you're going to have to gather the materials on your own. I don't need to go lizard hunting in stupidly specific swamps more than once in my life…"

"Sure thing! I'll—" Lissa paused. "Swamps?"

"Yep. Swamps. Apparently, the specific species of lizard whose tails we need live in only certain swamps. And you have to go there yourself to hunt enough of them for the hex. Urgh…" Robin shivered. "Not the most pleasant of memories…"

"I dunno what you're talking about. It was a blast!" Henry laughed.

Tharja rolled her eyes.

"Oh. That's, uh…" Lissa suddenly looked very unsure. "I don't suppose you have any left over?"

Robin shook his head. "Afraid I don't. You're going to have to go there yourself and have fun wading through swap muck in search of these things. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to be able to do more stuff?"

"Yeah, but I said everyday stuff. That doesn't mean I want to go through gross swamps!" Lissa sighed. "There goes my dream of having regenerating clothes. Guess I'll have to go back to learning how to sew…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it! Just…you know. Don't be afraid to ask for help now and then. I'm sure Cherche will be more than happy to show you how it's done."

"Yeah, although it doesn't count as me doing something by myself…" Lissa mumbled.

"As long as you learned something new and learned how to do it, the methods don't matter. It's all about the result."

"I guess…"

"If I may?" Miriel spoke up. "This conversation raises some interesting points."

"It does?"

"Indeed. I speak mostly of the art of hex crafting. This is an area that I have been quite eager to study for some time. Would you mind giving me a detailed account of how you conjured your hex? Please be as specific as possible."

"Uh..." Robin was caught off-guard by Miriel's request. "I…don't think I have exact detailed notes of how we came about that hex…"

"I do!" Henry said cheerily.

"You do?"

"Yep! I keep notes of all the neat spells and curses and stuff I come across. Most of the stuff there is ways to make people explode or turn inside out, but I got some handy hexes and curses in there too!"

"Fascinating. Will you permit me to study the contents of your notebook?"

"You bet! Although I gotta warn you, there's some pretty nasty stuff in there! It's not for the faint of heart."

"You needn't concern yourself. I've seen many unnerving things while I conducted my research. I'm certain I can handle whatever you have written down."

"Nya ha ha, neat! I love it when I have buddies to swap and share hexes with! Always makes things much more fun and helps the ol' noggin get to work and get creative! Right, Tharja?"

"Why do you keep on addressing me?" the sorceress asked irritably. "Go find someone else to bother."

"Aw, but we're growing so close! I can practically feel the bond growing between us."

"My glaring does not count as a bond."

"Really? I thought that—"

"Okay! Changing the subject!" Robin turned to his daughter. "Morgan."

"Dad?"

"You ran out of spells when Chrom and the others found you."

"Yeah…"

"Knowing me, I probably hammered it into your head that a good tactician is prepared for all circumstances. A basic level of preparation means having loads and loads of backup spells so that you constantly have a source of offensive magic. From what I know, you only had Elfire spells on you. What gives?"

"I really don't know…" Morgan admitted. "It's one of the basic principles of preparedness you taught me again and again ever since I can remember! For me to only have one spell in my book, and not even that many of it seems really weird. I honestly don't know how that happened. I certainly wouldn't knowingly go out with an underprepared spellbook, that's for sure!"

"I sure hope not. I expect future me to have taught you better than that!" Robin sighed. "But we can put that aside for now. What's important is that you're here, you're safe, and we can make sure this never happens again. Miriel? I trust you've taken care of this?"

"That is correct," said the sage as she handed Robin Morgan's spellbook. "I've taken the liberty of examining your daughter's spellbook whilst transferring spells."

"And?"

"I can safely conclude that it's much more than a simple spellbook. Certainly more than the ones we have."

"Really?" Robin asked as he examined his daughter's spellbook. "Seems pretty standard to me, except maybe for the blue cover and this insignia on the cover. Wait, isn't this the same thing that's on Chrom's shoulder and in Lucina's eye?"

"Wait, really?" Lissa approached curiously. "Lemme see."

Robin showed her the book with the telltale tear-shaped symbol on its cover.

"That is the Brand of the Exalt, yes," confirmed Miriel. "Which I found curious, as it is associated strictly with the royal family of Ylisse. To have something like this found on an object carried by someone not belonging to the family is quite unusual."

"It is?" asked Morgan. "I feel like I've had it with me since forever. Or, maybe recently? Definitely as long as I had my coat. Maybe. I…think I might've got them as birthday presents at once?"

"That's a probably it," Robin said confidently.

"You seem awfully sure," commented Lissa.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm Ylisse's Grandmaster of the Realm. That pretty much makes me the second most important person in the country after the royal family."

"Robin, the royal family isn't one pers—"

"FURTHERMORE, I'm best friends with Chrom. I'd like to think that my best friend would give my daughter something totally unique and awesome instead of giving her a simple run-of-the-mill spellbook. Right, Miriel?" Robin asked hopefully. "There's something really special about this spellbook, isn't there? I mean, it has the royal seal and everything!"

"I have indeed noticed some peculiarities about Morgan's spellbook," Miriel confirmed.

"Ha ha, I knew it! Chrom wouldn't just skimp out on a gift for his best friend's daughter! So what kind of awesome did he pack in the spellbook? It's good, right? It has to be. How good is it?"

"Your daughter's spellbook does seem to have some alterations to it that changes its properties and the types of spells it can hold," explained Miriel. "I have detected traces of some very arcane modifications that allow this spellbook to hold more powerful spells than is possible."

"Wow, that's some pretty heavy duty stuff!" Robin nodded in approval. "Chrom continues to show that he's a great gift giver."

"Indeed. Moreover…"

"There's more?"

Miriel nodded. "These modifications share the same energies as the runes and hexes on your daughter's coat. Furthermore, although the spellbook seems to be optimized to hold more high-level spells than the average spellbook, it seems especially receptive to dark magic."

"Really?" Robin asked, surprised. "Dark magic?"

"Hey, that sounds like my area of expertise!"

"Calm down, Henry," Robin said sternly. "You're not getting anywhere near Morgan's spellbook."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I don't even know what she's capable of. I'm not going to just let her jump into dark magic all of a sudden!"

"Does my book being able to hold a bunch of dark magic spells mean I'm really good at it…?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but we're not going to find out anytime soon."

"Speaking of dark magic…" Tharja grinned and made her way to Robin's side. "When are we going to resume our lessons? There are still so many curses I need to teach you…"

"That's true. And there's still so much dark magic stuff I could do…"

Tharja chuckled darkly.

"Yeah…" Robin quickly looked around. "Hey, Henry! Why don't you join our little hexing session?"

"Really? That's great! Dark magic slinging is always so much more fun with friends!" Henry's default smile widened.

Tharja's, meanwhile, darkened considerably.

"Why must you include him in our activities, my love? These sessions where the only times I had you all to myself…"

"Aww, don't be like that. We can have fun coming up with gruesome and bloody curses, all three of us! Heck, I'm getting giddy already!"

"That's not the point, fool!" Tharja hissed. "The point is…"

"Uh, Robin? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lissa asked, while they watched the two dark magic users bickering. "I mean, having Henry and Tharja in the same room practicing dark magic with you? They don't seem to get along very well…"

"They'll be fine," Robin said dismissively. "Dark birds of a feather and all that. It could be yet another team building exercise for both of them. Well, Tharja, anyway. Henry seems willing to get along with just about anybody."

"You sure she won't hex you for this? She really seems to like your alone time and bringing Henry into it looks like it upset her pretty bad."

"She won't hex me or anyone. It's against her terms of employment."

"You really think that'll stop her?"

"It did when I told her not to. She may not listen to anyone, but she does do pretty much everything I say. Thank the gods for that one, eh?"

"That's for sure. I don't think she even listens to Chrom as much as she does you!"

"At least her obsession with me has one upside…" Robin chuckled before turning to his daughter. "Sorry for the distraction, kiddo. These tend to happen a lot with us. Here's your spellbook back. Now with more spells!"

"Thanks!" Morgan took her spellbook and flipped through the pages. "Hey, how come there are so many medium level spells and only a few of the really good ones in here? Didn't you guys say my spellbook can handle the good stuff?"

"We did, but you're my daughter and I've yet to determine your magic capabilities. I'm going to suddenly hand you our most powerful spells right off the bat," explained Robin. "I need to train with you first and see what level you're at before anything else. What I _do_ know is that you fired off Elfire spells out there, so you're definitely on that level."

"Aw, does that mean I can't call down tornadoes from the sky? Or douse my enemies with streams of fire?"

"I'm afraid not. We can discuss it once we get some training in."

"And here I thought I'd get the good spells early…" Morgan sighed before perking up. "But at least I get to spend some time with you and see you work!"

"Heh, always looking at the bright side."

"You know it."

Robin chuckled before turning to Miriel.

"Hey, all this spellbook talk reminded me of something. Did you manage to issue all magic capable Shepherds with your spellbooks?"

"I have," Miriel confirmed. "It was a long and painstaking process, but I've managed to make enough spellbooks to equip everyone who is in need of one."

"And they all know how to do the transfer thing between tomes and spellbooks?"

"For the most part. Some are more capable than others. I suggested they not try to do so without my supervision lest we have some unfortunate incidents."

"Yeah, that'll be me," said Lissa. "I think I'll need a bit more help before I can manage to get spells in my book all by myself."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually, Lissa. Practice makes perfect and all that. Although, I'll have to sit in those lessons myself and…" Robin drifted off and thought for a moment before looking up. "So all the Shepherds have their spells contained in one spellbook. That's convenient. Do you have enough of them for the mages and such in the army?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I thought these were your inventions. You made enough of them for the Shepherds."

"Robin, there is a very significant difference between fabricating and distributing my spellbooks to a handful of individuals and an entire army," Miriel stated flatly. "As it stands now, I have neither the time nor the resources to craft enough spellbooks to equip every mage in the army, let alone by the time hostilities commence."

"Man!" Robin ran his hand through is hair in frustration. Somehow he got it into his head that he could get these spellbooks to the Shepherds and then to every magic user in the army. "So are you telling me that the army will have to rely on tomes for the upcoming war?"

"That is correct."

"And they'll still have to carry different elementals on them and switch between them in the middle of battle?"

"Indeed."

"Why are you so upset by this?" Lissa asked. "We managed to do this during the last war. And we even won!"

"Yeah, but now we have a distinct advantage over our enemies! But only we can make any use of it…" Robin sighed heavily. "I wish there was a way to mass produce this stuff in time for the war…"

"Did someone say 'mass produce'?!"

"GAH!" Robin jumped back in surprise as he heard a familiar voice suddenly pipe up from behind him. "For Naga's sake, Anna! How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Sorry, hon," the merchant chucked. "But I can't help myself. Your reactions are always worth it."

Lissa giggled. "Very true."

"You people…" Robin grumbled. "Anna, why are you here? Got new stocks that you want to sell to me or something?"

"Straight to business, huh? I like that!" Anna cleared her throat. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about needing to supply your army with some kind of new spellbooks. I also couldn't help but notice that you guys don't really have the capability to supply your entire army with those new books."

"And?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"And guess which merchant has access to the most sophisticated research centers and the most comprehensive distribution network in all of everywhere?"

Robin tried to contain his excitement by putting on a poker face.

"I see someone's interested…"

"…Why do I even bother?"

"I'm not sure. You're easier to read than an open book."

"Gee, thanks," Robin said dryly. "But can you really do this? Make enough spellbooks _and_ have them all delivered to our army before the war begins in earnest?"

"Merchant's promise! And as you know, a merchant's nothing without her honor. Being the best merchant around, you know that I'll pull through anything once I put my word to it."

"While that's true, I've also done enough business with you to know that you only offer things to me if there's profit to be made. Naturally, we'll pay for your services in supplying us with spellbooks, but that doesn't seem like enough money for you to approach me out of the blue. So what are you really after, Anna? What about this will make it worth your while?"

"What, me?" Anna asked innocently. "Can't a merchant go help her friends from the goodness of her—"

Robin, Morgan and Lissa looked at the merchant dryly. Even Miriel had an expression that showed she wasn't convinced.

"Worth a shot," Anna said sheepishly.

Robin shook his head. "Enough games, Anna. Tell me why you're here before I decide to reject your offer outright."

"Wow, sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Robin glared.

"Not in the mood? Okay. Let's get down to it, then. The main reason why I'm offering my services to you is because I see the potential in your all-in-one spellbook. What's more, I see huge profits to be made in selling it. I mean _huge_ profits."

"So that's your game. Wait…" Robin paused as a thought occurred. "You mean to tell me that you're going to take our invention and sell it to other nations?"

"That's the plan. I just know it'll sell faster than anything else I've got. Everyone will want to cut down the number of tomes they have to carry with them into battle!"

"And when you say everyone, you mean countries and armies that are not named Ylisse?"

"Everyone. Every country, every army," Anna clarified. "That's how I can get maximum profits! Everyone will want one. _Everyone._"

Robin remained silent before taking a deep breath.

"Anna? I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Are you completely OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Robin's sudden outburst caught everyone in the tent off-guard.

"WE ARE GOING TO FACE AN ENEMY THE LIKES OF WHICH WE'VE NEVER FACED BEFORE AND THAT WILL MAKE THE PLEGIANS LOOK LIKE CHILDREN! JUST WHEN WE HAVE THIS ONE LITTLE POSSIBLE ADVANTAGE OVER THEM, YOU THINK OF GIVING IT AWAY TO OUR ENEMIES FOR MONEY?! W—"

"Dad? DAD!" Morgan rushed to her father. "Calm down! Take deep breaths. Deep breaths!"

Robin cut himself off and did as he was told.

"Okay. I think I'm better…" he said after he took his final deep breath. "Thanks for the help, Morgan."

"No problem! I kinda have a lot of experience in this area. It's a good thing you stopped and listened when you did! Otherwise, I'd have had to move on to the next step."

"…What's the next step?"

"A slap across the face. A _really_ hard one."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Easy! You taught me."

"I…did?"

"You sure did! It was part of a series of lessons on life and dealing with people in unusual situations."

"Well, I clearly knew what I was talking about. You calmed me down quickly and effectively!"

"Just like you taught me to!" Morgan said proudly.

"That's my girl!" Robin said approvingly. He then took a deep breath and turned to Anna. "As much as we appreciate your offer, the terms of your contract are unacceptable. You can't really expect us to agree to let you distribute our utility spellbook to the Valmese right when we're going to war against them, can you?"

"Of course not!" scoffed the merchant. "Just because I seek higher profits doesn't mean I'm blind to the concerns of clients. I can add an exclusivity clause with you guys to delay distribution to others until the war is over."

"You…you're willing to do this for us?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Of course. After all, you're my biggest and most important clients!" Anna smiled. "So how long do you guys need to finish this little war? Six months? A year?"

"Anna, this thing is going to last a lot longer than just a year," Robin remarked flatly. "I was thinking we'd need to keep these spellbooks to ourselves for 20 years. At least."

"20 years?! I thought you were a miracle worker tactician, Robin. How do you see this war lasting 20 years?"

"The war isn't going to last 20 years!" the grandmaster said irritably. "Especially not with me at the helm. I say 20 years to take into account the duration of the Valmese conflict and any future conflicts we may have with our neighbors."

"The Plegians?"

"Exactly. I don't want to have to come back from Valm only to find the Plegians ready to pounce on our forces using our own spellbooks against us."

"You seem surprisingly certain that the Plegians will pull something," Anna commented.

"Grandmaster's instinct with a hint of paranoia and common sense," Robin said casually. "We had a war with them not too long ago and their state religion focuses on a giant destroyer dragon…thing. That sounds like a recipe for another war if I ever saw one."

"Be that as it may, you have to give me some leeway here. I've helped you guys out a lot in the past. Doesn't that count for something?"

"You have and it does. That's why you're Ylisse's preferred supplier of war goods. We also buy in bulk and pay your premium prices."

"Come on, Robin! Meet me in the middle here," Anna pushed. "20 years is a lot of time! A lot of time mages will be deprived of the usefulness of having all of their spells in one book! How can you deny the world's mages that? Why not make the waiting period 15 years?"

"Anna, meeting you in the middle would mean 10 years," Robin pointed out. "And I know full well the usefulness of our spellbook. I refuse to let our potential enemies have it so they could use it against us."

"But think of your soldiers!" Anna tried a different approach. "While the Shepherds have this new weapon on the battlefield, regular army mages will still have to lug their tomes with them and change during battle! Why would you want to disadvantage your own army like that?"

"I don't. I'm just trying to look after them by negotiating a way for you to mass produce those spellbooks solely for us. A task that would be made easier if you thought about something other than profits and money!"

"What if we give you something more valuable than money?" Morgan suddenly asked.

Anna chuckled. "Kid, you're cute and all, but you're also at that young stage in your life when you don't realize that there's _nothing_ more valuable than money."

"Really? Not even…information?"

"…What kind of information?"

"Is someone interested?" Robin smiled slyly.

"Depends what's on offer."

"Information," repeated Morgan. "About the future."

"You're gonna have to be more specific, hon."

"Information about the future. About future business. _Yours._"

"Go on…" Anna looked visibly interested.

"It's about Annazon."

"Wait a minute. I thought you suffered from a severe case of amnesia. How can you remember anything about the future?" Anna questioned.

"That's partly true," replied Morgan. "I don't remember anything at all…except for my memories with Dad. Those are all crystal clear. And I have lots…including him teaching me how to order stuff off Annazon and telling me how it was the most widely used and most profitable company around."

"Why would I tell you that?" Robin asked. "Doesn't seem like something a child should know or be interested in."

"But I'm interested in everything you do! And I think it was because you ordered an audit of Annazon to make sure it was paying its taxes or something…" When Morgan saw Robin and Anna looking at her intently, she raised her hands up. "In my defense, I was really young and you used a lot of big words!"

"No one is judging you, Morgan," Robin said gently before turning to Anna. "In fact, we're all very grateful for this info. I know that _some_ of us were very eager to know how they ran their business in the future and would gladly sign an exclusivity contract with us in exchange for this information. Isn't that right, Anna?"

The merchant bit her lip. Robin could see the conflict in her eyes. All he needed was a little push…

"Not that it needs to be said, but Annazon was _the most profitable _and _most widely used_ service in the future. Making profits _all over the world_, right, Morgan?"

"Yep! I think you told me that Annazon had more money than most countries."

Anna had a faraway look in her eyes, no doubt imagining having all that money.

"So!" Robin said cheerfully. "Are you willing to be…flexible to our demands?"

"…So what kind of info's on offer here?" Anna asked slowly.

"Things about your business I can remember," replied Morgan. "Business model, logo, how it worked, stuff like that."

"All the things needed to start this little enterprise in this timeline," added Robin. "We know you've been dying to do so ever since Morgan mentioned it."

"…And this info is really going to be the real thing?"

"More or less. From what I can remember, anyway," Morgan shrugged. "I have no reason to lie to you. In fact, I'd like to see Annazon get started over here as soon as possible. It made life a lot more convenient…at least, I think it did."

"And besides," said Robin. "It probably took you and your sisters ages to get Annazon going in Morgan's time. Many trial and errors to get the formula just right and a lot of money down the drain trying new things. With Morgan's help, you'll avoid all of that and go right to the part where you make the biggest, most profitable company ever. And all you have to do is give us some books! How can you say no to that?"

Anna remained silent, no doubt doing some calculations in her head. After a moment, she sighed.

"You two sure know how to make a good sales pitch, you know that? If you were unattached, I would've hired you on the spot."

"Who knows? Maybe after this whole war business is over, I might just take you up on that offer…if the price is right," quipped Robin.

"Is that an offer?" Anna asked playfully. "Because you should know by now that I'm ready to shell out for a good investment. And you two are looking better by the minute."

"What are you talking about? I always look good! Morgan just takes after her dashing dad," Robin laughed. "But I take it that you're willing to agree to our terms?"

"I'm agreeing to listen. The terms will need to be decided during official negotiations and put into writing, as usual."

"Of course they do…" Robin sighed heavily.

"What can I say? A girl's gotta—"

"Yeah, I know. 'Protect her assets' or whatever. That doesn't make the whole process of negotiations any less tedious."

"You know, you _could_ always just sign whatever I give you. You'll be saving us all time and money!"

"Or, _you_ could trust us to draft a contract and just sign it yourself, thereby saving us all time and money!" said Morgan.

Anna looked at Morgan wryly.

"Heh, I like her. She's quite the little comedian."

"And she's _my_ little comedian," Robin said proudly.

"Right. Well, I'll find both you chuckleheads when I have the paperwork ready. Make sure to clear your daybooks, you two. These are gonna be some looong negotiations."

"Oh, joy," Robin deadpanned. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Morgan said, seeming much more enthusiastic than her father. "This is gonna be great!"

Anna smiled. "That's the spirit! Such a happy kid. Robin, you could really learn a thing from your daughter."

"Why you—!"

"Bye!"

Before Robin could make an angry retort, the merchant waved goodbye and zipped out of the tent.

"That woman…" the grandmaster shook his head.

"Hey, Dad? Isn't this great? This is gonna be our first official negotiations together! Now I get to sit in and contribute to your business stuff instead of just watching!"

Robin couldn't help but smile at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Heh, someone's excited."

"Totally! I get to help out in official negotiations. How cool is that?!"

"It'll seem a lot less cool once negotiations actually start, but your enthusiasm is commendable," Robin said and ruffled Morgan's hair. "Speaking of helping out, I have a job for you, if you're willing to accept it."

"Am I ever!"

"Glad to hear it! Now listen carefully, Morgan. I need you to go and find Cordelia and tell her to see me as soon as possible, okay?"

"I won't let you down, Dad!" Morgan saluted and ran off. However, she stopped right before exiting the tent. "Uh, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What does Cordelia look like?"

"Oh, right. She's the one with the flowing red hair. Very striking. You can't miss her."

"Right!"

With that, Morgan zipped out of the tent.

"And thus the long journey begins…"

"You know," said Tharja. "If the merchant is giving trouble, I can always cast a curse that will make her more…open to your demands."

"For the last time, Tharja," sighed Robin. "We don't cast unsolicited curses, hexes, and/or negative magic on our friends, teammates, or suppliers. Especially our suppliers. We're probably her most valued customers and I'm not about to jeopardize that."

"But it'll be so much easier if you cast a little hex on her!" Henry insisted. "And I got just the thing! It's—"

"No hexes or dark magic!" snapped Robin. "I put that clause in your contracts for a reason!"

"Aww…"

Robin shook his head. "Anyway, I think that concludes this little gathering. Thank you all for coming in and helping me figure out what protections my daughter has on her. The info I got today puts me a bit at ease. We got a lot of stuff done today. And if you haven't done so already, please pick up your new spellbook from Miriel so you can be ready for training and our next engagement."

"Oh, right. I better pick mine up before it's too late!" cried Lissa.

"Lissa, Miriel made enough spellbooks for all of us," Robin said. "You're guaranteed to get one."

"That's a relief!"

"I'll see you later on for our magic lessons, my love…" Tharja purred as she walked passed Robin.

"Me too," Henry added cheerily, earning an icy glare from the sorceress.

"Yeah, fun times ahead…" Robin waved goodbye. "Hey, Miriel? Can I have a word?"

"What can I do for you?"

"Hey, uh, so you got a good look at the spells Morgan has around her, right?"

"I wouldn't call it comprehensive, but I've made some observations."

"Great. So, can you recreate some of those spells and cast them on me?"

"I may be able to do something of that nature, although I don't believe myself capable of recreating those with traces of very ancient magic. They may require further observation."

"That's good enough for me. Just let me know what you find, okay? I'll take any additional protection for my coat I can get. And if that includes future anti-magic spells, then all the better!"

"I will make further observations and come to you with my results."

"Thanks, Miriel!"

Robin watched the sage leave before mentally going down his list of things to do. It got all messed up ever since Morgan showed up since she pretty much displaced all his priorities and replaced them with ones related to herself.

What was he even supposed to be doing now…?

"Robin?"

Well, there we go. Instead of going to his duties, Robin supposed he could let his duties come to him. And so they have. Not a few steps out of his tent than someone was already seeking him out.

"Lucina," Robin greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I've just come to see how you and Morgan were," replied the princess. "Morgan has understandably taken up a lot of your time and attention lately. Is she well?"

"That's very kind of you, Lucina. And yes, everything seems to be well. Better than well, actually."

"Oh? How so?"

"Apparently my tendency to be super very prepared extended to the me of the future. According to Miriel and others, Morgan has layers upon layers of protective magics around her. Not only just simple magic spells, but some complicated and arcane ones. I'm guessing that's the magic equivalent of her wearing heavy plate armor. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Indeed."

"You don't sound surprised."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Although there are some very significant differences between you and what I remember of you in the future, one thing you two have in common is that you both care very deeply about those closest to you," explained Lucina. "So much so that I remember seeing light coming from your room in the dead of night. When I peeked, I saw you busy going over things on your desk, no doubt going over battle plans to ensure everyone survives."

"That sounds like something I'd do. In fact, that's actually exactly what I do!" At Lucina's disapproving look, Robin added, "I take breaks! And don't stay up _that _late anymore! It's not as bad as it was during the last campaign, I swear!"

"You promised not to wear yourself out, Robin."

"And I'm not. I go to bed at a reasonably late hour and get enough sleep not feel like I'm dying in the morning. Come past my tent and night and see for yourself if you don't believe me. You'll see no light from there!" Robin somehow felt like a child who was caught with his hands in the cookie jar and was now trying to justify himself in front of his mother.

"I…I must apologize," Lucina said after a short silence. "I don't mean to chastise you, Robin. I'm just concerned for your wellbeing. Forgive me if it appeared otherwise."

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's actually nice to have someone care for me enough to scold me and _not_ drag me over to the training grounds and literally beat the importance of proper sleep and rest into me."

Lucina stared in confusion.

"…Your father is a firm believer in tough love," Robin said casually. "At least he does with me. With you and Olivia he's all gentle and lovey dovey best dad ever. Well, most of the time. Other times he palms you off to me despite my objections. You know what? I think he may be using you as a weapon against me in his twisted and diabolical game!"

Lucina tried to think of something to say.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I meant the other you, you know? The baby that's back at the castle and is an unwitting pawn in your father's politicking against me!"

A smile gradually spread across Lucina's face and the princess erupted into laughter.

Robin was about to go off on how this was a serious issue and _not_ the paranoid ramblings of a madman, but he paused as he listened to a most curious sound.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Lucina managed to say between burst of laughter. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just…"

Robin just looked at her curiously.

The princess eventually managed to compose herself. She then cleared her throat and blushed in embarrassment.

"I have to apologize for my outburst, Robin. I was not laughing at you and did not mean to disrespect you in any way." She looked up when she heard no answer. "Robin?"

"That was interesting."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That little outburst," Robin said with a smile. "And here I thought you weren't capable of laughter."

"Wha—?" Not expecting this comment, Lucina's blush deepened. "Of course I am! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because every time I see you, you're frowning or scowling or looking like you're having a really bad day," Robin said casually. "I mean, your face seems to wear a permanent frown. The only time you're not frowning is when you're with your parents, and even then, the frown goes up on your face not long after you leave them. I would've thought you incapable of smiling if I hadn't seen you doing so myself."

"Well, forgive me for my…seriousness, but I can't afford to relax for even a moment. The future and all the things that can go wrong are always not far from my mind. After the things I've seen, been through, I…I sometimes have to remind myself that this is a different time; a time when everyone is alive and Risen don't infest the land and bring death everywhere they go…"

"Hey, there you go again with the frowning. Do you always think such dark thoughts?"

"I'm afraid so," Lucina admitted. "I fear I have a tendency to dwell on the negative and imagine the worst. No doubt one of the many consequences of living in a blighted future."

"Come on, now. I know things may've been a little rough and…apocalyptic-y, but that was back then. This is now!"

"Robin, I can't simply change my personality and the way I think on a whim."

"I'm not asking you to do either of those! Just…you know, look on the bright side! Or don't think of the worst possible scenarios all the time and assume they'll happen."

"Right…"

"No, I'm serious!" insisted Robin. "Things _are_ better! For one, the world _isn't _on the brink of extinction and the land _isn't_ infested with Risen! And everyone who died in the future is alive and well, your parents included! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Robin…"

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to paint a smile on your face and grin like an idiot all the time. That would be creepy and counterproductive. I just…you know…" Robin scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried about you."

"Forgive me for saying so, but you certainly have an…unorthodox way of showing it."

"What can I say? I'm an unorthodox kind of guy," Robin said cheekily, earning a small smile from the princess. "But that doesn't make my words any less true. I'm sure your parents have said something along these lines too, right?"

"It…may have come up…" Lucina admitted reluctantly.

"See? I'm not the only one who noticed. We all care for you, Lucina, and seeing you walking around looking like you're thinking of everything that can possibly go wrong is…it doesn't inspire good feelings, you know? You already have so much on your plate, what with the saving the future and all. Knowing that you have such negative thoughts all the time makes me determined to do something about it."

"It was a survival mechanism, Robin. To assume the worst of the future wasn't being negative—it was being realistic."

"Ah, but now you're not in the future anymore. You're in the past and have so many variables going for you! I realize that you'll always worry about events that can lead to the future repeating itself. I think that's something that'll always be on everyone's minds, but you have all of us to support you and ensure that Chrom stays alive and things won't go down the drain."

"A comforting thought. I admit that it's one I turn to in order to keep more unsavory thoughts away…"

"See? We're all here for you. Feel free to talk to any one of us if you have any doubts, fears or worries. Let that be the comforting thought to keep the big negative thoughts at bay. And, you know, appreciate the small things to keep your mind from going to dark places when it shouldn't."

"The small things?"

"Yeah! Like, uh…" Robin looked around. "Like the trees! And the, uh, how nice the cool Feroxi wind feels against your face. And the sun! Look how bright it is and how it warms the land. Isn't that nice?"

"Mmm…" Lucina closed her eyes and sighed wistfully. "In the future, the skies were perpetually grey and the land devoid of vegetation. I almost forgot how nice the sun's rays feel or how beautiful the land could be…"

"See? Doesn't thinking about nice things like that make you feel much better?"

"It does."

"Now imagine if you did more of that. You know, stopped to appreciate the flowers, or this time's food, things like that. I'll bet it'll do you a world of good. Granted, it obviously won't stop you worrying about the big issues, but it'll at least help take doom and gloom out of your every thought, right?"

"That certainly seems like something worth pursuing," Lucina nodded. "I appreciate your concern, Robin. Truly."

"No problem! After all, it's my job. And we can't have you frowning all the time, now can we? I hear that'll get you wrinkles early."

"A terrible fate indeed," Lucina grinned. "Very well. In the interests of not having wrinkles at an early age, I shall appreciate the little things in this time and try not to dwell on negative thoughts."

"Wrinkles and, you know, your metal wellbeing and all that. But yes. I think you being in a good mood and not being frowny face all the time will have some very beneficial results for all us."

"Robin, you've already convinced me to try to think more positively. You don't need to keep it up anymore."

"I'm not keeping anything up. I'm serious!"

Even for Robin, this was bordering on the absurd. However, Lucina decided to humor him.

"And what benefits do you think my attitude can have on all of you?"

"Very many benefits. For one, take your smile."

"My…smile?" Lucina asked, confused.

"Yeah. I feel like whenever you smile, everyone within your immediate general area gets a boost of morale and mood."

"Robin, that's ridiculous. You're assigning much more importance to something so trivial as my smile."

"And I think you underestimate how much of an effect it has on people. Coming from the future and enduring countless hardships, you pretty much symbolize what we're fighting for and remind us what's at stake. Grim-faced and stoic, you walk around doing your assigned tasks—pardon my saying so—devoid of any visible emotions. So when something happens to make you smile, it's like…well, it's like the land was covered in darkness and your smile is a ray of sunshine piercing said darkness and giving light to a desolate wasteland. Giving the land light and its people hope. I guess what I'm saying is that, when you, grim and serious as you are, smile, it gives us hope. Hope that we can win the war, overcome fate, and change the future. And hope that we can create a world where a young woman such as yourself can go around doing young woman things instead of having to think about the future, Risen, and death."

Expecting something absurd, Lucina was surprised when Robin gave her his surprisingly non-ridiculous reasoning.

"I…I had no idea. Does everyone feel this way?"

"Wouldn't be surprised. I certainly find myself reminded of what I'm fighting for when I look at you. Seeing you smile, I feel the need to fight even harder for the future, my friends, and for a peaceful world where you aren't so grim all the time. I'm sure others feel the same way. In fact, think of it this way: imagine a desert wasteland at the dead of night. There is no movement or life. Everything is pitch black. The only sound is the howling of the wind. No signs of life as far as the eye can see. This is your default expression."

Lucina looked at Robin, bemused.

"Now, with the simple gesture of curling your lips upwards, even ever so slightly, bam! Suddenly, the clouds part and you can see rays of light hit the land. And look! Life springs everywhere the sun's rays hit. There's grass growing and covering the land and little animals coming out of their underground burrows. The dead trees suddenly grow leaves and the birds chirp in the distance. And if you laugh? Well, then the sky turns blue, the sun comes out in all its glory and everything is all sunshine and rainbows."

"…You paint quite the picture."

"I do, don't I? Must've been a painter before this whole 'tactician' business," Robin said cheekily.

Lucina shook her head in amusement.

"To think that something so small could have such an impact on the others…"

"You're more important to us than you may realize, Lucina, and not only because you're Chrom's kid from the future. You probably fight the hardest out of all of us and give it your all in everything you do. You're an inspiration, and when you smile, we all feel that we can do this. For a peace, a brighter future, and for you. Again, I'm not saying you have to put on a fake smile on your face all that time! Just…you know. Think happy thoughts?" Robin offered lamely before sighing in irritation. "I feel that I was getting my point across better up until that last part. Should've stopped a few minutes ago…"

"You've no need, Robin," Lucina chuckled. "You've made your point quite clear. Thank you for bringing this to my attention…and for caring."

"Caring is what I do," Robin quipped. "And look! A small smile from the grim princess. I don't know about you, but I certainly feel better!"

"As do I, although I'm sure it was mostly due to your positive outlook."

"That's me! Although I'm no match for Morgan. That girl is pretty much made of optimism and good feelings. Oh, hey!" Robin was suddenly struck by inspiration. "You know what you should do?"

"Please, do tell," Lucina said, amused.

"You should totally spend time with Morgan! I mean, that girl is practically overflowing with positive energy and has way more of it than she knows what to do with. Really! Even during the apocalypse, I'd bet she would be excited because she could say she was there to see the end of the world."

Lucina's face quickly darkened.

Realizing what he said, Robin winced.

"Sorry, poor choice of words. The point is that if I stick you, Miss Doom and Gloom, with Morgan, the happiness and positive vibes she radiates should spill on over to you! Hopefully then you'll not default to your negative outlook and instead look on the bright side of things. It's the perfect plan!"

"Are you not worried that I just may have so much negativity that I'll end up dragging Morgan's mood down?" Lucina asked playfully.

"That's mathematically impossible," Robin answered, full of confidence. "First of all, Morgan's net positivity vastly exceeds your net negativity. I know that you're capable of looking on the bright side of things and also know that Morgan probably doesn't have a negative bone in her body. Secondly, everyone knows that optimism is thicker than pessimism. It's like blood and water. Imagine if you had one jar of blood and one jar of water. If you pour the blood into the water, the blood will eventually spread through the jar of water until all you see is a jar full of blood. Now imagine the jar of blood was positivity and the jar of water was negativity. The results would be the same, except that Morgan has maybe an endless jar of optimism. See? Basic science!"

Robin grinned triumphantly.

"Well. Clearly I can't argue with that logic." By now, Lucina knew better than try to point out some minor details when Robin was in one of his moods. Still didn't stop her from smiling in amusement.

"Hey, another smile! That's the second one in as many minutes!"

"It seems that's something else you and your future self have in common."

"And what might that be?"

"The uncanny ability to bring a smile to my face regardless of my mood."

"Really?" Robin leaned in with interest.

"Yes. I remember that I would come to you when my parents were unavailable or when I was angry with them for whatever reason."

"I can't imagine any of those two situations happening."

"Oh, but they did. Father had to spend many hours in the medical tent for his injuries from when Aunt Emmeryn was assassinated. Mother was usually right there beside him. That, combined with royal duties and official meetings, sometimes made them unavailable for quite some time. And every child gets angry with their parents for the silliest of reasons. I was no exception."

"And you came to me when that happened?" Robin clarified. "Old, stick-in-the-mud me who wasn't as interesting as current me?"

"You may have been less…energetic, but you found ways of lifting my mood. If I was bored or upset about something, I would come to you and you would always have something that made me smile and feel better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Little things. Usually magic tricks, jokes, or stories. Even little history lessons or basic tactics using little hand puppets. Regardless of what it was, I always felt much happier than when I came in. Those were some of my fondest memories…" Lucina sighed nostalgically.

"Well isn't that something? Stick-in-the-mud me was a surprisingly good babysitter. Also apparently specialized in cheering you up. And it looks like following in his footsteps, although my job is a lot more difficult given the circumstances."

"Perhaps, but you're still very good at it."

"What can I say? This is important for all of us…" Robin smiled mischievously. "And you look very pretty when you smile."

"R-Robin!" Lucina blushed, not expecting this turn in the conversation.

"It's true. And look how cute you look when you're flustered!"

"Robin, please!" Lucina's blush intensified.

"So cute that I bet you could find yourself a nice boy if you just showed him this side of yourself."

Instead of saying anything, Lucina covered her increasingly red face with her hands.

"Relax, Lucina. I'm kidding!" laughed Robin. "You know as well as everyone else that it'll be a cold day in Plegia before I willingly permit you or anyone else to pursue romantic interests."

"I-I came to the past in order to save the future, Robin," Lucina managed to stammer. "_Not_ to get romantically involved!"

"A good attitude to have! If only your father could set a good example as you…"

"Father?" Lucina seized any opportunity to change the subject. "What about him?"

"Nothing," Robin muttered gloomily. "Just that it's hard to enforce rules and discipline when the commander of your army undermines your authority by breaking these exact rules that you painstakingly set down. Him and his sister!"

"Are you talking about when Father met Mother?"

"Yeah. I swear your father almost gave me a heart attack then. 'I want to include this dancer in our upcoming battle, Robin.' 'I want to personally protect her, Robin.' 'I'm marrying this woman, Robin.' I tell you, Lucina, it's a good thing that I have my doctrine of being super overprepared times two. Were it not for that, the battle would've been all lost and it would've all been Chrom's fault!"

"…Why does this upset you so much?"

"Are you kidding me? I—" Robin stopped when he saw Lucina looking curiously at him. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"How your parents met and got together."

"Actually, no. They were surprisingly evasive when I tried to ask them about it as a child. I assume you were there to witness their courtship and engagement?"

"Oh, I was there all right," Robin grumbled. "There to see it almost ruin my perfectly planned plans!"

"If it's not too much trouble, do…do you mind telling me about it?" Lucina asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'll tell you about it. I'll tell you all—!" Robin paused as an idea struck. "You know what? I don't think it's my place to spoil the sweet love story between Chrom and Olivia."

"Oh…" Lucina seemed disappointed.

"But! I'm sure Chrom would be more than happy to tell you all about it now! I mean, he's young and very much in love with Olivia. You're old enough to understand stuff about courtship and whatever. He should be more than willing to tell you how he and Olivia met and fell in love!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course! Who knows him better than his best friend? In fact, I think it'll be best if we go seek him out and ask him to tell you all about it together. The two of us. Just go and find him and ask him about all the details."

"If you think that's a good idea…"

"It's a terrific idea! I can't think of any good reason why Chrom would not tell you about his and Olivia's courtship. Not a one."

"Very well, then!" Lucina nodded enthusiastically. "If you're so certain, then I'll go ask Father immediately."

"I have a few errands to run, but let's do it together, yeah? I'll lay the groundwork so that it'll be less awkward."

"You have my gratitude, Robin," Lucina said and turned to leave.

"Remember to bring your Father to me so we can do this thing together!" Robin called after the leaving princess. Once she was gone, he grinned. "This should be good…"

It was a well-known fact that Chrom's whirlwind romance with Olivia was…not initially very well received by Robin. Chrom's insistence that she accompany them to the final battle with Gangrel and that he personally protect her was not the greatest way to start their relationship in Robin's eyes. Chrom proposing to her right after didn't make it any better. And although Chrom was his best friend and he got to know Olivia better and was really happy for them, Robin never really got over that whole incident. He also never failed to give Chrom grief over it (funnily enough, neither did Lissa). Chrom's impromptu marriage was always the card Robin could pull whenever they'd argue about things. It was also super effective because Chrom couldn't really defend himself against it.

So yes. Robin used the "Olivia marriage card" to win arguments…and generally screw around with Chrom, because that's what best friends (and little sisters) did.

Robin was now looking forward to seeing how Chrom would explain to his daughter that he fell in love and married her mother within a span of maybe three days. Robin was so looking forward to it that it put him in a good mood.

Robin was still in a good mood when he got to the training grounds and watched as Vaike fumbled with a bow, much to Virion's frustration.

"Argh!" Vaike growled as his bow snapped when he tried to pull the string back. "That makes the ninth one today!"

"Vaike, Vaike…" Virion shook his head. "You're using too much strength in all the wrong places. You must treat a bow like you would treat a woman."

"I _am_ treatin' bows like I'd treat a woman."

"What kind of woman do you have that you treat so clumsily with your admittedly considerable strength?"

"You forgettin' that Teach tied the knot with Sully, Virion?"

"…Right. Perhaps you should treat a bow as you would something a bit more…delicate."

"Still trying to teach an old dog new tricks, eh Virion?"

Both men looked to see Robin approaching, an amused grin on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't my most tactical of friends! Or should I say, the grandest of masters?"

"Oh yes. I like the second one a lot better. It certainly strokes my ego."

Virion chuckled.

"Heya, Robin!" Vaike greeted. "Here to see ol' Teach master the art of the bow?"

"I would be if it weren't impossible."

"Nothing is impossible!" declared Virion dramatically. "Everything is only improbable until someone achieves it. Then it becomes possible."

"Virion, teaching Vaike to master the bow is so impossible that I have a better shot of becoming the king of Plegia."

"Well, then I guess I must bow to your highness, because I shall achieve this feat on my honor as the Archest of Archers!"

"Ya got that right, Virion!" Vaike laughed heartily. "Everyone always underestimates the Vaike. But in the end of the day, the Vaike always gets the last laugh!"

"Then it's going to be a very long day…" Robin said.

"Har! I'm going to agree with Robin on this."

The three men looked to see Sully approaching them.

"Well, if it ain't Mrs. The Vaike!" Vaike walked over and wrapped his arm around Sully's waist. "Here to see your man master the bow"?

"I'm certainly here to see him try. And maybe get a laugh in or two."

"Laugh all you want, darlin'. Once you see how dashing I look wieldin' axes _and_ bows…"

"I'll make sure to let the flying pigs know."

"Doesn't look good for you, Virion," Robin said to his friend. "Even his wife doesn't think he can do it."

"All the skepticism will make the ultimate victory that much sweeter," Virion replied confidently. "It shall be like those many times when I snatched victory right from under you during our many board game sessions."

"Are you telling me you're going to sacrifice thousands of soldiers in the hopes that Vaike will learn how to shoot properly?"

"Urk!"

"Sully?!"

Robin and Virion's conversation was interrupted when they saw Sully suddenly collapse and hold her chest.

"Mnnngh... Ch-chest...burning! F-fever...rising! C-can't...breathe!"

"Sully?!"

Everyone quickly converged around Sully and tried desperately to figure out what was wrong.

"Looks like someone's got themselves cursed!"

The men turned around to see Henry approaching.

"Hngh... H-Henry?" Sully just about managed to say.

"That's me!" laughed the dark mage. "And look! I finally managed to get one over you!"

"What does that mean?" demanded Robin.

"Yeah! Do you have something to do with this?" added Vaike. "Because I swear, if you do…"

"Yep!" Henry answered, not even trying looking like he was lying or sorry. "One tailor-made curse, just as requested. I finally got one to take. And it was no easy task, thanks to the big overachiever over there!"

"What does that have to—never mind. Call it off! Call it off now!" Robin cried.

"Aw, already?"

"Call it off now before I punch you all the way to next week!" shouted Vaike.

"D-do it...please!" begged Sully.

"You got it!" Henry mumbled some incantations under his breath and snapped his fingers. "All done!"

"Argh!" Sully exhaled and coughed. "Urgh, felt like I was dying…"

"That's 'cause you WERE! ...You totally still had five or six solid minutes left, though."

Sully looked at Henry incredulously. "The curse was fatal?!"

"That's it! No one curses my wife and gets away with it! Class is in session and today's lesson is what happens to those who mess with my family!"

"Whoa, someone looks like he's on the warpath! Does that mean you want to get cursed too?"

"Now gentlemen, please!" Virion tried to diffuse the situation. "There must be a perfectly reaonsble—"

Vaike looked like he was going to punch Henry straight in the face before Sully got up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Reign it in, you muscle head."

"Whaddya mean, 'reign it in'? He almost cursed you to death!"

"I know."

"You knew?!"

"I asked him to."

"You…you asked him to curse you to death?"

Robin and Vaike looked at Sully as if she suddenly grew another head.

"That's…certainly an explanation," Virion said lamely.

"It's not like that!" Sully said irritably. "I mean, I _did_ ask him to curse me, but not to death!"

Robin stared. "…Explanation please?"

"I was trying to get my defenses up in case one of our enemies tried to curse me," Sully clarified. "Been working on a technique to try and resist magic attacks, too. I think it's been working, although I asked for a simple little curse, not a death curse!"

"Well, it wasn't going to be at first, but it turns out you've got buckets of willpower!" said Henry. "Like I said, none of the little ones took. I think your training also helped raise your defenses. So I had to bump the stakes up a teensy bit. Hope ya don't mind!"

"So you just bumped it up from somethin' simple all the way to a death curse? That's crazy!" Vaike exclaimed.

"I mean, I get trying to train your body to resist curses and stuff, but I'm going to have to go with Vaike on this one. It does sound crazy," agreed Robin.

"Don't fret about it, you guys. Sully here was a really tough nut to crack. All my little curses just fizzled out when I cast them. Even my medium ones! Had to go bigger to overcome Sully's defenses and make one stick, and boy does she have lots of defenses and willpower that needed to be overcome!"

"Henry, what does willpower have to do with—" Sully began before she was interrupted.

"Dad! There you are!"

Everyone looked to see Morgan running toward them with someone in tow.

"Mission accomplished!" Morgan declared proudly. "Sorry it took so long. Cordelia here was out doing some scouting, but here we are!"

"So I see. Good job, kiddo!" Robin smiled and pat his daughter on the head before turning to Cordelia. "I must apologize on behalf of my daughter if she seemed a little bit, uh, _eager_ in bringing you here. I had no idea you were out."

"Don't worry, Robin. It was no trouble at all. I think Morgan's eagerness in everything she does is charming."

"Hey, me too!" Morgan beamed.

Cordelia chuckled. "It's actually a good thing Morgan came when she did."

"Oh?"

"I have the latest intel from the bandit camp for you."

"…The what?"

"Initial reports on the size and capabilities of the bandits that we're going to engage," Cordelia clarified. At Robin's blank stare, she continued, "The bandit camp? The same camp we've been discussing for the past few strategy meetings? The reason why we're going deeper into Ferox instead of back to the city?"

"We're _what_?" Robin asked flatly. "Why? Since when? Who the hell authorized it?"

"Well…" Cordelia hesitated.

"Because bandits are causing trouble and we need to put them down, about a week ago, and Chrom," Sully answered.

Robin's eye twitched.

"CHROO—!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're playing bandit cleanup in a foreign country…" Robin grumbled as he put on his greaves.

"I can't believe you're still moaning about it," Chrom said, fastening checking his armor.

"How can I not moan about it?! Here I was expecting we were going back to town and rest in a nice and warm room. Instead, I find out that we're playing bandit hunters in a foreign country! Why are we even going after these people? Doesn't Ferox have its own internal peacekeeping force or something? And why wasn't I informed of this little sortie?"

"Robin, we've decided to clear this bandit camp a while ago. We've even had multiple strategy meetings for it. You yourself were there," Chrom pointed out.

"…No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't. If I was, I'd have argued against this unnecessary misadventure."

"I can confirm you were at the meetings," said Lucina. "Although you seemed somewhat…distracted."

"Heh, I'll say. You had a dazed look and everything," Chrom remarked. "I asked you multiple times if you were okay."

"And what did I say?"

"You just waved me off and mumbled some things to yourself. I think it was about Morgan."

"Of course it was about Morgan…" Robin sighed.

"You even rushed out a few times in search for healing staves because she sneezed or tripped.

"…"

"And to answer your second question," Chrom continued, "We're doing this because it's the right thing to do. Bandits are a scourge that plague every country and terrorize its citizens. We just so happen to be close enough to be able to do something about it."

"Well said, Father. We must help all those in need as far as we are able," Lucina added.

"You people and your sense of justice…" Robin shook his head and checked his gear. "I swear, one of these days you'll rush right into a trap trying to help some poor sap."

"Then it's a good thing you'll be around to get us out of it!" Chrom laughed and pat Robin on his shoulder, but to the latter's displeasure.

"Please don't be upset, Robin," Olivia said timidly. "We're only trying to help…"

Chrom turned to his wife. "Olivia? You're going with us on foot again?"

"Y-yes. I want to improve my sword skills and fight alongside you all. I feel this is the only way before we fight the Valmese."

"That it is," confirmed Robin. "Reports suggest that these are just your average, run-of-the-mill bandits. No surprises or fancy magic or anything. If anything, it should be easier than our surprise Risen encounter back at the ruins. And at least this gives you the chance to fight more nimble targets."

Olivia gulped yet nodded in determination. "I'll make you proud!"

"And we'll be with you all the way," assured Chrom.

"Always," added Lucina.

"You'll be fine, Olivia. You managed to hold your own against the Risen. Some petty bandits shouldn't be a problem," Robin said.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you all for you vote of confidence."

"All right!" Morgan barged into the tent. "I'm all checked out and ready to kick some butt!"

"Hmm…" Robin said absentmindedly as he checked his gloves. His head suddenly snapped up when the words registered in his mind. "Morgan!"

"Dad?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…getting ready to head out with you guys?"

"Like hell you're not!" Robin marched over to her and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Young lady, you are way too young to be going out and doing any fighting."

"Wha—? Am not!" Morgan protested.

"Are too. Look at you! You're young and short and innocent! The battlefield is definitely _not _the place for someone your age!"

"But how am I supposed to become a great tactician like you if I can't see the greatest tactician in action or participate in battle myself?"

"By doing simulations, readings, and playing strategic board games. _Not_ by going out and doing actual real fighting where you can very realistically die!"

"But I already did that."

"…What?"

"Remember? When you guys met me? I was knee deep in Risen and still fought them off. Doesn't that qualify me to accompany and observe you on the battlefield?"

"That was a terrible fluke. And although I'm very proud that you managed to hold your own…"

Morgan smiled proudly.

"…I'm also mortified because you could've died if we hadn't showed up!"

"But that was because I was all alone," argued Morgan. "Now I'll have you and everyone else so the chances of something happening to me are greatly reduced!"

"But they're still there. I'm not risking anything happening to my newfound and only daughter!"

"But Daaaaad!"

"No buts! I'm not budging on this," Robin said firmly.

Morgan decided to change tactics and turned to the others.

"You guys have seen how I fought the Risen. You think I'm good, right? That I can take a few bandits?"

"Morgan," Olivia began gently. "Robin is just worried about you, that's all. Maybe you should listen to him and stay put, at least for this fight?"

"But why do I have to stay behind? You guys let Donnel and Ricken and Lissa fight, and I'm pretty sure they're not much older than I am."

"Morgan, you have to understand that they joined us out of necessity," explained Chrom. "And they've had a lot of time to get combat experience."

"But they had to start somewhere, right? Just like me!"

"Well…"

"But disregarding everything and basing this purely on what you saw back in the ruins, I look like I can take care of myself, right?"

Everyone exchanged uncertain glances.

"…Right?" Morgan looked up at them, her eyes full of hope and expectation.

"Based purely on combat, I'd say you're quite capable…" Chrom admitted reluctantly.

Robin gasped in horror. "Are you suggesting I take my precious daughter out to fight for real?!"

"W-what? No! That's not what I'm suggesting at all! All I'm saying is—"

"I'm not risking anything happening to my daughter!" Robin cried as he reached out and hugged Morgan protectively. "She's too young to fight!"

"Robin, no one is saying she has to go anywhere," Lucina assured. "As her father, the ultimate decision lies with you."

"That's right it does! Thank you, Lucina."

"Hey, how come Chrom gets to take his daughter out but you don't?" asked Morgan.

"Because she's good and has loads of experience fighting," Robin answered. "And most importantly, she's old enough to be out there."

"But I'm totally old enough!" protested Morgan. "And the only way I can get any real experience is if I watch how you work first-hand."

"Morgan—"

"I can really so this!" Morgan insisted and broke away to look her father straight in the eye. "And I promise to be really, really careful!"

"Morgan, I don't—"

"And you and everyone else will be there to make sure things go smoothly and nothing bad happens."

"Morgan…"

"I promise to stick close to you and follow your orders exactly. Please let me go with you!"

Robin sighed. He was a tactician first and foremost. However, he was now also a father. And as a tactician/father, he was definitely _not_ going to let his daughter out on the battlefield. He didn't even know what she was capable of or if she even had any prior combat experience. Fighting Risen could've been her first fight ever! And Robin was not going to risk her getting hurt. He just found her!

"Please?"

It was too dangerous. Even though intel said the bandits were not a serious threat, they could still pull out some crap that could hurt. And Morgan could get hurt. The thought of Morgan getting hurt filled Robin with horror. He wasn't going to let that happen!

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

And although Robin lacked any parental experience, he was determined to be the best father he could possibly be for Morgan. And that meant sometimes making tough decisions and telling her things she may not have wanted to hear. That also meant resisting her begging and her big, wide eyes full of adoration and pleading no matter how hard it was. Robin was strong. Robin was responsible. Robin was…was…

"Please, please, pretty please?"

"…"

* * *

"I'm a terrible father…" Robin muttered from behind the bushes in which he hid.

As it turned out, all of Robin's willpower and determination meant nothing when compared to Morgan's look of desperate pleading. As soon as she made that face, with her eyes so wide and full of hope, Robin's resistance shattered and was replaced by an irrational desire to give and do whatever his daughter wanted, regardless if it went against his instincts and common sense. So Morgan could basically make him due whatever she wanted if she gave him what he dubbed "The Look." Robin really hoped he could eventually find a way to resist it, otherwise…

"How can you be that when you're the best dad ever?"

At least Morgan had unwavering faith in him. That certainly helped.

Chrom and Lissa snickered behind him.

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Robin asked, pointedly ignoring the snickering.

Robin's squad nodded.

"Good. I'm going to give the signal. Morgan? Remember to stay behind me."

"Right."

So Robin unsheathed his Levin Sword, took aim, and zapped the nearest bandit he could find. As the other bandits were freaking out, spells from different directions struck them down in quick succession. Before the remaining bandits could arm themselves, Sumia and Cordelia swooped in from the sky and took them down.

"Is…" Morgan peeked out of the bushes. "Is that it?"

"That was only the guards posted outside," said Robin. "Intel suggests that the majority of them are inside. Come on, let's meet the others."

Robin's group emerged from their hiding place and made their way toward the front of the fortress door to regroup.

"Good job, everyone!" Robin called out. "Great teamwork and coordination all around."

"Making the bad guys explode is always so much fun!" laughed Henry.

"It was very gruesome," commented Tharja. "…I'm not against that."

Robin looked worriedly over at Morgan. "Hey, you okay, kiddo?"

"Fine. Why? Should I not be?"

"It's just, you know. We're fighting real people now, not undead Risen. If you feel you're not up for it…"

"I'll be fine!" Morgan said confidently. "A great tactician doesn't let minor things like blood and stuff distract her from what must be done. Besides, you didn't have any problem with it, right?"

"No, I didn't…" Robin frowned. "I wonder what that says about me…"

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the sounds of hooves and the flapping of wings. Looking over, they saw Sully, Stahl, Frederick and Cherche emerge from opposite sides of the fortress.

"I see you've all made it here unharmed," Robin said once everyone gathered around. "Anyone give you any trouble?"

"Nope. These guys were piss easy to take care of," reported Sully. "This might as well have been a walk in the part as far as I'm concerned."

"No trouble to report on our end," informed Frederick.

"Indeed. The bandits didn't know what hit them. This was a good exercise for Minerva, wasn't it, girl?" Cherche cooed.

Minerva roared.

"See how excited she is? She was getting restless these past few days."

"Right…" Robin took a few steps to put some distance between himself and the wyvern. "Anyway, now that the easy part's done, we move on to the main operation. From what I understand, it's a small band led by someone named Cassius. According to the locals, he's been responsible for some strange goings on in the area. Deciphering the superstition, I've come to conclude that means he's a magic user of some sort, so be on your guard. He's also supposedly got some magic capable henchmen with him, so keep an eye out for them. Beyond that, I've not seen anything that suggests he poses any substantial threat."

"So this should be a piece of cake, right?" asked Morgan.

"Never assume anything, Morgan," Robin cautioned. "Be prepared for the worst from before the battle starts and only relax when it ends. Things can change at the drop of a hat out there. You have to be prepared for that."

"Got it."

"Okay, here's the plan!" Robin shouted to the Shepherds. "Everyone on mounts will stay here and keep an eye out for stragglers and reinforcements. Although I don't have anything to assume there are any extra bandit forces out there, you can never be too sure. If you find any returning to the castle, do everything you can to prevent them from entering. Likewise, cut down any who try to leave so they can't alert others or run to start off their own bandit squads."

The mounted Shepherds nodded.

"Good. As for the rest of us…" Robin turned to the others. "We'll be barging hard and fast to press our advantage and try to find their leader as quickly as possible. Chrom, Vaike, Lucina and I will take point. Gregor, Panne and Lon'qu will cover the rear. Healers and mages are to stick in the middle and try not to let anyone get to close. Olivia and Morgan, stay close. Chrom, Lucina and I will cover you. And Morgan?"

"Dad?"

"Stay behind me and tell me the second you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

Morgan nodded in determination.

"Use your magic for now and keep your enemies at a distance," Robin said, before adding softly, "Everything will be okay. I'll be right by your side every step of the way."

He then stood up, opened his spellbook and charged an arcwind spell.

"Everyone, ready up!"

Once everyone was prepared, Robin unleashed his spell, knocking the doors off their hinges.

"Go, go, go!"

* * *

As it turned out, Robin had nothing to worry about on all fronts.

It turned out that reports that this was just a standard group of bandits were entirely correct. And being a standard group of bandits fighting against an elite unit of Ylisse's best, most experienced warriors, the battle was extremely one-sided. The Shepherds advanced through the small fortress quickly, cutting down any and all bandits they encountered with ease. Even Olivia seemed to be holding her own.

Another who was handling herself well was Morgan. In fact, she was handling herself surprisingly well! As ordered, she stuck by Robin's side and picked off the bandits from a distance. This was a relief to Robin for a few reasons. Firstly, she seemed a capable enough spellcaster, managing to cast medium level spells with ease. That was good. It meant Robin had a base from which to improve her magic abilities.

Secondly, Morgan seemed entirely unfazed by the taking of human life. Whenever Robin looked back, he saw his daughter concentrating and throwing fireballs at bandits with precision and abandon. He supposed he should be thankful; there would be a few problems if Morgan proved unable to handle fighting living enemies (fighting Risen was easy enough for they were creepy walking corpses) and insisted on fighting alongside them (which she probably would). Robin briefly wondered if he should be worried that his daughter was able to fight living targets with detached efficiency, but he quickly waved it off. After all, he himself was like that. He just woke up in a field somewhere and got to killing bandits maybe a few minutes after that. And that didn't bother him in the slightest. Like father like daughter?

Anyway, the Shepherds eventually fought their way to a huge set of doors.

"Okay, people. This is it!" Robin called out. "I'm certain we'll find Cassius just behind these doors."

"Why? Ya got intel on that?" asked Vaike.

"No intel, but just look. It's a huge pair of doors at the end of a hallway. If that's not a sign leading to the leader, I don't know what is. But before we go in, how's everyone doing? Anyone hurt? Tired? Olivia?"

"I'm okay. I think I'm getting better at this! Although I never really thought there'd be so much blood up close…" Olivia shuddered.

"It's never pleasant, taking lives…" Lucina said grimly.

"You're doing fine, Olivia," Chrom assured and put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Robin turned to his daughter. "How about you, Morgan?"

"No problems to report."

"Anyone else? Issues? Injuries?"

The Shepherds reported no injuries.

"Good. Now, let's slowly open this door and see if we can get the drop on this guy…" Robin tried to open the door. "…It's locked."

"Want us to blast that door open?" Henry offered. "I got some good spells for that!"

"No blasting. We don't know what this guy has in store for us on the other side. It's best to carefully and cautiously see what we're up against," explained Robin. "Which one of you here knows how to pick locks."

Silence.

"Guys, seriously? No one here knows how to pick locks?"

"I mean, one of us _could_ try…" said Lissa.

Robin shook his head. "Okay. How about Gaius? I remember him being all Mr. Lockpick. Where is he?"

The Shepherds looked at each other and then around for the thief.

"…You've got to be kidding me…" Robin shook his head. "Gaius? Gaius! I know you're out there! Get yourself over here right now!"

Silence.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it…" Robin took a deep breath. "GAIUS! IF I DON'T SEE YOU HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO ANY FUTURE PIES FROM SUMIA!"

"Whoa there, Bubbles! Let's not do anything we'll regret, yeah?" came the thief's voice from behind the group.

"Gaius, I—" Robin began before pausing and looking quizzically.

"…What? Oh, this?" Gaius asked, pointing to the various jeweled necklaces, gold bracelets, chains and crown he was wearing. "Since we're raiding a bandit hideout, I figured we might as well help ourselves to their loot. It's all game, right?"

Robin shrugged. "Finders keepers. If you like a few trinkets, you're free to keep them. Not like we can realistically return them."

"Sweet. You're the best, Bubbles."

"Widely known fact, but thank you," Robin said, earning a few snickers from some Shepherds. "Anyway, I'll have to talk to you about the whole sneaking off unauthorized while we're in the middle of a mission later on. Now, I need you to use your magic fingers to get this door open."

"You got it. I'll have this door open for you in a minute tops!"

Gaius walked over, got out his tools and started fiddling with the lock. Meanwhile, Robin stood over him.

"Do none of us really know how to pick locks?"

"Don't look at me," said Chrom. "That's not anywhere near my area of expertise."

"Yeah, you'd likely just bang it until it broke," Lissa remarked.

"Lissa!"

"Now dear, you know she's right."

"Olivia!"

"Father, you are many things, but careful and delicate are not one of them."

"Lucina, you too?"

"The jury has spoken," declared Robin. "Chrom, we've come to the definite conclusion that lock picking is definitely _not _for you."

"Talk about being ganged upon…"

"We're just saying how it is," Robin said innocently. "Anyway, how about the rest of you? No one has any clue on how to pick locks?"

Morgan closed her eyes and tried to remember. "I don't think you've ever taught me that one…"

"I'm a mage," said Ricken. "Doesn't seem like something I'd know how to do."

"Anyone have a lockpick curse?" Henry asked. "Hey, maybe I could make one!"

"Lock picking is a skill for those of questionable character and occupation," huffed Maribelle.

"I think I could maybe give it a try…" came a voice that Robin recognized as Kellam's.

"Hey, Lon'qu!" Lissa elbowed her husband. "Think you could give it a try? I'm sure your super potato peeler fingers could manage something as easy as picking a simple lock."

Lon'qu grunted.

"Right. After this mission, you're all going to have mandatory lock picking classes!" Robin announced. "This is a key skill and relying on one person for it seems very inefficient."

"Heh, good pun, Dad."

"Hm?"

"Lock picking. It's a 'key' skill."

"Oh. Heh, that's pretty good. I totally meant to do that, by the way."

Gaius cleared his throat. "Not to interrupt your little terrible pun session…"

"Hey! My puns are _not _terrible!"

"Right…anyway," continued the thief. "Who's gonna teach everyone the fine art of lock picking?"

"Who else?" Robin asked and put his hand on Gaius' shoulder. "We have the finest lock picker in the land to pass on his knowledge to all of us!"

"Bubbles, I've had to learn and hone my skills though years of hard living and tough experiences. For you to just ask me to tell you my secrets is—"

"I'll throw in an extra plate of Lissa's cookies on top of your usual rations."

"…Can I have a piece of Stumbles' pies instead?"

"I don't see why not."

"The ones she gives you?"

"Why do you always want my pies? Sumia makes plenty of others on her shifts. Get those!"

"But it's not the same!" Gaius whined.

Robin sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Bubbles. Throw me a pie here!"

"I'll think about it."

"Only think?"

"Consider yourself lucky I'm thinking about this at all!"

"Okay, okay…" Gaius backed off and resumed working on the lock. "…Can you give me a strawberry piece?"

"Apple."

"Strawberry."

"Apple."

"Raspberry."

"Apple."

"…Blueberry?"

"I'll think about it."

"Aw, come on! Why can't I have strawberry?"

"Because you'd have to do something really extraordinary to warrant strawberry!" Robin said irritably. "You'd have to do it twice!"

"Hey, I'm already giving up my trademark lock picking skills!"

"And I'm giving you cookies with the possibility of blueberry pie. _My_ blueberry pie. Well, technically Sumia's, but you get the idea. That's already more than most people would get. Don't push your luck."

"Fine. I guess I can settle for blueberry…" Gaius conceded before grinning triumphantly. "Done. One lock, picked."

Robin looked at his watch and frowned. "That was almost two minutes, Gaius. You're slipping."

The thief shrugged. "Extenuating circumstances."

"Nice save. Now then, is everyone—" Robin turned to face the others, only to find them watching him with amused expressions. "…What?"

"Just interesting to watch you negotiate," Chrom said, grinning.

"Yeah!" Morgan spoke up while frantically making notes. "I have so much more to learn…"

"I _am_ a negotiating force to be reckoned with, aren't I? And without my chief negotiating partner, to boot! But we can praise me after we're done here. Weapons ready, everyone!" Robin shouted.

The Shepherds prepared themselves.

"All right, and here we—" Robin was reaching for the door handle when he was interrupted by the door swinging open and someone flying through it. Unfortunately, that also meant that the door hit Robin squarely in the face at full force.

"Argh, my nose!" Robin cried in pain. "Damn it! I…I think I'm bleeding. Medic!"

"Allow me," Robin heard Libra's voice. He then saw the priest standing in front of him. "The damage doesn't seem to be too severe. All you need is a little dose from a healing staff. Please hold still."

"Urgh, don't you have anything to stop the bleeding?" Robin asked. "My blood's all dripping on the floor."

"Ah yes," Libra held out a handkerchief. "Please lift your head and hold still."

Robin did as he was told.

Libra held the handkerchief under Robin's nose and applied some magic with his staff.

"There we go. Pain slowly going away…" Robin sighed in relief.

"What just happened was certainly very unexpected."

"Yeah, welcome to every day of every week of my life," Robin grumbled. "Let's just go end this thing already…"

So the Shepherds cautiously made their way past the broken doors and into a giant chamber of some sort. And they made it just in time to see some armored knight charge an archer, and send him flying by bashing him with their shield.

Vaike whistled. "Wow. Going full force and knockin' that guy out cold. I like this one already!"

"What do you make of this, Robin?" asked Chrom.

"Well, it seems like they're fighting the same people we are, so that's a good start…" replied the grandmaster. "Now we'll just have to see if they're friendly or just attack everyone. I advise approaching cautiously. You can never be too sure."

Chrom nodded.

Lucina squinted.

"Is that…?"

"Hm? Something wrong, Lucina?"

"I-it's nothing, Father."

Chrom looked at his daughter curiously but was prevented from saying anything by Robin.

"Okay, let's approach slowly and show that we mean no harm, but get ready to defend yourselves if need be."

The Shepherds slowly approached the lone knight.

Robin nodded to Chrom, who cleared his throat.

"Excuse me—"

The knight turned around in alarm (and also turned out to be a girl).

"Wha—?! Die, fiend!" she cried, and stabbed with her spear.

"Whoa!"

Luckily for Chrom, his reflexes were sharp enough to react without him thinking.

"Y-you parried my spear…" The knight looked at Chrom in shock. "How did you do that"?

"I get a lot of practice," Chrom answered casually. "Now can you please stop trying to skewer me for a second? We're not your enemies. A friend sent us to help you. There are too many for you to fight alone, no matter your skill. We'll take care of the rabble while you fight your duel."

"Wait, what?" Robin interjected. "What duel? What friend? What are you even talking about, Chrom?"

"'Chrom'? Then that must make you—"

"Kjelle? Is that really you?"

"It can't be…" The knight named Kjelle's eyes widened when she saw the source of the voice. "Lucina?"

The princess smiled. "It's been a long time, Kjelle."

"Uh, not to interrupt this heartwarming reunion, but…" Morgan pointed to soldiers coming up stairs and through doorways. "We've got company."

"Well that's annoying…" Robin shook his head. "Okay, form up, people! Let's take these guys out quick and call it a day!"

"Right!" Chrom nodded and then turned to Kjelle. "Finish your duel. Go!"

"Right. Thank you!"

"What the—? Hey, wait!"

But it was too late. Kjelle ran behind their line and off to…wherever.

"…If she dies, it'll be all your fault."

Chrom gave Robin a quizzical look. "How will it be my fault?"

"She's a slow, bulky knight gone off to fight a magic user," Robin said flatly. "I can't imagine any situation when that leads to anything good for the knight."

"Have faith, Robin. Kjelle is one of the strongest people I know. She's fought much stronger enemies than a simple bandit mage. She'll be just fine," Lucina assured.

"I'll take your word for it," Robin said, unconvinced. He then turned to the bandit reinforcements. "Here they come. Mages! Blast them!"

And the mages did blast them. Blasted them so hard that they took out half the bandits before they even got close. The other half were swiftly cut down.

"There. That wasn't so bad!" Robin said. "Is that it?"

"We still have Cassius to deal with," Chrom reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Anyone know where he is?"

Just then, everyone heard an explosion not too far off.

"It sounds like Kjelle found him. Let's go!"

Thus, the Shepherds rushed off to where they heard the noise. When they entered another room, they came just in time to see someone in sorcerer's robes (presumably Cassius) cast a powerful looking spell right in Kjelle's direction. Amazingly, Kjelle didn't try to dodge (not that she could in her bulky armor) and instead rushed straight at the spell.

Just as Robin signed her off for dead, something incredible happened.

Instead of getting disintegrated in the force of the spell, Kjelle thrust her shield forward and somehow managed to endure the effects of the spell. Moreover, she endured it enough to keep marching forward despite Cassius casting a steady stream of dark magic at her.

"Uh…Dad?" Morgan a spoke up, not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her. "Can all knights do that?"

"They're not supposed to…" Robin replied, puzzled at how Kjelle was _not_ dead yet and managed to shrug off enough spell damage to make it to Cassius and drive her spear through his heart.

"Wow."

"See? You had nothing to worry about," Lucina said. "Kjelle is more than able to hold her own."

"Clearly. That was really something!" Robin was genuinely impressed. "Hey, Lucina? Can all your friends do something like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Pull off amazing feats like that, I mean. Are they all as tough as Kjelle?"

"I—" Lucina began before being interrupted by other voices.

"Wow! That lady just charged though a stream of dark magic and stabbed that guy straight in his chest!" Robin looked to his side and saw Henry grinning. "She must be one tough cookie."

"Or her opponent was incredibly weak." Tharja walked up to them, looking dour as always.

"Either way, that was some show!"

"Hell yeah it was!" Vaike walked up to them. "That girl looks as tough as nails. Probably packs some punch. I'd love to spar with her and see how hard she hits! Say, she was one of Lucina's friends, right? Who do you suppose her parents are?"

Lucina suppressed a grin.

"Figure that stuff out when we get out of here," said Robin. "Come on. Let's collect her and get ourselves outside."

* * *

So that was that.

After getting outside and visiting the nearby village to do…something related to…something, the Shepherds made their way back to their camp.

Lucina and Kjelle had a proper reunion and briefly caught up with what the other was doing. Oh, and it turned out that Kjelle was Sully and Vaike's kid. The two people most concerned with training and strength (barring Frederick) gave birth to what looked like an armored beast on the battlefield. Go figure.

As much as Robin wanted to get a crack at Kjelle first, he figured letting her parents have first dibs was the polite thing to do. So he went to his tent instead.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Gah!" Robin jumped back in surprise, not expecting his daughter to jump right in front of him. "Morgan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? At least knock first!"

"Oops. Sorry!" Morgan giggled.

"Right. So. What can I do for you, Morgan?"

"I want to know what you think."

"…What I think about what?"

"About me, Dad. You know, my abilities and stuff. You saw me fight alongside you out there today, right? I think we made a pretty good team"

"That we did…" Robin laughed wearily.

"So what do you think? Do I have potential? Did I do good? Can I fight alongside you more?"

"As much as I was against the idea of bringing you out today, I have to say that you did better than I could ever imagine today," Robin admitted. "For your first time, you were very professional. And your spellcasting and technique seemed solid."

Morgan swelled with pride.

"We'll have to work together so we can increase your magic potential," continued Robin. "But you seem to have a solid foundation. I'll have you stick to spellcasting for now, at least until I can get a good sense of how you do with melee weapons and what weapons you prefer."

"I'm almost certain I like the sword."

"Then we'll get some sword practice in the coming days."

"Neat."

"And Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"You mainly went with us because you wanted to watch me in action, right?"

"Yep!"

"And? Did you learn anything?"

"Oh, I learned lots. I saw you in action, giving orders, casting spells, and all that good stuff. I even made notes!"

"You made…" Robin blinked. "Morgan, we were fighting almost the entire time in there. How in Naga's name did you find the time to make notes?"

"A good tactician always finds a way," Morgan recited sagely. "You wanna see what I wrote down?"

"Uh…"

Someone else chose that moment to speak up.

"Robin? May we come in?"

"Lucina? Uh, sure."

That was unexpected. Lucina didn't usually come to his tent. Robin was even more surprised when she brought Kjelle with her.

"Oh, Morgan. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi, Lucina! And friend!" Morgan greeted cheerfully.

Kjelle looked at Morgan curiously before tuning to Lucina.

"Who's she supposed to be?"

"That's Morgan, Kjelle. She's Robin's…" Lucina hesitated. "She's his daughter."

"Robin's…daughter?" Kjelle looked confused.

"That's me! Pleased to meet you!" Morgan extended her hand.

A handshake.

"Oh wow. You sure have a strong grip!" observed Morgan. "You must be really tough."

"I am," Kjelle said confidently before releasing Morgan's hand and giving Lucina a questioning glance.

"That's right, Kjelle. Morgan is Robin's daughter. _His only daughter_ _as far as we are aware_," Lucina made sure to emphasize that point. "She appeared recently and we have no reason to doubt her identity. You can see the resemblance yourself."

Although Kjelle still looked confused, she gave Lucina a nod of understanding.

"Well, now that introductions are over and done with, what brings you ladies to my humble abode?" asked Robin.

"I brought Kjelle to you so you could assess her abilities to determine what role to put her in," Lucina explained.

"Oh. That's very kind of you, Lucina. But you didn't have to do that. I'm sure Kjelle could've come here on her own."

"Well, yes, but I also thought I'd sit in and help fill any gaps…if you don't object, of course."

"Oh. Not used to having a second person here while I'm conducting my assessments, but why not? You probably know more about Kjelle than I do. Sounds like a good idea!" Robin turned to his daughter. "Morgan? Can you please give us a second?"

"Sure thing. I think I'll go to the weapons tent in the meanwhile and see what I like."

Morgan smiled, waved goodbye to Kjelle and Lucina, and walked out of the tent.

"Don't take anything without supervision!" Robin called out. "Anyway, ladies. Why don't you take a seat so we can begin?"

"Remember what I told you about Robin," Lucina whispered to Kjelle as they sat down.

"I can already see the difference," Kjelle whispered back. "His hair is the first thing you notice."

"Be prepared, Kjelle. This Robin's differences go far beyond his hair color."

"Okay, ladies!" Robin said cheerfully as he got out his pen and notebook. "We've got a lot of getting to know each other and assessing to be done. Well, Kjelle and I do, anyway. Lucina and I are pretty good in both of those departments."

Kjelle glanced over to Lucina, who gave her a "just go with it" look.

"Right, so! Kjelle. I've been meaning to ask you about your amazing, logic-defying stunt you pulled back there."

"My…what?"

"You know, how you marched into an enemy spell, shrugged off the damage and _didn't_ die. You were like some…armored…salmon going against the stream that was the magic to get to the source and kill it! Very impressive."

Kjelle stared at Robin in confusion.

"So how'd you do it?"

Lucina elbowed Kjelle.

"Oh. Right. Back there. That was a special technique I learned from Mother."

"Oh?"

"Although Mother was one of the strongest soldiers of her time, she realized that she was still vulnerable to enemy magic. In order to overcome this weakness, she did some research and made a training regimen to increase her magic resistance. It all eventually culminated in her 'Aegis' technique."

"Very impressive. How does it work?"

"It all depends on training your body and your mind. I remember Mother telling me that mental resistance is as important as physical resistance to withstand enemy magic attacks. With enough training, you can get some 'reserve' defenses that you can channel in battle. When you're under attack by enemy magic spells, you can channel this reserve energy to reduce the magic damage taken."

"Wow. That sure sounds handy!"

"It's saved my life more times that I can count…"

"Very, very interesting…" Robin made some notes. "Come to think of it, Sully mentioned that she was working on a technique designed to do exactly this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess it makes sense, with our upcoming war with Valm and all."

"I think that's about the time Mother started really working on it. Or rather, she's figured out what to do by that time and just needed to try it out in battle."

"Well, how exciting is this? You came just in time to help teach your mother this thing that she taught you in your time! Hey, do you think you guys can teach us this technique? Seems rather useful."

"I…" Kjelle looked uncertain. "I can certainly try."

"Only try?"

"Mother designed the Aegis technique specifically with mounted combat in mind."

"But you can pull it off."

"Yes, after some modifications of her doctrine while incorporating the essential principles. And years of adaptations and training. I think the best way would be to approach mother and see if you can learn it alongside her."

"That's a big of a bummer, but I guess Stahl and Frederick would be most suitable and appropriate to start off with. And hey! I guess with you around, you can give your mother pointers and speed the whole process of learning even faster!"

"I suppose…"

"Okay. Make a note about that for later…" Robin wrote some things down in his notebook. "Moving on. I see that you're still wearing your bulky combat armor even though we're not fighting."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really…except for the fact that my tent is a bit small and that armor takes up a lot of space and makes it seem a bit crowded in here, especially with all the stuff I have. That reminds me that I really need to do some cleaning…"

"…Was he always like this here?" Kjelle leaned in and asked Lucina.

"As far I'm aware, yes," replied the princess. "It was just as much of a shock to me."

"I mean, he's so upbeat and energetic. And…he's smiling. A lot."

"That and many other things…"

"…Right. Cleaning can wait for later. Anyway," Robin cleared his throat. "About your armor."

"What of it?"

"I notice that it's in extremely good condition and has very few signs of wear and tear. How'd you manage that?"

"I make sure to pay special attention when cleaning and maintaining my armor. A well-kept piece of armor is the only thing standing between you and death. Not to mention that armor is a knight's uniform and reflects her status and ability to the world. It's both battlefield tool and work of art... It grants a warrior might and majesty. And a good knight has to look her best, for practicability and presentation!"

"I agree!" Robin nodded in approval. "I actually have the same philosophy, only for coats…and I guess that coats don't really have the same protective capabilities as big suits of armor, but the thought is still the same. One must look good and presentable to the world for the sake of their position, pride, and all that good stuff!"

Lucina watched in amusement at how fired up Robin and Kjelle got talking about the condition of their apparel.

"Anyway, looking presentable aside, you also maintain your armor."

"Yes."

"Just your armor, or…?"

"Every piece or armor I can find. I have a very strict armor maintenance routine and I expect others to have the same standards. If not, they can follow mine. There's nothing worse than walking into your armory and seeing otherwise excellent armor lying around, collecting dust and with the last battle's stains on it. It's a disgraceful sight and reflects poorly on the wearer."

"A very good outlook and ethic! Although, did you also do this in the future? I understand the importance of armor maintenance, but how did you ever find the time? With the Risen running around and supplies dwindling by the day…"

"For those reasons it was even more important to maintain the equipment we had at our disposal."

"It's true," Lucina nodded. "It was simpler in the beginning, when the Risen tide could be maintained and Ylisse still stood. We had stockpiles of equipment and could simply replace anything we lost. When the situation turned desperate, we could no longer afford to replace our losses and every piece of equipment became precious, no matter how old or worn."

"And it became even more important to keep the equipment we had in the best possible condition," finished Kjelle. "Giving up an hour or two is well worth it when you remember that this precious armor is the only thing standing between you and a Risen's blade."

"Whoa. This suddenly got really heavy over here. Uh…" Robin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well that good to hear. And hey, we have almost unlimited funds, we can afford the highest quality armor, and we _don't_ have Risen crawling over the land…for the most part. So that should be a load off your mind, huh? Now you only have to worry about getting stabbed from regular, living soldiers instead of walking corpses!"

Kjelle raised an eyebrow. Lucina stared quizzically.

"…Attempt to lighten the mood not taken? No? Okay, moving on!" Robin cleared his throat. "So that's that out of the way, moving on. I can see from your wearing your armor with no sighs of tiredness or exhaustion that you're probably pretty strong."

Kjelle shrugged. "I try to be the best and train to achieve that goal. The future was a dog-eat-dog world where strength was the only currency and what guaranteed your survival. With the increased number of Risen, enemies who knew no compassion or reason, strength was everything. If you were weak or careless, you died."

Robin whistled. "Sounds like the future in all its terribleness bred some pretty tough warriors. Like, Lucina here is probably one of the strongest people in camp!"

"You give me too much credit, Robin."

"And you don't give yourself enough, Lucina," Kjelle said. "Robin, Lucina here was the strongest one of the bunch. None of us could even compare. There was a reason that she was the leader, and not just because she was Chrom's daughter. She led us through some otherwise hopeless situations and easily took out more Risen than any of us."

"Kjelle, please…" Lucina fidgeted in embarrassment.

"I mean, she's not wrong," Robin commented. "As all those broken training dummies attest to. Speaking of, I wonder how this month's pool is…"

If anything, this made Lucina even more embarrassed.

Kjelle grinned. "It's an old habit of hers. She broke things ever since we were little. From practice weapons to equipment, everything was left in pieces after Lucina was through with it."

"A skill she inherited from her old man."

Robin and Kjelle both laughed. For her part, Lucina buried her face in her hands.

"But the point is that Lucina was the strongest one of us," Kjelle said after she calmed down. "She's leagues ahead of everyone else."

"I can imagine. Now, the question is where you are relative to Lucina."

"Far behind, that's for sure."

"Nonsense," Lucina said, getting over her embarrassment. "Kjelle was easily stronger than most of our recruits and even veteran soldiers."

"I can also imagine that. It would be nice to see how strong, though. A way to test your might, you know? Actually, I think I may have some stuff here to do that…" Robin turned around and rummaged through his trunk.

"I can think of an easy way to show you," Kjelle said, taking off her armored glove.

"Really?" Robin asked, still looking through his trunk. "Do tell."

"I'll show you right now."

"Uh, Kjelle? Maybe you should—"

"Ragh!"

Robin froze when he heard an eerily familiar crushing and splintering sound.

"…I should just not turn around and leave. Right now," he mumbled before bracing himself and turning around.

"Argh!"

Kjelle stood rubbing her knuckle with a triumphant grin. Lucina was wincing. But more importantly, his desk was there, on the ground, split in half. This brought back some very unpleasant memories.

"MY DESK!" Robin cried in despair. "MY WONDERFULLY COMPACT DESK THAT WAS WITH ME THROUGH AN ENTIRE CAMPAIGN! WHY WOULD YOU—"

But before he could begin his rant in earnest, Anna waltzed into his tent and placed a brochure in his hand.

"A selection of our compact desks suitable for all tacticians, master or aspiring. Guaranteed delivery within a week or your money back! Terms and conditions apply. Delivery subject to terrain, weather and location. And this is just a taste of our impressive selection!"

Anna said her bit, winked, and zipped out as fast as she came in, leaving the occupants of the tent stunned.

"…How does she…?" Robin began before flipping through the brochure. It had an impressive selection of really good looking desks specifically for his needs. They even folded up nice and compact!

"I guess it _is_ time for me to upgrade. And I _do_ have the money…" Robin considered before making up his mind and putting the brochure in his pocket. "Good news! Because of Anna's timely save, I _won't_ have to fire you or put you on probation for violating my sacred workspace. Isn't that great?"

"'Fire'? 'Probation'?" Kjelle looked at Robin in confusion. "Just for breaking your desk?"

"The desk forms part of my sacred area of working! It's my safe space and the space where I spend most of my time, reading reports and drafting strategies that'll make sure we don't die! Without a safe, working environment, what do I have? The command tent where everyone gathers and talks and makes noise and where I _don't_ have my tools for strategy crafting?" Robin scoffed. "Besides, the layout is all wrong there. I don't have my pens, all my parchment, my special area to keep and compare reports, or anything. It took me a lot of time to organize my tent so that everything I need is within arm's length and I'm not going to waste my time getting it right in the command tent!"

"We apologize for the inconvenience caused, Robin," Lucina quickly said. "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"No, you guys don't know the system. It's up to me to make it work until I get a new desk. Although…" Robin took out the brochure and pointed. "What do you think? Feroxi ebony or Valmese birch?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I really like the ebony desk. It looks smooth and professional, fit for a tactician of my caliber. But! Look at the fine craftsmanship on this birch desk. How nice and smooth and sturdy it looks. What do you guys think will go better in here?"

"Uh—"

"Or mahogany! Looks at how nice this one looks! Or this one. Or this one…"

Kjelle and Lucina exchanged confused glances.

"I don't know. These desks all look good. Maybe I'll have to flip a coin or something…" Robin mused. "And ask Morgan for her opinion. She probably has some interior decorator sense."

"That—"

"Or maybe I should buy all of them! And maybe gift one to Morgan and keep two of them for myself! Although I'll need a bigger tent to keep more than one desk in. I _could_ always just get a bigger tent. Hmm…"

"Uh, Robin?" Lucina tried to get the conversation back on track. "Is there anything else you would like to ask Kjelle?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Uh…" Robin pulled his attention from his brochure and its many finely crafted desks. "As you know, we're about to embark on a war with the Valmese."

Kjelle nodded.

"Any help is necessary and I can see that you'll be a great asset…er, you_ are_ willing to help us in the fight, right?"

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

"It's a procedural thing," Robin said causally. "Anyway, you're pretty tough and have a crazy training regimen to keep your form, right?"

"That's right."

"Wonderful! Are you willing to teach our recruits a thing or two about how you fight and how to get to your levels of strength?"

"Recruits?"

"Yes. Ylisse's army is gathering at that Feroxi port city to repel the Valmese invasion and counter-invade. And while I'm generally satisfied with our level of training, I feel that our heavy infantry is lacking. They need a proper training regimen to get on the same level as everyone else and as our newest member that specializes in training and heavy armor, I thought you'd be the perfect person to get them into shape! So, interested?"

An evil glint appeared in Kjelle's eye.

"You bet I'm interested! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's weaklings and people who don't pull their own weight around. Don't worry, Robin. I'll take all those wimpy recruits you have and whip them into proper warriors! They'll learn to stand on their own or die trying!"

"Let's…not train them to death, shall we? We need every soldier we can get to fight the Valmese. Just, you know, train them to an inch of death."

"Robin!" Lucina gave him a disapproving look.

"Uh…within a few meters of death?"

"I'll get right on that. By the time I'm done with them, all of your recruits will be able to take on ten men!"

"I certainly like those odds!"

"Kjelle? Please try to remember that these are simply young recruits and not experienced warriors. Try to go easy on them…" Lucina tried to reign in her friend's "enthusiasm."

"No mercy for the weak! If they drop, then they shouldn't be warriors of Ylisse in the first place!"

"Kjelle…"

"…Fine. I'll tone it down a little bit. But not too much! These wimps need to know that this is a real war they'll be fighting and be at their best!"

"That's exactly my motto!" Robin nodded in approval. "Now off you go, new training master of our heavy infantry! Go and create a training regimen that would make us all proud and that would make our recruits strong!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, before I forget…" Robin reached into his coat and handed Kjelle a pile of documents. "Here is your official employment contract."

"…Contract?"

"Yep. It outlines the terms and conditions of your employment with the Shepherds, perks, healthcare benefits, rules and regulations, penalties for breaking said rules, and the dos and don'ts. I highly suggest you read the dos and don'ts and pay extra special attention to the part about termination of employment. I cannot stress that enough."

Kjelle started confusedly at the pile of papers in her hand and then to Lucina.

"I'll explain," said the princess.

"At your own time and after Kjelle reads and understands what's in front of her!" Robin insisted. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line that you consent to everything laid out."

"Okay…"

"At your own time. For now, go forth and train our recruits! …Or think about training our recruits!"

Kjelle nodded, saluted and left Robin's tent.

"Hey, there's my girl!"

"You sure left us in a hurry."

"Father? Mother?"

"Yeah! Now that you've done the official business with Robin and all, why don't you spend some time with your folks? Oh, I know! Show us what ya got on the training grounds! The Vaike is eager to know what his daughter is capable of and how hard she can hit."

"You and me both. I hear some pretty impressive things you did inside the fort. Now I want to see it for myself!"

"I really want to, but…"

"Go ahead," Robin called out. "We're not going to meet our troops in some time. Bond with your parents and draw up your regimen when you have some free time."

"You're a pal, Robin!" came Vaike's voice. "Hear that? Robin's cool with it. Come on, let's see if how much of my strength you inherited!"

"How much of _our_ strength, you knucklehead."

"I…suppose drawing up training plans can wait…"

"Har! That's the spirit! Now come and show your parents what ya got!"

"And don't go easy on us. We're as young as you are in this time and can take everything you throw at us. No holding back, you hear?"

Robin smiled as the voices eventually trailed off.

"Ah, parents bonding with their children through beating the crap out of each other. Isn't it sweet?"

"Different people have different ways of bonding," Lucina said simply. "Some people read, some people dance, some people bond though sparring."

"Doesn't seem like something I could ever do. I feel like Morgan and I would bond better playing board games, or reading tactical manuals, or practicing magic…that sort of thing."

"I can certainly see that."

"Speaking of, how goes the bonding with your mother? You guys dancing yet?"

"I feel it's too early for us to be dancing, Robin," Lucina chuckled. "I fear I lack Mother's quick footwork. We're just getting the basics down for now."

"Basics are good. It gives you a foundation from which to build whatever it is you want."

"Some very good advice, Robin."

"What can I say? I'm full of it. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck in bonding with your mother. You guys broke the ice already, so it should be smooth sailing from here on out."

"It would appear so."

"And look, we found one of your friends despite how remote the odds of that happening were. See? Things are looking up! I may personally have terrible luck, but we Shepherds collectively are probably luckier than everyone else on the planet! Stick with us and marvel at our amazing luck. I'd go as far as bet that we'll find another one of your friends soon."

"I can only hope. I've worried about them for so long…"

"There you go again."

"Huh?"

"You know, with the negativity. Come on, Lucina. We just found one of your friends on a random expedition. What are the odds of that happening? And if it can happen once, it can certainly happen again and again until we've found them all, yeah? Focus on the bright side and turn that frown…" Robin twisted his hands in front of his face. "…Upside down!"

A small smile spread across Lucina's face.

"Ha!" Robin laughed triumphantly. "Looks like some things never change. That worked on the you back at the castle and it seems to work for the adult you standing in front of me."

"And there you go, trying frantically to make me feel better."

"Nah. If I was trying frantically, you'd be on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. This is just me being my friendly, normal self."

"Regardless, you've achieved your goal, Robin. I do feel better."

"That's me. Replacing frowns with smiles, one gloomy princess at a time," Robin said with a smile as he sat down, leaned back on his chair and put his legs up on his desk. Or, legs that he _would've_ put on his desk were it not broken in two. With no desk to put his legs on, Robin ended up leaning too far and fell back and hit his head.

"Urgh, why do I ever bother…?"

"Are you okay?" Lucina asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, nothing hurt. Just my pride…" Robin mumbled as he got up and rubbed the back of his head. "So, that Kjelle, huh? She's some character."

"As stalwart a comrade as all the others."

"Can you tell me anything more about your other friends?"

"Robin, you know the answer to that."

"Come on! Really? Not even their parents?"

"I can't tell you that even more than I can't tell you about my friends."

"…I'll probably regret asking, but do you at least know the identity of Morgan's mother?"

"I do not."

"Lucina, you're killing me here! Give me at least something!"

"I'm telling you the truth, Robin," Lucina said honestly. "I have no idea who Morgan's mother is. This is the first I'm seeing her."

"Well, it was worth a shot…" Robin sighed in frustration. "A big part of me wants to pretend that Morgan just appeared and not ask any more questions, but there's a small part of me that really wants to know who her mother is. I think that's my inner tactician. This whole situation with her mother is one unsolved question. Hell, pretty much everything about Morgan is one unsolved question. I hate those!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that. I don't even know where she came from."

"Well she's here now and I'm determined to be the best dad that I can be for her!" Robin declared. "Now if you excuse me, I've just realized that I've sent her off on her own to the weapons tent and left her alone in a tent full of sharp, pointy objects."

"Please, don't let me keep you."

"Thanks, Lucina! Pleasure talking to you, as always. Oh, and remember what we talked about concerning Chrom. We have to be together when you ask about how he and Olivia met. Together!"

Having said his piece, Robin dashed out of his tent.

Lucina waved goodbye.

"You're not the only one who wishes the mysteries surrounding Morgan to be solved, Robin. Her appearance in this world raises so many questions and puts such important things in doubt that I can't help but worry when I think of the implications…"

* * *

Robin knew Morgan was a responsible child. After all, she was his daughter. He liked to think that he raised his daughter to be good and responsible. However, he liked to be certain of things. An the best way to be certain about things was to hover around his daughter like some kind of bee that's looking for a landing in a particularly colorful flower. Clearly.

As Robin was running to the weapon's tent, a flash of light suddenly stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Argh! My eyes! Bright light! So blinding!"

Robin staggered around until he hit something hard and metal and fell on the ground.

"Oh gosh, Robin! Are you okay?"

"Urgh…" Robin tried to blink the white spots out of his vision. "…Kellam? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why are you—gods! Why does it seem like you're reflecting the light off yourself? It's blinding!"

"Yeah, that…" Kellam helped Robin up and laughed in embarrassment. "Funny story…"

"I'm not laughing. In fact, I see spots in my eyes. Dear Naga, it's like I'm staring right into the sun!" Robin shut his eyes and raised his hands to shield himself from the light.

"It was all Miriel's idea. It's, uh, her project to try and get me more noticeable," explained Kellam. "To that end, she suggested me wearing all of these little mirrors on my armor. The thought was that being a giant, bright ball of light would make me more noticeable to others."

"Well, I guess she technically succeeded…" Robin conceded. "Although it would've been vastly preferable if she found a way of doing this without blinding everyone around!"

"I brought up that point with her, but…"

"But what?"

"You know how Miriel gets when she's got an idea for an experiment."

"No, I don't know. I usually give her an idea and send her off."

"Then you haven't been her guinea pig. Miriel can be very insistent when it comes to her experiments and getting results."

"Then tell her that she's successfully found a way for you to be noticeable. Unfortunately, the side effects include blindness for whoever actually does notice you."

"Right. I think it's been long enough now…"

"Oy! What is this brightness shining in Gregor's eyes like sun?"

"I can't believe no one else has told you about this little issue," Robin said. "You'd think the blinding light would be the first thing people would notice. That's the first thing Gregor and I noticed!"

"Oy! Is Robin source of blinding light? Gregor will have to ask you to dim it down, yes? Otherwise bright lights will ruin Gregor's eyesight!"

"It's not me, Gregor. If it was, do you think I'd be—" Robin paused and squinted. "…Gregor, why are you wearing full body armor off the battlefield?"

"Because new armor that Robin bought is very comforting and flexible! Makes Gregor look good and feel as if Gregor is young man full of youthful energy!" Gregor laughed. "Big shield also helps Gregor shield his eyes from strong light of blindingness."

"Yeah, no kidding. Maybe I should get me one of those…" Robin noticed that he could still see blinding light at the edge of his vision. "Kellam!"

"Robin?"

"Are you still here? Go and take off you blasted mirrors before we all end up permanently seeing spots!"

"Er, right! And I can at least give Miriel her field results…"

Kellam's leaving was signified by the light shining into Robin's eyes getting dimmer and disappearing.

"I can't believe he's kept it up for that long without anyone seeing or saying anything to him. And why does he even let Miriel do that to him?" Robin rubbed his eyes to try and get his vision back to normal. "Great. I'm still seeing spots…"

"Maybe Kellam is having feelings for brainy Miriel?" Gregor suggested. "Would explain why he go through everything she put him through despite how crazy it may be seeming and why Miriel still experimenting on him."

"Yeah, right," Robin scoffed. "I'm pretty sure Miriel is incapable of expressing emotion, least of all anything romantic. The only thing she seems to have feelings for is science and answering questions and…answering questions with science. Besides, I made it very clear what would happen if they did decide to pursue anything of that nature. They wouldn't risk getting fired at such a critical moment."

"Robin is putting too much faith in his contract and not enough faith in power of love."

"'Power of love.' Blergh. What are we, in a children's storybook?" Robin asked with distaste. "As long as I'm in charge, people will control their emotions and keep everything platonic."

"But—"

"PLATONIC!"

"But what of the peoples already married?"

"I just glare at them…as should you. In fact, I encourage you to. Especially to Chrom."

"Ho ho!" Gregor laughed. "Robin is having very strong feelings against all things romantic. Why is that?"

"…Were you not there when I gave everyone my lecture on the importance of keeping things between work colleagues strictly professional and the perils and pitfalls of inter-professional relationships? It lasted three hours!"

"Gregor not remembering. Was a long time, yes?"

Robin frowned. "Do I need to sign you up for a reminder course?"

"Er…Gregor think he'll pass. Gregor has general understanding. Although…" Gregor smiled slyly. "Perhaps Robin is so not liking the romance because Robin is himself having romantic feelings, yes?"

"…I'm not even going to dignify that horrible suggestion with a response."

"Does that mean Gregor is onto something? Because it's only natural, yes? Robin now suddenly finding himself father of very cheerful daughter, yet cheerful daughter is without mother. Perhaps now Robin is thinking that it's time to find—"

"Gregor, I would be staring daggers at you right now if I wasn't seeing flashing lights my eyes still. Urgh, damn!" Robin blinked. "So I'm just going tell you to halt that line of thought right now before I…can get rid of these spots and think of a proper punishment for you."

"Oy, there is no need to be punishing jolly Gregor! Gregor just making with small talkings. Besides, Robin and Gregor are partners and thick as thieves. Fighting together in war makes best friends, yes?" Gregor said jovially and pat Robin roughly on the back.

"Whatever."

"Hm, Robin may want to think about having his eyes looked at."

"It'll be fine. I just need to blink enough to make these damn spots go away and my vision to become normal again. Any minute now…"

"Gregor think that—oy! Is Panne!"

"Buh?"

"Hello, Panne!" Gregor called out.

Robin couldn't hear anything, but from the quick rustling of feet, he guessed Panne walked in the opposite direction. Quickly.

"Oy, Panne! Is only Gregor! Will be seeing you, Robin. Gregor have important matter to be taking care of."

"Uh—"

But Gregor was already off, leaving Robin all by himself with his vision still impaired.

"Okay, no problem," Robin told himself. "Any minute now. I'll be back to normal any minute now. All I need to do is blink hard enough and—"

"I-is someone there?"

"…Sumia?"

"Robin? Is that, urgh, you?"

"Uh, yeah. It's me. Here."

Robin had a bad feeling all of a sudden. That feeling that usually preceded him suffering some sort of bodily harm.

"O-okay, just be careful. I'm carrying a few crates of pegasus feed to the stables."

"All by yourself?"

Robin didn't like where this was going.

"It's no problem! I can manage at least this m—EEK!"

Robin found it so depressing how he apparently had a gut feeling for when something like this was going to happen. Those were his last thoughts before he felt Sumia falling on him, a brief (yet intense) feeling of pain, and everything when dark.

* * *

Robin regained consciousness to the familiar smell of the medical tent and the warm, pleasant feeling of a healing staff.

"Urgh…" groaning, he slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that his vision was back to normal with no bright spots. That was a good sign. The second thing he noticed was someone looking down at him.

"…Ricken?" Robin recognized the young Shepherd's face first.

"Hey, Robin. Welcome back."

"What're you doing here?"

"Uh, healing you?"

"You? …Not Lissa or Libra or Maribelle?"

"Nope! It's all me this time," Ricken said proudly. "I've been studying really hard with Maribelle about the basics of healing magic and think that I've got the hang of it."

"…" Robin looked himself over. "I'd say so. I feel no worse than I usually do, so I'd say you did a pretty good job!"

"Hey, thanks!" Ricken smiled.

"R-Robin…!"

Robin looked to the side to see an unusually dejected looking Sumia.

"Hey, Sumia! What's up?"

"Someone seems chipper, considering they're in the medical tent," remarked Ricken.

"I've woken up here so often I feel like it's my second home," joked Robin.

"Um, Ricken? C-can you give us a moment?" Sumia asked.

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything else."

Ricken nodded and left the tent.

Once they were alone, Robin turned to Sumia and smiled.

"Something important you need to tell me? Personal? …Private?"

"…How can you tolerate me after all I do to you, Robin?" Sumia asked quietly, looking down.

Well that was unexpected. Totally changed the mood.

"I'm…not entirely sure what you mean, Sumia"

"I know you're playing dumb for my sake, Robin. Please, I want you to be honest."

"Honest about what?"

"I want you to tell me how you really feel about me."

"…What?"

Sumia took a deep breath.

"…You think I'm useless, don't you?" she asked after a moment. "You only say nice things to me to try and spare my feelings, right?"

"What? No! Where is this even coming from?"

"Because it's true!" Sumia cried, finally looking up at him with tears in her eyes (much to Robin's alarm). "Because of everything I do to disappoint you despite your faith in me! You believe in me and all I do is prove that I'm useless!"

Robin briefly wondered why these types of situations happen to him before discarding that thought and wrapping his arms around Sumia.

"Come on, Sumia. I don't hate you and I don't think you're useless and I certainly don't think you're a disappointment," Robin reassured calmly. "Why do you think those things after all you've done before?"

"B-because I…" Sumia sniffed. "D-despite all that, I…I…"

"You what?"

"I'm still a stupid, clumsy clod that k-keeps on hurting you!" Sumia wailed and cried into Robin's chest.

"W-what? That's totally untrue! When have you ever hurt me?"

"J-just now, when I tripped a-and fell with those h-heavy boxes of pegasus feed and knocked you out!"

"But that was just the one—"

"A-and the time we met, I-I tripped and fell right on top of you."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And in Plegia, I…I broke your temperature thing and slammed you into a tree while you were in the medical tent."

"….Okay, I'll admit that there is a _little_ recurring theme here."

"S-see!? You're the most important person in my life and all I do is hurt you!"

"But you don't do it on purpose!" Robin said quickly. "It's just…a series of unfortunate events that just so happen to involve you and me! It could happen to anyone!"

"But it doesn't! It happens to you!" Sumia sobbed. "I-I try not to mess up, b-but even when I do, i-it's for things like gardening, or cooking, o-or cleaning! With everyone else, I just burn food, or get lost, or d-drop things. B-but I hurt only you when I mess up!"

"…Really?"

Sumia nodded morosely.

"Well. That's, uh, a funny little quirk…"

"I-it's _not_ funny! I-I want to make you proud and only e-end up messing up harder around you…"

"Come now, Sumia, you _do_ make me proud," Robin said firmly.

"Y-you don't have to lie to me, Robin…"

"I'm not lying, Sumia. I really am proud of you. Proud that you've grown to be such a capable warrior, proud that I can count on you to have my back when we're fighting together, and proud to call you my friend. Would I keep on partnering up with you and putting my life in your hands every time we fought if I didn't have faith in you?"

"Y-you could've been doing that just to make sure I didn't do something dumb on the battlefield and ruin it for everyone…" Sumia mumbled.

"Maybe in the beginning, but not in the end and definitely not now! I mean, look at you! You're talented enough to make Sky-Commander with Cordelia if you wanted the position. Remember when I offered it to you?"

"I don't think I could ever do that. I don't even think I'm qualified to be Sky-Captain…"

"Hey," Robin looked at Sumia sternly. "Where is this suddenly coming from? I thought we put these thoughts behind us after the war? Why are you suddenly doubting yourself?"

"I…" Sumia avoided Robin's gaze. "I just wish I could do more. I mean, yes, I'm feeling a lot more confident when I fight now, but it still doesn't feel like I'm doing enough. And then I try to compensate by taking on more responsibilities around camp, but I only end up making things worse…"

"I'll admit that you still mess up from time to time, but you definitely do so less that before? And you know why's that?"

Sumia shook her head.

"Confidence," Robin said simply and gently lifted Sumia's chin so that she'd look at him. "They say that you're only as good as you feel, Sumia. Tell me honestly: you felt more confident back then when you went about your business, didn't you?"

Sumia nodded.

"And it's because you felt good about yourself that you were able to focus on your tasks and do them more effectively. If you concentrate on all the ways you can mess up, you subconsciously increase the odds of you actually messing up. By contrast, if you focus on your positive actions and think that everything will be okay, then you increase the chances of you doing things right!"

"But I was only able to do that because you were there by my side."

"I'm still here by your side, am I not?"

"Well…"

"We still fight and read and do stuff together, right? It's not like we're separated or anything."

"Y-yes, but…"

"Hey," Robin gently wiped a tear from Sumia's cheek. "Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything."

"It's just that…with the upcoming war, I feel that you and everyone else has taken on more responsibilities, but..."

"But…?"

"But here I am. Still me, clumsy old Sumia doing her thing since the last war. I've tried to take up some new weapons or chores to help out, but…" Sumia sighed. "I lose my grip on swords and can barely lift axes. I'm good with spears, but not so good on foot. The only thing I'm good at is fighting atop Daisy. And when I try to help out somewhere else, it…doesn't turn out so well."

"And all that has been slowly bringing you down."

Sumia nodded.

"Sumia, why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

"I-I didn't want to trouble you with my petty little problems…"

"Sumia…" Robin pulled her into a hug. "Your problems are neither petty nor little. My tent is open to for you guys if you have anything that bothers you. I'll always find time, especially for you."

Sumia sniffed. "R-really?"

"Of course! Don't tell anyone, but you're pretty much by best friend right after Chrom. I'd hate it if there was something bothering you and you didn't tell me about it. I've been told that I'm really good at cheering people up, so whenever you're feeling troubled by something, come see me and we'll work through it together, yeah?"

"R-right," Sumia wrapped her arms around Robin and returned his hug. "Thank you for being here for me, Robin. And I'm sorry."

"You're welcome and don't worry about it. You're an important part of this army, Sumia. Don't you ever forget that. Ask anybody else and they'll tell you the same thing. We all appreciate you and all the things you do, even if they don't _quite_ get the most desirable results."

"Right…"

"And if you have any more doubts or worries, come see me immediately. We'll talk through it and sort it out all quick like. I can guarantee you'll feel better at the end of our session together. Like right now! You, er, _do_ feel better, right?"

"Yes, Robin," Sumia said with a smile. "I always feel better after I talk to you."

"See? Satisfaction guaranteed. I have a one hundred percent success rate in feeling good about yourself or your money back!" Robin suddenly had an idea. "And hey. I think I can help you out if you really want something extra to do."

"Can you?" Sumia asked and broke the hug to look Robin in the face. "I'd really appreciate it, Robin. Anything. I want to do all that I can to help!"

"And I want to do my best to help you feel better and do all you can to help! But this will depend a bit on you."

"Huh?"

"Remember that time we talked about magic and how I always said I wanted to see if you had any magic potential and how you said it would be cool if you could use magic?"

"I seem to recall we had that conversation a few times."

"Well, we now have some free time. Why not see if you have magic potential now?"

"Can we? I mean, Henry said that I've got as much magic as a old sock…"

"I'll be the judge of that. Now please hold out your hand."

"Robin, do you even know what you're doing?" Sumia asked but nevertheless did as she was told.

"Sure I do! I've read some stuff about magic theory and what people think magic is and should do and what maybe makes some people more receptive to it than others."

"Did you read anything about how to tell if one person is capable of casting magic?"

"…Sure."

"Robin…" Sumia gave him a dubious look.

"Hey, trust me! I know the basics and what I need to do and look out for. Mostly. I've got the theory down, at least." When Sumia didn't look convinced, he continued, "Sumia, trust me! You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Sumia's expression softened.

"That's true. And I do trust you, Robin."

"I appreciate it, Sumia. Now…" he held her hand with both of his. "Please hold out your other arm palm up."

"Okay…"

"Good. Now, I'll simply cast a simple fire spell and instead of conjuring it up myself, I'll use your body as a conduit. If you have potential, then my spell should travel from me, through you, and materialize as it would in your hand. If you don't have magic capabilities, then my spell will fizzle out as soon as it leaves my hand and hits your body. But don't worry! I can guarantee you that this is totally safe."

"Okay. I must admit, this is quite exciting!"

"It is, isn't it? This could be the day when you find out you can do magic! Although I'm going to have to ask you to be calm no matter what you may feel. Breathe normally and keep your posture. It's important because I need to direct my magic so it conjures in your hand."

"It can appear somewhere else?"

"I don't know. As far as I'm aware, the arms are the only places where magic can materialize, but let's not take any risks, shall we?"

"Whatever you say," Sumia smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

"Great! Now, let's see…" Robin closed his eyes and conjured up a simple fire spell and channeled his magic to Sumia.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. Just feel a little tingly."

"You feeling anything is a good sign."

"Really? I—Oh! Robin, look!"

Robin opened his eyes and saw a fireball in Sumia's palm. He smiled.

"Congratulations, Sumia. I can now officially confirm that you're magic capable."

"Wow…" Sumia looked at the fireball in her hand with wide eyes. "It feels a lot different than I thought it would."

"What did you think it would feel like?"

"I don't know, maybe more…special? Now it feels tingly, but not that different from how I usually feel."

"I wouldn't know. I've lived with magic all my life as far as I can recall."

"That must've been nice. Still, now I have magic too! This is so exciting!"

"That it is. Let's see if you can maintain this on your own without me…" Robin slowly let go of Sumia's hands. Sumia watched in awe as the fireball kept on burning in her hands.

"How is this possible?" she asked. "I would've thought that you cutting off the source of magic would extinguish the flame."

"It just goes to show that you're magic capable, even if you don't know how to properly use it," Robin explained. "Think of it as lighting a candle. I provide the initial flame and you keep it burning without me."

"Wow…"

"I'm so very happy for you, Sumia. You can now make all those magic fantasies you had come true!"

"I can, can't I?" Sumia beamed. "I was always so jealous when I watched mages practice. Throwing around fireballs seemed so cool. Now I can do it myself!"

"That's right! I—SUMIA!"

Robin tried to warn her, but it was too late. Sumia was so excited that she lost focus on her spell.

"EEK!"

Sensing something was wrong, she pushed her hand out. A good thing, too, since her loss of focus resulted in her casting the fire spell at whatever she happened to be pointing at. In this case, it was a medical bed.

"Ack!" Robin quickly scrambled to his feet and frantically tried to look for something to put out the burning bed before the fire spread and burned down the entire tent. "Uh…water! Or ice! Or, uh…anything to put the fire out!"

"H-here!" Robin looked to see Sumia carrying a sloshing bucket of water. "I got this!"

"Sumia, I—!"

Sumia swung her bucket and made to pour the water over the fire. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and missed the fire entirely…instead completely drenching Robin.

"Oh goodness, Robin!"

The grandmaster spat out the water that got into his mouth.

"Never mind that, come on!" he urged as the fire slowly spread.

Together with Sumia, he made his way over to a corner of the medical tent, grabbed a few buckets of water, and ran back to the burning bed.

"Stand back, Sumia!" he cried and emptied his bucket. When the fire didn't completely extinguish, he motioned to Sumia, "Another one!"

"R-right!"

And thus, using determination, quick thinking, and teamwork, Robin and Sumia were able to extinguish the fire before it spread throughout the entire tent and burnt it to the ground.

"Oof!" Robin sat down on another bed. "Quick thinking saves the day again! Nice teamwork, Sumia!"

Robin looked over at her when she didn't respond. Seeing he guilty expression, he decided to move first.

"Don't say it, Sumia. Don't even think it."

"But—"

"It was a simple mistake and could happen to anyone, especially someone who didn't have any prior experience with magic. I should've told you how to safely extinguish your fire spell instead of leaving it burning in your hands and risking something like this happening."

"Robin…"

"But that's the beauty of it! We're already learning lessons. Isn't that great? They always say that you should begin learning as soon as possible, and I'd say this is pretty early!" Robin laughed.

Sumia couldn't help but laugh along.

"You always try to look on the bright side, don't you, Robin?"

"I try. That, and trying to spread my bright outlook to others. Is it working?"

"Yes, Robin," Sumia smiled. "I always feel better when I'm with you."

"As long as you're not down and out! And hey, little magic mishap aside, you can now magic! Isn't that great? We should focus on that and all the cool things you can do!"

Sumia giggled.

Robin was about to say something witty when the sound of the tent flaps opening and a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Weapons polished, inventory checked, now to restock the—"

Cordelia paused and looked at the pile of ash in the middle of the tent, then to the still drenched Robin, then to the sheepish looking Sumia.

"…Do I want to know?"

"Hey, Cordelia? Guess what?"

"You've had a little 'accident' again?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's beside the point."

"And what _is _the point?"

"The point is that we've determined that Sumia is magic capable! Isn't that great?!"

"Magic capable?"

"Yep. She can conduct magic, cast spells and all that good stuff!"

Cordelia smiled. "Very impressive. Congratulations, Sumia! I'm very happy for you!"

"Thank you, Cordelia…" Sumia blushed in embarrassment.

"So, Robin. How did you come across this?"

"Oh, you know. I always talked about doing this and just so happened to have some free time."

"In the medical tent?"

"What? It happens!"

Cordelia gave him an amused look.

"_Anyway,_" Robin decided to change the subject. "What about you?"

"Come again?"

"I still have some free time and have also talked about testing you for magic. Interested?"

"Well…"

"Cordelia, you must!" Sumia said excitedly.

"H-huh?"

"You know how we've always discussed magic and what we would do if we could ever cast it. Now's your chance to find out! And if you're capable, then we can make our discussions a reality!"

"I think you're more excited about this than I am," Cordelia chuckled.

"How can I not be? This is magic! Think of all the things we could do!"

"Sumia's right, you know. Magic is pretty awesome. Shooting fireballs at bad guys or calling down lightning is oh so satisfying," Robin said sagely. "Come on, Cordelia. You may have what it takes in you to experience the joys of shooting lighting out of your fingertips…"

Cordelia grinned.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

"Great!" Robin stood up and stretched. "Now, just ignore my absolute wetness here and please give me your hand."

Cordelia did as she was told.

"Now, hold your other hand with your palm up and gaze in wonder as I channel my inner pool of magic to determine whether you have what it takes to join the sacred ranks of the mages!" Robin said dramatically as he took Cordelia's hands in his own.

"I see someone's feeling dramatic today."

"…Cordelia, why do you have to go and ruin the atmosphere like that?"

Sumia giggled.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me and continue on with your ritual, O mighty grandmaster of all things arcane!" Cordelia played along.

Robin pouted. "Too late. Mood's ruined. Now hold still…"

Cordelia didn't move as Robin closed his eyes and concentrated.

"…Oh!"

"A tingly feeling, isn't it?" asked Sumia.

Cordelia nodded.

"Tingly…and a bit warm. Oh!" Cordelia gasped as her fingers crackled with electricity and a small ball of it appeared in her hand.

"Congratulations, Cordelia!" Robin opened his eyes and smiled. "You have what it takes."

"Wow…"

"I'm so excited for you, Cordelia!" Sumia clapped her hands. "Looks like we're both magic capable!"

"It would seem so," Cordelia looked at the ball of electricity in her hand with wonder. "Amazing…"

"Magic is generally amazing," Robin commented idly. "Now, let's _not _repeat what just happened here and let me just…"

Robin released Cordelia's hand, hovered his hand over the ball of electricity and slowly brought is hand down, shrinking the ball until it was no more and he put his hand atop Cordelia's.

"There we go. Safely put out that little hazard before something stupid happened."

"This is so exciting!" Sumia hugged Cordelia tightly. "We can both work with magic now! Think of the possibilities!"

"Yes it is, Sumia," Cordelia said and returned her friend's hug.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" Robin joined and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Do you guys know what this means?"

"More group hugs?" joked Cordelia.

"Only if you want," Robin replied cheekily. "But also practical and battlefield advantages! Think of all the stuff you can do on and off the battlefield now that you guys can work with magic! Are you excited? Because I certainly am! That, and giddy at all the possibilities!"

"I think we all are," remarked Sumia.

"Well I'm the most excited!"

"As always."

"You know it," Robin disengaged from the hug. "Now, the first thing I want you guys to do is go find yourselves some Second Seal books and read up on dark flier tactics and maneuvers. It shouldn't be too different from what you guys currently do, just less focused on physical offense and more on magic. Oh, and go talk to those ladies who went through a dark flier phase. You know, Lissa, Marribelle and Olivia. They should teach you the basics. Oh! And Galeforce! Be sure to learn that. That was key! And I guess you can learn the basics of magic from them too."

Sumia giggled. "So energetic…"

"Much more so than usual," Cordelia agreed, amused.

"How can I not be? The more spellcasters we have, the better! And now it's my two best friends not named Chrom. Happy days!" Robin paused. "And what better way to start than for you guys to go find a Second Seal, huh?"

"You don't have to tell us twice, Robin," Cordelia chuckled. "We get the hint."

"Come on, Cordelia. Let's get some Second Seals and our very own spellbooks!" Sumia said excitedly. "Maybe we can even go and train today!"

"Well, maybe not today, but who knows? Maybe you'll get the hang of it like…" Robin snapped his fingers. "That. Best of luck to you, ladies!"

"Bye, Robin!"

"We'll make you proud!"

"I look forward to zapping bad guys with you ladies from the air!" Robin called after them. "What an interesting development. I'll have to adjust my plans according to how their training turns out…"

"Dad!" Morgan burst into the tent. "There you are!"

"Morgan?" Robin looked around. "How in Naga's name did you find me here?"

"I used my Dad Senses to track you down."

Robin looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"…What? They're very effective."

"That's…I…" Robin shook his head. "What can I do for you, Morgan?"

"I—" Morgan began before noticing the condition of her father. "…Why are you all wet?"

"Some stuff happened," Robin waved dismissively. "Not important. Mostly on my coat. And my coat is built to resist much stronger stuff than just water. Anyway, what's up?"

Morgan looked at her dad curiously before shrugging. "I was looking over some weapons when I remembered that I needed to ask you something. I ran back to your tent but you weren't there. Oh, by the way, your desk is totally busted."

"Yeah, I know. I'm in the middle of upgrading."

"Neat. What kinda desk are you getting?"

"Undecided. Hey, you want to help me choose?"

"You bet! Uh, later. Right now, I want to play!" Morgan said as she reached into her bag (that Robin only noticed she was carrying now) and took out a copy of _Total Warfare: Elibe_.

"Come for another round with your dear old dad, huh?"

"How can I improve if I don't train? And I train against the very best! That means that I'll improve way faster, right?"

"Can't argue with that logic."

"Can we get a round or two now?" asked Morgan. "Unless you have something you need to be doing, in which case, I can wait."

Robin grinned. "I can never say no to a round of _Total Warfare_ and doubly so to one with my daughter who's always so eager to improve her tactical knowledge."

"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!" Morgan smiled brightly. "Where shall we play?"

"Here's a good a place as any."

"In the medical tent?"

"Why not? It's clean, quiet, and we won't be interrupted unless something crazy happens or we suddenly find ourselves under attack. So," Robin looked at his daughter and smirked. "You game?"

"Always," Morgan replied, looking determined.

"Then give me everything you've got, little aspiring tactician!"

"My forces will show you no mercy!"

Having set up their pieces and equipment, father and daughter both sat at their ends and each concentrated on their troop movements, funds, equipment, and best way to wipe out the opposing forces with minimal casualties.

In other words, they bonded. They bonded so much that they stayed in the tent for the next few hours until the sun set and they had to be forcibly dragged out for dinner.

* * *

_I know Henry said that Sumia was as magic as an old sock in their supports, but she still has cleric/sage and dark flier access, so...I guess old socks are pretty magical?_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! _


	30. Nah

_No, I'm not dead, just very busy. However, that has not stopped me from slowing chugging along and delivering this latest, chunky update to all you folks out there who're still here. It's extra long to make up for the equally extra long wait. _

_Patience is a virtue, so thank you for being so virtuous by patiently waiting for an update! _

_And as usual, a very big thank you for sticking around and reading!_

* * *

There comes a time in every tactician's life when they face an enemy that they know is more talented than them in every way imaginable. A time when the tactician must rely on all of his or her skill and experience not to achieve victory, but to survive. During these times, the tactician's talents would be pushed to their limits and the tactician, to the breaking point. But that was the only way to survive because the enemy was relentless and showed no mercy. If the tactician slipped up even just a little bit, it would spell the death of not only them, but all of their friends and colleagues.

For an aspiring tactician named Morgan, that time was now.

As she stood looking over the battlefield and her troops, Morgan felt unusually optimistic. Although her opponent usually decimated her forces in prior engagements, this time was different. Morgan could feel it! The signs were all there for her victory. Morgan made sure to cover all her bases.

Her select band of elite troops was just outside the enemy castle, ready to storm it at a moment's notice. They were armed with the best weaponry around and were led by the strongest forces in the entire kingdom. The enemy castle was unguarded and the opposing army was busy rampaging through her territory to seize her castle. But that was okay! Because through genius and careful planning on Morgan's part, her strike force made it through enemy territory undetected and ready to perform their little surgical strike. They could do it faster than the enemy could reach her castle and her forces could finally end this war and avenge all her previous crushing defeats over her otherwise unbeatable opponent! All Morgan needed to do was—

"Robin? I have some news fo—"

"Shhhhh!"

Some very urgent shushing from both father and daughter cut off anything Lucina wanted to say.

Curious as to what they were doing, she approached and looked over Morgan's shoulder.

Not taking her eyes off the board, the aspiring tactician examined her army, did one last sweep of the land, looked at the cards in her hand, and then back at the board.

"Okay. I end my turn."

"Are you sure?" asked her opponent.

"Oh yeah. There's nothing I can do anymore. But, more importantly, there's nothing _you_ can do either. In just one more turn, my forces will storm your castle and I'll finally have a win under my belt! The only thing standing between me and ultimate victory is one measly sorcerer!"

"You seem quite confident," remarked her opponent. "You might want to temper it, otherwise the fall will be even harsher when it happens."

Morgan hesitated.

No, this was a trick! Mind games the enemy used when they were up against the wall to mess with you and make you mess up! But Morgan wouldn't fall for any of those tricks! She was better than that.

"Nice try, villain!" she said. "You're just trying to get into my head and make me question myself. But a good tactician commits to her actions and doesn't second-guess. And I commit!"

"Very well."

Morgan looked on confidently as her opponent drew another card from the deck and added it to the ones already in his hands. Examining the cards and the battlefield, his expression was unreadable, but Morgan wasn't concerned. All she needed was one turn to end all this and finally win something. Just one more turn!

"You put up a good fight, Morgan. I saw some sound strategic thinking and tactics."

Morgan smiled confidently.

"…But I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you and your forces."

Morgan's mood instantly fell as her opponent smiled. Uh-oh. That was the same smile he had before he utterly crushed her! But surely not this time…!

"Firstly, I play the _Warp _Card. This allows me to move an entire stack of units anywhere on a map provided that there's a level five sorcerer nearby."

Morgan's eyes widened and immediately shot to the lone sorcerer blocking the entrance to her opponent's castle.

"That's right. You see where this is going…" her opponent said smugly and hovered over his pieces. "I chose…these ones."

Morgan sagged in relief. At least those ones were the unpromoted and weaker bunch. Granted, it allowed for more of them to be moved, but at least Morgan's promoted units could make quick work of them.

"Don't relax yet, little one, for we're far from done."

"Huh?"

"You didn't think it would be so easy, did you?"

"…Would you think less of me if I did?" Morgan asked sheepishly.

Her opponent grinned and shook his head.

"Prepare yourself, since I now activate _Gift of the Dusk Dragon_!" Morgan's opponent flipped up a previously face-down card. "It allows me to promote all the units in one stack."

Morgan gulped as her opponent replaced his unpromoted units with upgraded and stronger ones. But it was okay. She still had the upper hand because her leader units could still kick regular units out of the game.

"In combination," continued her opponent. "I also activate my sorcerer general's special ability by equipping him with a _Hexing Rod_. This allows him to impose a penalty to enemy HP depending on what I roll."

Her opponent rolled the dice and got a six.

"But that's pretty much half my health!" Morgan exclaimed in alarm.

"That's right," her opponent said smugly. "And you know what else?"

"There's more?!"

"Yep. The best part is that it has four uses."

Morgan's heart started racing.

"I think you know who I'm going to use it on."

Morgan tried to steady her breathing and stay calm. Although her royals now lost half their health and suddenly became a lot more vulnerable to attack from generic soldiers, the enemy army exhausted all of its movement points. That meant that Morgan still had a shot at victory. All she needed to do was clear the few enemies in her path to the castle and just rush through!

"And for my closing act…"

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm afraid so," her opponent said sympathetically and put down one final card. "I activate _Second Wind._ As you know, this replenishes one stack's movement points and allows them another turn."

Morgan sighed in resignation, picked up her die and rolled them.

Her royal swordmaster managed to win some crazy rolls despite the health penalty, but it was inevitable that he would fall against the onslaught. Once he was down, it was only a matter of time before the other royals were taken down, one after the other. Her sniper managed to put up a good fight and beat the odds, taking quite a few forces down before he himself was felled, but it was a small solace to Morgan.

"Aaaaaand there. With that last role, my paladin takes your last royal. With no more royals on the field, I'm afraid that means you lose the game."

"Aw, man!"

Morgan slumped in her chair.

Robin got up from his end and walked over to his daughter.

"Don't be so upset, kiddo. You played really well this time. Much better than all those other times! You've learned from your past mistakes and even tried new things to catch me off-guard!"

"Not like it did anything…" Morgan mumbled. "I mean, I thought I had you! I sent off my main forces to go meet your army while keeping my best soldiers behind the lines and being all sneaky to get to your castle. I thought my distraction and strike force strategy was enough for me to quickly sneak in and seize your castle and finally win…"

"And it would've totally worked for any other opponent!"

"But I didn't want it to work on another opponent. I wanted it to work on you!"

"Morgan, you have to understand that I have much more experience than you in this kind of stuff. It'll be a while yet before you can get the drop on me and have me guessing what you're planning."

"I just hoped today would be that day…"

"Sorry to crush your dreams like that."

"Yeah, well, I guess this just keeps that dream alive. I may lose now and for the foreseeable future, but I'll keep on coming back until I beat you! And I WILL beat you one of these days!"

"And I'll be here to keep that dream alive and crush your forces until that day comes!" Robin chuckled and tousled his daughter's hair affectionately. "Good to see you not dwelling on your defeat."

"As long as I can learn something from it, it's not a total defeat!" Morgan said cheerily. "So, Dad? How'd you manage to see me coming?"

"Easily enough. I planned for it."

"You…you planned for it?"

"Oh yeah. Started devising strategies when you didn't pull your royals out to face me."

"But that was ages ago! How'd you manage to plan so far ahead?"

"What can I say? I'm a good tactician. I like to plan for the future and stay at least three steps ahead. When I saw what you were doing I immediately started planning on how to quickly get some forces back to defend my castle and defeat your strike force."

"But your entire army was marching toward my castle throughout the entire game."

"That was to distract you from my plan. I mean, it would've been nice if my forces really did reach your castle, but that was a secondary objective."

"So you sent your entire army toward my castle in order to cover up your tracks and not let on that you totally knew what I was planning?"

"Pretty much. Deception and misdirection are key to any victory."

"Uh-huh…" Morgan got out her notebook from her sleeve and made a few notes. "But what about the cards needed? If you didn't draw them during that last turn, wouldn't you have lost?"

"Morgan, come on. You should know me well enough to know that I never like risking things to chance. I already had all the cards I needed face-down on the field. All I needed was _Warp _and I already made sure it'd get it either then or earlier."

"But…how?"

"Based on the balance of probabilities, calculating the cards I drew vs the cards I knew were available, and a little deck manipulation."

"Is that why you pulled that card that allowed you to shuffle your deck midway through the game?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's some serious foresight!" Morgan said in awe. "But…Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have to wait until my forces got within one turn of your castle to totally crush them?"

"To be perfectly honest? No. That was just me indulging my inner sadist."

"Dangling the prospect of victory in front of my face by waiting until I get within a turn of your castle only to cruelly pull that from right in front of me by beating all my best troops right in front of your castle. That's beyond cruel!"

"Sorry, kiddo. Couldn't help myself. Had to make you work for your victory before snatching it away."

Morgan pouted.

"Fascinating…"

Both father and daughter snapped out of their little tactician's bubble and noticed that there was another occupant in their tent looking over them and the board in wonder.

"Lucina?" Robin looked around. "How long have you been here?"

"Not especially long," replied the princess. "I only came in the last few minutes and watched how you emerged victorious from your game."

"Aw, man! Now I have other people seeing how I lose…"

"Hey, there are worse people to lost to than me, you know," Robin said jokingly before addressing Lucina again. "Sorry we haven't noticed you sooner. Morgan and I get a little carried away when we're playing strategy games."

"It's no problem, Robin. And I can see how you two can get so engrossed in your games that everything else seems to melt away."

"Yeah, it does get pretty intense, especially when I have an opponent that demands all of my attention."

"Dad, I know you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Am not. I really mean everything I say. I actually had to think about how to counter you and your pieces, which is a lot more than I can say for others when I played them."

"You played this game with others?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Everyone I could drag/nag into playing me," replied Robin. "Some took it more willingly than others. Still, the others are not as, shall we say, tactically gifted as you are. I could read reports and maintain a conversation while still beating Chrom."

"Heh, really?"

"I'm not surprised," Lucina said, amused. "Father isn't the most tactically minded of people."

"That he is not. Also doesn't have the attention to detail required to properly play this game and appreciate all its intricacies and rules. His usual strategies didn't go beyond rushing head on and trying to brute force his way past my defenses," Robin shook his head. "I destroyed him every single time. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was funny the first time and still funny the fifth time. It stopped being funny after the tenth and was just sad by twentieth."

"And he still kept coming to you even after all those defeats?"

Robin nodded. "He may not be a very tactically adept man, but he's nothing if not stubborn. Kept coming back like a boomerang to try and beat me."

"And what did you do?"

"Decided to make a sport out of it and see how fast I could beat him," Robin said simply. "Turned into something funny once word got around camp and everyone would gather and place bets on how many turns I could take him in."

Morgan laughed. "No way!"

"Way. I think my record was beating him in nine turns."

"How does someone lose at _Total Warfare_ in nine turns?"

"By being really bad at strategy."

Morgan was silent before bursting into laughter.

"Although he was probably one of the worst cases," Robin continued with a smile. "Others were usually better. Virion was a devious opponent, Cordelia got the hang of it eventually, Miriel…was okay when she wasn't questioning the reasons behind everything."

"So others weren't as bad as Chrom?" Morgan asked once she calmed down.

"Gods no. They were better, but still not as good as you, my tactically sound daughter!"

Robin deliberately left out the part where he lost to Virion countless times. He couldn't have his daughter thinking he was anything but the very best, now could he?

"Well that's good to know. I may not be as good as you, but at least I'm not as bad as Chrom!"

"No you are not. I would be very concerned if you were!"

"So would I!"

Father and daughter both laughed.

"Okay! I'm gonna go off and study my tactical manuals and brush up on my tactical knowledge. Be prepared, Dad. I'm gonna keep on coming back until I beat you!"

Robin smirked. "We'll see about that, kiddo. But you're welcome to try me anytime. I can always spare some time to beat you."

"You keep thinking that, Dad. It'll make your shocked expression when I beat you all the better."

"My, such big talk. I hope you can match your words with actions next time we do battle on the board of honor."

"I'll match it and more!" Morgan declared before zipping off. "Bye, Dad. Bye, Lucina!"

Robin watched his daughter dash out of the tent and smiled. She was so enthusiastic and full of energy. She was also frighteningly adept at tactics for someone her age. Although she still had a long way to go before she could reach his level of strategic planning, Robin could see how much potential Morgan had. It made him proud.

Snapping out of his happy thoughts, Robin turned to the other occupant in the tent.

"Hey, sorry about that, Lucina. Looks like Morgan and I got carried away again…" Robin drifted off as he saw the princess looking intently at the board. "…Lucina?"

"Hm?" His voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Forgive me, Robin. I was…distracted."

"So I see. I also see that you've taken a keen interest in my recently concluded game of _Total Warfare_ with my daughter. Are you a keen board game player?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly know where to begin despite your numerous attempts to show me."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"In the future, I mean," Lucina clarified.

"I tried to teach you the ins and outs of _Total Warfare _in the future?" Robin asked in confusion.

"You did. Many times to no avail."

"Not surprised. This series is thick with rules and strategy. I can't imagine a small child grasping any of it. Why did I even attempt to do such a futile thing?"

"I believe that it was one of those days."

"What days?"

"One of those days when I was bored and decided to come spend some time with you. I remember seeing the board game sprawled out on your desk several times, but I never got the chance to ask you about it. I was fortunate this day in that you were in the middle of a game when I came in."

"Really?" Robin asked in interest. "Who was I playing?"

"I believe you were playing against yourself."

"That sounds like something I'd do. Very hard to find people who would be into this series and doubly so for anyone who would be good."

"Indeed. I remember you being so engrossed in your game that you didn't even notice how I approached your desk and looked on."

"That also sounds like something I'd do. It's actually something I already do!" Robin chuckled. "Anyway, I assume you liked what you saw?"

"Oh yes. This was my first time seeing this game and how you played it up close."

"And that sparked an interest of tactics learning and strategy in your young little mind?"

"You certainly seemed to think so."

"Hm?"

"I…er," Lucina hesitated and looked down in embarrassment. "I was attracted to the pretty colors and the little figurines…"

Robin smiled. "You have to start somewhere."

"Oh, and we did. I remember you sat me on your lap that day and gave me a quick overview of basic tactics. That and other times I wandered into your office were my first lessons in battlefield tactics and strategy."

"And?" Robin asked curiously. "Did it spark the flame of curiosity in you?"

"I was but a young child, Robin," Lucina laughed softly. "And not nearly as gifted in tactics as Morgan. I was mostly interested in the figures that you moved on the board when demonstrating what you were talking about and how detailed the armor on them was."

"Why does no one ever listen to me and my little nuggets of wisdom I offer for free…?"

"But I have, Robin. And I'm very grateful for those and your 'official' lessons."

"Really?"

"Very much so," Lucina nodded. "Although I might not have entirely understood what you were talking about and found your official classes somewhat complicated…"

Robin opened his mouth to protest.

"…I _did_ eventually grasp the general strategies and the concepts behind them. In fact, I made it a point to try and learn everything you taught us so I could be prepared for the next lesson."

"Wow. So determined to learn tactics, were you?"

"Well, yes, but I also felt it was important to not let you down when we met for class. I had to maintain my position as the best pupil in your eyes, even if I was the only one for a while."

"Ah, so you wanted to be my teacher's pet, eh?" Robin asked playfully.

"N-not in those words exactly…!" Lucina blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm not judging. Whatever works to get you excited and eager about all things tactical. Although I do have to say that it's pretty cute how you pushed yourself just to seek my teacherly approval."

"I didn't want you to think I was inept and disappoint you…" Lucina mumbled, still looking away.

Robin grinned. "Still very cute."

"Regardless!" Lucina tried to fight through her embarrassment and carry on. "Your lessons proved invaluable when the Risen poured in. I can't begin to count how many lives were saved because of your strategies."

"Wow. You seem to give me and my tactics a lot of credit."

"All warranted. I may not have been as gifted as Morgan, but you had taught me enough to survive. More importantly, you had taught me how to devise strategies to help outmaneuver the enemy and keep others alive. I've fallen back on your tactical lessons more times than I can remember. They helped get myself and others out of some very difficult situations."

"Oof. I don't think I know what to say…"

"Ah, forgive me. I seem to have ruined your good mood with my reminiscing."

"Hey, no problem! It makes me happy knowing that I had such a profound influence on you…" Robin paused before adding, "And also that you're at least more tactically capable than your father."

"Come now, Robin. Surely Father can't be—"

"Lucina, were you not listening to my conversation with Morgan? We made it a sport to see how fast and how many times I could beat him. And one of the many reasons I could beat him so easily because he kept using the same 'strategy' against me. You know what it was? Rushing. In a heavily strategy focused game, he _rushed my armies. Multiple times._"

Lucina opened her mouth to defend her father.

Robin looked at her pointedly.

"I…" Lucina sighed. "Yes, I'll admit that Father isn't the _most_ capable tactician around…"

"He isn't capable at all," Robin stated flatly. "But that's okay. That's why he hired me! He basically leads from the front and inspires the troops while I draft strategies so that he can lead from the front in a way that _won't_ get him killed. And! It turns out that his tactical deftness hasn't passed on to you! Isn't that great?"

Lucina shook her head and chuckled.

"What? I'm serious!" Robin paused as an idea occurred. "Hey, why don't we see just how much of my stuff you've remembered?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why don't you let me test your tactical capabilities in the same manner I tested you in the future and in the same manner I continually push my daughter?"

"You mean…?"

"Yep!" Robin nodded enthusiastically. "Through vigorous tactical scenarios by way of strategic board games!"

"Oh, I don't think I'm _quite_ on that level, Robin."

"Well, yeah. You've had no chance to improve your skills all this time. But now that you've gone to the past, all that can change! You have me to go up against and see just what level your strategic thinking is at. And what better way for me to assess you than with a good ol' game of _Total Warfare_?"

"Robin…"

"No? What about _Risk/Reward_? _Twilight Conflict_? …_Oligopoly_?"

"It's not quite that," Lucina said. "I just don't feel that I will be a suitable enough opponent for someone of your caliber."

"Nonsense! I take and beat all kinds! As long as you learn something by the end of it. I mean, you seem to be the sensible sort. Sensible enough to take away lessons from your losses, at least. Not like your dad, right? Or Vaike. Gods, no one can be as bad as those two. Then again, at least Chrom bothered to learn the rules of the game…"

Lucina watched in amusement as the grandmaster shook his head at some apparently frustrating memories.

"So…yeah. You have a little bit of my learning from the future. That gives you a foundation to work from! With enough practice, you can be as good as…well, you can be strategically sounder than the average person, how about that?"

"While I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I must decline."

"Aw, why?"

"I just feel that we both have more important things to be doing instead of playing board games."

"But it's not playing board games!" Robin insisted. "It's honing your tactical mind! Besides, isn't that a worthy goal worth pursuing?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts! It's already been decided that you're playing me and I'll carve a decent strategist out of you."

"It…has?"

"Yes. Why? Do you really object to spending some time honing your tactical skills with me?"

"N-no, of course not!" Lucina said quickly. "I just thought that you might have better things to do than waste your time on someone not as adept as yourself or Morgan…"

"Lucina, please. I've patiently played the likes of your dad and Vaike. Multiple times. After that, I have all the patience in the world. And since you're not as bad as them, I'm sure it'll go better. Besides, it's always good to diversify your pool of opponents to keep you fresh and your mind sharp. I find facing different opponents forces my mind to come up with new strategies to try out."

"Oh. Well. If you don't mind…"

"I don't. In fact, I insist. I've been insisting for a while now."

"You can be very persuasive, Robin."

"It's all about perseverance. Keep up the assault and the opponent's defenses will eventually crumble and you can get what you want! Don't you just love it when you can apply military tactics to everyday life?"

"…So you convince people to do things by constantly pestering them until they give in?"

"No, I persuasively deliver my arguments for why people should help me in a persuasive and eloquent manner. Persuasively. And because of my persuasiveness, people eventually see the benefits of helping me. No nagging involved. Just diplomatic subtlety."

"Right…" Lucina shook her head. "Anyway, if you're being so…persuasive, I suppose I don't have a choice. I'll be more than happy to play—"

"Honing your tactical mind," Robin corrected.

"Ah, yes. My apologies. I'll be more than happy to hone my tactical mind with you when you have the time."

"I'll be sure to clear a slot for you in my daily schedule. I'm nothing if not a master of efficient time slotting."

"I don't doubt that," Lucina chuckled before looking back at the game board. "It _would_ be nice to finally know how to properly play the game…"

"Oh yeah. Once you get the hang of it and memorize the rules, you're pretty much set. Hey, maybe I can slot you in before my matches with Morgan so that you can see a master and his apprentice at work!"

"While I appreciate the gesture, I doubt it will be very helpful since, being neither a master nor an apprentice tactician, I probably won't understand anything that you two will do."

"Hey, don't worry about that. Morgan and I can narrate all that we do for you. Or! We can _dramatically_ narrate our moves! Yeah!" Robin suddenly got very excited. "We'll both do some running commentary on our moves for your benefit! We can even make a story around it!"

"Robin, you don't have to—"

"This'll be great! Will sure add a lot of life our games. Thanks, Lucina!"

Not wanting to burst Robin's bubble, all Lucina could say was, "I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"Oh yeah. This'll be great! We'll get you to learn about the game and teach you about tactics all at the same time! Accomplishing two objectives in one go. It's the very definition of efficiency!" Robin paused, momentarily carried away by his excitement at turning his game sessions with Morgan into something else entirely. "…That's why you came over to me, right?"

"Oh," Lucina suddenly remembered why she was in Robin's tent in the first place. "That's right. Father sent me here to get you for a briefing at the command tent."

"Another one?" Robin asked, surprised. "Why?"

Lucina blinked. "I…I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, why do we need another strategy briefing when we're heading back to Port Ferox? It's not we've got more bandits or whatever to fight, right? Speaking of, is it just me or is this whole trip back to the port taking a really long time?"

"Oh. Um…" Lucina hesitated.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I…believe it would be best if you talked to Father."

"Okay…?"

* * *

"We're doing _what_?!"

"Robin, calm down. I know you're upset, but—"

"No, Chrom. I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm _pissed_!"

"Why does this even bother you so much?"

"Why? You want to know why?!"

"I—"

"I'll tell you why. ONE! We've already had fun playing peacekeepers in Regna Ferox once. We went to that guy's hideout, we took care of him, boom. Done. Mission accomplished. As pointless as it was for Ylisse's most elite troops to be cleaning up simple bandits _in another country_, it couldn't be helped and it was already done. So the best thing to do was to pack our bags and head off to our warm hotel in the city."

"Robin, why are you so—"

"TWO! Now I find out that not only are we _not_ heading back to our warm hotel back in the city, but we're now _travelling to the far end of this foreign country _to clean up a slaver camp."

"Robin—"

"REGNA FEROX HAS ITS OWN ARMY AND SECURITY FORCES, CHROM! THEY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO NEED FOR YLISSEAN FORCES, ESPECIALLY NOT YLISSE'S BEST FORCES, FOR BANDIT DUTY!"

Chrom waited until Robin calmed down and resumed breathing normally.

"Are you finished?"

"Hold on…" Robin took a deep breath. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL PLAYING PEACEKEEPERS AND HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY TO THE FAR END OF THE COUNTRY TO DEAL WITH A FEW SLAVERS?!"

"…Done now?"

"Yes."

"Good. And to answer your question, Regna Ferox is busy mobilizing its army to help us repel the Valmese invasion and take the fight to them. I'm sure this requires the vast majority of Ferox's forces, thus leaving some areas vulnerable and giving bandits and slavers the perfect opportunity to proliferate. As a friendly gesture to our northern neighbors, we, as emissaries of Ylisse, are taking it upon ourselves to eliminate some of these bandit groups that have sprung up now that the regular Feroxi forces are otherwise occupied."

"No, Chrom, _we_ didn't take it upon ourselves to do anything. _You_ took it upon yourself to decide to do this stupid thing and take us allllll the way to the other side of this giant, cold country to fight a few slavers…" Robin shook his head with distaste. "Leaving your country without adequate manpower to maitain law and order. It's like no one is thinking beyond the war! I've directed most of our army to Port Ferox but at least left enough troops to do routine border patrols and peacekeeping in Ylisse."

"To be fair, you've made it a point to be prepared for kind of everything."

"It _is_ what you pay me for. I wear my reputation with pride!"

"And we all appreciate all the work you do for us, Robin."

"Oh, the work I do for you, my adoptive family!" Robin exclaimed dramatically. "I work and I work, hours at a time, working my hands to the bone in drafting plans to make sure that all of you stay alive to fight another day! And what do I get for my effort?"

"Well, if you really want to get technical, you get—"

"Ignored," Robin interrupted. "I get ignored is what I get. By you, most of the time."

"Robin, you're being silly."

"Am I? Am I?!"

"Yes, you are. For one, I don't ignore you."

"You totally ignore me. All the time. Me and the very wise and useful advice that spouts out like lava from the bowls of the volcanic reservoir of sagely wisdom that is my mind."

"…Wow."

"Impressed by my awesome metaphorical prowess, are we?"

"…Sure. Let's go with that."

"I guess poetry week at the society is paying off. And here I thought it was all a bunch of fancy sounding nonsense."

"Right…" Chrom rolled his eyes. "Getting back on topic. Robin, I do not always ignore you."

"You definitely do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"How can you say that after all the times we've fought on the battlefield? I entrust my life to you and follow your orders without question!"

"Chrom, you do that because it's your job."

"What?"

"Well, it's actually also my job, but it's your job to stand aside and let me do my job in peace. And my job is pretty damn important because it just so happens to be all about keeping all alive. If you didn't give me even that, I would hang up my coat and go…do motivational speaking around the country or something."

"Robin…"

"Yeah, I know. The day I willingly hang up my coat is the day the universe implodes. The point is, you not listening to me on the battlefield would be like…like…well it'd be dumb, okay?!"

"Robin, why are you so upset?" Olivia asked timidly. "I know that it's a bit far, but are you really that against taking a little detour to help rid Regna Ferox of some slavers?"

"Olivia, this detour is anything but 'little' and I've already made my case about how Ylisse's best soldiers shouldn't be chasing some petty bandits and slavers, but if you really want to get to the root cause of why I take issue with this entire misadventure…"

"I do. I don't like seeing you so upset, Robin. None of us do."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Olivia. I'm glad at least _someone_ cares."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "First you accuse me of ignoring you and now you accuse me of not caring? Are you going to accuse me of trying to kill you by burying you in paperwork next?"

"Yeah, right," Robin scoffed. "If you _were_ going to kill me, I'd hope you'd find a more effective method of doing so for I am an expert paper worker and unrivalled expert in sorting through piles of…paper. Trying to kill me with paperwork would be akin to trying to drown a fish."

"Robin…" Olivia said patiently.

"Oh. Right. If you must know, the main reason why I'm extra not liking this little expedition is because of the weather."

"The…weather?" Chrom asked, confused.

"Yes, the weather. More specifically, how cold it is."

"Is that really it?"

"Of course that's it!" snapped Robin. "I don't know if you noticed, but it's like, minus a million degrees out there! It's cold and dark and…and…it's cold, okay?! So cold that I'm pretty sure that there were at least three instances where I could very realistically have frozen to death."

"But you didn't," Chrom pointed out. "You're here. Complaining about it."

"And I'm alive and well before you thanks to a combination of factors including my quick thinking, my coat, Anna's surprising efficient service, and Miriel."

"What does Miriel have to do with anything?"

"Plenty. Oh, by the way, she definitely needs a raise."

"…What?"

"Yeah. She heard my loud complaining and whipped up another one of them fancy devices she made when I first complained about the cold Feroxi weather, except this one is smaller and more efficient! I don't know how she managed to make another one so quick, but I'm not going to question it. This new heater is probably the only thing that stood between me and a cold, lonely death from freezing at night."

"Robin?"

"Chrom."

"You _did_ know that we were going to Regna Ferox, right?"

"Yes."

"And you _did_ know that Regna Ferox was a lot colder than Ylisse, right?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Didn't you pack some winter clothes for this journey?"

"Chrom, I pack and plan for things I can reasonably foresee. Spending all this time trekking through the Feroxi wilderness in the dead of winter was way beyond even my powers of predicting and preparing for stuff!"

"Robin, don't you make it a point to be prepared for anything and everything? I even recall you having an entire book filled with plans and scenarios for how the world will end. And that was before Lucina came!"

"Don't you change the subject! Besides, when we headed off to Ferox the first time, it was autumn and I thought we were going to have some sort of diplomatic meeting or something. Then the Valmese scout force came, then we headed off to meet the Plegians on Carrion Isle, then we rushed the hell out of there, then we came back to Ferox, then we went to the ruins near Port Ferox, _then_, instead of sitting in our rooms in a nice, warm inn, we're now gallivanting around Ferox hunting bandits and slavers. And that would be annoying by itself, but you know what makes it ever more annoying? The fact that we're now doing it _in the middle of the Feroxi winter!_"

"Are you telling me you haven't packed even a single article of winter clothing?" Chrom asked, legitimately surprised.

"Why would I pack winter clothes for a trip that I thought we'd be spending indoors for the most part?" Robin retorted. "The only bright side of this is that I could finally update my winter wardrobe…"

"Wait, what?" Chrom was sure he misheard. "Robin, we're in the middle of the Feroxi wilderness. How in Naga's name did you manage to buy clothes all the way out here?"

"What can I say? Anna is a _really_ good merchant."

"Anna…?" Chrom repeated incredulously. "How did she even manage to find us here, let alone deliver clothes?"

"Maybe she cast a tracking spell on us or something," Robin shrugged. "Point is, I was able to buy enough clothes to keep myself warm enough to feel all my limbs and fingers."

"But…you don't look too different from how you usually look," remarked Olivia.

"That's because I'm wearing layers. My coat is more than I need for coat purposes. It's the clothes underneath my coat that I found lacking. Fortunately, Anna was able to sell me some sweaters made from a new fabric called 'Cashmere' or whatever. And this stuff is waaaaarm…" Robin sighed in contentment. "Who knew that such a thin looking fabric could provide so much warmth? Was worth every gold piece I paid."

"Oh."

"Do the new clothes make you feel better about all of this?" Olivia ventured cautiously.

"…They make me feel warmer."

"Please don't be upset with us, Robin. We're only trying to do the right thing and help…"

"'Doing the right thing…'" the grandmaster muttered irritably. "You're spending too much time with your husband, Olivia. His poor decision-making is pouring onto you."

"B-but his poor decision-making is one of the reasons I fell in love with him…" Olivia murmured.

"I hope you don't really mean that," Chrom chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"O-of course I don't!" Olivia blushed hard. "I-I meant—"

"Don't worry, my love. I know exactly what you meant."

"Oh…"

Husband and wife looked at each other lovingly and drew their faces closer…

"Hey. Hey!"

An irritated voice interrupted the two lovers.

"Can you two please save all that for when you're alone? There are children present!"

Chrom and Olivia looked at Robin in amusement.

"Not me," Robin said, rolling his eyes. He then pointed to the other occupant in the room. "Yours."

"Um…" Feeling all eyes on her, Lucina felt compelled to speak up. "It doesn't bother me."

"Lucina, no. You're supposed to say 'I agree with Robin. Mother, Father, please stop making out because it's really gross and not something you do in good company. Or in any company. Or at all.'"

"I'm…sorry?"

Before Robin could go on another tirade, someone entered the tent.

"Milord, the ferry is ready. We can depart as soon as you give the order."

"Thank you, Frederick. Tell everyone to break up camp."

"Yes milord."

Robin looked quizzically at Frederick's retreating form before turning to Chrom.

"The hell is he talking about?"

"Oh, that? Well, while you were out not listening to our strategy meetings, you'll be happy to know that I have come up with a plan on how to approach this slaver camp."

"You? Come up with a plan?" Robin asked incredulously. "Oh, I have to hear this. Come on then, Chrom. Tell me this so-called plan you've come up with."

"I think you'll eat your words when you hear what I've devised," Chrom said confidently.

"I'm waiting with baited breath," Robin deadpanned.

"As we've trekked through Ferox, I've taken the liberty of going over our stocks and inventory. Or rather, your reports on our stocks and inventory."

"Uh-huh…"

"And I've noticed that our stocks and weapons, while within acceptable limits, are below acceptable conditions."

"True. So what do you intend to do about it?"

"I'll tell you, my friend. Since the slavers' hideout is on the far eastern part of Ferox and not too far from Ylisse's border, I have planned a slight detour to Ylisse."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There's a small Ylissean island not far from Ferox where we store supplies in case something happens in that part of the haildom. So, before we head off to fight these slavers, I thought it would be prudent to make a quick stop on the island, resupply whatever we need, and then head back to Ferox to attack the slaver camp."

"Well…" Robin crossed his arms and smirked. "Color me impressed, Chrom. You've managed to show me that you can look at our supplies and plan for at least the near future instead of leaving all of those details up to me."

"Well I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you managed to finally learn something from your resident tactical genius. That, or managed to soak some of my excess knowledge like some sort of sponge."

"Come now, Robin. After spending so much time with you during strategy meetings, you have to admit I was bound to learn _something." _

"And yet that something never translates to victories on the board game of honor…"

Chrom facepalmed. "You're not going to ever let me live that down, are you?"

"I just work with what you give me as use it for as long as it's necessary," Robin said innocently.

"Laugh it up while you can, Robin, but the day will come when something happens to you that'll give me all the material I need to rub your face in and counter all your arguments."

"Heh, gods know that it's long overdue, what with everything I have against you and all. But until that day comes, you can expect me to continue down this path of friendly reminders about dumb things I've seen you do."

"…You're a terrible friend."

"But I'm _your_ terrible friend. Oh, and a great tactician."

"Well…" Olivia giggled at the exchange. "Are you at least feeling a little bit better about our trip?"

"Still feeling peeved, but complaining about it won't really magically bring us back to Port Ferox."

"Yet that doesn't stop you from still complaining," Chrom remarked. "Endlessly."

"Complaining about things makes me feel better," Robin said airily. "Have to let out my frustrations somehow, right?"

"…You need a new hobby."

"Tactics are my hobby. Complaining is just my gift to you."

"How very generous of you," Chrom said sarcastically. "Anyway, your misgivings aside, are you happy with this plan?"

"As happy as I can be given the circumstances. I reserve my right to whine and complain when it inevitably goes wrong."

"Come on now, Robin. Just because I drew up these plans doesn't automatically mean they'll fail."

"No. It just means that you don't have at least three backup plans ready to deploy if they do."

"Robin, we're simply picking up resources off a small island before heading back to fight the slavers in Ferox. What could possibly happen with such a simple plan?"

"I guess we'll find out now, won't we? Going in blind with no backup plan to see how life can screw you over is half the fun!" Robin turned to leave. "I'll go to prepare my gloating."

"Just make sure you're ready to leave!" Chrom called out.

Robin waved casually and let the tent.

"Father? Mother?" Lucina decided to speak up when they were alone.

"Lucina? What's on your mind?"

"Are…are you sure you should dismiss Robin's concerns so easily? He seemed quite upset with this trip…"

Chrom chuckled. "I understand your worries, Lucina, but there's one thing that you have to keep in mind when listening to Robin."

"And that is?"

"He's full of hot air."

"I…don't understand."

"You see, dear, Robin in one of those people who likes to complain and make much ado about nothing," explained Olivia. "When he gets upset, he likes to make a fuss about it and let everyone know that he's upset."

"And he does this by complaining about things," added Chrom. "Sometimes he complains a lot."

"But in the end, he always comes around. He may whine and complain, but that's just Robin being Robin."

"I…see," Lucina said slowly. "And he doesn't hold it against you?"

Chrom shook his head. "Not really. Robin's bark is worse than his bite. Well, louder. He's a man of many words but few actions when it comes to those words."

"So, your entire exchange just now…"

"Was just another in a long series of such conversations," Olivia finished. "One that your father and Robin have every time your father does something Robin disapproves of."

"But it seems to me that happens quite often…"

"Very often," Chrom sighed wearily. "But it's all in good fun. Robin usually has some choice words for me because I decided to do something, I counter with some witty comments, we have our usual witty banter and Robin eventually gets in a much better mood. It's part of the cycle of life around here."

"It seems exhausting," Lucina remarked.

"Just another average day with the Shepherds," Olivia said with a smile.

"And today shall be better," Chrom predicted confidently.

"Father?"

"Because Robin seems so sure that something will happen to mess up our resupply trip just because he wasn't the one that planned it. He can be a smug little dastard, despite his claims to the contrary. But when this simple journey goes smoothly and without a hitch, it'll be me who has something to rub in his face! Simple as it may be, my plan went off without a hitch despite Robin being so sure it wouldn't. Ha!"

"Forgive my saying so, Father, but all that seems a bit petty and childish."

"I believe that is a result of spending too much time around Robin," Olivia commented.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Chrom agreed with a smile. "But I think a little pettiness helps in the grand scheme of things."

"It…does?" Lucina looked at her father in surprise.

"I'd like to think so. At least, it takes my mind off the seriousness of the situation that we find ourselves in, however temporarily. It can only get harder once we face the Valmese in earnest. So, I cherish these little lighthearted moments while I can. Robin certainly helps in that regard."

"I see. That certainly is a novel approach to things…"

"Helps keep me sane," Chrom said before adding with a smile, "And I would be lying if I said I don't get a little bit of satisfaction when I get one up over Robin."

"You boys and your little competitions…" Olivia shook her head in amusement.

Chrom's explanation did make a strange sort of sense. Still, Lucina couldn't help suppress her smile at how ridiculous it sounded.

"But yes. Enough sitting around and talking about this," Chrom announced. "Let us put my brilliant plan into action and then rub how it went off without a hitch in Robin's face!"

* * *

Chrom was starting to regret his choice of action.

The skies turned grey when they were riding the ferry to the island.

They turned black when everyone disembarked.

By the time the Shepherds were heading inland, a snowstorm was well underway.

"Milord! I don't believe we can make it to our destination in these conditions!" Frederick yelled over the wind. "I advise taking shelter somewhere until the storm subsides!"

"A good suggestion, Frederick!" Chrom yelled back.

"Father!" Lucina struggled through the snow to stand by Chrom's side. "Is there anywhere we can rest until the storm passes?"

"I…" Chrom squinted and tried to see through the snow blowing in his eyes. The dark skies and the blizzard didn't make his job any easier.

"I believe there is an old abandoned mansion not too far away from here!" a voice cried over the howling wind.

Everyone turned to find the then saw Cordelia approaching, one hand holding her hat to keep it from blowing away and the other using her spear to steer through the snow.

"What's this about a mansion?" Chrom asked.

"I believe it's just a bit further!" Cordelia pointed with her spear. "Beyond those trees! It's big enough to fit all of us and empty so we don't have to worry about disturbing anyone!"

"Good enough for me!" Chrom shouted. "Everyone, let's move!"

With difficulty, the Shepherds slowly trudged through all the snow and the wind to find the mansion Cordelia mentioned. Once it was located, they forced the front door open and quickly rushed in before shutting it tight once everyone was inside.

"Oof!" Chrom sighed as he locked the door. "Glad to be out of that. And this mansion looks like the perfect place to rest until the storm blows over. Good find, Cordelia!"

"Glad to be of assistance," Cordelia said and went to clean her pegasus of the snow.

Any further comments Chrom may have had were cut off by some very loud grumbling.

"Damn snow, damn cold weather…" Robin shook the snow off his coat. "I hate cold weather almost as much as I hate hot weather! It's cold and soggy and wet…!"

"You're too soft."

"I'm what?!"

"You heard me."

Robin was about to angrily retort before he paused and looked at the person who'd insulted him in confusion.

"…What?" Lon'qu asked, his arms crossed and his usual dour expression on his face.

"You're…you're wearing your usual garb, only with long sleeves," Robin stated.

"Yes. And?"

"Aren't you cold? Or freezing?"

"No."

"Wha—? How—? You're not—?" Robin sputtered in shock.

"I've lived most of my life in Regna Ferox. The cold weather helps make the people hardy. Only the strongest adapt and survive in such conditions," Lon'qu said simply before the slightest sign of a smirk appeared on his face. "…And it builds character."

"'Character,'" Robin scoffed. "I'm fine with the character I have, thank you very much. I don't need freezing weather to make me a better warrior and don't plan of making fighting in subzero temperatures and countries a routine thing. Gods, fighting in the suffocating Pleigan heat was bad enough. Furthermore, I—"

"Hey, Dad! Isn't this great?!"

"Huh? Morgan? What's great?"

"All the snow!" Morgan said enthusiastically as she ran up to her father.

Robin started blankly at his daughter.

"You know. Look how much of it there is and how it blows all pretty in the wind!"

Not comprehending the words coming out of her mouth, Robin instead reached out and brushed some snow off Morgan's head.

Lon'qu chuckled and walked away to unpack some equipment.

"Hey, look at that. Morgan is really into the snow and doesn't seem to mind the weather!" Lissa said as she walked up to them. She then smiled slyly and nudged Robin. "Guess she's more of a warrior _and_ a character than her ol' dad, huh?"

That seemed to snap Robin out of his stupor.

"You're the last one I want to be hearing that from, Little Miss Delicate."

"Hey! I'm _not_ delicate!"

"Delicateprincesssayswhat."

"What?"

"Exactly."

Lissa pouted.

Robin smiled smugly.

Morgan snickered. "You sure got her, Dad!"

"Naturally."

Robin casually high-fived his daughter. He then looked outside and frowned.

"Okay. Listen up, people! Due to some not-totally-unforeseen-yet-totally-avoidable circumstances, it seems we're now stuck here until the snowstorm outside subsides. Based on how it's going now, I'm guessing where going to be here for a while, so make yourselves comfortable!"

The hall that the Shepherds were in was then full of noise as they unsaddled their bags, retrieved their supplies, and settled in.

"Can't believe we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere because of some blasted snowstorm…" Robin mumbled irritably.

"Aw, come on, Dad. It isn't all that bad."

"Morgan, how is this possibly 'not that bad'?"

"Listen to your daughter, Robin. Look on the bright side!"

Robin looked up to the approaching voice and smirked.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader who plans ahead for all eventualities and doesn't fear unforeseen circumstances and delays. How's that working out for you?"

"Oh wow. We're not even here five minutes and you already rub it in my face?" asked Chrom.

"I told you that I reserved my rights to do so when it inevitably went wrong," Robin reminded. "Besides, it's the only silver lining I can cling to in this otherwise cold and inhospitable snowy hell."

"Dad, why do you hate snow so much?" Morgan inquired. "It's so pretty and fun!"

"It's _not_ pretty nor is it fun! It's cold and wet and...cold."

Morgan tilted her head and looked at her father curiously.

"…I don't like cold weather, okay? Or, too cold weather. It's almost as bad as too hot weather. At least in too cold weather I can put on layers and regulate my body temperature. The only thing you can do in too hot weather is shed your clothes and slowly fry in the heat. So I guess when it comes down between too cold weather and too hot weather, too cold weather wins."

"But too cold weather is great!" insisted Morgan. "You can do so much more in snow and in too cold weather than in too hot weather. The only thing you can do in too hot weather is swim and eat cool food."

"Yeah, although I prefer not being in too anything weather and just staying in Ylisse where it's nice and mild. Would rather have that to the scorching Plegian heat and the freezing Feroxi cold."

"Oh! You know what we should do when the storm passes?" Morgan asked, becoming suddenly more animated.

"Continue on our journey to get our supplies and beat these slavers as fast as possible so we can quickly get back to our warm inn rooms?" ventured Robin. "Or get some hot chocolate."

"That's a great idea! Hot chocolate on a cold winter day sounds sooo good! Especially after a hard day of playing in the snow."

"Yes, that's right…" Robin nodded absentmindedly. "I—wait. What?"

"What?"

"Why are we drinking hot chocolate after doing stuff in the snow?"

"…Because we'll be cold and tired and it'll make the hot chocolate taste even better?"

"Hot chocolate tastes good all on its own! And we don't have to do anything in the cold, wet snow to enjoy it."

"But doing anything in the cold wet snow is what adds to the taste and multiplies the goodness factor by a factor of two!"

"The goodness factor is fine as it is. Definitely not worth rolling around in the cold and the wet!"

"Dad, why are you always so stubborn about this?"

"Because your dad likes to stay warm and cozy instead of messing around in the cold snow."

"Do I have to devise a devious scheme to get you out there in the snow with me?"

"Ha! You can try, but you have to get up pretty early in the morning to get one up over me! I can see you coming even before you yourself know it," Robin declared confidently. "It's what I do."

An evil glint flashed in Morgan's eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An impossible challenge, but I guess a challenge nonetheless."

"Then challenge accepted! I'll craft such a cunning and sneaky plan to draw you outside and play with me in the snow that you won't even know it until it's too late!"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Just don't be too upset when I not only see but also foil said plan."

"Then I guess I'll have to make my plan unforeseen and unfoilable, huh? Time to brainstorm!"

With that, Morgan ran off to where her stuff was packed.

"…That may not have been the best way to handle that situation…" Robin mumbled to himself. He then turned around to see Chrom and Lissa smiling at him. "…What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just interesting to see your parenting methods," Lissa said innocently.

"Indeed," agreed Chrom. "Is this how your usual conversations go? Morgan has to force you to do things with her by outmaneuvering you with tactics?"

"Hey, don't you be judging me!" Robin retorted defensively. "Everyone has their own parenting methods and just because you have more than my none doesn't mean you can impose your own on me!"

Everyone was surprised at Robin's reaction.

"Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" asked Lissa.

"Lissa's right. You're not usually this…irritable," Chrom added.

"I…" Robin paused and shook his head. "Sorry. I tend to get a bit…snippy when I'm cold, hot, hungry, tried or any combination of those."

Lissa snorted. "'Tend to'? Robin, you're usually grumpier than—"

"And it's usually _your_ fault!" Robin pointed an accusing finger at the princess and turned to Chrom. "Or yours. Or both of yours!"

Chrom raised an eyebrow as the grandmaster yelled at him and his sister before storming off.

"He definitely seems grumpier than usual," remarked Lissa.

"Just a bit," Chrom shrugged. "Still, I'll take grumpy Robin complaining about things over Robin being a smug dastard and giving me grief."

"What did you do now, Chrom?"

"Nothing! Why does everything have to be my fault?"

Lissa looked at her brother knowingly.

"…Okay, but in my defense, how was I supposed to know there would be a huge snowstorm today?"

* * *

"Damn Chrom and his not thinking things through…" Robin muttered irritably to himself. With the snowstorm outside, they were effectively stuck in this mansion, which also meant that they'd have to spend more time in the cold Feroxi climate and less time doing things that needed to be done, since the mansion wasn't going to be their camp for the day…unless the snowstorm didn't subside. In that case, they would very well have to set up camp in the mansion and wait it out!

Robin sighed.

The cold really curbed his enthusiasm and willingness to do things that needed to be done. The snowstorm certainly didn't help. However, that didn't really make the things that needed to be done go away. Thus, Robin mentally drew up his list of things to do and went down it…

"Oh, Robin!"

"I guess I could…hm?" the grandmaster turned and smiled. "Ah, Sumia. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much," said the pegasus knight as she ran up to him. "I just thought I'd check up on you."

"Thanks, although I wasn't aware that I needed checking up on."

"Well, you know. You just seemed a bit upset and I thought that maybe something was wrong and I could help…"

"What makes you think that I'm upset?"

"Well, for one, you're doing your 'I'm upset with something' walk."

"…My what?"

"You know, the walk that you do when there's something bothering you."

"I don't have one of those!"

"Oh, but you do!" Sumia insisted, giggling. "You may not notice it being, well, you, but Cordelia and I definitely have."

"This should be good…" Robin crossed his arms and grinned. "Please, enlighten me."

"My pleasure. See, when everything is normal with you, you walk as you normally do."

"And how is that?"

"Quickly and with purpose. Almost zipping from A to B, no doubt because you have a lot of things you need to be doing around camp. Oh, and you always look like you have something on your mind or are thinking of something."

"That sounds like something I do…" Robin nodded. "Now how does that supposedly change when I'm upset?"

"It definitely changes. You walk a lot slower, for example. And although you still seem deep in thought, you frown while doing so. Lastly, your posture changes."

"It does?"

"Yep!" Sumia nodded. "Instead of your usual cheery and somewhat frantic self, you kind of bend forward a bit and drag your feet. I can practically see the raincloud over your head!"

"I don't look like that!"

"But you do!"

Robin and Sumia laughed together.

"I didn't realize you were so acutely aware of my mood as to predict it based off how I walk," Robin said once he calmed down.

"You watch over everyone and make it your duty to help them out, Robin. It's only fair that somebody do the same for you."

"Well, that 'somebody' and her friend have been doing a very good job lately. Or, in general," Robin chuckled. "They see that something's wrong even before I realize it."

"You're surprisingly blind when it comes to your own emotions and moods," Sumia remarked with a smile. "I suppose this is Naga's way of fixing that."

"Well, at least she saw fit to send me some very perceptive help," Robin smiled playfully before adding, "Not to mention pretty, cute _and_ attractive."

To her credit, Sumia managed to_ not_ turn into a sputtering wreck, although her face still turned bright red. She smiled bashfully and looked away.

"I bet you say that to all the women who help you sort out your feelings."

"Well, you _are_ one of two such women…"

"I'd watch yourself if I were you, Robin. Keep this up and you might make Cordelia jealous."

"Can a man not compliment one of his pretty female friends anymore without giving the other one the wrong message? What if I go find Cordelia and compliment her right now, how about that?"

"Ah, but then _I_ might feel left out."

"…I just can't win, can I?" Robin threw his arms up in the air before he had an idea. "What if I gave you a kiss _before_ going to compliment Cordelia? How about that? Would that make you feel less left out?"

"R-Robin?!" This time, Sumia couldn't stop herself.

"There we go! _That's_ the reaction I was aiming for!"

"You're terrible…" Sumia buried her face in her hands.

"Only because I care," Robin said cheekily. He then moved closer and wrapped his arm around Sumia's waist. "Come on, Sumia. It's all in good fun! …Don't hold it against me?"

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends, Robin," Sumia mumbled. "Otherwise, I might've stopped helping to you…or better yet, started charging you for my services."

"Ah, but can you really put a price on our friendship?"

"I can certainly try."

"Time with me is priceless…as are the experiences," Robin declared philosophically. He then wrapped both his arms around Sumia. "Hug it out!"

"Do you think we tend to do this a lot?" Sumia asked but nevertheless returned the hug.

"Hugs are an expression of affection and stuff from people who are close to each other. We're pretty close, aren't we?"

"We are," Sumia admitted. "Although I don't see you hugging others nearly as much."

"Others don't help me out on such a regular basis."

"You hug Chrom."

"And that despite all the crap he pulls and how difficult me makes my life…" Robin shook his head. "I guess when I think of it that way, I know how you feel, except I don't try to make your life and job difficult."

"No, you just like to tease me and make me uncomfortable."

"It's not my fault you're absolutely adorable when you're an embarrassed wreck.

Sumia quietly mumbled something.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing!"

Robin held Sumia close.

Not that she didn't enjoy it, but Sumia noticed that this was longer than Robin's usual hugs.

"Um, Robin?"

"Hm?"

"You're…still holding me."

"I can't help it, you're just so warm…"

"Huh?"

"I've read that pressing bodies together helps preserve body heat and warm up both parties. I don't know about you, but I certainly feel warmer!"

Sumia couldn't tell if Robin was kidding or what.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing this because you're…cold?"

"Can I not do it because I really, really appreciate you?"

"_Robin._"

"...Okay, I'm cold."

"Didn't you just buy a bunch of warm clothes from Anna and say you're set for the winter?"

"Yeah, but that was before the whole giant storm and gale force wind business. Now I can't feel my hands, my toes are cold, and I need maybe a few more layers to feel relatively warm again. That, or maybe for the temperature to climb up again, but considering we're in Ferox in the middle of winter, that's probably not happening. It's really bad now since I can't even feel my ears!"

"Robin, can you _ever_ feel your ears?"

"Uh…sometimes? The point is that I can't feel them now, okay?!"

"Robin, you know you can easily fix that by ordering gloves, hats, and coats, right?" Sumia felt compelled to point out.

"Easy for you to say, with your white mittens and your fluffy hat with that little ball on top that makes me think of bunny tails and your fluffy coat that goes down to your knees and that's buttoned all the way up to your chin and thus protects your neck. All I can do is get layers!"

"…May I ask why?"

"Because I can't just buy gloves or such. I feel they inhibit my ability to cast spells and catch fire when I…cast fire. And casting fire is my second favorite thing to cast! So as a good tactician, I have to always be prepared. And I can't really be prepared if gloves interfere with my ability cast spells, now can I? So no gloves!"

"Oookay… What about everything else? What's wrong with getting a new coat?"

"Because that would be cheating on my coat."

"…What?"

"Cheating. You know, I like my coat better than probably most other things not named or related to Morgan. It's part of who I am and the only link to my past. It's also really cool. I mean, look at it!" To demonstrate, Robin disengaged from Sumia and spread his arms. "I'll not willingly part with my precious coat just because of a little cold!"

Sumia opened her mouth to politely point out some very obvious flaws in this logic.

"Besides," continued Robin, "I got everything carefully packed and organized in my coat's many useful pockets. It took ages, but I totally did it! All my essential items are within reach if I find myself suddenly needing them. Top pockets and such. Further down are items that decrease in essentiality but may still come in handy. And finally, this coat reflects my status as this army's tactician and Ylisse's Grandmaster. It'll send the wrong signal if I walk around in a simple coat."

"Robin, you _do_ realize that Chrom, Olivia, Lissa and Lon'qu have no trouble walking around in winter clothes, don't you?" Sumia asked.

"Yeah, and none of those people even remotely follow protocol!" Robin shook his head in disapproval. "So it's all up to me to uphold at least _some_ sense of officialness around here if the rulers themselves aren't. So the coat stays!"

"Right…" Sumia was beginning to think this was one of those arguments with Robin that she wasn't supposed to win. "So, no gloves and not coat. What about hats and socks?"

"Socks are a problem that I can actually fix, although it seems that the warmer and thicker the socks I buy, the colder it seems to get the next day…"

"But it _is _a solution to one of your problems."

"I guess…"

"Well, at least we've figured out _something_. Now, about hats."

"What about them?"

"What do you have against hats that you refuse to wear them and protect your ears?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I just…don't think I'm a hat guy, you know?"

Sumia blinked.

"You know, there are so many kinds of hats out there and some people are just people that aren't suited for hats."

"So, Robin. You're willing to subject yourself to cold weather and not warm yourself up by wearing a hat…all because you think they don't suit you?" Sumia asked incredulously. Even for Robin, this reasoning was a bit out there.

"Hey, that's easy for you to say! You can look good in anything you put on. I, on the other hand, have to keep in mind what's fashionable and 'in' and try to co-ordinate this with my main wardrobe."

"…Why?"

"Because that's what all the high-ranking diplomats are doing in Valm!" At Sumia's confused look, Robin added, "At least, that's what people tell me."

"I would strongly suggest disregarding such things that come out of Virion's mouth," a new voice entered the conversation. "He tends to overexaggerate and say a whole lot of nothing."

"Hello, Cherche," greeted Sumia.

"A good day to you both," Cherche said politely.

"Hey, Cherc—wait…" Robin paused mid-greeting. "Does that mean all that stuff Virion told me about Valmese diplomacy and the correlation between successful diplomats and their wardrobe was a lie?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But he said all that with such confidence and authority!"

"Virion tends to say a lot of things with confidence and authority," Cherche explained. "That doesn't make what he says any more truthful, although it _does_ make him sound more credible. It's all part of being a good showman, I suppose."

"That lying little weasel! I'll have a few choice words for him next time we meet!"

"Ah, but is it the fool's fault or the fool who believes the fool?" Cherche asked playfully.

"Hey! I'm not a fool!" Robin objected.

"But did you really believe that Valmese diplomacy is partly based on how a diplomat dresses?"

"How was I supposed to know otherwise? It was a different culture and I thought people did things in different ways there."

"Oh, Robin…" Sumia shook her head.

"…What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Please, just take everything Virion says with a pinch of salt from now on," advised Cherched. "Or, entire tablespoons. Virion tends to exaggerate quite a bit."

"Tell me about it. Stories of how he 'wooed' some 'lovey maiden' can go for hours and hours if we let him speak uninterrupted. And some of the things he says border on the fantastical…" Robin chuckled. "The craziest part is that he walked away from these encounters _without_ getting a slap across the face. At least!"

"Oh, that_ is_ what tends to happen more often than not," Cherche supplied helpfully. "It's just that no one hears about it because it doesn't make that good of a story."

"Certainly makes a funnier story."

Sumia giggled. "I agree with that."

"I'd probably like to hear more stories of Virion's failures with the ladies than his overexaggerated 'conquests' and such," said Robin.

"Oh, there are _plenty_ of those," laughed Cherche. "I would tell you, but I fear I lack Virion's…flair, when comes to proper storytelling."

"Virion's tales and way of telling them _do_ have a certain level of ridiculousness that keeps you entertained…" Robin noted. "I don't suppose there is a way we can we get him to willingly tell us his tales of romantic failures, is there?"

"There is a way for everything if you think hard enough."

"Hey, thinking is one of my strong points!"

"Well there you have it, Robin. Think hard enough and who knows? Maybe next time Virion tells tales of his romantic life, they'll be more to your liking and involve him getting slapped across his face."

"One can only hope. I guess that's another thing to put on the long list of things to do. Maybe bump it near the top."

"If there's anyone who can do it, it's you, Robin!" Sumia said encouragingly.

"You know it!" Robin winked at Sumia and then turned. "So, Cherche. What brings you over here to us?"

"Nothing in particular," replied the wyvern rider. "I just overheard an interesting conversation and thought I'd offer some advice against listening to Virion and avoid some misunderstandings in the future."

"And we all appreciate it, Cherche. Not that I took Virion seriously before, but I thought I'd give him a chance to play ambassador and cultural exchange information…guy. Now I know never to believe anything he says ever again!" Robin declared.

"That's maybe going a bit too far, but otherwise a reasonable approach to Virion," Cherche commented. "Although simply ignoring him also works quite well."

"On occasion. His voice does make some helpful background noise to help the ol' noggin. Anyway, I…" Robin paused and looked attentively at Cherche.

"…Is there something particularity interesting about me that makes you look at me so?" she asked.

"I see you're wearing your own winter long coat ensemble complete with scarf and hat."

"Yes. I hope this isn't a problem?"

"No, it's just…when did you manage to get your winter clothes?"

"Oh, I brought them with me from Roseanne," Cherche answered simply.

"…Just like that? You've come prepared with warm winter clothes?"

"Of course. Clothes for all weather were one of the few things I took with me when I fled. It seemed appropriate considering I was heading to Regna Ferox. I've heard about the cold conditions here and wanted to be prepared. Well, myself and Minerva."

"Minerva?"

Robin just managed to utter the name when he felt a presence behind him and the hot breath of something _really_ big.

"Oh no…" Sumia sighed.

"Please just be a bear please just be a bear please just be a—"

A roar distinctly _not_ belonging to a bear from behind.

"ARGH!" Robin cried and dived down to the ground.

"Minerva, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Cherche chided. "You know how people don't like it when you sneak up on them like that."

Minerva did the wyvern equivalent of whimpering and lowered her head.

"Robin?"

The grandmaster looked up from the ground at the voice above him.

"Hey, Lucina! What brings you over here?"

"I heard a commotion…" the princess said slowly, looking at the prone Robin and at Cherche chiding Minerva. "Is everything…?"

"Forgive us for worrying you," Sumia apologized as she approached and helped Robin up. "Robin tends to get a little jumpy when around Minerva and wyverns in general."

"I'm not jumpy!" the grandmaster said quickly. "And I'm _not_ afraid of wyverns, least of all Minerva. Because why would I be? I'm now armed with an array of wind spells that allow me to effectively defend myself against giant snarling lizards that want to eat my face off. Why would I be scared if I can just blow them all away? It's not that I feel anxious that I can't blast Minerva and am certain that she sees me as a tasty snack or anything!"

Sumia smiled apologetically.

"Right…" Lucina decided it would be best not to pry further. Wanting to change the subject, she looked over at the wyvern in question. "Is…is that a hat on her?"

"How very observant of you!" Cherche said cheerfully. "I knit it myself. Doesn't it just make my Minerva look adorable?"

The wyvern wagged her tail happily.

"Uh…" Only noticing this little detail now, Robin's mind was having trouble reconciling how the terrifying wyvern was wearing a cutesy handknit hat and behaving like an excited little puppy that's been complimented by its master. "It looks…cute?"

"We most certainly think so, isn't that right, girl?" Cherche cooed and pat her wyvern.

"Certainly makes for a strange sight, doesn't it?" Sumia said. "A big wyvern being handled so affectionately and wearing such a cute little hat!"

"The hat was originally supposed to be part of a set," explained Cherche. "I wanted to knit a sweater and maybe something to keep her wings warm, but I just couldn't decide on the shape. Before I knew it, our boat arrived to Regna Ferox and I only completed the hat."

"Minerva sure seems to like it," Sumia observed. "Look how happy she is. And she doesn't seem to be uncomfortable in the slightest."

"I tried to make the hat as warm and as comfortable as I could. It took a few tries to get the size right, but the end result was worth it!" Cherche beamed with pride.

"Uh…huh," Robin said slowly, subconsciously stepping behind Lucina. "So, Cherche. I think now's a good a time as any to conduct my totally-not-random welfare check."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know. Checking up on new recruits, seeing how they're setting in, etc. Being one of our most recent joiners and having spent some time with us, I figured enough time has passed for you to get to know some of us and how we work. I also figured that now would address any concerns you may have now that we're not doing anything and are stuck in this mansion."

"How very thoughtful of you," Cherche commented.

Robin smiled. "I try. Tried doing this with Henry before but the only thing he's concerned about is cursing people and killing things. Other than that, he thinks we're all 'swell people' and is happy as can be."

"He would only be concerned about those things, wouldn't he?" mused Sumia.

"Yeah, 'concerned.' You can never really be too sure about what that guy thinks. He's always just smiling and stuff. Although he's not thinking of cursing or killing _us_, so…" Robin thought before shaking his head to get back on topic. "So, Cherche. You've been with us for a while now and have worked with us to get to know how we fight and operate."

"Why yes, I—"

"Hey, speaking of meeting new people, you've met Frederick, right? Good, reliable, armored, Frederick who's always wearing his bulky armor and is willing to help you out?"

"That I have. In fact, I believe he is the Shepherd I have spent the most time with."

"Fancy that. I _do_ usually see him with you when I come to talk to you about stuff. And Minerva. Can't forget about Minerva…" Robin laughed nervously. "Where is that guy, anyway? Let's call him over, shall we? Frederick? Frederick! FREDERICK!"

"There's no need to shout, Robin," came a gruff voice. "I'm right here."

"So you are!" Robin immediately stepped behind so that Frederick was between himself and Minerva. "Still in your trusty bulky armor and not in the least cold, eh, Fredericson?"

"Robin, how many times have I told you not to refer to me by that ridiculous name?" Frederick asked wearily.

"Aw, don't be like that! After all, isn't it a sign of close friendship and camaraderie when people have affectionate nicknames for each other?"

Frederick frowned.

"Come now, Fredericson, Robin speaks true."

Frederick's eyes widened and he turned to look at Cherche, shock clearly written on his otherwise stoic face.

"Milady…?"

Robin looked equally stunned.

"We're all comrades here, are we not? I think fighting together and putting our lives in the hands of one another more than qualifies us to be on a nickname basis, don't you…?" Cherche's smile turned mischievous. "…Fredericson?"

"…Please don't encourage him, milady," Frederick managed to say once he got over the initial shock of Cherche going along with Robin's antics.

"It's all in good fun, is it not?"

"Yes, always," Frederick sighed. "That's precisely the problem."

"Or maybe you're just too uptight," countered Robin.

"_Someone _has to remain serious and level-headed."

"Not all the time."

"All the time."

"Man, Frederick, you have to lighten up."

"I do not 'lighten up' when there are duties that need to be performed."

"But there are _always_ duties that need to be performed with you. Like, all the time. Every day."

"Precisely."

"Geez, even Chrom knows when to lighten up…"

"And milord is entitled to do so since he must relive the stress and pressure that comes with being the king, although he has been doing more of that lately…" Frederick glared at Robin. "No doubt due to your negative influence."

"What—?" Robin raised his hands defensively. "How is that _my_ fault? Why does everything have to be my fault?"

"Now boys, why don't we move away from this before you two come to blows, hm?" suggested Sumia.

"A wise suggestion, milady," Frederick said.

"But he started it!"

"Robin…"

"Fine…" the grandmaster then turned. "Frederick, do you still not like me even after everything we've been though?"

"I have no personal ill will against you, no."

"Really? Because it sure seems you don't like me. Your face always gets very frowny when talking to me."

"My face is always like this."

"…Fair enough. Still, are you _sure_ there's nothing you dislike about me?"

"…I think you could do a lot more training and a lot less lollygagging."

"Frederick, you think _everyone_ could do a lot more training. If you had it your way, everyone would train until they'd be dead!"

"That is untrue. There are plenty of Shepherds who have training regimes that satisfy me, one of them being Cherche."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. I have seen how you diligently maintain your daily training despite all the other duties you carry out around camp," Frederick said approvingly. "You are an inspiration to us all, Cherche."

"My, my! High praise from the Knight-Commander himself!" Cherche smiled. "I'm honored."

"It's the least I can do, milady. Especially after all you've done for us and myself."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait!" Robin interjected and looked suspiciously between the two. "What're you talking about? What has Cherche done for you to give her such high praise?"

"If you must know, Cherche has been kind enough to teach me secret combat techniques passed down within her family. 'Tis a great honor, milady."

Frederick bowed.

"There's no need for that. You've already thanked me many times, Frederick," said Cherche. "Besides, we are comrades-in-arms and fight for the same cause, no? Helping you is in my interest. Who knows? One day, you might use it to save my life in battle."

"Regardless of your motives, you've passed down a family secret to me. I am grateful."

"Oh. Well…" Robin relaxed. "It's all training related with you. Because of course it is."

"Furthermore, I would like to thank you for making that delicious mutton dish for dinner."

"Always a pleasure."

"Wait!" Robin looked at Cherche. "How in Naga's name did you get Frederick to eat mutton? More importantly, how did you manage to get him to thank you for getting him to eat mutton?"

"It wasn't too hard," Cherche said simply. "A little spice here, a little gravy there, and voila! A dish even the discerning Frederick couldn't resist."

"But…Frederick hates mutton!"

"He does?"

"Yep. Can't stand it or any other type of game meat. Last I checked, he could only barely eat it, and only after I practically forced different types of meat down his throat and after a lot of crying and whining."

"I did not cry nor did I whine!" Frederick objected indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Then explain 'Eeeaaaaagh! By the gods! Healer! I need a healer! I'm d-dying! Dying! Ah... It's s-so dark...'" Robin then pretended to gag and choke dramatically.

"Th-that is a completely an utterly false report of my reaction!"

"I have witnesses."

"That's not—! Lady Cherche, I—!" Frederick was too flustered to make a coherent sentence, much to Robin's amusement. It's not every day he could get Frederick so worked up. Truly a sight to behold.

"Don't worry yourself, Sir Frederick," Cherche giggled. "I won't pry into past events and will take Robin's retelling with a grain of salt."

"Hey, I'll have you know that my retelling is completely on-point and accurate!"

"You have my gratitude, milady," Frederick said, relieved.

"Hmph. I bet Fredericson here could only eat your dish because of all the time I spent training his taste buds to stop being so picky."

"Oh, I'm sure it was mostly due to your hard work," Cherche said. "Although I'm also sure that gravy and spices helped ease the process."

"I can safely say that they have," confirmed Frederick with a smile.

Lucina watched the conversation between Robin, Frederick, and Cherche unfold with interest. Moreover, she observed how Frederick and Cherche talked with ease and familiarity despite the latter only joining recently. Frederick especially seemed more relaxed around Cherche that he did around others. Well, as far as Frederick could be relaxed, anyway. It brought Lucina a sense of relief. Although she came back to change the future, this part was one that she prayed followed the same course as it did in the future.

"They go well together, don't they?"

"Hm?"

A voice snapped Lucina out of her thoughts.

"Cherche and Frederick," Sumia clarified, looking at the two. "Look at them, so familiar and at ease with each other. I'll even go as far to say that Frederick is past formal and is actually friendly with her!"

Ah, so Lucina wasn't the only one to notice.

"And it makes for quite the tale, don't you think?" Sumia continued. "He is a stalwart knight in the service of his liege, she, a faithful servant following her liege to a foreign land in order to liberate her own. It has all the hallmarks of a good romance! They meet, they talk, they find out how much in common they both have, feelings start to develop…"

"I take it you're a fan of romance novels, Lady Sumia?" Lucina asked, already knowing the answer.

"Please, just 'Sumia' will do. Robin insists on casual interaction between us and I think that's a good idea! And to answer your question, yes! Very much so. I've always been a hopeless romantic and nothing gets me more excited that a good romance novel and tales of love! Seeing it in real life just makes it so much better!"

Lucina grinned at Sumia's obvious excitement.

"I find that reading about the process and courtship is even better than reading about the happy ending of the main couple. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, as well as reinforcing my belief that there is a charming prince for everyone! Well, a charming prince, or a gallant knight, or a mysterious stranger with a heart of gold…"

Lucina noticed Sumia's wistful tone and how her gaze went from Frederick and Cherche to Robin as she finished her sentence. But before she could say anything, she heard Minerva roar, followed by a startled yelp.

"Dear gods, can't she warn people before she does that?" Robin asked, peeking from behind Frederick's armor. "It could really freak some people out!"

"Please excuse her. She's just upset she isn't included in the conversation, aren't you, Minerva?" Cherche asked and pet her wyvern.

Minerva roared again.

Robin immediately reached for his spellbook before stopping.

"Minerva is an ally, friendly fire is bad. Minerva is an ally, friendly fire is bad…" he reminded himself before sighing. "Never before did I need to restrain my spell hand as I do now…"

"Hey, Minerva!"

"What? Morgan? Wait, no! Don't—!" Robin watched in horror as his daughter casually approached the menacing wyvern.

"How's my favorite wyvern doing, huh? Does someone want a pettng?" Morgan asked before turning to Minerva's master. "Can I?"

Cherche smiled. "Of course. Minerva seems to really like you and she always enjoys attention from people she likes, don't you, girl?"

Minerva roared and lowered her head down to Morgan's level.

"Hey, thanks!"

Standing (not cowering!) behind Frederick's reassuringly bulky armor, Robin watched how his daughter eagerly touched the giant menacing wyvern in front of her. She wasn't even remotely afraid that Minerva would bite her hand off!

"Minerva really seems to like Morgan," Sumia commented as she and Lucina approached. "And Morgan seems very untroubled being around her."

"Yeah, no kidding. I wonder how she's not…"

"Afraid?"

"Who's afraid? No one is afraid! Certainly not me!" Robin said quickly. "And why would I be? Minerva is just a big, snarling, lizard with sharp teeth and even sharper claws capable of ripping men to pieces with minimal effort…"

Robin squeezed his spellbook for reassurance.

"Robin, please. You are more uncomfortable around Minerva than I was around game meat," Frederick remarked bluntly.

"Yeah, uncomfortable. That's totally different than being afraid!"

"Whatever you say, Robin…" Frederick rolled his eyes.

"Has Robin always been so uncomfortable around Minerva?" Lucina whispered.

"Not just Minerva," Sumia answered. "All wyverns. Comes from some bad experiences during the last war. Plegian wyverns seemed to seek out Robin specifically and he had a few close calls. I guess those experiences never really left him."

"I see…"

"Was he like this in the future? With the wyverns, I mean."

"Not that I can recall. The Robin in my future didn't have any strong feelings about wyverns. I believe the most I heard was him complaining about how much Minerva eats."

"I see…" Sumia became thoughtful. "So, um…Lucina…"

"Yes?"

"Is…ah…erm…" Sumia cleared her throat and tried to look casual despite the growing redness of her face. "So…us. Shepherds. Robin, Henry, Miriel, myself…"

"Yes…?"

"I-in the future, d-do we…? I-I mean, are we...with…someone, or…?"

"Lady—er, Sumia, you know I can't tell you that."

"I know, but…can't you give me hints? Not even good hints! They can be as vague as you can make them, but can't you tell me something? Anything?"

Lucina smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I can't."

Sumia sighed. "Well I suppose it was worth a shot…"

"But you needn't worry, Sumia. You said you were a hopeless romantic, did you not? Doesn't that mean you believe that everyone has their destined partner and that love will always find a way?"

"Yes, I still believe that as strongly as ever, but it would be nice if we had some clues or something, you know? Love may sometimes take a while to find its way."

"Why not then help give it a push and start something yourself? If you have someone in mind, you could make the first move. Perhaps give your own love story a head start."

"Maybe one day…" Sumia sighed hopefully.

"But not now?"

"Oh nooooo, now is definitely _not_ the right time! We have the upcoming war, and all that planning, and we're all going to be very busy and fighting for our lives very soon. That's not very romantic!" Sumia paused and gave a sideways glance at Robin. "But maybe one day…"

"I'm sure it'll happen for you, Sumia," Lucina assured. "You believe so strongly in it, how can it not?"

"I do, Lucina, I really do."

"Hey, Dad!" Morgan called out as she climbed on top of Minerva. "Check me out! I'm Queen of the Dragons! Hear me roar!"

Minerva roared loudly.

"…Or hear Minerva roar. I guess that works too."

"Be careful!" Robin shouted lamely. "Look at her! Climbing on top of a wyvern without a worry or anything!"

"Robin, Minerva is nothing but careful with her riders," assured Cherche. "She would never purposely hurt them, doubly so for ones she likes as much as she seems to like Morgan."

"That girl…" Robin shook his head. "Sometimes I have trouble believing she's my kid."

"Really? Why's that?" Sumia asked curiously.

"Because look at her! So overflowing with energy and hopping on wyverns without any concern for her own personal safety. So unlike me at all. Definitely not how imagined any child of mine would turn out."

"You've thought about having your own children?"

"Not…really…" Robin admitted. "At least, not in any great detail, but in the few times that I _have_ thought about it – mostly while babysitting little Lucina – I imagined they'd be calm and collected like myself."

A few snickers.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Robin, you do realize that you're one of our more energetic members, do you not?" Cherche asked, amused. "Even I, who has only joined you recently, have been able to discern this."

"It's very true," giggled Sumia. "Naturally Morgan would get that from you."

"Are not! I'm not, say, Lon'qu, but neither am I Lissa or Nowi or…uh…"

Everyone around gave him amused smiles.

"S-shut up! She has to get that from her mother!"

"Oh? Are you suggesting that Morgan's mother is someone like Lissa or Nowi?" Cherche teased.

"Gods, I really hope not. I don't think I have enough reserve energy to handle both a hyper energetic daughter and wife at the same time. I have trouble keeping up with Morgan as is! Having to deal with a wife like her sounds exhausting…"

"Perhaps you can have better luck with your next child."

"Don't you even go thinking that!"

Everyone was surprised at how strongly Robin was against this statement.

"Are you so against having another child?" asked Sumia.

"Sumia, it's bad enough that I had one to begin with. Although I love Morgan more than anything I've ever loved before—love you, dear!" Robin waved to his daughter who was striking different poses on Minerva's back. "—her appearance in this time meant the unacceptable breakage by me of the most sacred principles I hold near and dear to my heart."

"But, you've certainly taken it well," Sumia remarked.

"Yes, only after my mind had to do some very serious laps in order to make sense of this all and fit it in line with my beliefs and principles. If not for that, I'm pretty sure that this would've snapped my mind in two, leaving me an empty husk of a man with a nice coat," Robin explained casually.

Everyone looked, stunned at how he could so casually say such a thing.

"But…you seem to have adopted to it quite well after Morgan's initial appearance," Lucina noted.

"That was acceptance. But just because it was acceptance did _not_ mean it made sense. I accepted that Morgan was my daughter. But what I did not accept were the implications that came with that. I think I spent the next few days trying to figure all that out."

"You did seem a bit dazed for a while there…" Sumia said.

"And pray tell, what did you come up with?" inquired Frederick.

"I decided that…I'll…think about all of this when the time comes to think about it."

"…It took you a week to come with this?"

"Hey, leave me alone, Frederick! This was the best that I could do to prevent myself from completely falling apart, okay? I've made my peace with Morgan being my daughter, the fact that I have a daughter, and did _not_ have a midlife crisis in the process. This is the best you get!"

"You do realize that you're simply kicking the can down the road, do you not?"

"Yeah, well…that's the best that I can do. There's a time and a place for everything."

"And when is the time for you to be thinking about…all of this?" asked Sumia slowly.

"Ideally, never. But since life is never ideal, I…guess when I meet Morgan's mother? I don't know! I try very hard not to think about it!"

"I see. My, if this bothers you so much, I can't imagine what would happen if you had another child appear," said Cherche.

"'Another child' she says. Ha!" Robin scoffed. "Having one child was a shock in itself, but it also steeled my determination to never let such a thing happen again ever! I now more than ever believe in keeping things chaste and professional between Shepherds and will strive to enforce this on everyone, on myself first and foremost!"

"But how do you know that this will be between Shep—"

"There will be no love, no kissing, no mushy emotions!" Robin continued with conviction. "Even for the people already married! The only way kids are coming into the picture is if they come during peacetime when I'll allow you people a little – just a little! – leeway, which I actually shouldn't since you'll not have any feelings of that kind towards each other anyway! Besides, I'm not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice. The only one who has enough audacity to do that is – no offence, Lucina – Chrom, because he apparently serves to make my life difficult by doing the opposite of what I tell him to do, although I'll work extra hard to make sure that doesn't happen! I mean, you're pretty cool from everything I've seen, Lucina, but can you imagine if Chrom has another kid and he turns out to have all the bad habits of his father? Like not listening to me? Gods, then the best I could hope for would be some mitigating factors inherited from Olivia…"

As Robin shook his head, Lucina had to work hard to keep her knowing smile down.

"And if I _were_ to have more kids – which I won't – I'm sure they'll be just as mild-mannered and coolheaded as myself and _not_ like Morgan. Ideally, they'd also be tactically adept, but I'm sure I've squeezed all the luck I can out of that with Morgan's strategic mind, so that's probably out. But I'm definitely sure they'll not be as wildly energetic as Morgan. They'll be calm, polite and respectful, not that I'll have any more popping out, that is."

Lucina had to bite her lip to keep her face straight.

"Hey Dad, check it out! Dragon Dive!"

"Hm?"

Robin turned around just in time to see Morgan jump off Minerva's head, spin in the air, and land on her feet.

"Ta-da!"

Robin thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"For Naga's sake, Morgan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh?"

"You know, with the jumping and the dangerous and the spinning!" Robin cried frantically. "You could've seriously hurt yourself!"

"Come on, Dad, give me a little credit. Do you really think I would purposely do something dangerous without taking step to ensure my own safety?"

"You just did do something dangerous without taking steps to ensure your own safety!"

"Nuh-uh! I totally calculated the distance, how much time I had before I hit the ground, trajectory, and how many flips I could do. There was no way I could hurt myself!" Morgan declared confidently. "Besides, I had Minerva. She likes me too much to let me do something dangerous."

Minerva cried in approval.

"Morgan, that doesn't—"

"Say, if I get along so well with Minerva, who is very picky about people she lets get near her, does that mean we have a special connection or something?"

"Morgan—"

"And does that mean that you can be my mother?" Morgan turned to Cherche and looked at her hopefully.

Robin facepalmed.

"Morgan, what did I tell you?"

"Uh…keep my friends close but my spellbook closer?"

"No. Well, yes, but no. I should say, what did I tell you not to do?"

"Never let my enemies know my plans or motives?

"The other thing."

"Don't…let my worries or doubts cloud my judgement?"

"The other other thing."

"…Don't eat the yellow snow?"

"The thing related to your mother, Morgan."

"Oh! Don't go around asking about my mother and, more importantly, don't go asking the Shepherds if they're my mother!" Morgan answered before realizing what she did and looking down sheepishly. "…Sorry."

"It's okay, dear," Robin walked up to his daughter and ruffled her hair. "Just…don't do it again, yeah? We can't force this thing and will have to wait it out so it'll play out naturally."

"Yeah, I know. I just…I really want to know, you know?"

"I know. I hate questions with no answers too. But this is the best we can do. If you're too aggressive with this, you may end up with the wrong mother!"

"But how will I even know if I'll have the 'right' mother? How will you?"

"Because…I just will!" Robin offered. "Don't you think I would know the woman I'd eventually get together with in the future and make you when I meet her?"

"I guess?"

"Trust me, kiddo. I'll know, as will you, I'm sure. But try not to think about it too hard now. There's a lot more you can be doing."

"Right. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Morgan."

Father and daughter hugged.

"Right. Now I gotta go and plan my diabolical plan to get you to play in the snow with me!"

"Go right ahead, just know that it'll fail."

"We'll see, Dad. We'll see."

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Robin called just as Morgan was about to leave.

"Huh"

"Why are you not wearing your hat, Morgan?"

"What hat?"

"The hat we bought you when the temperatures were dropping to keep you warm."

"Ooooh, that hat. I think I lost it while we were trekking. Sorry, Dad."

"Really?" Robin looked at his daughter skeptically.

"Yep! Lost in the wilderness never to be found again."

Without saying anything, Robin pulled out a hat out of his coat.

"…Oh."

"Morgan, why do you refuse to wear this hat?"

"Because look at it! It's all bulky and big and slides over my eyes!"

"Then why did you tell me to buy it in the first place?"

"I didn't tell you to buy it."

"Yes you did. I distinctly remember asking you what type of hat you wanted from the catalogue and you saying you didn't mind and that I could pick one for you."

"But you didn't have to pick the biggest one!" Morgan protested.

"It was the warmest one!" Robin countered. "And the most expensive! It being expensive means that it's really good!"

"Okay, while I admit that the hat's pretty warm and has those neat little flaps that cover my ears, it's still totally ugly and too big!"

"Since when have you cared about how something looks? It's fine as long as it serves its purpose!"

"Oy! Gregor sees Robin has one of hats from Gregor's home country!"

The group looked to see the jolly mercenary walking by.

"Really?" Robin examined the hat in his hands. "This was from your home country!"

"Indeedings! Old country very cold. People needing of warmest clothes to survive harsh winters. Gregor can guarantee hat and everything from old country will keep you warm for even coldest weather!" Gregor declared proudly. "Is why Gregor wearing thick fur coat over armor."

"Oh. Well then. Thanks for the seal of quality, Gregor!"

"You're very welcome!"

"Looks like Anna's distribution network is really far-reaching…" Robin mumbled to himself as he examined the hat in his hands. "You heard him, Morgan. Warmest hat in hats for coldest of weathers. Put it on."

"Do I have to?"

"Isn't your head cold?"

"…No."

"Put it on."

"Fiiiine."

Morgan approached, took her hat out of Robin's hands and put it on her head. It promptly slid right down to almost cover her eyes.

"How am I supposed to get anything done like this?"

"By focusing on how your head doesn't feel like an ice cube."

Robin reached out and pulled down the hat's flaps to cover Morgan's ears.

"Oh, that feels nice. My ears are so warm…"

"See? It's worth it. At least you're wearing your layers and your mittens."

"Well yeah. Can't really go out in this weather without them, can I?"

"But you can do so without a hat?"

"My head was totally fine!"

"Well now it's finer."

"I guess."

"You'll thank me when you're not suffering from hypothermia or whatever."

"Dad, I don't think I can get hypothermia from just not wearing a hat."

"Well now you extra can't get it because you're wearing the warmest one."

"Can't argue with that logic."

"My logic is generally unarguable."

"Well hey, at least this way me an Minerva kinda hate matching hats! The only difference is style and the fact that hers is pink!"

"Bwargh!"

Robin jumped back as Minerva lowered her head to be level with Morgan and the comfortable distance Robin put between himself and the wyvern suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, Dad? Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do the jump thing whenever Minerva is around."

"To, uh…test my…reflexes? Yes, that's right. It's a reflex exercise. Not because I'm scared of her or anything! Because I'm not!"

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"You bet it does!" Robin said, proud at his ability to make things up on the spot and not to lower his standing in the eyes of his daughter. He was about to say something else when he felt a hot flow of air from behind. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a green dragon.

"Nowi, what are you doing?"

"Hey! What gives?"

"What do you want, Nowi?" Robin asked tiredly. "I'm very busy."

"How come you do the jumpy thing with Minerva and not me?" asked the manakete.

"Why would I do the 'jumpy thing' with you?"

"Because I'm a dragon too! And scary!" To punctuate her point, Nowi roared. "See?"

"First of all, your scariness is debatable. Second, you are a Shepherd and _not_ a wyvern."

"So?"

"So you understand your duties and, most importantly, you _won't_ chew my face of, or look like you want to chew my face off, when you're hungry."

"How do you know? I _could_ chew your face off. I'm a dragon!"

"Because chewing anyone's face off is strictly against the terms of your employment, that's why!" snapped Robin. "Well, when it comes to your allies. You do that and I'll fire you faster than I eat Sumia's pie!"

"Bubbles has another pie?!"

"GAH!" Robin stepped back/spun around so fast he almost tripped on his feet. "Gaius! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I heard the magic words and so I made my way here as quickly as I could," the thief replied simply. "But enough about me. I heard you got a new pie."

"You heard wrong."

"Aw, come on, Bubbles. Don't be stingy."

"Gaius, does it _look_ like I have a pie on me right now?"

"Well…" the thief narrowed his eyes and approached Robin.

"…What are you doing?"

"Coming in for a closer examination. You never know where you may hide your pies from me and your coat has many pockets…"

"For the love of—!" Robin sighed in exasperation. "Look at me, Gaius. I'm freezing my fingers off in some abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere. If I had a pie, do you really think I would be standing here with you?"

"I dunno. You take great lengths to hide your pies from me."

"I don't have any pie!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to confirm that myself."

"Get out!"

"Not before—"

"GET OUT!"

To punctuate his point, Robin tossed a small fireball at the thief.

"Whoa!" Gaius cried and just barely avoided being hit. "Someone's in a bad mood. I know when there's a battle I can't win. See ya!"

"That damn thief. Sometimes I wonder why I hired him…" Robin muttered angrily.

"Heh, he sure got you!"

"He got nothing!" Robin spun around. "And don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really," Nowi replied. "It's kinda boring over here."

"Then go…entertain yourself or something!" Robin waved dismissively.

A bright flash forced Robin to turn away.

"But it's so cooooold!" Nowi whined once she was back to her normal from.

"Nowi, you're essentially running around in a two-piece swimsuit in the middle of winter," Robin remarked dryly. "What did you expect."

"I gotcha covered!"

Robin raised a brow as he watched Donnel run over to them and draped a fur coat over Nowi's shoulders.

"There ya go, hon. Feelin' better?"

"Warm and snuggly. You're the bestest, Donny!" Nowi beamed and threw her arms around Donnel.

"Anythin' for the missus!"

"Wait a minute…" Robin looked at the scene before him. "So, your normal clothes don't rip when you turn into a dragon…but your other ones do?"

"Yep!" Nowi said cheerfully. "Don't know why. Maybe it's some kinda magic?"

"Yeah, magic clothes that resist dragon transformation and stretch to fit whatever form you take," Robin said sarcastically. "But whatever. So, your winter coat always shreds when you turn into a dragon?"

"Yeah. It was a bit annoying when it kept on getting colder and I ran out of clothes."

"So…that order for over 100 winter fur coats during our last requisition round. That was just you two?"

"Can confirm. I'm terribly sorry 'bout that, Robin," Donnel said sheepishly. "But we never reckoned somethin' like damaged clothes would ever be a problem. We got ourselves a few coats like normal folks, but with all the fightin' in Ferox, they up and shred real quick! And with the weather here gettin' real cold by the day, we just didn't have the time or the money to go out and buy more clothes, 'specially since we're deep in Feroxi wilderness. So I figured this here was the only way we could get Nowi some warm clothes on the quick without havin' her either sit out battle or freeze to death."

"You're not angry, are you?" asked Nowi.

"No. I'm actually quite impressed."

"Really?"

Robin nodded. "That was quick thinking, Donnel. A good solution to an otherwise serious problem."

"Oh. Uh, thanks!" Donnel was clearly not expecting this reaction. "So yer not mad about the cost?"

"I would be were the circumstances different. I mean, you don't just go around ordering clothes in bulk along with our weapons and armor! However, I think I'll let it slide this time. This problem is serious enough to warrant this course of action. And the Plegians are bankrolling us, so that also helps. Just remember to tell me next time so I don't have a heart attack when I look over our stocks and see vast sums of money being spent on clothes."

"Will do!"

"Now off with you two. Go…do whatever it is you do."

"Hey, Nowi, Donnel!" Morgan suddenly ran up to the two. "You guys like to play, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say—"

"You bet!"

Morgan grinned. "That's what I thought! What would you say if I…"

"Why do I have a feeling this will not lead to anything good?" Robin asked himself as he watched the three of them walk off. He then turned around to the others. "Right. Sorry for that interruption. Now…what were we talking about?"

"That was certainly a quick series of events," Lucina remarked. "You jumped between conversations very seamlessly."

"I've had lots of practice," Robin said gloomily. "The thing to know with the Shepherds is that you have to be ready to have something stupid happen to you and not be caught off-guard. Or, at least I have to be. I attract a disproportionate amount of this random crap!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Robin," Sumia mused. "Remember that one time Frederick commissioned nude poster of Chrom to raise morale?"

"Oh yeah," Robin chuckled. "That was pretty awesome."

Lucina's mouth dropped.

Frederick winced.

"Oh?" Cherche looked at the knight playfully. "Do tell."

"Please don't."

"Come now, Sir Frederick, you can't have a story like that and not expect me to ask to know the rest."

"Milady, I beg you…"

"Heh, I don't think I've ever seen Frederick so uncomfortable before!" Robin grinned. "Bravo, Cherche. I'm glad you're fitting in so well and getting along! I knew you'd fit in well here!"

Even while struggling to maintain his composure, Frederick managed to shoot Robin a glare.

Cherche shrugged innocently. "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of a very interesting story."

"And I think I hear milord calling. Please excuse me."

Without waiting for a response or looking around, Frederick quickly walked away from the conversation.

"You won't get away from me that easily. Come, Minerva. I bid you all farewell."

Cherche nodded and (along with Minerval) quickly set off in hot pursuit of the retreating Frederick.

"I like her," Robin commented idly. "I think she's the only one I know who can make Frederick that fidgety. She's like his one weakness. I'll have to remember that for next time…"

"That story didn't actually happen…did it?" Lucina asked cautiously.

Sumia giggled. "Oh, it happened. I even saw the poster."

"I think everyone did. You don't expect that to be the first thing you see when you wake up…" Robin recalled with amusement.

"E-everyone saw?" Lucina repeated. "_Everyone_?"

"Yeeep. It was pretty great. Lissa and I didn't let Chrom live it down for a month."

"How…how did that happen?"

"Well…" Robin was about to explain before he got an idea. "I think you should ask Chrom."

"Robin, I don't think this is something Father wants to recall."

"What? Don't be silly! Chrom and I have got passed that and learned to laugh about it."

"Really?" Lucina asked dubiously.

"Yeah! That was years ago! It's now one of those funny things we did back when we were stupid kids."

"Robin, a couple years ago neither you nor Father were 'just kids.'"

"What I'm saying now is that it's cool. Water under the bridge. We recall that funny moment with fondness and laughing. I'm sure Chrom will be more than happy to talk about it."

Lucina still looked uncertain.

"I can be there with you to lay the groundwork," Robin offered. "You know, get the conversation started and then slowly lead him into it to make it seem more natural instead of you just asking him out of the blue."

"…Very well. If you think that'll make things easier."

"I promise you that it will."

"Shall I ask Father to come now?"

"By all means."

"I always appreciate hearing stories of the past here. Thank you, Robin."

Lucina smiled and walked off to find Chrom.

"Any time, Lucina!"

"…You're terrible."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin said, grinning.

"You know that was probably the most embarrassing thing Chrom's ever experienced," Sumia pointed out.

"Was it? I had no idea."

"Robin…"

"Come on, Sumia. It's all in good fun. This is just another battle my long running-quest to never let Chrom live down some things because he makes my life so difficult sometimes."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd never say you and Chrom are best friends."

"What do you mean? Best friends rib and mock each other all the time!"

"Cordelia and I don't do that."

"Yeah, well—wait." Robin turned to face Sumia. "Are you telling me that I'm not your best friend?"

"Wha—? I...uh…" Sumia was not expecting this turn of events.

"I can't believe this, Sumia! Even after all we've been through, you still consider me less of a friend than Cordelia!"

"But that not—! Robin, I—! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You consider Chrom a better friend than me even after all _we've _been through!"

"Sumia, Chrom found me in the middle of some field and took me in as one of his own, believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself," Robin pointed out. "That pretty much guarantees him as my best friend."

"Oh…" Sumia deflated, her counter-attack failing at the first hurdle.

"See?" Robin grinned and pulled her closer. "We rib and tease each other also. I'd say that's a great sign of a healthy friendship."

"Although the teasing is one-sided…" Sumia mumbled.

"That's what makes it special!"

Sumia rolled her eyes but smiled regardless.

"Man-spawn."

A gruff voice interrupted their friendly banter.

"Panne," Robin greeted. "What's up?"

"We have a problem."

"Just the one?" Robin quipped. "What is it?"

"We are not alone here."

"…What?"

"This manor. We are not alone," Panne repeated. "There is another presence here. A lot of them."

"Is…is it ghosts?" Sumia asked fearfully. "Is the manor haunted?"

"No, Sumia," Robin said patiently. "It's not ghosts and the manor is definitely not haunted."

"H-how can you be so sure?" Sumia nervously looked around.

"Because there's no such thing as ghosts. Ghosts are a figment of the imagination and exist only in horror stories. They're completely unrealistic otherwise."

"Robin, our world is filled with magic, dragons, flying horses and a dark dragon god of destruction. With all those things existing, you find ghosts to be thing that's unrealistic?"

"Well yeah. I mean, spirits living on after death?" Robin scoffed derisively. "That's stupid and impossible. The closest things we have to that are Risen, and they're more like shambling corpses animated by some dark magic."

"…And that makes more sense to you than ghosts?"

"Naturally."

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer."

Robin and Sumia both looked down to see Panne with her hear against the floor.

"Er, Panne?"

"I suggest you prepare yourselves for battle."

"Can you at least tell us what we're fighting?" asked Robin, nevertheless heeding Panne's advice and taking out his spellbook.

"You will find out shortly."

Just as Panne predicted, the doors on the far side of the hall swung open to reveal two snarling…

"Risen, because of course it's Risen," Robin sighed.

The Risen groaned and charged.

"I mean, ACK! Risen!"

Robin promptly roasted them with an Arcfire spell.

"Well that takes care of that."

"Robin!" Chrom rushed over to his friend, Falchion at the ready. "What the hell was that?!"

"Risen," replied the grandmaster casually. "Don't worry. They're taken care of."

"There are more of them here. Much more," Panne said plainly.

Chrom looked at Panne, then to Robin.

"…You don't expect us to really go further into this place and clear them out, do you?"

Just then, everyone heard a scream coming from where the Risen appeared.

"That sounded like a girl," Sumia said.

"Quite a young one," added Chrom. He then gave Robin a determined look.

"Fiiine," sighed the grandmaster. He then turned to address the Shepherds. "Okay, listen up, people! You all saw and heard what just happened here! This mansion is apparently infested with Risen along with a little girl. So we obviously have to go and help her. Grab your gear and prepare to move out! We're on the clock on this because we have no idea where this girl is or how many Risen she may be facing. So gear up quick and prepare to move out!"

* * *

"These are some wide halls…" Robin noted as the Shepherds cautiously made their way through the mansion.

"Quite," agreed Cherche. "They are wide enough to fit our cavalry as well as my Minerva."

"Too bad you can't fly in here."

"Minerva is as fierce on the ground as she is in the air. Besides," Cherche smiled and twirled her axe. "I have a better chance to hit on ground level."

"I wish we had that luxury..."

Robin looked back to see Sumia and Cordelia, unmounted and looking very uncomfortable with only their lances and spellbooks.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't think we could afford to have all of us mounted here. We pretty much fill the halls as is. Besides, there's not enough room for you two to fly so that takes away your main advantage. At least Cherche and Minerva are tough enough to withstand prolonged punishment."

"I know," Sumia sighed. "It's just…this feels so awkward without Daisy!"

"It feels strange for me, too. But we'll get through this, Sumia," Cordelia reassured her friend. "Think of this as a new experience to try out our magic on foot."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of…" Sumia looked uncertainly at her spellbook.

"You guys will be just fine," Robin said confidently. "After all, you'll be supported by all of us."

The Shepherds all voiced their agreement.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Anyway," Robin looked around. "Panne. Any word on the location of our girl or the Risen?"

"Hard to say. I hear constant moving and groaning on the Risen's part, but it is hard to pinpoint the exact location, although I feel they are close. Perhaps even just beyond these walls and in the next room."

"That's encouraging…"

"Don't be worrying! If push coming to shove, Gregor will defend friends and employers!" the mercenary said jovially. "After all, Gregor clad in new armor that make Gregor feel spry and able to take on many men, be they living or dead!"

"Your confidence is all in your armor," Panne said with disapproval. "Only your skills matter on the battlefield. If you are not skilled enough, pieces of metal on your chest will not save your life."

"Oh? Is Panne volunteering to be Gregor's partner and protect Gregor's life on field of battle?"

"I did no such thing."

"Then it's decided! Panne and Gregor will fight and protect together!"

"I would think that my consent is required for this pact to be legitimate."

"Of course Panne is consenting. Panne and Gregor best friends and thicker than thieves! And such friends protect each other, no?"

"You have just decided all of this in the last few seconds!"

"We are about to go into battle and these two bicker," Kjelle said in disbelief.

"Eh. Just another pre-battle banter between friends."

Kjelle looked up in disbelief. "Mother? Does…does this happen often?"

Sully shrugged on her horse. "Often enough."

"And Chrom just…lets this happen? He's not worried that it'll interfere with the battle?"

"Har! Chrom. That's a good one, kid!"

"…Mother?"

"What your mother's trying to say is that of all of us, ol' man Chrom probably does more bickerin' than anyone here," Vaike explained cheerfully.

"Truly?"

"Yessir! He and Robin usually argue like an old married couple."

"Chrom and Robin…argue?" Kjelle asked slowly. "The two highest members of the Shepherds…argue with each other before battle?"

"Heh, not just before battle." Kjelle turned around to see Gaius sucking on a lollipop. "Before, after, sometimes even during."

"Har! That's when they do their best fighting!" laughed Sully.

"This is all so different than what I'd imagined…" Kjelle said. "So much more informal and less rigid…"

"Did you think otherwise?" asked Vaike.

Kjelle nodded. "In the future, we were raised on stories of your heroism and how you defied the odds to cheat death and pull off spectacular victories even from the jaws of defeat. You were soldiers of the highest caliber, models to us all. I just thought that, well…"

"We'd be more stuffy soldiers instead of a ragtag group of miscreants?" Sully finished.

"I wouldn't take _that_ far…"

"Hey! I object to that statement!" Gaius said with mock indignation. "I am far less of a miscreant that you all."

"Gaius, you're probably one of the biggest of us all," countered Sully.

"We're all miscreants here," Vaike declared with pride. "Maybe that's why we fight so well together. Rules and such are for office types and stuffy officials. Out here, we can be ourselves with no one telling us what to do!"

"What about Robin and his multitude of rules?" Gaius asked.

"I'll bet he doesn't even remember half of what he tells us," Vaike said dismissively. "Because I sure don't."

"Hey, I heart that!" came Robin's voice from the front.

Sully smacked Vaike's head. "Now you've done it, you oaf!"

"What?"

"Set Robin off on another lecture!"

"We're walkin' in the middle of some haunted mansion—"

"It's not haunted!"

"—Do you really think he's gonna lecture us now?"

Sully said nothing and motioned with her head at the front of the column where Robin was busy extolling the virtues of rules and following said rules.

"Heh, you really should've known better than to ask stupid questions," Gaius chuckled.

"…And another thing!"

Robin's lecture/rant about rules was mercifully cut short by the wall next to the Shepherds suddenly collapsing.

Everyone stared.

"Uh…Dad?"

"Yes, Morgan?"

"That doesn't usually happen, does it?"

"It's not supposed to…" Robin slowly approached the wall and examined the hole. "Nothing beyond, no sign of damage whatsoever. It's like the wall just…fell apart."

"I don't like the look of this…" Chrom looked around cautiously. "Everyone, stay alert!"

"How very curious."

Robin turned around to see Miriel examining the wall.

"Miriel? What're you thinking?"

"I sense traces of magic coursing through these walls. Perhaps even the entire mansion."

"Well that's reassuring. Is it dangerous?"

"I don't believe so…" Miriel ran her hand long the wall. "It seems the magic is mostly concentrated in the walls. I believe it travels in currents and sometimes has an explosive release of energy if two currents get too close to each other."

"Resulting in that part of the wall collapsing when that happens," Chrom finished.

"That is correct."

"Right. So we must be extra vigilant since the walls separating us from the Risen next door could come down any minute."

"A wise course of action."

While that was going on, Robin stared past the collapsed wall.

"Something on your mind, Robin?"

"Lucina," Robin greeted without turning around. "Just trying to figure out where this leads to and if we should continue on the path we have now or go down this one…"

"Why not split our forces?" Lucina suggested. "We could cover more ground that way and do some exploring in the process."

"Oh no, I don't split my forces unless absolutely necessary," Robin said adamantly. "That's a surefire way to reduce overall unit effectiveness while increasing the chances of something going terribly, terribly wrong. Don't you read horror novels, Lucina? Things go wrong the instant the group splits to explore the empty school or abandoned cave or whatever. That's the step before they all start getting killed one by one!"

"Er…very well. I shall defer to your judgement."

"That's right you will!" Robin then glanced back and stepped past the hole to look around. "Where do you suppose it leads?"

"I wouldn't know. We seemed to be following the main hallway before and I assume that would lead to the main dining chambers. This hall seems to be smaller. Servant's quarters perhaps? Lesser bedchambers?"

"Wish we had a map or something…" Robin mumbled. "At least there's enough light."

"Did we ever light the torches here?"

"No, but the walls are coursing with magic. I wouldn't be surprised if they light torches in hallways or something."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's magic, Lucina," Robin said casually. "It does many bamboozling things that we don't fully understand."

"That seems…fair."

Just then, everyone heard the familiar moan of Risen followed by a girlish yell coming from somewhere beyond the smaller hallway.

"Well that makes our choice easy. Everyone!" Robin called out. "We—"

Before he could finish, Robin noticed the bricks beginning to move.

"Lucina! Over to the others! Now!"

But just as the two of them were about to step over the rubble, the bricks suddenly (and really quickly) animated and floated back to make a solid wall.

"Argh! Damn it!" Robin hit his fist against the newly formed wall. "What the hell is the meaning of this!?"

"Robin? Lucina! Can you hear me?" came Chrom's muffled voice from the other side.

"Just about," replied Lucina.

"Dad? Dad! What happened?!"

"Oh gods…" Robin's eyes widened in horror as he realized who the wall separated him from. "Morgan! Morgan, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Dad!" came Morgan's voice. "But what about you? What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" Robin ran his hands long the wall. "One minute I was here in this hallway, the next thing I know, the bricks all rebuild themselves!"

"Fascinating…"

"Miriel, now is _not_ the time!" Robin shouted from his side. "Examine the magic walls later! Right now, we have to get back to you guys, so stand back while I blast this damn wall to pieces!"

"I would advise against such an endeavor."

"What? Why?"

"If my hypothesis is correct, the walls here conduct magic. I would assume that they would also absorb any extra magic applied to them and run it along the currents that pulse through the mansion."

"So I can't just blast my way through?"

"I doubt it would have any meaningful effect, no."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?! Lucina and I can't just stay here!"

"Perhaps we could wait until the wall breaks again?" the princess suggested.

"That would be a reasonable course of action, although I cannot know or guarantee when or if the wall will separate again," Miriel said.

"Well that's just great!" Robin threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Waiting. My favorite exercise."

"Er, Robin?"

"Lucina."

"We could simply make our way across this hallway and follow it through until it and the main hallway intersect," Lucina said. "I'm certain that all of these smaller hallways eventually must link with the main hallway at some point."

"I guess it beats waiting around here for gods know how long…" Robin thought. "Chrom!"

"What's the plan, Robin?"

"How does your hallway look? Where does it look like it's leading?"

"Seems straight, with a turn at the end."

Robin looked back to his small hall that lead to another one.

"Think ours intersect somewhere close?" he asked Lucina.

"Difficult to say," replied the princess. "However, it looks like the hallway at least runs parallel to the main one. I'd wager that an intersection would not be too far off."

"Right. I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" Robin then turned to the wall. "Chrom! New plan!"

"I'm listening."

"Here's what we'll do: Luc—" Robin began before he heard a noise on the other side. "…What was that sound?"

Chrom didn't answer, instead ordering the Shepherds to arms.

"Chrom? Chrom!"

Still now answer, but Robin was alarmed to hear sounds of fighting and…moaning?

"Oh gods, are they fighting?!"

"That seems to be the case."

"Oh gods! And they're out fighting there! Alone! Without us! Without me!"

"Robin, the Shepherds are most certainly not alone."

"But Morgan!" the grandmaster cried frantically. "She's there fighting by herself without me to protect her! What if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt? What if she dies?!"

"Robin!" Lucina grabbed him by the shoulders. "You must calm yourself! Breathe!"

She held on firmly until Robin resumed breathing normally.

"Are you better?"

"A bit. I—" Robin was suddenly aware that the other side had gone silent. He rushed to the wall. "Morgan! Chrom! Olivia! Is anyone there?!"

After a heart pounding silence, a voice replied.

"Dad!"

"Oh thank gods…" Robin sagged in relief. "Morgan! What happened? Are you okay? Not hurt? Where are the others?"

"No need to worry, Robin. We're all fine."

Chrom's voice. Reassuring.

"Father!"

Despite her cool demeanor, Lucina still sounded very relieved to hear Chrom was unhurt. Gave Robin comfort to know that he wasn't the only one who was worried (granted, he was borderline hysterical and Lucina…wasn't, but still).

"Chrom! What the hell happened?"

"Nothing too serious, just a few Risen suddenly appeared from the other end of the hall."

"Yeah. They were really tough!" Morgan added. "Really big and bulky ones with axes."

"What?! Are you hurt?!"

"You don't need to worry, Robin." Olivia's voice. "There were only a few of them and we took care of them quickly. No one was hurt."

"Your daughter fought well," Chrom said. "Kept her distance and cast spells to make it easy for us."

"Yeah! I'm still good to go."

"Thank gods…" Robin sighed. He then looked at the wall in frustration. "Guys? I don't think this wall is coming down soon. And given that there are random Risen marauding this mansion, staying here and waiting until this thing hopefully collapses is out of the question."

"So what do you propose?"

"Moving on, for both of us."

"…What?"

"Listen, these hallways all must have some sort of point where they all intersect, right? At least mine with yours since you guys are in the main hallway, right?"

"That sounds about right," said Chrom. "Although where they do meet is anyone's guess…"

"That's the problem. Hopefully somewhere soon. Look, our hallway here turns into another one which seems to run parallel to yours. I suggest—"

"Us going down our hallway and look for an intersection point somewhere to meet up with you?" Morgan ventured.

"That's my girl! Thinking like a true tactician!" Robin said approvingly. "But yes. That's what we're doing. Chrom, you get that?"

"I heard. But Robin, we have no idea how big this mansion is or where the hallways may meet. What happens if one of us falls behind?"

"Chrom, if anyone will fall behind it'd be Lucina and myself. I mean, we're on some kind of backstreet hallway while you're on the main one. But! Just with roads in cities, there _has_ to be a point where these two and others join. Our hallway may take us weird places, but we'll eventually meet up with you. And to ensure that we meet up, make sure you guys keep any and all doors open after yourselves so if Lucina and I _do _fall behind, we can at least know we're on the right track behind you. Or leave a mark on the door or something. Something noticeable, you know?"

"Okay…but is there a meeting point you have in mind? A destination?"

"A what? Oh. Uh…" Robin turned to Lucina. "Why are we here again?"

Lucina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound screaming.

"Oh. Right," Robin turned to the wall. "Sorry, Chrom. We have a situation here. Meet us, uh, I don't know. In a big hall somewhere or somewhere that looks important."

"Robin—"

"And Morgan?"

"Dad?"

"Stay safe and remember everything I've taught you."

"You got it!"

"Chrom, I counting on you to keep Morgan safe. Actually, that goes for all of you!" Robin shouted. "If I come back and find even a little scratch on her, you are all FIRED!"

Silence, followed by a quiet chuckle.

"Robin, I could very well say the same thing about you and Lucina."

"I'd be worried if your daughter wasn't old enough to take care of herself and had years of combat experience."

"Hey!" came Morgan's indignant voice. "I'm old enough to take care of myself! And I also have years of combat experience! …I think. Maybe. It's certainly possible!"

"Just stay safe, Morgan. And everyone else. Don't do anything dumb just because I'm not there!"

With that final piece of advice, Robin turned around and walked away.

"…Lucina?"

"Worry not, Father. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Lucina."

"And stay safe, dear!" came Olivia's voice. "You and Robin may be capable warriors, but there are only two of you and a lot of Risen around."

"I assure you Robin and I will be careful, Mother. Please, be well."

With that, Lucina went off after Robin

* * *

"I hope they'll be okay…"

"Have faith, Olivia. Robin and Lucina are our top fighters," Chrom assured his wife. "They're both used to winning against the odds. I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"I know, I know…" Olivia mumbled more to reassure herself.

Chrom shook his wife's shoulder gently and then addressed the assembled Shepherds.

"Shepherds! You head what just happened. We must continue to make our way forward and hopefully find somewhere to meet up with Robin and Lucina. So that means fighting further inside this mansion. We must have faith that Robin and Lucina will find us and whoever it is that was here in the first place. Now, if everyone ready to fight further in?"

The Shepherds all nodded.

"Right. Everyone, form up! Cherche, you and Frederick take point. Sully, Stahl, you're on sides. Vaike, Gregor, take the rear. As usual, mages are in the center. Everyone else, form up around them. Morgan?"

"Reporting for duty!"

"You have the luxury of choosing your positon. Do you want to lead or stay with the mages?"

"A good tactician always leads from the front," Morgan recited. "…Unless the situation calls for her to take a back seat. Luckily, that doesn't seem to be the case here, so I'll go for the front!"

"Heh, as enthusiastic as your father," Chrom laughed. "Very well. Come, you'll fight alongside me."

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides, you heard Robin. He entrusted me to take care of you. And our fighting styles are familiar enough that we don't have to get used to each other."

"They are?"

"Don't you remember? We fought together in the ruins where we found you."

"Oh yeah. Great! I'll stick by you, Mr. Fearless Leader!"

Before Chrom could laugh and tell Morgan to just refer to him by his first name, the wall opposite them suddenly collapsed, revealing a big room filled with various Risen.

"Shepherds, prepare yourselves for battle!" Chrom cried. "Morgan! Stay close to me!"

"Right!"

Morgan nodded in determination and took out her own Levin Sword.

The Shepherds braced themselves as the Risen attacked.

* * *

Robin and Lucina slowly made their way through the hallway when Robin shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Lucina asked, concerned.

"I suddenly got a terrible feeling Morgan is in danger…"

"Robin, I understand that you're terribly worried, but you must have faith," Lucina said encouragingly. "Morgan has Father, Mother, and all the other Shepherds with her. They are all skilled warriors and care very deeply about her; she's in good hands."

"I know, it's just…" Robin sighed. "I can't help but worry. She's my daughter that I just met and love immensely. I want to be there for her and protect her all the time. And I was doing that all this time! Being separated like this, now knowing what she's doing or being with her when she fights. I hate it!"

"I know it must be hard, but you must be strong, Robin. You must believe."

"I believe. I believe in the Shepherds every time we go out to fight! I believe that they're skilled enough to not get killed when I'm not looking. But this worrying is new. It's…unwelcome."

"I'm sure it will get better once you've spent more time with Morgan and know what she's capable of."

"Gods, I hope so. This worrying about Morgan every time we're apart isn't fun…" Robin sighed. "How do you do it, Lucina?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Keep calm and cool like you do."

"I wouldn't say I do any of that."

"Sure you do. You're doing it right now."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you worry about Chrom and Olivia just as much as I worry about Morgan. Probably more so give the whole 'future depends on Chrom' thing."

"I suppose…"

"Yet here you are, walking calmly down this somewhat lit hallway, _not_ freaking out and thinking about whether you did enough to keep your father safe!" Robin sighed again. "How do you do it?"

"Well…" Lucina thought for a moment. "I suppose I've been given some really good advice from someone very wise when I was a child and really took it to heart."

"Do tell. I really feel I need to calm myself."

"I feel you may be familiar with it."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. A wise man once told me to not to let my worries or doubts cloud my judgement and always keep a cool head even in the most serious situations."

"That does sound like good advice. Whoever said it to you must've been a very wise man, although I feel like I heard that advice before…"

Robin thought about why that line sounded familiar when it suddenly came to him. He then looked over to Lucina, who was grinning.

"Sneaky devil…" Robin smiled. "Using my own quotes on me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucina said innocently.

"Tell me, are you saying this only because you heard Morgan say it or did I really tell you this in the future?"

"You really did give me this little piece of advice when I was little. That and many others."

"Interesting. I give the same bits of wisdom to you that I did to Morgan…" Robin thought. "And you still maintain you've never seen Morgan before you came here?"

Lucina nodded.

"Huh. Well. Pack that thought for the appropriate time… Ahem. Anyway, yes. I can't really argue with myself, so I'll just try to be cool and not let my doubts or worries distract me from the task at hand. Morgan is safe and will be fine and I have to focus…" Robin took a few deep breaths.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit better, yes. Turns out I give good advice, even to myself. Who knew?" Robin smiled. "Thanks, Lucina. I don't usually worry this much about things."

Lucina stared.

"What? I don't! I usually only worry the regular amount!"

"Whatever you say, Robin."

A loud noise ahead cut Robin interrupted whatever Robin was going to say.

He and Lucina got into a fighting stance as they saw a few Risen emerging. But before they could do anything, a stream of fire poured over the Risen and melted them.

Robin and Lucina exchanged confused glances. They the approached slowly, Falchion and spellbook at the ready.

Just then, a pink dragon entered the hallway.

"Holy crap! First Risen, now dragons. This is some crazy mansions we got here!" Robin opened his spellbook and started charging an Arcthunder spell. "Let's zap this thing before moving in for the kill!"

"Wait, is that…?" Lucina squinted. "Robin! Don't hurt her!"

"Almost ready! Now, let's unleash th-WHOA!"

Lucina moved quickly, grabbing Robin's arm and directing it away from the dragon and toward a wall. Just in time, since lightning bolts shot out of Robin's head and just barely missed the dragon.

"Luicna, what the hell?!" Robin cried in alarm. "Do you how dangerous it is to interrupt spellcasting? And look! Now this thing knows we're here!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Robin."

"How can you even say that? It's a dragon!"

"Lucina?"

Robin paused. "…A talking dragon? That knows you?"

A bright light and a somewhat familiar noise got Robin's attention. When he looked again, the dragon was gone, replaced by a little girl with dark, braided hair.

"…She wasn't here before, was she?"

"Lucina, it _is _you!"

The girl ran and hugged Lucina.

"It's good to see you, Nah."

"Gods, I can't believe I found you!" the girl apparently named Nah exclaimed. "I feel like it's been forever since we last saw each other."

"I feel the same way, Nah. I'm glad we found each other when we did. This seems a dangerous place for someone to find themselves alone."

"Maybe, but not for me. I can turn into a dragon, you know."

Lucina smiled. "I know, Nah."

"Uh, guys?" Robin spoke up. "Not to interrupt this touching reunion, but I'd like to point out that this isn't exactly the best time or place to reunite…"

"Ah, of course," Lucina said. "Apologies, Robin. Nah, as wonderful as it is to see you, we are unsafe here. Let us wait until we are reunited with the others, shall we?"

"The others are here?" Nah asked hopefully.

"Some of them. I'll explain everything later."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"And quickly, Nah, this is Robin. Robin, Nah."

"A pleasure," the grandmaster nodded and looked ahead. "Let's walk and talk while we can, yeah?"

"Yes, sir!" Nah saluted and they all started walking. "Wait, Robin? You're Robin? _The _Robin?"

"I don't know if I'm _The_ Robin, but I am _a_ Robin."

Nah looked over to Lucina.

"Yes, Nah. This is the Robin that you've heard about," the princess confirmed.

"Wow. So this is the Robin that I've heard so much about…"

"Pray tell, what have you heard about me?"

"Lots. Like how you were a legendary tactician and could win any battle against overwhelming odds. You managed to win battles with minimal casualties and planned unorthodox yet effective plans that brought Ylisse strategic victories against its enemies."

Robin sighed in contentment. "Wow, that sure is a reputation. Certainly strokes my ego…"

"I've also heard you were quite aloof and reserved, especially as time went by. You got along with the Shepherds and Chrom, but others saw you as a man with a grim expression who rarely smiled and increasingly barricaded himself in his office."

"Oh." Robin's good mood dissipated. "That strokes my ego less. Well it's a good thing I'm in a position to change my reputation still!"

"…What?"

"The first part of your reputation of me is about right. Brilliant tactician, master of strategy, puller of victories and defier of odds, etc. I already do that!"

"Okay…?"

"But that second part? Not a fan. Feel like that makes me sound like a giant wet towel. Besides, people told me that I'm a bit different from how I turned out in the future, and I'm okay with that."

"Uh…"

"I mean, look at me! Can you really tell me that the sociable, lovable, handsome devil standing in front of you is less good that some boring, frowny office worker?"

Nah looked at Lucina questioningly.

"I'll explain later," whispered the princess. "Just go along with it."

"Anyway, enough about me…" Robin paused around a corner and peeked ahead. Seeing it was all clear, he continued, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're a manakete, so that means you're Donnel and Nowi's kid."

"Father and Mother?" Nah's eyes lit up. "You know them?"

"Of course I do. I am a Shepherd and their superior officer."

"Oh, right…" Nah looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry. I got excited at seeing my parents again."

"Understandable. But don't worry about it, you'll definitely see them again. They're both Shepherds, which means that they extremely capable warriors and can take care of themselves and others and will totally be okay here. I mean, your mother is a dragon and your father has an uncanny ability to learn and fight. They'll all be fine. They'll be fine! They'll be fine…"

"Robin…" Lucina put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm not worrying! Well, not overworrying! This is just normal worrying. I'm still okay and totally focused!"

Lucina looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine, really. Worrying a bit is how I go through my life and what motivates me to get things done."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Robin said confidently. "Don't worry about me. Worrying about others is my job!"

"That may be the case, but not even you can do your 'job' alone."

"I disagree. I've been doing my other jobs all by myself."

"Have you?"

"For the most part…with a little help. Depending."

Robin cleared his throat to avoid the curious gazes of his companions.

"So to sum up: your parents will be fine. And hey! Speaking of your parents, you must probably take after your father, huh?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know. When comparing your attitude with that of Nowi and Donnel, you're much closer to Donnel than Nowi, right? Then again, I guess there are few people like Nowi."

"Oh. I never knew…"

"Never knew what?"

"My parents," Nah said quietly.

Robin looked down at the manakete then up to Lucina.

"Nah is the youngest one out of all of us who travelled back," explained the princess. "As such, she was born right before Ylisse's forces were sent off to battle, the Shepherds included. Because of that…" Lucina looked at Nah for permission to continue.

"I never knew my mother or father," said the manakete. "All I had were stories of their bravery and heroism and what the historians wrote. They took care of me when I was young, but when they were called to the front, they entrusted one of my father's soldier friends to look after me. I was raised in a foster come, not knowing anything about my parents except what the history books said."

Robin remained silent.

"I didn't even know that there were other children of the Shepherds like myself until they came and took me with them one day."

"So…you don't know anything about your parents?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Nothing beyond what I read and was told," answered Nah. "All I have is their deeds during the wars and their names."

"You don't even know what they look like?"

Nah shook her head. "Nothing beyond general things like hair color and build."

"Wow. That's rough. I guess it's a good thing you came back in time, huh? At least now you'll have the opportunity to get to know your parents and everything about them!"

"I would like that very much!" Nah nodded but then looked wearily at Lucina. "We _are_ allowed to, right?"

The princess nodded. "It would be best to work with our parents of this time to secure our future. And I suppose you can pick their brains while you're at it."

"YES! I can't wait to meet my parents and get to know everything about them!"

"But please be careful, Nah. Not all Shepherds are married and we don't want to do anything that could jeopardize the others," Lucina cautioned. "So please be mindful of what you say and to whom."

"Right. Got it."

"Huh. First you, then Vaike and Sully's kid, now Donnel and Nah's. So far everyone who got hitched has their kids showing up. I wonder who's next?" Robin mused. "The only ones we have now are Ricken and Maribelle and Lon'qu and Lissa. I wonder if we'll bump into their kids next…?"

Nah looked at Robin curiously before turning to Lucina.

"Those are the only Shepherds that are married?"

Lucina nodded.

"But what does that mean for the others?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, but given that some of the Shepherds have married and how they have married, I can at least hope that this part will play out as intended…" Lucina dropped her voice. "And given the signs, I can safely say that at least some of the others are on the same track."

Nah glanced at Robin ahead.

"Is he…?"

"Not yet. However, Robin does have a daughter at this time."

"Oh. Is it—?"

"No. It's no one we know."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain everything later," Lucina promised. "Please, Nah, don't say anything now. Just know that her name is Morgan and we have evidence that she is definitely Robin's daughter."

"But how can that be?"

"I don't think anyone knows."

"…Okay. I guess we'll figure this out later?"

"I certainly hope so…"

"Look lively, guys!" came Robin's voice from ahead. "We've got company."

Nah and Lucina looked up to see Robin adopting a fighting stance. Ahead of him, two large Risen shambled forth.

"Do you need me to go dragon on these guys?" Nah asked, clutching her dragonstone.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Robin said, seizing up the two Risen. "There's only two of them and Lucina and I should be able to get rid of these guys quickly."

Robin just finished talking when a door opened behind the Risen and two heavily armored Risen walked out.

"Do you need my help now?"

"…No. We should still be able to handle this…"

Another door opened to reveal some mounted Risen wielding tomes.

"…Robin?"

"Go ahead. I swear I should just keep my mouth shut next time…"

* * *

_A good tactician always keeps her cool in the heat of battle._

Morgan repeated this mantra over and over to herself as she tried to focus on everything unfolding around her.

It was a lot harder than it sounded.

Having quickly realized that her sword will be useless when she had the likes of Chrom and Frederick for brute force, Morgan quickly sheathed her Levin Sword and took out her spellbook. That turned out to be the right move as she, standing behind Chrom, was able to fire off various spells to soften up the Risen for him to finish off. Luckily for both of them, due to Morgan's fighting style closely resembling that of her father, she and Chrom were able to fight just as well as if he were fighting with Robin. Chrom intuitively knew which enemies Morgan was going to target and was able to dodge, sidestep, or make way for her spell without looking back for her signal, pouncing on the weakened enemy only moments later.

Meanwhile, Morgan was able to get a real taste of being a tactician in the middle of combat without her father to take care of everything. While casting spells, she tried to keep an eye on the others and what was happening to them.

She cast several spells when she saw Risen trying to get too close to the mages, she directed others to close gaps in their ranks, and she tried to keep track of all the enemies around her.

Currently, Morgan was casting spells to counter the ones being cast by the Risen sorcerers on the far side. They were the biggest threat since they were able to cast spells with impunity while their brethren kept the Shepherds occupied and away from them. While the Shepherds were making slow progress toward the other end of the room, being harassed by spells was slowing down their progress and distracting their mages.

"Grr, we have to thin these Risen ranks and stop those guys from trying to fry us! I wish I knew how to cast the really good spells…"

Morgan saw the strangely familiar signs of dark magic surrounding Frederick and immediately began disrupting them.

Although she was successful, the sudden explosion of dark magic was enough to startle Frederick's horse and for a nearby Risen to knock him off it.

"Argh, no!"

Morgan was casting an Elthunder spell when an axe flew from somewhere and lodged itself in the approaching Risen's skull, killing it.

"My thanks, milady."

Morgan saw Cherche nod before gripping her axe and hacking at a Risen.

"Wow, she's good."

Watching Cherche, Morgan failed to notice the dark magic energy concentrating around her until it was too late.

"Uh-oh."

Preparing herself for some pain, Morgan shut her eyes. She took a peek when nothing happened

"Wha…?"

"Nya ha ha! You better watch youself, kiddo! A few more seconds and you would've had some serious bad magic boo-boos!"

Morgan looked around and saw Henry grinning, his arm outstretched and glowing purple.

"Did you…?"

"Yep! Disrupting spells is what I do and do it good."

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problemo! We wanna keep all the death on the other side. Besides, Robin would've been really upset if something happened to you. That would've made Tharja upset. And no one wants that!"

"Huh?"

Morgan turned and saw the sorceress had somehow made her way beside her.

"Don't worry, child. Nothing will harm you as long as I live."

To emphasize her statement, Tharja snapped her fingers and the nearest Risen making its way toward them was engulfed in purple flames.

"Hey, thanks!" Morgan looked at the far side. "Guys, we're gonna have to take out those sorcerers if we want to end this thing."

"Yeah, that's probably the way to go," Henry said. "If I wasn't so busy disrupting spells, I'd probably have a much higher body count!"

"What do you propose, child?" asked Tharja.

"You guys have access to tier three fire spells, right?"

"You bet! You want us to roast some corpses?"

"Yes. Fall back in front and get ready. Guys!" Morgan called out. "New strategy! We need to take out the sorcerers on the far side!"

"Ragh!" Chrom cleaved the Risen he was fighting in half. "What's the plan, Morgan?"

"Guys, fall back! Henry, Tharja and…Maribelle!"

"At your service."

"You guys charge up your most powerful fire spells and get ready to cast them in the direction of the sorcerers. Try to burn as many Risen as you can to clear a path!"

Maribelle nodded.

"The rest of you—"

"Hold on a sec!" Henry casually weaved some magic and redirected the flow from Morgan to a nearby Risen.

"Thanks again, Henry! Anyway, the rest of you! Give the mages space and don't let any Risen closer! Sully, Stahl!"

The two paladins looked from cutting nearby Risen to Morgan.

"Get some distance. After we clear you a path, I want you two to gallop at those sorcerers at full speed and skewer them!"

"Har! I like your style, kid!" Sully said approvingly.

"You can count on us!" shouted Stahl.

"Good. Get some distance and prepare to charge on my mark!"

The two paladins turned their horses and set off to the other end of the room. Fortunately, the Risen sorcerers didn't pay any attention to them and continued casting their spells at the main group.

"Tharja, Henry, Maribelle! Are your spells ready?"

"Ready and steady!"

"We await your command, dear."

"Okay!" Morgan turned to the front. "Chrom, Cherche, Frederick! Prepare to fall back and clear the way for the fire!"

The three nodded.

Morgan quickly looked ahead and made a mental note of how many Risen there were, how fast they were approaching, and calculated when to unleash the fire spells in order to burn the maximum amount or Risen.

"Wait for it, wait for it…"

The Risen roared.

"Now! All of you, duck and cover! Mages, fire!"

Chrom and Frederick both quickly made way and Cherche spurred Minerva to flight just in time for a giant stream of fire to make way and burn all the Risen that were in front of them.

Meanwhile, Morgan's mind was busy frantically taking in various variables to decide the most optimal time to give Stahl and Sully the go-ahead before the sorcerers could recover and retaliate.

"Based on the time it takes for the fire spells to leave the mage's hands, the potential recovery speed and how fast the horses can run…"

Morgan turned.

"Stahl, Sully! Charge now!"

The two paladins looked briefly between Morgan and the still pouring stream of fire before deciding that Morgan must have a plan. They got their lances ready and spurred their horses.

"Increased speed at this rate and taking distance into account…" Morgan looked to her mages. "That's enough! Stop casting!"

Henry, Tharja and Maribelle did as they were told.

From her position, Morgan could see that, despite the efforts of three powerful mages, the Risen sorcerers were able to pool their efforts and create a barrier to ward off the stream of fire. But that wasn't their main concern.

The giant stream of fire had incinerated many Risen in its path and left a clear opening directly to where the sorcerers were. Furthermore, Morgan calculated that the interval between when the last of the fire hit the sorcerers and the cavalry charge should be about five seconds (give or take), not leaving the sorcerers any time to cast spells while Sully and Stahl were charging at them.

Morgan didn't have time to see the results of her planning as there were still some Risen that were not in the line of literal fire and were now shambling toward them. At least there were noticeably fewer of them.

"Are you okay?"

Morgan looked up and saw Olivia looking down at her with concern.

"Yeah! It'll take more than a few Risen to get me down!"

"Just like her father," Chrom chuckled. He then adopted a fighting stance. "Let's finish up here quick."

"R-right!" Olivia took a deep breath and stood next to her husband, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Morgan prepared her spellbook to cover them.

But before they could attack, a loud roar came from above right before Minerva landed on top of a few Risen and bit another one in half.

Morgan whistled. "Wow. Wyverns are neat! Hey, do you think I could maybe get one?"

"You'll have to ask your father about that," replied Chrom.

"Right. Let's go and help Cherche finish these guys off!"

The rest of the fight went a lot better. Morgan noticed that her mages were firing off spells more often and were _not_ themselves getting harassed by enemy magic. What a difference magic makes when you have it and the enemy doesn't.

Morgan just finished up a Risen in front of her and noticed there was only one left. It was one of the bigger, slower ones with claws and a funny hood.

"Oh! Let me!" Sumia stood straight with her new spellbook open. "This one is one of the slower ones gives me the opportunity to try my magic on a live one! Well, figuratively speaking."

"Not often you get a chance like this," agreed Cordelia as she also opened her spellbook. "May we?"

"Sure. Dad always says to make the most out of every opportunity, so go ahead!"

"Right! So let me see if I can…" Sumia concentrated and summoned a ball of lighting in her hands. "Yes! And now to just..!"

Sumia cast her lighting ball and watched as it impacted the Risen…that just seemed to shrug it off.

"It didn't even slow it down…"

"Hey, it's okay!" Morgan said sympathetically. "You can't always take down the big undead things in the beginning. I'm sure you'll get to it after lots of practice!"

"Yeah…" Sumia looked so downcast.

Beside them, Cordelia sighed in frustration as her fire balls also seemed to have minimal effect at the Risen slowly hulking toward them.

"I clearly need a lot more practice with this…" she said as she threw another fireball at the Risen.

"Want me to finish it off?" Morgan offered.

"No, I just…" grunting, Cordelia put away her spellbook, reached for her lance, and threw it at the Risen, impaling it right in the face.

Everyone stared.

"…Sorry," Cordelia looked down in embarrassment. "I guess I got a little frustrated."

"That's…certainly a way to go…" Morgan looked to see the Risen disintegrating. "That was a pretty good throw. Think all lancers can learn to throw their weapons?"

"I would advise against throwing lances," Cordelia laughed and walked to pick hers up. "They're not exactly throwing weapons. I'd say javelins are better suited to be thrown."

"Interesting…"

"Hey, kid!"

Morgan saw Sully and Stahl approaching them.

"That was one hell of a plan!" Sully laughed. "We skewered those damn sorcerers something good! They didn't even have a chance to get their spells off. If they were alive, I bet their eyes would've been popping right out of their heads with surprise at how fast we got them!"

"It was pretty impressive," agreed Stahl. "Mages don't really do to well in close quarters, and we were close enough to ensure they didn't get any chance to conjure up their magic."

"I knew I could count on you guys!" Morgan gave them a thumbs up. "It all went according to plan. And with no hitches! I think we all deserve a pat on the back."

"Well ain't you just a chip off the ol' tactician block?" Vaike laughed and did pat Morgan on the back. "Takin' right after your dad, plannin' and commandin' us without hesitation!"

"A good tactician commands without doubt," Morgan recited confidently. "To doubt oneself is to give advantage to the enemy."

"Words of wisdom," Chrom said. "That was a tough battle back there. Is everyone okay?"

"Some damage to armor and a bit of exhaustion among the mages, but nothing too serious," reported Libra.

Chrom nodded. "Good. Now, we got a little sidetracked back there because of the sudden wall collapse and the Risen, but if we can go back and—"

The sound of piling brick interrupted anything else Chrom had to say.

Looking back, the Shepherds saw that the hole they came in and fought through was now a solid wall.

"Well that's annoying…" Morgan said before she realized something. "Wait, with the hole all sealed up, how are we supposed to meet up with dad?!"

"Morgan, it'll be okay," Olivia quickly rushed to calm the panicking tactician. "I'm sure the mansion has more than one way for us to meet up with your father. We can just exit this room and find our way back to the hallway that we came from and be back on track to where we were before."

"Yeah…okay. That sounds like a plan…" Morgan took a few breaths to calm herself. "Yeah. There's more than one way to go back to the main hallway. There has to be!"

"And we'll find it," Oliva smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah! And I'm sure Dad and Lucina are fine and on their way to find us too. So let's find our way back to we can meet them. Why wouldn't they be? They should be just fine."

* * *

"This is totally _not_ fine!" Robin cried as he just barely avoided a Risen's axe swing.

"Rargh!"

"ACK!"

The Risen swung so hard that it lodged its axe in the wall when Robin dived out of the way.

"Ha!"

Taking the initiative, Robin gripped his sword and stabbed the Risen in the chest with all his might.

"…"

Unfortunately, unlike regular, non-undead soldiers who feel pain and might've recoiled at the pain of being stabbed in the chest, the Risen, not even remotely perturbed, grabbed Robin with both its massive arms and threw him against the opposite wall.

"Oof!"

Robin coughed and looked up to see the Risen approaching him with its axe. He then smirked.

"You're finished!"

Just as the Risen made its way to him, Robin channeled his magic forward and sapped his fingers.

Immediately, his Levin Sword lit up with energy, electrocuting the Risen in the process.

"Heh, the marvels of the Levin Sword."

Robin just picked up his sword from the ground when he saw another axe wielding Risen in the distance. This one had a big double-ended axe that it was lifting above its head.

"What are yo—HOLY CRAP!"

Not expecting the Risen to actually throw the huge thing at him, Robin just barely managed to avoid the axe separating his head from the rest of his body by dropping down to the ground.

"Rargh!"

Instincts kicking in, he immidatley turned around and held his sword perpendicularly to his body, managing to block another Risen's claws just inches from his face.

"Urgh! How many of you are there?!"

The Risen moaned in response.

Before Robin could do anything else, a golden blade cut through and decapitated the Risen on top of him.

"Robin!" Lucina emerged in his field of vision and extended her hand. "This is no time to be lying down! Come, there are more Risen to vanquish!"

"Yeah, I figured. Just—uh-oh."

"What's wrong."

"GET DOWN!"

Robin pulled his hood up and tackled Lucina to the ground, holding her tightly so his coat covered both of their bodies.

"R-Robin?!"

"Prepare yourself, Lucina. It's about to get a little hot under here."

Sure enough, Lucina felt a surge of heat over them moments after Robin spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Arcfire spell," Robin explained casually. "Saw one of those mounted mage knights about to fire it off. Had to think quick to prevent us from being fried. Luckily, because of all the work I put into making my coat as resistant to magic as possible, all we feel is a slight increase in temperature instead of being burnt to ashes. Oh gods…"

"What's the matter?" Lucina asked, concerned. "Are your wards failing?!"

"No…" Robin sighed in contentment. "This just feels really nice…"

"Huh?"

"I've been feeling so cold lately that I think I've forgotten how it feels like to be warm. With this fire around me, I think I can feel my fingers and toes again. So nice and warm…"

"That's…" Lucina trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Being on the ground and under Robin's coat, neither of them could see what was happening. However, they did hear Nah roaring followed by a few noises and Risen groaning.

Robin guessed she took care of everything because he felt the fire around him stop and everything fell silent.

"All good things must come to an end…"

Sighing sadly, he stood and helped Lucina up.

"Urgh, okay. New resolution!" Robin straightened his back. "Lucina, next time we have some free time, I want you to drag me out of whatever I'm doing and forcibly force me to train with you on the grounds. I mean it. If all this fighting has taught me anything, it's that I am out of shape and almost forgot how to fight on foot. I'm serious. No matter what my excuses or protests, you must drag me out of my tent and train until I'm better at hand-to-hand, got it? I want you to promise me this!"

"You have my word, Robin."

Robin brushed off the ominous feeling that he was going to regret this.

"Good. Gods, I feel like I almost died maybe nine times just now…"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Nah!" Robin turned to the young manakete and smiled broadly.

"Y-yes?"

"That was a wonderful job you did back there! Who knew that having a transforming dragon girl would be so effective against the undead?"

"…Don't you command and fight with my mother? As in, another 'transforming dragon girl'?"

"Well, yeah, but I while I fight with your mother, I haven't fought _alongside _your mother. See what I'm getting at?"

"I guess? But surely you, as a tactician that the tales put so highly, would recognize how useful my mother would be on the battlefield?"

"Hey, leave me alone. I command a diverse group of people and half-people, okay?"

"What does that have to—"

"Besides," continued Robin, "I don't remember your mother being _quite_ so efficient at taking down Risen. Especially such tough ones."

"Well, _have_ fought them for almost my entire life," Nah said somewhat proudly. "You could say I've got some experience in taking down Risen."

"I can attest to that," said Lucina. "Although young, Nah was one of our strongest fighters by virtue of her ability to transform. Her dragon form allowed her to become much stronger and take more punishment than any of us. It was an invaluable asset on the battlefield."

Nah blushed in embarrassment, not used to such praise.

"Say, speaking of which, Nah's one of the youngest one of you, right?"

"That is correct."

Robin looked Nah up and down pensively. "…How old is she?"

"W-what? What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Because, you know."

"I don't."

"Well, you, and manaketes, and your mother…"

"What about them?" Nah asked suspiciously.

"Like, you look maybe…" Robin examined Nah again. "Probably the same age as Nowi, but she keeps on reminding us that she's really 'a 1000 years old' and stuff."

"So?"

"So given the fact that she's a 1000 and looks like not much older than you, and you, being not even anywhere near as 'old' as her, shouldn't you be looking like a toddler or something."

"Well…I…" Nah looked lost.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Nah is part human?" Lucina suggested. "After all, Lady Nowi is a full blooded manakete. Perhaps Nah's human heritage helped her looks…mature?"

"Oh. That sounds reasonable."

"Why are we even discussing this?" Nah asked. "How does my age or looks relate to anything?"

"They don't," replied Robin. "Just a bit of idle curiosity. Have to say, though, I've known you for less than a day and you're probably already acting a lot more mature than your mother."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I mean Nowi's all—oof!" Robin was interrupted by Lucina subtly elbowing him. "What?"

"Remember that Nah has never met or known her parents," reminded the princess. "And she has some preconceived notions of what they're like."

"Oh, right."

"When you said I'm more mature than my mother, what did you mean by that?" asked Nah.

"What? Oh, that. Uh…"

"Does that mean I've surpassed Mother's level of maturity in my short life than in her 1000 years of living? Am I more knowledgeable? What does she look like?"

"That's….uh…" Robin scrambled to find a way to get out of this. "You…you should ask all these questions yourself when you meet her."

"What? Why? Can't you tell me anything now?"

"Because…your mother…is the…only person who can properly answer your questions? And I don't want to, uh, m…misrepresent her…?"

Nah narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something from me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can smell it on you."

"You can 'smell it on me'? What does that even mean?"

"I'm very good at noticing when people are lying or are hiding something," Nah said matter-of-factly. "You may hide behind your words, but I can see right through them."

"And are all manaketes able to do this?"

Nah nodded. "Manaketes can tell a person's intentions by their scent."

"Oh wow. Did not know that! I wonder if Nowi also smelled our intentions…"

"Maybe, maybe not. But the point is, you're hiding something about my mother from me and I want to know what it is."

Robin looked desperately over to Lucina for help.

"Nah, I know you want to know everything about your parents, but I must ask you to be patient," said the princess. "We mustn't waste time here and regroup with the others as fast as possible. You can then ask anything you want to your parents, okay?"

"Okay…" Nah conceded reluctantly. "I guess that makes sense."

"Great! I'm sure your parents will exceed all of your expectations and preconceived notions about them!" Robin said cheerily. "Now let's get the hell out of here and back to the others, shall we?"

"Very well. Lead the way."

"After today, I think I need to re-evaluate my entire stance of Nowi…" Robin muttered to himself as he began walking. "Having a dragon tear into the undead turned out to be amazingly effective. I wonder if Nowi was always this good an I just never noticed…?"

"I'm actually quite surprised you have not realized Lady Nowi's potential already," commented Lucina. "Nah's dragon form has proved itself time and time again for us in the future. Did you never see how Lady Nowi performs in battle yourself?"

"I…" Robin thought for a moment. "You would think I would, but strangely, I have not."

"Why not?" asked Nah.

"Because I usually stick her with Donnel and trust them to do whatever it is I assign them to do. And they get the job done, so I don't ask any questions."

"But have you never fought alongside mother to see how effective she is in battle?"

"I really should, shouldn't I? I most certainly will after today and after seeing you in battle!" Robin said enthusiastically. "But up until now, I've usually fought alongside Chrom on the battlefield or up in the air."

"The air?"

"Usually riding backseat with either Sumia or Cordelia. That gives me a good overview of the battlefield as well as allowing me to quickly move to where I'm needed. Not to mention sniping enemies on the ground and guarding our resident pegasus riders from threats."

"Lady Sumia and Lady Cordelia?"

"Yeah. Heard of them?"

"As in Cyn—"

"As in the pegasus riding Shepherds of our tales, yes," Lucina interrupted quickly and gave Nah a meaningful look.

The young manakete quickly understood and nodded. "Right, sorry."

"Okay, I feel like we're getting nearer to the others," Robin declared confidently as he approached a corner. "Beyond this corner we should be reunited with the others."

"How can you tell?" asked Lucina.

"Just a feeling I have. Behold!" Robin rounded the corner…only to be faced with a hallway full of Risen.

"Oh, _come on_! Really?!"

The Risen moaned and attacked.

* * *

"Does anyone feel like we've been walking in circles?"

"Why do you say that, Morgan?"

"Because these hallways are endless!" The apprentice tactician threw her arms up in the air. "These stupid walls falling and rebuilding themselves certainly don't help. How long have we been walking around for?"

"It certainly feels like a while, doesn't it?" Sumia mused. "I suppose all the Risen showing up and completely driving us in other directions certainly don't help."

"Do you think they're purposely leading us somewhere?" asked Olivia.

"Seems hard to say," Chrom answered. "We keep on trying to get back to where we were, but the collapsing walls and Risen attacks always seem to point us somewhere else. I'd hesitate to call it a deliberate attempt to point us somewhere simply because Risen aren't creatures used to employing tactics or any kind of strategy. They're just mindless corpses and their appearances seem to be more random than planned."

"Well, they're mindless husks unless being commanded by their not-so-mindless-husk commanders," Morgan commented.

The Shepherds looked around uneasily.

"Do you suppose there is one present somewhere in the mansion?" Frederick inquired.

"Hey, don't look at me. I've never fought one of them before. I just heard the stories from Dad."

"Do their tactics seem any different?" asked Cordelia. "This is directed at everyone, by the way."

Vaike shrugged. "Them Risen always seem to fight the same way. And commander or not, they all fall at the hands of the Vaike!"

Cordelia glanced at Sully, who rolled her eyes at her husband's posturing.

"Anyone else have some observations? Hopefully more helpful ones?"

"I suppose that these Risen have been using more strategy than your average Risen," Miriel noted. "Moreover, their level of planning and organization seems to be increasing the further we go."

"Really?"

"Indubitably."

"So there is a chance that we may have a Risen commander somewhere here?" Chrom asked.

"Based on my observations, the chances or a Risen commander being present are quite high," confirmed Miriel.

"Great. Well, we clearly can't leave this place until that thing is dead. Risen commanders seem to somehow spawn Risen soldiers near them and we have to put them all down unless we want this island to be infested with Risen."

"But do we even know where this thing is?" questioned Morgan. "I mean, this is a pretty big mansion and we have no idea where we are, not to mention we need to find Dad and Lucina as well as whoever that scream belonged to first."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Chrom said. "Reuniting with Robin and Lucina should be our top priority. As for the Risen commander, we'll probably have to find it the old-fashioned way and scour the mansion. On the bright side, it shouldn't be too hard. Risen commanders spawn their soldiers near them, so the more Risen squads we encounter, the closer we get."

"I guess that makes sense…" Morgan considered her options. "Will be really helpful if we find Dad. He'll probably have a dozen plans to find and take out this commander and all of these Risen in no time at all!"

"That he probably will," Chrom chuckled. "But don't sell yourself short, Morgan. You've been leading and directing us quite well without your father to help guide you?"

"Really?"

"Really," Sumia said reassuringly. "I'd say you can give your dad a run for his money!"

"You're not just saying that because you're one of his best friends, are you?"

"Of course not, Morgan. I really mean it. You've give us all roles to do and taken account of our weaknesses, like myself and Cordelia not having out pegasi and early tier magic spells. Some would say that's a handicap to work with, but you've handled it well."

"Very well," Cordelia nodded in approval.

"Little tactician girl is chipping off old tactician block!" Gregor laughed jovially. "Taking after father in every way, including brains!"

"You may be young, but you're doing a damn fine job, kid," Sully said.

"You've already lead us out of some quite serious battles. I'd say that's not a bad result on your first day on your own, wouldn't you?" asked Maribelle.

"Aw, thanks, you guys!" Morgan smiled. "It's good to know that you think I'm doing a good job so far. I'll admit that being without Dad around is a bit scary, but at least you all seem to know what you're doing and how to fight together! I'm only just here putting you in places and stuff, so it's really all on you guys that no one was hurt. Still, thanks for your support!"

"We're all here for you, Morgan," Olivia said and put her hand on Morgan's shoulder encouragingly.

"That we are," Chrom nodded before looking around. "Now where are we…?"

"This seems like a main hallway kinda place…" Morgan remarked. "Definitely big and fancy looking. And look! Even an important looking door at the end!"

The Shepherds looked to see that there indeed was an ornate set of doors at the end of the hallway.

"This certainly seems like the place where all the hallways should end up meeting," said Chrom. "If I had to guess, I'd say Robin and Lucina will end up here eventually if they follow whatever path they're on. So all we have to do now is wait for them to show up."

Chrom noticed Morgan looking longingly at the doors.

"Morgan? What are you looking at?"

"What do you suppose is behind the fancy doors there?"

"I wouldn't know. But if I had to guess, then maybe the master bedroom or the study."

"Interesting…" Morgan thought for a moment. "Think there's some good loot in there?"

"Loot?" Gaius immediately perked up. "If there's a chance of loot, I say we go have a look!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Gaius, since when do you care about trinkets? I'm pretty sure we're not going to find a mountain of candy in there."

"Sadly no, but that's the Dream, Red!" Gaius grinned cheekily. "But if you must know, I've always had an interest in 'trinkets' because, you know, thief and all. They may not be candy, but they _do_ get money _to_ buy candy. Especially after my last haul."

"Last haul?"

"Yeah, you know, when we raided that bandit keep? Bubbles was kind enough to let me keep all their stuff. And that stuff fetched a nice price, allowing yours truly to afford himself some really fine exotic chocolates from far away lands. Gods, the way they melt in your mouth…" Gaius had a faraway look in his eyes just remembering.

"Gaius?" Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "You didn't spend all that money on just yourself, did you?"

"No," the thief mumbled grumpily. "Bubbles demanded a cut from profits because it was 'a team effort' or whatever. I figured giving in would be a lot less of a hassle than if I decided to be all sneaky and pilfer it all for myself. Gods, Bubbles would never let me hear the end of it if I did…"

"How very thoughtful of you," Cordelia said sarcastically.

"I'm a thoughtful person. Anyway, Bubbles was at least nice enough to let me keep enough to afford fancy, overpriced foreign sugary goods. And I blew all the money I had on them and went through my stash faster than should be humanly possible. So now I want to raise funds to buy me more of that!"

Cordelia frowned and crossed her arms.

"Er, I mean…make sure we're financially capable?"

"Gaius, we're not opening random doors just so you can satisfy your urge to buy foreign candy," Cordelia said flatly.

"But I'm doing it for all of us!" insisted the thief. "Think of all the money we could raise selling whatever we find in there! It'll be enough to all that stuff you've always dreamt about but could never afford!"

"We have everything we could possibly need right now," Cordelia countered. "If you can't afford it, that means you don't need it."

"Come on, Red! Haven't you ever had one extravagant dream thing you always wanted to buy but never could?"

"No."

"Dear gods, you must live a very exciting life…"

"Argh!"

Everyone looked to see Morgan struggling with the door's lock.

"It won't budge!"

"Morgan!" Chrom walked over. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to raise money to buy stuff!"

"See? Bubbles Jr. gets it!" Gaius said approvingly. "But that's not how you pick a lock, kid. Here, let me…"

"Morgan, don't you think it'd be a better idea to wait until your father and Lucina get here?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, we can surprise them by raiding this room and having a bunch of cool loot ready when they show up! Think of the money we'd raise! Enough to buy some those really old and fancy tactical manuals that Dad always says are way too expensive to justify the cost."

"Morgan…"

"What? I can't buy the good stuff with the allowance I get! Besides, I'm almost certain that we can find the good stuff in there. I listened in and that room is super quiet. That means there's nothing there except gold and treasure!"

"Look at the brains on this kid!" Gaius said. "Can't really argue with that logic, can you? And we'll find out what's beyond riiiiight…"

"Gauis, wait. I think we should—"

"Done!" The thief finished up and threw the doors open. "Let's see what kind of goodies we have in here!"

Morgan peeked in. "Sure is dark in there. And smells like something died a long time ago. Gross!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Chrom's grip on Falchion tightened. "Shepherds! Be alert!"

"Come on, Blue. What're you worried about? There's nothing here except a dark, empty room."

"Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I saw something moving just now."

"I didn't see anything."

Morgan squinted. "I definitely see something."

"What I don't see is any loot. Someone wanna get some light in here?"

Morgan opened her palm and summoned a fireball.

"Thanks, Bubbles Jr. Now…" Gaius turned around to come face-to-face with a hulking Risen in sorcerer robes. "Ah, butter biscuits…"

* * *

"Ha!" Lucina swung her Falchion and cut the Risen in front of her in two. "I think that's the last of them. Is everyone okay? Nah?"

"I'm perfectly fine," said the manakete casually. "Although I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about."

Lucina turned to see Robin breathing heavily and leaning against the wall.

"Robin!"

"I'm…I'll…" the grandmaster panted. "I'll be…fine…"

"Are you hurt? Where do you feel pain? Do you need a vulnerary?"

"N-no, just really…really…tired."

"…Tired?"

"Yeah…" Robin exhaled and slowly stood up. "Gods, all this close, physical fighting really takes it out of you. Urgh, damn Risen and their thick armor. It's a good thing they don't take having lightning shot at them too good, otherwise we would've been in trouble!"

"So…you're not hurt?"

"No, but my muscles and body ache something fierce! Urgh, I don't remember fighting being so hard."

"To be fair, these Risen are tougher than what we've faced thus far."

"They certainly are…" Robin sighed.

"They are?"

Lucina shot Nah a look.

"I mean, of course they are!"

"They are and this just reinforces the fact that I am out of shape! Gods, that's it. I'm signing up to Frederick's insane whatever he has planned training when we get back! And that's on top of our training, Lucina!" Robin declared.

"…Didn't you nearly die on multiple occasions when you pushed yourself so?" the princess asked dubiously.

"Yes, but the key word here is 'almost.' I almost died. And being almost dead is a tad different from being regular dead. You know how?"

"…Because you're still alive?"

"Exactly! You can bring yourself back from the brink with almost deadness. Not so much with regular deadness. So even after I almost die all those times in training, like a great phoenix from its almost ashes, I rise again to be better, faster, and stronger than before! Besides, almost dying in training is better than almost dying for real. Like today. Now. Now, I feel just about as bad as I do post-training, only my life was in real danger today…"

"That's an…interesting way to look at this."

"I'm a very interesting guy, as you can already tell. Now…" Robin grunted and forced himself to stand. "Let's find our way out of here. With so many Risen in this area, we have to be getting close to something important, right?"

"Robin, are you sure you should be walking? You can lean on me if you wish," Lucina offered.

"I'll be fine! The aching and burning in my muscles just tells me that it's working!"

"…What's working?"

"You know. The stuff."

"…?"

"Never mind. I'll be fine, now come on!"

With that, Robin slowly limped away, with a very confused looking Lucina staring at him.

"He's definitely not how I've been told he was…" Nah said, standing beside the princess.

"No he is not."

"And you're sure this is the Robin you remember?"

"Not the Robin I remember, but definitely still Robin."

"Do you think this was our fault?"

"I certainly hope not. But of all the changes we wrought, this one seems, I hesitate to say for the better, but…"

"Do you know how this may affect, you know…"

"I do not, and that worries me. I want to say that everything will take its natural course, as it seems to be with the others, but…"

"But…?"

Lucina frowned. "You can never know. Robin seems to show outright hostility to even the idea of romantic relations and commits himself to enforcing platonic relationships between the Shepherds."

"What? Forever?"

"To my understanding, no. Just until the war is over and done with."

"He does realize that we still have to deal with Plegia and stop Grima after this Valm campaign, right?"

Lucina nodded.

"But that could take years!"

"Perhaps yes, but just because Robin wants it to happen doesn't mean it will."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have reason to believe that our parents will be as they were in the future, whether Robin likes it or not."

"Which brings us back to the question of him."

"Yes…"

"Do you know when he got married in his time?"

"I do not, but even if I did, I doubt it would help. The events here have taken such different turns that it's impossible to predict where they will go next beyond very general terms."

"But we can't just have everyone's parents marry and leave Robin single!"

"I know, I know!" Lucina sighed. "Truth be told, I'm still trying to assess how to proceed and whether I should intervene."

"Are there at least positive signs from the other side?"

"Some very clear signs from one side. I tried to gently gather some information or give a little push, but Robin's attitude makes it very difficult for her."

"Is that all?"

"That is all that I've been able to observe."

"Goodness…" Nah sighed. "What a mess. On top of Grima, we have to worry about this."

"One thing at a time, Nah. Let's focus on getting out of here and then we can…we can observe how events unfold."

"I guess…"

"Hey! What's taking you girls so long?"

"Apologies, Robin! We'll be right there!" Lucina shouted and started walking. "Remember, you must keep certain details about the future to yourself, especially from the Shepherds who are still single."

"You got it. I won't let you down, Lucina!"

"Thank you, Nah."

The girls caught up to Robin kneeling in front of a door and grunting.

"Er, Robin?"

"Not now, Lucina. I think I've almost…got it…"

"Are you trying to pick the look on the door?"

"Yes. 'Trying' being the keyword, but I think I'm making progress!"

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," Nah commented.

"I don't, really," Robin admitted. "But I bribed Gaius with some cookies to basically give me a crash course in picking locks and unlocking the doors to my destiny or whatever. I think I recall most of what he told me…"

"Are you sure you should be doing something like this?" Lucina asked dubiously. "Would it not be easier if we just—"

"Shhhh! Let the master work!"

"…Didn't you just say you only got a 'crash course'?" Nah pointed out. "So that would make you more of a—"

"Master! Working!"

Nah looked over to Lucina, who just shrugged.

"And…" Robin paused when his lock pick snapped. "Well. That's annoying. Guess I needed to pay more attention and apply less force. But worry not! There was more where—!"

Robin was interrupted when the something flew through the doors, slamming them open and causing them to hit in right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Urgh…" Robin groaned in pain and rubbed his face. "This door thing better not become a recurring theme…"

"You seem to have the oddest sort of luck when it comes to these kinds of situations," Lucina commented as she walked over and helped him up.

"I have no luck," Robin said grumpily. "Or rather, crap luck. Negative luck since all this crap disproportionately affects me and me alone."

"Um, guys?" Nah spoke up. "I think we have a situation here."

Robin and Lucina looked over and saw a big Risen slowly standing up.

"Huh. Don't see that every day."

The three prepared to attack while the Risen was standing up when it was blasted by lightning bolts from the other side of the door. The Risen staggered back at the impact when an axe flew through the air and impaled itself right in the Risen's face.

"Wow, great aim, Cherche!" came a familiar enthusiastic voice from the other side.

"It's nothing, really. Just a trick I picked up."

"It's a lot more than that," insisted Morgan. "You just threw your axe straight into that Risen's face! For the second time today! With such precision and speed too."

Cherche chuckled. "I'm glad I've managed to impress you so."

"Have you ever! Hey, think you can teach me how to chuck axes with speed and power like you?"

"Hey!" An indignant voice spoke up. "The Vaike is capable of hittin' things from afar with power and precision too! How come ya don't come to ol' Teach for lessons in axe throwin'? I'm the resident expert here!"

"Yeah, but have you thrown an axe at anyone's face recently, you knucklehead?" asked Sully.

"Well, no, but—"

"Then how's the kid supposed to know you do that when you don't show her? Cherche here's done it twice in a row today."

"The Vaike's just not used to throwin' his axe lately!" Vaike said defensively.

"And besides, our dear old Vaike has taken up a much more elegant and refined weapon to deal with pesky enemies at range," chimed in Virion. "The bow is so much more majestic than the simple axe."

"Y-yeah. What he said."

"They've just taken out a powerful Risen and now they're casually talking about who throws an axe better," Nah mumbled incredulously. "Unbelievable."

"You might want to brace yourself, Nah," Lucina advised. "There are a lot more surprises in store for you."

"Morgan?" Robin called out. "Is that you?"

The voices on the other end stopped.

"Dad?"

Fast footsteps followed by Morgan's figure appearing in the doorway.

"Dad! It really is you!"

"You bet it i—Oof!"

To his credit, Robin didn't fall over when his daughter plowed into him and hugged him tightly, although he did have to grind his teeth to not cry out in pain.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Morgan buried her head in her father's chest. "But then of course you would be. You wouldn't let a few undead things slow you down!"

"Y-yeah. That's me! Made short work of all the Risen in the area and I'm totally okay!" Robin laughed weakly and slowly disengaged from his daughter. He then kneeled and examined her. "Now let's see how you are."

"Oh, I'm totally fine," Morgan said casually. "I had all the others supporting me so it didn't get too crazy on my end."

"Uh-huh…" Robin muttered absentmindedly. "No scratches, no wounds, a bit of sweat but otherwise no difference, hair disheveled as usual…"

"Uh, Dad?"

"How are you feeling, Morgan?"

"Okay."

"Not tired, or exhausted? Winded in any way?"

"A bit, but I can still keep going!"

Nah leaned closer to Lucina. "Is that…?"

The princess nodded.

"I can see the family resemblance," remarked the young manakete. "And not just because they wear the same sort of coat."

"It _is_ quite uncanny, isn't it?"

"And we definitely don't know who her mother is?"

"Given that Robin is still unmarried and Morgan isn't anyone we know…"

"We're completely in the dark," finished Nah.

Lucina nodded.

"And you said she's trustworthy?"

"I have no reason to believe she has any ulterior motives."

Nah sniffed. "She certainly smells genuine."

Lucina grinned ever so slightly. "That she is."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Morgan is brimming with excitement and energy, always so happy and amazed with everything around her. It's very endearing. Also makes it hard to dislike her."

"Huh."

"You sound surprised."

"I'm just surprised how quickly you've grown attached to her."

"Is it really that odd?" Lucina questioned. "I like to think I help all those in need."

"Don't get me wrong," said Nah. "I know firsthand how you're the first one to help those in need. But given our mission and how this girl just happens to show up here saying she's Robin's daughter without any proof…"

"I can see your reasoning, Nah. Truth be told, I was suspicious myself in the beginning. But I have a good feeling about Morgan. As I've said, she doesn't seem to have any ill intentions and the evidence overwhelmingly points to her being Robin's daughter. I'll admit that her positive personality also plays a part."

"Don't worry, Lucina. I trust your judgement, as always. There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on. The best I can describe it is that she's got some kind of, aura, I guess. And it seems…familiar somehow…"

"A strange development, but then again, Morgan is surrounded by mystery."

"At least she doesn't seem to be an agent of Grima."

"I dread to think what of the consequences if she was…"

"Well look who decided to come join us."

Everyone looked to see a grinning Chrom approaching.

"Father," Lucina greeted. "It's good to see you unhurt."

Before Chrom could respond, Olivia rushed in and hugged her daughter much in the same way as Morgan did Robin.

"Oh Lucina! I'm so happy you're okay!" she cried.

"I am well, Mother," the princess said soothingly. "It will take more than a few Risen to stop me."

Chrom smiled at the scene, preferring to give Olivia some time with Lucina.

"Congratulations, Chrom. It seems my daughter is safe and unharmed with not a single scratch on her. You've taken care of her as I asked and that means that I won't have to fire you."

"Gee, how very generous of you," the exalt quipped, diplomatically not mentioning how he outranked Robin. "But you should be proud, Robin."

"How so?"

"Morgan kept her cool under pressure and even helped direct us in today's battles. She did well."

"Really?" Robin turned to his daughter. "Is this true? You've stepped into my shoes while I was temporarily occupied?"

"You bet! I used all my knowledge and remembered everything you told me about battles and strategy and what to do in the middle of battle. I kept my eyes open and crafted strategies depending on the situation at hand. And all that paid off as we went through the mansion and cut every undead thing in our way!" Morgan proclaimed. "Although I should mention the others were really helpful. Very disciplined and powerful. Like you said, a good tactician is only as good as the people under her command, and the ones I had were really good!"

"The best," Robin agreed. He then ruffled Morgan's hair. "Words can't describe how proud I am, Morgan."

"Really?"

"You bet. I mean, I've only known you for a little while and taken you out to battle maybe once. I would've never thought of leaving you to command an entire unit all by yourself now or even in the near future because I didn't think you were ready. But here you are, doing exactly that without me or even without that much experience. That is more than I could've ever imagined. I'm so proud of you."

Morgan beamed and hugged her father again. Robin smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"You did good, kiddo."

"And I have you to thank, Dad."

Robin rubbed his daughter's back reassuringly. He then looked over to his best friend.

"Seriously, thanks for looking after her."

"Any time. I know you would've done the same. Actually, I guess I should be thanking you for the same reason."

"Chrom, please. Lucina survived a hellish future crawling with Risen. A petty mansion full of them is just a walk in the park for her. So much so that I should apologize to her for being almost dead weight."

"You give yourself too little credit, Robin," Lucina said from where she stood with Olivia. "It was a team effort."

"It always is," Chrom nodded and finally spotted Nah standing awkwardly to the side. "And who might you be? I assume you're the little girl we heard when we rushed in here?"

"Yes, sir. That was me. My name is—"

"Heeeey Robin!" Nowi rushed in. "You're alive!"

"Robin!" Nowi was followed by Sumia. "Thank goodness! You're not hurt, are you?"

"Yes, I'm alive, and—" Robin was about to mention that he did feel sore and his muscles ached when he remembered that Morgan was standing right next to him. So he had to change track. "I mean, of course I'm not hurt! It'll take more than a few Risen to stop me!"

"I'm glad," Sumia smiled in relief.

"Hey, who's this little girl?" asked Nowi.

"It takes one to know now…" Nah replied coolly.

"Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!"

"Oh? Well so am I, actua—" Nah paused. "Wait, are you Nowi?"

"Wow, nice guess!"

"It IS you!"

"Yep!" Nowi smiled cheerfully. "All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours."

"Nah."

"Oh, come on, why not?!"

Nah sighed. "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name."

"That's a confusing name..."

"And whose fault is that?!"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Riiiight," Robin decided to interrupt the strange conversation. "We can all get acquainted with each other and stuff when we get back to the entrance hall. Let's get out of here and back to our stuff. And Morgan?"

"Dad?"

"You can give me a full debrief on your first unassisted mission."

"You bet!"

* * *

And so, the Shepherds made their way back to the entrance hall where they unloaded all of their stuff before they rushed to save Nah.

Speaking of the young manakete, she talked to her parents the entire time they were walking. Well, Nowi did most of the talking with Donnel occasionally asking some questions or commenting on this or that. Nah did her best to answer the endless barrage of questions Nowi asked, but it was clear that Nowi's energy was wearing her down. Robin guessed that finding her parents alive and well was a shock enough, but Nah discovering that Nowi was so energetic and that she was more mature than her mother didn't help matters any. On the bright side, they had a touching family reunion of sorts. Nowi actually managed to show her maternal side by being in tune with Nah's emotions and how her daughter was barely trying to keep it together.

Oh, and they had a reunion with Kjelle. Sully's daughter was a bit stiff, but Robin guessed they knew each other well enough to not need overt displays of emotion between them. Robin also noted how all the future kids encountered so far were girls, including his own. That was quite the quirk. Robin briefly wondered if all the future children were girls, given their track record so far.

Before long, they were back at their camp. The walls were a lot more lenient this time and didn't break up and rebuild themselves at inconvenient times.

The Shepherds decided not to question it and just thanked their luck.

"Okay! Listen up!" Robin spoke up once they arrived. "We've had a long day and this mansion was like a bad prank gone wrong and with Risen. So let's pack our stuff and get the hell out of here and back to the mainland!"

"Uh, Robin?"

"What is it, Cherche?"

"You might want to put off those plans for now."

"Why?"

Cherche just pointed to the window she was standing beside.

Waking beside her and glancing outside, Robin groaned. "Are you kidding me?!"

Outside, Robin saw the entire landscape covered in snow. A lot of snow. So much snow, that it probably went up to your knees and would take forever to haul materials and such out to the docks where their ferry was.

"Dad?" Morgan ran up to them. "What's wrong? Whoa! Look at all the snow!"

"I know," Robin groaned. "It doesn't look like we'll be able to get back to the mainland today."

"Will that be a problem?" Olivia asked timidly as she approached.

"Only insofar as I wanted to get out of here today and get our mission over and done with as soon as possible. But with the look of things now, we'll need at least half a day to pack up and drag all of our stuff back, and it's getting late now."

"So it looks like we'll have to make camp here, huh?"

Robin sighed. "Looks like."

"We've slept in worse conditions…" Olivia looked around. "There probably have to be bedrooms here somewhere."

"Oh no, we're not risking that," Robin said firmly. "We make tents in the entrance hall."

"Why not just use the bedrooms?"

"Olivia, with all due respect, do you really want to use the bedrooms in a mansion that's been abandoned for Naga knows how long and that's been infested with Risen until very recently? And Risen coming out from most probably those very same bedrooms that you want to sleep in?"

"…Point taken."

"So setting up tents in this room it is. That way, at least we'll all be together and _not_ sleeping in undead Risen goo or whatever."

"Sleeping outside while sleeping inside. How charming!" Cherche smiled, strangely excited at this prospect.

"That's…a way to look at it, sure. Maybe we can burn some of this furniture in here and get a fire going. I'm freezing again!"

"I could knit you some gloves and a hat if you need me to," offered Cherche.

"Oh right! I have gloves!" Robin reached into his coat and quickly put on some thick, plain gloves. He then sighed contentedly. "Oh gods, finally some warmth for my fingers…!"

"You've had gloves in your pocket this whole time and you've not put them on?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"They inhibit my ability to cast spells," Robin explained dismissively. "But since we're not fighting now, I can finally get my hands warm and feel my fingers!"

"I assume you also have a hat at your disposal?" inquired Cherche.

"I don't know, but I did order a bunch for Morgan. I'm pretty sure I can find one that's my size or something. And since I know Virion's been feeding me a bunch of lies, I can wear a warm hat with pride no matter how unfashionable it may be!"

Olivia looked to Cherche for an explanation. When the later shrugged, she smiled and addressed Robin.

"Now that that's settled, shall we make camp for the night?"

"I guess. It's been a long day and I feel I need to find Miriel's miracle heater and get feeling in my toes and lower body…"

"Hey, Dad? Me and Nowi are gonna go out and have some fun the snow, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Robin said absentmindedly. "Just remember to wear your warm clothes and not to stay where we can see you."

"You got it!" Morgan plopped her hat on her head and put on her gloves. "Hey, Nowi! Dad said it's okay!"

"Yay! Come on, let's have some fun in the snow!" cried the manakete. "Nah, you're coming with us."

"Wha—?! Mother!"

"Yes you are. Come play with your mother!"

"I'm coming too!" called out Lissa.

And with that, the three of them quickly unlocked the door and ran outside to play in the snow.

"Now where did I put Miriel's heater…?" Robin wondered aloud before pausing and realizing what he just did. "Wait, hold on!"

Olivia put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Let them go, Robin. They deserve to have some fun after today."

"But the snow and the cold and my daughter and danger!" Robin protested.

"She'll be fine, Robin," Olivia assured. "She has warm clothes and won't be doing anything dangerous. Besides, we'll be here watching them for the entire time."

"But—"

"Robin, we had a hard day. Let them relax a little as they want to. Trust me, they need it."

"…Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye out the entire time!"

Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And so Robin watched how Morgan, Lissa, Nowi, and a reluctant Nah played around in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, building snow forts, and the like.

The longer Robin watched, the more his thoughts to Morgan and, to himself. More specifically, they turned to the relationship he had with her and what their future was. And the more Robin thought about it, the more he frowned.

"Uh-oh, I can practically see the raincloud over your head."

Robin sighed. "Do you have a natural instinct or something that intrinsically drives you to me when I'm having a moment?"

"Only when you're feeling down," Cordelia quipped as she stepped besides him.

"Hot chocolate for your thoughts?" Sumia offered, standing to his other side.

"When did you have the time to make that?"

"We were setting up out tents and had a bit of time to treat everyone," Sumia explained. "Except for our resident tactician, who seems to be forlornly looking out the window at something."

"I'm not forlorn!" Robin insisted, taking a cup in his hands. "I'm just…thinking about things."

"Robin, times when you 'think about things' are times when you bring yourself down," Cordelia remarked playfully.

The grandmaster said nothing and instead chose to sip his hot chocolate.

"So…what's on your mind today?" inquired Sumia.

"Why does something always have to be on my mind? Can't I just be looking out the window at the nice sunset or something?"

"You've already admitted you're thinking about things," Cordelia pointed out bluntly.

"Me and my big mouth…"

"You don't have to talk to us if you don't want to, Robin. We just want to help."

"Ordinarily, I _would_ go to you guys as you're pretty much my go-to pair for when I have to talk about some problem or other, but this time, I don't think you guys can help."

"Try us," said Sumia.

"After all, we have a ton of experience in the field," Cordelia added with a smile.

"Heh, I can't deny that," Robin said wryly. He then sighed, trying to find where to start. "I guess looking at Morgan having fun just made me think of the fact that I have a daughter and my responsibilities as a father."

"And what have you come up with?"

"I've come to realize that I'm absolutely unqualified to be a father and consequently, I'll be the worst father in history."

"That's a bit of a dramatic conclusion to come to, isn't it?" Sumia commented.

"I really wish it wasn't, but it seems to be. I mean, you guys know that I like to be in control and have plans in place for the future and stuff, right?"

"You are a stickler for the rules and proper planning," Cordelia remarked playfully.

Robin pouted.

"Relax, Robin!" Sumia laughed. "We all appreciate what you do and know that your efforts and planning saved our lives more times that we can count."

"Yes, well I take that approach and apply it to real life, you know. From battle to planning Ylisse's budget and procurement, I like to plan ahead and be ready for the future. It…well, it gives me comfort to know that I have a roadmap to follow, you know?"

Both women nodded, urging Robin to continue.

"But life, ever willing to make mine miserable, threw Morgan at me, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do at this unplanned situation. It's like I'm sailing in uncharted waters without a compass or direction and that…" Robin sipped his hot chocolate.

"Scares you?" Sumia ventured.

"I…wouldn't go as far as that. I guess it makes me feel anxious and…acutely aware of how unprepared I am for this task."

"Now, Robin," Cordelia spoke up. "I think you're giving yourself too little credit. You've done well with Morgan thus far, right? She loves you and your relationship is friendly and natural."

"Yeah, but that's not really because of me…" Robin sighed. "It's more a combination of her friendly personality and her memories of me in the future."

"Does it matter which you it is?" Cordelia asked curiously. "She loves you regardless. Is that not enough?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely relieved that she likes me as much as she does. However, this just makes me want to be the best father I can to match her expectations of me."

"But…?"

"But the problem is that I have no idea what that entails!" cried Robin. "What the hell do I know about being a father? Nothing, that's what! I've not now, nor have I ever, planned or even remotely planned for fatherhood! It's like I'm stuck in a dark place with no candle. What the hell am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to act like? Say? I don't know! I don't have remotely have any experience in this!"

Robin breathed heavily and downed the rest of his hot chocolate to calm himself. He then winced.

"A tip for you both: don't swallow your still hot chocolate all in one go. It burns your throat something fierce."

Both women giggled.

"Robin, I think you're overthinking this," Sumia said. "You don't need experience or plans for fatherhood. What you have is a special bond between Morgan and yourself. You both love each other and that's what's important. Why don't you take it from there, one step at a time? Just do what comes naturally."

"Except I have no idea what that entails. See, if I were hypothetically married, I'd have all the time in the world to plan for something like this. I'd be living with my hypothetical wife, living my hypothetical married life, until we hypothetically decide to have kids. With that decision taken, I'd have time to read up on proper parenting, what that involves, how to take care of a child and what the hell am I supposed to do. I'd help my hypothetical wife go through the whole process and be there for her when she needs me, knowing exactly what I'm supposed to do as the father. We would together then raise our child, gaining experience along the way and adapting depending on how our child grows up."

"You sound as if you've given this much thought," said Cordelia.

Robin shrugged. "Not really, that's just the logical approach to things. You don't expect me to just get married and suddenly decide to have a child without any thought or plan for the future, do you?"

Cordelia grinned mischievously. "I don't know about children, but I wouldn't put it past you to get married out of the blue. After all—"

"Las Nagas does _not_ count!" Robin snapped. "What happened then was a result of poor decisions and a _lot_ of alcohol impairing my otherwise impeccable decision-making skills."

"I'm just saying that you did do it once."

Robin glared.

"Oookay," Sumia tried to get the conversation back on track. "You've told us what you would do if you had ideal conditions. What about now?"

"Now, without any preparation or warning, I get a child right out of the blue."

"But didn't you read all those childcare books while babysitting Lucina?"

"I did, but that was for very young children, which Morgan isn't. And yet I…" Robin sighed again.

"This must really be bothering you, huh?" Cordelia asked sympathetically.

"What was your first clue?"

"You don't usually sigh so often."

"You would know, as our resident melancholic sigher."

"I take offense at that statement."

Sumia giggled. "Come on, you two. Let's try to stay on-topic."

"Right…"

"So what were you saying about Morgan?"

"Well, it's just that…" Robin tried to put his feelings into words. "Having only recently discovered her, I'm still finding out new things about her and myself. Mostly myself, as I've got a huge explosion in affectionate feelings for her that I don't really know what to do with."

"I suppose that's natural. She _is _your daughter, after all," commented Cordelia.

"Yeah, and being my daughter, I instinctively want to hold her close and never let her go, to protect her from the dangers of this world as much as I can, for as long as I can."

"That seems reasonable."

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's what _she_ wants. At least, not for how long."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just, I feel that Morgan is at that delicate age when she's not yet an adult, but she's not a child anymore. So it's around this age when she starts discovering herself and starts depending less and less on her parents. Or, parent, in my case. But by this time, most parents have had lots of years to spend time with their kids, see them grow up, and prepare them for when they 'leave the nest' as they call it."

"But you've only found Morgan not too long ago and are already worrying you have to let her go," Sumia surmised.

Robin nodded sadly. "I know that time will inevitably come, but I don't want to let her go! We just met! I want hold her and coddle her and shower her affection and do all the things fathers do with their teenage daughters. Problem is, I have no idea what those things are or if she'll even want to do them in the near future! All I do with her now is strategic, tactical stuff. She seems to like that, but what to do beyond that? What if she wants her own independence to go off on her own to wherever? I don't want to let her go! I want to still be the dependable, fun dad she goes to when she has trouble and wants to do stuff with!"

"Robin, calm down!" Sumia put her hands on his shoulders. "You're overthinking this. Morgan loves you and that won't change any time soon. She wants to spend as much time with you as possible and doesn't show any inclination of wanting to go off on her own."

"Yeah, for now. But what—"

"No buts!" Sumia said firmly. "Stop thinking about these worst-case scenarios that won't even happen! Morgan adores you, Robin. She always talks about you and how she wants to be a great tactician like you. It's her life dream and she isn't going to give up on it, which also means she'll be sticking around you to learn all she can until she beats you."

Robin considered this.

"I…guess you're right. She does seem to put a giant emphasis on beating me in the tactical department. And since I've swore that won't happen in the near future in order to push her to be the best tactician she can be, she'll be busy and by my side for a while…"

"See? Nothing to worry about. You're just thinking too much and jumping to the worst possible conclusion."

Robin smiled wryly. "What can I say? It's part of my job to imagine the worst and make plans to avoid or cushion the consequences."

"It's worked wonders and saved lives, but you can't adopt your battlefield planning to all situations in life, Robin."

"That seems to be the case despite my best efforts…" the grandmaster shook his head. "But what are we going to do together? I mean, I can't really just do war related things with her. What do fathers do with their daughters to bond? What can we do?"

"That varies from family to family, Robin. You'll just have to take it slowly with Morgan and do what comes naturally," said Cordelia. "It's only been a few weeks since you two met. Give it some time to really get to know Morgan and you'll figure it out."

"How am I supposed to do that? 'Figure it out.' You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is, once you get to know her. You just need time."

Robin sighed, unconvinced.

"I think I know what your problem is," Sumia said suddenly.

"Great. What's the prognosis, doc?"

"I think you're thinking about this all wrong."

"Do tell."

"Instead of thinking about Morgan as your daughter and worrying about all the responsibilities that come with it, you have think of her as more of a friend."

"…What?"

"Don't get me wrong, Robin, she's still your daughter and you should definitely treat her as such, but instead of worrying about your responsibilities and how you have to do this and that, treat her as you would a friend."

"Sumia, that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Ah, but it makes perfect sense!" Cordelia nodded enthusiastically. "Think about it, Robin. Would you treat Morgan differently if she were not your daughter, but just another member of the Shepherds?"

"…I guess? But the point is that Morgan is _not_ just another member of the Shepherds!"

"Ah, but she is. And if you _think_ of her as such instead of dwelling on the fact that she's your daughter, you'll get to grow your relationship naturally and become closer."

"That's…"

"Just look at us."

"What about us?"

"You, Sumia and myself. We've spent time together and got to know each other personally, including what hobbies we have, things we like, dislike, and the rest of it. Just three people, who spent time together, naturally growing closer."

"I guess that's true…"

"And you didn't dwell on the fact that we were strangers, or that you had responsibilities as our superior or your responsibilities. You just spent time with us and got to know us."

"Yeah…"

"And just like with us, you can get to know Morgan! She's still your daughter, but if you see and treat her as a friend, you can slowly get to know her as a person and deal with everything as it comes."

Robin took a moment to digest all of this.

"Yeah…okay. Yeah. I guess that makes sense. I mean, I _did_ start off by not knowing any of you and spending a bunch of time getting to know you all. It all happened naturally and stuff. I didn't get hung up on any of the potential obstacles or awkwardness and we are, years later. Best friends and all that. Yeah, I guess that could work. Just treat Morgan like a friend and everything should work out. Like with us!"

Cordelia nodded. "Exactly."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" added Sumia.

"Yeah. Right!" Robin smiled, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks, you guys! Coming to the rescue yet again. This time sorting out my family problems!"

"You save our lives on a daily basis, we figured this was the least we could do for you in return," said Cordelia.

"But Robin, these thoughts seem to have been on your mind for some time," noted Sumia. "Is this the first time you've talked about them with anyone?"

"No. I _have_ gone to talk to Chrom about this, him being the most relevant person to give me some advice on the matter."

"How so?"

"Well, he's a father of both baby Lucina and adult Lucina and has experience in the whole department, so I thought he could give me some tips and tricks on how to handle this whole situation."

"Did it help any?"

"Not really," Robin sighed. "Chrom tried/ to do the best he could, but he only has one baby daughter and the other is a fully grown adult. So not really relevant to my situation at all. Besides…"

"Yes?"

"He kept on mentioning how much help Olivia was and how he would be lost without her to guide him, with her patience, kindness, etc. Going on and on about how much his wife helps him out with the childcare isn't really helpful to me, the hapless single father, you know?"

"I suppose having a wife and mother to your child would help ease the burden…" Cordelia cleared her throat. "Have you…?"

"No. And I wouldn't even know where to start looking even if I wanted to."

"At least we've helped you figure this step out today, so it should get easier on you. You may not have a wife by your side, but you'll always have us," Cordelia said before smiling playfully and adding, "And who knows? Morgan's mother could be closer than you realize. She might even be standing right in front of you."

Sumia looked at her friend incredulously while Robin's eyes widened.

"What are you—? Are you insinuating—? How can you—? Are you—?" Robin sputtered before narrowing his eyes. "…Are you teasing me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cordelia said innocently.

"Hey, this isn't how this works! It is _I_ who teases _you_ around here. You're ruining the natural order of things, Cordelia!"

"Perhaps that's just a natural consequence of spending too much time with you."

"Then why doesn't Sumia do it?"

"Because Sumia is too nice to tease anyone."

"Are you saying my teasing is mean?"

"You _do _deliberately go out of your way to embarrass the subjects of your teasing…"

"It's all in good fun. Besides, your reactions are worth the payoff."

"Ah-ha! So you _do_ target us more often than others!"

"It's not my fault you guys make it so easy for me. Besides, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"I bet you say that to all the women you tease."

"Only the _really_ pretty ones."

To her credit, Cordelia managed to keep her face straight.

"You're making this a lot harder for me, Cordelia," Robin said, disappointed by her lack of reaction.

"You'll have to work for it."

"Geez, tough crowd. At least I can always count on Sumia to make it worth it, right, Sumia?"

Robin turned to see Sumia looking down, but the blush on her face was evident.

"See? Look at how adorable she looks all flustered. Worth it!"

"Robin, please!" Sumia buried her face in her hands.

Cordelia sighed. "You know, one day Sumia will have enough of your antics and may just stop talking to you altogether."

"Well that seems a bit drastic, don't you think? You'll never really just give me the cold shoulder, will you?"

"I will if you continue to relentlessly tease me!" Sumia said defiantly, although her face was still red from embarrassment.

"I only do it out of love."

"You have a funny way of showing it," remarked Cordelia. "I dread to think how much teasing Morgan will have to go through."

"Oh, that girl…" Robin sighed dramatically. "She really keeps me on my toes."

"How's that?" Sumia asked, jumping at the opportunity to change the subject.

"Her determination to outdo me as a tactician is admirable. So much so that she takes every opportunity to do so, be it when we play board games or when we compare battle plans. I'm obviously only too happy to indulge her, but I also have to keep pushing myself to keep my mind sharp so I can push her to be the best that she can be. That, combined with her natural energy…well, let's just say that I sometimes find myself very tired after one of our sessions. Where she gets her energy, I'll never know."

"Speaking of Morgan, you were talking about her age before. She has amnesia just like you, right?" Sumia asked. "Does that also mean she doesn't remember her own age?"

"Must run in the family," Robin joked. "Her memories of anything unrelated to me are totally gone. Strangely enough, she _does_ remember some birthday scenes and parties, just not how many of them she had. So it was up to me to do the same thing I did with myself."

"Which was?"

"To randomly assign her an age and just go with it."

"And does Morgan not mind having an arbitrary age assigned to her?" Cordelia inquired.

"I don't think she has a choice. With her amnesia situation, it's all up in the air."

"I suppose that makes sense. So what have you decided?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. We decided to put that idea to one side for now. I mean, even for myself, I just…chose to be 20 and that was it. I mean, I felt that I was around that age. And for Morgan, all I have is her appearance and behavior to try and decide on an age to give her."

"And what have you come up with?"

"She's young. Definitely younger that Ricken and Lissa when I met them, so that narrows it down somewhat. Given these parameters, I've been thinking that Morgan is…10?"

Both women opened their mouths as if to speak, but then remained silent.

"I'd appreciate your thoughts on this."

"Oh, if that is the case, then I respectfully disagree," said Cordelia. "I believe that Morgan is not so young as to be 10."

"Yeah, I thought it was a bit low. It's just such a nice, even number, you know? So…" Robin thought. "What? 11?"

"Still a bit too young…" Sumia said.

"…11 and a half?"

"Well…"

"You have to agree that she can't be older than 15."

Both women nodded.

"And given her energetic and youthful demeanor, she has to be on the younger side of her teens right?"

Cordelia spoke up. "Robin, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you insist on trying to make Morgan so young?"

"Well, it's just…" Robin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That goes back to our previous conversation and my issues about being a father. I want to give Morgan a childhood. I mean, I know she _had_ one, but she can only remember things with me in them! So half of Morgan's childhood memories are gone and the other half are either incomplete or blurry since the ones she remembers most clearly are ones only involving her and me. That pretty much means that Morgan has half a childhood, and that's at best!"

"So you feel the need to try and make some new childhood memories for her right now," Cordelia concluded.

"Exactly. There are so many things I want to do with her. There would be more if we didn't have to go to war soon, but that's a different point altogether. Anyway, I guess that I feel the need to compensate for her lack of childhood memories by making a bunch of new ones with her right now. And I want to do that while she's still young enough for these memories to be called 'childhood memories.' Otherwise, all she has is bits and pieces of a life before, a blank, and then suddenly, bam! Adulthood."

"Ah..." Sumia nodded in understanding. "That's why you want to make her as young as possible."

"Within reasonable limits, but yeah. That stuff doesn't bother me as much since I have no memories to work with, but Morgan is stuck in this weird halfway place with bits and pieces of memories that I really want to fix…"

"Robin, it's never too late to start making some new memories," said Cordelia. "They may not be 'childhood' memories, but as long as they're new and enjoyable experiences, I'm sure Morgan won't mind."

"And even though she doesn't have a mother at present, that can still change!" Sumia added. "In the meantime, she has her father who she loves and adores. I'm sure that's more than enough."

"Come on, you guys. You've already helped me sort out my issues already today; you don't need to work overtime!" Robin laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"It's all part of the job!" Sumia smiled.

"And besides, there's no limit on the number of problems we can help you with per day, is there?" Cordelia teased.

"Come on, you guys! I'm not _that_ helpless!"

"You are the Grandmaster of the Realm of Ylisse, the master tactician of the Shepherds, and maybe the most competent bureaucrat in the realm," stated Sumia.

Cordelia smiled. "But on more personal matters, you're pretty much helpless."

"H-hey!" Robin's checks flushed.

"Not so fun being on the other end now, is it?"

Robin pouted while Sumia and Cordelia laughed.

"I'll get you two for this. You'll see, YOU WILL ALL SEE!"

"I hope you're planning to get even in your spare time." The three turned to see Chrom approaching them. "Getting your petty revenge during working hours will interfere with unit cohesion."

"Chrom, I hope you know me well enough to know that I'll never do anything to jeopardize our unit cohesion and effectiveness," Robin said plainly.

"Just making sure. So what's all this ruckus about?"

"Nothing major. The ladies here just helped me deal with my Morgan issues."

"Oh?"

"You know, the thing we've talked about a bunch of times?"

"Oh, that. Right…" Chrom nodded in understanding. "Glad you got that figured out."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I got some ideas on how to deal with it. Hopefully…" Robin then threw his arms around both Sumia and Cordelia. "And it's all thanks to these two ladies here. Coming to my rescue yet again!"

Both women smiled.

"Indeed," Chrom grinned "Robin is very lucky to have you ladies to support when he needs it most."

"Don't you be getting jealous now, Chrom. You're still my best friend and all, but you're not too good with the problem solving."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I have Olivia for that sort of thing. And you, I suppose."

"I'm your backup choice?!"

"You really can't compete with my wife, Robin."

"…Point taken," Robin conceded. "So what brings you over to our side of the mansion?"

"Oh, I just thought of how you could bond with your daughter, if you want to hear it."

"I'm always open to new ideas."

"You guys are still running your book club, right?"

"Literary Society."

"What?"

"It's called the Literary Society," Robin clarified.

"…How is that any different?"

"It's more official."

"And…?"

"And it has an official structure and procedure."

Chrom blinked before continuing. "Er, right. Anyway, I figured that you're into books, Morgan might be too. Why not bring her along and expand her literary horizons?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Cordelia. "If Morgan takes after you, as I'm sure she will, reading all the different books we go through will be very much something she'd be interested in."

"Oh yes!" Sumia clapped her hands. "Let's see if she wants to join us! This is so exciting! We haven't had another member in a while."

"That's because we don't advertise," noted Robin. "But yeah, good idea, Chrom!"

"And you said I don't help you with your troubles."

"You were overdue a success eventually. However, we'll have to wait until after we finish out current series reading?"

"Why? What're you guys reading now?"

"Uh-oh…" Sumia had an inkling of where this conversation was going. Based on Cordelia's worried look, Sumia wasn't the only one. "Hey, why don't we—"

"Don't remind me," Robin said in distaste. "This was supposed to be an amazing new entry involving themes such as what it means to be a family, your blood vs your bonds, politics, complicated and realistic tactical movements, and deep character interaction."

"Guys, I really think—"

"That doesn't sound too bad. In fact, it sounds like something right up your alley," remarked Chrom. "Why the sour face?"

Sumia and Cordelia facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Robin's eye twitched.

Chrom sensed that he said something wrong.

"Er, if it's too much trouble to explain, then—"

"What was wrong with it? I'll tell you what was wrong! Everything!" Robin shouted. "I was promised a morally ambiguous plot with interesting characters and the overriding theme of what it really means to be family! You know what I got? 'My real family and their side can't do anything wrong and my foster family with whom I've lived with for most of my life are bad guys that belong in a children's story book' is that I got! And the main character. My gods, the main character. The entire universe might as well rotate around him! He's just some guy and everyone wants to be with him for some unexplained reason!"

Chrom looked on in confusion as Robin paced and ranted.

"…I'm guessing I should've taken the hint and not went there, huh?"

"No, it's okay…" sighed Cordelia. "You didn't know how strongly Robin feels about this story or that even mentioning it will set him off on all the story's faults."

"You speak as if this isn't your first time hearing this particular rant."

"It's not," Sumia said simply. "Robin rages against the story to anyone who listens."

"…So these people just go off an tell you that yeah, they're your real family despite the fact that this is the first time you're seeing them. And what does our main character do? He just takes their word as is! No asking for explanations, or proof, or anything, just 'yep. I definitely believe your claims at face value and will not question them whatsoever.' What kind of idiot does…"

"So…how long does this usually last?" Chrom asked cautiously.

"Hard to say. They usually go on for a while. If I had to guess…" Cordelia thought for a moment. "I'd bet…maybe 30 minutes."

"Gods, really?"

"That's being generous. I'd say he'll go on for another hour yet," said Sumia.

"Well. That's…"

"…A big speech about how it'll be difficult and the long journey ahead and the grueling tasks. Main character says he's ready, but then, surprise! A convenient plot excuse to get to their destination faster by way of a magical teleporting tome that was just conveniently there, but the brother didn't bother to reveal until now because reasons. Dumb as hell! They call it _Birthright_, but they might as well call it…"

* * *

Not too far away, Lucina just finished setting up her tent when she looked over and saw her father talking with both Sumia and Cordelia while Robin threw his hands up in the air and paced.

Watching them, Lucina smiled.

"You look happy."

"Hello, Kjelle. Do I? It was not my intention. I was just observing."

Kjelle turned her head to where Lucina was looking. "Robin, huh? What does it look like?"

Lucina watched as Sumia, Cordelia and Chrom laughed while Robin made frantic gestures with his hands.

"It looks like maybe some things will work out after all."


End file.
